Dame una oportunidad V
by lulust bio
Summary: Ésta historia está protegida por derechos de autor, y no se permite su publicación o adaptación en ninguna otra plataforma o web.
1. Muro construido, muro que se derriba

La historia aún más desarrollada está en: paranoiadelirante . com

Ya sabéis que para cualquier comentario o duda podéis escribirme aquí, a mi email: lulustduo gmail .com o a mi twitter lulust_duo

lulU*

[DAME UNA OPORTUNIDAD]

Temporada V

*CAP.1: "MURO CONSTRUIDO, MURO QUE SE DERRIBA"*

PEPA

Aún de pie, medio desnuda y empapada por la lluvia, observé a Silvia sentada en el asiento trasero del coche. Estaba cabizbaja, con el mismo llanto, ausente… cualquiera hubiera dicho que lo que le acababa de decir era que se le había muerto el perro. Seguí mirándola mientras temblaba.

Paco- Pepa ! ( Tocó el claxon )

Ese ruido me hizo despertar de mi letargo.

Pepa- Qué? ( Mirando a Paco )

Paco- Chiquilla, que subas! Que te vas a quedar congelada, coge la rop…

Mientras levantaba la ropa del suelo, Paco iba dejando de hablar… mi ropa estaba totalmente empapada, embarrada… asquerosa era la palabra.

Paco- Bueno, no, no te la pongas, pero sube!

Miré a Silvia antes de entrar… seguía llorando y sin mirarme. Subí al coche, y me senté el el asiento del copiloto, al lado de Paco. De vez en cuando los dos mirábamos por el retrovisor a Silvia. Intenté evitar la inminente pregunta, mirando a cada rato por la ventana. Paco puso la calefacción.

Paco- Estás… ( Cortándose por un sollozo de Silvia ) mejor así? ( Rojo )

Pepa- Eh..? Sí, sí… ( Mirando a Silvia )

Paco me miró interrogante, el pobre no sabía donde meterse… para esas cosas era bastante torpe ( Bueno, para esas y para casi todas ). Durante un semáforo, noté como Paco me miraba fijamente, y no pude evitar girar mi cabeza para mirarle yo también… para verle observar mi costado fijamente, marcado por varios hematomas.

Me lo tapé al instante con las manos, y le miré haciéndole un gesto para quitarle importancia… tenía que hacer algo así, el parecía a punto de echarse a llorar y me daba mucha pena… sabía que se sentía culpable, aunque no tenía por qué. Rápidamente, se quitó su chaqueta y me la tendió para cubrirme, ya que, aunque la calefacción estaba puesta, yo seguía helada… se la acepté sonriéndole, y tras cubrirme, un coche nos pitó. Paco arrancó poniéndose nervioso.

Otro sollozo de Silvia, esta vez más fuerte que los anteriores. La miré y pude ver como se tapaba la boca para evitar que la escucháramos… inútilmente por otra parte. La situación era bastante… extraña, por no decir ridícula. Paco mirándonos a las dos intermitentemente. A mí para intentar preguntarme qué pasaba, y a ella porque llamaba su atención con sollozos.

Yo empapada, medio desnuda, sin saber qué hacer, ni qué decir, ni donde mirar… y Silvia que cada vez sollozaba más que en principio eran sollozos normales y corrientes, se transformaron en alaridos lastimeros. Oí como Paco carraspeaba… y eso sólo quería decir que estaba a punto de hablar… y si lo hacía, iba a ser incómodo. Cerré los ojos con fuerza suplicando que no lo hiciera… pero dio lo mismo.

Paco- Sil…( Carraspeó ) Silvia, qué te pasa cariño? Estás bien? Ha pasado algo?

La respuesta de Silvia fue un gran sollozo y taparse la cara. Miré para atrás.

Pepa-( Bueno, qué pasa? Ni que se le hubiera declarao el hermano feo de los Calatraba… ha sido decirle que la quiero y llevarse un disgusto… a lo mejor es que ya no quiere nada conmigo… o que me ve fea… Fea! Ahora soy fea! Tócate las narices, pues tan fea no seré cuando lleva detrás de mí desde que llegó… )

Otro sollozo. Me froté la frente.

Pepa-( Bueno, es que esos sollozos no es de que sea fea, es del nivel " Eres tan fea que Freddy Krugger tiene pesadillas contigo"… será por eso? Como no va a ser por eso?... Si tengo la cara como él…)

Me miré al espejo, entristecida… tenía un aspecto horrible con aquellos cortes… se habían empezado a ir poco a poco, pero aún así se veían mucho… Miré a Silvia.

Pepa-( Pero qué le he dicho? Ni que ella fuera aquí miss España, no te jode!...

Bff… es que sí que lo es, Miss España, Miss Europa, Miss Universo y Mister Proper si hace falta… mira que es preciosa… hasta llorando… pero por qué llora? )

Empecé a sentirme mal, no podía soportar ver a Silvia en ese estado. Paco me miró.

Paco- Pepa, qué ha pasado? Os habéis peleado o…?

Otro gran sollozo, cuando parecía que se había calmado un poco. Abrí mucho los ojos, la actitud de Silvia no estaba colaborando nada a que Paco no se enterara de lo que había.

Pepa- No, no… qué va!

Paco- Entonces…? Mira Pepa, que yo no me quiero meter en vuestras cosas de amigas ( Sollozo )… Y… ( Carraspeó ) que yo respeto tu intimidad y tus cosas pero… es que por más vueltas que le doy no se me ocurre explicación para encontrarte a ti medio en pelotas debajo de la lluvia, y a la otra llorando ( Hablando atropelladamente )

Se me encogió el estómago. Necesitaba una excusa rápida… no es que me hiciera excelsamente feliz empezar mi relación de hermanos con él con una mentira… pero no me quedaba otra. No se podían enterar de lo que había entre Silvia y yo… o entre lo que no había…daba igual! El caso, si Don Lorenzo se enterara… no quería ni pensarlo, me mataría.

Pepa- Es que está triste

Paco- Hombre, ya me imagino… Silvia! ( Mirando por el retrovisor ) Mujer, no llores que seguro que lo que sea… tiene solución.

Pepa- ( Sí, y se llama " Corporación Dermoestética… mírala, como si tuviera delante al monstruo del pantano… )

Silvia no respondió nada, volvió a soltar otro alarido … Paco se puso aún más rojo.

Paco- Silvia que como te vea así tu padre se va a pensar que te hemos hecho algo…

Pepa- Paco! Que no es nada, es que…

Miré para todos los lados, buscando una excusa.

Pepa- Es que hemos hecho una apuesta, y la ha perdido.

Paco me miró con los ojos como platos, descuidando la carretera. Cuando un coche nos volvió a pitar, dio un bandazo y recuperó el control.

Paco- Una apuesta…? Qué me estás contando Pepa?

Otro sollozo. Tragué saliva.

Pepa- Sí, es que… es que estábamos hablando, y ha dicho… pues mira la que está cayendo y … y yo he dicho, pues sí…y ella ha dicho " Seguro que no hay huevos a…

Paco me volvió a mirar incrédulo… la verdad es que que Silvia dijera eso no tenía crédito para nada.

Pepa-… a quedarte medio desnuda debajo de la lluvia ", y claro… pues como yo los tengo como pelotas de nivea de grandes ( Otra cara de Paco, otro sollozo de Silvia ) pues le he dicho, que no?! Que te apuestas? Y ella me ha dicho, veinte euros! Y… ( Alzando la voz )

No sé si se lo estaría creyendo… pero me estaba metiendo en el papel como si me fueran a dar el oscar.

Pepa- … y he dicho, pues venga! … y el resto de la historia ( Bajando la voz ) pues… ya la sabes.

Paco- Pepa, hermana… no te ofendas pero… estáis como las putas cabras eh! ( Alzando la voz ) Como se te ocurre hacer esa mamarrachada?!

Pepa- Pues porque a mí me sabe muy mal que me reten Paco!

Paco- Ala! ( Golpeando el volante ) O sea que si te reto a beberte un chupito de lejía, tu te la bebes!

Pepa- Hombre, depende de la marca ( Intentando hacer un chiste )

Al ver que no se reía nadie continué, bajando la voz.

Pepa- y… y eso… ( Avergonzada ) la he ganado y la chiquilla se ha llevado el disgusto porque la he desplumao… vamos que la he dejao sin paga… ( Bajando la cabeza )

Paco balbuceó.

Paco- Como las cabras… pues ya se lo estás devolviendo eh?

Miré a Paco más sorprendida de lo que el podría estarlo por la historia que le acababa de contar. Se lo había creído…?!

Paco- Me has oído?

Pepa- Sí, sí…

Paco- Que entre familia está muy feo timarse el dinero, por Dios!

Pepa- Yo… ( Miré a Silvia por el retrovisor ) Yo te lo devuelvo… lo siento… ( Susurré )

Paco- Vamos, donde se ha visto! Levantarle el dinero a la niña, Pepa! Como se entere Don Lorenzo…!

Paco siguió hablando un rato más sobre los valores de la familia, concretamente hasta que llegamos a su casa y aparcó… aunque yo no le escuchaba, sólo podía mirar a Silvia mientras ella no dejaba de esquivarme.

Cuando el garaje se cerró y Paco apagó el motor, me sentí un tanto…incómoda .No lo había pensado hasta ese momento, pero supuestamente esa iba a ser mi nueva casa… me sentía como una extraña, bueno… lo era. No sabía como actuar. Paco y Silvia se bajaron del coche, y antes de que hicieran nada más la puerta del garaje que comunicaba con la casa se abrió bruscamente, dando entrada a una alterada Lola.

Tras cambiar su expresión a una más alegre, se abalanzó hacia Paco y Silvia, llenándoles de besos a ambos. Por suerte, para aquel entonces Silvia al menos había dejado de llorar. Realmente lo agradecí, ya que por sus alaridos parecía que la estaban matando.

Lola- Menos mal que habéis aparecido ya! ( Besos ) Que estaba que me iba a dar un infarto! Como no me has llamado? ( A Paco ) Y tú como estás vida mía?! ( A Silvia, sin dejar contestar a su marido )

Silvia no contestó nada, simplemente asintió con la cabeza, y eso extrañó a Lola. Tomó la cara de Silvia con sus manos.

Lola- Qué te pasa mi vida? Te encuentras bien? Y esa cara?

Paco reaccionó poniéndose algo nervioso.

Paco- No ha pasado nada mujer! La chiquilla que está un poco en shock todavía, que ha sido una situación muy tensa todo… verdad?

Silvia asintió, y Lola miró a Paco con reproche.

Lola- Es que a quien se le ocurre dejar a la niña ir hasta allí

Silvia carraspeó, y habló por primera vez con una voz débil y apagada.

Silvia- Que estoy bien Lola… sólo, cansada

Lola asintió no muy convencida, y volvió a llenarla de arrumacos. Yo me encontraba aún al lado de la puerta del coche por la que acababa de salir, perdida. Observaba la escena familiar sintiendo que sobraba… me preguntaba qué hacía allí, cuando entonces, Lola me sacó de dudas. Como si hubiera escuchado mis pensamientos, levantó la cabeza del hombro de Silvia para mirarme con los ojos como platos.

Lola- AY!

Me sobresalté. No sé que pensé exactamente que me iba a hacer, pero me sobresalté con ese grito. Quizá al sentirme de más, pensé que realmente lo estaba. Lola se soltó de Silvia, y ante las atentas miradas de esta y Paco, corrió hacia mí para abrazarme con fuerza. Yo aún asustada, no supe como reaccionar. Lola se separó de mí, tan bruscamente como me había abrazado, y tras sujetarme de la cara empezó a darme los mismos besos que les había dado a su hermana y su marido antes. En otra ocasión, me hubiera incomodado muchísimo… pero por alguna razón, sonreí… sonreí como hacía mucho que no sonreía… sonreí como cuando era mi madre la que me dedicaba esos gestos cariñosos.

Era extraño… hacía unos segundos me estaba sintiendo de más… y en ese instante, sentí como si Lola fuera mi segunda madre, casi sin conocerla. Paco también sonreía desde el fondo, volviéndose a emocionar. Estaba claro quien se había llevado los genes llorones de los dos.

Lola- Corazón! Cómo estás?

Pepa- Bien ( Sonriendo )

Lola- Cómo te encuentras? Qué ha pasado? Y… y qué haces medio desnuda hija?

Pepa- Eh… ( Avergonzada )

Paco- Es una larga historia cariño, ya te la contaremos ( Nervioso )

Al mirarme de arriba abajo por mi semidesnudez, Lola también pudo ver los hematomas de mi estómago. Me miró conmocionada, acariciando mis mejillas.

Pepa- No es nada ( Restando importancia )

Lola- Cómo no va a ser nada..? ( Con lágrimas en los ojos ) Pero tú no te preocupes, que todo eso se acabó

Volvió a abrazarme, y esta vez si correspondí, aunque sin saber cómo. Me acarició la cabeza.

Lola- Ahora ya estás en casa por fin ( Separándose y sonriéndome ) Verdad?

Paco- Verdad ( Emocionado )

Lola me cogió de la mano para que la siguiera dentro de casa junto a los demás. Pero yo me frené en seco. Ella se giró extrañada.

Lola- Qué pasa?

Silvia y Paco también se giraron entonces.

Pepa- Es que… ( Miré al suelo )

Lola- Estás bien?

Volvió a enmarcar mi cara con sus manos, pero yo bajé la cabeza avergonzada.

Pepa- Sí, pero… es que… yo no quiero molestar, Lola

Lola- Pero qué dices Pepa?

Pepa- Pues… eso, que yo no quiero molestar, que… vosotros sois una familia y ( Miré a Silvia )… y yo estoy de más…

Lola- Pero de donde te has sacado tú esa tontería…?

Pepa- No es una tontería es que… vosotros tenéis vuestra vida, y siento que yo aquí os voy a molestar, no me conocéis de nada y… ( Avergonzada )

Paco se acercó hasta nosotras y pasó uno de sus brazos por mi nuca, acariciando mi cabeza.

Paco- Tú eres una más de la familia… ( Me levantó la cabeza ) Eres mi hermana. La vida no ha sido justa contigo, tu aquí no estás de más… lo que ha estado de más ha sido que no estuvieras con nosotros antes ( Emocionado ) Y eso ha sido culpa mía.

Bajé la cabeza. Nunca había sido vergonzosa, pero en ese momento no podía evitarlo. Sentía que iba a entorpecerlo todo, a estropearlo… como lo había hecho siempre. Me daba miedo que con el tiempo me acabaran rechazando.

Paco- No te lo crees?

Pepa- No es eso Paco, es que…

Paco- Ni es que ni asco! ( Le miré ) Al menos danos una oportunidad

Sonreí de medio lado, irónica. Yo no tenía que darles una oportunidad, era más bien al contrario.

Pepa- Qué dices Paco…? ( Sonriendo, negando con la cabeza )

Paco- Ven ( Cogiéndome de la mano ) Déjame enseñarte una cosa, y luego decides, vale?

No me dio tiempo a contestar, tiró de mi mano haciéndome entrar en casa. Cuando pasé por delante de Silvia, bajé la cabeza. Que hubiera llorado al decirle lo que sentía por ella, que a penas me mirara… me hacía sentir que no me quería cerca. Ese era otro de los motivos que me frenaban a la hora de entrar en aquella casa, por mucho que lo estuviera deseando.

Aún cabizbaja, me paseó por toda la casa hasta llevarme a una habitación en la planta baja. Al llegar a donde quiso, abrió la puerta de la habitación. Sentí a Lola y a Silvia detrás de mí, pero mi vista seguía clavada en el suelo.

Paco- Mira, mujer! ( Alegre )

Levanté la cabeza poco a poco… y a medida que vi lo que había en el interior, mi boca se iba abriendo de la impresión. Era una habitación llena de luz, con una enorme cama a la izquierda. A su lado una ventana que iluminaba toda la habitación, dando al jardín trasero… pero eso no fue lo que me impresionó. La habitación estaba pintada con color naranja, mi preferido. Quizá a la vista de los demás fuera un color demasiado llamativo, pero a mí me encantaba. Absolutamente toda la habitación, estaba decorada y amueblada con mis gustos. Pósteres de mis grupos favoritos, deportes… un escritorio con un ordenador encima, todo tipo de material de estudio…

Miré hacia la izquierda. Cerca de la cama había un pequeño sofá, y en frente una tele. Aluciné al ver una consola al lado de esta…Boquiabierta, me giré para mirar a Paco.

Pepa- Cómo… cómo habéis…?

Sin terminar la frase, miré a Lola que había asomado su cabeza por encima de mi hombro.

Lola- No te gusta? Es para ti.

Sonrió, sabiendo ya mi respuesta.

Pepa- Es… es increíble.

Quizá esta reacción no la entendería todo el mundo… pero para mí aquello era increíble. El cuarto donde había estado alojada todos estos años parecía una celda. Oscuro, vacío… una cama y poco más. Y ver todo aquello ahora… era para mí.

Pepa- Como sabíais…?

Lola- Lo que te gusta?

Asentí, sin palabras. Lola señaló a Silvia con la cabeza, me giré.

Lola- Silvia nos ayudó… bueno, realmente lo ha hecho casi todo ella ( Sonriendo )

Miré a Silvia… pero esta bajó la cabeza rápidamente. En esos momentos si me hubieran pinchado, no hubiera salido sangre… Aunque empecé a sentirme mal. Bajé la cabeza.

Pepa- No era necesario… no teníais que haber hecho esto para mi, os habréis gastado mucho y…

Paco- Tú te mereces todo esto y más ( Cogiéndome de la cara )

Pepa- Si casi no me conoces Paco ( Sonreí )

Paco- Oye, que tú y yo hemos compartido muchos momentos juntos, o no? ( Sonreí ) Anda que no me has salvado veces de apuros… además, que eres mi hermana! Y todos estos años has sufrido tanto por mi culpa… ( Se entristeció )

Pepa- No fue tu culpa ( Cortante ) Ya lo sabes

Paco- Bueno ( Ignorando mi comentario ). Pero ahora tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para conocernos, no? ( Asentí sonriente ) Además, te conozco más de lo que crees.

Pepa- Ah, sí?

Paco- Sí, un pajarito me ha contado muchas cosas de ti

Automáticamente miré a Silvia, que volvió a bajar la cabeza. Lola me cogió de las manos suavemente.

Lola- Entonces… te quedas con nosotros?

Volví a mirar a Silvia, pero en ella no encontré nada que me ayudase. Miré a la habitación, y después a Paco y Lola… habían hecho todo eso por mí sin conocerme, querían darme el hogar que nunca había tenido, me estaban aceptando en su familia sin condiciones aunque fuera una extraña… como iba a decir que no?

Pepa- Claro ( Sonreí )

Casi sin terminar la palabra, los dos se me echaron encima. Aunque todavía me sentía algo reacia a la hora de devolver esas muestras de cariño, supe que me acostumbraría pronto.

Lola- Bueno, vale ya! Vale! ( Apartando a Paco de mí, que se había pegado como una lapa ) Vamos a darle un poco de espacio a la chiquilla, que la vamos a agobiar con tanto arrumaco ( Reí ) Ya te acostumbraras, es que somos demasiado cariñosos

Paco besó mi cabeza.

Lola- Paquito! ( Le miró ) Ya!

Paco- Lo siento

Pepa- No pasa nada ( Sonreí )

Lola- Bueno… creo que lo mejor va a ser que te pongas algo de ropa seca, que mira como estás

Pepa- Y que me…?

Lola- Paco, has traído eso?

Paco- Sí, voy a por ello

A lo pocos segundos teníamos a Paco de vuelta con una gran maleta. Cuando me la tendió, supe que era mi ropa. En mi antiguo cuarto no había mucho más.

Paco- Por ahora te he cogido la ropa, cuando vuelva a la casa te traeré de vuelta el resto de tus cosas, vale?

Asentí despacio. Era increíble como habían estado en todo… la idea de que estaba de más empezó a desaparecer de mi cabeza. Aunque no sabía por qué, era evidente que deseaban que estuviera allí.

… ….

Habían pasado algunos minutos. Estaba sentada en mi nueva cama, mirando con detenimiento la habitación, sin poder creerme que todo eso fuera para mí. Aprovechaba los minutos que me habían dejado a solas para cambiarme, para pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando… habían sido demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo.

En a penas un par de horas, mi vida tal y como la conocía había cambiado drásticamente… entonces, me acordé de mi madre. No lo había hablado con nadie, pero estaba segura de que ese encuentro que tuve con ella, cuando había estado a punto de morir, no había sido una alucinación… por muy difícil que fuera de explicar, había pasado de verdad… y mi madre no me mintió. Había decidido seguir por ella… y realmente todo había cambiado, como me prometió. Estaba pensando en el resto de cosas que me dijo, cuando la puerta sonó. Me levanté.

Pepa- Si?

La puerta se abrió. Paco entró tímidamente, con los ojos tapados por sus manos.

Paco- Estás visible?

Reí. Ese hombre era de lo que no había.

Pepa- Sí Paco ( riendo )

Paco- Tienes hambre? ( destapándose )

Pepa- Pues…

Bajé la cabeza ligeramente avergonzada. Me habían acogido increíblemente bien, pero sentía que estaba en casa ajena… no podía evitarlo. Paco pareció entenderlo, y tras cogerme de la mano, tiró de mi hacia fuera.

Paco- Vamos a cenar, anda ( Sonriendo )

Cuando llegué al salón, inconscientemente la busqué… y la encontré, sentada en el sofá, cabizbaja. Subió la cabeza para mirarme tímidamente, y volver a ocultar su mirada después… suspiré, no entendía nada. Paco intervino.

Paco- Voy a ayudar a Lola en la cocina, tú quédate aquí con Silva, vale? ( Asentí )

En cuanto pronunció su nombre, Silvia levantó la cabeza asustada, observando como Paco se marchaba. Estaba claro que no quería quedarse a solas conmigo… pero no pensaba rendirme. Con pasos tímidos me acerqué hasta el sofá donde estaba sentada… pude haberme sentado a su lado, pero necesitaba algo más directo… y aunque no fuese así, no hubiera podido evitar hacer lo mismo.

Supe que no iba a querer mirarme, como hasta ahora, así que me arrodillé frente a ella, muy cerca…tanto que intentó echarse para atrás para seguir ocultándose, pero yo no la dejé. Apoyé una de mis manos en su pierna y la otra en su espalda… busqué su cara con la mía.

Pepa- Silvia… ( Susurrando )

Ella no se movió, ni siquiera contestó. Mi mano derecha, temblorosa, se colocó en su barbilla e hizo una ligera fuerza para arriba para obligarla a mirarme. Sus ojos brillaban… pero supe que no era de alegría. Estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar otra vez. Negué con la cabeza.

Pepa- No llores más, por favor… ( Susurrando )

Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza. Negó con la cabeza, sin decir nada.

Pepa- Silvia, qué pasa…? ( Susurrando )

No contestó. Sus manos permanecían apoyadas en el asiento del sofá. Decidida, cogí una de ellas y poco a poco la llevé hasta mi cara. Ella empezó a temblar,… yo también lo hice al notar la electricidad entre las dos... Aquella electricidad que llevaba sintiendo desde que nos conocimos, cada vez que ella me tocaba. Mi mano derecha se colocó en su mejilla, imitando lo que había hecho segundos antes con la suya, y coloqué la otra mano en su espalda, atrayéndola hacia mí.

La acerqué a mi poco a poco, despacio, hasta que mis labios casi rozaban los suyos… pude notar como su respiración se aceleraba . Su nariz rozaba la mía. Sabía que estaba siendo precipitada, pero no podía esperar más… necesitaba besarla ya, no había pensado en otra cosa desde que la vi bajo la lluvia esperándome… no había pensado en otra cosa desde la primera vez que la vi.

Entreabrí mis labios para exhalar un suspiro y así sentí su aliento mezclándose con el mío. En ningún momento cerré los ojos… de esa manera pude ver los suyos llenos de dudas.

Pepa- Silvia, qué pasa…? ( Repetí ) Es que ya no me quieres…?

No contestó, tan sólo sus ojos miraron en todas las direcciones… nerviosos. En otra tesitura supongo que esa "respuesta" me hubiera hundido… pero no. No había llegado hasta ahí para eso, no me había abierto tras años de encierro para conformarme con esa respuesta.

Pepa- Es eso? ( Susurrando ) Tal vez eso tenga solución ( Sonriendo débilmente )

Volvió a mirarme más extrañada que antes. Sin apartar mi mirada de la suya, modifiqué mi posición lentamente hasta hacer que nuestras frentes quedaran pegadas, y entrelacé los dedos de mis dos manos con los suyos. Entonces cerré los ojos, fingiendo una falsa concentración, y susurré:

Pepa- Me quieres… me quieres… me quieres…

Pude notar un atisbo de sonrisa en ella por unos pocos segundos. Abrí uno de mis ojos para mirarla.

Pepa- Ha funcionado?

Obtuve otra pequeña sonrisa por su parte, pero no tardó en volverse triste de nuevo. No pude evitar que mi mirada se volviese a centrar en sus labios otra vez.

Pepa- Silvia… ( Acercándome )

Lola- SILVIA! ( Desde la cocina )

Y a la mierda el momento. Se apartó de mí bruscamente, soltando mis manos y se levantó, justo a tiempo, ya que Lola apareció en el salón.

Lola- Te quedas a cenar con nosotros?

La miré, suplicando que se quedase.

Silvia- Eh…no, no, me voy ya, que papá me debe estar esperando

Lola- Acabo de hablar con él. Ha puesto el grito en el cielo, estaba preocupado el hombre… pero tranquila que ya le he explicado yo todo, te puedes quedar

Silvia- No, no Lola, de verdad ( Nerviosa ) yo me voy ya

Bajé la cabeza decepcionada, y me levanté hasta estar a su altura. Me apartó la mirada constantemente.

Lola- Bueno, pues… espera que le digo a Paco que te lleve.

Silvia fue a contestar a su hermana, pero esta ya había desaparecido otra vez. Recogió sus cosas lo más rápido que pudo, y balbuceando cosas que no entendí se encaminó hacia la puerta principal. No tardé en mucho en reaccionar, fui corriendo detrás de ella.

Pepa- Te vas?

Silvia- Sí, diles que me he ido yo andando, que mi casa está aquí al lado, que no se preocupen.

Pepa- Pero… Silvia!

Le agarré de un brazo, y ella clavó su mirada en él.

Pepa- Silvia… tenemos que hablar

Me acerqué a ella peligrosamente… pero se apartó, nerviosa.

Silvia- Te llamo mañana, vale? ( sin mirarme )

Pepa- Pero…

Silvia- Hasta mañana

Cerró la puerta bruscamente… supongo que igual de bruscamente que se desvanecieron mis ilusiones. No pude tener otra reacción a parte de apoyar la frente en la puerta y suspirar sonoramente.


	2. Querías sol, pero una nube vino

*CAP.2: "QUERÍAS SOL, PERO UNA NUBE VINO"*

PEPA

Habían pasado dos días desde que me instalé en casa de Paco y Lola… y la verdad es que estaba siendo genial. Me estaban tratando aún mejor que a una hija, y la sensación de incomodidad que me invadió el primer día había desaparecido totalmente en poco tiempo… pero al contrario de todo esto, lo que apareció en consecuencia a mi " genial idea " de desnudarme bajo la lluvia, fue una gripe de caballo.

Llevaba cuarenta y ocho horas en cama, y ya estaba desesperada. Era demasiado culo inquieto como para tener que permanecer tanto tiempo en cama sin poder levantarme… pero como bien había dicho, Lola se portaba conmigo como una madre…tanto para lo bueno como para lo malo, y en este caso… tocaba lo malo, cada vez que ponía un pie en el suelo me obligaba a volver a la cama de cabeza. Nunca había pensado que desearía algo así… pero estaba loca por volver al instituto.

Una de las razones por la que deseaba eso, era porque no podía dejar de comerme la cabeza con el tema de Silvia… estaba totalmente descolocada, no entendía su comportamiento… no sabía muy bien que esperaba que hubiera hecho después de soltarle lo que sentía, pero desde luego lo que hizo no. Estaba preocupada, triste, … un poco de todo. Y aburrida, sobre todo aburrida.

Di otra vuelta más en la cama… no sabía ni que hora era, aunque era por la tarde… y no podía dejar de pensar en ella, y en por qué había roto su promesa de llamarme. No lo había hecho, ni siquiera para preocuparse del por qué no había ido al instituto… En esas estaba, cuando llamaron a la puerta de mi habitación.

Pepa- Si?

La puerta se abrió, era Lola.

Lola- Como estás, corazón?

Pepa- Bien, Lola ( Sonreí ) Un poco aburrida…

Lola- Pues mira que bien, porque tienes visita

Pepa- Visita? ( Extrañada )

Un par de cabezas se asomaron al lado de Lola… eran Sara y Paula. Me extrañaron sus comportamientos tranquilos… pero estos desaparecieron según Lola pronunció la frase " Os dejo solas ", y cerró la puerta tras una sonrisa.

Entre grititos, Paula y Sara se tiraron encima de mi casi en plancha.

Pepa- Arg! Brutas! ( Debajo de ellas )

Mi aparente enfado no duró mucho, en cuanto empezaron a hacer el mono y cubrirme de besos y demás arrumacos entre gritos, se me escapó la risa tonta.

Sara- Largaaa ( En mi oído )

Pepa- Vale ya! ( Intentando apartarlas de mí )

Siguieron atosigándome un rato más, hasta que se les pasó la euforia.

Sara- Como estás? ( Alegre )

Paula- Que se te echa de menos! ( Revolviéndome el pelo )

Pepa- Quita! ( Apartando su mano ) Os parecerá bien entrar en mi cama como Atila estando yo aún convaleciente

Sara- Convaleciente! Exagerada, que tienes una gripe no la lepra!

Pepa- Fuera de mi cama! ( Empujándolas )

Paula- De eso nada !

Y tanto… en cuanto dijo eso, las dos me abrazaron pegándose a mí como lapas… y de ahí no las movía nadie.

Pepa- Os he dicho ya que lo que tengo es súper contagioso? ( Tosiendo forzadamente )

Paula- Te queremos tanto que nos da igual ( Apretándome más )

Pepa- Que suerte la mía… ( Irónica )

Sara- Oye! ( Dándome un manotazo ) Además, suerte la de Paula, que siempre había deseado meterse en tu cama… hoy es su día de suerte ( Riendo )

Miré a Paula con los ojos muy abiertos. Ella me contestó muy tranquila.

Paula- Qué? Es verdad

Pepa- Eeen fin…

Me reí. La verdad es que estaba alegre de que hubieran aparecido en ese momento… las necesitaba. Habían estado los dos días llamándome a todas horas para saber como estaba.

Sara- Como te encuentras ( Haciéndome carantoñas )

Pepa- Que estoy bien pesada

Paula- Seguro..? ( Carantoñas )

Pepa- Que sí, coño! ( Escapándoseme la risa ) Que tal por el tuto?

Sara- Pues… como siempre, aburrido… y liándola de vez en cuando en tu honor

Pepa- Ya, en mi honor ( Reí ) Y qué tal vuestros churris? ( Refiriéndome a Lucas y Aitor ) Porque no he sabido nada de ellos ( Seria )

El ambiente se tensó un poco.

Sara- Ya, bueno… tienes que entenderles, Pepa. Se han enterado de todo lo que estaba pasando en tu casa y demás, así de sopetón… y están un poco enfadados porque no les hubieras contado nada…

Pepa- No podía… ( Suspirando )

Sara- Ya lo sé… ( Acariciando mi mejilla ) y ellos también lo saben, dales un par de días, seguro que en cuanto te vean se les pasa. Aunque no te hayan llamado nos han estado preguntando por ti a cada minuto

Paula- Doy fe

Pepa- Está bien… de todas maneras, no han sido los únicos que no me han llamado, así que da igual ( Entristecida )

Sara- Por quien lo dices?

Pepa- Pues por Duna… y…

Paula- Silvia?

Otro momento tenso. Asentí. Por primera vez a lo largo de la historia, parecían no estar al tanto de la historia. Eso me preocupo aún más de lo que ya lo estaba con el tema.

Pepa- No os ha dicho nada?

Sara- Bueno… no, pensé que ya os habríais visto o… no sé…

Paula- De todas formas, eso te íbamos a preguntar a ti ( Sara asintió )

Pepa- El qué? ( Extrañada )

Paula- Pues que si sabes qué le pasa

Pepa- Por qué lo dices?

Sara- Pf… está muy rara, lleva dos días como abstraída, a penas habla y tampoco se ha venido nada con nosotras… Para lo único que nos ha hablado es para contarnos lo que paso cuando detuvieron a Alberto, viniste aquí … y eso, sabes si está enfadada con nosotras o…?

Pepa- No ( Tajante ) Es conmigo

Paula- Contigo? ( Asentí ) Has vuelto a intentar ahogarla en un lago? ( Con una ceja levantada )

Pepa- No ( Sonreí amargamente ) Es largo de contar

Según dije esto, las dos se incorporaron en la cama, quedando sentadas, mirándome fijamente… dándome a entender que tenían todo el tiempo del mundo. Suspiré, avergonzada.

Sara- Confiesa, qué ha pasado?

Paula- Y lo más importante, cómo es que no nos hemos enterado? ( A Sara, dramática)

Sara- Eso, eso! Qué le has hecho esta vez?

Pepa- La dije que la quería… ( Susurrando )

Lo dije tan bajo, que ninguna de las dos me oyó.

Paula- Cómo?

Pepa-… que la dije que la quería… ( Susurrando )

Sara- Qué? ( Sin oír )

Pepa- Que la dije que la quería, coño!

Las dos abrieron la boca sorprendidas, tomaron aire y…

Paula/Sara- QUÉ?! ( Sorprendidas, alegres )

No hizo falta más respuesta que asentir con la cabeza, para que empezaran a volverse locas, dando botes en la cama y tapándose la cara al grito de " Aaay…". Tuve que cortarlas el rollo.

Pepa- No, no os emocionéis, porque la historia no ha acabado bien

Sara- Cómo? Por qué no? ( Cambiando de gesto al instante )

Pepa- Puees…

Está de más decir que tuve que contarles toda la historia con pelos y señales. Nunca había pasado más vergüenza en toda mi vida. A medida que se lo fui contando cambiábamos de posición. Yo acabé recostada, de lado, tapada hasta el cuello ( Más por vergüenza que porque tuviera frío ), y ellas dos, intrigadísimas, en el borde de mi cama, arrodilladas con las manos en la cara.

Pepa-… y luego se levantó asustadísima, aprovechó que Paco y Lola no estaban y poco más que se fue corriendo. Fin de la historia. ( Enfurruñada )

Me tapé hasta la cabeza. Estaba demasiado avergonzada y enfadada para dar la cara. Las dos me acariciaron por encima del edredón para reconfortarme.

Sara- Va… no estés triste, seguro que tiene una explicación

Pepa- Segurísimo ( Sarcástica, por debajo del edredón )

Paula- Venga, sal, anda!

Pepa- No quiero!

Paula- Y qué vas a hacer? Hacerte un caparazón con las mantas como una ermitaña y no salir nunca más a la luz del día?

Pepa- … ( Tras un silencio )… tal vez lo haga!

Sara- No vas a estar enferma en cama toda la vida Pepa…

Pepa-…pero lo puedo intentar!

Sara- Luego te enfadas cuando Silvia dice que parece que tienes ocho años ( Divertida )

Pepa- … Silvia es imbécil ( Amargamente )

Paula y Sara se miraron y pusieron los ojos en blanco.

Paula- Y no te dijo nada más?

Pepa- Sí, algo si dijo…

Paula- Ah, sí? ( Esperanzada ) El qué?

Pepa- Que me llamaría! ( Enfadada )

Me destapé bruscamente, sobresaltando a las dos.

Pepa- A ti te ha llamado? Eh? ( Paula negó ) Pues a mí tampoco!

Forcé la voz para imitar a Silvia, poniendo un tono de voz agudo y algo repelente.

Pepa- " Te llamo mañana, te llamo mañana…" … LOS COJONES MAÑANA!

En ese momento se oyó la voz de Lola desde fuera.

Lola- NIÑA! ESA BOCA!

Pepa-…PERDÓN!

Me volví a ocultar debajo del edredón a modo coraza.

Pepa- He hecho el ridículo…!

Sara- Que nooooo… ( Perdiendo la paciencia, con los ojos en blanco )

Pepa- Que sí! Menuda hostia me he dado, se ha tenido que partir el culo en su casa acordándose de la escenita que monté… que vergüenza por favor…

Paula- Pero vergüenza por qué? Si ha sido super bonito Pepa…

Pepa- Super bonito…? Super imbécil más bien! Esa soy yo, Super Imbécil! Me falta la capa y llevar las bragas por encima de los pantalones…Vaya hachazo sentimental me he llevado… Un robo sentimental ha sido, menudo atraco a mano armada, vaya timo!

Sara- Quieres dejar de decir tonterías?!

Pepa- No son tonterías! ( Encogiéndome debajo del edredón )

No me paré a pensar el ridículo que sí que estaba haciendo en ese momento. Estaba teniendo una rabieta digna de párvulos, cada vez que alzaba un poco la voz, esta se escuchaba enlatada debajo de las sábanas que utiliza por escudo… pero en ese momento me daba igual.

Pepa- Me ha despreciado como un calcetín sucio…

Sara- Pero qué calcetín…?!

Pepa- No! Peor! Como la balleta de debajo del fregadero que está comida de mierda, llena de manchas de colacao y similares y que apesta a cinco metros de distancia… no pienso volver a salir a la calle en la vida!

Paula- Y qué vas a ser? La niña burbuja?

Pepa- Como si tengo que ser la burbuja freixenet, me da igual! Yo de aquí no me muevo… y todo por vuestra culpa!

Sara- Por nuestra culpa? ( Indignada )

Pepa- Sí! Por vuestra culpa, y por vuestros discursitos sobre el amor, que parecéis una película de estas malas de sobremesa de antena tres, y voy yo y caigo como una tonta… hay que ser gilipollas! Que manera de hacer el capullo… que alguien me pegue un tiro…

Paula- Eh… esto… Pepa…

Pepa- Ni Pepa ni Pepe! Dejadme en paz! Que por vuestra culpa me he lanzado y me ha hecho la cobra… a mí! A Pepa Miranda!Que he sido lo más grande en este pueblo! La leyenda urbana para las mujeres,la Colombode las bragas! La cobra! A mí! En la vida me lo habían hecho!

Sara- Esto, Pepa que…

Pepa- Que nada! No pienso salir, me voy a hundir con mi barco, como el del Titanic… de aquí no me muevo, lo saben los negros vamos!

Sara- Pepa, escucha!

Pepa- Que no te escucho nada! Por escucharte estoy así! Que me he vuelto una lila, una… una cursi, una bocachancla, una friki, una…

Silvia- Hola…

Sara/Paula- Hola!

Si pensaba que no podía pasar más vergüenza, estaba equivocada. Durante mi discursito, por el que recé para que Silvia no hubiese oído, Silvia había llamado a la puerta, abierto, entrado…

Me destapé al instante, irguiéndome rápidamente, quedando sentada en la cama… con las sábanas revueltas, el pelo despeinado… vaya imagen. Tuve suerte de que Silvia acababa de llegar, y estaba de espaldas a mi quitándose la chaqueta y la mochila en la que llevaba los libros de clase. Miré a mis amigas con cara de asesina. Empezamos un breve diálogo en el que sólo movíamos los labios, sin emitir ningún sonido.

Sara- Si es que eres imbécil…

Pepa- Por qué no me avisáis?!

Paula- Si no nos has dejado!

Pepa- Largo, largo! Fuera! ( A empujones )

Dejando la sutilidad a parte, empecé a echarlas a empujones a las dos. Quería estar a solas con Silvia, saber qué le pasaba,… y con ellas de por medio, como que no. En medio de empujones y tropiezos, Silvia se giró extrañada… tuvimos el tiempo justo para " disimular " la estampa abrazándonos entre las tres.

Silvia- Eh… pasa algo?

Pepa-N..no! Es que, estamos ensayando para el día que marquemos un gol

Sara y Paula soltaron el típico carraspeo antes de descojonarse de mí. Las tapé la boca, y cuando Silvia volvió a girarse las empujé otra vez.

Pepa- A reírse de vuestro padre a la puta calle, vamos! ( Susurrando )

Sara- Suerte! ( Susurrando )

Pepa- Que sí, que sí, fuera!

Cuando ya estaban en la puerta, las dos me hicieron el gesto de que las llamara por teléfono, no contesté, tan sólo cerré la puerta en sus narices… o lo intenté, porque Sara puso las manos para evitármelo.

Sara- Hasta luego Silvia!

Silvia- Os vais ya?

Sara- Sí, es que…

No escuché más, volví hacia atrás a la cama para recuperar mi posición anterior. Me apoyé de espaldas en el cabecero y empecé a intentar atusarme el pelo aceleradamente. Paré en seco.

Pepa- ( Pero qué coño hago..?! )

Volví a revolverme el pelo, hasta que se quedó mas o menos decente… y entonces, Silvia acabó de despedirse y tras cerrar la puerta, me miró con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Silvia- Hola Pepa…

… …..

Pepa- Hola… ( Igual de nerviosa ) Ven, siéntate si quieres

Le hice un hueco en la inmensa cama… pero, no sé que se pensaría que le iba a hacer, porque arrastró la silla del ordenador hasta el borde lateral de mi cama, y se sentó en ella quedándonos frente a frente. Quise decirla que no le iba a hacer nada… pero supe que probablemente lo estropearía el momento, porque el tono no iba a ser precisamente amable. Estaba empezando a ofenderme un poco con tanta distancia… aunque esa sensación se me pasó en cuanto me sonrío por primera vez.

Silvia- Como estás?

Pepa- Pues… ( Seria, enfadada )

Extendió su mano hasta mi frente, y tras apartarme el pelo la posó en ella. Al retirarla me hizo una caricia. Sonreí estúpidamente.

Silvia- Ya no tienes fiebre ( Sonriendo )

Pepa- Eh…? ( Sonriendo estúpidamente )

Silvia- Que ya estás mejor

Pepa- Ah! Sí, sí…

Silvia- Es que me había dicho mi hermana que tenías gripe y algo de fiebre y… por eso me he pasado, para ver como estabas…

Las dos bajamos la cabeza avergonzadas, y se hizo un silencio incómodo. Suspiré, y me acerqué un poco más a ella.

Pepa- Y… y tú como estás?

Silvia- Yo?...bien

Pepa- Es que, como el otro día… te fuiste así y… cuando te dije… eso, ( Poniéndome roja )… te pusiste a llorar…

Silvia- Ya… ( Bajando la cabeza )

Cogí una de sus manos, y ella las miró.

Pepa- Silvia… qué pasó? Que dije o … hice para que te hiciese llorar así? ( Negó con la cabeza ) Porque te juro que no sé lo que fue… he estado estos días dándole vueltas y no consigo entender lo que hice mal…

Estaba acariciando su mano con mis dedos, pero ella se soltó… y tras suspirar, al fin subió la cabeza.

Silvia- No, no fue culpa tuya Pepa…

Pepa- Hombre, algo haría para que te pusieras así, no? ( Entristecida ) Qué hice, Silvia…?

Silvia se quedó callada, con la mirada perdida… impacientándome.

Pepa- Es por lo que te dije…? Es por mi cara?

Me miró extrañada.

Silvia- Por tu cara? ( Sin entender )

Pepa- Sí… por… por esto ( Señalándome los cortes ) Es que parezco un monstruo y ya no te gusto, no…?

Bajé la cabeza avergonzada… y dolida. Tal vez fuese un argumento bastante infantil, pero aquellas marcas estaban empezando a hacérmelo pasar mal... empezaban a hacer que me avergonzara de mí misma, cuando eso nunca me había sucedido.

Me escondí la cara entre las manos para que ella no pudiera ver los cortes… hasta que sentí el tacto de sus manos sobre las mías. Suavemente, las agarró para hacer que las retirara de mi cara, y quedarnos frente a frente de nuevo.

Silvia- Cómo puedes pensar algo así…?

Pepa- Porque estoy horrible y… ( Entristecida )

Silvia- Eso no es cierto ( La miré ) Tú nunca podrías estar horrible… si eres preciosa, Pepa…

Acarició mi cara con sus dedos, siguiendo el trayecto de estos con la mirada. Tuve que reprimir un escalofrío. Atrapé sus dedos con mi mano.

Pepa- Entonces qué es…?

Silvia- Fue… la tensión del momento, todo lo que ha sucedido entre nosotras hasta ahora… la impresión… ( Susurrando lo último )

Pepa- La impresión?

Me acerqué más a ella aprovechando que había bajado la cabeza. Apoyé mis piernas por debajo de los brazos de la silla en la que Silvia estaba sentada, " apresándola " entre estas, aunque sin contacto físico. Subí su cara con mi mano. Otra vez ese brillo triste en sus ojos…

Silvia- Sí, la impresión, no sé… es que… ( Suspiró ) Llevaba tanto tiempo queriendo oírtelo decir… no te imaginas la de veces que lo he imaginado en mi cabeza, Pepa ( Me miró )… la de veces que he soñado con ese momento… y… estaba convencida de que era algo que se quedaría en mis sueños…

Me acerqué un poco más a ella, acariciando su mejilla.

Pepa- Pero ha pasado… sé que he tardado, pero… ( Vi que negaba con la cabeza ) No? Qué pasa?

Silvia- Pues… ha sido mucho mejor que en mis sueños, mucho mejor que cualquiera de las veces que lo haya podido imaginar… ( Me miró, emocionada ) Ha sido la declaración más bonita que he podido ver o escuchar en mi vida Pepa…

Pese a sus palabras, supe que se avecinaban los contras.

Pepa- Pero…? ( Seria )

Silvia- Pero…

Bajó la cabeza y suspiró… cuando la volvió a subir una de las lágrimas que habían amenazado con salir todo ese tiempo, ya rodaba por su mejilla. No se la limpié… mi cuerpo se tensó. Me crucé de brazos, seria.

Silvia- … no puede ser ( Negando con la cabeza, emocionada ) Tú sabes que no puede ser…

Pepa- Eso no es verdad

Silvia- Sí que lo es Pepa, lo sabes

Quise seguir en mi pose de enfado, altiva… pero no pude. Descrucé los brazos y tomé sus manos entre las mías.

Pepa- Por qué…? Sí que puede ser ( Negó ), … te quiero ( Cerró los ojos con fuerza ) y… y yo sé que tú me quieres, por qué no puede ser?

Silvia- Tú misma lo dijiste hace poco Pepa… ( Triste ) Tú y yo sólo hemos sabido hacernos el mayor daño posible todo este tiempo, desde que nos conocemos… y no podemos seguir así, yo no quiero hacerte más daño, bastante has pasado ya a lo largo de tu vida como para que yo te haga sufrir más, no lo entiendes? ( Emocionada )

Pepa- No, no lo entiendo… ( Atrapando sus manos ) todo eso ya ha pasado

Silvia- Sí, ha pasado, pero vendrán cosas nuevas… no te das cuenta de que somos la noche y el día, Pepa? Somos incompatibles, yo… yo me lo paso muy bien contigo, me haces reír, me haces… me haces feliz, pero también me haces mucho daño, igual que yo a ti… y yo, me alegro tanto de que ahora por fin tengas el hogar que te mereces, y una familia que te va a querer y cuidar por encima de todo… yo incluida… siempre estaré aquí para todo lo que necesites, pero no de la manera que quieres, Pepa… no podemos, acabaremos destrozándonos la una a la otra, y… además tendremos que seguir viéndonos queramos o no, porque ahora somos familia

Pepa- Silvia… ( Dolida )

Silvia- No, Pepa… piénsalo, cuando no ha sido Gonzalo ha sido Verónica, cuando no Alberto y… y cuando no han sido ninguno de ellos han sido nuestras peleas, y… vendrán más cosas, acabaremos volviendo loca a la otra ( Llorando )

Pepa- Tú no me quieres?

Silvia- Eso da igual Pepa ( Suspirando )

Pepa- A mí no me da igual… ( Entristecida )

Silvia se pasó las manos por la cara, limpiando sus lágrimas, y luego colocó una de ellas en mi cara, acariciándola. No pudo evitar emocionarse otra vez al hablar.

Silvia- Vamos a dejarlo estar, vale? Podemos ser…

Pepa- No! ( Tajante ) No lo digas! Yo no quiero ser tu amiga

Silvia- Por qué…?

Pepa- Joder, Silvia! Porque tú para mí no eres una amiga!

A la mierda las delicadezas, pensé. Me acerqué a ella tanto como pude, colocando una de mis manos en su cintura y la otra en su cara.

Pepa- Eres mucho más que eso… Silvia, desde que tú llegaste he sentido cosas que no había sentido en mi vida… cosas que pensé que no existían. Me has hecho cambiar en muchas cosas, sé que no he cambiado todo lo que debería, que estoy muy lejos de ser lo que a ti te gustaría ( Negó con la cabeza, emocionada ) pero… lo estoy intentando… y aunque no lo intentase, joder Silvia, antes de conocerte no era capaz ni por asomo de decir todas estas cosas en voz alta… y mucho menos un… te quiero…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, escapándose otra lágrima al hacerlo.

Pepa- Nunca había sentido nada parecido por nadie… hasta que llegaste tú. Nunca me había preocupado tanto nadie, lo que pudiera sentir, lo que le pudiera pasar… desde que te conozco no has dejado de estar en mi cabeza ni un segundo, ni siquiera duermo por pensar en ti y cuando lo hago es para soñar contigo.

Las palabras estaban saliendo solas, no podía creer que yo estuviera diciendo algo así.

Pepa- Silvia, lo hemos… lo HE hecho mal, porque… porque llevo toda la vida siendo una bestia, un animal y… ( Negó, pero yo la ignoré )… y a veces me es difícil no ser así… pero, yo sé que puedo dejar de serlo Silvia… sé que puedo ser como a ti te gustaría que fuese, como sé que puedo ser… no sólo contigo, también con los demás… Silvia ( Bajé la mano que estaba en su cara para tomar su mano )… toda mi vida, desde que se fue mi madre, he sido una puta egoísta… salvo con Sara, Aitor y Lucas, lo he sido… sólo pensaba en mí, en lo que me beneficiaba y me daba igual pisar a quien fuera para conseguirlo…

Miré para un lado y tomé aire. No había pensado contárselo a nadie, porque pensarían que estaba loca… pero con Silvia era distinto, sentía que podía decirle lo que fuese.

Pepa- pero… cuando estuve en esa camilla, cuando Alberto estuvo a punto de mandarme al cementerio ( Un gesto de dolor apareció en su cara )… no sé si estuve en coma o qué paso, pero… vi a mi madre, hablé con ella y… ella me dio una cantidad de motivos por los que debería volver, ser fuerte y seguir con vida, y yo no quise… no quería volver, estuve a punto de quedarme allí, porque era lo que de verdad deseaba, estar con ella… y, lo hubiera hecho, sino hubiese sido porque pensé en ti Silvia, en lo que podrías sentir si yo…

Silvia- No lo digas, por favor… ( En un llanto, tapándose la cara )

Pepa- Y me di cuenta de que podría pasarme la eternidad entera sufriendo el dolor que sufría en aquella casa, pero no podría estar más de un día separada de ti, aunque me odies, aunque no me quieras ver… me da igual.

Silvia se destapó la cara, y contra todo pronóstico, se abalanzó sobre mí para abrazarme con fuerza. Hundió su cara en mi cuello, y pude sentir como las lágrimas seguían saliendo por sus ojos. La estreché entre mis brazos lo más fuerte que pude, pegándola a mí, acariciando su espalda… cerrando los ojos.

Unos minutos después, cuando se hubo tranquilizado, la separé lentamente de mí. Pegué mi frente a la suya.

Pepa- Silvia, yo… jamás he estado con nadie, ni he estado enamorada… jamás he dejado que nadie pase a mi lado más de una noche, ni que me conozca… y jamás he sentido tantas ganas de hacerlo yo con otra persona. Pero ahora sí siento todo eso… por primera vez sí que lo siento. Quiero estar a tu lado, cuidar de ti, protegerte… quiero que estés a mi lado, que cuides de mí, que me protejas… quiero que seas mi chica

Ladeé mi cabeza para que mis labios acariciaran los suyos en un leve roce. Ella colocó sus manos a los dos lados de mi cara.

Pepa- Tú no quieres…?

Silvia- N…no me lo pongas más difícil… por favor… ( Entrecortadamente )

Acaricié su cara a la vez que volví a hacer que nuestros labios se rozasen. Iba a contestar…pero el tiempo se agotó.

Después del sonido del timbre, y del de la puerta principal cerrarse, que había ignorado… oí un alarido reconocible en cualquier lugar del mundo.

D. Lorenzo- MIRANDA!

Esta vez fui yo la que se apartó de golpe, sobresaltándose… pero lo hice porque supe que mi vida corría grave peligro.

Pepa- Hostias! Tu padre?! Qué hace aquí?!

Silvia- Pues… pues, no sé ( Limpiándose las lágrimas )

Pepa- No sabes?

Me puse de rodillas sobre la cama, mirando hacia el techo.

Silvia- Pepa… qué haces? ( Aún con voz llorosa )

Pepa- Que qué hago? Buscar las cámaras que se habrá encargado tu padre de colocarme en la habitación

Silvia- Qué dices Pepa! ( Riendo suavemente )

Tiró de mi brazo para que me volviese a sentar.

Silvia- No seas paranoica anda… y quédate quieta en la cama, que estás enferma…

Pepa- Que no, princesa! ( Sonrió tímidamente mientras me arropaba ) Que este hombre es un perro policía, que es capaz de oler el miedo, y en esta habitación ahora mismo hay mucho miedo!

Silvia- Pepa, que es mi padre…

Pepa- Precisamente por eso, como se entere de todo el pastel me mata, me ahorca, me asfixia!

Silvia- Deja de exagerar!

Pepa- Exagerar?

Silvia- Sí! ( Se cayó para escuchar las voces del pasillo ) Y cálmate, que viene para acá.

Pepa- Qué?!

Me fui a levantar, pero ella me obligó a tumbarme otra vez, y me volvió a arropar

Pepa- Huye tú que puedes, no mires hacia atrás…!

Silvia- Pepa, por Dios! Que a estas alturas sabe perfectamente que somos amigas!

Pepa- Lo sabe?! ( Levantó una ceja ) Se lo has dicho?! ( Asintió ) Joder, Silvia! Eso no se dice, a tu padre no le puedes confesar que eres nada mío, qué quieres, que me degolle? Tienes… tienes que decirle que no, aunque haya pruebas, grabaciones, cámaras ocultas… lo que sea! Por dios, dile que yo no sabía que eras su hija!

Silvia- Pepa, siempre lo has sabido, y siempre te ha encantado saberlo ( Subió su ceja otra vez )

Pepa- En estos momentos no ( Me tapé hasta la barbilla ) Joder, que ahora mismo estoy indefensa… no estoy preparada para enfrentarme con tu padre, y menos ahora que sabe que somos familia…tiene que tener un rebote de cojones.

Silvia- Un poquito ( Rió )… Venga ya, Pepa, si te has encarado mil veces con él y te encanta

Pepa- Ya, pero… ( Agobiada ) Ahora me tiene acorralada, en la cama! Dios, no hay escapatoria

La puerta se abrió de nuevo.

Lola- Papá, quieres no dar voces? Está aquí

Don Lorenzo apareció por detrás de Lola, mirándome con la mayor cara de sota que había visto en la vida. Tragué saliva.

D. Lorenzo- Hola Miranda


	3. Los charcos más pequeños son los más

*CAP.3: "LOS CHARCOS MÁS PEQUEÑOS SON LOS MÁS PROFUNDOS"*

PEPA

Un nudo del tamaño de un puño apareció en mi garganta. Tragué saliva como pude antes de contestar.

Pepa- Ho..hola Don Lorenzo

Don Lorenzo dio unos pasos hasta introducirse por completo en mi habitación. Apreté las sábanas con fuerza, y aprovechando un pequeño diálogo entre él y Lola, miré a Silvia suplicándole con la mirada que no nos dejar a solas.

Silvia- Tranquila… ( Susurró )

Lola- Bueno, yo me vuelvo a la cocina que estoy con la cena, ahí os dejo

Sonrió y se fue,… aunque gracias a Dios dejó la puerta abierta. Don Lorenzo se acercó hasta mi cama, y ante mi sorpresa se sentó en ella… cerca, muy cerca… demasiado cerca. Besó a su hija en la mejilla.

D. Lorenzo- Hola cariño

Silvia- Hola papá ( Sonriendo ) Qué haces aquí?

D. Lorenzo- Pues venía a preocuparme por el estado de Miranda, y a hablar con ella

Pepa- ( Ala, " por el estado de Miranda ", como si yo no estuviera presente… un momento! A hablar? A hablar de qué? De fútbol no creo, este hombre sabe algo y viene a acabar conmigo entre terribles sufrimientos… ahora que me tiene a tiro y convaleciente va a aprovechar para borrarme del mapa… )

Me tapé un poco más con el edredón, como si este fuera de acero.

Silvia- Ah, pues muy bien

Esa pequeña conversación se estiró en el tiempo como un chicle… supongo que fue mi mente que así lo hizo, para intentar aprovechar para pensar en alguna forma de huir de allí… aunque no la encontré. Miré la ventana.

Pepa- ( Mierda! Está cerrada… )

Supe que Silvia había leído mis pensamientos, ya que al mirarme subió una ceja en plan " Deja de pensar estupideces ".

Pepa- ( Claro, que lista, como tu eres su niña… como a ti no te va a despellejar como a un cerdo… )

D. Lorenzo- Cómo se encuentra Miranda?

Pepa- Eh… pues, pues bien, me encuentro bien ( Nerviosa ) Con un poco de frío… y eso ( Me tapé más )

D. Lorenzo- Me alegro de que este mejor… mire, he venido aquí para hablar con usted. Sé que nunca hemos tenido una buena relación…

Me miró de forma acusadora, como queriéndome decir que era por mi culpa por ser tan anormal… de haberlo dicho con palabras, fijo que hubiera dicho algo así.

D. Lorenzo-… pero yo quería decirle que siento mucho lo que le ha hecho ese desgraciado todo este tiempo… siento no haberme enterado y haberla podido ayudar y…

Pepa- No pasa nada, no se preoc…

D. Lorenzo- Déjeme hablar, cojones!

Tragué saliva y me callé al instante. Mire a Silvia, pero esta sólo hizo el gesto de que no le hiciera caso.

Pepa- ( Míralo, se está aguantando la furia porque esta su hija delante… de aquí a que me ponga el flexo en la cara para que confiese un paso, un paso! )

D. Lorenzo- Sí que pasa, era mi deber haber descubierto algo así… yo sólo quiero pedirle perdón por ello, y también por lo que le dije aquel día sobre… ( Aquí su cara cambió, transmitiendo culpabilidad ) … que alguien debería cruzarle la cara… ( Bajó la cabeza ) de haber sabido lo que pasaba jamás le hubiera dicho algo así, lo siento mucho.

Me callé durante unos instantes, pensando que si hablaba me volvería a chillar… pero no lo hizo, me miró impaciente.

Pepa- De verdad que no pasa nada, no se preocupe… nadie lo sabía.

D. Lorenzo- Pues mal hecho! ( Me sobresalté ) Tenía que habernos dicho algo! Como se le ocurre cargar con todo eso sin abrir la boca?!

Pepa- Es que… es que yo…

Silvia- Papá!

D. Lorenzo- Está bien… lo siento. Sólo me queda darle la bienvenida a usted a la familia, y…

En ese momento, Lola llamó a Silvia desde la cocina. Esta se levantó de la silla.

Silvia- Voy!

Miré a Silvia interrogante… le había pedido que no me dejara allí y …

Pepa- ( Ala! Como el que oye llover, serás traidora… )

D. Lorenzo- … y decirle que a partir de ahora… ( Bajando la voz, mientras seguía a su hija con la mirada )… que…

Don Lorenzo cambió drásticamente de registro una vez que Silvia abandonó la habitación. Acortó la distancia que había entre nosotros y me agarró de la sudadera, haciéndome sacar parte del cuerpo de debajo de las sábanas. Susurrante…

D. Lorenzo- Escúcheme bien Miranda! Le voy a decir un par de cosas, que sienta mucho lo que le ha pasado no quiere decir que no me haya sentado como una patada en los mismísimos cojones que usted ahora sea de MI familia.

Pepa- Pero… pero usted…! ( Tragué saliva )

D. Lorenzo- Cállese, anormal!

Cerré la boca, mientras llamaba mentalmente a gritos a Silvia.

D. Lorenzo- Esto es una advertencia!

Levantó la mano, y mi reacción fue ladear la cara y apretar los ojos.

D. Lorenzo-… pero qué cojones hace? Míreme, que no la voy a pegar por Dios! ( Le miré, aún con los ojos achinados ) Vamos a dejar las cosas claras, usted se pensara que porque ahora sea de la familia esto va a ser el coño dela Bernarda, pero…

No pude evitarlo, se me escapó la risa floja. Entre que me estaba imaginando el hilo musical del padrino de fondo mientras nombraba a la familia, y lo del coño dela Bernarda…

D. Lorenzo- … se está usted riendo en mi cara? ( Alterado )

Pepa- Que no, que no! Que es que me he acordado de una cosa… ( Intentando parar la risa )

D. Lorenzo- Diossss… que cruz ( Volvió a agarrarme de la ropa ) Como iba diciendo, está usted muy equivocada! Ahora más que nunca voy a vigilarla de cerca, como si fuese su sombra… me escucha?!

Pepa- Si, si…

D. Lorenzo- Voy a estar atento a todas sus jugadas, y más le vale no meter la pata como acostumbra, porque como le vea hacer la mamarracha en esta casa… la empapelo! Como le haga llevarse un disgusto a mi hija mayor, o a mi yerno… la empapelo! Y como se le ocurra hacerle alguna jugarreta o cualquier tipo de daño a mi niña ( Hablando de Silvia ), uy…. Ahí sí que…

Pepa- Me… me empapela?

D. Lorenzo- No ( Acercándose mucho a mí, susurrando ) La mato. La mataré de la forma más agónica y espectacular posible… ha quedado claro?

Pepa-Cristalino… ( Tragando saliva )

D. Lorenzo-Está usted adver…

Se oyeron pasos que venían hacia mi habitación, antes de que Silvia entrara, Don Lorenzo se abalanzó sobre mí para darme el abrazo de Judas más grande jamás creado. Silvia se paró en el marco de la puerta y sonrió ante la escena.

D. Lorenzo-Bueno Miranda, pues me alegro mucho de que ya todo esté bien ( Palmeando mi espalda, susurró en mi oído ) Y no lo olvide, como si fuese su sombra…

Entonces se levantó, y se hizo el sorprendido al ver a Silvia en la puerta.

D. Lorenzo- Hija! Estás aquí ( Ella sonrió )

Pepa-( Será cabrón… para que luego me llamen a mi mafiosa, este pasa de ser el capo de Sicilia al abuelito de Heydi en un segundo… )

D. Lorenzo-Bueno, yo ya me voy ( Caminando hacia la puerta ) Lo dicho Miranda, mejórese… te espero en el salón cariño

Besó la cabeza de Silvia mientras me lanzaba una mirada criminal. Abrí la boca hasta los pies. Don Lorenzo se fue, cerrando la puerta tras de él. Silvia me miró con los ojos brillantes, sonriendo.

Silvia- Qué tal?

Pepa- … genial.

Fue mi respuesta. No me atrevía a romperle la ilusión… era la primera vez en días que la veía así de contenta… quien era yo para decirle que su padre era un falso, un canalla, un…!

Silvia- Lo ves, tonta, si mi padre en el fondo es un amor

Pepa- Sí, ni que lo digas ( Apretando los dientes ) Encantador…

Silvia- A que no ha sido para tanto?

Pepa- Nooo, para nada ( Irónica )

Silvia- Bueno pues… ( Se giró para recoger su mochila ) Yo ya me voy

Pepa- Cómo…? Ya?

Asintió lentamente.

Pepa- Pero… así, sin más, te vas?

Silvia- Si ( Extrañada )

Pepa- Y lo que estábamos hablando…? ( Dolida )

Silvia- Pepa… ( Suspiró ) Eso ya está hablado y zanjado

Pepa- Lo estará para ti ( Empezando a enfadarme )

Ignoró mi último comentario, y tras recoger sus cosas se acercó hasta mí, que seguía mirándola incrédula.

Silvia- Bueno, mejórate… así en dos días estás otra vez en el instituto volviéndolas locas a todas ( Bromeando )

Fue a besarme en la mejilla, pero me aparté bruscamente.

Pepa- Y eso a qué viene? Que yo no quiero volver loca a nadie joder, que yo lo que quiero es…

Silvia- Pepa, por favor…

Pepa- Está bien, como quieras

Me giré enfadada, y después de cubrirme con el edredón me tumbé mirando hacia la pared.

Silvia- No te enfades…

Pepa- No te ibas? ( Enfadada )

Silvia suspiró largamente, y tras unos segundos de silencio, se fue hacia la puerta y cerrándola tras de ella, desapareció de allí. Apreté los puños… estaba más disgustada que enfadada. Podía pasar que me estuviese rechazando por, lo que para mí eran, motivos estúpidos… podía pasar que se apartase cada vez que intentaba algo,… pero esa última broma había sobrado totalmente. Era como si se estuviera tomando a coña mis sentimientos.

… ….

Estuve unos diez minutos de cara a la pared, enfurruñada… y lo peor es que a penas podía respirar por la gripe… entre unas cosas y otras, casi no había dormido esos dos días.

Escuché como la puerta de mi cuarto se abría… a penas podía respirar, pero no me costó percibir el olor a comida.

Pepa- Lola… no tengo hambre ( Entristecida )

Silvia- Pues espero que hagas un esfuerzo

En cuanto escuché su voz, me giré rápidamente. Ahí estaba ella, haciendo malabarismos para cerrar la puerta con una bandeja en las manos. Me incorporé.

Pepa- Qué haces aquí..? Pensé que te habías marchado

Silvia- Ya… iba a hacerlo

Se sentó en la silla que aún permanecía al lado de mi cama, colocando la bandeja encima de sus piernas. Continuó hablando:

Silvia-… pero luego he pensado que tenías que cenar, y conociéndote seguro que no ibas a querer… así que me quedo un rato para obligarte a comer ( sonrió )

Pepa- No es necesario, puedes irte ( Dándole la espalda )

Silvia- Pepa… no seas cabezona anda ( No respondí ) Vas a comer por las buenas o por las malas ( Bromeando )

Pepa- Estás graciosa hoy, eh?

Silvia- No estés así, por favor…

Pepa- Así cómo?

Silvia- Enfadada… sin ni siquiera mirarme

No contesté. En esos momentos no tenía nada que decirle.

Silvia- No seas así… que he tenido que convencer a mi padre para que se fuera él y quedarme un rato contigo…

Resoplé. Tras unos segundos…

Pepa-… de qué es la sopa?

Silvia- Cómo sabes que es sopa? ( Rió )

Pepa- Porque Lola lleva dos días alimentándome a base de ellas… empiezo a tener caldo fluyendo por las venas…

Silvia- Es un caldito de pollo ( Divertida ) No lo quieres?

Pepa- No

Silvia- Pues me lo tomo yo

Pepa- Pues tómatelo

Silvia fue a tomarse una cucharada, parecía que me había salido con la mía… hasta que mis tripas rugieron sonoramente. Ella empezó a reírse.

Silvia- Sí que la quieres

Me giré, quedándome sentada en la cama.

Pepa- Sólo para que me dejes en paz

Mis tripas volvieron a rugir.

Silvia- Ya… y que vayas a empezar a autofagocitarte de un momento a otro, no tiene nada que ver, no? ( Riendo )

Pepa- Trae

Extendí mis manos para coger la bandeja, pero ella se apartó, impidiéndomelo.

Silvia- No, no!

Pepa- Qué quieres, que te lo suplique?

Silvia- Que no te doy la bandeja, que estás muy débil, se te cae y la lías

Pepa- Pero..! ( Alucinando ) Silvia, que estoy enferma, no gilipollas

Silvia- Va, que te la doy yo ( Riendo )

La miré flipando.

Pepa- Ni de coña

Silvia- Que sí tonta, va, que viene el avión… ( Haciendo eses con la cuchara )

Pepa- Silvia, me estás haciendo pasar vergüenza

Silvia- A ver esa bocaaa…

Quise seguir enfadada, pero no pude… se me escapó la sonrisa. Abrí a medias la boca, pero entre la cara que ponía ella y las tonterías que estaba haciendo, cuando la cuchara estaba a punto de entrar en mi boca me empecé a reír… haciendo que el líquido se derramara.

Silvia- Ala, ya la has liado! ( Rompiendo a reír )

La miré flipando en colores y riendo. Dejó la cuchara en el plato, y cogió la servilleta para limpiarme. Aún me resbalaba sopa por los labios, tras limpiarme con la mano intenté apartarla de mí.

Pepa- Quieres dejar de hacer el mongolo? Déjame en paz! ( Riendo )

Silvia- Que sólo te voy a limpiar! ( Riendo )

Pepa- Estate quieta ! ( Riendo )

Empezamos a forcejear. Ella tiraba de mí para atraerme y yo la empujaba.

Silvia- Pepa! Pepa la sopa, que se va a caer! ( Riendo )

Seguimos forcejeando partiéndonos de risa, hasta que de un tirón su cara quedó muy cerca de la mía… y se hizo el silencio. Le miré a los labios mientras mi risa se apagaba, ella hizo lo mismo. Tras unos segundos, fue a apartarse hasta que…

Pepa- Toma sopa!

Metí los dedos en el plato y después se los pasé por la cara.

Silvia- Ahh… será cerda la tía..! ( Limpiándose )

Estallé en carcajadas. Silvia me miró, aparentemente enfadada…

Silvia- Te recuerdo que la sopa era para ti, no para que me ensucies con ella ( Seria )

Pepa- Lo sien… ( Seria de golpe )

Silvia- Así que toma!

Hizo lo mismo que yo había hecho segundos antes, pringándome toda la cara. Abrí mucho la boca. Me había vacilado totalmente.

Silvia- Que guapa estás ( Riendo )

Pepa- Si, no? Te vas a enterar

Silvia- No, Pepa, no! ( Riendo )

Empezamos a embadurnarnos la una a la otra con lo que quedaba en el plato entre risas, hasta que Lola irrumpió en la habitación.

Lola- Pero qué son esas vo…?! La madre que os parió!

Gritó Lola al ver la estampa. Yo de rodillas, casi encima de Silvia, con la cara y el pelo pringado… y Silvia agazapada en la silla, muerta de risa, intentando apartarme y con las mismas pintas asquerosas que yo, salvo que su pelo estaba intacto.

Silvia- … ha sido ella! ( Señalándome )

Pepa- Qué?! ( Mirándola )

Lola- Voy a tener que sacar la zapatilla con la edad que tenéis? Tú ( A Silvia ) ya estás limpiando esta guarrada, y tú! ( A mí ) A la ducha ahora mismo, te has quedado sin cenar!

Pepa- Pero Lola..!

Lola- Que Lola ni que niño muerto, tira!

Me levanté, y pasé por su lado.

Pepa- Pero que ha empezado ella!

Lola- Que me da igual quien empezase! Como crías de ocho años, tira para la ducha! ( Dándome un cachete en el culo )

Pepa- Ahh! ( Quejándome )

Lola- Vamos, desfila! Ya puedes volver reluciente como los chorros del oro!

Pepa- Pero…!

Lola- Ni peros ni peras, vamos! ( Con los brazos en jarras )

Miré a Silvia amenazadoramente. Estaba roja, tapándose la cara.

Pepa- Pero que mírala, que se está riendo!

Lola se giró para mirarla, y Silvia se puso seria.

Silvia- Yo? Que va

Lola- Que va? Vete ahora mismo a por la fregona! ( Levantándola de un brazo )

Me encaminé triunfalmente hacia el baño, lo último que pude oír fue.

Lola- Menos risas y a limpiar!

Silvia- Pero que se lo está inventando!

… …

Un rato después, y ya limpia volví a la habitación… encontrándome a Silvia sentada en mi cama. Al verme me miró enfurruñada.

Silvia- Chivata!

Pepa- Acusica, traidora!

Las dos luchamos para aguantarnos la risa y mantenernos serias.

Silvia- Por tu culpa me he llevado una bronca, y encima te he tenido que limpiar la habitación!

Pepa- Y tú?

Silvia- Yo qué?!

Pepa- Que por tu culpa me han dejado sin cenar, que he estado a punto de comerme la pastilla del jabón en la ducha!

Vi como miraba para un lado para aguantarse la risa.

Silvia- Pues te chinchas!

Pepa- Chinchas?! Mira que eres repipi eh?

Silvia- Y tú una ordinaria!

Pepa- Mocosa

Silvia- Payasa

Pepa- Canija!

Silvia- Eeh… ehh ( Pensando )

Pepa- Eh, qué? Pitufa ( Tumbándome en la cama y arropándome )

Silvia- Eh…

Pepa- Tick, tack, tick, tack… se te acaba el tiempo

Silvia-… Jirafa!

Pepa- Que te calles!

Le tiré un cojín que dio justo en el blanco, en toda la cara de Silvia. Fue a cobrarse venganza, pero entonces empecé a tiritar. Se acercó a mí preocupada, arrodillándose al borde de la cama, tocándome la frente.

Silvia- Estás bien? ( Preocupada )

Pepa- Sí, es que me ha entrado frío

Silvia- Por qué no intentas dormir un poco? Ya es de noche

Pepa- Es que no puedo

Silvia- Por qué?

Pepa- Porque con la gripe casi no puedo respirar cuando estoy tumbada, y me pongo nerviosa, y doy vueltas… no he podido dormir mucho hasta ahora.

Silvia- Por qué no lo has dicho antes? Ahora vengo ( Levantándose )

Pepa- Donde vas?

Silvia- Shh!

Abrió la puerta despacio y se fue. A los pocos minutos volvió.

Pepa- Qué pasa?

Silvia- Que se han quedado fritos en el sofá ( Divertida ) Te he traído esto

Se sentó a mi lado y abrió un pequeño bote. Metió los dedos en él para sacarlos llenos de un pegote de color.

Pepa- Qué coño es ese mejunje Silvia?

Silvia- Pues el vip vaporub de toda la vida

Pepa- Eh?

Silvia- Te echas un poquito y ya verás como respiras genial

Pepa- Que me lo eche…? Donde?

Silvia- En el culo ( Seria )

Pepa- Qué?! ( Asustada )

Rompió a reír.

Silvia- En el pecho, Pepa, dónde va a ser?

Pepa- Ah, vale… trae

Silvia- Sí, como con la sopa.. no, quita que te lo pongo yo

Se sentó a mi lado en la cama.

Pepa- Silvia, que… que no hace falta, que me lo pongo yo ( Avergonzada )

Silvia- Y qué hago con esto? ( Enseñándome el pegote en sus dedos ) Va, levántate la sudadera

Pepa- Que no Silvia, que… ( Avergonzada )

Silvia- Qué pasa?

Pepa- Puess… que no llevo nada debajo!

Empezó a reír.

Silvia- Me vas a decir que a estas alturas te da vergüenza que te vea algo, que por otra parte ya he visto varias veces?

Pepa- Dos, y de refilón

Silvia- Pepa, por Dios… Venga, que no te miro

Después de descalzarse, se subió a horcajadas sobre mí, que permanecía tumbada en la cama… empecé a mirar para todos los lados, nerviosa. Lo que me faltaba, que se me subiera encima.

Pepa- Que no es necesario, que respiro fuerte y…

Silvia- No digas tonterías, que no pasa nada, si hay confianza, no?

Pepa- ( Sí, confianza si hay… lo que no hay es fuerza de voluntad… madre de dios, que en cuanto me toque la lio, que la voy a liar… )

Silvia- Relájate! Que no te voy a mirar nada

Pepa- Está bien…

Respiré hondo para coger fuerzas… las iba a necesitar. Mirando para abajo, Silvia metió la mano por debajo de la sudadera y empezó a ascender, sin levantar la ropa… cosa que agradecí… pero el agradecimiento desapareció cuando noté las yemas frías de sus dedos llegando al lugar crítico. Sin poder hacer nada, mi piel empezó a erizarse bajo sus dedos… Cerré los ojos.

Pepa- ( Ay dios, que lo va a notar, que se me está erizando la piel… bueno, la piel y lo que no es la piel… que pare, que pare ya! )

Agarré con fuerza las sábanas cuando empezó a mover los dedos en círculos para extender la crema. Creí que el suplicio había acabado cuando paró… pero para nada, empezó a mover los dedos otra vez haciendo los círculos más grandes y acercándose peligrosamente hacia uno de mis pechos.

Pepa- ( Nada, que no va a parar… y pretende que sea su amiga? )

Silvia suspiró, entrecerrando los ojos.

Pepa- ( Esto es una tortura… se me están poniendo como timbres de castillo… haz algo, haz algo! )

Metí mi mano debajo de la ropa para agarrar la suya y sacarla.

Pepa- Vale! Ya! Yaaa… ya estoy mejor, respiro como si estuviera en el polo, gracias! ( Nerviosa )

Silvia- De nada, no hay de qué ( Despertando del trance ) Por qué… por qué no duermes un poco?

Pepa- ( Que duerma dice, que cachonda )

La miré fijamente, vi que estaba algo sonrojada.

Pepa- Y tú?

Silvia- Yo debería irme ya a casa, es tarde

Pepa- Quédate conmigoun rato más, por favor… sólo hasta que me duerma

Silvia- Bueno… está bien, pero sólo un rato eh? Que mañana tengo clase

Pepa- Claro ( Sonreí )

Silvia se levantó y fue hasta la puerta para apagar la luz. Después volvió a la cama y se tumbó a mi lado. Estuvimos unos segundos en silencio, hasta que me atreví a hacerlo. Despacio, me acerqué a ella y rodeé su cintura con uno de mis brazos. Me recosté en su pecho, hundiendo mi cara en su cuello.

Pepa- Buenas noches

Pensé que se apartaría… pero no lo hizo. Rodeó mi cuerpo con uno de sus brazos, y con el otro me acarició lentamente el pelo, hasta que me dormí.

Silvia- ( Suspiró ) Buenas noches Pepa…


	4. Hoy como siempre, mañana ojalá

*CAP.4: "HOY COMO SIEMPRE, MAÑANA… OJALÁ"*

PEPA

Sudores fríos… angustia, oscuridad. Temblaba, pero no sabía por qué… tampoco sabía donde estaba. Apreté los puños… entonces sentí que algo sujetaba mis muñecas. Intenté librarme del amarre… pero sólo sirvió para que las cuerdas levantaran mi piel haciéndome daño. Gruñí… y entonces me di cuenta de que se me acababa el aire. Inconscientemente, intentaba tomar grandes bocanadas de aire… pero sólo me servía para ahogarme más. Algo cubría mi cabeza.

Alguien me destapó la cara repentinamente… y yo aproveché para respirar y toser. Levanté la cabeza… cegándome con la luz repentina. Y entonces oí una risa… aquel horrible timbre de voz que sólo significaba problemas y dolor. Consigo abrir uno de los ojos pese a la luz… y le vi.. Él y su sonrisa diabólica.

Alberto- Ya te has despertado?

Pepa- Qué hago aquí? Donde estoy?

Alberto- Yo bien, gracias

Su puño aterriza en mi cara… me había partido el labio de un golpe, aunque por lo que sentía sabía que no eran los únicos golpes que me había dado. Escupí la sangre.

Alberto- Te habías olvidado de mí?

Pepa- No estás aquí.. no eres real…

Rió sonoramente.

Alberto- Tú crees?

Pepa- Sí, ya no estoy en tu puto infierno… ya no estoy sola, tengo familia

Alberto- Y cuánto crees que te va a durar?

Me callé y bajé la cabeza.

Alberto- Sé realista, sabes que nadie te aguanta demasiado tiempo… acabarán descubriendo como eres, y te quedarás sola… otra vez ( Sonrió )

Pepa- Eso no es verdad…

Alberto- Vamos! Claro que lo es, lo sabes! Tu madre se murió para no soportarte ( Riendo )

Pepa- CÁLLATE, CÁLLATE! ( Revolviéndome en la silla ) ESO NO ES VERDAD!

Alberto- Bueno… puede que no. Pero con tu " nueva familia "… que bonito ( Dramatizó ) sí que te pasará, acabarán echándote a la calle en cuanto descubran el monstruo que en realidad eres

Pepa- No soy un monstruo ( Bajé la cabeza )… no lo soy…

Alberto- Claro que lo eres! Lo sabes tan bien como yo… ( se arrodilló frente a mí ) Tú y yo somos iguales

Pepa- No! No soy como tú!

Alberto- Puede que por ahora no del todo… pero tienes el mismo potencial ( Sonrió ) Sólo es cuestión de tiempo que salga a la luz… vamos! Tú lo sabes, sabes que la mayoría de las veces te es imposible reprimir tus verdaderos instintos… cuanto tiempo crees que aguantaras sin sacarlos de nuevo?

Pepa- No…no…

Alberto- Sí! No podrás ocultar la verdad eternamente… tarde o temprano te delatarás a ti misma, ambos lo sabemos

Pepa- Eso no pasará ( Mirándole fijamente )

Alberto- Lamento decepcionarte… pero sí lo hará. Con el tiempo me darás la razón… está escrito ( Sonriendo )

Alberto se levantó y rodeó la silla a la que estaba amarrada. Me desató, manteniéndome inmovilizada… empujándome a través de los pasillos, hablándome al oído.

Alberto- Ves todo esto? Ves este lugar?

Pepa- Cállate! ( Cerrando los ojos )

Alberto- Ábrelos! No seas tan cobarde!

Tiró de mis parpados para obligarme a mirar. Grité… pero el habló por encima de mis gritos.

Alberto- Aquí empezará todo… aquí empezarás a ser como de verdad eres! MÍRALO!

Pepa- No!

Forcejeamos… y al final no me quedó más remedio que mirar. Era una estancia lúgubre, enorme… pasillos, habitaciones parecidas a celdas… puertas metálicas.

Alberto- No lo olvides, hagas lo que hagas… el momento llegará! Acabarás aquí, y serás la bestia que siempre prometiste ser! ( Riendo )

Pepa- Suéltame! Es mentira!

Alberto- Nos vemos ( Riendo ) y recuerda… está escrito

" Está escrito… está escrito… está escrito…"

Me sobresalté, quedándome sentada. Miré para todos los lados… estaba otra vez en mi cama. Sudaba, respiraba agitadamente… sentía una gran presión en el pecho, necesitaba tomar aire y no podía hacerlo.

Sentí como alguien se colocaba a mi lado rápidamente y me agarró… volví a sobresaltarme, intenté apartarla de mí, desesperada.

Pepa- Déjame, déjame! No es verdad!

Puso una de sus manos en mi cara, la otra sobre mi hombro.

Silvia- Pepa! Pepa tranquila!

Pepa- No es verdad, no es verdad! ( Con la voz quebrada )

Se acercó a mí y me abrazó. Mi cabeza quedó apoyada sobre su hombro.

Silvia- Tranquilízate, sólo ha sido una pesadilla… respira ( Susurrando )

Pepa- Era real…

Silvia- Sólo era un sueño, no pasa nada

En ese instante sentí una enorme necesidad de aferrarme a ella… me abracé a su cuerpo, aún agitada… a punto de echarme a llorar.

Pepa- No me dejes sola… por favor, no me dejes sola

Silvia- Pepa…

Pepa- No me dejes sola! ( La interrumpí ) Perdóname… no volveré a ser así, pero no me dejéis sola!

Sin entender mucho, Silvia me separó de ella. Agarró mi cara con sus manos, pegando su frente a la mía, y con una voz tranquila que me ayudó a recuperar la calma, dijo:

Silvia- No sé qué has soñado, pero nunca te vas a quedar sola… Mírame ( lo hice ) Nunca te voy a dejar sola, siempre estaré contigo

Pepa- Lo juras?

Silvia- Te lo juro. Sólo ha sido un sueño, no va a pasar nada malo… confía en mí. Confías en mí?

Por primera vez en mi vida podía responder a esa pregunta. Asentí con la cabeza. Ella volvió a abrazarme, acunándome, acariciando mi pelo.

Silvia- Siempre estaré contigo… no volverás a estar sola, cálmate…

El tono de su voz y sus palabras, cumplieron su cometido. Sentí como poco a poco me tranquilizaba, esa horrible sensación de desesperación ya no estaba. Silvia tiró de mí para hacer que me tumbase otra vez… pero esta vez fue ella la que me pegó a su cuerpo.

Silvia- Abrázate a mí

Eso me hizo sentir más segura aún. Me abracé a su cuerpo, quedando encima de ella, con la cabeza recostada en su pecho… oír los latidos de su corazón hizo que me sintiera totalmente sedada… más aún cuando siguió acariciando mi cabeza. Pero una última duda me asaltó, con voz lastimera dije :

Pepa- No te vayas…

Silvia- No lo haré

Su voz estaba cargada de seguridad, así que pude cerrar los ojos de nuevo sin miedo. Silvia empezó a repartir besos por mi frente… hasta que poco a poco, volví a quedarme dormida.

SILVIA

No sabía que hora era, estaba segura de que tarde… pero me daba igual. Lo cierto es que tenía que irme a mi casa, pero no podía… no después de haber visto a Pepa de aquella manera. Sólo había sido un sueño… pero estaba claro que le había hecho sufrir mucho. A oscuras, sin dejar de acariciar su pelo, miré al techo…

Estaba realmente afectada. No sólo por todo lo que había pasado y las dudas que no dejaban de rondar por mi cabeza… también por lo que acababa de ver. Era la primera vez que veía a Pepa en un estado tan vulnerable… se me había encogido el corazón viéndola así… así que ni podía, ni quería marcharme. Quise quedarme a su lado, aunque eso me fuera a traer problemas con mi padre.

Pensé en él y suspiré… si no aparecía por casa iba a armarme una gorda. Miré a Pepa… aunque ya estaba dormida, decidí quedarme un rato más… por si a caso. Luego me marcharía a casa. La empujé suavemente para hacer que se bajara de mi cuerpo, con la única intención de ponerme de lado y abrazarla… quedándome frente a frente con ella. Parecía que su gesto se había calmado. Pegué mi frente a la suya y acaricié su mejilla.

Sabía que no debía estar allí, tampoco haciendo eso… lo único que iba a conseguir era complicar aún más las cosas y pasarlo mal… pero no podía evitarlo. No podía verla sufrir y apartarme de su lado… suspiré. Tenía que ser fuerte, aguantar la tentación… iba a hacerlo..Me pregunté cómo pensaba cumplir esa promesa cuando fui consciente de que estaba llenando su cara de besos. Dejé de hacerlo y me aparté unos centímetros de ella.

La miré. Pensé que quizá me estaba equivocando, que quizá deberíamos estar juntas… tal vez pudiéramos ser felices así. Cerré los ojos y sonreí.

Silvia- ( Tal vez? Es lo que llevas deseando desde que la conoces )

Sonreí aún más cuando me acordé de la forma en la que me había dicho que me quería… con los ojos cerrados, pasé mis dedos por sus labios. Deseé que en ese momento estuviera despierta… que volviera a intentarlo, que me besara. Recordé cuando días atrás, se había arrodillado delante de mí repitiendo una y otra vez " Me quieres, me quieres… ha funcionado? ". Volví a sonreír como una tonta… aún no podía creer que hubiese conseguido esa actitud de ella… y si antes ya estaba loca por ella, ahora…

Acaricié su mejilla suavemente. Pensé que quería estar con ella, ser su chica… suya y de nadie más… que no me equivocaba… hasta que al notar que la textura de su piel se volvía aspera, abrí los ojos de nuevo.

Mi sonrisa se esfumó… mis dedos estaban sobre sus cortes. Esos que quizá llevaría siempre en su cara… esos que llevaba por mi culpa. Una presión en mi pecho… había sido culpa mía… pude haberlo evitado, pero no quise… y ahora…

Aparté mi mano de su cara. No podía hacerle eso… no podía arriesgarme a que volviera a pasarla algo así por mi culpa. Teníamos que estar separadas, no había otra forma. Me entraron unas ganas inmensas de llorar, gritar… tenía en frente de mí a lo que más quería en el mundo. Tenía en mi mano la posibilidad de hacer mis sueños realidad… y no podía decir que sí. Debía mirar para otro lado y dejarlo pasar.

Volví a cerrar los ojos, esta vez para sumirme en un silencioso llanto.

…

Horas después, un sonido estridente me despertó. Abrí los ojos con pereza, buscando el origen de aquel molesto sonido. Entonces noté que mi bolsillo vibraba… era el móvil. Cuando lo saqué y lo acerqué a mí para ver quien era, Pepa empezó a gruñir, molesta. No entendía nada de lo que trataba de decir, pero algo me hizo pensar que no eran palabras agradables. Se revolvió entre gruñidos.

Sonreí ante esa imagen, y acaricié su pelo. Sin abrir los ojos, dijo :

Pepa- Qué es eso…? ( Molesta )

Silvia- Es mi móvil, perdona

Pepa- Apágalooo… ( Entre pucheros )

Reí suavemente. Quise molestarla con algún comentario, estaba adorable con esas caritas que ponía y con la voz quejumbrosa… pero cuando vi el nombre de mi padre parpadeando en la pantalla, mi risa se cortó de golpe.

Silvia- Es mi padre

Esperé que reaccionara sobresaltándose… pero no lo hizo. A Pepa le daba igual todo, sobre todo en aquel momento.

Pepa- Pues vale ( Con los ojos cerrados )

Silvia- Joder, qué le digo?

Pepa- Que un besito de mi parte ( Sonrió )

Estaba claro que no iba a obtener ninguna ayuda por su parte. Pepa volvió a revolverse para dormirse de nuevo. Acepté la llamada.

Silvia-…si?

En cuanto dije eso tuve que apartarme el teléfono de la oreja debido a los gritos de mi padre.

Silvia- Papá, cálmate!

D. Lorenzo-Que me calme? Sabes lo preocupado que he estado?

Silvia- Lo siento… es que me quedé dormida en casa de Lola

D. Lorenzo-Ya, ya me imagino que no estarías por ahí de cañas

Pepa se dio la vuelta sobre sí misma de nuevo, y se abrazó a mí.

Silvia- ( Si tu supieras… casi lo preferirías )

D. Lorenzo- Hija que no me puedes dar estos sustos!

Silvia- Lo siento, de verdad

Acaricié el pelo de Pepa mientras tanto. Estaba claro que no lo estaba sintiendo para nada.

D. Lorenzo- Menos mal que tu hermana me avisó, porque si tengo que esperar a que lo hagas tú.

Silvia- Entonces ya lo sabías?

D. Lorenzo- Pues claro!

Silvia- Y para qué me gritas si ya sabes donde estoy?

D. Lorenzo- Cómo que para qué? Porque no puedes andar por la vida haciendo lo que te salga de los cojones!

Silvia- Papá…

D. Lorenzo-Una tarde al lado de la despotenciada y ya te vuelves como ella?

Silvia- No digas eso…

Suspiró al otro lado del teléfono.

D. Lorenzo-Te piensas pasar por casa en algún momento? Porque te recuerdo que hoy tienes clase

Silvia- Sí, en seguida voy hacia allí… no te preocupes

D. Lorenzo- Está bien… ahora te veo, no tardes.

Colgué.

Pepa- Qué ha dicho?

En cuanto sentí su aliento en mi cuello, pude notar que un escalofrió recorría mi espalda. Empecé a ponerme nerviosa.

Silvia- Se ha enfadado por haberme quedado aquí… pero ya se le pasará… no le duran mucho los enfados

Pepa se rió… y otra vez un escalofrío.

Pepa- Será contigo

Silvia- Ya, me dejas levantarme? Tengo que irme

Intenté apartarla de mí… pero ella no me dejó. Se incorporó un poco, aún sobre mí, y quedándose a escasos centímetros de mi cara me dirigió la mirada más penetrante que había visto nunca.

Pepa- Pero tú no te quieres ir

Empecé a ponerme muy nerviosa.

Silvia- Pepa, por favor…

Intenté quitármela de encima otra vez, pero ella atrapó mis manos y las puso sobre mi cabeza… pegándose a mí otra vez.

Pepa- Tenemos que hablar ( Susurrando )

Silvia- Ya está todo hablado

Tragué saliva al ver de nuevo esa mirada que se clavaba en lo más profundo de mi ser. Intenté moverme… pero no pude.

Pepa- No lo está

Silvia- Pepa ( Intentando quitarme )

Acercó su cara a la mía, hasta que nuestros labios estaban casi pegados. Susurró.

Pepa- No me creo que no quieras estar conmigo

Decidí dejar el nerviosismo a un lado. Si iba a sacar su prepotencia a relucir, tal vez debiera de contestarle de otras formas. La miré con seriedad.

Silvia- Te lo tienes muy creído, no?

Sonrió de medio lado. Entre su voz susurrante y aquella sonrisa… estaba empezando a estar acabada. Acercó su boca a mi oído.

Pepa- Porque me das motivos para creérmelo.

La electricidad volvió a sacudir mi cuerpo… pero luché contra ella. No iba a dejar que se apoderara de mí… no iba a perder la cabeza otra vez.

Silvia- Igual es lo que te parece a ti

Sonrió.

Pepa- Desde luego, a mí y a cualquiera

Silvia- Pepa, yo no…

Pepa- Shh ( Me interrumpió ) Sabes, no te voy a pedir que me digas que no me quieres ( besó mi oreja )… ni que me digas que no te gusto… ( la mordió suavemente ) más que nada porque sería obligarte a mentir… y no quiero perder más el tiempo.

La chulería y prepotencia en persona… y encima a mí me volvía loca esa actitud desde que la conocía. En cualquier otra persona me hubiera parecido repugnante… pero en ella no.

Silvia- Déjame irme ( Con los ojos cerrados )

Pepa- Está bien… te dejaré irte

Se apartó de mi oído, quedándonos cara a cara. Me sorprendió que hubiese sido tan fácil… fui a apartarme, pero ella me agarró de nuevo y sonrió.

Pepa- Te dejaré irte cuando me demuestres que lo que dices es verdad. Si lo es… no volveré a intentarlo.

Decidí aceptar. Tal vez pudiera conseguirlo.

Silvia- Y cómo…?

Quería preguntarle cómo pensaba que se lo iba a demostrar, pero no me dejó acabar la frase. Se lanzó a mi cuello y empezó a besarlo, sujetándome de las muñecas. Me revolví debajo de ella, pero esta vez de una forma distinta.

Silvia- Dios, Pepa… ( Suspiré )

Agarró mis dos muñecas con una de sus manos, y con la otra hizo que rodeara su cintura con mis piernas. Intenté quitarlas… pero entonces empezó a succionar mi cuello y a lamerlo. Comencé a respirar agitadamente, entrecerrando los ojos.

Cuando las succiones aumentaron de intensidad, mi reacción fue rodear su cintura con mis piernas con más fuerza. Jadeé. Entonces todo cambió de pronto. Pepa se apartó de mí y me miró fijamente a los ojos. El brillo de lujuria había desaparecido… ahora era la luz en sus ojos era totalmente distinta… adoración.

Acercó su cara a la mía despacio y rozó su nariz con la mía entrecerrando los ojos… nuestras bocas estaban entreabiertas, pude sentir en la mía como la suya suspiraba. No podía apartar mi mirada de la suya… estábamos hipnotizándonos la una a la otra. Sus labios se acercaron a mi cara, comenzando a resbalar por ella… sin besarme, pero no hizo falta que lo hiciera para sentir la magia entre las dos.

Lentamente soltó mis muñecas, dejando de hacer presión en ellas… para entrelazar sus dedos con los míos. Volvió de nuevo a mi boca, pegando sus labios levemente a los míos, sin hacer presión… sin besarme. Podía sentir como sus dedos acariciaban los míos mientras tanto… y como su mirada ahondaba aún más en mi alma. Acerqué mi cara a la suya y esta vez fui yo la que provocó un roce entre su nariz y la mía, y otro casi imperceptible entre nuestros labios. Soltó una de mis manos para llevarla hasta mi pelo, y enredar uno de sus dedos en él mirándolo fijamente… abstraída, hipnotizada. Yo la miraba a ella… no me hacían falta las palabras, no me hacía falta que me dijera que me quería… no era necesario, podía sentir como estaba adorándome como si no fuera real.

Me solté de su mano, pero sólo para llevar mis dedos hacia sus labios y acariciarlos suavemente con las yemas de mis dedos, mirándola a los ojos… sintiendo como aquella sensación, tan fuerte como desconocida, se apoderaba de mí. En cuanto lo hice, cerró los ojos y su espalda se arqueó… sabía lo que le estaba pasando, pero quería sentirlo. Metí mi otra mano bajo su camiseta, a penas rozando su espalda… y pude notar como su piel estaba totalmente erizada. Suspiré y cerré los ojos.

Ascendí con mis dedos por su espalda, sintiendo como su cuerpo me decía lo mismo que había dicho su boca días antes. Subió su cabeza lentamente mientras suspiraba con los ojos cerrados… acerqué mi boca a su cuello y dejé que mis labios resbalaran por su piel como ella había hecho antes… sintiendo como la piel de su cuello se erizaba igual que la de su espalda. Bajó la cabeza y apoyó su frente en la mía, acariciando mi cara con las yemas de sus dedos despacio, sin hacer casi presión. Mi mano derecha subió hasta su nunca para acariciarla y atraerla hacia mí, mientras la izquierda seguí acariciando su espalda desnuda.

Segundos después, se apartó para acariciar mi oído con sus labios… hasta que susurró.

Pepa- Te quiero…

Por unos segundos, sentí como me quedaba sin respiración. Cerré los ojos y exhalé aire… todo el que su voz me había robado.

Pepa- Te quiero

Volvió a repetir. Inconscientemente, mis dedos se hundieron en su espalda. Metí la otra mano debajo de su sudadera, y pegando las palmas de ambas en su piel comencé a ascender. Ella acarició mis brazos sin despegar su cara de la mía. Poco a poco, hice ascender la prenda hasta llegar a sus hombros. Ella se incorporó, quedándose sentada sobre mí. Después de incorporarme yo también, quedándome sentada a la altura de su pecho, y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, tiré de la ropa para arriba… levantó sus brazos y entre las dos nos desprendimos de ella.

Miré su cuerpo totalmente abstraída mientras ella acariciaba mis mejillas. Me pegué a ella, abrazándola. Pude sentir como se estremecía… esta vez fue ella la que coló sus manos por debajo de mi camiseta, acariciando mi espalda a la vez que yo hacía lo mismo con la suya. Besó mi frente.

Levanté la cabeza para quedarnos frente a frente. Ella me observaba con el mismo brillo de adoración que antes. La pegué aún más a mí, sin dejar un mínimo espacio entre nosotras. Uno de mis dedos ascendió por su espalda, recorriendo la línea de su columna, la otra acarició su hombro. Suspiró… suspiré.

Mis labios empezaron a marcar un camino de suaves besos por sus hombros mientras ella se aferraba a mí. No me salía hablar… no podía. No controlaba mi propio cuerpo. Tomó una de mis manos y las llevó hasta un lateral de su cara. La giró despacio, y mirándome a los ojos empezó a acercarse poco a poco, con la intención de hacer que nuestras bocas encajasen al fin. Cerré los ojos esperando el momento en que lo hiciera… mis dedos bajaron por su cara hasta llegar a su cuello… y sentir una gran cicatriz en él. Sentí como mis ojos se aguaban al momento.

Silvia- No… ( Con un hilo de voz )

La magia que me estaba encadenando a ella irremediablemente, empezó a debilitarse con la sucesión de imágenes en mi cabeza. Ella rogándome ayuda… yo negándosela… ella echando a correr…

No la había presenciado, pero al recorrer la gran cicatriz de su cuello, pude visualizarla como si hubiera estado allí… ella desangrándose en el suelo.

Pepa- Qué pasa..?

Silvia- No… no… ( Llorosa )

Ella sufriendo.

Ella cerrando los ojos.

Pepa- Silvia?... abre los ojos

Silvia- No..!

Ella perdiendo la vida.

Ella marchándose lejos de mí.

Pepa- Silvia! Ábrelos!

Ella y su eterna sonrisa esfumándose.

Ella desapareciendo…

Su mano se aferró a la mía, que seguía en su cuello, con fuerza y la apartó… quizá dándose cuenta demasiado tarde.

Pepa- Silvia, mírame!

No abrí los ojos. Sentía como la angustia de ese día volvía a reinar en mí.

Silvia- No! No! ( Llorando )

Me tapé la cara.

Silvia- Fue mi culpa, fue mi culpa…!

Pepa me obligó a mirarla.

Pepa- Silvia, no fue tu culpa, olvídalo ya, por favor… ( Suplicante )

Silvia- No puedo. Yo te envié a la muerte, no te ayude ( Sollozando )

Intentó abrazarme y convencerme… pero la empujé, quitándomela de encima. Me levanté de la cama para ir hacia la puerta. Ella se tapó como pudo con las sábanas, e hizo el ademán de caminar hasta mí.

Silvia- No, no te acerques!

Pepa- Perdóname por favor… no te vayas

Silvia- Quieres que te perdone? ( Perdiendo los nervios )

Asintió lentamente.

Silvia- No te das cuenta de que es al revés? Que la que tiene que perdonarme eres tú?!

Pepa- Pues.. pues te perdono Silvia ( Desconcertada )

Silvia- No puedes perdonarme! No te das cuenta de lo que ha estado a punto de pasar por mi culpa? ( Sollozando )

Pepa- No fue tu culpa…

Silvia- Sí que lo fue! No puedo… no puedo estar cerca de ti sin sentirme así, no puedo

Pepa- Sil… ( Arrodillándose en la cama )

Silvia- No! Basta, basta! Déjalo ya! No lo intentes más!

Pepa- Pero antes…

Silvia- Olvídalo, quieres? ( Perdiendo los nervios ) No… no te das cuenta que, cuanto más lo intentes, más vas a apartarme de ti? Es lo único que vas a conseguir! Olvídalo… olvídame, por favor! ( Histérica )

Suspiré largamente, intentando tranquilizarme pasándome las manos por la cara.

Silvia- No puedes ser mi amiga, y ya está?

Bajó la cabeza apenada… y a mí se me partía el corazón.

Pepa- Lo siento… ( Con un hilo de voz )

Silvia- Pepa,… dios! Hay miles de chicas ahí fuera a las que les encantaría estar con alguien como tú

No dije esto porque sí… no lo dije sin pensar… pensaba en Duna.

Silvia- … mil mejores que yo, que no te harán daño que no…

El llanto me impidió seguir. Negué con la cabeza mientras recogía mis cosas.

Silvia- Quiero que seas mi amiga, sólo eso…

La miré fijamente a los ojos, y mi voz se quebró con esa última frase.

Silvia- Olvídame tú, porque yo no puedo.

Sumida en un nuevo llanto, abrí la puerta y tras un portazo me fui de allí… huyendo, acobardada… asustada por la magnitud de lo que había sentido en esa habitación. Muerta por desearlo y no poder tenerlo. Corrí hacia mi casa, sin ser consciente de si seguía el rumbo adecuado o no.

Al llegar a mi casa, en el césped del jardín… me dejé caer. Apreté la hierba con fuerza mientras un gran grito de dolor escapó de mi garganta.

PEPA

Dos días después…

Estaba aún en cama… parecía que ese resfriado no iba a irse nunca. Es más, me sentía aún peor que antes… aunque puede que fuera algo psicológico, estaba tan jodida por el tema de Silvia que quizá me estaba afectando demasiado haciéndome sentir peor físicamente…

Esa tarde, Lola estaba en casa. Supuse que tenía el día libre, ya que trabajaba como camarera en un restaurante del pueblo… Paco estaba trabajando. Mi relación con ellos era magnífica, como si fueran mis padres… por lo menos algo iba bien. Estaba harta de estar encerrada en esas cuatro paredes, pese a que Lola me estaba tratando como una reina… de eso no me podía quejar, pero, me moría de ganas por salir a la calle… por ir a clase aunque fuera… aunque si fuera a clase, vería a Silvia a todas horas, así que… quizá fuese peor el remedio que la enfermedad.

Definitivamente no. No me apetecía verla lo más mínimo. Estaba muy enfadada con ella, no entendía nada. Sentimientos contradictorios me invadieron… quería volver a clase, pero no quería verla a ella ni en pintura. Me sentía como que había jugado conmigo, con mis sentimientos… apreté los puños.

Me levanté de la cama, abrigándome con una manta, enrollándomela en todo el cuerpo… tenía unas pintas que eran para verlas, pero era de la única forma que Lola me permitía salir de la cama para rondar por la casa. Un poco desubicada, salí de la habitación… la pobre Lola estaba últimamente de los nervios. Como me aburría tanto, me dedicaba a perseguirla por la casa mientras hacía sus cosas para que me diera conversación… hasta que ella se cansaba, se giraba y levantaba la voz, perdiendo la paciencia, para "pedirme" que dejara de perseguirla constantemente por toda la casa como si fuera un perro. Sonreí… la verdad es que tenía razón, pero… me encantaban los genes Castro, sacarlas de quicio era tremendamente divertido.

Aunque había algo raro en el comportamiento de Lola y Paco… quizá fueran paranoias mías, pero parecía que algo les tenía preocupados. No quise preguntar demasiado… tal vez pensaran que me estaba entrometiendo. Caminé hasta la cocina y me apoyé en el marco de la puerta. Lola estaba de espaldas.

Pepa- Lolaaa… ( Haciendo pucheros )

Se sobresaltó.

Lola- Ya estás aquí otra vez?!

Procuré aguantarme la risa.

Pepa- Es que me aburro…

Lola- Eres igual que tu hermano eh? Lo que me extraña es que no os hayáis dado cuenta de vuestro parentesco antes! La madre de Dios, que pesadilla!

Pepa- Pero si es que no se qué hacer!

Lola- Pues… pues escribe tus memorias, o haces figurillas de mazapán, pero déjame tranquila un rato!

No pude aguantar más la risa. Lola se giró con los brazos en jarra.

Lola- Mírala! Te lo pasas bien sacándome de quicio eh?

Pepa- Un poco sí ( Riendo )

Ella tampoco pudo mantener mucho tiempo su rol de enfadada, y sonrió. El timbre de la puerta sonó.

Lola- Ay, ya está aquí!

La miré extrañada.

Pepa- Ya está aquí? ( Asintió ) Quien?

El timbre volvió a sonar.

Lola- Deja de hacer preguntas y corre a abrir, que nos va a fundir el timbre!

Me cuadré como si fuera una militar y alcé la voz.

Pepa- A la orden, mi führer!

Lola- Tira pa la puerta, payasa! ( Tirándome el paño que tenía en la mano )

Aún riéndome, caminé hacia la puerta con una sonrisa estúpida. De verdad que me divertía sacarla de quicio. Abrí la puerta de sopetón, sin mirar quien era antes… y la gran sonrisa que llevaba se borró al instante, dejando paso a un gesto serio, cargado de enfado y rencor.

Silvia- Hola…

Me miró tímida, con un gesto de culpabilidad en la cara… pero eso no hizo mella en mí, no iba a dejar que sus caritas de pena me afectaran como siempre. La miré fijamente sin contestar.

Silvia- Me dejas pasar…?

Me aparté de la puerta para cederle el paso, no con muchas ganas. Cuando pasó cerré y me quedé allí de pie plantada, con la misma mirada de enfado. Ella miró al suelo, y después a mí, con una sonrisa tímida.

Silvia- Es que… me ha llamado mi hermana para que… viniera…

Pepa- Ya, ya me imagino que no has venido a verme a mí ( Seria )

Silvia- Cómo te encuentras? ( Obviando mi respuesta )

Pepa- De puta madre ( Sarcástica ), no me ves?

Me giré para irme, orgullosa de no haberme dejado manipular por ella… pero no pude dar ni dos pasos, cuando sentí como me agarraba de la mano. Cerré los ojos al sentir la maldita electricidad que ya estaba empezando a odiar. No me giré… tampoco me aparté, me quedé bloqueada… con los ojos cerrados. Tiró de mí para obligarme a que me girara… y todas mis proposiciones se fueron abajo cuando la sentí abrazarse a mí con fuerza, aferrándose a mi cuerpo. Hundió su cara en mi pecho. Pensé en quitarme… y lo intenté, pero en cuanto el olor de su pelo llegó a mí… no hubo nada que hacer.

Con un gran esfuerzo, evité rodearla con mis brazos… aunque era lo que realmente quería hacer. Miré al techo para evitar seguir respirando su aroma. Pensé que podría aguantar, que se daría por aludida y se apartaría… pero no lo hizo. Me rodeó con más fuerza aún, hundiendo más su cara en mi pecho.

Silvia- Pepa… ( Susurrando )

Pepa- Estoy enfadada ( Seria )

Silvia- Ya lo sé…

Pepa- No, no lo sabes… y si me abrazas así no vas a poder ver lo enfadada que estoy.

Sonrió, aunque no lo vi. Sus manos se pegaron a mi espalda.

Silvia- Perdóname…

Con eso ya acabé de perder la batalla del todo. Aunque seguía enfadada, porque algo me decía que eso no iba a cambiar nada de lo que estaba pasado… la rodeé con mis brazos también.

Silvia- No te quiero perder…

Quise responder algo así como, " Bonita forma de demostrarlo "… pero no dije nada. Se apartó un poco de mí, y tomando mi cara con sus manos me miró.

Silvia- Sigo pensando lo mismo, pero…

Bufé e intenté apartarme, pero no me dejó. Cuando la tenía tan cerca era incapaz de proceder como me gustaría hacerlo.

Silvia- … pero siento haberte chillado, siento haberme puesto así contigo… no te lo mereces… yo sé que lo haces por mí, pero… no puede ser. Si realmente me quieres… respeta mi decisión, por favor… ( Suplicante )

Pepa- De verdad te gustaría verme con otra que no fueras tú?

Tras unos segundos, asintió débilmente… y no tuve más remedio que aceptar. No podía enfadarme porque la tenía demasiado cerca, no podía estar con ella porque me lo pedía…

Pepa- Está bien

Silvia- Pero… puedo pedirte una cosa?

Pepa- Otra? ( Bufé ) Y ahora qué? Que en el futuro te la presente y nos vayamos de cañas juntas? ( Irónica )

Silvia- Que no te vayas de mi lado, que no te alejes… por favor

Pepa- Silvia…. No sé si voy a poder

Silvia- Para mi también es difícil… pero lo que sé que no podría soportar nunca es que te alejaras de mi lado, por favor…

Pepa- Es la última vez que te lo pregunto… estás segura de esto? Porque después no habrá marcha atrás ( Seria )

No sé que esperaba obtener a cambio… pero ella asintió, aunque sin palabras.

Pepa- De acuerdo ( decepcionada )

En ese momento Lola nos reclamó desde la cocina. Me solté de Silvia.

Pepa- Aún no me has dicho que haces aquí

Silvia- Pues… ( Frotándose la cara ) No sé, me ha llamado mi hermana, dice que tiene que decirnos algo

Pepa- A las dos? ( Extrañada )

Silvia- Sí… no sé. Pero no te preocupes, no creo que sea nada malo… mi padre me ha dicho que viniera, como si supiera de que iba el tema, así como sonriendo mucho… no sé

Pepa- Tu padre sonriendo? ( Asintió ) Entonces la noticia será que se ha congelado el infierno o algo

Me sacudió con su mano… reí sinceramente por primera vez en esos días.

Silvia- No seas mala, que es mi padre!

Pepa- Igual la noticia es que eres adoptada… aunque con la mierda de carácter que tienes así parecido al de tu padre, no creo ( Volvió a sacudirme )

Silvia- Yo mierda de carácter? ( Asentí divertida ) Y tú qué?

Pepa- Yo qué de qué? Si soy un encanto

Silvia- Uy sí, desbordas dulzura ( Irónica )

Pepa- Lo dices por decir… ( Fingiendo estar avergonzada )

Silvia- Pepa… era una ironía

Lola- NIÑAS! VENÍS O QUÉ?!

Silvia- Vamos, anda ( Sonriéndome )

SILVIA

Nos encaminamos hacia la cocina. Durante el corto trayecto me dediqué a mirar de reojo a Pepa… sabía que era algo bastante egoísta, pero no parecía que mi decisión la hubiese afectado demasiado.

Silvia- ( Bueno, y qué querías? Que te lo suplicara de rodillas? Eres una caprichosa… )

Sacudí la cabeza… tenía que apartar todos esos pensamientos de mí. La decisión ya estaba tomada desde hace tiempo, y no podía volver atrás. Entré a la cocina después de ella, y saludé a mi hermana abrazándola.

Lola- Por fin has llegado ( Sonriendo )

Silvia- Sí… pero aún no sé para qué

Lola- Cómo que para qué? Para visitar a tu hermana

Silvia- Ya, pero… papá me ha dicho que me tenías que decir algo

Miré a Pepa, que ya se había sentado en una de las sillas, cubierta por una gran manta. Sonreí al verla, aprovechando que no me estaba mirando. Estaba tapada hasta arriba, jugueteando con una de las manzanas que había en el frutero, dándole vueltas sobre la mesa. Lola se apartó de mí, se encaminó hacia ella y le propinó un golpe en la mano.

Pepa- Ahh! Lola! ( Haciendo pucheros )

Lola- Ni Lola ni nada, yo cuantas veces te he dicho que no juegues con la comida? A ver si te recuperas pronto porque hay que ver lo que das de trabajar eh?

Reí. Me encantaban todas las facetas de Pepa… pero verla en esa actitud infantil no dejaba de sorprenderme. No tenía nada que ver con la imagen que se empeñaba en mostrar de sí misma todo el tiempo. Pepa miró mal de reojo a mi hermana, mientras se frotaba la mano. Eso me hizo sonreír aún más. De pronto Lola me miró, y cambié el gesto radicalmente. No quería que pensara cosas que no eran… o que sí eran... me senté al lado de Pepa.

Silvia- Y bien?

Lola también tomó asiento cerca de nosotras, con una sonrisa nerviosa. Estaba claro que pasaba algo.

Lola- Pues a ver… tengo que daros una noticia… con todo el ajetreo que hemos tenido últimamente lo hemos ido aplazando… pero ya es el momento

Pepa- Tiene algo que ver con todos los ruidos que vienen del piso de arriba?

Lola se sorprendió, y miró a Pepa interrogante.

Pepa- Jo.. qué pasa? Es que no tengo nada que hacer… me aburro…

La miré reprimiendo otra sonrisa más. Aquella tarde me notaba un poco más pava de lo habitual…

Lola- Sí, algo tiene que ver… bueno, tiene que ver con alguien ( Sonrió )

Pepa- Espera! Déjame adivinar… va a venir alguien a casa? ( Lola asintió ) Sí? ( Volvió a asentir )

Yo estaba bastante perdida, pero Pepa sonreía ante la noticia. De pronto, su sonrisa desapareció.

Pepa- Un momento… quien? No será Don Lorenzo, no?

Puso un gesto mezcla entre desagrado y terror… el cual no le duró mucho al recibir dos collejas que casi consiguieron que su cabeza chocara contra la mesa. Se frotó la nuca, mirándonos con odio a mi hermana y a mí intermitentemente. Pepa miró a Lola.

Pepa- Lo tuyo lo entiendo porque eres la autoridad, pero… ( Me señaló ) que me ha pegado una colleja!

Lola- Más fuerte que te tendría que haber dado

Pepa se cruzó de brazos mirando hacia la mesa, enfurruñada.

Silvia- Decías, Lola? ( Mirando de soslayo a Pepa )

Lola- Pues… a ver ( Nerviosa ), Pepa no lo sabrá, claro… pero Silvia, tu sabes que yo tengo un problema… y que no puedo tener hijos…

Asentí entristecida. Sabía lo mucho que aquello le afectaba a mi hermana y a Paco. Pero olvidaba que si yo tenía tacto, había alguien en aquella habitación que no conocía el significado de la palabra. Pepa levantó la cabeza con una mueca burlona.

Pepa- Entonces vamos a secuestrar uno?

Tras otros dos sonoros golpes, continuamos con la conversación ignorando a Pepa, que volvía a frotarse el cogote enrabietada.

Silvia- Sigue Lola ( Cogiendo su mano )

Lola- Esto ya lo teníamos planeado Paco y yo desde mucho antes de que llegara Pepa, han sido muchos meses de trámites y…

Sonreí esperándome la noticia.

Lola- … aunque con la llegada de Pepa hemos demorado un poco el contarlo, ahora que ya está hecho ( Sonrío emocionada ) os tenía que contar que vais a ser " tías " de una niña ( A punto de llorar de emoción )

Pepa- Qué?!

Silvia- Vais a adoptar a una niña? ( Emocionada )

Lola- Así es

Pepa- Una china?!

Otros dos golpes.

Pepa- Pero que lo estaba preguntando en serio!

Lola- Ay… ( Arrepentida, acarició la cabeza de Pepa ), perdona vida mía… no, no es china, es de aquí… tiene siete añitos

La miré sonriente, pero sin palabras. Pepa tampoco dijo nada. Lola nos miró intrigada.

Lola- Yo.. sé que puede ser algo complicado de encajar… además de que la niña ya está crecidita, y que va a ser complicado… pero no os imagináis lo mal que lo ha pasado esa chiquilla, se quedó huérfana y…

Miró a Pepa buscando comprensión, supuso que la encontraría al ser una situación parecida a la suya. Pepa la miró seria.

Lola- No… no te gusta la idea? No quieres…? ( Asustada ) Yo sé que ahora eres parte de esta casa, y que te tendría que haber consultado pero…

Miré a Pepa, casi suplicante… esperando que no reaccionara mal. Y no me decepcionó, al instante Pepa sonrió a Lola y la cogió de la mano. Aquel gesto cariñoso me impactó bastante viniendo de ella, solamente porque sabía que le costaba hacer esas cosas.

Pepa- Claro que me gusta ( Sonrió ) Estaba pensando en la suerte que ha tenido esa cría… y cuando viene? ( Entusiasmada )

Lola acabó de emocionarse con ese gesto, y abrazó a Pepa. Poco después me uní a ese abrazo, era una noticia que no me esperaba para nada… pero me alegraba mucho. Sabía las ganas que mi hermana tenía de ser madre, y aunque ahora tenía a Pepa… no era su hija, y la había cogido bastante mayor… y aunque la niña que iba a unirse a nuestra familia también estaba algo crecida, supe desde el principio que aquello iba a cambiar las vidas de Paco y Lola. Y las nuestras también, claro… algo tenía que empezar a salir bien.

Entonces pensé en mi padre… seguro que con lo cerrado que era, le habría costado asimilarlo… pero finalmente, había sentido la misma ilusión y felicidad que Lola. Las sonrisas que me había echado antes de salir de casa le habían delatado. Volví a la realidad con la voz alterada de Pepa.

Pepa- Buah, va a estar genial… verás la de tacos que le voy a enseñar a la mocosa!

Esta vez dejé que fuera Lola la que collejeara a Pepa.

…

Minutos después estábamos las tres en el piso de arriba, en la habitación que iba a ocupar la niña. Pepa daba vueltas por la habitación, toqueteando la infinidad de juguetes y cosas de críos que llenaban la habitación.

Pepa- Oye Lola, y cuando viene?

Lola- Mañana

La miramos sorprendidas.

Silvia- Mañana ya?

Pepa- Joder, un poco más y nos lo cuentas cuando la llevemos a su comunión ( Colleja ) Ayy! Y ahora qué he hecho?

Lola- Decir tacos! Delante de la niña te quiero hablando como si fueras la más recatada de las princesas, estamos?

En cuanto dijo esa palabra Pepa me miró sonriendo. La respondí con la misma sonrisa, pero tuve que apartar la mirada… me daba la sensación de que los ojos me estaban haciendo chispas. No entendía qué me estaba pasando, llevaba así toda la tarde.

Pepa- Otra cosa

Lola- Verás… ( Suspirando )

Pepa- Si tu vas a ser su madrastra… ( Se concentró ) Entonces ella es mi sobrinastra y yo su tiastra, no? Y el Loren su abuelastro! ( Lola puso los ojos en blanco ) Ah! Y ponte, que adoptamos a otro niño y se enamoran… entonces no sería incesto, sería incestastro!

Lola- Quieres dejar de decir sandeces?!

Y así se sucedió la tarde, entre paridas de Pepa, regañinas de Lola, y preparaciones para el día siguiente. Y mi estúpida sonrisa, que por alguna razón, no desaparecía.


	5. Si algo tiene que salir mal así será

*CAP.5: "SI ALGO TIENE QUE SALIR MAL… ASí SERÁ"*

SILVIA

Ya era la tarde siguiente, y todos estábamos de los nervios esperando la llegada de la niña. Sólo conocíamos la noticia desde hace unas pocas horas, pero mi padre, Pepa y yo, estábamos tan ilusionados o más que Paco y Lola.

Estábamos todos reunidos en el salón, sentados en el sofá de la casa de estos últimos, esperando pacientemente.

Paco- Qué hora es? ( Nervioso )

\- Dos minutos más tarde desde la última vez que has preguntado ( Empezando a enfadarse ) Paquito hijo, cojones, no seas pesado!

Paco- Es que estoy muy nervioso…

Lola le tendió la mano, apretándosela, sonriéndole cariñosamente.

Lola- No estés nervioso mi vida, que todo va a salir genial… como un cuento!

Pepa- Pobre niña… ( Masculló )

Lola- Cómo? ( Sin entender )

Vi como Pepa sonreía de medio lado, y sabía perfectamente lo que eso significaba. Negué con la cabeza para impedirle que abriera la boca… pero en fin, pasó lo de siempre… no me hizo ni caso. Me guiñó un ojo antes de hablar.

Pepa- Has dicho como un cuento, no?

Lola- Sí, por?

Pepa- Pues eso, que pobre niña… que pronto va a conocer al ogro de las mazmorras ( Estallando en una carcajada, mirando a mi padre )

Mi padre fue a levantarse para hacerla a saber qué, pero Lola le hizo volver a sentarse de un tirón. Acto seguido miró a su marido, y luego a mí… los dos mirábamos para otro lado intentando reprimirnos la risa. Al no conseguir ayuda, castigó a Pepa con una colleja de las que hacen época.

D. Lorenzo- Despotenciada… ( Masculló )

Paco- Cómo dice? ( Ofendido )

D. Lorenzo- De verdad pretendéis educar a una criatura inocente al lado de… de esta bestia parda?! ( Señalando a Pepa )

Esta, lejos de enfadarse, sonrió burlonamente. Había conseguido sacarle de quicio.

Lola- Papá, tengamos la fiesta en paz, eh?

D. Lorenzo- Pero si me ha atacado ella a mí!

Lola- Papá por dios, que es una cría, solo estaba bromeando… anda qué…

Mi padre miró a Pepa con una mirada criminal, resoplando… esta sólo le contestó con una sonrisa burlona. Quise recriminarla yo también con la mirada… pero no pude, se me escapó la sonrisa. No podía evitar que aquellas tonterías suyas me encantaran, aunque fueran contra mi padre…

Se hizo un silencio incómodo, así que tras coger la mano de mi padre para tranquilizarle, decidí intentar romper el hielo.

Silvia- Y a la niña… la vais a llevar al cole o…? Es que como estamos casi a mitad de curso…

Lola- Ya, lo habíamos pensado… pero bueno, como papá es el director del instituto del pueblo la podrá meter en una de las clases de los peques aunque sea tarde

Mi padre asintió orgulloso, sabiéndose muy útil en la adaptación de la niña. Pepa volvió a la carga.

Pepa- Es lo que tiene ir enchufada por el abuelo director eh? Que tiene esas cositas, esos privilegios… ( Sonriendo malvadamente )

D. Lorenzo- Sí, la verdad es que sí Miranda…

Aunque Pepa fuera de la familia, y ante el disgusto de Paco y Lola ( y del mío propio ), mi padre se resistía a llamar a Pepa por su nombre. Paco miró a su hermana pidiéndole un poco de paz, Lola resopló cansada de la situación.

D. Lorenzo- También tiene el privilegio de poder meter mano en las actas y suspender a quien a mí me salga de los cojones…

Pepa no dejó de sonreír ante el ataque, a ella se la resbalaba todo.

D. Lorenzo- … salvo en su caso, Miranda.

Pepa- No me diga? Es que ya me ha cogido cariño? ( Sonriendo )

D. Lorenzo- No, es que no hace falta hacer nada, ya se suspende usted sola.

Pepa borró la sonrisa de golpe. Los insultos no le minaban nunca la moral, estaba acostumbrada… pero mi padre le acababa de llamar tonta en toda la cara.

Silvia- Papá, eso no es verdad

Pepa- Déjalo, da igual… ( Volvió a sonreír ) Mejor, así repito y me quedo otro añito a su vera, abuelito ( Con retintín )

\- Por encima de mi cadáver!

Paco- BUENO, BASTA YA! Haya paz, eh? Los dos! Que los de asuntos sociales están a punto de llegar, y van a pensar que no hay buena relación familiar entre nosotros

Pepa- Como iban a pensar tal cosa…? ( Irónica, mirando a mi padre )

Silvia- Pepa…

La miré, suplicante. Es verdad que a veces me divertía esa situación, pero no si iba a acabar afectando a lo que estaba por venir, que con tantas ansias esperaban mi hermana y Paco… y todos.

Ella asintió débilmente, y se calló… y la sonrisa estúpida volvió a aparecer en mi cara. Me había hecho feliz con ese simple gesto, el de hacer algo que no hacía por nadie… sólo porque yo se lo había pedido. La tensión fue en aumento, esta vez fue Paco el que intentó cortarla.

Paco- Lola, por qué no subís tu y las niñas a comprobar que este todo bien en la habitación?

Lola- Sí, va a ser mejor… vamos

Pepa y yo nos levantamos, siguiendo a Lola hacia las escaleras, y subiendo después detrás de ella. Cuando ya estábamos en el piso de arriba, encaminadas hacia la habitación.

Lola- Pepa… no puedes hacer un esfuerzo por llevarte bien con mi padre?

Pepa- Pero si es que es él que me odia desde siempre!

Lola- No te odia… y os llevaríais mejor si no os estuvierais provocando constantemente… hazlo por mí ( Acariciando su cara )

Pepa- Está bien…

Lola- Y cuando llegue la niña, compórtate

Pepa- Pero qué dices Lola? ( Ofendida ) Si yo me sé comportar de puta madre!

Silvia- Sí, por eso de cada dos palabras tres son tacos…

Pepa me miró desafiante.

Pepa- Qué dices tú?!

Lola- Ahora os vais a pelear vosotras?! ( Mirándome a mí )

Silvia- Perdón… se me ha escapado

Pepa- Pues menos escapes, a ver si te voy a poner un tapón en la boca ( Chula )

Silvia- Ah sí? Tú y cuantas más? ( Más chula )

Pepa- Yo sola me basto!

Lola- Pero yo qué he dicho? Eh?

Nos asestó un collejón a cada una.

Lola- Qué he dicho?!

Pepa/Silvia- Perdón… ( Con la mirada gacha, frotándonos la nuca )

Lola- Cristo del gran poder! Que paciencia!

Lola abrió la puerta de la habitación, y a Pepa y a mí se nos pasó el enfado en un momento al ver la preciosa estancia ya terminada. Aquella niña no podía haber tenido más suerte, no sólo por los padres que iba a tener, sino por aquella habitación… era perfecta.

Pepa- Dios! No puede ser! ( Boquiabierta )

Pasó a la habitación exaltada, y tomó un juguete entre sus manos.

Pepa- Un Don Potato?!

Lola sonrió.

Pepa- Siempre he querido tener uno!

Silvia- No es para ti! ( Picajosa )

Pepa- Y eso quien lo dice? Es tuyo? Pone tu nombre?

Lo hice para picarla… pero en el fondo me encantaba verla así de infantil… así de ilusionada por cualquier cosa. Sus ojos brillaban literalmente con aquel juguete entre sus manos, mientras le ponía y le quitaba cosas. No pude aguantar la envidia mucho más, y me acerqué a ella para ayudarle a colocarle accesorios al muñeco.

Lola nos miró encantada desde la puerta… siempre había tenido a Paco a su lado, y había sido feliz… pero mirándonos ahora allí, y con la niña en camino se sintió completa por primera vez. Pepa no tardó mucho en cansarse y cederme el juguete, mientras volvió a encantarse con otra cosa.

Pepa- Hostias!

Lola puso los ojos en blanco, pero se dio por vencida… era imposible corregir el vocabulario de Pepa, había llegado demasiado tarde. Pepa se encaminó hacia una de las estanterías, tapándose la boca de la emoción.

Pepa- El cocodrilo tragabolas?! ( Feliz ) Que juego más grande! Puedo? Puedo?

Lola- Pepa, corazón… en la caja pone que es para niños de ocho a diez años ( Riendo )

Silvia- Que no te engañe la apariencia, mentalmente cumple el requisito perfectamente, sin ningún problema.

Lola me miró con reproche.

Pepa- La has visto, no?

Lola- Sois peores vosotras que los críos de ocho años, eh? A ver si voy a tener que sacar el cinturón todavía

Pepa- Tranquila Lola, si a esta lo que le pasa es que está deseando jugar, pero que no tiene ni puta idea, claro… como siempre

Silvia- Que no tengo idea?

Pepa- No!

Silvia- Que no tengo idea?!

Pepa- NO!

Silvia- Te voy a dar la paliza de tu vida, luego no llores

Caminé decidida hacia ella y el juego, pero Lola me frenó en seco.

Lola- Che, che, che! Las manos quietas que eso no es para vosotras! Lo que me faltaba, que ahora me pongáis la habitación patas arriba!

Pepa- Pero Lola…!

Lola- Que no, fuera de aquí!

Silvia- Una partidita! ( Suplicante )

Lola- Ni una ni media, si queréis hacer el idiota os vais al parque a jugar a las chapas pero…

Pepa- Uy sí, a las chapas… mejor lo dejamos Silvia, no te vayas a romper una uña ( Riendo )

Silvia- Lola! ( Quejándome )

Lola-… ( Continuando con la frase ) de aquí no me toquéis nada, venga fuera de aquí ya!

En ese momento, sonó el timbre de la puerta.

Lola- Ay, ya está aquí!

Silvia- Lola! ( Agarrándola ) No te pongas nerviosa, que todo va a salir bien

Asintió, y como un torbellino nos arrastró a las dos fuera de la habitación, hasta llevarnos al piso de abajo donde encontramos a Paco y a mi padre en el mismo estado de nerviosismo, aún no habían abierto la puerta, y antes de hacerlo…

Lola- Niñas, tirar para la habitación de Pepa

Pepa- Cómo? Nos vas a esconder?

\- No me extraña… ( Murmuró )

Silvia- Papá!

\- Si no lo digo por ti, hija

Resoplé.

Lola- No es eso, es que tenemos que hablar con los de asuntos sociales para dejarlo todo zanjado y… y bueno, que son cosas de mayores! Luego salís! Ale, venga!

Nos vimos obligadas a " encerrarnos " en la habitación de Pepa. Una vez allí, tras un silencio nos miramos.

Pepa- Pf… otra vez aquí, no aguanto más, eh?

Silvia- Por qué lo dices?

Pepa- Porque Lola a penas me deja salir del cuarto, me tiene todo el día en las catacumbas encerrada

Silvia- No será para tanto ( Sonriendo )

Pepa- Que no? Si el de hoy ha sido el paseo más largo que me he dado por la casa!

Silvia- Lo hace para que no te pongas peor…

Pepa- Joe Silvia, que no tengo la peste tampoco… necesito aire ( Entre pucheros )

Aquello me dio una idea. Me acerqué a la ventana que daba a la parte trasera del jardín, y tras observar el día soleado que hacía, me volví a Pepa para tenderle la mano. Ella, sentada en la cama me miró sin entender.

Silvia- Ven

Pepa- A donde?

Silvia- Tú ven ( Ofreciéndole la mano )

Aunque dubitativa, la tomó. Tiré de ella para que se levantara, y tras abrir la ventana, pasé por ella hasta situarme en el jardín. Ella al fin lo entendió, y tras sonreír, me imitó.

Cuando estuvo a la luz del día, inspiró aire mirando al sol, y volvió a sonreír. Esta vez fue una sonrisa tan grande y radiante, que provocó un cosquilleo en mi estómago. Intenté disimularlo como pude.

Silvia- De esto nada a Lola eh? Que no descubra que soy tu cómplice.

Asintió feliz. Me senté bajo la ventana, apoyando la espalda contra la pared. Ella fue a hacer lo mismo a mi lado.

Silvia- No te sientes contra la pared, vas a coger frío en la espalda.

Pepa- Y qué quieres que haga? Me quedo de pie mirándote a ti?

Silvia- No ( reí ) Ven

Alargué mis brazos, haciéndole un hueco entre mis piernas para que se sentara. Al principio dudó,… yo también lo hice. No entendía por qué hacía eso, cuando quería hacer justo lo contrario… pero aún así, alargué aún más los brazos, reclamándola.

Ella cedió, y se sentó entre mis piernas, apoyando su espalda en mi pecho, aunque algo tensa. Tiré suavemente de su cabeza para que la apoyara en mi hombro, y tras inhalar su olor, cerré los ojos. Seguía sin entender qué narices hacía,… pero en ese momento sentí que estaba donde quería estar. El sol nos daba en la cara, haciéndonos sentir una sensación cálida, agradable… ni frío ni calor. La rodeé con mis brazos, esta vez por comodidad. Las dos cerramos los ojos.

Silvia- Estás bien?

Pepa- Genial ( Sonrió ) Necesitaba aire… gracias ( Acarició mi rodilla )

Silvia- De nada…

Noté como la piel de mi pierna se erizó ante su caricia. Había escogido mal día para llevar falda. Intenté distraerla para que no se percatara de aquello… no sabía lo que me estaba pasando, pero se me pasaría. Pensé esto mientras acariciaba su pelo, ella casi ronroneó como un gato del gusto… reí.

Pepa- Me gusta cuando haces eso ( Sonrió )

Silvia- Y a mí hacerlo

Mierda, pensé. No se me podían escapar aquel tipo de frases… ni si quiera debían pasárseme por la cabeza. Corté el momento.

Silvia- En qué piensas?

Definitivamente, no era una frase muy inteligente ni adecuada para cortarlo… pero fue lo único que se me pasó por la cabeza. Tras un silencio, contestó.

Pepa- En mi madre

Silvia- Pepa… ( Entristecida )

Pepa- No, tranquila… estoy bien

Acaricié su pelo para reconfortarla, y la pegué más a mí.

Silvia- Entonces?

Suspiró.

Pepa- No sé, que la echo de menos…

Me sentí mal, no quería verla triste. Besé su cabeza con ternura. Ella acarició mi mejilla fugazmente, en señal de agradecimiento. No era momento para pensarlo, pero parecía que lo hacía por hacer… como si hubiera sido con cualquier otra persona… Sacudí mi cabeza.

Pepa- También pensaba en la suerte que va a tener esta cría ( Sonrió ) y en la que he tenido yo, claro… aunque haya tardado en llegar… pero no sé, me hace feliz que una niña sin padres haya conseguido llegar hasta aquí, con tu hermana… y Paco… me hace feliz que no tenga que pasar por algo como lo mío

Sonreí. En ese momento odié a todo aquel que juzgaba a Pepa, es verdad que no solía sacar sus sentimientos para nada a la luz… pero ver que el bien de una niña, que ni siquiera conocía, le hacía sentir tan bien… también me lo hizo sentir a mí.

Silvia- Seguro que ella se sentirá igual que tú… y seguro que también le hará feliz tenerte a ti de tía ( Sonreí )

Pepa- No creo ( Rió ) No tengo mano con los niños

Silvia- Seguro que sí ( Volví a besar su cabeza )

Pepa empezó a contarme anécdotas sobre el por qué no se le daban bien los niños… y aunque estaba mal, no la escuché. No podía. Sólo estaba centrada en aquella sensación que me ataba más a ella cada vez que pasaban los minutos… en abrazarla, reconfortarla mientras hablaba… La luz del sol llegaba hasta nosotras. Miré a Pepa, seguía hablando y riendo… yo también reí, aunque no sabía de qué. Simplemente se me contagio su risa. Poco a poco, dejé de reír para mirar el sol, y las sombras que se proyectaban cerca de nosotras.

Miré la cara de Pepa. Seguía con los ojos cerrados, con la cara iluminada por los rayos. Situé mis manos en frente de su cara, y empecé a hacer figuras con ellas, que se proyectaban en forma de luz en su cara. Sonreí, me parecía divertido que no se estuviera dando cuenta. Sin saber cómo llegué a aquello, pasé de figuras estúpidas con las manos… a intentar proyectar un corazón en su cara, utilizando ambas manos.

Mi risa desapareció. Miré el sol… miré mis manos, la sombra en su cara… por qué lo estaba haciendo? Por qué ahora, después de todo… después de la decisión? Porque estaba haciendo aquello, que con otra persona sería una estupidez, pero que con ella se estaba tornando en el momento más especial que había compartido con nadie?

Miré mis manos y la figura que estas formaban, llena de dudas… sin entender. Su voz me interrumpió.

Pepa- Qué haces?

La miré, tenía los ojos abiertos. Aparté las manos rápidamente.

Pepa- Estabas haciendo sombras con corazones? ( Sonriendo )

Silvia- Vas a reírte de mí? ( A la defensiva )

Pepa- No ( Seria ) Voy a ayudarte

Tomó mis manos con las suyas, y las extendió en frente de nosotras, lo más lejos posible. Juntó nuestras manos, en forma de corazón, haciendo que esa imagen se proyectara sobre nosotras. Sonrió. Sonreí.

Pepa- Así mejor

Silvia- Sí…

Pepa- Espera

Tras asegurarse de que mis manos seguían en la misma posición, apartó las suyas. Sacó su móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón, lo extendió…

Pepa- Sonríe

No hizo falta que me lo ordenara, ya lo estaba haciendo…

" Clic "

Me enseñó la foto… la imagen más perfecta que podría haber observado nunca. Yo sonríendo, con los brazos extendidos, proyectando la sombra del corazón sobre nosotras. Ella con uno de sus brazos extendidos, sonriente sobre mí, y la otra mano en una de las mías. Se giró para mirarme, con una preciosa sonrisa.

Pepa- Me gusta

Silvia- Y a mí…

No pasó nada más… ni podía pasar, ni hizo falta. No hizo falta que pasara para que en ese momento pensara que…

SILVIA

Estábamos asomadas por la puerta de la habitación de Pepa, "espiando " la conversación que tenían con los de asuntos sociales… bueno, estábamos al principio, en ese momento estaba yo sola mientras Pepa, sentada en la cama, hacía rebotar una pelota contra el techo hasta que volvía a ella.

Silvia- Shh! ( Le chisté ) quieres parar? No oigo!

Pepa- Pero qué quieres oír? Si llevan dos horas hablando de… de movidas raras

Silvia- Olé esa riqueza del lenguaje

La pelota me golpeó en la cabeza. Fusilé a Pepa con la mirada.

Pepa- Tú solita te lo buscas

Silvia- Ya veo que hablas igual de bien que… ya sabes( Pepa me miró con una ceja levantada, visiblemente picada )

Un ruido atrajo mi atención

Silvia- Ya se van!

Pepa se levantó de golpe, y tras empujarme ocupó mi posición, impidiéndome ver nada. Intenté "trepar" por su cuerpo, pero no dejaba de empujarme.

Pepa- Ay va!

Silvia- Qué ves? Qué ves?!

Pepa- No te lo vas a creer! ( Boquiabierta )

Silvia- Qué pasa? Déjame verlo!

Pepa- Qué fuerte pelirroja, mira quien está ahí!

Silvia- Quien?! Quien?! ( Empujándola )

Se apartó de la puerta, dejándome un espacio para mirar, y señaló con entusiasmo a la ventana del salón que daba a la calle.

Silvia- Qué pasa?! ( Curiosa )

Pepa- No la ves?

Silvia- No! Dónde? A quien?!

Pepa- Ahí! ( Señalando ) Mírala!

Miré con más insistencia, poniéndome nerviosa por momentos.

Pepa- Es tu gracia! Mírala, por ahí se va corriendo! ( Rompiendo a reír )

Nunca me habían vacilado de tal manera, y eso que me habían vacilado mucho a lo largo de mi vida debido a mi inocencia. Pepa empezó a enrojecer de la risa, cogiendo grandes bocanadas de aire. Le asesté una gran colleja en la nuca con mucha fuerza… tanta que su cabeza rebotó contra la puerta causando un gran estruendo, sin haberlo planeado. Ahora era yo la que se estaba muriendo de la risa. Me miró enfurecida.

Pepa- Te vas a cagar ( Agarrándome )

Intenté soltarme de ella, gritando entre risas. En ese instante apareció Lola.

Lola- Pero qué pasa aquí?! No se os puede dejar solas, eh! Pepa, suelta! Suelta! ( Como si le ordenara a un perro ) Y venid al salón, que hay alguien que os quiere conocer ( Con una gran sonrisa )

Lola desapareció para que la siguiéramos. Fui a salir, pero Pepa se acercó para susurrarme al oído.

Pepa- No te creas que te vas a ir de rositas, que sé donde vives y como entrar a media noche

La miré enmudecida… ella sonrió. Cuando menos se lo esperaba, le pegué una toba en la frente y salí corriendo, volviéndome a reír, con ella tras de mí persiguiéndome. Cuando llegamos al salón, frenamos en seco. Allí estaba la niña, mirando algo confusa a Paco, mi padre y Lola que la agasajaban. Nos miró.

Lola- Mira ( A la niña ) Estas también son de la familia, van a ser tus titas que te van a querer y van a jugar contigo ( Sonrió )

Pepa- Hola ( Sonriente )

Pese a que el tono de voz que usó Pepa fue muy dulce, la niña pareció asustarse y se escondió detrás de las piernas de Lola. Parecía ser que había congeniado bien con esta última. También era verdad que habían tenido mucho contacto durante el periodo de los trámites de su adopción.

Pepa- Te lo dije… ( Murmuró )

Tiré del brazo de Pepa hasta llegar donde estaba la cría. Me agaché ante ella y sonriéndole, le acaricié una mejilla.

Silvia- Hola, yo soy Silvia… tú cómo te llamas?

Pese a todo pronóstico, la niña sonrió tímidamente… fue a contestar, pero entonces Pepa se acercó un poco más, y la niña volvió a esconderse tras de Lola. Miré a Pepa, que estaba con cara de circunstancias… iba a ser cierto que no se le daban bien los niños.

Pepa- Por qué se esconde de mí…?

\- Porque es lista ( jocoso )

Lola- Papá!

La noche transcurrió entre presentaciones, enseñarle la casa… pero ella no habló. No en presencia de Pepa. Y cuando no estuvo, tampoco lo hizo demasiado. Un rato más tarde, ya era hora de irnos, así que después de las despedidas, me encaminé con Lola y mi padre hacia la puerta. Paco había acompañado a Pepa a la habitación, consolando a la pobre, que estaba algo disgustada. La niña no había hecho más que esconderse de ella como si fuese un ogro. Ni que decir tiene que esto a mi padre le encantó.

Ya en la puerta, nos despedimos. Cuando Lola ya iba a cerrarla, y nosotros caminábamos por el jardín, oí una pequeña voz a nuestras espaldas. Gritaba mi nombre, me giré. Era ella… me arrodillé para quedar a su altura y le sonreí. Esa niña era monísima pese a que apenas había hablado, pero verla ahí con su pijamita… me derritió. Me encantaban los críos.

Silvia- Dime ( Sonriendo )

Ari- Me llamo Arianna

Sonreí, casi emocionada. Ya sabía como se llamaba, pero aquel gesto me gustó. Había empezado a confiar algo en mí… todo lo contrario que con Pepa.

Ari- Pero no me gusta

Silvia- Y eso por qué?

Ari- Porque es muy largo… me gusta Ari

Asentí mientras le acaricié la mejilla.

Silvia- Ari entonces ( Sonriendo )

… ….

Un par de días se sucedieron. En esos dos días, no vi a Pepa para nada. Seguía sin venir al instituto, y Sara, Paula y yo empezábamos a impacientarnos… sobre todo yo.

Pero sólo porque la echaba de menos amistosamente, ya había conseguido que se me pasara la tontería que me había acompañado los días anteriores… al menos eso pensé. Supuse que a fuerza de no verla…

A la que sí vi y con la que sí que pasé mucho tiempo en el instituto fue con Ari, que ya se había incorporado a la clase de los más pequeños, ayudada por mi padre. No se relacionaba demasiado con los demás… pero había que darle tiempo. Era un poco tímida, y lo había estado pasando muy mal…

Sin embargo, conmigo si se relacionaba. En dos días había conseguido que me sonriera, que me contara sus cosas… incluso que se alegrara tanto de verme hasta el punto de abrazarme cada vez que lo hacía. Me había convertido en su amiga y única confidente… fuera de casa, claro. Dentro tenía a Paco y Lola, que la trataban como una princesa… y bueno, a Pepa también… pero la relación con esta no había mejorado absolutamente nada.

Intenté hacer entrar en razón a Ari hablándole bien de Pepa… pero nada, no quería ni oír hablar de ella. Esto en parte me hacía reír pensando en la pobre Pepa, que sin comerlo ni beberlo se había encontrado con sus peores presagios. Supuse que sería cuestión de tiempo.

Sara y Paula también se habían empezado a ganar su confianza, y se dejaba mimar por ellas… y de vez en cuando sobornar con chucherías y cosas varias. Quitando lo de Pepa… su adaptación no podía ser mejor. Aunque no le gustaba nada ir a clase… supuse que era normal, a la mayoría de los críos les pasaba lo mismo.

… …

Era primera hora del día, me encontraba apoyada en la puerta principal del instituto esperando a mis amigas… y a alguien más. Saqué el móvil para ver la hora que era, me daba la impresión de que mis amigas llegaban tarde, como siempre… cuando abrí la tapa del móvil, una sonrisa tonta se instaló en mi cara. De fondo de pantalla, la foto que me había hecho con Pepa. Sonreí, abstraída… hasta que, a mi lado…

Sara- Buenos días por la mañana!

Me sobresalté, cerrando la tapa del móvil de golpe.

Silvia- Joder! Qué susto!

Sara y Paula rieron. Al parecer habían llegado sin que yo me diera cuenta. Me ruboricé.

Paula- Qué hacías, que estabas tan ensimismada…? ( Con tonito )

Silvia- Yo? Nada, miraba la hora

Sara- Ya… la hora… ( Con tonito )

Silvia- Pues sí, la hora ( Con el mismo tono, burlándome de ellas ) Es que llegáis tarde, por si no lo sabíais

Sara- Veo que no vas a confesar la verdad, así que no me queda más remedio que hacerlo… Paula, procede

Silvia- Que proceda a qué?...Eh!

Con un rápido movimiento de maruja entrenada, Paula me arrebató el móvil de las manos. No pude hacer nada, eran demasiado profesionales para mí.

Silvia- Dámelo! ( Mientras Sara me sujetaba )

Paula- Sí, sí… ahora te lo doy, en cuanto veamos la verdad!

Silvia- Que no tengo nada ahí, sólo miraba la hora! Dámelo!

Paula abrió el móvil intrigada… y la cara se le iluminó con una gran sonrisa.

Paula- Aaay… tontorrona ( Pícara )

Enrojecí al instante. Sara, que aún me sujetaba, asomó la cabeza por encima de mi hombro.

Sara- Qué es? Qué es?

Paula- Son luces de color… ( Canturreando la famosa canción ) Pues ni más ni menos que …

Silvia- Paula, no!

Paula-… esto!

Enseñó la pantalla a Sara, que tuvo la misma reacción que Paula.

Sara- Y esa foto? Que mooonas! Y tú ahí, mirándola clandestinamente…

Silvia- Que no estaba mirando eso!

Paula- No, que va… espérate que no estuvieras escribiendo un mensaje, voy a ver

Silvia- Pero que no seas cotilla, que no escribía nada!

Sara- Ya, seguro… mira a ver la bandeja ( Carraspeó ) " Querida Pepa, te escribo en medio de una mañana oscura y triste… y es que todo es taaaaaaan gris desde que te fuiste…"

Las dos rieron al unísono, mientras yo ponía mis ojos en blanco.

Paula- Coño, además te ha rimado!

Sara- Es verdad… estoy sembrada hoy

Paula- Continua con… " … siento un vacío tan grande, y aquí estoy esperando a que vengas y me lo llenes " ( Con voz sugerente ) " No veo el momento de que poses tus manos morenas sobre mis senos turgentes y me los estrujes con fuer…"

Nos miró, descubriéndonos a las dos boquiabiertas.

Paula- Casi… casi mejor sigo buscando…

Sara- Sí, casi mejor…

Después de una búsqueda exhaustiva…

Paula- Negativo ( Cerró la tapa del móvil ) Está limpia

Sara- Por ahora ( Soltándome )

Silvia- Pero quién os creéis que sois? La cía?

Recuperé mi móvil de malas maneras. Rieron.

Sara- Así que la echas de menos, eh?

Silvia- Mucho ( Irónica )

Paula- Como la trucha al trucho? ( Con tonito )

Volvieron a reírse… de mí, estaba claro. Resoplé.

Paula- Va, no te enfades…

Sara- Si es normal que la eches de menos… ( Sonriendo )

Silvia- La extraño igual que vosotras, ni más ni menos

Asintieron, sin hacerme ningún caso.

Sara- Pues yo no tengo fotos románticas con ella… ( Picándome )

Paula- Ni yo tampoco, pero espero tenerlas

Miré a Paula.

Silvia- De verdad que tu obsesión con Pepa empieza a preocuparme

Sonrió inocentemente.

Sara- En fin… que, que no cambies de tema! Además, hoy vuelve a clase tu caballera andante…

Reprimí una sonrisa. Ya lo sabía, Lola me lo había contado.

Silvia- No seáis pesadas, no empecemos eh? Ya sabéis lo que hay, y lo que no va a ver… la quiero como amiga, y punto

Paula- Ya… mírala, por ahí viene! ( Señalando detrás de mí )

Rápidamente me arreglé el pelo, y me giré esperanzada… pero no vi nada. Cuando oí las risas a mi espalda, supe que había caído.

Sara- Está clarísimo, yo hago eso cada vez que espero a una amiga ( Riendo )

Silvia- Iros a la mierda

Unos minutos después, ( y unas cuantas risas después también… )

Paula- Mira, Pepa! ( Sonriendo )

Silvia- Paula no voy a caer otra vez

Paula- Que va en serio

Silvia- Ya, claro… la tengo a mi espalda, no?

Paula- Sois igual de tontas las dos eh? Tú misma

Iba a seguir en mis trece, sin girarme… cuando oí a mis espaldas la voz de Pepa. Después de un calambre en el estómago, me giré ilusionada… y allí estaba. Venía de la mano de Ari, aunque esta no parecía muy convencida, hablando con ella de algo… o hablando sola, eso era lo más probable. Cuando la miré, Pepa subió la cabeza.

Nos sonrió a todas, quitándose las gafas de sol, con la brisa alborotando su pelo… estaba preciosa. Y aquella imagen tan tierna, cogiendo la mano de Ari…

Paula- Joder, vaya entrada… parece el anunció de un champú

Sara y Paula rieron, pero yo las miré molesta… me acababan de chafar el momento. Pepa y Ari llegaron a nuestra altura… esta última se abalanzó sobre mí, tras saludar efusivamente a Sara y Paula, para abrazarme. Pepa me miró algo envidiosa por no poder conseguir lo mismo de la niña. Sara y Paula saludaron a Pepa con arrumacos.

Pepa- Basta! Basta! ( Apartándolas de ella )

Sara- Cómo te encuentras?

Pepa- Perfectamente

Paula- Ya era hora eh? Que a lo tonto te has fumado una de clases…

Pepa- Y las que me pienso fumar

Ari, en mis brazos a la altura de mi cara, me miró interrogante.

Ari- Qué es fum… fumarse clases?

Silvia- Pues… ( miré a Pepa con una ceja levantada ) algo muy malo que hace la gente irresponsable como tu tía ( señalando a Pepa ) , y que tú no tienes que hacer nunca

Aquella respuesta pareció convencer a Ari. Pepa me miró picada, y Sara y Paula rieron.

Pepa- Eso, tú ponla más en mi contra

Le hice algunos arrumacos a Ari, pasando de Pepa… tenía que hacerlo para acallar esos molestos calambres en la entrada del estómago.

Pepa- Y los novios del año, donde están?

Sara- Pf… calla, que nos tienen contentas

Pepa- Y eso?

Paula- Les han expulsado una semana…

Pepa- Qué dices? ( Rió ) Y eso?

Silvia- Mi padre, que ha conseguido descubrir quienes recurrían a la famosa broma de la silicona en la puerta…

Rió sonoramente. Otro calambrazo.

Pepa- Lo raro es que no les hayan cazado antes…

Sara- Lo raro para Don Lorenzo fue que tú no tuvieras nada que ver ( Riendo )

Paula- Y tú… como lo llevas?

Preguntó esto señalando con la cabeza disimuladamente a Ari, que ya estaba en el suelo otra vez. Pepa se cruzó de brazos con autosuficiencia… ahí estaba otra vez la prepotencia máxima.

Pepa- Pues bien… ya casi la tengo en el bote, a mí no se me resiste nadie

Subí una ceja, dándole a entender que estaba mintiendo descaradamente. De pronto, la profesora de Ari salió se asomó por la puerta, y al verla sonrió y le tendió la mano, alegando que ya era hora de llevársela a clase. Ari se despidió de mí, de Paula, de Sara…

Pepa, en un alarde de chulería, para intentar quedar por encima, se arrodilló en el suelo mirando a Ari.

Pepa- Me das un besito de despedida?

Ari- No ( Tajante )

Pepa se levantó del suelo malhumorada.

Pepa- Pues nada, jodía niña… ( Murmurando eso último )

Acto seguido, Ari desapareció corriendo detrás de su profesora… y ya pudimos reírnos a gusto en la cara de Pepa, el corte que le había pegado la cría había sido muy bueno.

Pepa- No tiene gracia!

Sara- Cómo que no? Es la primera mujer que te rechaza así eh?

Paula- Precisa y contundente ( Riendo )

Pepa- Bueno, eso es de pequeñas… de mayores se pelean por mí, bonitas ( Chula )

Aún con eso, seguimos riéndonos… más todavía. Pepa empezó a picarse.

Pepa- Ja-ja… que me parto toda la caja ( Haciendo el gesto )

Y entonces, mi risa se esfumó. Por detrás de Pepa, pasó una cabizbaja Duna, procurando no llamar la atención. Cuando fue a entrar por la puerta, Pepa la llamó… pero esta no se giró, fingiendo no haberla escuchado.

Pepa- Y esta? Está ciega, sorda… bueno chicas, os dejo que tengo que hablar con ella, luego hablamos!

Sonrió y se marchó… literalmente corriendo detrás de Duna. Pinchazo en el pecho.

Sara- Silvia…

Silvia- Qué? ( Seria )

Paula- Celos?

Silvia- Yo? De esa? Por Pepa? ( Reí falsamente ) Ni hablar. Vámonos

Decidida, entré por la puerta del instituto para no tener que enfrentarme a más preguntas… confusa.

… …

La mañana se sucedió entre bromitas de Sara y Paula, que tenían el día gracioso, y mis ralladas mentales. No hacía más que pensar en qué podrían haber hablado Pepa y Duna… o haber hecho. Estaba sentada en el banco del pasillo que estaba justo en frente de nuestra clase, pensando. Sara y Paula aparecieron delante de mí, aunque yo ni las vi, estaba demasiado inmersa en mi mundo.

Paula- Mira Sara, ahí tienes a una mujer enamorada pensando en su churri

Las dos rieron a carcajadas. Resoplé.

Silvia- No os vais a cansar de las bromitas?

Se sentaron cada una a un lado mío.

Sara- Venga, no te piques!

Me tranquilicé… pero no me duró mucho. Al poco tiempo Pepa apareció en nuestro campo de visión, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta… pasando el rato. No había reparado en nosotras… me alegré, no quería tenerla cerca en esos momentos.

Paula- Oye, le has comentado a Pepa lo del trabajo?

Silvia- El qué? ( Empanada )

Paula- Joder como estamos hoy… el trabajo de literatura inglesa, abuela! ( Chillándome como si estuviera sorda )

Silvia- Ah… no, se me ha pasado

Sara- Pues habrá que decírselo, no? Que aunque los grupos fueran de dos o tres, Ana ( La profesora ) dijo que podía haber uno de cuatro… y contando que Aitor y Lucas no están, Pepa se va a quedar sola

Paula- Bueno… o no ( Con tonito )

Miré a Paula sin entender… al seguir su mirada, vi como Alicia, la chica que dio la famosa fiesta en la piscina de su casa, se aproximaba a Pepa sonriente.

Sara- Bueno, olvídate, se te ha adelantado la lagarta

Silvia- Lagarta?

Paula- Ya ves, a esa le mola darle a todo, tíos, tías… de hecho lleva detrás de Pepa ni se sabe ya

Sara- Desdela ESOpor lo menos ( Rió )

Silvia- En serio?

Paula- Y tanto…

Sara y Paula me miraron de reojo, esperando una reacción. Controlé mis instintos asesinos… al fin y al cabo, yo lo había decidido así.

Silvia- Bueno… pues… que lo haga con ella…

Paula- El trabajo, o lo otro? ( Con doble sentido )

Punzada en el pecho. Negué con la cabeza. La boca se me secó de golpe.

Silvia- Lo… ( Carraspeé ) lo que quieran

Sara- Segura?

Silvia- S…sí ( Sin apartar la vista de Pepa )

El estridente tono agudo de voz de Alicia llegó hasta nosotras.

Alicia- … y sabes que nos han mandado un trabajo?

Pepa- Ah, sí? Otro?

Alicia- Sí… y bueno, he pensado que tú y yo…

No pude aguantarlo más. Estallé, sacando afuera el gen Castro.

Silvia- Sí hombre guapa, por mis ovarios !

Me levanté de golpe, dejando atrás las risas de mis amigas. Rápidamente caminé hasta Pepa y aquella arpía, y me interpuse entre ellas.

Silvia- Alicia, bonita… te llaman ( Señalando el pasillo )

Alicia- Quien? ( Extrañada )

Silvia- Tu novio ( Tajante )

Alicia- Que nov..?

La empujé con mis caderas sutilmente, sin que Pepa se diera cuenta… y por fin se marchó.


	6. Confusión

*CAP.6: "CONFUSIÓN"*

SILVIA

Después de deshacerme triunfalmente de la lagarta, me posicioné delante de Pepa. Parecía no haberle afectado mucho la marcha de Alicia… y eso me alegró. La sonreí… me contestó de la misma manera, aunque no con una sonrisa tan estúpida como la que seguro que tenía yo en la cara.

Silvia- Hola

Pepa- Hola pelirroja

Sonreí aún más por ese mote. Era curioso, antes lo detestaba con todas mis fuerzas y ahora… pero qué estaba haciendo?! Borré la sonrisa de inmediato.

Pepa- Querías algo?

Silvia- Sí,… esto, decirte una cosa ( Seria )

Pepa dejó de mirarme a mí, para mirar a algo que estaba tras mi espalda. En un principio no reparé en ello, así que arranqué a hablar… quería acabar lo antes posible con esa situación en la que, por otra parte, me había metido yo solita. Pero no eran celos… no?

Silvia- Pues que… como has estado mala y eso, pues no te habrás enterado claro…

Pepa me miró por un segundo sin entender… después volvió a dirigir la mirada a lo que quiera que fuera que tenía detrás de mí.

Silvia- O sea, a ver…

Sólo tenía que hablarle sobre un estúpido trabajo y me estaba poniendo nerviosa al hacerlo. Pasé de mirar al suelo a mirarla a ella. Calambrazo en el estómago… mala idea.

Silvia- Que… que nos han mandado un trabajo de literatura inglesa, no? ( Ella asintió, ausente ) Y Ana ha dicho que lo hiciéramos de dos en dos, o de tres en tres… pero… también dijo que podía haber un grupo de cuatro, y como Lucas y Aitor no están… he… bueno, hemos pensado que quizá querrías ponerte con nos…

Dejé de hablar. En ese momento deparé en que Pepa no me estaba haciendo ningún tipo de caso. Me giré para seguir su mirada… y recibí otro pinchazo en el pecho a cambio por hacerlo. Estaba observando a Duna, que hablaba con otro profesor en medio del pasillo. Volví a mirar a Pepa.

Silvia- ( Qué hace mirándola? Qué está pasando..? )

Noté como mi pecho ardía… pero no eran celos. Simplemente, era porque no me estaba escuchando mientras la hablaba… y eso era una falta de educación…

Silvia- Y entonces, he pensado que estaría bien que a partir de ahora escupiera cada mañana en tus cereales… estás de acuerdo?

Pepa- Sí sí

Silvia- Ahá… genial, también estaría bien que de aquí hasta el final de tus días fueras mi esclava, ya sabes, que me hicieras la comida, me trajeras la mochila a clase, esas cosas… te parece bien?

Pepa- Ahá

Silvia- Perfecto.

Nada… como hablar con la pared. No apartaba su vista de ella. Estaba empezando a impacientarme, subí un poco más la voz.

Silvia- Otra cosa, super importante además

Pepa- Sí?

Silvia- Estaba el señor don gato sentadito en su tejado, marramá miau!

Entonces Pepa despertó de su burbuja. Me miró con una cara que era un poema.

Pepa- Qué?

Silvia- Pepa, no me estás escuchando…

Pepa- Joder, lo siento Silvia es que estaba pensando en otra cosa, perdóname

Silvia- Es igual… me voy para clase

Me sujetó de un brazo.

Pepa- Que no, que no… repítemelo, por favor

Miré para el suelo, algo contrariada. Me había dolido bastante que me ignorara de esa forma.

Silvia- Pues…

De pronto noté una de las manos de Pepa posándose en mi mejilla, tirando suavemente de ella para que la mirara. Me acarició dulcemente y mirándome a los ojos, dijo :

Pepa- Dime preciosa ( Sonriendo )

Calambrazo en el estómago? No… cortocircuito general. Enrojecí al momento, y la más bobalicona de las sonrisas volvió a instalarse en mi cara. Mi única reacción fue poner mi mano izquierda sobre la suya, que estaba en mi cara, y acariciarla con mis dedos mientras hablaba, volviendo a repetir lo que había dicho minutos antes.

SARA

Silvia- Sí hombre guapa, por mis ovarios !

Se levantó de golpe, dejando atrás nuestras risas. Rápidamente, caminó hasta Pepa y Alicia, y se interpuso entre ellas. Reímos aún más.

Sara- Mírala como pierde el culo

Paula- Vaya tela, no sé a quien pretende engañar ( Riendo )

Sara- La verdad es que sí…

Paula- Esto ya está a puntito de caramelo!

Sara- El qué? ( La miré )

Paula- Estas dos… de aquí a que acaben juntas un tris! Te lo digo yo

Sara- A ver si es verdad… porque ya se están poniendo pesadas con tantas vueltas

Paula- Te has fijado en Pepa?

Sara- Por?

Paula- Está… totalmente distinta. Desde que se cambió de casa y eso…

Sara- Sí… está como… super tranquila… como…

Paula- Feliz? ( Sonrió )

Sara- Feliz ( Asentí )

Paula- Piensa en como era antes de llegar Silvia…

Sara- Pff… es increíble como la ha cambiado… nunca la había visto así. Bueno, creo que me ha cambiado hasta a mí

Paula- Por eso, hay que hacer algo para que acaben juntas ya!

Sara- Eso sería genial… alguna idea? ( Sonriendo )

Paula- Seh…

Sara- Cuéntame!

Paula- No, no… ya lo verás, lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento… ( Dramatizando )

Sara- A ver si la vamos a liar como siempre…

Paula- Que no, hazme caso, ya verás ( Sonriendo )

Sara- A saber qué te traes entre manos…

Seguimos mirando a Pepa y Silvia, encantadas las dos. De pronto empecé a reír.

Paula- Qué pasa?

Sara- Tú sígueme el rollo… verás ( Riendo )

Carraspeé. Se notaba que no teníamos otra cosa mejor que hacer, sería algo absurdo e infantil… pero no pude resistir la tentación. No oíamos lo que se decían, así que, cuando Silvia habló me dispuse a doblarla.

Sara- Aaay Pepa… tengo tantas cosas que decirte ( Doblando a Silvia, que miraba al suelo )… pero no puedo! No puedo mirarte a la cara!

Paula- Lo sé, soy demasiado atractiva… ( Doblando a Pepa, que tomaba la cara de Silvia para que la mirara ) pero inténtalo

Sara- Es que no puedo… eres demasiado para mí ( Doblando a Silvia )

Paula- Para ti y para cualquiera, pero mírame a la cara mi arma ! Con lo guapa y lo pelirroja que tú eres… ( Doblando a Pepa )

Sara- Calla, ladrona… lo dices por decir ( Doblando a Silvia, que acariciaba la mano de Pepa ) se lo dirás a todas…

Paula- De eso nada… sabes que tu eres mi amante bandida ( Doblando a Pepa ) Dispara muñeca

Sara- Aaay Pepa…es que eres taaaan alta, taaaan morena… taaaan guapa y taaan fuerte que… ( Doblando a Silvia, que tocaba el brazo de Pepa )

Paula- Lo sé, lo sé… ( Pepa asentía ) todo eso y más. Pero sigue, que yo me lo merezco todo ( Doblando a Pepa, que se cruzaba de brazos )

Sara- Desde la primera vez que te vi, se me quedó el cuerpo enamorao… es verte y temblarme hasta los dedillos de los pies ( Doblando a Silvia )

Paula- No me extraña… a mí me pasa lo mismo cuando me miro al espejo ( Doblando a Pepa, que se pasó la mano por el pelo )

Sara- Me encanta cuando me tocas, y cuando posas en mí esa mirada tan penetrante ( Con doble sentido, doblando a Silvia )

Paula- Es cierto, eres realmente afortunada por tenerme detrás de ti… no puedo decir que no te envidie. Estoy acostumbrada a que de toda la vida todas las tías se mueran por mí… pero que te voy a contar… Ts, como no me vas a querer, si soy perfecta? ( Doblando a Pepa, que volvía a cruzarse de brazos )

Sara- Me da miedo no estar a tu GRAN altura ( Doblando a Silvia )

Paula- Pero cómo no vas a estar a mi altura, reina mora? Con esos modelitos que te pones que me ponen burra… ( Pepa miró la falda de Silvia ) Anda que no me gusta a mí una falda, orgullosa! ( Doblando a Pepa, Silvia sonrió y miro para abajo ) Una mujer, guapa, lista, graciosa, atractiva… pero bueno ( Pepa se descruzó de brazos ) Dejemos de hablar de mí, que ya sabes que no me gusta ( Doblando a Pepa )

Sara- Lo sé, esa es otra… eres tan modesta… ( Doblando a Silvia )

Paula- Desde luego que lo soy… ya sabes que la humildad es una de mis grandes virtudes, entre mis ínfimos defectos ( Doblando a Pepa, Silvia hizo el amago de irse ) Espera, no me vas a dar un besito de tornillo?

Sara- No… ahora no, que nos pueden ver… en casa mejor, ahí te cojo y te hago de todo( Doblando a Silvia )

Paula- Tú lo que quieres es que te coma el tigre, que te coma el tigre… ( Doblando a Pepa, canturreando )

Sara- Ay… me dices unas cosas tan deliciosas… ( Doblando a Silvia ) Bueno, me voy un rato a pensar en ti ( Doblando a Silvia )

Paula- Genial, luego nos vemos pibón

Durante todo el diálogo estuvimos a punto de romper en carcajadas varias veces, pero cuando ya no tuvimos que doblarlas más, por fin nos reímos a gusto. Estábamos la una tirada sobre la otra, sin parar de reír sonoramente. Silvia llegó a nuestra altura, y ya se imaginó algo. Se cruzó de brazos, seria.

Silvia- Qué narices pasa ahora?

Sara- Nada, nada ( Riéndonos ) que me acaba de contar un chiste Paula que… ( No pude seguir hablando )

Silvia- Ah, sí? ( Mosqueada, mirando a Paula ) Cual?

Paula- Eh… pues… ( Entre risas ) Esto… esto es una niña que le dice a su madre… mamá, mamá, en el colegio me llaman exagerada y…

Paula se rió más fuerte, ante la impaciencia de Silvia.

Paula- … y le dice la madre, te he dicho ocho mil quinientas cincuenta y dos millones de veces que no les hagas caso!

Silvia nos miró con cara de circunstancia… no había colado. Resopló, y se dio la vuelta para irse.

Silvia- Iros a la mierda un ratito

Sara- Sil! No te vayas, anda! ( riendo ) Que era una broma!

Paula- Por lo menos cuéntanos qué te ha dicho!

Corrimos detrás de ella hasta ponernos a su altura.

Sara- Y bien? Qué te ha dicho?

Silvia- Que sí, que hace el trabajo con nosotras, que vayamos esta tarde a su casa que está sola con Ari

Paula- Algo más te habrá dicho, que os habéis tirado un buen rato hablando

Silvia- No te creas… la mayor parte del tiempo ha estado demasiado ocupada mirando a otra

Paula- A otra? ( Extrañada ) A quien?

Silvia- A Duna, a quien iba a ser si no ( Enfadada )

Sara- Tendrás el valor de seguir diciendo que no estás celosa…

Silvia- Que no estoy celosa! Simplemente me parece muy mal que le esté yo ahí contando algo y la otra mirando el culo de la primera que pasa

Sara- La ha mirado el culo? ( Extrañada )

Silvia- Que no sé, no sé a donde miraba, pero la estaba mirando a ella

Paula- Silvia, relaja, que te va a dar algo

Silvia- Mira, que haga lo que le dé la gana, paso

Silvia se metió en clase, y Paula y yo nos miramos sonrientes. Podía decir lo que quisiera, pero estaba muerta de celos, saltaba a la vista.

… ….

SILVIA

Ese día las clases se me estaban haciendo tremendamente pesadas. Agradecí al menos, que esa mañana no tocara clase con Duna… era lo que me faltaba ya, aguantar las caritas de cordero degollado que le echaría a Pepa, y la otra detrás… como si lo estuviera viendo. Miré el reloj… ya sólo quedaban un par de minutos para irnos a casa… menos mal.

No podía aguantarlo más… no sabía que me estaba pasando. Me sentía confusa por todo, no entendía por qué me enfadaba tanto, si me daba igual que Pepa fuera o viniera con cualquiera… yo lo había querido así, yo la había " rechazado "… entonces por qué me comportaba de esa manera?

Suspiré… de seguir así iba a acabar volviéndome loca. Tal vez sólo me molestaba que Pepa ya no estuviera tan pendiente de mí… sí, era eso, era mi mejor amiga y estaba pasando de mí, y eso me afectaba… sólo eso. Si Sara o Paula hicieran lo mismo, me dolería igual… sí, era eso. Volví a resoplar cuando recordé que esa misma tarde iba a pasarla enterita junto a Pepa… parecía una broma de mal gusto. Encima yo tenía la culpa… me sentí estúpida. Por un lado quería tenerla pegada a mí, pero en el momento en el que la tenía, quería que se alejara.

Silvia-( Me voy a volver loca… )

Intenté tranquilizarme. Sólo iban a ser un par de tardes… quizá sólo una, al ser el trabajo entre cuatro, acabaríamos antes. Me esforzaría como la que más, y terminaríamos el trabajo y después… después todo volvería a la normalidad. Tendría que seguir pasando algo más de tiempo con Pepa, en su casa… viendo a la niña, pero poco a poco haría distancia y se pasaría. Me giré para guardar el libro de clase en la mochila… y la miré. Estaba con la cabeza apoyada sobre la palma de la mano… cabeceando, dormida. Sonreí…

Silvia-( No! Borra esa sonrisa ahora mismo! Pero por qué sonríes? Si es que eres tonta… tonta! )

El timbre sonó, avisando la salida… y yo agradecí al cielo. Mientras recogía mis cosas, vi por una de las ventanas que daban al pasillo a Duna… supuse que se dirigía a la salida. No quería hacerlo, pero instintivamente me giré para mirar a Pepa. Esta también la había visto… cogió sus cosas rápidamente y corrió hacia la salida de la clase, pasando por mi lado.

Silvia- Pepa!

Intenté reclamar su atención… quise frenarla, que no fuera detrás de ella, que se quedara conmigo… anulando mis anteriores proposiciones. Pepa pasó por mi lado acelerada.

Pepa- Ahora no Silvia, luego te veo que llevo prisa

Mi pecho volvió a arder, el gesto de mi cara se torció.

Silvia-( Prisa? Prisa por irte detrás de ella tienes… pues vete! Me da igual… no… no te da igual… Sí me da igual! Que se vaya con ella y que sean muy felices… Seguro? … Sí! Segurísimo… dios, estoy discutiendo conmigo misma, estoy loca! )

Levanté la vista rápidamente para deshacerme de los pensamientos… encontrándome frente a mí a Sara y Paula ya preparadas para salir. Habían captado toda la situación al vuelo, y las dos me miraban de brazos cruzados y con la ceja levantada.

Silvia- Qué miráis?

Paula- A ti retorciéndote de celos

Silvia- Que no estoy celosa! Yo como lo tengo que decir? En chino?!

Sara- Y en ruso si quieres, pero va a ser la misma mentira descarada lo digas en el idioma que lo digas…

Silvia- Dios! Dejadme en paz! No tenéis otra cosa que hacer?

Recogí mis cosas y salí por la puerta aceleradamente, huyendo de ellas, de mis pensamientos, de mis paranoias…


	7. Malentender

*CAP.7: "MALENTENDER"*

DUNA

Caminé por los pasillos aceleradamente. Sabía que me estaba siguiendo, quizá desde que salió de clase, pero no me iba a parar. No estaba preparada para hablar con ella, ni para tenerla cerca… y eso que era el primer día. Me sentí aliviada al saber que estaba bien, cuando la ví en la puerta hablando con sus amigas… y con Silvia, parecía contenta.

Don Lorenzo se había dedicado a presumir de nieta nueva en el claustro, así que por unas o por otras, ya estaba enterada de todo. Me alegró recibir esa información, me tenía muy intrigada la identidad de aquella niña que no había visto antes, y que no se despegaba de Silvia.

Mi relación con Silvia se había acabado el mismo día que se acabó el infierno de Pepa. No nos hablábamos, sólo para lo necesario. No quería saber qué tal le iba, porque ya me imaginé que le iría perfectamente ocupando el sitio en el que yo deseaba estar. Sabía que estaba mal… pero no lo podía evitar, tenía envidia… mucha.

El momento en el que Pepa se fue detrás de ella, dejándome allí plantada… fue la situación entre más triste y humillante que había sufrido nunca… y eso que las había tenido a espuertas. Como consuelo, me quedaba que al menos Pepa no sabía nada de mis sentimientos… y dudaba mucho que Silvia se los hubiese confesado, menos aún cuando ya la tenía toda para ella.

Serpenteé por varios pasillos, haciendo que me perdiera de vista. Me apoyé contra una pared, apretando la carpeta que llevaba en las manos contra mi pecho. Suspiré… estaba a punto de llorar, y no quería. No me importaba llorar cuando la situación lo pedía… pero no solía hacerlo casi nunca. Cogí aire mientras notaba como mis ojos se humedecían… no sabía cuanto tiempo iba a aguantar esa situación. Había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en todo… y lejos de apagarse, los sentimientos que en un principio tenía, habían crecido demasiado.

Pensé que a fuerza de no verla, de no tenerla cerca, de saber que estaba con otra… se me pasaría, la olvidaría. Pero no sucedió. Había sido una ingenua… desde cuando las cosas eran tan fáciles?

Todo aquello se me estaba haciendo un mundo… más aún cuando tenía que cancelar las llamadas entrantes a mi móvil de Pepa. Me imaginaba como se sentiría… decepcionada por no haberme preocupado por ella… pero aunque no lo demostraba, claro que lo hacía. A penas podía pensar en otra cosa a lo largo del día que no fuera ella.

Duna- ( Estúpida, estúpida….! )

Me llamé a mí misma mientras miraba al techo, intentando que las lágrimas no salieran. Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida? Cómo podía haberme enamorado de aquella forma de una amiga… de una alumna, de alguien a la que le sacaba unos cuantos años?

Duna- ( Estúpida! )

Las lágrimas, finalmente escaparon. No tenía sentido recriminármelo más… las cosas estaban así, y no iban a cambiar por mucho que llorara o que me autocompadeciese. Tenía que ser fuerte, consecuente con mi edad y mi forma de ser, tirar para adelante… y aguantar lo mejor que pudiera aquella situación hasta final de curso.

Oí pasos cerca. Rápidamente, me erguí y eché a andar por el pasillo. Doblé la esquina para conseguir llegar hasta la salida del edificio. Al menos ese factor estaba de mi parte, con el poco tiempo que llevaba allí, ya me había aprendido el lugar perfectamente como si fuera mi casa. No sabía si era ella… pero daba igual. Tenía que largarme de allí lo antes posible. Que se hubiera hecho tan tarde como para que nadie más que yo caminase por los pasillos, no ayudaba.

Y cuando ya iba a llegar… cuando ya estaba cerca de la escapatoria… la oí.

Pepa- Duna! Ey, espera!

Su voz. Aquella voz que rondaba mi cabeza durante el día, y se insertaba en mis sueños durante la noche sin ser invitada. La misma voz que hacía que mi columna fuese recorrida por escalofríos. Seguí caminando, pero insistió.

Pepa- Oye! Espera! ( Más cerca )

Había llegado el momento, tenía que enfrentarme a ello. Frené mis pasos. Cerré los ojos, y tragué el nudo que se alojaba en mi garganta. Quizá fuera el recurso más pueril de toda la historia, pero tenía que apartarla de mí. Si algo era Pepa, era cabezona como ella sola. Me iba a estar siguiendo hasta el día del juicio final… tenía que apartarla de mí, como fuera. Intentaría no hacerla daño… pero sería peor si la dejase acercarse, porque entonces… no podría reprimir todo lo que me hacía sentir. La haría daño a ella, a Silvia… y a mí misma.

Duna- ( Actúa. Es la única manera )

Pensé. No podía decirle la verdad, ni seguir como si nada. Tampoco podía odiarla… así que me tocaba hacer el papelón… entonces ella llegó a mi altura. Jadeante y sonriente a partes iguales, se apoyó en mi hombro. Me aparté al instante por dos razones : Una, tenía que poner distancia entre nosotras si quería que la estúpida artimaña que iba a tramar, diese resultado. Y dos… no había nadie por los pasillos, pero seguro que por la ley de murphy, acabaría apareciendo alguien que nos viese en esa actitud, pensase mal… y destapase todo. Ella siguió como si nada.

Pepa- Estás sorda eh? ( Divertida ) Llevo toda la mañana detrás de ti llamándote

Duna- Ya, y yo no te he contestado. Quizá sea por algo, no crees?

Intenté reanudar mi camino… pero se interpuso entre mí y la puerta, con cara de preocupación.

Duna- ( No… no me mires así, por favor… )

Pepa- Oye… qué pasa? A qué ha venido eso?

Duna- Aún no te has enterado de que no quiero hablar contigo?

Puso una mueca de tristeza, y de no entender nada. Aparté la vista, o no iba a poder.

Duna- Me dejas pasar?

Intenté apartarla, pero no se quitó.

Pepa- Qué te pasa? Estás enfadada conmigo…? ( Triste )

La maldecí. Por qué no utilizaba su actitud prepotente y chulesca de siempre? Por qué ahora tenía que sacar la vena tranquila y… adorable?

Duna- Tú no te enteras no? Qué va, tu vas a lo tuyo

Pepa- No te ent…

Duna- Quieres que te lo explique? ( Asintió débilmente ) Pues veras, ya sé que a ti te importa todo un pito y que no te juegas absolutamente nada, pero es que yo sí, sabes? No te has parado a pensar que puede que no me apetezca que nos vean juntas como si fuéramos coleguitas? ( Con tono )

Pepa- A caso no lo éramos…?

Duna- No! No somos … no somos nada! Alumna y profesora, ya está

Exhaló aire, confundida. Me dieron ganas de desdecirme, abrazarla, pedirle perdón por como le estaba hablando… decirle que para mí era mucho más que una simple amiga.

Pepa- Pero antes…

Duna- Antes nada, olvídalo. No me pienso jugar el puesto por andar haciendo el idiota con una adolescente… mira, déjalo

La aparté con fuerza para pasar… y a los pocos pasos…

Pepa- No! ( Enfadada )

Me paré, dándole la espalda. Empezando a perder la paciencia… no me lo estaba poniendo fácil, necesitaba que me ayudara un poco.

Duna- No… qué?

Pepa- Que no lo dejo, no hasta que me digas qué coño te pasa conmigo

Duna- No lo sabes? No sabes qué me pasa?

Pepa- Pues no!

Y ahí fue cuando mi papel se terminó. En ese instante me sentí dolida de verdad, sacando a fuera mi verdadera reacción. Me giré, llorosa, enfadada… furiosa.

Duna- Sabes? Es que eso es lo peor de todo! QUE ES QUE NI SIQUIERA TE HAS DADO CUENTA! ( Rompiendo a llorar )

Acababa de perder los nervios, algo que NUNCA me sucedía. Tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes. No hice caso a su cara descompuesta, a su voz reclamándome… no hice caso a nada. Salí de allí lo más rápido que pude… necesitaba respirar.

PEPA

Tras unos largos segundos, durante los cuales mi cuerpo permaneció inmóvil debido a lo que acababa de presenciar, salí apresuradamente por la puerta, intentando seguir a Duna… pero fue demasiado tarde. Ya no estaba. Quizá había estado flipando demasiado tiempo en aquel pasillo.

Sin perder la esperanza de encontrarla, aceleré mis pasos, casi a punto de correr. Miré para todos lados… pero nada, ni rastro. Duna ya no estaba. Miré hacia el lado derecho, y pude ver a Sara, Paula y Ari de la mano de Silvia, que me miraban expectantes. Seguramente habrían visto salir a Duna disparada… y llorando.

Me quedé quieta. Respiré aceleradamente. No entendía nada. Qué le había hecho tan horrible para que se pusiese así conmigo? La gente pensaba que no tenía sentimientos, hasta yo lo había llegado a pensar… pero sí que los tenía. En ese momento me sentía profundamente triste ante la posibilidad de haberle hecho daño a Duna, a la cual quería muchísimo y me daba miedo perder.

Me apoyé en una de las papeleras cercanas… y como no podía ser de otra forma, la tristeza empezó a desaparecer dando paso a la rabia… y es que la cabra siempre tira al monte. Silvia llegó a mi altura… por suerte, ella sola. Tocó mi hombro.

Silvia- Pepa… qué ha pasado?

Me aparté de ella.

Pepa- Que qué ha pasado? Que soy gilipollas!

Me ladeé, asestándole un gran puñetazo a la papelera que tenía al lado. Había tardado demasiado tiempo en sufrir uno de mis putos arranques de violencia… No quería perderla… la conocía, ella nunca perdía los nervios. Nunca dejaba que nada le afectara… y verla así, me hizo pensar que algo grave le había hecho, y encima no sabía el qué. Pero había una cosa de la que sí estaba segura… su estado era por mi culpa. Siempre lo era. Siempre llegaba tarde, o hacía daño a la gente, o no sabía entenderla… siempre igual.

Pepa- Que soy una puta inútil, joder! ( Otro golpe )

Entonces, Silvia, mi sentido común cuando perdía la cabeza, lo hizo una vez más. Se abalanzó sobre mí para frenar otro de mis brotes. Sujetó mi cara con una de sus manos, la otra se colocó en mi espalda, dándome suaves caricias. Eso empezó a calmar un poco mi respiración.

Silvia- Pepa!, mírame

Pepa- Que no, que soy una… ( Alterada )

Silvia- Shh! ( Puso sus dedos sobre mis labios ) Mírame

Lo hice. La furia disminuyó un poco más. Me miró fijamente… hasta ahora no me había parado a pensarlo, pero adoraba sus ojos. Adoraba verme reflejada en ellos, en esa oscuridad de su iris que conseguía estabilizarme siempre cuando nada más lo conseguía. Me habló con voz calmada.

Silvia- Escúchame, todo está bien, vale? Haya pasado lo que haya pasado, seguro que tiene solución… y la encontraremos

Siguió acariciándome la espalda. Apartó sus dedos de mis labios e hizo lo mismo con mi cara. Quería seguir enfadada, gritar, golpearlo todo… y ya no podía. Era realmente frustrante…

Pepa- Pero es que… ( Bajando el tono de voz )

Silvia- Pepa, seguro que tiene solución… y seguro que no es esta. Ya no necesitas comportarte así… además ( Bajó la voz ), Ari está justo ahí al lado viéndolo todo, la vas a asustar

Miré de reojo hacia donde decía Silvia… y efectivamente, ahí estaba esa cría mirándome con su eterna cara de susto cada vez que se cruzaba conmigo… salvo que esta vez, tenía razones. Suspiré.

Pepa- Siempre la cago… ( Calmada )

Silvia sonrió levemente, y negó con la cabeza para restarle importancia. Me alegré de no haberla vuelto a ahuyentar con mi actitud. Tras besar mi frente, y conseguir calmarme del todo, me cogió del brazo y tiró de mí suavemente.

Silvia- Vamos a casa

Sara y Paula no preguntaron, qué había pasado… y lo agradecí. No tenía ganas de contarlo, ni de pensar. Pero eso último no pude evitarlo. Durante todo el camino, estuve dándole vueltas a la cabeza… pero no sirvió de nada. Entre que mi fuerte no era pensar demasiado ( Aunque si actuar y dejarme llevar como los animales ), y que no recordaba ningún motivo para lo que había pasado…

Cuando Sara y Paula se separaron de nosotras para dirigirse hacia sus casas, me despedí de ellas como pude… no le puse mucho esfuerzo. Al fin y al cabo iba a verlas en un par de horas para el maldito trabajo. Ari iba cogida de la mano de Silvia, muy lejos de mí… ni qué decir tiene, claro.

Silvia intentaba darme conversación… pero no lo conseguía. Agradecí que nuestras casas estuvieran en la misma dirección… si no fuera porque ella venía conmigo, a ver quien era la guapa que convencía a Ari para que viniese conmigo sin rechistar. Esa fue la cantinela hasta que llegamos a casa, y Silvia se despidió de nosotras hasta más tarde.

… …

Habían pasado unas tres horas, y ya estaba bastante más tranquila. Había seguido dándole vueltas, le había llamado mil veces, mandado un par de sms… pero nada. No hubo contestación.

Después de comer, Lola y Paco se marcharon a trabajar… dejándome a mí sola con Ari. En cuanto la puerta se cerró, Ari desapareció de mi vista.

Estaba tirada en el sofá… bastante deprimida. Estaba empezando a afectarme que una cría huyera de mí como si fuera el demonio. Al menos, agradecí que no hubiera presenciado mis mejores momentos, porque si ahora me huía, no quería imaginarme lo que haría entonces…

El timbre de la puerta sonó. Me levanté a abrir perezosamente. Cuando abrí la puerta, al otro lado me encontré a una sonriente Silvia. Sonreía mucho… demasiado. Pensé que lo estaría haciendo para animarme, saltaba a la vista que no estaba en un momento de furor precisamente.

Silvia- Hola ( Sonriente )

Se acercó a mí y me plantó un beso en la mejilla. La saludé con la cabeza y la hice pasar, cerrando la puerta después. Se quedó de pie en la entrada.

Después de deshacerme triunfalmente de la lagarta, me posicioné delante de Pepa. Parecía no haberle afectado mucho la marcha de Alicia… y eso me alegró. La sonreí… me contestó de la misma manera, aunque no con una sonrisa tan estúpida como la que seguro que tenía yo en la cara.

Silvia- Qué tal estás?

Pepa- Psé…

Silvia- Aún estás así?

Pepa- Cómo quieres que esté? Una de las personas más importantes en mi vida ( Silvia torció el gesto momentáneamente ) tiene un rebote del quince conmigo, la he hecho llorar y ni siquiera sé por qué. Es genial, vamos.

Silvia- Bueno… no te preocupes por eso, seguro que si lo habláis se aclarara ( Algo cabizbaja )

Pepa- Y a ti qué te pasa?

Silvia- A mí nada! Por qué? ( A la defensiva )

Pepa- No… por nada ( Extrañada )

Esa tarde Silvia estaba bastante más rara de lo habitual, que ya era decir.

Silvia- Qué más te preocupa?

Pepa- Cómo lo sabes?

Silvia- Pues porque te conozco, Pepa ( Sonrió )

Pepa- Pues nada… ( bajé mucho la voz ) resulta que la mocosa que vive en esta casa se dedica a conspirar contra mí.

Silvia- A conspirar?

Pepa- Que sí, te lo juro… me mira así como… como huraña. Se pasa el día analizándome con la mirada, persiguiéndome… cada vez que me doy la vuelta la tengo detrás

Silvia- Qué dices Pepa? ( Incrédula )

Pepa- Que sí! Que se pasa así todo el día, es como si me estuviera vigilando, esperando a que haga algo horrible… voy a empezar a dormir con un cuchillo debajo de la almohada, yo creo que está planeando liquidarme

Silvia- Alaaa… ( Con los ojos en blanco )

Pepa- No me crees? ( Negó ) Silvia, que te lo juro… ayer me quedé dormida en el sofá y cuando abrí un ojo ahí estaba, a dos pasos, clavándome la mirada… que casi me mata del susto joder!

Silvia- Como te gusta exagerarlo todo, eh? ( Riendo suavemente ) Pepa por Dios, que es una cría!

Pepa- Así que exagero, eh? ( Asintió con la cabeza ) Muy bien, o sea… que si ahora mismo me doy la vuelta, no me la voy a encontrar asomada por el marco de la puerta espiándome con cara de susto y el ceño fruncido, verdad?

Silvia se movió levemente para comprobarlo. No me hizo falta girarme, entre la cara que puso Silvia, el gritito de sorpresa a mi espalda, y los pasos alejándose apresuradamente, lo tenía todo.

Pepa- No hay más preguntas señoría! Lo ves?! La tengo todo el día aquí! ( Golpeando mi espalda ) En la chepa !

Silvia intentó contenerse la risa sin mucho éxito.

Pepa- No, no te rías, a mí no me hace gracia! Yo es que… esta niña no sé quien se ha creído que soy… Shrek?!

Silvia- Oye, pues ahora que lo dices te pega bastante… tu ahí, en " tu territorio del lago " ( Imitándome )… fuera de mi ciénaga!

Pepa- Vete a la mierda

Me giré sobre mí misma, y me encaminé hacia el sofá. Cuando llegué allí me dejé caer, quedando tirada en él con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Silvia se sentó a mi lado, aún riendo.

Silvia- No te enfades… es que tiene gracia…

Pepa- No tiene ni puta gracia! ( Entristecida ) La gente me odia, siempre le caigo mal a todo el mundo…

Dejó de reírse, y empezó a acariciarme el pelo… aunque aún sonriente.

Silvia- Eso no es verdad tonta…

Pepa- Sí que lo es! ( Enfurruñada ) O caigo mal, o se piensan que soy una delincuente o… lo que sea, siempre me odian!

Silvia- No es verdad, yo te q… te aprecio

Pepa- Sí, ahora será. Al principio… bueno, y no tan al principio, me tenías un asco que no me podías ni ver…

Silvia- Bueno pero… yo que sé, yo también te caía mal a ti

La miré fijamente.

Pepa- Tú no me caías mal

Silvia- Ah, no?

Silvia miró para todos lados, consciente de que acababa de meter la pata.

Pepa- Lo ves! ( Cruzándome de brazos con más fuerza )

Silvia-Bueno pero … eso es un caso aislado! Hay gente que no… ( No muy convencida )

Pepa- Ah sí? Dime una

Silvia- Pues… eh… Por ejemplo… Paula!

Pepa- Tú sabes perfectamente que hasta este año Paula me odiaba… lo que pasa es que ni siquiera se atrevía a insinuarlo… lo sufría en silencio… como las hemorroides…

Silvia- Eh, … ya bueno, Sara!

Pepa- Antes de aquella noche en la que la " salvé ", nos poníamos a parir por los pasillos…

Silvia- … Aitor?

Pepa- De canijo me tiraba del pelo…

Silvia- Joder… Lucas! Lucas seguro que…

Pepa- … con Lucas me peleé en tercero…

Se hizo un largo silencio en el cual Silvia no supo donde meterse. Yo, enfurruñada y cruzada de brazos, miraba al suelo.

Silvia- Ya lo tengo! Lola?

Pepa- Una vez me vio rondando por el jardín buscando una moneda que se me había caído de camino al pasar, y no sé qué pensaría ( Irónica ) … que salió escoba en mano amenazándome…

Silvia- Paco?! ( Desesperada )

Pepa- … la primera vez que le vi fue cuando fui a renovarme el dni… se pensó que iba fichada y casi me lleva al calabozo…

Otro largo silencio.

Silvia- Y qué me dices de…?

Pepa- Silvia ( Me giré para fusilarla con la mirada ), no tendrás los huevos de preguntarme por tu padre?

Silvia- Es verdad… lo siento…

Me revolví en medio de una pataleta.

Pepa- Lo ves! No le caigo bien a nadie!

Silvia- Pero Pepa… ( me acarició un brazo ) Tú sabes que las primeras impresiones suelen engañar mucho… A veces la gente nos cae mal de primeras…

Pepa- Sí, y en mi caso de primeras, de segundas y de terceras

Silvia se acercó más a mí y me rodeó con sus brazos.

Silvia- Y eso qué más da? Si luego, cuando se te conoce… Pepa, eres increíble… eres la persona más especial que he conocido en mi vida

La miré de reojo, desconfiada.

Pepa- … de verdad?

Silvia- De verdad ( Sonrió )

Pepa-… no lo estás diciendo por decir?

Silvia- Que nooo…

Besó mi cabeza. Me sentí bastante mejor… fui a darle las gracias, cuando escuchamos un ruido que venía de la cocina.

Silvia- Qué es eso?

Pepa- No sé ( Extrañada )

El ruido insistió. Me levanté, con Silvia detrás, y me encaminé hacia la cocina. Al llegar, vi a Ari subida en una silla, intentando llegar a un estante. El ruido lo habría formado ella al mover la silla.

Silvia- Cariño, qué haces? Bájate de ahí! Que te puedes caer!

Ari- Quiero coger un batido…!

Silvia- Ari!

Sólo llevaba unos días en casa, y Lola ya había vuelto a Ari adicta a los batidos de chocolate… tenía auténtica obsesión por ellos. Me acerqué despacio hasta ella, sólo me faltaba que se asustara, se cayera, se abriera la cabeza y me odiara más aún.

Pepa- Ari, hazle caso, te puedes caer… yo de pequeña me subí a una silla cómo tú, me resbalé y me di un golpe muy fuerte.

Ari- Ya, pero yo no soy tonta, no me voy a caer

Había dicho " YO" no soy tonta? Insinuaba que yo sí?! Qué coño! No había insinuado nada, me había llamado tonta alto y claro, en toda mi cara la mocosa! Me giré al oír a Silvia descojonada… menuda ayuda. Volví a mirar a Ari, que se estiraba para llegar al estante… consiguió alcanzar las botellas de los batidos… y pasó lo predecible, claro.

La banqueta a la que estaba subida se tambaleó… Ari se puso nerviosa al sentirlo, y trastabilló para atrás, cayendo de espaldas. Silvia gritó asustada, pero no pudo tener otra reacción. Yo, que estaba casi al lado de la banqueta, corrí hasta ella y conseguí pillar a la niña al vuelo. Como acto reflejo me giré sobre mí misma con ella en brazos… y sirviéndole de escudo ante los chorretones de chocolate que impactaron contra mi camiseta al estamparse las botellas contra la encimera.

La dejé en el suelo, y me miré la camiseta. Estaba empapada, también los brazos, el pelo…

Pepa- … ME CAGO EN…!

Silvia- Pepa! ( Riñéndome )

Lola había sido muy clara en eso de no decir palabrotas delante de la cría ( ni detrás, a poder ser )… pero en ese momento me daba lo mismo. La niña, con el batido en la mano y la sonrisa en la cara, huyó triunfalmente pasando por el lado de Silvia. Esta, se acercó a mí despacio… con los labios temblando. Lo sabía, estaba a punto de volver a chotearse. La miré con cara de asesina y el pelo chorreando chocolate.

Pepa- La mato… la mato! YA TE PUEDES ESCONDER! ( Saliendo por la puerta de la cocina corriendo )

… ….

SILVIA

Cuando Pepa salió corriendo, furiosa, persiguiendo a la niña… se tuvo que quedar con las ganas. Ari era realmente escurridiza, y no sabía como lo hizo pero… no fuimos capaz de encontrarla, lo que acrecentó mis risas y el mal humor de Pepa.

Un rato después, estábamos Sara, Paula y yo sentadas en la mesa del salón, con todo ya preparado para empezar el trabajo. Tuve que salir yo a recibirlas, ya que Pepa se había metido en la ducha para limpiarse todo aquel chocolate.

Sara- Esa niña es la caña ( Riéndose ) Me encanta!

Paula- Lástima que no lo hayas grabado, podríamos haberlo mandado a vídeos videos ( riendo )

Silvia- Pobrecita Pepa… no seáis malas

Paula- Si es que tiene gracia

Silvia- Ya lo sé ( Reí ) Pero Pepa se siente mal, la niña no deja de huirla y de temerla… mira, hablando de la reina de Roma… señorita, ven aquí!

Ari había intentado cruzar el salón disimuladamente para que no la viera… sin ningún éxito. En cuanto se acercó hasta donde estaba yo, y se subió sobre mí para sentarse sobre mis piernas, supe que había perdido toda la fuerza de mi enfado.

Ari- Ha sido sin querer… ( Fingiendo tristeza )

Me dio igual que fuera fingido… aquella frasecita mirándose los pies, con cara de pena nos cautivó a todas las presentes.

Silvia- No te puedes portar así de mal con Pepa, cariño…

Ari- Pero si no ha sido a posta…!

Silvia- Ya sabes de lo que te hablo. Qué te pasa con Pepa?

Ari- Pues… que me da miedo

Levanté su carita con mis manos.

Silvia- Pero miedo por qué? Si no hace nada

Ari- Pues… porque tiene cara de mala… y es muy grande…

Sara y Paula reprimieron una carcajada. Tras mirarlas mal, volví a Ari.

Silvia- Eso no es verdad ( Todas me miraron )… bueno, lo de que es grande sí, pero Pepa es buena, no te va a hacer nada, no puedes pasarte el día espiándola y luego huyendo de ella… por qué no la das una oportunidad?

Negó con la cabeza enérgicamente.

Silvia- Yo sé que Pepa al principio, pues… parece de una forma que… no sé, pero en el fondo es muy buena, y es cariñosa y…

Noté que mis ojos estaban brillando al hablar. Lo confirmé cuando vi a Sara y a Paula mirándome con la ceja subida, sonrientes.

Silvia-… bueno, y esas cosas!

Sara- No, sigue , sigue eh? Por nosotras no te cortes

Sentí que empezaba a perder los nervios… y los perdí.

Silvia- Pensáis pasaros toda la tarde dándome por el c…?!

Antes de terminar la frase, Sara carraspeó mirando a Ari. La miré, y me miraba interrogante… no me había dado cuenta de que estaba la niña delante. Yo no solía hablar de esa manera, pero… entre que me estaban desquiciando, que pasaba mucho tiempo con Pepa, y que todo lo malo se acaba pegando… Intenté rectificar:

Silvia-… por el saco?!

Sara y Paula se rieron ante mi intento. Noté como Ari me tiraba de la camiseta.

Silvia- Dime cariño

Ari- Tía… ( Sonreí por eso ) qué es dar por el saco?

Mis amigas rieron aún más fuerte, y me miraron expectantes para ver como salía de esa.

Silvia- Pues… eh… es… es cuando te lo pasas muy bien con tus amigas

Las risas aumentaron de intensidad, igual que mi mala leche.

Ari- Y por qué no quieres que te den por el saco? ( Más risas )

Silvia- Porquee… porque no, porque hay que estudiar

Agradecí que en aquel momento, la voz de Pepa acercándose se escuchara por el pasillo.

Pepa- Silvia!... han llegado ya…? Ah, hola!

Justo en ese momento llegó… y me desdije. No, no lo agradecía nada. Pepa entró con unos pantalones puestos, el sujetador y la camiseta en la mano. Tenía el pelo húmedo y algunas gotas resbalaban por sus hombros. Aparté la mirada al instante, sintiendo que enrojecía… y sintiendo las miradas de mis amigas clavándose en mí otra vez. Ari se bajó al instante de encima mía para salir huyendo. Pepa se dirigió a ella.

Pepa- Sí, corre, corre! Ya hablaremos tú y yo ( Seria )

Intenté hacer de tripas corazón, y sin mirarla…

Silvia- Pepa, no amenaces a la niña, que estaba yo aquí intentando convencerla de que eres buena y…

Pepa- Ah, sí?

Sara- Si, no veas la de cositas bonitas que estaba diciendo ( Guasona )

Pepa- Qué cosas?

Paula- Pues…

Silvia- Nada! ( Interrumpiéndola ) Pepa, por qué no te vistes ( Haciendo énfasis en eso último ) y empezamos?

Pepa- Voy

Miré a Sara, que se sentaba a mi lado, y pude ver como sonreía con malicia. Me pregunté que estaba planeando… no me hizo falta esperar mucho para descubrirlo.

Sara- Oye, Pepa!

Pepa se giró.

Pepa- Dime

Sara- Ven un momento, mira… es que hemos traído este libro para que nos ayude a desarrollar el trabajo y eso… a ver qué te parece, ven ( Sonriendo )

Fusilé a Sara con la mirada.

Silvia-( No! No vengas, no vengas!... por Dios, vístete! )

Pepa vino hacia nosotras. Para llegar hasta el libro que le señalaba Sara, Pepa tenía que inclinarse sobre la mesa… quedando justo a mi lado, con unas vistas perfectas de lo que no quería ver. La tenía a dos centímetros de mí medio desnuda… Cerré los ojos… durante unos segundos funcionó, pero volví a abrirlos.

Pude notar como mi mente intentaba viajar a un sitio no permitido, y como mi cara se teñía de rojo. No escuché nada de la conversación entre ellas.. no pude, ya que en ese momento caí en la tentación. Me quedé mirando fijamente el cuerpo de Pepa, mordiéndome el labio. Me revolví en la silla, clamando porque se acabara ya aquella maldita tortura. Pepa al fin se fue momentáneamente.

Miré para abajo, intentando disimular mi rubor.

Sara- Qué te pasa? ( Sonriendo )

Silvia- No me pasa nada ( Tajante )

Sara- Ya…

Se hizo un silencio. Pensé que no iba a haber más cachondeo esta vez.

Sara- Oye Silvia, mírame ( Extrañada )

Lo hice.

Silvia- Qué pasa?

Sara- Que tienes algo en… ( Acercándose, señalando mi cara )

Silvia- Yo? Dónde? ( Tocándome el ojo )

Sara- No te toques, déjame ver… Ay, ya lo veo

Silvia- Qué es?

Sara- Nada, que se te habían metido un par de tetas en el ojo ( Refiriéndose a Pepa ), pero ya está

Paula y Sara empezaron a carcajearse de mí, como de costumbre. Resoplé. Me propuse ignorarlas, ya que daba exactamente lo mismo lo que yo les pudiera decir. Al poco tiempo, ya habían dejado de reírse… lo que yo no sabía es que habían acordado otra de las suyas, mirándose. El ruido de algo cayendo al suelo llamó mi atención.

Paula- Ay, me lo pasas?

Miré para abajo… no vi nada.

Silvia- El qué? No lo veo ( rebuscando )

Paula- Ahí, míralas

Silvia- Dónde? ( Agachándome para mirar )

Paula- Ahí, al lado de tus pies… las bragas, que se te han caído!

Más risas, esta vez mucho más exageradas que antes. Eso acabó con mi paciencia, iba a pegarles el grito del siglo… pero Pepa llegó, y me tuve que quedar con las ganas.

… …

Llevábamos un rato haciendo el trabajo… bueno, más bien llevábamos un rato sentadas cada una a lo suyo. Pepa miraba el móvil constantemente en espera de algo. Sara y Paula no hacían más que picarme cada vez que Pepa no miraba. Yo intentaba esquivarlas, fijando mi vista en el portátil y trabajando, cosa que no se podía decir de las demás… aunque cada poco tiempo miraba a Pepa de reojo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para las demás.

Silvia- A ver… tenemos que poner de donde hemos sacado las fuentes, en qué nos basamos, como nos vamos a distribuir el trabajo… ( Tecleando )

Pepa- Oye, ir empezando vosotras vale? Voy a cargar el móvil

Pepa se levantó de la silla, y caminó hasta el mueble sobre el que estaba situada la tele, empezando a rebuscar por los cajones. Sara y Paula, que ya parecía que se lo iban a tomar en serio, empezaron a dictarme cosas para que las tecleara.

Paula- A ver… pon que nos hemos repartido el tema por temarios…

Empezó a dictarme qué temario tenía cada una, y yo lo tecleé ensimismada.

Sara- Pon la página de la que hablamos el otro día como fuente… pon que hemos ido alternando por varias páginas y libros que…

Hice lo mismo, aunque dejé de escucharla, tecleaba como una autómata lo que decía mientras miraba de soslayo a Pepa que estaba de pie junto al mueble enchufando el móvil. Dejé de escuchar totalmente lo que me estaban dictando.

Paula- Ah, otra cosa, también pon esto…

Silvia- Ahá…

Paula- A parte de fijarnos y subrayar las ideas más importantes del libro de clase…

Silvia- Ahá… ( Tecleaba mirando a Pepa )

Paula- … de vez en cuando…

Silvia- Ahá…

Paula- … nos quedamos mirando a Pepa que nos hace suspirar como quinceañeras!

Silvia- Vale… ( Tecleando )

Cuando estaba a punto de acabar de teclear esa última frase, caí en la cuenta. Miré rápidamente a la pantalla viendo lo que me acababan de dictar, y luego a ellas que me miraban rojas aguantándose la risa… hasta que explotaron en el mayor cachondeo que habían tenido hasta entonces.

Las risas fueron tan estruendosas que Pepa volvió del mundo paralelo en el que se había metido mirando el móvil. Volvió hacia nosotras… a principio extrañada por el jaleo, luego sonriendo contagiada por la risa, aunque sin saber de qué.

Pepa- Qué os pasa?

Silvia- Que son gilipollas, eso pasa

Pepa miró extrañada a las otras dos, y luego a mí… que estaba ya con un enfado importante.

Pepa- Qué le habéis hecho? ( Señalándome )

Paula- Que no le hemos hecho nada… es que no tiene sentido del humor…

Silvia- Sí, va a ser eso ( Enfadada )

Pepa las miró a las dos como en un partido de tenis.

Sara- Di que Paula ha contado un chiste y a Silvia no le ha hecho gracia…

Pepa- Qué chiste? ( Empezando a sonreír otra vez por sus risas )

Paula- Esto va una niña que le dice a su madre, mamá mamá, en el colegio me llaman exag…

Silvia- Vale ya! ( Dando un golpe a la mesa ) Mirad, si no os lo vais a tomar en serio me voy

Pepa- Cálmate Silvia…

Silvia- No, no me calmo! Este trabajo es muy importante, la profesora es una siesa a la que le encanta suspender a la gente, y yo no quiero suspender porque es una asignatura muy difícil, y llevo mucho tiempo estudiando muy duro para cagarla ahora por un trabajo porque vosotras queráis estar haciendo el idiota, vale?!

Las tres enmudecieron. Sara y Paula bajaron la cabeza… Pepa me miró con cara de no entender por qué me ponía así… y es que, sí, lo que había dicho era verdad… pero también estaba harta de las bromitas, para mí estaba siendo muy difícil sobrellevar la situación, no necesitaba que se estuvieran riendo de mí todo el día.

Por una vez, pareció que me iban a hacer caso, y las tres se pusieron a trabajar sin pegas.

… …

… …

Media hora después, estábamos bastante perdidas con el trabajo.

Sara- Chicas… Ana ( la profesora ) tenía razón, este trabajo para dos está muy bien, incluso para tres… pero para cuatro nos va a quedar muy justito, no hay tanto temario y con lo exigente que es esta mujer…

Silvia- Tienes razón…

Paula- Entonces qué hacemos?

Sara- Pues cambiar el grupo…

Pepa- Cómo?

Sara- Está claro que un grupo de tres no, porque una se quedaría sola… así que nos ponemos por parejas y ya está, casi mejor

Paula- A mí me parece bien

Pepa- Y a mí

Silvia- Es buena idea

Hablé con voz calmada. Estaba bastante arrepentida del grito que les había metido a las dos minutos atrás. Con el tono de voz y la mirada, buscaba que Sara entendiera mi arrepentimiento… y lo entendió. Pero olvidaba que Sara era como Pepa, la persona más vengativa del universo.

Sara- Pues ya está, como vosotras ( Señalándonos a Pepa y a mí ) vivís más cerca la una de la otra ( sonriendo con maldad ), y nosotras ( señalándose a Paula y ella )también, nos quedamos así, dos grupos de dos, Pepa y Silvia, y Paula y yo

Sonrió triunfalmente… la sonrisa mas maquiavélica que había visto nunca. Paula aceptó al instante, como no. Las miré con el ceño fruncido.

Silvia- ( Perras vengativas… )

Sara- Así que, como el tiempo es oro, os dejamos chicas! Suerte con el trabajo! ( levantándose )

Pepa- Tampoco hace falta que os vayáis, podemos…

Paula- No te molestes, además… sólo hay un ordenador… vamos a mi casa y ya está, verdad Sara? ( Sonriendo )

Sara- Verdad Paula, verdad ( Mirándome de reojo )

Mis caras de súplica, enfado, odio… y súplica otra vez, no sirvieron de nada. Me habían dejado sola con Pepa…sabiendo lo que me estaba pasando, porque aunque no lo reconociera, era más que obvio lo que me pasaba. Las acompañé yo hasta la puerta… amenazándolas de muerte durante el trayecto. Ellas sólo se rieron, y sentenciaron con un " Donde las dan, las toman ".

Volví al salón… junto a Pepa. Parecía que a ella no le resultaba incómoda la situación… lo que me hizo pensar peor aún. A caso ya lo había superado?

Silvia- Bueno… pues nos hemos quedado solas.

Por suerte… la tarde no transcurrió como había pensado. El resto del tiempo lo pasamos con Ari, la pobre estaba aburrida sola,… y aunque a Pepa no la hizo ningún tipo de caso ( Menos mal que a esta ya se le había pasado el enfado… ), estuvimos toda la tarde jugando con ella. Quedamos en que ya haríamos el trabajo en otro momento… cuando yo pudiera controlar mis nervios, a ser posible.

… …

PEPA

En cuanto Lola llegó a casa, Silvia se marchó a la suya… cosa que agradecí. No que se marchara, sino que se quedase hasta que llegasen Paco o Lola… si me quedaba sola con aquella mocosa corría el alto riesgo de retorcerle el pescuezo. No, no se me había olvidado aún lo de la " chocolatada ".

Estábamos en la cocina cenando. Paco aún no había llegado, esa noche tenía guardia. Yo comía en silencio, en mi mundo… mientras que Lola reñía a Ari, que cenaba a mi lado, porque esta no quería comerse la verdura… como todos los críos.

Tenía el móvil justo al lado del plato, esperando la contestación de Duna…. Contestación que no había llegado en toda la tarde, y que probablemente ya no llegaría.

Lola- Me voy a duchar, cuando vuelva quiero ver el plato limpio de verdura eh? ( A Ari )

Ari- Jo…

Lola- Tú veras, si no te la comes te la pongo mañana para desayunar, y así sucesivamente, estás avisada!

Lola desapareció de la cocina. Unos minutos después, aún pensativa, empecé a sentirme observada de nuevo. Miré hacia mi lado… y efectivamente, ahí estaba Ari, observándome fijamente.

Pepa- Qué? ( Borde )

Ari- Nada…

Bajó la cabeza y continuó dándole vueltas a las verduras. No pasaron ni dos minutos hasta que volvió a mirarme de la misma manera.

Pepa- Qué miras?

Ari- Es que… estaba pensando una cosa…

Pepa- Ah, sí? El qué? ( Borde )

Ari- Por qué tienes la cara llena de pupas?

No supe si la pregunta era por preocupación, curiosidad… o qué. Pero era la primera vez que me hablaba directamente. Decidí ser un poco mala.

Pepa- Tú sabes quien es el coco?

Ari- No… quien?

Pepa- Pues el coco es un hombre muy malo

Ari-… por qué? ( Asustada )

Pepa- Porque le hace esto ( Señalándome la cara ) a las niñas que no se comen las verduras

Puso una cara de auténtico susto.

Ari- … tú… tú no te las comías? ( Asustada )

Pepa- Pues no ( Soltando el tenedor y levantándome ) y así me he quedado

Cuando le di la espalda sonreí. Todavía me iba a divertir con esa cría. Me giré para ver que hacía… estaba comiéndose las verduras a una velocidad de record. Limpié mi plato y me serví un vaso de leche. Me apoyé en la encimera para tomármelo, mirando a lAri que ya había dejado el plato limpio… cuando Lola entró.

Lola- Pero bueno…!

Lola sonrió mirándola.

Ari- Ya está…

Lola- No me habrás hecho trampas, no?

Pepa- Qué va, se las ha comido todas todas… yo creo que al final le han encantado y todo.

Mientras Lola le repartía una gran cantidad de besos en la cara llena de orgullo, Ari me miró con cara de asesina. Le saqué la lengua.

Lola- Y cómo te lo has pasado esta tarde con tus tías?

Bebí un trago del vaso.

Ari- Muy bien

Lola- Ah sí? Qué habéis hecho? ( Sonriendo )

Ari- Hemos estado toda la tarde dándonos por el saco

Al soltar esa frase que no me esperaba para nada, me descojoné viva… con tan mala suerte que la leche me salió disparada por la nariz. Ari me miró divertida, Lola con cara de espanto… y aunque atragantándome, seguí riéndome.

Lola- Pero bueno…! ( Enfadada )

Me miró.

Pepa- Eh, eh! No! A mí no me mires que yo no tengo nada que ver!

Lola- Se puede saber quien te ha enseñado esa expresión?! ( A Ari )

Ari contestó inocente, sin entender por qué Lola se enfadaba tanto.

Ari- La tía Silvia…

Reí aún más alto. No me podía imaginar en qué contexto le había enseñado eso, precisamente Silvia.

Lola- La tía Silvia, no?! Ya hablaré yo con la tía Silvia! ( Enfadada ) Vamos, a ponerse el pijama!

Ari- Pero…

Lola- Ni peros ni peras! Y no te quiero volver a oír decir eso!

Tuve que huir de la escena del crimen lo más rápido posible, antes de que las culpas me cayeran a mí también… al menos por esta vez, yo no tenía nada que ver.

Me encerré en mi habitación dispuesta a acostarme, aún riéndome por lo sucedido en la cocina. Aunque no me duró demasiado… metida en la cama, no dejé de darle vueltas al tema de Duna.


	8. Me estás dejando sin corazón

*CAP.8: "ME ESTÁS DEJANDO SIN CORAZÓN"*

PEPA

Aquella mañana no intenté darle tema de conversación a Ari, que iba de mi mano hacia el colegio… obligadamente, claro. No tenía ganas, estaba demasiado inmersa en mis pensamientos… tenía que hablar con Duna, yo no podía seguir así, sin saber qué había hecho para hacerla sufrir de ese modo. De todos modos, la niña parecía estar distinta a otras mañanas. No es que conmigo fuera la alegría de la huerta, pero parecía… triste?

Cuando estábamos a punto de llegar, una apresurada y sonriente Silvia llegó a nuestra altura. No me hubiera dado cuenta si Ari no hubiera tirado de mi mano para obligarme a parar.

Silvia- Sorda! No me oías?

Ari- Yo sí te he oído

Silvia se agachó para darle un beso, y después volvió a mirarme a mí.

Pepa- Perdona, es que iba pensando

Ari no tardó mucho en soltarse de mi mano y cogerse a la de Silvia. Hasta eso me dio igual en ese momento. Silvia decidió no sacar el tema de mis preocupaciones, cosa que agradecí… no me apetecía hablarlo delante de la niña… además, tampoco es que hubiera mucho de lo que hablar. Llegamos a la puerta del instituto, y tras la marcha de Ari ( Que ese día, extrañamente se resistió un poco a entrar ) detrás de su profesora, Silvia y yo nos quedamos juntas en la puerta, aún era pronto.

Silvia- Tú sabes qué le pasa?

Pepa- A quien?

Silvia- Estás en la inopia eh? A Ari?

Pepa- No… pero ahora que lo dices, sí que la noto un poco rara… pero no sé, conmigo siempre está así.

Silvia- No creo que sea por eso… estaba como entristecida, no?

Pepa- Puede ser… pero no sé Silvia, ayer en casa estaba bien

Silvia- Ya le preguntaré a Lola si sabe algo…

Pepa- Sí, pregúntale, que ella también tiene ganas de hablar contigo ( Reprimí la risa )

Silvia- Conmigo? Por? ( Extrañada )

Pepa- Tú ve a preguntarle, ya verás

Silvia- Hay algo que yo no sepa?

Pepa- Que no, es que me dijo ayer que tenía que hablar contigo de no sé qué asunto

Miré para otro lado para reírme silenciosamente. La que le esperaba a la pelirroja en mi casa por el tema de la palabrota de la niña, no tenía precio. No podía decírselo o me lo perdería.

Silvia- Bueno, pues ya iré… y tú qué?

Pepa- Yo qué de qué?

Silvia- Que si estás mejor, ayer te vi… preocupada

Pepa- Preocupada no… tengo una rallada del quince

Silvia- Por Duna, no? ( Cambiando el tono de voz )

Pepa- Claro… por qué va a ser

Silvia cambió la cara, pero no lo aprecié.

Pepa- Tengo que hablar con ella, aunque no me quiera ver

Silvia- Y… y por qué no esperas a que se le pase un poco?

Pepa- A que se le pase el qué? Si es que ni siquiera lo sé! No, no… yo tengo que hablar con ella, no puedo seguir así o me voy a volver loca de tanto darle vueltas

Silvia- Tanto te importa? ( Celosa )

La miré extrañada… a qué venía eso?

Pepa- Pues claro que me importa Silvia, qué pregunta es esa?

Antes de que contestara, a lo lejos, vi a Duna saliendo de su coche después de aparcarlo. No había nadie a su alrededor… así que esa era la mía.

Pepa- Mírala, allí está… luego te veo

Silvia- Te espero aquí, por si acaso

Volví a mirarla interrogante. Por si acaso qué? En fin, no tenía tiempo que perder, así que asentí y me encaminé rápidamente hacia Duna, que estaba sacando sus cosas del maletero. Cuando llegué a su altura se sobresaltó, no me esperaba.

Poco tardó su cara en reflejar enfado… pero era raro, juraría que cuando me vió su cara no reflejaba eso para nada. Durante la conversación, a penas me miró a la cara.

Duna- Qué haces aquí? ( Seca )

Pepa- Quiero hablar contigo

Duna- Ya, pero yo no ( Hurgando en el maletero )

Perdí la paciencia. La cogí de los hombros para apartarla del maletero.

Duna- Qué haces?!

Después, lo cerré de un portazo y me puse delante suya.

Pepa- Puedes, al menos, mirarme mientras te hablo?

Duna- Es que ya te he dicho que no hay nada de que hablar, y baja la voz ( Mirando para todos los lados )

Pepa- Es eso lo que te preocupa, no? Que nos vean

Duna- Pues sí, como ya te dije ayer me preocupa bastante, pero tú sigues sin entenderlo, claro

Se dio la vuelta para irse… pero le cogí de la mano y la hice girar.

Duna- Me puedes dejar tranquila? O prefieres que se lo diga al director y que sea él el que te lo explique más claramente?

Pepa- Ah, si? Me vas a tirar encima a Don Lorenzo sabiendo lo que tengo con él, que buena amiga eres, no?

Duna- Ya te dije que tu y yo no somos amigas

Pepa- Y eso desde cuándo?! Porque antes si lo éramos!

Duna- Pues desde que a mí me sale de las narices, te vale?!

Volvió a girarse y dio unos pasos. Corrí hasta ella y volví a ponerme delante.

Pepa- No, no me vale. Dime qué te he hecho

Duna- Puedes dejar de comportarte como una cría?! ( Perdiendo los nervios )

Pepa- Aaah… ahora soy una cría

Duna- Sí, lo eres, eres una cría y una niñata que no sabe aceptar un no por respuesta. Todo tiene que salir como tú quieres siempre, no? Pues escúchame, yo no soy ninguna niñata de tu edad a la que puedas convencer con cuatro tonterías. Te he dicho que no quiero hablar contigo, que no quiero tener ningún tipo de unión a ti, y en el mundo de los adultos, un no es un NO

Me dejó tan chafada que ni siquiera pude contestarla. Cuando me dí cuenta, ya estaba entrando al edificio. Me encaminé hacia allí, hecha una furia, hasta llegar a la altura de Silvia, que me cogió de un brazo para hacerme frenar.

Silvia- Qué ha pasado?

Pepa- Tú qué crees?

Silvia me miró contrariada. Había visto la escena desde lejos, y no era muy difícil imaginar como había acabado. Me acarició el brazo para calmarme.

Pepa- Me ha dicho que soy una cría y una niñata

Silvia- Bueno, Pepa… no se lo tomes en cuenta a veces se dicen cosas en caliente que no se piensan… ( Bufé, restándole credibilidad a eso ) Qué vas a hacer?

Pepa- Que qué voy a hacer? ( Asintió ) Pues darle lo que quiere

Silvia pareció nerviosa ante esa contestación, probablemente porque no entendió como debía el significado. La miré, cuadrando mandíbulas, enfadada.

Pepa- No dice que soy una cría y una niñata? Pues le voy a dar dela Pepaniñata hasta que se canse

Silvia- Pepa, no…

Intentó agarrarme de un brazo para frenarme.

Pepa- No! No quiere eso? Pues eso va a tener, esta no me conoce

Después de darle un manotazo a la puerta, entré al instituto con Silvia detrás.

DUNA

Estaba arrepentida, mucho. Yo no pensaba eso de Pepa para nada, pero es que no podía más… no podía soportar que me persiguiera con cara de pena pidiéndome explicaciones, si seguía así iba a acabar cediendo, y no podía.

Conseguí huir de ella después de decirle aquella sarta de gilipolleces… lo mejor de todo es que encima tenía clase con ella a primera hora, todo genial vamos. Cuando pasé por el lado de Silvia, esta me regaló una mirada inquisitiva… yo a ella también.

De qué iba? Todo esto era por su culpa, la estaba cediendo el terreno, la había respetado hasta el punto de tragarme mis sentimientos para no interponerme entre ella y Pepa… y encima se dedicaba a mirarme así? Está claro que si había una niñata allí, esa no era Pepa, era Silvia. Me metí en la clase, que aún estaba vacía… quedaban unos minutos para empezar la clase.

Dejé mis cosas sobre la mesa, y suspiré profundamente. Esto estaba siendo más difícil de lo que había pensado en un primer momento. Odiaba sentirme así, acorralada, sin saber qué hacer… yo sierre había sido muy racional, no me dejaba llevar por lo que pudiera sentir y ahora…

La puerta cerrándose sonó a mi espalda. Me di la vuelta.

Duna- Y ahora qué quieres tú?

Nos miramos fijamente. Podía notar como me estaba desafiando… yo me dejé llevar en contra de mis principios y mi forma de ser, y también lo hice.

Silvia- Tenemos que hablar

Duna- Tú también? Como queréis que os diga que no tengo nada que hablar con vosotras?

Silvia sonrió de medio lado y se acercó un poco más a mí. Esa actitud chula y desafiante ya la había visto antes, pero no en ella, sino en Pepa. Parecía que Silvia aprendía rápido.

Silvia- Puedes dejar todas esas tonterías de lado, yo no soy Pepa

Duna- Pues lo pareces

Silvia- Y tú pareces una despechada

Mira que era casi imposible… pero acababa de herir mi ego y mi paciencia gravemente.

Duna- Perdona, qué has dicho?! ( Sin creérmelo )

Silvia- Lo que has oído, ni más ni menos

Duna- Tú no te has parado a pensar quien soy yo aquí, verdad? ( Señalando la clase )

Silvia- No me hace falta, cuando lo hago después me paro a pensar quien es mi padre y se me pasa

Definitivamente esa no era Silvia. Era una copia de Pepa elevada al máximo.

Duna- Vaya… donde has aprendido a extorsionar de esa forma? Porque se te da bastante mal

Silvia- En el mismo sitio que tú has aprendido a actuar

Sonreí, intentando ocultarme.

Duna- No sé de que me hablas

Silvia- Yo creo que sí que lo sabes. Empiezo a cansarme de ver lo que estás haciendo

Suspiré, me había calado. No tenía sentido seguir así, no podía ser lo que no era.

Duna- Y a ti qué más te da?

Silvia- Me da, sobre todo cuando haces daño a Pepa… porque se lo estás haciendo esquivándola y diciendo tonterías

Duna- Bueno, pero ella tiene ahí a su novia para consolarla, no es así? ( Dolida )

Silvia bajó la cabeza momentáneamente, perdiendo por unos segundos la actitud desafiante… y descubriendo la verdad sin querer. Aluciné.

Duna- No estáis juntas?

Silvia- No ( Tajante )

Duna- Por qué?

Silvia- Y eso qué más da?!

Duna- No, no da igual, para nada… por qué?!

Silvia- Porque yo no quiero, te vale?!

Sacudí la cabeza, abrí los ojos lo máximo que pude, exhalé aire…

Duna- Pero… pero cómo eres así?

Silvia- No te metas donde no te llaman ( Desafiante )

Duna- Es lo que llevo haciendo todo este tiempo! Llevo.. llevo desde aquella puta tarde en la que ella salió corriendo detrás de ti dejándome chafada, apartándome, dejándoos en paz, aceptándolo… callándome! Ni siquiera le he dicho todo lo que siento por ella por respeto a ti, para que estéis juntas, para no entrometerme… y ahora resulta que no sólo no tenía por qué haberme callado, sino que encima has vuelto a las andadas?!

Silvia- A las andadas?

Duna- Sí, a tus putas andadas de niña caprichosa! Ahora quiero a Pepa, ahora no la quiero, ahora la cojo y cuando la tengo la dejo… eres lo peor ( Con desprecio ) No te importa el daño que hagas, verdad? No te importa que yo lo pase mal, no te importa despreciar a Pepa las veces que haga falta… eso sí, primero que vaya detrás de ti para subir tu ego de niña malcriada!

Silvia- Eh, no te pases! Yo no quería que viniera detrás!

Duna- Noooooo, qué va… es lo que llevas haciendo siempre, pero justo esta vez no…

Silvia- Y tú qué coño sabrás qué he hecho o he dejado de hacer?!

Duna- Lo sé, lo sé porque Pepa es MI amiga, porquela QUIEROy porque sé todo lo que haces para hacerla sufrir

Silvia- Crees que lo hago a posta?

Duna- Creo que eres una estúpida y una niñata que necesita que el mundo gire a su alrededor para sentirse satisfecha

Silvia- Y tu qué, eh?! Tú eres perfecta! Te di vía libre para que le dijeras lo que tenías que decirle, y no lo hiciste!

Duna- Vía libre? Qué piensas, que Pepa es un trofeo o qué?! ( Asqueada ) Claro, claro que lo piensas, por eso primero la usas y cuando te cansas la tiras.

Silvia- Me lo va a decir la que no tiene agallas para decirle la verdad, pero sí las tiene para llamarla cría, niñata o lo que se tercie con tal de que no la descubra, verdad?

Duna- Yo lo hago por un motivo! Tú lo haces por diversión! Para ti Pepa es tu juguete favorito con el que te diviertes! Cuando te cansas de él lo apartas, pero si alguien más se acerca lo coges otra vez… diversión!

Silvia- Diversión?! Por diversión?! ( Asentí ) NO TIENES NI PUTA IDEA DE LO QUE ESTÁS HABLANDO! SI NO ESTOY CON ELLA ES PORQUE NO PUEDO AGUANTAR LA CULPA QUE SIENTO CADA VEZ QUE LA MIRO A LA CARA PENSANDO QUE TODOS ESOS CORTES SON CULPA MÍA! ADEMÁS DE QUE NO PUEDE SER, NO PUEDE SER! NO HABLES DE LO QUE NO SABES!

Duna- Eso ya es pasado, Silvia, y no es culpa tuya, no podías saberlo

Silvia- Eso da igual! Si tan estúpida soy, si tan perfecta eres … pues díselo! Ve con ella! Tú no sabes lo difícil que es " competir " con alguien tan… tan maravillosa y sin ningún defecto como tú, no?!

Duna- Te equivocas, tengo un defecto muy grande que tú no tienes… a mí Pepa no me quiere, ni me va a querer. A ti sí.

Silvia- Quieres dejar de hacerte la víctima?

Suspiré sonoramente, ya me había cansado.

Duna- Así que competir, no?

Silvia- Sí, competir, por mucho que yo haga o deje de hacer tú siempre vas a estar metiéndote de por medio, aunque digas que no lo haces.

Duna- Eso piensas?

Silvia- Por supuesto.

Duna- Tenía entendido que no querías estar con ella, que no podías… lo ves como eres una caprichosa de mierda? Ahora que me tienes delante y ves que la admiración que tiene Pepa por ti peligra, ya la quieres otra vez

Silvia- Yo siempre la he querido, que no se te olvide. Por mucho que digas sobre todo lo que te sacrificas te encanta meterte en esto, porque aunque no lo digas la quieres para ti y te revienta que ella no sienta lo mismo que tú. Llevas desde que te conozco compitiendo conmigo, pero… ( Sonrió de lado ) sabes la mala noticia? Que hagas lo que hagas, no la vas a ganar… ya me he cansado de dejarte la vía libre, se te ha acabado el tiempo.

Aquello colmó mi paciencia. Me había apartado, había sufrido para que ellas pudieran estar juntas, para no perjudicar a Silvia… hasta aquí. La miré altiva.

Duna- Sabes? Estas estupideces me parecen de lo más pueril, pero visto que es el único lenguaje que entiendes…Está bien, que empiece la competición entonces.

No hubo tiempo para más conversación, ni para más estupideces. Mientras seguíamos dedicándonos miradas de odio, el timbre sonó y la gente empezó a entrar en clase. Silvia se giró y se fue a su sitio, igual que los demás empezaban a hacer.

… …

Habían pasado más de media hora de clase, no faltaba mucho para que sonara el timbre, y Pepa no había llegado. Me preguntaba donde narices estaría… en el instituto estaba, ya me había dejado clara su presencia. Miré al resto de la clase, que estaba en silencio haciendo un ejercicio que había puesto en la pizarra… al menos estaba siendo una clase tranquila.

Eso es lo que pensaba antes de que el ciclón entrase por la puerta. Sin esperarlo, la puerta se abrió de golpe bruscamente, sobresaltándonos a todos los presentes. Una seria Pepa entró por ella, y después cerró de un portazo.

Pepa- Buenos días! Siento el retraso, es que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer

La cara de mala leche que llevaba era increíble… pero más increíble fue la que se me puso a mí. Me levanté de la silla y caminé hasta Pepa, que había empezado a andar hacia su sitio.

Duna- Eh, un momento!

Frenó, y lentamente se dio la vuelta. Chula como ella sola.

Duna- Qué formas de entrar son esas? A caso te he dado permiso ?

Pepa- A caso te lo he pedido?

Se oyeron algunas risas nerviosas. De normal, la gente se volvía loca con las payasadas de Pepa… pero esta vez el ambiente era demasiado tenso para reírse.

Me crucé de brazos.

Duna- Sal por esa puerta ahora mismo, y vuelve a entrar como es debido.

Pepa- Va a ser que no, creo que me voy a quedar aquí.

Pepa caminó hasta su sitio y se sentó. A su lado, Sara ( Que se había sentado allí debido a la ausencia de Aitor ) la miró alucinando. Pepa subió las piernas encima de la mesa, acomodándose. No iba a dejar que me hiciera perder la paciencia.

Duna- Baja las piernas de ahí, qué te crees que estás en tu casa o qué?

Pepa- Qué va, si estuviera en mi casa me pondría a dormir… pero eso también me pasa con tu clase, así que por eso he venido.

La gente empezó a reírse. Ella no cambió el gesto de su cara ni un ápice.

Duna- Ya que te veo tan sobrada y con tanta energía, vas a salir a hacer el ejercicio que cuenta para nota

Me giré para encaminarme hacia la mesa.

Pepa- No

La gente murmuró. La miré, empezando a desquiciarme.

Duna- Cómo has dicho?

Pepa- Que no

Duna- Te he dicho que salgas…

Pepa- Y yo te he dicho que no.

Respiré profundamente para calmarme.

Duna- Cuando acabe la clase vamos a hablar tú y yo

Pepa- Claro que sí, hablamos de lo que tú quieras, corazón ( Tiró un beso al aire )

Los demás volvieron a reír. Sobre todo Silvia… aunque algunos me miraban con cara de preocupación, esperando a que estallara.

Duna- Basta! Sal ahora mismo de clase!

Pepa- Pero no te piques! No te puedes poner así porque no quiera hacer un puto ejercicio, es que no sé hacerlo porque… lo único que he aprendido en tu clase hasta ahora es que esos pantalones te hacen un culo interesante

Más risas escandalosas… y reventé. No podía tolerar aquello. Mandé a la gente callar, pero no me hicieron caso… golpeé la mesa con fuerza

Duna- BASTA! ( Enfurecida ) FUERA! AHORA MISMO!

La gente enmudeció al instante. Ni un murmullo. Me miraron con los ojos como platos, nadie se esperaba aquella reacción… ni yo misma la esperaba, pero no por eso me amilané. Nadie me había sacado de mis casillas de esa forma en mi vida. Me sentía furiosa, fuera de mí… y verla ahí pasiva, sin inmutarse, no hizo más que acrecentarlo.

Duna- VAMOS!

Pepa se levantó bruscamente, tirando la silla para atrás. Se dirigió hacia la puerta, pasando por mi lado.

Duna- NO QUIERO OÍR NI UNA MOSCA!

Les chillé a los demás. Di las gracias porque ese día Don Lorenzo no hubiera llegado aún al instituto. Antes de salir por la puerta tras Pepa, lo último que vi fue a Silvia sonriéndome con superioridad.

En cuanto salí por la puerta, sin mediar palabra, agarré a Pepa de la ropa y fui tirando de ella… sorprendentemente, no opuso resistencia… aunque debido a las magnitudes de mi enfado, dudé que hubiera podido. Continué tirando de ella hasta llegar al pequeño despacho que me habían asignado temporalmente, aunque era bastante simple. Tenía una mesa y poco más. Abrí la puerta y la empujé para adentro, después de echar las persianas que daban al pasillo me giré enfurecida.

Nunca me había sentido tan furiosa con nadie, en ese momento estaba hasta asustada de mí misma y de lo que podría hacer.

Duna- SE PUEDE SABER DE QUÉ COÑO VAS?!

Ella miró para abajo, y tras coger aire me miró… tranquila. Eso me sacó más de quicio aún.

Pepa- No decías que soy una niñata? Pues ahí lo tienes

Eso acabó de romper todos los esquemas, perdí los papeles. Me acerqué rápidamente a ella, fuera de mí. Ya que éramos prácticamente de la misma altura, quedamos encaradas.

Duna- Me estás diciendo que has tratado de desquiciarme a propósito?!

Asintió con la cabeza lentamente. Le propiné un fuerte empujón.

Duna- Estás mal de la cabeza?!

Volví a empujarla. No puso ninguna resistencia y trastabilló para atrás, sin mirarme.

Duna- Mírame! ( No lo hizo ) QUE ME MIRES!

Volví a empujarla, pero siguió sin mirarme.

Duna- No vas a ponerte así de chula ahora? ( Otro empujón )

Pepa empezó a respirar agitadamente, pero estaba tan centrada en odiarla que ni me di cuenta.

Duna- Vamos! Repite todo eso ahora! Y tú dices que eras mi amiga? Eres una hija de puta! Tú sabes lo que has hecho? ( La empujé ) Lo sabes?!

Asintió con la cabeza, mientras seguía respirando cada vez más rápido. Empezó a ponerse pálida. Se llevó una mano al pecho. Continué gritándola, zarandeándola.

Duna- Me has puesto en ridículo, me has humillado delante de todo el mundo! Ahora qué crees que va a pasar cuando se enteren los demás, eh?!

Pepa- Lo siento… ( Aceleradamente )

Duna- Que lo sientes? Eres una niñata de mierda!

Pepa- Lo siento, lo siento! ( Aceleradamente )

Se apoyó en la mesa, quedándose medio sentada. Se encogió sobre sí misma, apoyando sus codos en las rodillas, y la cabeza en las manos. Habló con la voz quebrada.

Pepa- No puedo más… no puedo, todo me sale mal con todo el mundo y ya no sé que más hacer… tú me huyes porque te he hecho daño, y no sé por qué … y no puedo, no quiero perderte…y Silvia también me huye, me desprecia… le dije todo lo que sentía y no hace más que rechazarme y tampoco sé por qué… y la gente se piensa que no tengo sentimientos, que nada me hace daño, que no me importa… y sí que me importa…

Todas esas palabras acabaron por aplacar mi enfado… y entonces su estado llamó mi atención. Sudaba, temblaba, respiraba agitádamente… Le tomé de la cara para que me mirara.

Duna- Qué te pasa?

Empezó a hablar atropelladamente, sin vocalizar, respirando cada vez más rápido… hiperventilando.

Pepa- Me ahogo, me ahogo…

No estaba hablando metafóricamente… estaba teniendo un ataque de ansiedad. Lo confirmé cuando Pepa rompió en un llanto estremecedor

Pepa- Lo siento, lo siento…!

Me arrodillé frente a ella, intentando calmarla… y en medio de eso la puerta se abrió. Cuando me giré vi a Silvia con cara de pánico ante el llanto de Pepa.

Duna- Sal fuera!

Silvia- Qué le pasa?!

Duna- Tiene un ataque de ansiedad, Silvia, sal fuera!

Miró fijamente a Pepa sin moverse del sitio.

Duna- VAMOS! AVISA A LA ENFERMERÍA!

Volví a girarme para mirar a Pepa cuando escuché la puerta cerrarse. Me levanté para buscar en el cajón… y tras encontrar una pequeña bolsa, volví hacia ella. Se la tendí para que respirara dentro. Tuve que hacer muchos esfuerzos para no llorar yo también, me estaba destrozando verla así.

… …

Una hora después estaba cerrando la puerta de la enfermería tras salir. Pepa ya estaba estable y tranquila, pero preferí que se quedara tumbada en la camilla de la sala unos minutos más.

Nada más salir la vi. Silvia estaba fuera junto a sus otras dos amigas, esperando con cara de preocupación. Una vez me vio, les dijo algo a las chicas y estas se fueron. Se puso de pie y me acerqué a ella.

Silvia- Como está…?

Duna- Bien, ha tenido una crisis nerviosa.

Silvia- Por qué?

Duna- Tú por qué crees? Mira Silvia ( Me pase las manos por la cara ), que Pepa vaya con esa apariencia de mujer invencible, no significa que pueda con todo… al contrario, seguramente sea más sensible que tú y que yo juntas.

Silvia- Insinúas que es mi culpa, no?

No dijo esto enfadada, ni soberbia…sino entristecida.

Duna- La tuya, la mía… sí. No puede seguir así, aguantando todo esto… todas nuestras gilipolleces…y yo no estoy dispuesta a seguir haciéndola sufrir. Tú haz lo que quieras, pero si tienes ganas de seguir jugando después de haber visto lo que has visto, es que no tienes corazón… para mí ella es mucho más que esto.

Sin añadir nada más, me marché de allí. No quería tenerla delante. Me sentía más culpable de lo que se podría sentir ella… me había puesto a su altura provocando todo eso.

… ….

SILVIA

Duna tenía toda la razón del mundo. Era una estúpida, una caprichosa… por mi culpa Pepa estaba así, una vez más. Llevaba todo este tiempo intentando evitarla precisamente por culpabilidad, por no hacerla daño… y lo había vuelto a conseguir.

Eso tenía que cambiar… no iba a huir más, no iba a seguir recordándole a Pepa lo que pasó, no iba a seguir sintiéndome culpable haciéndola sufrir a ella también… todo eso iba a cambiar. Me dirigí hacia la enfermería y abrí la puerta.

Estuve segura de que iba a cumplir todo lo que estaba pensando, cuando la vi tumbada en la camilla. A partir de ese momento iba a cuidarla, a protegerla… no iba a volver a hacerla daño nunca más con mis estupideces.

Pepa ladeó la cabeza al oír la puerta y me miró. Esperé que se enfadara, que me chillara culpándome de todo… pero no lo hizo. Simplemente sonrió.

Pepa- Hola pelirroja

Aunque su tono de voz era alegre, y algo débil… supe que detrás de esa falsa sonrisa había tristeza. Caminé hacia la camilla y despacio besé su frente.

Silvia- Cómo te encuentras?

Pepa- Bien… ya sabes que soy indestructible

Sonreí débilmente, y me senté junto a ella en la camilla. Le acaricié el pelo.

Silvia- Quieres dejar de lado las chulerías un momento ? ( Sonriendo ) Qué te ha pasado?

Pepa- Nada… quería perder clase y he dicho, pues…

Silvia- Pepa…

Dejó de sonreír.

Pepa- Nada Silvia… es que no lo sé, me he empezado a sentir mal por todo y…

Silvia- Lo siento

Pepa- Por qué? ( Sin entender )

Silvia- Porque yo tengo parte de culpa

Pepa- Silvia…

Silvia- Shh ( La interrumpí, y besé su mejilla ) Te prometo que todo va a ir bien, vale? No te preocupes más… y no vuelvas a asustarme así.

Ella asintió débilmente. Acabé por tumbarme a su lado, abrazándola. Coloqué mi cabeza en su pecho.

Silvia- Estás bien?

Rió suavemente.

Pepa- Que sí Silvia, que no me voy a morir…

Silvia- No digas eso ni en broma

Pepa- Está bien, perdona… pero que sí, que estoy bien

Silvia- Vale…

Otro silencio largo.

Silvia- Pepa…

Pepa- Que sí, que seguro que estoy bien, pesada!

Reí. Era justo lo que le iba a preguntar.

Pepa- Si soy la más fuerte del mundo… a mi no me tumba ni Dios

Puse los ojos en blanco, aunque ella no me viera.

Silvia- Pues para ser tan fuerte has llorado…

Noté como se puso tensa al momento.

Pepa- Sí, y que más

Silvia- Pepa, que te he visto

Pepa- Que yo no he llorao, flipada!

Silvia- Entonces me lo he imaginado?

Pepa- Igual se me han caído un par de lágrimas…

Silvia- Ahá ( Sonreí )

Pepa- Pero porque eso pasa con las crisis esas… que si no de qué ( Chula )

Silvia- Ya… si no de qué…

Pepa- Que no me des la razón como a las locas, que yo no lloro

Silvia- Ya, ya… tú no lloras…

Pepa- Pues no, eso es de nenazas

Silvia- Claro, de nenazas…

Pepa- Quieres dejar de seguirme la corriente? Tú a mí no me vas a ver llorar en la vida

Silvia- Pero por qué esa manía con el llorar? Es que no lo entiendo, todo el mundo llora!

Pepa- Yo no. No hay nada lo suficientemente importante que me haga llorar otra vez

Silvia- Otra vez…? Cuando fue la última?

Pepa volvió a tensarse. Ahora sé que aquella vez fue cuando yo le partí el corazón tiempo atrás… pero en ese momento no lo sabría, ya que Pepa lo omitió.

Pepa- Cuando se murió mi madre, por eso no me vas a ver llorar más. No hay nada que me vaya a hacer tanto daño, ni que vaya a ser lo suficientemente importante como eso.

Dejé el tema. No quería que volviera a sentirse triste de nuevo, así que levanté la cabeza y volví a besar su mejilla.

Silvia- Está bien, tú no lloras

No hizo falta más para verla sonreír. Volvimos a quedarnos en silencio. Durante ese tiempo pensé en que tenía que cumplir mi palabra. Había sido una gilipollas con Pepa… pero sobre todo con Duna. No se merecía lo que le había dicho… ni que intentara sabotearla.

No quería jugar con ni por Pepa. Ella no era eso para mí, no era una competición para ver a cual prefería. Y lo iba a demostrar… haciendo lo justo. Yo no me merecía estar a su lado, no me había portado bien… pero ella sí.

Silvia- Pepa, tienes que hablar con Duna

Pepa- Ya lo sé… me he pasado tres pueblos

Silvia- No lo digo por eso ( Cerré los ojos )

Pepa- Entonces? ( Silencio ) Tú sabes lo que le pasa?

Asentí. Pepa se movió para poder mirarme.

Pepa- El qué es? Qué le he hecho? ( Negué ) No qué? Dímelo Silvia!

Silvia- No puedo

Pepa- Por qué?

Silvia- Porque te lo tiene que decir ella

Pensé que con esa frase ya entendería lo que estaba pasando… pero después de una cara de confusión, volvió a interrogarme con la mirada. Había olvidado que uno de los puntos fuertes de Pepa, no era cazarlas al vuelo.

Pepa- Y no me lo puedes decir tú? ( Esperanzada )

Silvia- Habla con ella, vale?

Asintió decepcionada.

… …

Unas horas después, ya era la hora de marcharnos a casa. Mientras Pepa, Sara y Paula esperaban en la puerta, fui a buscar a Ari a su clase. Cuando llegué, estaba apoyada contra la pared, ya preparada para irse, con la mirada perdida. Me acerqué hasta ella, y tras ponerme a su altura besé su mejilla. Entonces sonrió.

Ari- Hola

Silvia- Hola cariño, qué haces aquí sola?

Ari- Esperándote ( Sonrió )

Aquello me hizo sonreír a mí también… pero algo me decía que no todo iba bien.

Silvia- Qué tal en clase?

Ari- Bien ( Mirando para otro lado )

Silvia- Te pasa algo?

Ari- No, es que tenía ganas de ir ya a casa… en clase me aburro.

Sonreí. Aquella niña iba a acabar pareciéndose más a Pepa de lo que las dos pensaban. Me cogió de la mano, y yo me levanté para irnos… pero frené. Le había prometido a Pepa que no iba a decirle ni a Lola ni a Paco lo que le había pasado… no supe muy bien si quería eso por no mostrar debilidad, por no preocuparles… o por una mezcla de las dos.

No iba a decírselo a ellos… pero entonces vi una buena oportunidad. Tiré de Ari para que se diera la vuelta y volví a arrodillarme.

Silvia- Espera un momento

Ari- Qué pasa?

Silvia- Te voy a contar una cosa, pero es un secreto, vale? ( Asintió ) Tu tía Pepa se ha puesto malita hoy

Ari- Qué le pasa? ( Inocente )

Silvia- Pues… que se ha puesto muy triste porque tiene problemas y se siente mal… pero es un secreto, no se lo puedes contar a Lola y a Paco, vale? ( Volvió a asentir ) Quiero que hagas algo por mí.

Ari- El qué?

Silvia- Como yo no voy a poder estar todo el día con ella en casa, pero tú sí, te voy a pedir que la vigiles un poco… y que la cuides. Lo harás?

Ari pareció dudar unos instantes… pero al final asintió.

Silvia- Ay, mi niña qué buena es !

Volví a besar su mejilla, y entonces sí, caminamos juntas hacia la puerta para reunirnos con las demás.

PEPA

Un par de horas después de comer, me desperté en el sofá. Como de costumbre, me había quedado completamente roque. Lo agradecí, necesitaba descansar y dejar de darle vueltas a la cabeza… había tenido problemas muchos más grandes a lo largo de mi vida, me extrañó que justo ahora me desestabilizara por lo que estaba pasando…

Supuse que los problemas del corazón, quieras o no, afectan bastante más que cualquiera de otra índole… o al menos me pasó a mí. Mandaba narices, toda la vida pasando de las tías, de los sentimientos… y ahora me hundía por eso. Pero no iba a dejar que me pasara otra vez… no me gustaba dar una imagen tan sensible y decadente de mí misma.

Preferí no seguir pensando, porque si lo hacía, iba a empezar a darle vueltas a los mismos temas que me tenían la cabeza saturada en esos días. El timbre de la puerta sonó… por las horas, y por lo sucedido, me imaginé que era Silvia. Desde que estaba la niña se pasaba casi cada día para estar con ella… pero estuve segura de que ese día no iba a faltar, ya que había estado todo el día preocupada por mí.

Levanté la cabeza perezosamente, y me estiré a lo largo del sofá con una sonrisa tonta en la boca por el gustito… parecía un gato desperezándose. Mi momento de disfrute se cortó en cuanto abrí un ojo y vi a Ari en el otro sillón, mirándome fijamente… pegué un bote del susto. Estuve segura de que llevaba ahí desde que me había dormido.

Pepa- Se puede saber qué haces ahí?

Ari- Vigilándote

Pepa- No ya, ya lo veo… dios, que cruz. Ya no estoy a salvo ni durmiendo…

Fui murmurando de camino hacia la puerta. No me había equivocado, Silvia esperaba al otro lado.

Silvia- Hola!

Me besó en la mejilla.

Silvia- Cómo te encuentras?

Pepa- Hasta que casi me da un infarto otra vez, bien

Silvia- Cómo? ( Sin entender )

Di un paso para atrás para dejar pasar a Silvia… y tropecé con Ari. Me agarré el pelo desesperada.

Pepa- Por Dios, deja de acosarme!

Me fui hasta el salón, dejándome caer en el sofá. En la puerta, Silvia y Ari mantenían una breve conversación que yo no oí.

Silvia- Qué le pasa? ( Susurrando )

Ari- Que se ha enfadado porque estoy todo el rato mirándola, como tú me dijiste

Silvia- Cariño… cuando te pedí que la vigilaras no me refería exactamente a esto…

Pepa- Qué hacéis?!

Pregunté mosqueada al oír como cuchicheaban. Las dos entraron en el salón, aunque Ari se ausentó momentáneamente para ir a por su droga chocolateada a la cocina. Miré a Silvia desesperada, que se había sentado a mi lado en el sofá.

Pepa- No puedo más eh? De verdad que no, esta niña está perturbada

Silvia- Pepa!

Pepa- Qué?! Que me mira mientras duermo! Ya no le vale sólo con eso, ahora a parte de perseguirme lo hace pegándose a mí al máximo, que no me deja respirar! Me está haciendo una guerra de tortura psicológica, eh?!

Silvia- Que no seas exagerada por Dios!

Pepa- Exagerada? Me voy a colar yo en tu cuarto y…

Me miró con una ceja levantada.

Pepa-… vale, ya lo he hecho alguna vez, pero no es lo mismo… es que, además, está rara de cojones, más de lo normal. Antes me seguía y tal… pero es que ahora a parte de eso, anda todo el día sin hablar, que tampoco es que me hablara mucho antes, entiéndeme… pero de un tiempo a esta parte está super huraña, sobre todo por las noches

Silvia- Por las noches? ( Extrañada )

Pepa- Sí,… es como un kremlin, pero en vez de con la lluvia con las noches… cada vez que se acerca la hora de ir a la cama no veas, Lola está ralladísima…

Silvia- Pues no sé Pepa… yo le he preguntado y me dice que no le pasa nada, que se aburre en clase y ya está

Pepa- Y yo también me aburro y no me porto como una cabestra!

Silvia- Nooooo! Qué va, tu eres la hermanita de la caridad, Pepa por Dios a quien pretendes engañar?

Empecé a reír bobaliconamente.

Pepa- Y lo bien que te lo pasas qué, eh? ( Le di un suave codazo )

Intentó seguir con su gesto serio, pero tras unos codazos y risas bobaliconas mías, empezó a reír.

Silvia- Que tonta eres…

En ese momento llegó Ari batido en mano, y después de poner la tele se sentó en el suelo a ver los dibujos. Así estuvimos un rato, las tres abstraídas por los dibujitos, yo en el sofá tirada y Silvia con Ari en las piernas, sentadas en el suelo.

En los dibujos unos niños empezaron a pelearse… y eso llamó la atención de Ari.

Ari- Tía Silvia…

Silvia- Dime cariño

Ari- Cuando eras pequeña, se metían contigo en el cole?

Intenté reírme disimuladamente, pero Silvia me miró con cara de pocos amigos.

Pepa- Cuando era pequeña y si no te vas muy lejos hasta la semana pasada ( Riendo )

Un cojín fue estampado en mi cara, aunque no me cortó la risa.

Silvia- Y esa pregunta, cariño?

Ari- Curiosidad… entonces sí o no?

Silvia- Pues… pues sí… incluso al empezar este año en el instituto ( Con retintín , mirándome a mi de refilón, culpándome ), pero como a todo el mundo, esas cosas siempre pasan.

Me ladeé y asomé medio cuerpo por el sofá mirándolas.

Pepa- No te flipes, a todos no nos pasa… tú porque eres una pringada

Silvia- Que te calles! ( Dándome con el cojín otra vez )

Ari volvió a preguntar.

Ari- Y tú qué hacías? Te defendías?

Pepa- Eso eso, cuéntanoslo que nos vamos a reír

Silvia tomó aire y lo expulsó pausadamente.

Silvia- Cariño, te voy a dar una lección muy importante… en la vida, hay gente descerebrada ( Mirándome ) que se divierte fastidiando a los demás,… pero hay que ignorarles, sabes por qué?

Ari- Por qué?

Silvia me miró para contestar.

Silvia- Porque no ofende quien quiere, sino quien puede ( Sonrió con superioridad )

Me estaba empezando a sentir desafiada… me tumbé de lado en el sofá.

Pepa- Eso crees, no?

Silvia- Por supuesto ( Con superioridad )

Pepa- Ya veo… ( Carraspeé ) Entonces, no te ofende si yo te llamo repelente… no?

Silvia miró para enfrente, mientras Ari nos miraba a las dos siguiendo la conversación.

Silvia- Pues no

Pepa- Ya… ni remilgada…

Suspiró.

Pepa- …Niña de papá…

Vi como apretaba los dientes con fuerza.

Pepa- … repipi…

Soltó aire y después me miró con cara de asesina.

Pepa- … cursi ( Medio susurrando )

Silvia- Vale ya!

Empecé a reír sonoramente.

Pepa- Lo ves como sí ?

Ari- Qué es ser cursi?

Silvia- Pues…

Pepa- Cursi es tu tía Silvia, ni más ni menos

Ari- Eres una cursi? ( Inocente )

Reí aún más fuerte.

Silvia- Pues tu tía Pepa es una macarra, una bruta, una basta…!

Empecé a hacer el gesto con la mano para que siguiera, sonriente.

Pepa- Sigue sigue, desahógate ( Indiferente ) No te lo quedes dentro

Silvia- …Una zafia, una chula, una ignorante y una imbécil, todo eso es tu tía Pepa, ni más ni menos ( imitando lo que yo había dicho antes )

Ari- Pero entonces eres una cursi o no?

Volví a reír, aún más fuerte.

Silvia- Que no soy una cursi!

Pepa- Venga ya Silvia, si cuando te meas dices que vas a la toilette ( Riendo )

Silvia- Que yo no digo eso, imbécil! ( Picada )

Cuando me calmé un poco, me acerqué más a ellas asomando el cuerpo por el sofá. Miré a Ari.

Pepa- Mira por donde tu tía Pepa te va a dar otra lección, lo único que esta te va a servir de algo ( Silvia bufó ) En la vida hay dos tipos de personas, las que gastan bromas y las que se las tragan todas, y tu tía Silvia es de las segundas

Silvia- Quieres dejar de decir memeces?!

Pepa-… y yo, querida Ari, soy de las primeras

Silvia- Tú que te crees, la más lista del universo?

Pepa- Y de la galaxia entera si me apuras

Silvia- pues a lo mejor te callo la boca con tu propia medicina

Reí exageradamente.

Pepa- Venga ya… mira Ari, resumiendo la lección… ( miré a Silvia ) Tú a mí no me la cuelas por ahí, en la vida.

Silvia se quitó a Ari de encima y se levantó de golpe.

Silvia- Eso te crees, no?

Pepa- Ahá ( divertida )

Silvia- Pues te equivocas, puedo ser igual de tocapelotas o más que tú

Pepa- Claro, claro… mira, por qué no lo olvidamos? No te piques, cada una a lo que se le da bien… yo te seguiré haciendo putaditas que te comerás como una novata, y tu… tu puedes ir a pintarte las uñas mientras tanto ( Reí sonoramente )

Silvia enrojeció de la ira. Se dio la vuelta y recogió sus cosas para marcharse.

Silvia- Señala en rojo este día en el calendario, porque te vas a arrepentir de haberme provocado

Pepa- Me estás desafiando, pelirroja? ( Sonriendo )

Silvia- Te estoy advirtiendo, ya verás que pronto se te quita la sonrisita cuando sea yo la que te humille a ti

Pepa- Ardo en deseos de ver tal cosa… te vas? ( No contestó ) Te marchas a casa a planear una malvada estrategia? ( Riendo )

Volví a acomodarme en el sofá para seguir viendo la tele tranquilamente, ignorando a Silvia… esto no hizo más que acrecentar su enfado y mi satisfacción. Ella se dio la vuelta para irse.

Pepa- Por cierto Sil, sea lo que sea que me vayas a intentar hacer, que no sea algo tipo cáscara de plátano en el suelo… aunque bueno, eso sería la madre de las bromas para ti, no? ( Riendo )

Silvia volvió, pero sólo para darle un beso a Ari en la mejilla.

Silvia- Hasta mañana, cariño

Pepa- A mí no me das otro?

Se volvió a levantar, y antes de girarse elevó la voz.

Silvia- Imbécil!

Pepa- Que sí anda que sí,… OYE, CUANDO SALGAS CIERRA LA PUERTA QUE SE ESCAPA EL GATO! ( Riendo )

La única contestación fue un gran portazo.


	9. Juguemos

*CAP.9: "JUGUEMOS"*

PEPA

El despertador sonó. Lo apagué perezosamente, no tenía ningunas ganas de levantarme e ir a clase… pero entonces sonreí. Me acordé del día anterior, y de lo cabreada que se había ido Silvia a su casa después de í aún más cuando pensé en la amenaza que me había hecho.

Pepa- ( No te lo crees ni tu, pelirroja )

Minutos más tarde estaba saliendo por la puerta de casa de la mano de Ari. Esta, como siempre, iba en su mundo y en silencio… pero como le conté a Silvia el día anterior, estaba especialmente ensimismada… triste?

Pepa- Y a ti qué te pasa?

Ari- Que no tengo ganas de ir al cole…

Pepa- Ay, amiga… bienvenida a mi mundo

Ari- Tú tampoco quieres ir?

Pepa- Pues no

Ari- Contigo también se meten en el cole?

La miré durante unos segundos sin saber a qué venía esa pregunta. Llevándome por mi humor mañanero, pensé que lo preguntaba por el pique del día anterior entre Silvia y yo.

Pepa- Conmigo? ( Asintió ) Qué va, eso con tu tía, conmigo no se atreven

Reí ante mi propia respuesta… y esperé que la cría también lo hiciera, pero no. Claro, había olvidado que el santo de su devoción era Silvia, y que yo para ella era el demonio personificado. Le resté importancia, ya me había acostumbrado. Caminamos hasta llegar al instituto. Notaba como Ari esa mañana me cogía la mano con fuerza, cuando otros días lo hacía sin ganas.

Pepa- ( Desde luego que esta niña está más rara de lo normal… al final se va a parecer más a Silvia de lo que creía… )

La acompañé hasta la entrada, donde la esperaba su profesora. A esta la costó dios y ayuda hacer que Ari fuera con ella… empecé a rallarme con esa situación, pero entonces llegaron mis amigas y nos metimos en el instituto.

… ….

Estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta de mi clase, pensativa. Empezaba a darle vueltas al tema Ari. En esas estaba cuando llegó Silvia.

Silvia- Buenos días

Pepa- Hombreee..! La reina del humor

Silvia miró para otro lado, y después me volvió a mirar sonriente.

Pepa- Uy, me sonríes? Es parte de tu estrategia? Me vas a pegar con una sartén cuando me dé la vuelta? ( Burlándome )

Silvia- Pues no

Pepa- Entonces?

Silvia se acercó un poco más a mí y me cogió de la mano, la miré extrañada.

Silvia- Mira, que he estado pensando… y tienes razón. Tu y yo somos diferentes, y está claro que a ti se te da bien hacer… como decías tú?

Pepa- Putaditas? ( Sonriente )

Silvia- Eso… y a mí no, de hecho me las como todas. Es una tontería que nos peleemos por eso.

Pepa- Así que reconoces que soy superior a ti?

Silvia- Sí ( Sonriendo )

Pepa- Y mucho más lista

Silvia- Ahá ( Sin perder la sonrisa )

Aquello me estaba oliendo raro.

Silvia- Entonces, paces?

Sonrió y se acercó para darme un beso en la mejilla. Lo hizo, besándome lentamente… y a mí que me gustaba más una falda que a un tonto un lápiz, me dejé llevar, sonriente… hasta que me aparté de golpe.

Pepa- Eh, eh ! Un momento ( Desconfiada ) Y esta bajada de bragas repentina?

Silvia me miró con desagrado debido a la expresión.

Silvia- Eres más bruta que un arao, eh? Ya te lo he dicho, no me puedo poner a tu altura con eso de las bromas…

Pepa- Vamos, que has estado toda la noche pensando una y no te ha dado la cabeza, no? ( Reí, chula )

No cambió su sonrisa.

Silvia- Pues sí, lo olvidamos?

Había intentado picarla y no había caído… quizá estuviera hablando en serio. Todas esas palabras subieron mi ya elevado ego, y asentí. La cogí de los hombros y le froté el cogote con los nudillos.

Pepa- Que sí, que te perdono pequeña

Silvia- Genial…

Debido a la imagen que se presentó ante mí, a lo lejos en el pasillo, ese " Genial " desganado no llamó mi atención. Silvia se dio cuenta de que miraba algo.

Silvia- Qué pasa?

Sentí como la vena de mi cuello empezaba a hincharse, mi ceño se frunció, las mandíbulas se cuadraban… Silvia, que ya me conocía perfectamente, me cogió de la cara.

Silvia- Pepa, que ocurre?

Pepa- Será cabrón… Mira! ( Señalando )

Lo que le señalé era la clase de Ari, que andaba en fila por el pasillo. Detrás de ella, un niño rubio con pinta de listillo le tiraba de la mochila, del pelo… riéndose de ella. Ahora encajaba todo.

Pepa- Pequeño hijo de puta! Claro! Ahora todo encaja, por eso estaba así de rara

Silvia- Y por eso se ponía así por las noches, antes de venir aquí…

Pepa- Y por eso las preguntas que hace! Se va a cagar el niñato este de los cojones

Empecé a andar decidida hasta allí, pero Silvia tiró de mí para frenarme.

Silvia- Pepa, ni se te ocurra!

Pepa- Y qué quieres que haga? Que lo deje estar? No voy a dejar que ese enano de mierda la torture

Silvia- Pepa, es un crío, hablaremos con su profesora… por favor…

Acarició mi cara para hacerme entrar en razón, mirándome con cara de pena… la misma puta cara de pena que me convencía de todo. Pero esta vez no, sacudí la cabeza.

Pepa- Ah, no no! No me pongas caritas del gatito de Shrek, que esta vez no cuela

Me volví a girar y vi como Ari intentaba quitarse de encima a aquel niño, empujándole mientras lloraba…. Aquello acabó de alterarme.

Pepa- Que la está haciendo llorar! Le mato, le mato!

Silvia volvió a tirar de mí.

Silvia- Pepa! Cálmate, vale?! Yo hablaré con la profesora y…

Pepa- La profesora? Qué pasa, que no se ha dado cuenta de lo que hace? Está a por uvas o qué? Además, que no la va a hacer ni caso! Ya verás como a mí si que me lo hace cuando le rompa el cuello

Silvia- Pepa! Es un niño, no le puedes hacer eso!

Pepa- Que no?! Vamos que si puedo, lo saben los negros

Intenté ir, pero Silvia tiró de mí de nuevo haciéndome quedar cara a cara con ella. Me miró a los ojos y empezó a acariciarme.

Silvia- Cálmate, por favor…

En un primer momento, surgió efecto. Mi vena se fue deshinchando, la respiración volvía a la normalidad… cerré los ojos, y aparentemente más calmada, volví a abrirlos.

Pepa- Ala, ya me he calmao

Silvia- Bien ( Sonriendo )

Pepa- …puedo ir ahora y partirle la boca?!

Silvia- QUE NO! Dios!

Pepa- Y qué hacemos? Voy a su clase, la lío parda, le digo cuatro cosas a la profesora? YO ALGO TENGO QUE HACER! ( Moviéndome para todos lados, nerviosa )

Silvia- Pepa ! Lo siento…

Pepa- Por qué? ( Moviéndome )

Silvia- POR ESTO!

Silvia me pegó una bofetada de las que hacen época, cruzándome la cara totalmente. Me toqué la cara, que me palpitaba, y la miré. Con un hilo de voz…

Pepa- Pero qué coño haces…?

Silvia- Calmarte! Que me estás poniendo nerviosa!

La miré con los ojos como platos… eso sí, sin moverme del sitio y callada totalmente.

Silvia- Bien, ahora que me escuchas ( suspiró ), vamos en la hora del recreo y hablamos con la profesora para que…

Pepa- No! Con la profesora no, si es tan lerda como para no darse cuenta hasta ahora… además, que no, que si se lo decimos a ella el niño ese va a pensar que Ari se ha chivado y la va a putear más aún

Silvia- Habla la voz de la experiencia, no? ( Con una ceja levantada )

Pepa- Pues sí! Yo lo he hecho muchas veces… así que eso no

Silvia- Entonces?

Pepa- Vamos en el recreo a hablar con el mocoso ese

Silvia- Si, ya , hablar. Pepa que nos conocemos!

Pepa- Que sólo hablar! Te lo prometo

Silvia- Seguro?

Pepa- Palabrita del niño Jesús ( irónica )

Silvia- Está bien… ( Suspiró ) no me hagas arrepentirme, eh?

Pepa- Que nooo…

Empezamos a andar hacia clase.

Silvia- Pepa! ( Advirtiendo )

Pepa- Que siiii, que me porto bien, tu fíate de mí

Silvia- No pides nada…

… ….

Tres horas más tarde, ya en la hora del recreo y acompañada por Silvia, empezamos a buscar a ese chaval por el patio trasero del instituto, donde jugaban los críos a esas horas. Intentábamos no ser vistas por los demás niños, ni por los profesores.

Estábamos escondidas en una esquina del edificio que daba al patio. Alrededor nuestra, solo habían árboles y matorrales… la zona estaba despejada. Yo asomaba la cabeza por la esquina, y Silvia estaba totalmente pegada a mí.

Silvia- Lo que no entiendo es por qué tenemos que estar aquí de esta forma, como si fuésemos criminales

Pepa- Shh! No empieces ya a rallar, que voy y lo hago por mis métodos eh?

Silvia- Dios… está bien

Pepa- Míralo! ( Sobresaltando a Silvia ) Ahí está… jugando al balón tan ricamente, me voy a cagar en tos sus muer…

Silvia me tapó la boca y me obligó a mirarla.

Silvia- Qué habíamos acordado? No, no pongas los ojos en blanco, teníamos un trato!

Me destapó la boca

Pepa- Está bien, está bien…

Volví a girarme para mirar… cuando supe que esa era la mía. El balón con el que jugaban el grupo de niños vino en nuestra dirección. Obligué a Silvia a esconderse.

Silvia- Qué haces?

Pepa- Prepárate!

El niño llegó casi a nuestra altura, y después de devolver el balón, cuando iba a volver… tiré de él, llevándolo hasta nosotras.

Pepa- Hombre, mira a quien tenemos aquí!

El niño nos miró extrañado… pero no estaba asustado para nada. Silvia me apartó.

Silvia- Déjame a mí

Se arrodilló a su altura.

Silvia- Tranquilo, que sólo vamos a hablar contigo… cómo te llamas?

Niño- Y a ti qué te importa?

Bufé. Me di la vuelta y agarré un palo que me encontré, caminé otra vez hasta ellos y coloqué el palo por debajo del cuello del niño.

Pepa- Contesta o te tragas el palo de canto!

Niño- Ca…carlos!

Silvia me arrebató el palo y lo tiro lejos, después de mirarme con cara de asesina. Volvió a mirarle a él.

Silvia- A ver, Carlos… tú vas a clase con Ari, no?

Carlos- Sí, y qué? ( Chulo )

Eso ya acabó de desquiciarme. A penas había aguantado treinta segundos con la promesa… pero esa chulería, como que no, y menos a mí que era la reina de las chulas. Cogí de los hombros a Silvia y la puse para un lado.

Pepa- Quita, que tú no sabes! ( Enfrente de él ) A ver, niño! Responde y no te va a pasar nada

Silvia bufó a mi espalda.

Pepa- Vas a clase con Ari o no?

Carlos- S..sí

Pepa- Y tú por qué la molestas y te metes con ella?

Carlos miró a Silvia, pidiendo ayuda… esta se fue a acercar, pero yo lo impedí. Miré al niño.

Pepa- Que me mires a mí! Y responde!

Carlos- Pues porque es rara!

Pepa- Que es rara? ( Medio sonriendo, falsamente )

Carlos- Sí

Pepa-… rara va a ser la cara que se te va a quedar cuando te pegue dos hos…

Silvia- PEPA!

Me levanté, pasándome las manos por la cara.

Pepa- Está bien, está bien… me calmo…

No me duró mucho.

Carlos- Tu sabías que su madre está muerta? ( Burlón )

Silvia me miró apenada… sabiendo que aquello me tocaría la fibra. Me giré, hecha una furia, me encaminé hacia el niño peligrosamente…

Pepa- Y tú sabías que la tuya es una pu…?!

Silvia me tapó la boca a tiempo, tirando de mí. El niño aprovechó para escabullirse, alegando…

Carlos- Me da igual que me amenaces, porque soy más pequeño que tú y no me puedes hacer nada! Voy a seguir haciendo lo mismo con la rara y tú no vas a poder evitarlo ! ( Sacándome la lengua )

Pepa- Que no?! AHORA VERÁS!

Intenté correr hasta él, que se escabulló. Silvia se abrazó a mí por la espalda, tirando hacia atrás.

Pepa- SÍ, CORRE! TE VOY A ARRANCARLA LENGUADEUN MORDISCO, ENANO DE M…! ( Silvia me tapó la boca )

Silvia- Pepa! Pepa, cálmate!

Me hizo girarme, y me quitó la mano de la boca.

Silvia- Menos mal que ibas a venir relajadita, que es un crío por Dios! Pepa, que pareces Cruela de vil !

Pepa- Quieres dejar ya de sacarme parecidos?!

Remontándonos en la historia; Cruela de Vil, Sandokan, Harry el Sucio, una Siciliana…

Silvia pareció entender mi enfado, aunque no lo aprobaba… se acercó a mí y me abrazó. Un par de minutos después, ya estaba más calmada.

Silvia- Tenemos que hablar con su profesora… no ves que es un niño ? No vas a conseguir razonar con él, y menos poniéndote así…

Pepa- Ya lo sé… pff… ( pasándome las manos por el pelo ) es que me ha crispao, eh? Me ha crispao! Mira que yo de toda la vida me he explicado como Dios… pues nada! Como hablar con tu padre!

Silvia golpeó mi brazo.

Pepa- Qué?

Silvia- Nada ( mirándome mal ) Vamos a clase anda…

Me agarró del brazo, y juntas fuimos hacia clase pensando una solución… Bueno, pensándola ella, yo ya sabía lo que iba a hacer.

… ….

En un cambio de clase, me escabullí como pude, huyendo de mis amigas. Tenía una misión… y con Silvia cerca no iba a poder realizarla. Salí al pasillo en medio de un cambio de clase… mirando para todos los lados, en estado de alerta felino.

Me puse de cuclillas, y empecé a caminar entre la gente. Me escondí detrás de un grupo de chicas que iba en dirección a la clase de los pequeños. Una de ellas, que llevaba falda, se giró.

Chica- Pero qué haces?! Me estás mirando el culo?!

Pepa- Sí, más quisieras tú! Tira pa adelante coño! ( empujándola desde abajo )

Otra de las chicas le dijo a su compañera…

Chica- Ten cuidado, que es Pepa Miranda…

Sonreí satisfecha.

Pepa- Chica lista! Ya lo has oído, cuidadito conmigo que estoy muy loca, tira pa adelante y sin rechistar! No quiero ni un movimiento raro o te bajo las bragas en medio del pasillo!

Las chicas empezaron a andar, ocultándome entre ellas… no sé muy bien que era lo que pretendía, ya que llamaba más la atención así que si hubiese caminado normal… pero yo me sentía como si fuera un geo. Al llegar cerca de un surtidor de agua, di una voltereta por el suelo desplazándome hasta allí, ocultándome… las chicas se fueron.

Chica- Esta tía está mal de la cabeza…

No hice caso al comentario, estaba demasiado concentrada en mi misión de incógnito. Me fui a levantar… cuando vi a Don Lorenzo que venía por el pasillo en mi dirección.

Pepa- ( Hostias! El viejo!... como me vea aquí escondida me empapela… cambio de plan! )

Me levanté rápidamente, delatando mi posición. Don Lorenzo, que en ese instante pasaba por mi lado, se llevó un susto al verme asomarme de golpe, llevándose la mano al pecho.

\- MIRANDA! Se puede saber qué cojones hace? Que susto me ha dado!

Pepa- Iba a beber agua ( Pulsando el botón del surtidor )

-Y para eso se esconde detrás del surtidor? Qué cojones trama?

Pepa- Que yo no tramo nada! Simplemente me gusta sorprender a la gente…

-Sorprender… sorprenderá el día que haga algo normal en su vida, despotenciada! Mamarracha!

Después de eso, siguió con su camino farfullando.

\- Qué cruz, qué cruz!

Decidí hacer un pequeño inciso en mi misión para vacilar a .

Pepa- Señor! Señor!

se giró, pensando que le llamaba, ya que me solía dirigir a él así… pero cuando se dio la vuelta me encontró mirando hacia el techo con las manos cruzadas, rogando.

Pepa- Ay Señor, ayúdame con los estudios!

-DIOSSSSSSSS!

Una vez se fue, aproveché para descojonarme a gusto.

Pepa-( Y que mis mejores momentos nunca los presencie nadie…bueno Pepa, a lo que estás! )

Me volví a esconder detrás del surtidor, que estaba justo en frente de la clase de los niños. Ellos también estaban en medio de un descanso… así que sólo me tocaba esperar. Volví a mi estado de alerta felina… si hubiera sabido levantar las orejas para agudizar el oído, lo hubiera hecho… pero no sabía, así que sólo pude entrecerrar los ojos imitando a un león que acechaba a su presa… y sí que la aceché, porque en ese momento salió Carlos de clase… sólo, camino del baño que quedaba a mi lado.

Pepa- Ya eres mío pequeño bastardo… ( Frotándome las manos )

PEPA

Después de que el niño entrara en el baño, y ante la vista de que nadie más iba a entrar, le seguí… tras hacerlo cerré la puerta pero no la bloqueé, por si acaso.

Pepa- Hombre Carlitos, nos volvemos a encontrar!

El niño se giró sobresaltado… y al verme le cambió la cara totalmente.

Carlos- No puedes estar aquí…!

Pepa- Yo puedo estar donde me dé la gana, que para eso soy la hostia

Carlos- Me voy a chivar!

Pepa- Mira que lo dudo

Me abalancé sobre él, cogiéndole por el cuello de la camisa, doblada sobre mí misma… le estrellé contra una de las puertas.

Pepa- A ver, niño… vamos a hablar a las claras

Carlos- Qué quie…?

Pepa- Cállate! Aquí la que habla soy yo, tú eres el que va a hacer lo que yo le diga si no quiere que… que… eeeh…

Me puse a pensar… tal vez me tenía que haber pensado la amenaza antes de entrar. Con qué se le amenazaba a un niño de siete años? A él le cambio la cara de susto, por una mueca burlona al ver mis dudas.

Carlos- Si no qué? Me vas a amenazar con la escobilla como en aquella serie?

Pepa- No… te voy a amenazar con algo peor

Cogiéndole de la camisa, abrí la puerta de una de las cabinas del baño y le metí en ella conmigo detrás, sin cerrar la puerta. Me arrodillé para estar a su altura, pegando mi cara a la suya y hablándole con una voz amenazante.

Pepa- Vas a dejar tranquila a Ari,… es más, la vas a integrar en tu grupo

Carlos- Y si no qué?!

Cogí la escobilla del váter y la dejé sobre este, después me hice con el recipiente de la escobilla.

Pepa- Si no, no es que te vayas a tragar eso ( Señalando el objeto que había dejado sobre el váter ), que también… te vas a tragar el agua de la escobilla!

Lo puse cerca de su cara… no quise ni mirar lo que había dentro, pero me pude imaginar que iba con sustancia por la cara que puso.

Carlos- Que asco! ( apartando la cara )

Pepa- Exacto! Te juro por Dios que te vas a tragar uno a uno los tropezones del bote, y eso sólo va a ser el principio…

Carlos- El… el principio? ( Asustado )

Pepa- Sí coleguita, sí

Dejé el bote donde estaba, y volví a empuñar la escobilla colocándosela bajo el cuello, sin llegar a tocarle… estaba realmente asquerosa. Hice esfuerzos por respirar por la boca, mientras que el niño arrugaba la nariz.

Puse la mayor cara de loca que había puesto nunca.

Pepa- Después de tragarte esta porquería, haré que te la vuelvas a tragar un día… y otro… y otro, será por escobillas!

Carlos- Y qué más…? ( asustado )

Pepa- Cómo que qué más? Te parecerá poco!... bueno, está bien… déjame pensar…

Después de un largo silencio…

Pepa- Si no dejas en paz a Ari a parte de todo esto, me voy a colar en tu casa por la noche, mientras duermes… y… mataré a tu perro!

Carlos- Si no tengo perro…

Pepa-… entonces dile a tu madre que se depile! Jaaaaaaaajajajajajajajaa

Innumerables veces había gastado aquella broma… era curioso, cada vez que la repetía me hacía más gracia. El niño me miró enfadado, y corté mi risa. Carraspeé.

Pepa- Que me da igual lo que tengas! El caso, que iré a tu casa mientras duermes, y acabaré uno por uno con todos los miembros de tu familia… y luego iré a por ti, y acabaré contigo de la forma más espectacular y sangrienta posible, estamos?! ( Amenazándole con la escobilla )

El niño empezó a llorar asustado… había olvidado que no dejaba de ser un crío.

Pepa- ( Joder… igual me he sobrao un poco… bueno, a grandes males… )

La puerta se abrió a mis espaldas, pero no me giré, estaba demasiado centrada en acabar psicológicamente con aquel pequeño cabroncete. La imagen que pudo presenciar la persona que entró, fue a mí con cara de loca amenazando a un niño con la escobilla del váter al grito de …

Pepa- Contesta! Estamos o no?!

… y al crío llorando a moco tendido, asintiendo con la cabeza y diciendo:

Carlos- Sí, sí! Lo haré, te lo juro!

Sonreí satisfecha, iba a seguir amenazándole cuando…

Silvia- PEPA!

Me giré sobresaltada, apuntando con mi escobilla como si estuviera empuñando una espada.

Pepa-Joder! Eres tú, qué susto!

Silvia- Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?!

El niño se zafó de mi agarre y salió huyendo tras prometer una vez más que me haría caso. Me levanté lentamente, y tras oír como se cerraba la puerta miré sonriente a Silvia.

Pepa- Joder… le tenía que haber pedido más cosas, bueno, ya a la próxima

Silvia- Pero… pero tú…! ( Alucinada ) Estabas amenazando a un niño de siete años? Se te va la olla?! Qué le has dicho para que se fuera así?!

Pepa- Eh, eh… que no le he amenazado, sólo hemos intercambiado opiniones

Silvia- Qué opiniones?

No pude evitarlo, se me escapó…

Pepa- Las que me salen a mí de los cojones!

Empecé a reír exageradamente… mira que me gustaban a mí esas bromas. Silvia enfureció, y fue a acercarse a mí peligrosamente… para obligarla a frenar en su avance la amenacé con la escobilla.

Pepa- Atrás! Que tienes la mano muy suelta tú! Un paso en falso y te lleno de mierda!

Silvia me miró alucinada de arriba abajo.

Silvia- Tú… tú estás fatal, pero mal, mal, mal eh? Con qué le has amenazado?

Pepa- Que no le he amenazao!

Silvia- Ah, no? ( Negué ) Y esa escobilla?

Pepa- Me ha tocado en una bolsa de patatas fritas

Silvia- Pepa, no me vaciles eh?!

Tuve que reprimirme la risa otra vez, aquel día estaba sembrada. Sin darme cuenta, la azucé un poco más con la escobilla, obligándole a que diera un paso atrás.

Pepa- Y tú como has sabido que estaba aquí? Me estás siguiendo? ( Amenazante )

La escobilla estaba a dos centímetros de la cara de Silvia, la cual la miraba con muchísimo asco.

Silvia- Pepa… quítame la escobilla de la cara o te juro por mi padre que te la tragas… ( Con la voz entrecortada por el asco )

Pepa- Hostias, perdona

La tiré para atrás.

Pepa- Y bien?

Silvia- Pues verás, era el cambio de clase y no te he visto pululando por los alrededores haciendo el imbécil ( Arrugué la frente ), lo cual me ha parecido bastante sospechoso. He salido al pasillo a mirar, cuando me he cruzado con mi padre que venía despotricando el sólo con la vena del cuello como un fuet, y ese estado sólo hay una persona en el planeta capaz de provocárselo… y ya para terminar, han pasado un grupo de chicas por delante de mí de camino aquí, que iban comentando que una tarada les ha amenazado con bajarle las bragas, no hay que ser un lince para saber de quien se trata, verdad?

Me eché las manos a la cabeza.

Pepa- Ala, pero qué embusteras! Que lo de las bragas no ha sido así!

Silvia- Que me da igual lo de las bragas! ( perdiendo los nervios ) Hasta cuando piensas seguir ejerciendo de Al Capone de medio pelo?

Pepa- Pero qué medio pelo, qué dices! Ha sido un acción tan heroica que lo único que me ha faltado ha sido entrar a caballo!

Silvia- Dioss… ( Pasándose las manos por el pelo ) No puedo eh? No puedo contigo… es que no puedo, me agotas…

Me acerqué un poco a Silvia.

Pepa- Joe, pelirroja no te enfades…

Silvia- Pero cómo no me voy a enfadar? No sé lo que le has dicho al crío ese, pero me lo puedo imaginar viniendo de ti… Pepa, esto nos va a traer problemas a las dos, y todo por hacer la gracia!

Pepa- Que no lo he hecho por hacer la gracia!

Silvia- Entonces por qué?

Miré para todos sitios avergonzada.

Pepa- Pues… pues porque sí! Me apetecía, qué más da! Si se chiva la que va a tener problemas soy yo, no tú

Me crucé de brazos esquivando su mirada.

Silvia- Pepa… que no cuela…

La miré.

Pepa- Pues lo he hecho porque pese a que esa niña me odia, yo no la puedo ver llorar! Y menos porque a un mocoso le de por hacerle la vida imposible, joder! Bastante ha sufrido ya, no? Además… que vale, no nos soportamos, pero soy su tía y la voy a proteger de lo que sea, y … y si para que la cría esté feliz tengo que ir amenazando a todo el colegio con escobillas de váteres y bajando bragas, pues lo haré! Qué pasa?! ( A la defensiva )

Contra todo pronóstico, Silvia cambió la cara radicalmente. Paso de tener la mayor cara de enfado posible, a sonreír tímidamente… me miraba con los ojos brillantes. Viéndome descubierta, me puse más a la defensiva.

Pepa- Qué me miras? Qué pasa, qué tengo?

Silvia- Pepa…

Caminó hasta a mí, y temiéndome lo peor me cubrí con las manos. Ella las apartó despacio.

Silvia- Que no te voy a pegar, idiota… ( Sonriendo )

Silvia se abrazó a mí, y empezó a acunarme entre sus brazos, acariciando mi nuca.

Silvia- Como puedes ser tan bestia y tan dulce al mismo tiempo?

Pepa- No soy dulce ( A la defensiva )

Silvia- Sí que lo eres, eso que has dicho es muy bonito

Pepa- Es una mariconada, lo he dicho por decir

Silvia se separó de mí unos centímetros, sin dejar de abrazarme.

Silvia- No lo has dicho por decir ( Sonriendo ) Lo sientes de verdad

Pepa- Que no! Yo que voy a sentir ni que voy a sentir, yo no siento nada!

Silvia- En el fondo quieres a esa niña ( Sonriendo )

Pepa- Tú te chutas o algo, que la voy a querer!

Silvia- Te cae bien…

Pepa- A mí no me cae bien nadie!

Silvia pareció no hacer caso a ninguno de los comentarios que hacía. Volvió a pegarse a mí y me dejó un beso en la mejilla, sospechosamente muy cerca de los labios.

Pepa- Está bien… pero como se lo digas a alguien estás acabada

Silvia- No lo haré

Me miró fijamente a los ojos, entrelazó sus manos en mi nuca… y volvió a besarme, esta vez casi en la comisura. La miré extrañada, no sabía si estaba haciendo lo que yo pensaba o es que me lo estaba imaginando… fuese como fuese, no tuve tiempo de descubrirlo, porque la puerta del baño volvió a sonar. Fue un portazo. Ambas miramos hacia la puerta… pero estaba cerrada. Nos miramos extrañadas… por si las moscas, las dos salimos del baño temiendo que nos hubiesen pillado allí relacionándonos con lo que acababa de pasar con Carlos.

SILVIA

Ya en clase sentada, cuando acababa de empezar la última clase del día, empecé a darle vueltas a todo… pero esta vez, de una manera diferente. Miré a Pepa que estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta hablando con Sara, la profesora de Historia aún no había llegado.

No podía apartar mi vista de ella… Pepa era un ser anárquico, irracional, impulsivo… todo lo contrario a mí, todo lo contrario a lo que siempre me había gustado encontrar en una persona… y me encantaba. Nunca nadie me había atraído tanto de ninguna manera… era estúpido negarlo.

Paula- Y tú por qué miras tanto a Pepa? ( Sonriendo, sentándose a mi lado )

Silvia- Porque me encanta

Paula me miró con los ojos como platos. No es que no lo supiera, es que no se esperaba que lo dijese en alto.

Paula- Boooomba…!

La miré sonriente.

Silvia- Qué pasa?

Paula- Este es uno de esos momentos, en los que confiesas algo sobre Pepa, pero que dentro de unas horas negarás rotundamente?

Silvia- No… creo que me he cansado de hacer el tonto

Paula- Aleluya! ( Sonreí ) Y ese cambio de opinión?

Silvia- No sabes lo que he visto hace unos minutos ( Sonriendo, embobada )

Paula- A ver, sorpréndeme…

Silvia- Ha hecho el mayor ridículo del mundo, amenazando a un niño de siete años con la escobilla del váter, sólo porque está haciendo sufrir a su sobrina…

Paula me miró boquiabierta.

Paula- Sí, muy romántico, donde va a parar… ( Sarcástica )

Silvia- Pues sí Paula, encima lo ha reconocido en alto, que lo ha hecho por eso… es que, no te das cuenta? Eso en otra persona sería totalmente absurdo e idiota, pero en ella… es un paso muy grande…

Paula- La verdad es que últimamente está muy distinta… el otro día lo hablábamos Sara y yo

Seguí mirando a Pepa, apoyada sobre una de mis manos con una sonrisa tonta en los labios, y los ojos brillantes.

Silvia- Me encanta…

Paula- Te traigo un cubo para las babitas? ( Riendo ) Y qué vas a hacer?

Silvia- Ir a por ella… he sido una idiota, tenía tanto miedo a todo lo que siento, a que salga mal y que volvamos a sufrir… a no estar a la altura… pero ya me da igual, no puedo dejarla ir, no quiero

Me giré para mirar a Paula y ver qué opinaba… cuando me la encontré con los ojos humedecidos, emocionada.

Silvia- Y a ti qué te pasa?

Paula- Jo, que es muy bonito! Llevamos un montón de tiempo esperando este momento y ahora… me los sueltas así, sin anestesia ni nada!

Reí.

Silvia- Qué tonta… ( Volví a mirar a Pepa ) se acabó, no sé como … pero tengo que hacer algo, tengo que decírselo… no puedo esperar más

Paula- Y cómo lo vas a hacer?

Silvia- No lo sé… a mí también me cuesta mucho hacer estas cosas… necesito un poco de tiempo para pensarlo

Paula- Bueno… pero un poco eh? Que luego empezáis a liar la historia otra vez, queremos un final feliz ya!

Silvia- Que sí…

Paula- Además, no veas la curiosidad que tengo por veros de pareja ( Riendo )

Silvia- Y eso por qué?

Paula- Cómo que por qué? ( empezó a reír ) Porque no vais a durar ni dos días!

Le pegué un golpe en el brazo.

Silvia- Porque tú lo digas!

Paula- No es que yo lo diga, es que es obvio… si sois como el perro y el gato, pero eh! Adelante, que yo me quiero reír ( Riendo )

Silvia- Qué mala que es la envidia por Dios… pues que sepas que vamos a ser la pareja perfecta! Ella siempre es muy cariñosa conmigo, y me hace reír y es…

Antes de que acabara la frase, Pepa y Sara se movieron de donde estaban ya que la profesora estaba llegando. Sara pasó haciéndome una caricia en la cara, y Pepa se agachó a mi lado… mi corazón dio un vuelco en cuanto sonrió.

Pepa- Oye Sil, que te iba a decir… que tú no te preocupes por el niñato ese, seguro que no abre la boca y deja en paz a Ari

Con eso acabó de conquistarme del todo. Sonreí ampliamente y asentí… pero Pepa siempre tenía que ir más allá, dejarse llevar por sus impulsos ególatras y cagarla.

Pepa- … pero que vamos, que si no es por mí… menos mal que tiene dos tías y no solo a ti. En fin, que otra crisis más resuelta por Pepa Miranda! Está visto que estoy por encima de ti en muchas más cosas de las que pensaba

Rió y me tiró de las mejillas burlonamente… haciéndome enfadar. Cuando se fue, me di la vuelta y allí estaba Paula, riéndose de lo que acababa de ver.

Paula- Entonces… decías que Pepa es maravillosa, encantadora, y…?

Silvia- Gilipollas! Es gilipollas perdida! Cómo se puede ser tan chula tan… prepotente, tan niñata y tan imbécil?

Mientras la profesora tomaba asiento y colocaba sus cosas, Paula volvió a reír.

Paula- Y a qué ha venido eso de que está por encima de ti en más cosas de las que pensaba? Qué me he perdido?

Silvia- Pues nada, que aquí la amiga y yo estuvimos discutiendo el otro día porque se puso a decir que yo era una pringada que me tragaba todas sus bromas, y que yo en la vida sería capaz de colarle una a ella, tú te crees?

Paula me miró con cara de certificar todo lo que Pepa había dicho.

Silvia- Que no soy una pringada! ( Ofendida )

Paula- A ver… no es que seas pringada, pero es que Pepa es la reina de las putadas… no te veo yo a ti haciéndole una…

Silvia- Que no me ves? Pues sabes qué? Esta mañana he venido dispuesta a jugársela, le he hecho pensar que me había excusado delante de ella dándole la razón para luego cogerla de improviso, pero ha pasado lo de ese crío y…

Paula- … y como se te han caído las bragas con ella habías decidido no hacerlo.

Miré con una mueca de desagrado a Paula… por qué tenían que ser todas tan gráficas y tan soeces?

Silvia- Pues a la mierda! Se va a enterar esta de lo que vale un peine

Paula empezó a carcajearse en mi cara.

Silvia- Qué pasa?

Paula- De lo que vale un peine… que malota ( riendo )

Silvia- Ah, que no te lo crees?!

Paula- Pues no, la verdad

Silvia- Pues ya lo vas a ver! Se la voy a colar delante de todo el mundo, estáte atenta!

Empezó la clase y todo el mundo se mantuvo en silencio. Me di la vuelta para coger el libro de la mochila, ya que esta estaba colocada sobre el respaldo de mi silla. Cuando lo hice, vi a Pepa sonriéndome con malicia desde su sitio, acto seguido me sacó la lengua.

Sonreí falsamente asintiendo con la cabeza.

Silvia-( Sí, tu sácame la lengua… verás que pronto te la vas a tener que meter en el culo, por bocazas… )

Me tiró un beso, sin otra intención más que la de picarme. Volví a sonreírle, quizá quedara de tonta… pero prefería que no se esperase lo que le iba a venir.

Silvia- ( Te vas a cagar, bonita )

… ….

Habían pasado casi tres cuartos de clase… sólo quedaban diez minutos para el final de esta e irnos a casa, y aún no se me había ocurrido nada que hacer. De vez en cuando, Paula me miraba burlona, señalándose el reloj, esperando a que hiciera algo.

Silvia-( Piensa, por Dios, piensa! Si hay algo que te diferencia de Pepa… bueno, una de las mil millones de cosas que te diferencian de Pepa, es que tu piensas y ella no… así que piensa )

Miré para atrás. Sara, al lado de Pepa, se pintaba las uñas sin prestar ninguna atención… y Pepa, estaba con los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa y la cabeza sobre estos, totalmente dormida… como siempre, vamos. Cuando la vi así… la sonrisa tonta asomó de nuevo, pero sacudí la cabeza.

Silvia- ( No, no dejes que esa imagen te conquiste, que vale, está para comérsela así dormida… pero acuérdate de cuando abre la boca! )

La sonrisa se esfumó. Sara se guardó el pintauñas rápidamente, con cara de susto. Oí unos pasos tras de mí y me giré. La profesora se había levantado, y caminaba hacia el fondo… empecé a sonreír malvadamente, había pillado a Pepa, seguro.

Mercedes- … y bueno, hasta aquí ha sido el temario de hoy, pese a que a mí me parece una parte muy interesante de la historia, veo que hay gente a la que le produce un poco de sopor.

Sara le dio un par de codazos a Pepa, pero esta ni se inmutó. La gente empezó a reírse, yo incluida.

Mercedes-… Miranda! ( Dando un golpe en su mesa )

Con el golpe, Pepa se sobresaltó, despertándose al instante. Algo desubicada…

Pepa- Qué pasa?

Todos reímos mucho más fuerte.

Mercedes- Estaba usted durmiendo en mi clase?

Pepa empezó a pasarse las manos por la cara, con los ojos algo pesados y la voz gangosa por el sueño.

Pepa- Que no, qué va… es que estaba intentando acordarme de un número de teléfono, pero no me viene

Aquella salida suya hizo que me riera a carcajadas, junto a los demás. Me encantaba la forma que tenía de tener una contestación siempre para todo. Mercedes puso los ojos en blanco, y se dio la vuelta para volver a su sitio y acabar la clase, a penas quedaban poco más de cinco minutos. Miré a Pepa, esta intentaba desperezarse… sin escarmentar ni un ápice, disimuladamente se colocó los cascos de su ipod para escuchar música y conseguir despejarse.

Tenía una facilidad pasmosa para pasar absolutamente de todo… pero yo sabía que esta vez había algo diferente. Mercedes era la típica profesora cabrona, junto a la de inglés, era la más dura que teníamos. No nos pasaba ni una, y tener una mala nota en su clase era motivo de escarnio público para los restos, a parte de un impedimento importante para aprobar. Era la típica persona que cuando se metía contigo delante de todos, te lo hacía pasar mal dejándote sin argumentos, incluso a Pepa. Alguna vez se lo había hecho, y esta no había sabido por donde salir…

Mercedes- Bueno, y ahora que sólo quedan cinco minutos… voy a hacer salir a algunos de vosotros aquí a mi vera, para preguntaros sobre lo que dimos ayer. Está de más decir que cuenta para nota.

La gente empezó a esconderse detrás de sus libros. Miré a Pepa, esta no se había enterado de nada, estaba con su música… y aquello me dio una genial idea. Miré a Paula.

Silvia- Observa

Cogí uno de mis bolis, y sin que Mercedes me viera lo puse en el suelo, empujándolo hacia atrás, quedando justo al lado de la mesa de Lucas y Sara ( esta estaba sentada al lado de Pepa debido a la ausencia de Aitor ). Me giré disimuladamente y miré a Pepa, hice un par de movimientos para llamar su atención. Pepa me miró. Le señalé el boli en el suelo, pidiéndole que lo cogiera. Ella negó con la cabeza.

Silvia-( Mira que eres vaga… )

Le puse mi mayor cara de pena, esa a la que yo sabía que Pepa no podía resistirse.

Mercedes- Bueno, voy a ser cándida y primero pediré voluntarios… quien sale a amenizarnos la clase con sus grandes conocimientos?

Pepa, sin oír nada, accedió. Se quitó los cascos, dejándolos encima de la mesa y se levantó para coger el boli, que quedaba un poco alejado de su alcance.

Mercedes- Miranda! Qué sorpresa!

Pepa miró a Mercedes sin entender nada.

Mercedes- Pero esta vez la sorpresa es grata, no me esperaba yo que usted se ofreciera alguna vez en la vida a salir

Pepa- Qué…? ( Sin entender nada )

Mercedes- No seré yo quien rechace su oferta, venga aquí.

Pepa, con la mayor cara de poker posible, empezó a andar dubitativa hacia la mesa de Mercedes… de nada sirvieron los ruegos susurrados de Sara para que no fuera. Mercedes empezó a pasar las páginas del libro para mirar que le podía preguntar a Pepa .

Cuando Pepa llegó a su altura, quedándose en frente de mí, y viendo como Paula y yo no paraba de reírnos… lo entendió todo. Miró hacia el boli al fondo de la clase, luego a mí que empezaba a estar colorada de la risa ahogada…

Pepa- Hija de puta… ( Sólo moviendo los labios )

En un momento de máxima gloria y pleno disfrute, le saqué la lengua. Pepa se pasó las manos por el pelo, enrabietada… a saber en lo que estaba pensando. En mi familia, seguro. Me miró negando con la cabeza en señal amenazante, intentando dejarme claro que eso no iba a quedar así… pero me dio igual, estaba disfrutando demasiado del momento como para preocuparme.

Mercedes- Bueno Miranda, por ser usted, y sólo porque es especial… no le voy a preguntar nada de lo de ayer.

Pepa suspiró aliviada, prometiéndoselas muy felices.

Mercedes-…sino que le voy a hacer un popurrí de preguntas sobre la historia general.

Pudo percibirse un " Aah… " general. Pepa estaba muerta y suspensa directamente, era perfectamente conocido el odio que aquella mujer le tenía.

Mercedes- Empecemos. A cada respuesta fallida que me de, un negativo. Y a los tres negativos, un suspenso de la evaluación.

Empezaba a sentirme un poco culpable… hasta que recordé todas aquellas lindezas con las que me había obsequiado días antes. Ahora íbamos a ver quien era más tonta de las dos.

Mercedes- Dígame, Miranda. Qué ocurrió el Dos de Mayo?

Pepa tragó saliva, mientras todos los demás la observábamos… al menos esa primera pregunta no tenía dificultad… pero sí la suficiente para hacer que Pepa la cagara.

Pepa- De qué año?

La gente rió ahogadamente, y Mercedes cogió el rotulador rojo para poner el primer negativo, Pepa se anticipó.

Pepa- Que no, que no! Que ha sido un lapsus!

Mercedes- Está bien… le doy otra oportunidad, sino… ya sabe, el primer aspa.

Pepa- Está bien… el Dos de Mayo, no?

Miré a Paula, esta había dejado de reírse para hacer gestos con la mano de levantar algo… estaba claro, le estaba chivando a Pepa la respuesta… El levantamiento del Dos de Mayo. Pero Pepa, agobiada, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de esto. Levantó la cabeza sonriente, parecía que ya tenía la respuesta.

Pepa- Ya lo sé!

Mercedes- Y bien?

Pepa-… hubo puente!

Carcajada general. Mercedes miró a Pepa con desagrado, y después marcó el primer negativo en su casilla.

Pepa- Eh! Pero por qué?!

Mercedes- Todavía lo pregunta?

Pepa- Pues sí! Pero si sí que hubo puente, que me acuerdo yo que el año pasado me fui con unos colegas a…!

Mercedes- Suficiente! No hace falta que nos cuente sus aventuras

Pepa- Pero que no es justo..! ( Cruzándose de brazos )

Mercedes- Silencio! Y eso va también por los demás!

Intentamos disimular nuestras risas. Pepa me miró con cara de asesina… la verdad es que lo estaba disfrutando, me crucé de brazos a esperas de la próxima pregunta.

Mercedes- Segunda pregunta… hábleme sobre el personaje histórico de Aníbal

Pepa enmudeció.

Mercedes- Ni flores, no? Seré benévola… sólo dígame quien fue

Pepa- Sólo eso? ( Esperanzada )

Mercedes- Adelante

Pepa- Pues, era un tío que estaba bastante volado de la olla, porque le gustaba comerse a la gente y cerebros y tal…

Las risotadas de la gente y la cara de desesperación de Mercedes no impidieron que Pepa siguiera con lo suyo.

Pepa-… y a veces hacía un ruido con la boca, que a mí personalmente me da un mal rollo que flipas, era algo como…

No contenta con esa respuesta, Pepa emuló el siseo.

Mercedes- Ala, aspita que te crió

Marcó otro negativo en la libreta, y volvió a mirar a Pepa que había vuelto a enfurruñarse sin entender. Las risas no cesaron, sobre todo la mía, que de vez en cuando tenía que aspirar aire por la boca ya que me ahogaba

Pepa- Pero ahora por qué?! Si le he hecho el ruidito y todo!

Mercedes- Sí, la caracterización ha sido sublime, lástima que yo le preguntara por Aníbal Barca, general y estadista cartaginés considerado uno de los más grandes estrategas militares de la historia, y usted me haya hablado de Hannibal Lecter, protagonista del silencio de los corderos

Más carcajadas, cada vez más altas. De seguir así, no iba a poder soportarlo… nunca me había reído tanto en mi vida. Pepa suspiró, dando una pequeña patada al suelo de la frustración.

Pepa- Es que me está haciendo preguntas trampa! Así no vale

Mercedes- Ahora es cuando usted me dice que en su casa no juegan así?

Reí aún más fuerte, agarrándome el estómago.

Pepa- Pero si es que me pregunta qué pasó un día, no me dice de que año, y luego me pregunta por un tío cuyo nombre se pronuncia igual que el de otro, es que así no vale!

Mercedes se pasó las manos por la cara, igual de desesperada o más que Pepa.

Mercedes- Última pregunta, piénsesela bien porque se juega usted la evaluación… esta vez le haré una pregunta tan clara que no llevará a confusión. Hábleme de Cristóbal Colón… y por favor, absténgase de contestar que fue el que inventó el jabón de las lavadoras o sucedáneos, porque no es el mismo que el de la marca comercial.

Más risotadas.

Pepa- Colón? Ese es el pavo que descubrió América, no?

Mercedes la miró satisfecha y sorprendida.

Mercedes- Hombre! Una que contesta bien, me alegro! Al final puede salvarse y todo, siga siga… no seré yo quien frene este alarde de intelecto, cuéntenos cómo sucedió

Pepa- Todo?

Mercedes- Lo que se le venga a la cabeza

Miré a Pepa, esperando que al menos acertara esta… no quería ser tan cruel.

Pepa- Pues a ver… ( Carraspeó ) Resulta que Colón era un flipao de la vida que un día se levantó y dijo, pues tengo que hacer algo con mi vida ( Risas ) y qué pensó? Pues voy a ver si me descubro algo por ahí… hasta ahí bien, no?

Mercedes- Sí sí, se ha explicado usted perfectamente, continúe

Pepa- Pues eso, pero el hombre no tenía recursos para coger y decir ala! Me piro por ahí yo sólo, así que se fue a ver a el Fer yla Isa

Mercedes- A quien?

Pepa- A los reyes católicos, no?

Risas estruendosas.

Mercedes- Sí Miranda, sí… ( Frotándose la frente ) pero llámelos por su nombre completo, no hable como si fuesen amigos suyos de toda la vida

Pepa- Perfecto, pues eso, y entonces… les dijo, mirad que quiero una flota para ir a ver mundo por ahí, claro, los reyes diciendo tú que te chutas? Te vamos a dar una flota así por la face

Las risas aumentaron de intensidad. Yo ya no podía más.

Mercedes- …suficiente Miranda

Pepa- Y el pavo dale que dale con la flota ( Sin hacer caso ) poniéndose cansino, claro, llegó un momento que los reyes se le descojonaron en la cara… pensando que a mitad del viaje se iba a quedar sin gasolina e iba a tener que volver, y…

Mercedes- Miranda, déjelo

Pepa- Pero déjeme terminar, si me lo sé! Ya acabo, el caso, que al final ya por desgaste se la dejaron y tal, y… eso, pa allá que se fue. Fin.

La gente empezó a aplaudir a Pepa y su historia sobre el descubrimiento.

Mercedes- Perfecto, Miranda

Pepa- Sí? ( Ilusionada )

Mercedes- Sí, he decidido no suspenderla esta evaluación… nos vemos en Septiembre directamente, espero que para entonces se deje la imaginación y el vocabulario de guetto en casa, y se traiga los conocimientos. Esperaré ansiosa.

La gente enmudeció.

Pepa-… a Septiembre? Pero si aún quedan dos evaluaciones…

Mercedes- Ya, pero lo que acabo de ver es insuperable, no hace falta que se presente más a ningún examen durante el curso.

El timbre de salida sonó, y la gente empezó a recoger para irse. Después de que Mercedes saliera, Pepa se encaminó hacia mí furiosa… pero a mí no se me había cortado la risa. Me agarró por un brazo cuando intenté escabullirme.

Pepa- Te lo has pasado bien, eh?

Silvia- Mejor que en toda mi vida ( Riendo )

Pepa- Esto no va a acabar así, me voy a encargar personalmente de que tu vida sea un infierno, total, hasta septiembre no tengo mucho más que hacer gracias a ti

Silvia- Pero por qué te pones así? No decías que nunca en la vida te la iba a colar, que eras la mejor, que yo era una cursi incapaz de gastar una broma… pues toma! Silvia uno, Pepa cero. Ala, reina de las putadas, ahí te quedas.

Sin más, huí por la puerta de clase, sintiéndome pletórica. Le había cerrado la boca a Pepa Miranda con su propia medicina, delante de todo el mundo… y aquello no había dinero en el mundo que lo pagara.

Eso pensé, antes de saber lo que se avecinaba durante los días siguientes.

PEPA

Me quedé allí plantada, sola, humillada… pero no derrotada, de eso nada. Silvia Castro, la mosquita muerta del instituto, me la había colado por toda la escuadra delante de todo el mundo… pero eso no iba a quedar así.

Pepa-( Tú te crees muy lista… te vas a arrepentir de este momento, como me llamo Pepa Miranda que te vas a arrepentir )

… …..

Me estiré en el sofá. Aquel día no me había quedado frita en él, como hacía normalmente. Ese día estaba demasiado picada y rabiosa como para dormir, no me podía quitar de la cabeza que Silvia me hubiera humillado… Silvia!

Pepa-( Manda huevos… la pringada entre las pringadas… que bajo he caído por favor… )

Me froté la cara. Tenía que recuperar mi estatus, eso no podía quedar así. Miré a mi alrededor…. Era raro, aquel día Ari no me estaba persiguiendo con la mirada como de costumbre.

Pepa-( A ver si todavía lo voy a echar de menos )

Genial, ahora la niña no me odiaba y perseguía, directamente pasaba de mi cara. Me levanté y caminé hasta la ventana que daba al jardín de la entrada para mirar por ella… y ahí estaba. Estaba jugando en el césped.

Pepa-( Que raro… )

Desde que estaba aquí, no la había visto ni una vez jugar sola como si nada. Siempre lo hacía con Silvia, o dedicaba sus ratos muertos a acosarme. Se la veía tan feliz. Sonreí, quizá mi amenaza a aquel mocoso hubiera surtido efecto… vale que no me lo iba a agradecer, más que nada porque ni lo sabía, ni lo iba a saber. Pero yo con verla bien me conformaba.

Cual fue mi sorpresa, mientras miraba lo que hacía Ari, que vi llegar a Silvia. La niña se tiró sobre ella como de costumbre… pero mi mente no se centró en eso. Se centró en odiar a aquella pelirroja mentirosa y sus sucias artimañas… me agaché para que no me viera.

SILVIA

Caminé hacia la casa de Pepa con unos tuppers entre las manos. Ese día no me podía quedar mucho porque tenía que estudiar y hacer un trabajo, sólo iba a devolverle los tuppers a mi hermana. Desde que llegué había podido observar que más de la mitad de la comida que entraba en mi casa procedía de la de Lola, y menos mal, porque una de las virtudes de mi padre no era la cocina.

En la entrada me encontré a Ari, que jugaba en el césped. Eso me hizo sonreír, parecía que aquel día estaba más contenta. En cuanto me vio corrió a abrazarme.

Ari- Hola!

Silvia- Hola preciosa! Qué tal estás?

Ari- Bien ( Sonrió )

Silvia- Hoy te veo más contenta

Ari- Sí…

Sonriente, miró para abajo. Aunque ya lo sabía, era demasiado evidente que intentaba ocultarme algo.

Silvia- Y eso por qué?

Ari- Porqueee… antes tenía un problema, pero ya no

Silvia- Qué problema? ( Le escondí el pelo tras la oreja )

Ari- Un niño se metía conmigo

Me hice la sorprendida.

Silvia- Por eso nos preguntabas tanto sobre ese tema el otro día?

Asintió con la cabeza.

Silvia- Y qué ha pasado?

Ari- Que hoy me ha pedido perdón, y me ha dejado jugar con él y los demás ( Sonriente )

Silvia- Y te lo has pasado bien?

Ari- Mucho!

Sonreí. Di las gracias mentalmente a Pepa, tenía razón, aquella sonrisa no tenía precio.

Silvia- Me alegro, seguro que se ha dado cuenta de lo genial que eres y se ha arrepentido.

Me levanté para entrar en casa, ofreciéndola mi mano… pero ella no la cogió.

Ari- No ha sido por eso

Silvia- Cómo?

La miré sin entender… era imposible que supiera la verdad.

Ari- Ha sido por la tía Pepa

Dos cosas que me dejaron helada. Una, que sí que supiera la verdad. Dos… la había llamado " Tía Pepa" ? Era la primera vez. Durante este tiempo, era como si Ari se hubiese resistido a tener que reconocer a Pepa como miembro de su nueva familia.

Silvia- N..no digas tonterías, cómo va a ser por eso?

Ari- Porque os oí discutiendo en el baño.

Jaque mate. Lo inocente que parecía, y lo lista que era. Me agaché al instante para ponerme a su altura, coloqué mis manos sobre sus hombros.

Silvia- Oye… no sé que habrás oído, pero Pepa no le ha hecho nada a…

Ari- Sí que se lo ha hecho. Ha estado blanco toda la mañana… y oí como ella decía que le había dicho cosas malas…

Tragué saliva. La pobre Pepa lo había hecho por ella, y ahora se iba a ganar más su miedo que nunca.

Silvia- Está bien pero… A ver, Pepa hace este tipo de cosas, porque ella es así, pero no es mala, ni tienes por qué tenerle miedo…

Ari- Si ya no le tengo miedo ( Sonrió )

Silvia- Ah, no?

Ari- No!

Sonreí todo lo que pude y más, aliviada. Iba a contestarle, alentarla a que se acercase a Pepa… pero ella empezó a tirar de mi mano, alegando que empezaban los dibujos… supongo que debería dejarlo para más tarde. Habíamos avanzado un gran paso.

PEPA

Habían estado un buen rato hablando… pero no sabía de qué. Empecé a pensar que quizá estarían conspirando las dos contra mí… no me extrañaba nada. Cuando vi que iban a entrar en la casa, me tiré sobre el sofá y cogí una revista de la mesa rápidamente. No tardaron mucho en entrar.

Silvia- Hola

Ari se tiró sobre el mando de la tele como una fiera, era la hora de sus dibujos. En dos segundos estaba completamente abstraída. Miré a Silvia con el gesto torcido, y la revista en mis manos.

Pepa- Hombre, la chica más graciosa del instituto, a qué debemos el honor de su visita? ( Pasando páginas )

Silvia rió suavemente.

Pepa- (Sí, ríe, ríe… a ver cuanto te dura )

Silvia- No me digas que aún estás picada?

Pepa- Noooo… a mí es que me encanta que me ridiculicen en público y me suspendan para septiembre ( pasando las páginas de la revista con rabia )

Silvia- Pues sí que te debe de encantar, porque si no me equivoco es lo que le llevas haciendo tú a la gente toda tu vida, y no se ha muerto nadie, no? Además, tú me retaste y… qué haces? ( Extrañada )

Mirando la revista.

Pepa- A ti que te parece? Con lo lista que eres…

Silvia- No, si lo digo por la revista en sí… ( Forzó la vista ) " … Labores del hogar : punto y petit point" ?

Me miró con una ceja levantada… me acababa de pillar. Me puse a la defensiva.

Pepa- Estoy cogiendo ideas para hacerme un jersey ( Levantó aún más la ceja ) Qué pasa, también te vas a meter en lo que leo? Te molesta? ( Alterada )

Silvia- Eh, relájate que sólo te estaba haciendo una pregunta!

Pepa- Pues a preguntar a la calle, ala ( Chasqueé la lengua )

Centré mi mirada en la revista.

Silvia- Anda que tienes una patada en la boca, guapa…

Levanté la vista de lo que estaba haciendo, petrificada, mirando a Silvia. Ella también tenía una gran cara de impresión.

Silvia- He dicho yo eso…? Ves! Se me están pegando tus macarradas

Pepa- Espérate, que ahora voy a tener yo la culpa hasta del mal tiempo!

Silvia- Pero que no es eso, es que…

Pepa- Ya estás con ironías? ( Arrugando la revista )

Silvia- Qué? ( Extrañada )

Pepa- Sí, ya estás con ironías!

Silvia- Pero que ironía…?

Pepa- Que sí, vale, oído cocina

Silvia- Ay, por Dios! Pepa, estás inaguantable esta tarde, eh? Tanto te jode que te haya gastado una bromita?

Pepa- Una bromita?! ( Agité la revista ) Una putada!

Silvia- Pues no haberme picado! Y estáte quieta ya con la revista que me estás poniendo nerviosa!

Bufé y me levanté del sofá, con la revista en la mano. Di unos pasos y me encaré con Silvia.

Pepa- Mira, te voy a decir una cosa…

Silvia- Dime ( Con los brazos cruzados, sonriente )

Pepa- Tú te crees más lista que yo, más graciosa que yo, y…

Silvia- Mejor que tú, vamos

Miré para un lado dejando salir el aire. Me estaba intentando desesperar otra vez, pero no lo iba a conseguir.

Pepa- Hasta ahora he sido buena contigo porque desde un principio me ( carraspeé ) … hiciste gracia

Silvia- Ya, gracia…

Pepa- Pues sí! Pero a partir de ahora, ten cuidadito porque te juro por lo más sagrao que de ahora en adelante te vas a comer todas las novatadas que no te comiste en su día, te lo juro como que me llamo Pepa

Me besé uno de los dedos en señal de promesa, y me encaminé hacia mi habitación. Me giré.

Pepa- Ah! Y otra cosa te digo! En tu casa puedes hacer el pinopuente si te da la gana, pero esta es MI casa, territorio de Pepa, y en territorio de Pepa, Pepa hace lo que le sale del mismísimo, así que si me quiero leer esta revista ( Le pegué un par de veces con ella en el hombro ) lo hago, y si me quiero hacer un sombrero con ella también! A ti se te van a bajar los humos prontito, buenas tardes!

Me retiré con la cabeza alta y la revista en la mano a mi habitación, dando un portazo.

SILVIA

Y tras soltar esa sarta de estupideces por la boca, confirmó mi teoría con un portazo.

Silvia- Esta chica es idiota…

Ari- Quién es idiota?

Ari me miraba desde el suelo, delante de la tele.

Silvia- Tu tía Pepa, que no sabe encajar una broma… bueno cariño, que me tengo que ir ya que hoy tengo muchas cosas que hacer, cuando se le pasen los delirios de grandeza le dices a tu tía que dejo esto aquí ( Señalando los tuppers ), que es para Lola, vale?

Ari- Vale

Silvia- Y pórtate bien

Tras despedirme de Ari, volví a mi casa a terminar todo lo que tenía pendiente.

PEPA

Ya era por la noche, acababa de cenar. Paco y Lola estaban en la cocina hablando de sus cosas, y Ari estaba en su habitación. Se había pasado media tarde allí haciendo quien sabía el qué. Yo estaba sentada en el sofá, medio tirada, frotándome la cabeza con el mando de la tele, con una cara larga hasta los pies.

Por más que pensaba, no se me ocurría nada que hacerle a Silvia delante de todos… bueno, se me ocurrían mil cosas pero ni tenía el apoyo necesario ( Lucas y Aitor ), ni era lo suficiente original, humillante y dañino.

Estaba perdiendo facultades, tiempo atrás se me hubieran ocurrido millones de cosas… como podía haberme vuelto tan blanda? Pensé en la posibilidad de pedirle ayuda a Paula y Sara… pero no lo iban a hacer, también eran sus amigas.

Sentí una presencia a mi lado. Tampoco hizo mucha falta preguntar quien. Sin mirarla…

Pepa- Qué quieres?

Ari- Te encuentras bien? ( Preocupada )

Se estaba preocupando por mí? La miré extrañada

Pepa- Yo? Sí, por qué?

Ari- Porque la tía Silvia me ha dicho que tenías algo… del…delirios de… cereza?

Me cabreé por momentos.

Pepa- Grandeza?

Ari- Eso!

Apreté el mando con fuerza.

Pepa- Esto qué es? Vienes de parte de tu tía a chotearte de mí o qué?

Ari- No… sólo quería saber si estabas bien

Pepa- Pues sí, no te preocupes que estoy divinamente, y dile a tu tía que si quiere reírse de mí que venga a hacerlo a la cara y no se escape cuando me doy la vuelta, que es una cobarde.

Ari- No se ha escapado! Es que ha dicho que tenía que hacer un trabajo…

Pepa- Pues muy bien ( mirando al frente )

Ari se dio la vuelta para irse… y a mi se me encendió la bombilla. Me giré rápidamente en el sofá, y tiré de su pijama para que se diera la vuelta.

Pepa- Alto, alto!

Ari- Qué pasa?

Pepa- Se ha ido para hacer un trabajo?

Ari- Sí

Pepa- Y te ha dicho de qué era?

Ari- No… ha dicho que era importante…

Pensé… claro! El trabajo individual de historia, aquel que yo ya no podía hacer. Sonreí, empezaba a ver la luz.

Ari- No vais a la misma clase?

Pepa- Sí, por?

Ari- Y tú por qué no lo estás haciendo?

Pepa- Porque tu tía Pepa es muy lista y ya lo tiene hecho

Ari- Entonces… eres más lista que tía Silvia?

Reí altiva.

Pepa- Hombre, pues por supuesto que sí.

Ari- Pues ella no dice lo mismo

La miré, cambiando el gesto totalmente.

Pepa- Cómo que no? Y qué dice?

Ari- Ha dicho que eres idiota

Pepa- Sí, no? Eso está por ver

Ari- Vais a hacer una competición para ver quien es más idiota?

Pepa- Algo así… niña, no ralles! Que me estás rallando con las preguntas, ala, a la cama!

Ari me miró durante unos segundos, y se fue. Pese a que ya tenía idea de qué podría hacer, me puse de muy mala leche. De qué iba? Le iba diciendo a la niña que yo era tonta? Lo que me faltaba, y luego era yo la que tenía delirios de grandeza… eso sí, poco tiempo le duraría, le iba a bajar los delirios esos a base de putadas.

Continué unos minutos más mirando la tele. Había pasado por alto el hecho de que era la primera vez que Ari me hablaba de tan seguido… pero dado que sólo lo había hecho para chotearse de mí e insultarme… Aquella niña era imposible, nunca iba a conseguir caerle bien. Me enfurruñé, ya me odiaban hasta los críos.

Sentí que alguien tiraba tímidamente de mi pantalón. La miré… allí estaba esa cría de nuevo. La miré extrañada, por qué esa forma tímida de llamar mi atención? Parecía llevar algo escondido a la espalda. Miró para abajo, y se sacó una hoja de papel de detrás de la espalda, me la ofreció y se puso a mi lado para mirarlo ella también.

Ari- Lo he hecho esta tarde

Extrañada y sin decir nada, la cogí. La miré… era un dibujo de dos monigotes cogidos de la mano por lo que parecía una calle. Señalé al pequeño.

Ari- Soy yo

Pepa- Ya me imaginaba… y el monigote larguirucho de piernas kilométricas?

Está bien, tenía cero de tacto y sensibilidad. A parte de que nunca pillaba nada al vuelo,… realmente no me di ni cuenta.

Ari- Tú

Tenía que reconocerlo… sentí una pequeña punzadita en el estómago… pero pequeña. La miré totalmente descolocada.

Pepa- …yo?

Ari- Sí ( Sonriendo )

Pepa- Pero… vamos de la mano, a ti eso no te gusta

Ari-Sí que me gusta, porque eres muy grande y tienes cara de mala, y…

La miré con el ceño fruncido. Realmente eso era un halago?

Ari-… y cuando me llevas de la mano al cole sé que no me van a pasar cosas malas, porque tú me proteges.

Tocada y hundida. La miré sin saber qué decir,… luego al dibujo.

Pepa-( … qué bonito, coño!... vas a llorar? Ni se te ocurra, eh? Aparta la mirada del dibujito, apártala! )

La aparté, y conseguí frenar la emoción. Intenté decir algo, pero no me salía… realmente, esa era una de las cosas más bonitas que me habían dicho nunca. Abrí la boca para decir algo… pero nada, imposible. Había avanzado durante este tiempo, pero no tanto.

Ari- Te gusta?

Asentí débilmente, pero sin decir nada. La miré, y entonces me sonrió por primera vez. Se acercó rápidamente a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Ari- Hasta mañana!

… y se fue, dejándome con cara de idiota, en una mano el dibujo, y la otra en mi cara, donde me había dado el beso. Acojonante.

Minutos más tarde, después de recoger todo y guardar el dibujo en el escritorio me acosté. Y gracias a ese simple detalle, esa noche me dormí sin darle cien vueltas a la cabeza antes.

PEPA

Me desperté tremendamente incómoda. Era por la mañana. Levanté la cabeza… me había quedado dormida sobre el escritorio… de hecho, era la primera vez que lo usaba. Protesté por el dolor de espalda, sin acordarme qué hacía allí… pero la mueca de disgusto cambió radicalmente cuando observe lo que tenía ante mis ojos, el motivo de que me hubiera despertado allí.

Empecé a carcajearme como una mala de película, disfrutando del momento, de mi plan… hasta que me atraganté con mi propia saliva. Empecé a toser sonoramente. En ese momento, Ari, en pijama, entró en mi cuarto alertada por las toses. Se acercó hasta mí, y me tocó la espalda.

Ari- Estás bien…?

Pepa- Sí… ( Entre toses )Ay Dios, que me muero… que forma más tonta de morir…

Una vez se me pasó la tos, ya recuperada…

Ari- Qué haces?

Pepa- Nada, si me acabo de despertar

Ari- Te has quedado dormida en la silla?

Pepa- Eso parece

Ari- Estabas estudiando?

La miré con la ceja levantada.

Pepa- Tú flipas, tengo yo cara de pasarme la noche en vela para eso?

Ari- No sé…

Pepa- No, no sé no! No la tengo. Aquí la que tiene cara de empollona y hace esas cosas de pringada es tu tía Silvia, vamos a empezar a diferenciar bien las cosas, eh?

Ari- Estudiar es de pringados?

Pepa- Pues… en exceso sí… o bueno, no necesariamente pero…

Miré a Ari, reía.

Pepa- Ya estás rallando con las preguntas?

Ari- Es que me hace gracia cuando te lías

Pepa- Pues ala, a rallar a tu cuarto, tira!

Ari- Nooo, déjame quedarme aquí contigo!

Sonreí. Era alucinante, hace dos días me odiaba, y ahora quería quedarse a mi lado todo el tiempo. Se me ocurrió una idea para aprovecharme de aquella situación.

Pepa- Tú quieres estar conmigo y que seamos amigas, no?

Ari- Sí ( Sonriendo )

Pepa- Está bien… a ver como te explico yo esto…

Me giré en la silla, y me quedé frente a ella. Doblé un poco el cuerpo sobre mí misma, y apoyé los codos en las rodillas.

Pepa- Mira Ari… en la vida hay que elegir, no lo puedes tener todo… sabes lo que te quiero decir?

Ari- Elegir…?

Asentí con la cabeza.

Ari- Ah, como cuando Lola te dice por la noche que elijas entre la tortilla y las croquetas, y tú eliges la tortilla, pero después de comértela le coges croquetas a Paco de su plato sin que se de cuenta, y cuando se extraña haces como si no supieras nada?

Se hizo un silencio largo. Carraspeé.

Pepa- Pero tú cuantas horas al día te pasas observándome?

Ari- Muchas ( Sonrió )

Pepa- Ya veo ya… que no, que no es eso lo que te estaba diciendo

Ari- Entonces?

Pepa- A ver, la cosa es que aquí hay un conflicto familiar, una guerra entre tías

Ari- Y por qué?

Pepa- Pues porque a tu tía Silvia se le ha subido a la cabeza no se qué coj… cosas, se está poniendo muy tonta y está pidiendo un escarmiento a gritos. El caso, que esto va así, tienes que elegir, o estás con tu tía o estás conmigo. Con las dos no puede ser

Ari- Por qué?

Pepa- Pues porque no, aquí la lealtad es importante.

Ari- … y por qué?

Pepa- Y por qué no? ( Desesperada ) Quieres dejar de preguntar por qué? La cosa está muy clara, o te pones del lado de Silvia que es la tía empollona, que lo único que te va a enseñar es a estudiar y ser responsable… o te pones de mi lado que soy la tía guay, que te va a enseñar mogollón de cosas divertidas y a ser la reina del patio, como lo llevo siendo yo toda la vida. Tú eliges.

Se lo estuvo pensando un par de minutos.

Pepa- Pero bueno, qué te tienes que pensar tanto? Si está clarísimo!

Ari- Estaba pensando en qué me llevo a cambio…

Pepa- Cómo que qué te llevas? Pasar el tiempo conmigo, qué más quieres?

Ari- Ya sabes…

Hizo el símbolo del dinero con los dedos…La miré alucinada. Ya sabía por qué me había estado observando tanto… había absorbido todos mis conocimientos como una esponja. Me estaba chantajeando?

Pepa- Qué pasa, que si no hay dj, no hay to play, no?

Ari sonrió. Suspiré.

Pepa- Está bien… vaya lealtad la tuya, pesetera.

Me dí la vuelta y miré sobre la mesa. Cogí una moneda de dos euros… eso para una cría era más que de sobra. Se la tendí.

Pepa- Toma, te daré una de esas cada semana, que ya es bastante para ti eh, mocosa?

Ari- Ahora sí somos amigas

Pepa- Manda pelotas… ( Farfullé ) Pues nada, bienvenida al club. Antes de nada tienes que saber que hay unas normas

Ari- Normas?

Pepa- Sí, cosas que tienes que cumplir a no ser que quieras que te eche del club de una patada en el culo. Número uno, adorarás a Pepa sobre todas las cosas. Número dos, no traicionarás a Pepa bajo ningún concepto. Número tres, no codiciarás los bienes de Pepa. Número cuatro, santificarás las putadas a tu tía Silvia, número…

Iba a seguir, pero vi en la cara de Ari que no se estaba enterando ni de la mitad.

Pepa- Mira, resumiendo, que a partir de ahora me ayudarás a bajarle los humos a tu tía Silvia, y no la puedes decir nada, ni a ella ni a nadie! No puede saber que me estás ayudando… estamos?

Ari- Vaaaale

Pepa- Pues eso… y ahora, arreando a tu cuarto a vestirte, que tenemos que ir a clase.

Ari- Y no nos la podemos fumar?

Me quedé pensándome esa opción un rato mirando al vacío. Después la miré a ella.

Pepa- No, hoy no… que tenemos un plan que llevar acabo, otro día nos la fumamos. Venga, ve a desayunar que te quiero despierta y atenta.

Ari- Y tú?

Pepa- Yo ahora voy, que tengo que atar unos cabos

Ari- Vale!

Ari se fue sonriente con la moneda entre las manos, ya la tenía en el saco. Volví a sonreír malvadamente… no se reía Silvia de que la niña no me hiciera ni caso?

Pepa- ( Te voy a dar pa el pelo, pelirroja )

… …

Después de desayunar, vestirnos, y preparar lo que tenía que preparar, salimos por la puerta de casa. Según cerré la puerta, automáticamente, Ari me cogió de la mano, sonriéndome. Yo también lo hice, ese cambio de actitud me había animado mucho… y yo que odiaba los niños.

Caminamos hacia el instituto, cuando doblamos la esquina y tuve a vista la puerta del edificio, tiré de Ari para atrás.

Ari- Qué pasa?

Pepa- Silvia, que está en la puerta

Ari- Y qué? Vamos!

Tiró de mi mano para ir, pero la retuve. Me arrodillé a su altura.

Pepa- Espera! A ti ya se te han olvidado la reglas número uno y cuatro?

Ari- Cuáles?

Pepa- Es igual, vamos a ver… tu tía no puede sospechar que ahora tú y yo estamos compinchadas.

Ari- Por qué?

Pepa- Pues porque… ( Me detuve ) Otra vez rallando?!

Ari empezó a reírse de mí descaradamente.

Pepa- Esto no es adorarme, eh? De ahora en adelante, las ralladas a tu tía

Ari- Tú eres mi tía

Pepa- Ya, a la otra … me estás poniendo nerviosa eh?! Te voy a quitar la paga que te he dado

Ari- No! No… que ya me porto bien

La miré con rabia. Por qué con todo el mundo era tan dulce y tan buena… y ahora conmigo era… era… como yo?

Pepa- Pues eso, delante de Silvia actúa conmigo como lo hacías antes, como si…

Ari- Me cayeras mal?

Pepa- Exacto

Sonreí, sin pillarlo al momento. Ari echó a andar, pero la frené.

Pepa- Espera, espera!

Ari- Qué?

Pepa- Te tengo que preguntar una cosa… tú por qué crees que le caigo mal a todo el mundo?

… ….

La primera parte del plan fue bien. Ari me trató con todo el asco del mundo delante de Silvia… a la muy cabrona no le costó mucho disimular. Por otra parte, la pelirroja me miraba jocosa. Entre la broma, y que se pensaba que la niña comía de su mano, estaba muy crecidita… pero yo me iba a encargar de hacerle ver la realidad.

En un cambio de clase, antes de la hora de historia, fui a buscar a Ari donde habíamos quedado. Allí me estaba esperando, sonriente.

Ari- Hola!

Pepa- Hola enana. Bueno, ha llegado la hora, estás preparada?

Ari- Ahá

Pepa- Ya sabes lo que hay que hacer, no?

Ari- Que sí, no ralles

Me quedé a cuadros. Decir que esa niña era como una esponja, era quedarse corta. Decidí dejarlo pasar, no me desagradaba del todo que me imitara.

Pepa- Pues eso… a ver, un ensayo. Cara de pena?

Ari puso la más convincente de las caras de lástima. Sonreí orgullosa.

Pepa- Perfecto, pues ya sabes, vamos a ello.

Me metí en clase antes que Ari, y disimuladamente me quedé lo suficientemente cerca de la mesa de Silvia, que estaba repasando su trabajo. Al poco tiempo, Ari entró en clase. Puse la oreja.

Ari- Hola…

Silvia miró a Ari.

Silvia- Hola cariño! Qué haces aquí?

Ari- Te estaba buscando…

Silvia- Y eso? Qué te pasa? Va todo bien?

Ari- Sí, bueno, es que…

Ari miró para abajo, apenada. Sonreí ante la actuación.

Ari- Es que tengo hambre…

Silvia- Y por eso estás triste? No has desayunado en casa?

Ari- No… es que la tía Pepa ha dicho que tenía prisa hoy, y no me ha dejado desayunar, y ahora tengo hambre… ( Con cara triste )

Silvia- Pff… manda narices tu tía Pepa, ya hablaré yo con ella.

Silvia se giró para buscarme con la mirada, le di la espalda rápidamente para esquivarla. Confié en Ari.

Silvia- Mírala, ahí está, le voy a decir cuatro cosas

Ari- No!

Silvia miró a Ari.

Silvia- No qué? Qué pasa?

Ari- No le digas nada… por favor…

Silvia- Por qué?

Ari- Porque se va a enfadar, y me da miedo… ( Asustada y triste )

Pepa- ( Hay que joderse con la niña… )

Silvia- Bueno… está bien… Anda, ven conmigo, vamos a una máquina y te saco algo de comer

Silvia se levantó abandonando su sitio, y salió por la puerta de clase con Ari de la mano.

Silvia- Pero la próxima vez se lo dices a Lola, que tu tía Pepa no puede estar haciendo siempre lo que le salga de las narices, porque…

No oí más. Dejé que se fuera despotricando sobre mí, la venganza iba a ser mejor. Rápidamente corrí hacia mi mochila para sacar el cambiazo, ahora que no había moros en la costa.

… …

SILVIA

Volví rápidamente a clase por los pasillos. Acababa de dejar a Ari en su clase, ya feliz con su palmera de chocolate. Tenía que darme prisa, Mercedes estaría a punto de llegar a clase, y yo tenía muchas ganas de darle mi trabajo y subir nota.

Cuando llegué, el trabajo estaba en la mesa, donde lo había dejado, metido en su carpeta de plástico. Decidí no darle más vueltas. Me senté en mi sitio junto a Paula.

Paula- Dónde estabas?

Silvia- Comprándole algo a Ari de comer, se ve que Pepa esta mañana tendría que hacer alguna chorrada de las suyas y no le ha importado que su sobrina se muera de inanición.

Paula- Ala, exagerada… ( Rió ) Qué tal llevas lo del trabajo?

Silvia- Genial ( Sonreí )

Paula- Qué pelota eres…

Silvia- Eh, de pelota nada! Que estuve ayer hasta las tantas con él, necesito sacar buena nota.

Paula- Que lo necesitas? Silvia por Dios, si tienes la nota más alta de la clase con diferencia.

Silvia- Ya, bueno… pero nunca es suficiente. Tengo unas ganas de entregarlo, espero que haya merecido la pena el esfuerzo…

Paula- Seguro que sí, empollona! ( Rió )

Mercedes apareció por la puerta, y tras saludarnos a todos se sentó en su sitio.

Mercedes- Buenos días! Bueno, antes de empezar acercarme los trabajos voluntarios sobre los presidentes de Estados Unidos que os dije el otro día.

Al parecer, era una de las pocas que lo habían hecho… como cabía esperar.

Mercedes- Miranda!

Pepa contestó desde el fondo.

Pepa- Ahora no he hecho nada!

Mercedes- No, si no es por eso… ya veo que no hace usted NADA, como siempre.

Todos reímos por el doble sentido.

Mercedes- Quería decirle cuanto lamento que no vaya a poder leer su trabajo debido a la explicación magistral que dio usted el otro día, por nada del mundo quisiera yo perderme otro de sus grandes trabajos… lástima.

Pepa- Bueno, no se preocupe, seguro que esta vez habrá alguno mejor que los míos

Mercedes- Sí, eso seguro

Mientras hablaban, me había acercado a dejar mi trabajo a la profesora, que me miró sonriente. Tan conocido era el odio que tenía por Pepa, como la predilección que tenía por mí.

Mercedes- Miranda, a ver si aprende de Castro y se espabila un poco.

Pepa- Sí, sí… no se preocupe ( Sonriente )

La miré sin entender a qué venía eso, pero pasé del tema. Iba a irme, pero Mercedes me cogió del brazo para retenerme.

Mercedes- No se vaya Castro, en su caso sí que estoy ansiosa de verdad por leer su trabajo. Sobre quien lo ha hecho?

Silvia- Sobre Abraham Lincoln

Miré a Pepa, a esperas de que hiciera alguna broma… pero no hizo nada, sólo sonrió. Aquello me extrañó mucho.

Mercedes- Genial, le importa que le eche un vistazo y así ilustremos a gente como Miranda?

Silvia- Para nada

Mercedes- Pues veamos, estoy segura de que estará genial y…

Dije esto mirando a Pepa por encima del hombro, pero su expresión burlona no cambió. Mercedes abrió la carpeta, y pasó la página de la portada de mi trabajo. Seguí mirando a Pepa con superioridad, sin apreciar el cambio de gesto horrorizado de Mercedes.

Mercedes-… vaaaaaaya! Pues sí que es interesante su trabajo, Castro.

Asentí sonriente, sin mirarlo.

Mercedes- Realmente interesante, sí señor. De los más originales e ilustrativos que he visto, sin duda.

Mis ganas de volver a quedar por encima de Pepa me impidieron captar el tono irónico de Mercedes. De pronto, vi como todos mis compañeros estallaban en carcajadas, Pepa la que más. Miré a Mercedes, y la vi con los brazos extendidos enseñando a todo el mundo aquella… aberración, firmada por Silvia Castro León, con mi misma letra.

Donde debía estar mi extenso y fructífero trabajo, había una sola hoja. Aquella hoja estaba " ilustrada " por la caricatura de un… Dios, sí, era un pene gigante y sonriente, con barba y sombrero de copa, rodeado por banderas americanas. Debajo de todo eso una frase: " Pene for president ".

Aquella fue la situación más bochornosa que había vivido en todos mis años de instituto. Enrojecí al momento… y también enmudecí. Negué con la cabeza, intenté explicarlo… pero no pude. Miré a Mercedes, la cual también me miraba inquisitivamente. El resto de mis compañeros reían sonoramente… Pepa, la que más.

Mercedes- Pues nada, otra que se toma la asignatura a chufa y se va para Septiembre.

Palidecí.

Silvia- Qué? No, no por favor! Yo no…!

Mercedes- Cállese Castro! Que decepción… veo que se le ha pegado la actitud desafiante de su familiar Miranda. Vaya al despacho del director ahora mismo, y le enseña a su señor padre lo que ha hecho.

Silvia- Pero… pero…!

Mercedes- AHORA MISMO!

Totalmente abochornada, cogí ese papelazo y me dirigí hacia la puerta para salir. Las risas no cesaban, los alaridos de Pepa eran ensordecedores.

Mercedes- Un momento Castro

Me giré esperanzada, pensando que quizá se hubiera dado cuenta de la jugarreta que estaba claro que me había hecho aquella pasilarga de metro ochenta.

Mercedes- Para que todo quede en familia, Miranda la va a acompañar.

Ni con esas Pepa dejó de carcajearse.

Pepa- Yo por qué? ( Entre risas )

Mercedes- Porque así le cuenta usted también al director por qué esta suspensa para Septiembre… aunque tranquila, ya le he informado yo. Vamos, desfilando las dos!

Pepa se levantó riéndose para ir detrás de mí… pero importándole todo un pepino, claro. Salió tras de mí, cerrando la puerta.

No me giré. Me quedé plantada en el pasillo, dándole la espalda, oyendo su risa… respiré pausadamente, tapándome la cara.

Pepa- Oye pelirroja, que digo… que qué trabajo más cojonudo, a ver si es verdad y me " ilustras ", que ha sido un exitazo. ( Riendo )

Conté mentalmente hasta diez, sin girarme.

Pepa- Ha sido mucho mejor que mi exposición oral, donde va a parar… ( Riendo )

Silvia- Tú… tú…

Me giré bruscamente. Con una actitud inusual en mí, la agarré de la ropa y la empotré contra la pared.

Silvia- CÓMO SE TE OCURRE HACERME ESO?!

Ella no cejó en su actitud. Sin echarse para atrás ni un ápice, habló burlona con acento pijo y repelente.

Pepa- " Ay, tanto te jode que te haya gastado una bromita…? "

Silvia- ESTO NO TE LO PERDONO ENLA VIDA, IMBÉCIL! ( zarandeándola )

\- Pero qué cojones son esas voces?!

Mi padre se asomó desde su despacho. Le miré… ahora sí que estaba muerta de miedo.

Pepa- Pues nada , su hija y yo que estamos intercambiando impresiones sobre la clase

D. Lorenzo-En medio del pasillo? En hora lectiva?

Pepa- Es que nos han echao, de hecho, íbamos a verle a usted

Mi padre me miró sin explicarse qué hacía yo allí. Nos llamó con la mano, y entró en su despacho.

Pepa- Bueno pelirroja… pues parece que se avecina bronca con tu papá. Yo ya estoy curtida en mil batallas con él, la pregunta es… lo soportarás tú?

Se soltó de mí, que estaba petrificada por el miedo, y silbando se dirigió hasta la puerta de mi padre. Yo hice lo mismo, asustada… las piernas me temblaban. Nunca le iba a perdonar aquello.

… ….

Mi padre observó el dibujo… me miró, lo volvió a observar, y su cara no cambió ni un ápice. Pepa toqueteaba las cosas de la mesa de mi padre, como si fuera su casa. Era más que obvio que había estado allí más veces que nadie. Mi padre tomó aire suavemente, e intentó hablar relajado.

D. Lorenzo-Silvia, hija… qué… qué cojones es esto?

Silvia- Papá, tiene una explicación… ( Nerviosa )

D. Lorenzo-Una explicación?! Pero que explicación va a tener, si está clarísimo! Dos días al lado de esta despotenciada, y te vuelves como ella?

Pepa- Eh, eh, eh!

Levantó las manos pidiendo un tiempo muerto.

Pepa- Tendré yo la culpa de que su hija dibuje penes históricos

Mi padre empezó a respirar aceleradamente. Yo igual, la miré enrabietada, pensando en lo mentirosa que era… pero claro, si le contaba la verdad a mi padre, también tenía que contarle lo que yo le había hecho a Pepa.. y ella lo sabía, y se estaba aprovechando de ello.

Pepa- Por qué siempre me mete a mí en todos los fregaos?

D. Lorenzo-Que yo la meto en fregaos? EN FREGAOS SE METE USTED SOLA SIEMPRE, ANORMAL! QUE NO PARA! LE ENCANTAN LOS FREGAOS! SE METE USTED EN LOS FREGAOS DE LA CALLE, EN LOS FREGAOS DE CASA, EN LOS FREGAOS DEL INSTITUTO… Y HASTA EN LOS FREGAOS DE VILLA ARRIBA Y VILLA ABAJO SI LA DEJAN, MAMARRACHA!

Pepa miró para otro lado, seguramente para aguantarse la risa por lo de villa arriba y villa abajo, la conocía perfectamente, y la alusión al anuncio del fairy era lo suficientemente poderosa como para hacerla reírse en la cara de mi padre.

Silvia- Papá, no te pongas así…

D. Lorenzo-Que no me ponga así? La una suspensa para septiembre por salir a contar chorradas a la pizarra, hablando como si viviera en el bronx! Y la otra, que hasta ahora tenía unas notas excelentes, ahora también suspensa por… por dibujar falos en un trabajo!

Pepa carraspeó, a punto de reírse. Pude ver como enrojecía, bajando la cabeza.

D. Lorenzo-Y ala, le hace gracia y todo! Viva la incultura! Pero qué os creéis que es esto? Que aquí se viene a calentar la silla y a contar chistecitos? Miranda, hace dos días expulso a sus secuaces con la esperanza de que se relaje el ambiente, y usted en vez de tranquilizarse se pone a dar por culo por los tres!

Pepa- Pa que luego diga que no me esfuerzo… ( susurró )

Le pegué un golpe en el brazo a Pepa. Mi padre enfureció más aún.

D. Lorenzo-Dios! No puedo más con esto, eh? No puedo más! Que estoy deseando jubilarme para no aguantaros más las tonterías! Que me agotáis! Que venís aquí a hacer el mamón, a hacer lo que os da la gana, y os pensáis que todo en la vida es jarana, y que todo es vivala Pepa!

El tiempo se paró. Mi padre había dicho eso sin darse cuenta, al fin y al cabo era una frase hecha. A cámara lenta, miré a Pepa para evitar lo que iba a hacer, estaba segura de que lo haría… me miró con los ojos brillantes, negué con la cabeza… pero no sirvió de nada. Su reacción ante "… y que todo es vivala Pepa", no se hizo esperar…

Pepa- …VIVA! ( Extendiendo los brazos )

Miré hacia la ventana rápidamente. Iba a estallar en carcajadas, si la miraba lo iba a hacer… había gritado eso alzando los brazos como si fuera a tirar confeti, no podía mirarla, ni a mi padre tampoco… mis ojos se aguaron por la risa contenida. Me puse roja, me temblaba todo el cuerpo.

D. Lorenzo-CÁLLASE ANORMAL! UNA CHORRADA MÁS, UNA MÁS YLA EXPULSODEAQUÍ DE POR VIDA! NOLA AGUANTOMÁSMIRANDA, SI NO FUERA PORQUE SU HERMANO ES EL MARIDO DE MI HIJA, Y QUE NO QUIERO DISGUSTARLA AÚN MÁS DE LO QUE YA ESTARÁ POR TENERLA A USTED EN SU CASA, LE PEGABA TAL PATADA EN EL CULO QUELA MANDABAFUERADE ESPAÑA, Y…!

Se hizo el silencio. Notaba miradas que se clavaban en mí. Tapándome la boca, roja… me giré para mirar a mi padre.

D. Lorenzo-…Silvia… tú no te estás riendo, verdad?

Sólo pude contestar con un hilo de voz. Tenía la sensación de que si abría mucho la boca, estallaría ahí mismo.

Silvia- Jo papá, es que tiene gracia…

Mi padre se levantó de golpe, asustándonos a las dos. Dio un fuerte golpe en la mesa, y enrojecido de la furia empezó a chillar.

D. Lorenzo- LARGO DE AQUÍ LAS DOS, LARGO! NO OS QUIERO TENER DELANTE, FUERA!

Pepa y yo nos levantamos corriendo, yo salí delante de ella por la puerta… y ella no tardó mucho en acompañarme siendo golpeada a carpetazos por mi padre. Aún cuando dio el portazo, le seguimos oyendo chillar.

Miré a Pepa, enfadada… furiosa.

Pepa- Joder pelirroja, un poco más y hace la puerta giratoria…

Y ya no me pude reprimir más. Estallé. Estalló. Fueron los minutos más agónicos de mi vida, no podía dejar de reír, no podía respirar….

… …

Unos minutos después, y ya calmada, estaba refrescándome la cara en el baño. Pepa estaba a mi espalda.

Pepa- Ya se te ha pasao el sofoco? ( Sonriendo )

Ahora que ya estaba recuperada, podía retomar mi rol. Me giré bruscamente al ver que iba a tocarme.

Silvia- Ni me toques, todo esto es culpa tuya

Pepa- Lo sé ( Sonriendo )

Silvia- Ah, y orgullosa de ello, no?

Pepa- Mira Silvia… tú empezaste. Y lamento decirte que si me la haces, me la pagas… pero multiplicado por quince. Discúlpate, y quizá te deje tranquila… ( Mirándose las uñas con chulería )

Silvia- Que qué?! Que YO me disculpe? Tu estás peor de lo que pensaba, a ti te patina la neurona que te queda sana en la cabeza

Pepa- Oigo insultar pero no oigo pedir perdón… ( Con tonito, mirándose las uñas )

Silvia- Tú… tú estás loca si te piensas que te voy a pedir nada!

Pepa- Bueno, tú veras. Ya te arrepentirás…

Me acerqué jadeante de la rabia a ella, pegando mi cara a la suya.

Silvia- Ni loca

Pepa- Bueno, pues se te ha pasao la oportunidad.

Silvia- Genial.

Pepa- Esto es la guerra

Silvia- Pues es la guerra!

Pepa- Pues claro que lo es!

Silvia- Pues vale!

La empujé y me encaminé hacia la puerta.

Pepa- Pues claro que vale!

Silvia- Pues ahí te quedas!

Pepa- Pues aquí me quedo!

Silvia- Pues chao!

Cerré la puerta de un portazo, dejándola allí. Al menos me había quedado con la última palabra.

Pepa- PUES CHAO CHAO! ( A través de la puerta )

Silvia- DIOSSSSSSSSSS! ( Desesperada )

Huí de allí si no quería desarrollar instintos homicidas. Podía conmigo, me desesperaba… pero no me iba a rendir. Se iba a tragar todas sus bravuconadas con embudo, una a una.

Pepa no sabía hasta que punto había heredado el carácter de mi padre. Nunca nadie me había sacado así de quicio, nunca me habían desestabilizado de tal forma. Pero ella lo consiguió.

Silvia-( Prepárate, porque has despertado a la bestia )


	10. Esto es la guerra

*CAP.10: "ESTO ES LA GUERRA"*

Dos días después…

SILVIA

Había tenido todo el fin de semana por medio para canalizar mi rabia. Mi padre me había echado varios sermones durante aquellos dos días, estaba realmente afectado por mi nueva falta de disciplina. ¿ Cómo decirle que no había sido yo?.

Podría haberlo hecho, pero hubiera tenido que explicarle lo que yo le hice antes a Pepa y… no, no estaba dispuesta a ello, más que nada porque había empezado una guerra, y no me iba a echar atrás. Nunca había sido orgullosa, pero esta vez… esta vez mi orgullo estaba en juego, en juego con aquel ser con el ego por las nubes. Estaba segura de que cuando se despertaba por las mañanas, se daba besos a sí misma de lo mucho que se quería.

No había hablado con ella, claro estaba. Ni siquiera la había visto. Le di mil vueltas a cómo había sido capaz de darme el cambiazo de aquella manera…

Pero eso ya era historia. Me acomodé la mochila en el hombro, ya que pesaba un poquito más de lo normal. Sonreí. Paula y Sara llegaron a mi altura.

Sara- Buenas!

Silvia- Hola ( Sonriendo )

Paula- Y esa sonrisa? Pensábamos que aún estarías enfadada por lo del… ( Rió )

Silvia- Eso ya está olvidado

Paula- Para ti será, porque vaya momentazo ( Se carcajeó )

No perdí la sonrisa.

Sara- Y tanta alegría a que viene? Que es lunes, eh… ( Bostezando )

Silvia-Ya lo veréis

Sara me miró sorprendida.

Sara- No me digas que aún vas a seguir con las putaditas con Pepa?

Silvia- Ya lo veréis… ( Repetí )

Sara- Silvia, por dios, dejadlo ya

Silvia- Que no me da la gana dejarlo, esta se piensa que va a quedar siempre por encima de todo el mundo

Sara- Es que en este caso está por encima! Silvia, te lo digo como amiga, no la cabrees, que Pepa en acción tiene mucho peligro y te estás metiendo de lleno en su campo… que tú no la conoces…

Silvia- Que no la conozco?La conozco más de lo que me gustaría! Es el ser más mezquino, prepotente y zafio del planeta! Tú sabes como me ha estado mirando mi padre estos días? Que no me reconoce, dice! Y quieres que lo deje estar? De eso nada, a mí esta no me humilla otra vez y sale de rositas, si quiere caldo se va a llevar dos tazas

Las dos me miraron sorprendidas.

Paula- Joder Silvia, no te había visto nunca así, si que tienes que estar picada…

Silvia- No, no es eso, es algo que va mucho más allá, me ha retado delante de todo el mundo, que voy a Septiembre con historia por su culpa! Yo! Que tengo el expediente más perfecto jamás creado! Que no, que no… esto ya es personal. No le gusta tanto el ridículo y el escarnio público? Pues se va a hartar

Paula- Y qué le vas a hacer? A ver… no te lo tomes a mal, nosotras te queremos mucho, y te respetamos… y sabemos que tienes muchísimas virtudes, pero la picaresca no es lo tuyo Silvia… que el otro día tras pedirle a Pepa que lo dejarais ya, le dijimos que seguro que intentarías vengarte humillándola tú a ella y casi se traga el cigarro de la risa que le entró…

Bufé sonoramente.

Silvia- Lo veis?! Es que es imbécil! Se cree la reina del mambo! Mira, ese era el dato que me faltaba! Le voy a dar lo suyo hasta que se ponga de rodillas

Paula- Alaaaaaaaaaaaaa

La miré sin entender. Vi como alzaba las cejas picaronamente.

Silvia-Joder, Paula! ( Roja ) Todo lo llevas al mismo terreno, eh? Que no quería decir eso!

Paula- Uy que no, se te huelen las hormonas desde aquí, cachonda! ( Riendo )

Sara empezó a asentir a mi espalda, sonriendo. Cuando me giré para fulminarla con la mirada, pasó a negar con la cabeza, seria.

Paula- Yo como mujer te diría… que lo que necesitáis es echar un polvete para aliviar tensiones!

Silvia- Sí, y qué más.

Paula- No, nada más. Oye, que si tú no te ves capacitada, voy yo y…

Silvia- Y tú nada! Los polvotes a tu novio!

Sara- Ay, celosilla! ( Pellizcándome un brazo )

Silvia- Que no estoy celosa, joder! ( Roja ) Es que esta mujer ( Señalando a Paula ) Está obsesionada por trajinarse a Pepa desde que nos conocemos!

Paula- Uy, y desde antes! A mí es que la erótica de la maldad…

Silvia- Dile algo tú, por favor! ( a Sara )

Sara- Paula, haces bien. Yo ya me la tiré una vez hace años, y no veas… pim pam, pim pam ( Agitando la cabeza ), alucinante. Una experiencia religiosa, como decía Enrique Iglesias.

Abrí la boca hasta los pies y miré a Sara. Sentí que mi sangre empezaba a hervir por momentos.

Silvia- Eso… eso no es verdad…

Sara- Pues claro que no, pero… y la carita de celos a morir que se te ha puesto?

Las dos estallaron en carcajadas. Bufé, ya más tranquila.

Silvia- No, si está claro que aquí me la mete todo el mundo.

Paula/ Sara- ALAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ( Carcajadas )

Enrojecí de nuevo, sobre todo al ver la cara que puso un chaval que pasaba por nuestro lado en ese momento.

Silvia- Dios! Queréis dejar de llevarlo todo al terreno sexual, por favor?!

De pronto, una voz a mi espalda.

Pepa- Estáis hablando de sexo? Por qué no me habéis llamado?

Ni me giré.

Paula- Estábamos hablando de lo mucho que me gustaría…

Silvia- De nada! No hablábamos de nada

Pepa- Ya… o sea que vengo yo y os calláis… ha pasado un ángel? Y no me digáis que yo soy el ángel porque no me lo creo… bueno, sí que me lo creo, el ángel y la corte celestial entera.

No pude más.

Silvia- Chulita de los coj… ( Farfullando )

Paula y Sara me miraron reprimiéndose la risa, estaba claro que me habían oído. Ari apareció delante de mí… y lo agradecí, así podía centrarme en mis carantoñas hacia ella, pasando de Pepa. Estiré el momento todo lo que pude, pensando que igual ella desaparecería, o se pondría a hablar con Sara y Paula… pero no. Allí permaneció, a mi espalda… podía notar su estúpida sonrisa altiva en mi nuca.

Pepa- Y a mí no me vas a saludar?

Silencio. Miradas. No me moví, ignorándola.

Pepa- Aaaanda, ahora vas a ignorarme?

Nada.

Pepa- Ya veo… pues nada, si la señora catedrática de los falos no tiene el día de hablar, no se habla!

Paula y Sara rieron por lo bajo, y entonces me giré. Acerqué mi cara a la suya, intentando permanecer serena. Su boca muy cerca de la mía, ella mirándome a los ojos a través de sus gafas de sol, con una mueca burlona.

Pepa- … guapa ( Susurró )

Silvia- Pepa…

Pepa- Dime ( Sonriendo )

Silvia- … que te den por culo!

Sin pensar si quiera en que la niña estaba presente, entré en el edificio sin mirar atrás… para qué? Ya oía lo que tenía detrás, a Pepa riéndose por todo lo alto.

… …

Estaba sentada en mi silla, última hora de clase. Miraba a Pepa… no había abandonado su sitio ni un segundo. De normal estaría por ahí haciendo el idiota, pero claro… era lunes, el sopor podía con ella.

Maldecí con un bufido y un pequeño golpe en la mesa.

Paula- Qué te pasa? ( A mi lado )

Silvia- Que no se levanta de ahí!

Paula miró hacia Pepa.

Paula- Y a ti qué más te da?

Silvia- Pues que necesito que se aleje de su mochila

Paula- Buenooo… no quiero saber nada!

Me giré hacia ella, seria.

Silvia- Ya lo creo que sí que quieres.

Paula- Eh..?

Silvia- Sí, hazte la tonta, qué te crees? Que no me he dado cuenta?

Paula- Cuenta de qué? Silvia qué te pasa?

Silvia- Que qué me pasa? Que aquí hay un complot muy claro contra mi persona!

Paula- Pero qué dices?

Silvia- Qué digo? Pues mira, el otro día estuve pegada a mi trabajo toda la mañana, y aún así, sin saber cómo, consiguió echarle la zarpa encima y darle el cambiazo. Raro, verdad?

Paula- Silvia, que no sé de qué me hablas

Silvia- Te hablo de que alguien tuvo que ayudarla, y no sé… tú te sientas a mi lado! Pudiste hacerlo sin levantar sospechas!

Me miró totalmente sorprendida. Suspiró

Paula- A ti tanto tiempo con Pepa te está afectando en la cabeza eh? Te estás volviendo como ella

Silvia- Que sí, lo que tú quieras, pero tú la ayudaste!

Paula- Que yo no fui! Me ves capaz de…?

Silvia- Vamos, por favor! Pues claro que te veo capaz, si viene Pepa y se levanta la camiseta tu haces lo que te pida y más!

Paula- Bueno, vale, eso es cierto! Pero no pasó!

Silvia- Ya… como la vez que la ayudaste a dar el cambiazo con los papelitos de las parejas a Soraya, no?

Paula abrió los ojos a más no poder, viéndose pillada. Miró para otro lado, intentando deshacerse de mi mirada acusadora. Era un libro abierto.

Paula- No sé de qué me hablas…

Silvia- No seas cínica, os creéis que soy tonta?

Pepa- Pues un poquito sí, la verdad

Pepa había pasado por mi lado, sólo escuchando aquella frase y coronándola con la suya. Me guiñó un ojo y desapareció por la puerta.

Silvia- Mírala! Por fin! Es mi oportunidad

Me levanté de golpe de la silla.

Paula- Silvia en serio, relájate

Silvia- Que me dejes! Ve detrás de ella y la entretienes!

Paula- Que no, a mí no me metáis en vuestros líos, a no ser que sean sexuales, entonces ahí sí… pero como no lo son, yo me desentiendo!

Silvia- Paula, me lo debes!

Me miró unos instantes, sintiéndose culpable. Otra cosa no, pero a mi el chantaje sentimental se me daba de vicio.

Paula- … está bien!

Me fui corriendo hacia la mesa de Pepa, mientras Paula salía por la puerta dispuesta a llevar a cabo su misión.

PAULA

Caminé por los pasillos, detrás de Pepa… dubitativa. No quería traicionarla… era verdad, Pepa era mi amor platónico, pero Silvia… era mi mejor amiga junto a Sara, y estaba en inferioridad en este asunto.

Había mentido, me encantaba que me metieran por en medio en este tipo de cosas, pero… traicionar a Pepa… a la mierda, se lo debía a Silvia. Así por lo menos quedarían " empatadas " ante Silvia… porque estaba claro, había ayudado a Pepa muchas veces más de las que Silvia creía, como la excursión al campo, cuando le di la dirección sin que las demás lo supieran…

Por qué todo el mundo me usaba como as en la manga? Si se me daba fatal! No sabía mentir!

Tenía que intentarlo… sí, esta vez me saldría mejor.

Pepa- Eh!...enana! Despierta ( Chasqueando sus dedos en mi cara )

Desperté de mi mundo interior. Sin haberme dado cuenta, la había seguido hasta el baño, y ahora estábamos las dos allí, solas… y yo sin excusa.

Paula- Ah…Hola! ( Sonriente )

Pepa me miró extrañada, fue a lavarse las manos. Había entrado a mear y salido sin que me hubiera dado cuenta? Definitivamente, me había quedado en la parra mucho tiempo. Pepa me miró a través del espejo, extrañada. Y donde debió ir mi excusa… sólo hubo una sonrisa nerviosa.

Pepa- Joder enana, qué feliz eres… yo quiero ser como tú.

Paula-( Piensa, piensa! Di algo, va a sospechar, dile que haces aquí… y qué hago aquí? Qué le digo? )Sí… hola! ( Sonriendo )

Pepa se dio la vuelta lentamente.

Paula-( Me ha pillado, me ha pillado…! )

Pepa- Oye, te tengo que preguntar una cosita…

Paula- El … el qué?

Pepa- A ti cuanto tiempo te ha costado construir ese mundo paralelo en el que vives? ( Riendo )

Paula- ..Eh?

Pepa- Nada, déjalo.

Pasó por mi lado para salir por la puerta. Le corté el paso.

Paula- NO!

Pepa- Qué pasa?! ( Sobresaltada )

Paula- Que no te puedes ir!

Me miraba con cara de estar flipando… lógico.

Pepa- … me voy a arriesgar a preguntar… por qué?

Paula- no puedes irte, ( Alargando la frase para pensar )… no puedes irte porque… porque te quiero…! ( Estirada sobre la puerta )

Pepa abrió mucho los ojos, y la boca. Me insulté mentalmente.

Paula-… porque te quiero… preguntar una cosa!

Suspiró, poniéndose la mano en el pecho, aliviada.

Pepa- Joder, Paula! Qué susto…

Paula- Ya te gustaría a ti, tontorrona

Pepa- Si, ya ( Sonriendo ) Qué me quieres preguntar?

Pensé durante unos segundos que parecieron siglos. Qué hacía? Me lo inventaba? Le preguntaba algo de verdad…? Pepa empezó a impacientarse, ya recuperada del susto.

Paula- Pues… verás, quería preguntarte… tú cuanto alargaste el tiempo hasta que te acostaste con tu primera novia?

Pepa- Paula, es que yo nunca he tenido novia ( Rió )

Paula- Ya bueno, con lo que tuvieras! Lo alargaste lo que pudiste, como yo… ( Rectifiqué rápidamente ) como yo pienso?!

Pepa- Pues no, no alargué nada porque la conocí esa noche y después… un momento ( Me miró ) Cómo tú?

Paula- Como yo pienso! ( A la defensiva )

Pepa- No, no! Has dicho como yo!

Paula- Como tú, Pepa?

Pepa- No! Como yo, Paula!

Paula- No no, tú Pepa, yo Paula

Pepa- Que ya! Pero has dicho Como yo, Paula!

Paula- Como voy a decir como tú Paula, si Paula soy yo!

Pepa- Pero que ya lo sé! Te estoy diciendo que tú, tú Paula, has dicho " como yo ", pero como yo de Paula, no como yo Pepa… o sea, que tú… que yo…!

Una de las mejores cosas que tenía Pepa, es que en seguida conseguías rallarla con cualquier cosa y distraerla de lo que fuera. Hubiéramos seguido así infinitamente, hasta que se hubiese olvidado del tema… si no hubiera sido porque me vio reprimir una sonrisa.

Pepa- y… que no me líes! Me estás rallando a posta! Que manía os da a todas con rallar!

Bajé la cabeza avergonzada.

Pepa- O sea, que tú y Aitor nooo…? ( Haciendo gestos )

Paula- No… ( Susurrando )

Pepa- Por qué?

Paula- Pues… a ver, es que el si quiere, pero yo…

Pepa- No te gusta Aitor?

Paula- Sí, sí que me gusta, como no me va a gustar? Pero… es que no sé, no me siento preparada aún para… eso.

Pepa- Y él te insiste, o qué?

Paula- Qué va, si es más bueno… pero yo que sé, me da miedo perderle por estar haciéndole esperar y…

Pepa se acercó a mí y me agarró por los hombros cariñosamente.

Pepa- Mira, si le perdieras por eso sería que no merece la pena… pero eso no a a pasar, te lo digo yo que le conozco, Aitor puede ser un cafre… como yo, vamos ( Sonreímos ) Pero en el fondo es todo corazoncito ( Haciendo muecas )

Paula- Como tú? ( Picándola )

La sonrisita feliz de Pepa desapareció.

Pepa- Qué dices, no flipes anda!

Paula- Qué pasa? Pepa, que a estas alturas ya sabemos todas que tienes un corazón así de grande! ( estirando las manos )

Me miró entrecerrando los ojos, molesta.

Pepa- Y tú una hostia así de grande! ( Imitando mi gesto ) Yo que voy a tener ni que nada, yo no tengo corazón, tengo una piedra

Me apartó de la puerta bruscamente, y pasó por ella farfullando.

Pepa- Corazón dice… ts, vaya mariconadas que..

Paula- Pepa! Gracias! ( Sonreí )

Pepa- Que sí! Que vale! Sólo lo he hecho para que me dejaras pasar, pesada

Y se fue. Sonreí, me hacía gracia como intentaba ocultar su verdadero interior… que poco a poco iba saliendo a la luz, aunque ella se negara al darse cuenta. Vi como volvía hacia clase, supuse que Silvia ya había tenido el tiempo suficiente como para hacer… lo que estuviera haciendo, que no sabía el qué era.

SILVIA

Después de realizar lo que tenía pensado, me apoyé en el marco de la puerta… orgullosa, muy orgullosa. Más aún cuando Pepa pasó por mi lado, sin perder su estúpida sonrisa.

Pepa- Te veo contenta, eh?

Silvia- Sí, sobre todo cuando no te tengo delante

Rió sonoramente.

Pepa- Sí, ya. No te lo crees ni tú

Silvia- Y eso por qué?

Pepa- Porque cada día estoy más buena ( Mirándose a sí misma ), es una alegría verme pasar

Bufé, mirando para otro lado.

Silvia- Eres insoportable, no he conocido a nadie más narcisista que tú

Pepa- Realista!

Silvia- Pepa ( La miré ) Hay chicas muchísimo mejores que tú

Pepa- Sí?

Silvia- Sí

Pepa- Pues dime donde que me voy a verlas

Dejé de mirarla, ignorándola.

Pepa- Ya no me vas a decir nada más?

Silvia- Paso de contestarte nada a tus tonterías, me agotas

Pepa- Y más que te agotaría si te dejaras

Calambrazo en el estómago. Enrojecí… pero corté todos los posibles pensamientos en cuanto a esa contestación, no quería hacerme ilusiones, era otra más de las chulerías de Pepa.

Silvia- Más quisieras tú

Chistó, como era usual en ella, y desapareció. Me centré en mis planes, dejando de lado aquella… conversación, por así llamarla. Minutos después, Paula llegó a la puerta de clase.

Paula- Y bien?

Silvia- Perfecto ( Sonreí ) Gracias

Paula- Pues menos mal, porque lo he pasado fatal, eh? Se me da fatal mentir…

Silvia- pues vas a tener que aprender, porque falta la segunda parte del plan…

Paula- Qué? Más?

Silvia- Va, no seas así, hazlo por mí…

Puse la carita de pena que ya tenía más que ensayada para cientos de ocasiones. La verdad que era un buen seguro de vida… siempre funcionaba con todo el mundo. Paula pareció dudar unos segundos, pero…

Paula- Está bien…

Silvia- Ay! Gracias! ( Sonriente )

Paula- Y todo esto por qué no se lo pides a Sara?

Silvia- Pues porque tu pareces más inocente, más de fiar… y porque Sara no iba a querer ayudarme

Paula- Y yo si?

Silvia- Es igual! Mira, esto es lo que tienes que hacer…

… ….

Corrí lo más que pude por los pasillos buscando a alguien. La clase estaba a punto de empezar, era la última del día, y no quería llegar tarde… pero me quedaba un último cabo por atar, el más importante.

Sonreí al encontrar mi objetivo… Javier. Aquel chico con pinta de pandillero, que acostumbrada a meterse con todo el mundo al más puro estilo Pepa. El mismo chico que se había intentando meter conmigo mis primeros días de clase, pero que no lo logró debido a la intervención de Pepa.

Estaba apoyado en una pared del pasillo, en cuanto me vió palideció y fue a agacharse para hacerme la reverencia… aquella con la que le había amenazado Pepa aquel día, y que de no hacerla le metería en problemas.

Silvia- Tranquilo, no hace falta que lo hagas… Pepa no está por aquí.

Javier- Joder… menos mal,… entonces qué quieres? ( Borde )

Silvia- Eh, tranquilito y con respeto que saco el móvil y en dos segundos tienes aquí a Pepa bajándote los humos, estamos?

No podía dejar de alucinar conmigo misma cada vez que sacaba aquella vena de extorsión y chulería que últimamente asomaba bastante. Asintió.

Javier- Vale, vale… lo siento. Te puedo ayudar en algo?

Silvia- Así me gusta, y ya que lo preguntas, sí que me puedes ayudar… Necesito que me hagas un favor

Javier- Un favor, el qué?

Me acerqué a él y le susurré mi plan al oído, aquel instituto tenía paredes que escuchaban todo. Me miró alucinado.

Javier- Qué? Yo… yo no hago esas cosas!

Silvia- Venga ya! Te crees que soy tonta? Igual a los profesores les puedes engañar, pero yo sé perfectamente que las… obras de la entrada, son tuyas

Javier- Está bien… ( Carraspeó ) Aún así, eso es jugársela mucho, para qué quieres que lo haga?

Silvia- Para darle un escarmiento a Pepa

Se separó de la pared al instante, abriendo la boca hasta los pies.

Javier- Qué? No, no! No cuentes conmigo para eso!

Silvia- Oh, vamos! Qué eres? Un cobarde?

Javier- Si hablamos de Pepa Miranda, sí, lo soy.

Silvia- Tanto miedo le tienes? ( Asintió. Bufé ) Y dime, a quien tienes más miedo, a Pepa… o a mi padre, director de este bonito centro?

Sonreí con maldad. El chico no sabía qué contestar.

Silvia- Te recompensaré… y no sólo con dinero.

Me miró enrojecido y sonriente. Agité la cabeza.

Silvia- Otro igual! Que no es nada sexual, salidos, mal pensados!

Javier- Entonces?

Silvia- Me encargaré de que Pepa no te moleste nunca más

Javier- Seguro?

Silvia- Seguro. Además, no pongas tantas pegas, estoy segura de que lo vas a disfrutar como un enano

Javier- Bueno, sí… vale, acepto

Silvia- Tendrás poco tiempo, podrás?

Javier- Pues claro! Tú con quien crees que estás hablando nena?

Le fusilé con la mirada. Estaba visto que las majaderías de ese estilo no sólo eran propiedad de Pepa en ese instituto.

Silvia- Pues dentro de una hora, ya sabes donde. No tardes

Javier- Está bien

Me acerqué un poco más.

Silvia- Ah… y vuelve a llamarme nena otra vez, y haré que cierta morena de metro ochenta te arranque la lengua, estamos?

Javier- Estamos…estamos ( Asustado )

Me alejé de él, encaminándome hacia clase y con ganas de frotarme las manos en señal de impaciencia por lo que estaba por venir. Iba a ser la hora más larga de mi vida.

… ….

PEPA

Gruñí. Hasta hacía unos segundos estaba a gusto, cómoda, relajada… hasta que un dedo empezó a hundirse en mi hombro repetidas veces. Abrí un ojo.

Pepa- Qué haces..? ( Molesta )

Sara- Joder Pepa, vale que duermas en clase… pero es que estabas empezando a roncar…

Levanté un poco la cabeza, y vi como la gente de las mesas cercanas me miraban de reojo. Por suerte, la profesora no lo hacía. Volví a bajar la cabeza, acurrucándome entre mis propios brazos.

Pepa- Sólo estaba descansando la vista…

Sara- Descansando dice, si se te ha caído la baba en la mesa y todo ( Rió )

Pepa- Anda ya! Déjame en paz…

Volví a cerrar los ojos, sonriendo plácidamente.. hasta que el timbre me taladró los oídos, gemí a modo de queja.

Pepa- Diosssssss, puto timbreee…

Sara- Venga anda, levanta que ya nos vamos a casa! Que fuerte lo tuyo, has dormido más en esta mesa todos estos años que en tu cama ( Caminando hacia la salida )

Pepa- Menos mal que ya ha sonado ( ignorando su comentario ) qué coñazo de clase

Sara- Coñazo? Coñazo para mí que estaba despierta! Si te has quedado dormida en cuanto la profa ha dicho " Buenos días "

Decidí dejar de intentar mentir, justo cuando pasábamos por el lado de Silvia y Paula que recogían sus cosas para salir también.

Pepa- Buah, ya ves… vaya siestote me he echado, creo que he soñado y todo ( Sonriendo )

Silvia- Pues vaya novedad… y orgullosa de ello, verdad?

Me paré en seco, y me di la vuelta para mirarla.

Pepa- Pues sí, la verdad que sí… lo prefiero a ser como tú

Silvia- Y como soy yo?

Parecía que se avecinaba una discusión seria… pero no. Medio sonriendo, me decidí a picarla. Levanté un brazo y puse voz de pito y lastimosa.

Pepa- Profesora, profesora! Que se me ha CORRIDO ( Con doble sentido ) la tinta del pene que estaba dibujando

Empecé a carcajearme junto a Sara y Paula… pero estas dos dejaron de hacerlo en cuanto Silvia las miró enfadada. Miré a ambas.

Pepa- No? ( Esperé a que se rieran ) No?

Negaron con la cabeza, cabizbajas.

Pepa- Buah, que sosas

Silvia- Quizás es que tú tengas la gracia en el culo

Pepa- Quizás quieras hacerme un dibujo de un culo para orientarme mejor, ya que te gusta tanto dibujar esas cositas

Le pellizqué una mejilla, pero ella apartó mi mano de un golpe.

Pepa- Bueno, nos vamos o qué?

Silvia- Sí, yo si me voy, pero por mi lado

Salió por la puerta, aparentemente enfadada. Miré a Sara y a Paula interrogativa… tampoco había sido para tanto.

… …

Unos minutos después salimos por la puerta del edificio. Ya no quedaba gente por los pasillos, ese día Ari tenía una excursión y la irían a recoger Lola y Paco más tarde. Lo agradecí, porque si la pobre chiquilla tenía que esperar a que pasara a recogerla ese día se iba a cansar. Por alguna razón, Paula estaba más pesada de lo normal.

Nos había obligado a acompañarla a la biblioteca a coger un libro, cuando nos íbamos, a volver a devolverlo porque se había equivocado, después a coger otro que le había llamado la atención en ese momento, le hizo doscientas preguntas a la bibliotecaria que tenía las mismas ganas que Sara y yo de irse a su casa, fuimos al baño, tardó media hora mirándose al espejo y haciendo sus cosas… y un largo etcétera. Ya en la puerta del instituto…

Paula- Ay! Estoy tonta!

Sara- Y ahora qué?!

Paula- Que se me ha olvidado que tengo en la mochila un libro que tenía que devolver a la biblioteca!

Sara- Y no lo has podido devolver una de las veinte veces que nos has hecho ir? Que he quedado con Lucas para comer y voy a llegar tarde!

Paula- Es que me acabo de acordar ahora! Va, vamos en un momento!

Pepa- Que no, yo paso, estoy hasta las narices de este sitio ya

Paula- Venga, anda! Por fa!

Pepa- Que ni por fa ni hostias, yo no vuelvo otra vez, ya lo devolverás mañana

Empecé a andar calle arriba seguida por una convencida Sara, y una no tanto Paula. La miré de reojo… estaba rara, muy rara. De normal hubiera insistido mil millones de veces hasta decir que sí, pero se había callado.

Paula- Pues se ha quedado bien el día al final… ( mirando para todos lados )

La miramos extrañada.

Pepa- Y eso a qué viene?

Paula- No, a nada… y… qué os iba a decir…

Miró al cielo, y con un tono de voz tan raro como falso, soltó.

Paula- … no hace mucho sol aquí?

Sara- Paula, qué te pasa?

Paula- A mí, nada… que hace sol…

Pepa- Enana, estás muy rara hoy, eh? Por no decir muy tonta

Seguimos caminando, Sara y yo íbamos a nuestras cosas, hasta que…

Paula- UN MOMENTO!

Las dos nos sobresaltamos. Agitádamente dije:

Pepa- … pero qué coño te pasa?! Te has metido unas rayitas de calgonit antes de venir o qué?

Paula- Es que tengo una palabra en la punta de la lengua, y no me viene!

Pepa- Y por eso me tienes que chillar al oído?!

Me miró contrariada.

Paula- Es que… es que como no me venga luego no me voy a poder dormir pensándola!

Sara- Dios, acabemos con esto para poder seguir con nuestras vidas, qué palabra?

Paula- Joder, si lo supiera no os lo estaría preguntando!

Pepa- Un animal?

Paula- No

Sara- Un objeto?

Paula- Sí!

Me froté la frente. Parecía que estábamos jugando a las películas en el medio de la calle, desde que tenía ese tipo de amigas las situaciones de sentir vergüenza ajena habían aumentado notoriamente.

Paula- Esto que te pones cuando hay mucha luz…

Sara- Una gorra?

Paula- No! ( Nerviosa )

Sara- Un antifaz?

Paula- Que no, coño! Parecido!

Pepa- Una sombrilla?

Paula me miró, empezando a bufar rabiosa.

Paula- Tú te pones una sombrilla a ti misma? Eres tonta?

Pepa- Oye, relax eh?!

Paula- Unas ga… unas GA…! ( Casi canturreando )

Pepa-… unas gafas?

Paula- SÍ! UNAS GAFAS! ESO ERA!

Las dos la miramos flipando. Pasaron unos segundos de miradas penetrantes.

Sara- Yo cada día flipo más eh… no hay nadie normal en este pueblo ( Echando a andar )

Paula- Eso era, GAFAS! Bueno… pues ahora que ya me he acordado de lo de las GAFAS, podemos seguir… ( Suspiró sonoramente ) Hay que ver lo que inventa la gente… para esos días que hace sol, como hoy… unas buenas GAFAS ( Mirándome ) y ala, tan ricamente…

En el momento ni lo pensé, estaba demasiado adormecida aún por mi siesta de clase… pero Paula estaba utilizando la publicidad agresiva conmigo. De tanto repetir aquella palabra, me dieron ganas de sacar las gafas de sol y ponérmelas… así que paré para sacarlas de la mochila… y mi sangre se heló al no verlas.

Si, era estúpida. No darse cuenta de algo tan cantoso como lo que Paula estaba haciendo, era de ser rematadamente gilipollas, pero en cuanto pensé que había perdido aquellas gafas otra vez, que tenían tanto significado para mí, no pude pensar en otra cosa con claridad… y Sara, estaba pensando en Lucas y en lo tarde que llegaba, así que tampoco reparó demasiado en el asunto… no se nos podía culpar, Paula siempre había sido más rara que un perro verde, aquel comportamiento para ella era hasta normal.

Pepa- Hostias…! No, no! ( rebuscando en la mochila )

Sara- Qué pasa ahora?

Pepa- Las gafas, que no las encuentro!

Vacié la mochila en el suelo y me arrodillé.

Pepa- Mierda, mierda…!

Sara- Ey, no te preocupes, seguro que aparecen… a ver, donde las viste por última vez

Pepa- Pues… no sé, siempre las llevo colgadas en la nuca cuando no las llevo puestas, o en la mochila… creo que me las he dejado en el baño cuando estaba hablado contigo ( a Paula )

Paula- No!

Pepa- No qué?

Paula- Queee.. que no, que ahí las llevabas en la nuca, que me acuerdo yo… tú piensa más…

Pepa- Pues… no sé… joder…

Miré a Paula… parecía… impaciente?

Paula- Pues hija, si en el baño no es, tú la biblioteca ni la pisas, y lo único que pisas más que el despacho de Don Lorenzo, aunque solo sea para dormir, es la clase… tu me dirás!

Pepa- Coño, es verdad! En clase! Igual están ahí, tengo que ir

Me levanté corriendo tras recoger las cosas del suelo.

Sara- Te esperamos

Pepa- No, no, no te preocupes, tú vete que has quedado

Sara- Seguro?

Pepa- Sí, sí.

Me alejé echando a correr calle abajo.

Paula- Tranquila eh! Que yo te espero aquí… perfectamente!

… …

Llegué al instituto jadeante. Ya no quedaba nadie, supuse que las únicas personas que habrían sería el personal de la limpieza. Corrí hacia clase pensando que estaría cerrada lógicamente, pero por intentarlo…

Cual fue mi sorpresa, que cuando llegué la puerta estaba abierta de par en par. Era la única puerta del centro que estaba abierta… si lo hubiese pensado fríamente, me hubiera dado cuenta de que era realmente sospechoso… pero en ese momento solo pude pensar en recuperar mi objeto más valioso.

Una gran sonrisa se instaló en mi cara al ver las gafas encima de la mesa de la profesora… y aquello sí que fue MUY sospechoso, pero me dio igual. Entré y me abalancé sobre las gafas, apretándolas contra mí, jadeante, contenta…

… hasta que subí la cabeza para mirar la pared que se encontraba delante de mí. Abrí la boca al máximo, los ojos como platos…

Pepa- Pero qué coño…?! ( Susurrante )

Un portazo a mi espalda. Me giré rápidamente, viendo como echaban la llave desde el otro lado. Me acerqué rápidamente al cristal… y ahí estaba ella. Sonriente, vengativa, orgullosa…

Pepa- No, no! No me jodas Silvia, no tiene gracia, abre!

No dijo nada, sólo sonrió agitando las llaves frente a mi cara al otro lado del cristal. Volví a mirar a la pared… estaba claro que no lo había hecho ella de primera mano. Frente a mí un grafitti de un pene gigantesco, con sus DOS complementos como dos soles de grandes, y una frase… " POR MIS SANTOS COJONES ". Estaba claro por quien iba… y estaba claro que eso firmaba mi sentencia de muerte. Apreté aún más los dientes al caer en que iba con toda la intención del mundo… enfrentarme con su padre una vez más, pero a lo grande… tan grande como el pene que me sonreía desde la pared.

Volví a girarme.

Pepa- Eres una pedazo hija de putaaa… ( Alucinando ) Ábreme!

Tiré del pomo repetidas veces… pero nada. La única respuesta que tuve al otro lado de la puerta, fue Silvia acercándose al cristal sonriente. Dejó un beso en el cristal, y tras sonreír… se largó. Me quedé con aquella compañía, el dibujo en la pared y la marca de los labios de aquella rata traidora en el cristal.

… ….

Cabizbaja, cansada… acojonada. Esta vez de verdad. Había pasado casi tres horas en aquella clase, hasta que él pasó por delante del cristal cuando iba a recibir el autocar de los pequeños que venían de excursión, y me vio.

D. Lorenzo- Esta vez… no sé ni que decirle Miranda. De verdad que no, ha batido usted su plus marca personal.

Pepa- Yo… Aay!

Lola, a mi lado, enfurecida, me había asestado un callejón en la nuca.

Lola- Mejor no digas nada, no digas nada…

Paco- Hermana, como se te ocurre? ( Tapándose la boca con un pañuelo por el bochorno )

Pepa- Pero que yo no…! ( Callejón ) Lola! Joder!

Lola- Ni joder ni jodamos, que todos somos hermanos! Eso es lo que te hemos enseñado nosotros en casa?

Pepa- Pero si llevo un mes en casa, no me habéis enseñado nada aún… ( Collejón ) AAh!

Lola- Sí, a callarte a tiempo! Y Tú no vas a decir nada?

D. Lorenzo- Pero yo qué quieres que diga? Si estoy sin palabras, y aunque las tuviera! Le he dicho de todo ya en esta vida, y sigue haciendo el mamón cada día como si fuera el primero! Me he cagado en su estampa, la he gritado, he intentado dialogar, la he amenazado con todo lo habido y por haber… pero nada, genio y figura hasta la sepultura, a esta le da igual burro grande ande o no ande!

Paco- un respeto, que es mi hermana…

D. Lorenzo- Un respeto? Y qué hacemos? La aplaudimos por unirse a la moda de pintar falos por ahí? Que esa es otra, hace dos días tu hermana hizo lo mismo, pero ella en un papel

Lola- Qué me estás contando…? Silvia..?

D. Lorenzo- Sí, como te lo cuento. Y esta… anormal! Ha dicho, pues yo soy más chula que nadie, yo hago lo mismo pero por la puerta grande!

Pepa- Pero que yo no he sido…!

D. Lorenzo-Usted es culpable de todo lo que pasa en este instituto Miranda, siempre está usted metida en todas las salsas! Va a tener las santísimas pelotas de negarlo cuando la he pillado con las manos en la masa? Hasta de la muerte de Manolete tiene usted la culpa, descerebrada!

Me crucé de brazos, impotente. Todo lo que pudiera decir, no iba a servir de nada… y mucho menos la verdad de quien había sido. Además, la suerte una vez más corría en mi contra, dos días atrás Lola me había echado la bronca por tener en mi cuarto un par de botes de sprays… mal momento había escogido para descubrirle que me gustaba pintar paredes.. pero esa vez no había sido yo!

Lola me miró.

Lola- No, si está claro que has sido tú, pero ya que lo haces pa qué te encierras?! ( Colleja ) Tonta! Que eres tonta! ( Colleja )

Paco- Lola, vida mía no pegues más a la criatura que ha sido una chiquillada…

D. Lorenzo- Una chiquillada? Una salvajada! Macarra, anárquica, pandillera!

Bajé la cabeza. Aquella lista de insultos se iba a alargar muuucho en el tiempo… demasiado. Y lo único que pude hacer fue aguantar estoicamente las collejas y reprimendas, mientras Paco también me miraba impotente por no poder ayudarme.

… ….

El camino hacia casa en coche, no fue muy diferente. Lola despotricaba contra mí, Paco intentaba defenderme… y Ari me miraba apenada, como quien mira a un condenado a muerte.

Entramos en casa.

Lola- Y que sepas que estás castigada!

Paco- Lola mujer, que no tiene edad para castigos…

Lola- Si tiene edad para dibujar…miembros por ahí, también lo tiene para cumplir un castigo, estaría bonito! Qué ejemplo le estás dando a tu hermana?

Pepa-… pero qué hermana, si es mi sobrina!

Colleja por hablar.

Lola- No me rechistes eh! Como si fuera tu hermana! Estás castigada… a todo!

Pepa- No puedo hacer nada?

Lola- No, nada! Nada de nada! Puedes ir al instituto, estudiar y volver a casa! Vas a saber lo que es bueno, te voy a tener fregando el suelo de rodillas!

Más tarde descubriría que no era una frase hecha.

Lola- Por no poder no puedes ni respirar fuerte, ya puedes ir como una vela porque si no…!

Y se alejó hacia la cocina, hablando sola. Paco me dio un par de veces en el hombro, en señal de apoyo incondicional, y se fue detrás de su mujer. Me senté en el sofá suspirando sonoramente… Ari se sentó a mi lado, y se pasó mi brazo pos los hombros.

Ari- Aunque todo el mundo te odie, yo te sigo queriendo

La miré flipando.

Pepa- Vaya, gracias ( Sarcástica ) Esto es culpa de tu tía, va a flipar cuando la coja, va a flipar…

Ari- Le va a pasar algo malo?

Pepa- Y tanto que sí

Ari- Pues no lo parece…

Pepa- Cómo? ( sin entender )

Ari- Que cuando estabais en el despacho del abuelo y yo esperaba en el pasillo, tía Silvia me dio un beso y se fue a casa

Pepa- … que Silvia estaba allí?

Ari- Sí… ha estado escuchando con la oreja pegada a la puerta y sonriendo

Mi sangre hirvió. Me pasé las manos por la cara, enfurecida. Por si no estaba bastante cabreada, Ari me dio la puntilla.

Ari- Ah, y cuando se fue, hizo esto

Se levantó del sofá, y empezó a agitar el puño hacia mí.

Ari- Toma, toma y toma!

Si no fuera porque se suponía que estaba de mi lado, pensaría que la niña se estaba recochineando en mi cara.

Pepa- Si no?

Ari- Sí

Pepa- Esta va a flipar,… es que va a flipar! No quiere guerra?

Me levanté de golpe, enfurecida.

Pepa- Pues se va a llevar más " hostias " que una piñata, y tú me vas a ayudar. Vas a presenciar el vivo significado de la palabra venganza

Ari- Que guay! ( Sonrió )

Sonreí, el cabreo iba disminuyendo a medida que tramaba mi plan. Era la guerra.

Minutos después…

Definitivamente, no fue una frase hecha. Allí estaba yo, arrodillada en el suelo de la cocina, frotando el suelo con un trapo.

Lola- Lo quiero reluciente, eh? Que me pueda ver la cara reflejada en él! Y cuando acabes con esto, te limpias los baños y los dejas como los chorros del oro, que se pueda tomar sopa en la taza del váter de lo brillante que quede! Ah, y mañana te vas prontito a instituto que vas a limpiar las clases con la lengua, no te pienses que aquí acaba tu penitencia!

Refunfuñé mientras notaba todo mi cuerpo dolorido por la postura, refugiándome en mi venganza.

Pepa- Como te has canteao… te vas a cagar, por mis muertos que de esta te acuerdas…

PEPA

Un día después…

Me desperté. Eran las tres de la mañana… necesitaba ir al baño. Cuando me levanté, no podía quitarme de la cabeza el momento triunfal de Silvia de aquella mañana. Me encontraba en clase, a las siete de la mañana, es decir, una hora antes de entrar… limpiando los cristales, yo sola. El castigo de limpiar las clases no había sido broma, ni mucho menos.

FLASHBACK*

Froté los cristales, mezcla de la impotencia y rabia.

Pepa- Pero aquí la gente qué coño hace para ser tan guarra?

Mi mochila estaba encima de unas mesas, junto a mi chaqueta. Agradecí que al menos no me hubieran hecho limpiar la clase en horario lectivo, porque era para verme. La camiseta de tirantes manchada del producto del cristal, debido a mi torpeza, sudando, el pelo echado para atrás con una cinta… ese día me juré a mi misma que nunca ensuciaría las cosas porque sí como hasta ahora, comprendí lo duro y fastidioso que era el trabajo de una señora de la limpieza.

Pepa- Las tendrían que pagar con oro… que puto asco, de verdad ( Frotando )

Bueno, al menos me sirvió de algo. Así por lo menos sentía algo de empatía por una vez en la vida respecto al trabajo de los demás. Estaba ensimismada, tratando de deshacerme de toda aquella porquería… cuando sonó un clic a mi espalda. Me di la vuelta rápidamente.

Silvia- Ha merecido la pena el madrugón ( Sonriente )

Dijo ella, apoyada en el marco de la puerta enfocándome con el móvil. A sus espaldas, Sara y Paula me miraban con una cara indescifrable, supuse que estaban entre la mofa y la pena.

Pepa- No tiene ni puta gracia

Silvia- Claro que la tiene… Estás realmente sexy de chacha

Se carcajeó… y aquello colmó mi paciencia.

Pepa- Te vas a tragar el trapo, niñata de mierda

Arranqué a correr hacia ella, mientras intentó escabullirse riendo… y más que se rió cuando, por mi puta mala suerte, me tropecé con el cubo de la fregona cayendo al suelo y empapándolo todo… incluida a mí. Las risas de Silvia y compañía fueron antológicas.

Pepa- Me cago en… me cago en…!

Las sonoras carcajadas atrajeron la atención de alguien, que llegó en ese mismo momento…

D. Lorenzo-Pero qué está pasando aquí? Qué hacéis vosotras a…? MIRANDA!

Ni me levanté del suelo, me quedé allí sentada, manchada hasta arriba por esa asquerosa agua de fregar.

D. Lorenzo- Yo que la he mandado a usted? Que limpie! No que… se enmarrane usted también!

Pepa- Es que me he tropezao…

D. Lorenzo-Se ha " tropezao" ? Hable bien, cojones!

Pepa- Sí perdone, es que al girar ciento ochenta grados, he tenido la desgracia de tener un choque accidental con el cubo de esa maravillosa fregona, impactando así contra el suelo cubierta de mierda, que contrariedad!

Silvia, Sara y Paula rieron más aún. en cambio se encendió más… aún.

D. Lorenzo-Encima se chotea? No tiene suficiente castigo?

Pepa- Pero es que…!

D. Lorenzo- Cállese! Como veo que no se ha quedado usted satisfecha, se va a quedar todo el día aquí limpiando cerquita de mí, que yo la vea

Pepa- Qué? Pero si tenemos una excursión a…

D. Lorenzo- No me diga? Vaya, que contrariedad! ( Sarcástico ) Para otra vez se lo piensa usted mejor antes de abrir ese buzón que tiene por boca, A LIMPIAR! ( Girándose ) Y vosotras qué cojones hacéis aquí? Todavía queda una hora para que salgáis y aquí ya se ha acabado el show de Miranda, así que venga, a la calle!

Silvia protestó visiblemente disgustada por no poder quedarse a tocarme las narices un rato más.

Silvia- Jo, papá..!

D. Lorenzo- Ni papá ni leches, VAMOS! Cuando vuelva no os quiero ver aquí!

D. Lorenzo volvió a su caverna, dejándonos allí a las cuatro. Me intenté levantar lentamente, procurando no resbalarme con el agua… y enfadada a más no poder, encima me había quedado sin excursión. Silvia se acercó a mí unos pasitos, dejó de avanzar cuando la miré con cara de asesina.

Pepa- No te has divertido ya bastante? ( Enfadada )

Silvia- Va, Pepa… no te enfades…

Me ayudó a levantarme cogiéndome de un brazo.

Silvia- No era mi intención que te quedaras sin venir,… pero mira, te voy a compensar, voy a hablar con mi padre.

La miré ilusionada.

Pepa- En serio?

Silvia- Claro… ( Se alejó de mí ) le pediré que paremos a comprar antes de llegar a Segovia… y así puedo traerte un bote de Mister Propper para ayudarte en tus labores!

Rompió a reír mientras se alejaba.. le tiré el trapo mugriento, pero no la acerté. Me estaba sacando de mis casillas, tenía ganas de ahorcarla… pero claro, con su papi rondando por allí, poco podía hacer.

Pepa- TE VAS A ENTE…!

D. Lorenzo- ( Desde su despacho ) MIRANDA! CIERRELA BOCAYA LIMPIAR!

Suspiré de la impotencia. Cuando volví a mirar a la puerta sólo estaban Sara y Paula, mirándome con carita de cordero degollado.

Pepa- Y vosotras qué coño miráis?

Sara- No te enfades…

Pepa- Que no me enfade? Bien que le seguís el rollo y os habéis venido a mofar de mí, pero nada, que disfrutéis de la excursión traidoras, que sois unas vendidas

Me giré. Sara pensó que no estaba el horno para bollos, estaba realmente enfadada, así que se fue. Paula se acercó y me tocó el brazo, me aparté bruscamente.

Pepa- Ni me toques, eh?! Que tú eres la peor!

Paula- Yo por qué?

Pepa- Por el numerito de ayer, en el baño me soltaste eso para entretenerme y que esa rata pelirroja me robara las gafas, y después qué? Después no paraste de dar por culo haciéndome dar vueltas para luego obligarme a volver a entrar aquí…Pero tú te crees que soy gilipollas?

Paula- Pues para no serlo bien que te lo tragaste… ( Murmuró )

Pepa- Encima te me descojonas en la cara?!

Paula- Joe, Pepa! Que yo te he ayudado muchas veces, me pidió que la echara una mano y no supe decirle que no…!

Me puso carita triste, por un momento estuve a punto de caer… pero no, ya no me la iban a colar más con las caritas. Me giré y agarré el bote de cristasol que tenía a mi espalda, para luego enchufarle a Paula en la cara.

Paula- AH! ( Tapándose )

Pepa- Largo de aquí! ( Dándole al botón ) VAMOS, HUMO! TRAIDORA, VENDIDA!

Cuando me quedé sola, me apoyé en la mesa y suspiré sonoramente. Tenía que hacer de chacha de todo el mundo, me había quedado sin excursión, estaba sucia hasta arriba, castigada en casa… podía ir peor?

D. Lorenzo- Miranda! ( A mi espalda ) Cuando acabe de limpiar toda esta planta, se pasa por mi despacho

Pepa- También lo voy a tener que limpiar?

D. Lorenzo- Está usted loca? Se piensa que la voy a dejar meter mano en mi despacho sin mi presencia? No, lo que va a hacer es venir a pasarse a por los cincuenta folios en blanco que le van a esperar allí para el resto de la mañana

Pepa- Para qué quiero folios?

D. Lorenzo-Para escribir una redacción sobre lo importante que es la limpieza y el orden en la vida, que es usted una puerca! Mire como lo ha puesto todo! Así que ala, a limpiar que es gerundio!

Sí, si podía ir peor.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

Me froté la frente al recordar todo eso. Lo acepté, había sido totalmente humillada… pero lejos de acabar conmigo, aquella insistencia de Don Lorenzo por la limpieza y el orden me había dado una idea genial… pero tendría que realizarla fuera del instituto, con tanta coña allí ya nos estábamos canteando, y al final iban a acabar echándome con todas para Septiembre, así que tuve que pensar en otra cosa.

Abrí la puerta de la habitación con los ojos medio cerrados, muerta de sueño. Entre limpiar en el tuto y limpiar en casa había acabado agotada… a todo esto había que sumarle los inacabables sermones de Don Lorenzo y después de Lola… como se notaba que eran familia.

Arrastré los pies por el pasillo, muerta de sueño, a oscuras. Totalmente zombi, llegué a la puerta del baño… que se abrió súbitamente, dándome un susto de muerte.

Pepa/Paco- Diosss!

Los dos nos sobresaltamos llevándonos la mano al pecho. Era lo último que me esperaba, ya que su habitación estaba en el piso de arriba y tenía baño.

Pepa- ..pero qué haces aquí?

Paco- Pues que el baño de arriba está atascado! ( Aún asustado )

Pepa- La virgen, que susto..!

Paco- Baja la voz, que vas a despertar a toda la casa! ( Susurrando ) Y tú a donde ibas a estas horas, hermana? A estudiar?

Preguntó eso felizmente e ilusionado. Le miré con cara de no poder creerme lo que acababa de escuchar, con los ojos entrecerrados. Me pasé las manos por la cara con pesadez.

Pepa- Pff… a estudiar dice, hostia tio… ( Frotándome la cara ) Voy a lo que va cualquier persona normal a estas horas Paco.

Paco- A qué?

Pepa-… a mear!

La respuesta tiró abajo todas sus ilusiones. Intenté pasar al baño, pero me lo impidió.

Paco- Pues quizá no te vendría mal estudiar un poco Pepa…

Pepa- Sí sí, lo anoto mentalmente…

Paco- Joe, hermana! Que no sabes el cabreo que tiene Lola con nosotros

Pepa- Ah, tú crees que no? Algo he sospechado mientras me gritaba cuando me he limpiado toda la casa

Paco- No exageres…

Pepa- Que no exageres? Si tengo las manos en carne viva de frotar, y en el instituto ni te cuento, que el abuelo me ha dejado sin excursión

Paco- Que te ha hecho qué?

Sonreí de lado. Ya la podía liar gorda, que Paco siempre se ponía de mi lado, aunque no llevase razón.

Pepa- Es igual, y contigo por qué esta cabreada?

Paco- Pues porque he intentado defenderte delante de ella de lo que has hecho y no veas como se ha puesto… Pepa, te lo pido por mí, relájate un poco…

Pepa- Ya… lo siento, pero es que…

Paco- Podrías tomar un poco de ejemplo de Silvia, tan aplicada, tan ordenada y tan estudiosa…

Aquello me hizo hervir la sangre. Estaba visto que no conocían a la misma Silvia que yo. Tan malvada, tan falsa y tan mentirosa…

Pepa- Tú también me vas a comparar con ella? ( Dolida )

Al observar mi reacción hizo una mueca de disgusto.

Paco- No quería decir eso…

Pepa- Ya, nadie quiere

Intenté pasar, pero volvió a frenarme.

Paco- No te lo tomes así, si sabes que eres mi hermana y que te quiero, diga lo que diga Don Lorenzo yo sé como eres en realidad…

Pepa- Pues serás el único

Paco- De eso nada, Lola está cabreada pero te tiene en un pedestal como yo,… quizá no te hayas dado cuenta pero para nosotros más que mi hermana eres como una hija

El cabreo momentáneo desapareció con esa frase. Le sonreí agradecida.

Pepa- Y vosotros como mis padres… bueno, algo así, porque…

Me miró enternecido, supo lo que quería decir.

Paco- Nadie va a intentar suplantar a tu madre, Pepa… yo, no sé mucho de ella, pero por la cara que pones y por como te brillan los ojos cuando sale el tema, estoy seguro de que era una mujer maravillosa

Pepa- Sí lo era…

Sonreí… y tuve que ladear la cara para no emocionarme, o al menos, para que él no lo viera. Me sobresalté al notar como se abalanzó sobre mí para abrazarme… y aunque lo intentase, no pude resistirme, se lo devolví. Pasaron los segundos y el no se apartaba, así que tras darle unas palmaditas en la espalda…

Pepa- Va, Paco… que cualquiera que nos vea aquí abrazados, con estas pintas a las mil y coña de la mañana…

Se separó perezosamente de mí, y se pasó una de las manos por la cara. Estaba algo colorado, con lagrimillas en los ojos. Sonreí ante eso.

Paco- Está bien, yo me voy ya a la cama… y tú pórtate bien mañana, eh?

Pepa- Sí…

Paco- Y aguanta… que ya se pasará el chaparrón, tu no te preocupes por Lola que ya me la camelo yo

Le miré de arriba abajo.

Pepa- Aprovecha ahora para camelártela que vas en calzoncillos por ahí… ( riéndome )

Se tapó rápidamente.

Paco- Shh! Niña!

Reí. Antes de irse, me cogió de la cara con sus manos en un alarde de cariño.

Paco- No olvides que yo te quiero y te apoyo eh? ( Sonreí ) Que guapa eres coño, te has llevao tú todos los genes buenos

Volví a reír, y tras despedirnos nos fuimos cada uno a lo nuestro. Al menos había alguien que sí me tenía calada en realidad… y aunque eso me disgustaba en parte… en el fondo no estaba tan mal. Quizá me costase mucho aún decirlo… pero yo también sentía eso por él.

… ….

Horas después, por la tarde…

Nos paramos en frente de la casa de Silvia.

Pepa- Cojonudo, no hay nadie

Ari- Oye… y si vienen?

Pepa- No van a venir, la he escuchado hablar esta mañana, ha dicho que iban a ver a su madre o no se qué historias

Ari- Y… cómo vamos a entrar?

Siseé con la lengua… lo sabía, era una costumbre que tenía quizá demasiado soberbia.

Pepa- Eso esta tirao, ven

La cogí de la mano y la llevé tras uno de los arbustos que rodeaban la casa.

Pepa- Vas a esperar aquí a que yo te abra la puerta principal, vale? Tú no te muevas, a ver si nos van a ver los vecinos rondando por aquí, estate atenta a tu tía y a lo que mola, ya verás!

Caminé hasta el canalón que subía hacia el balcón de Silvia, ese que usaba siempre para entrar y salir cuando me daba la gana. Miré hacia Ari.

Pepa- Me estás mirando o no?

Ari- Que sí, no ralles! ( Siseó )

Sonreí mucho. Esa canija empezaba a ser una Pepa en potencia, quizá aún no tenía las tablas suficientes… pero eso si, me imitaba fenomenalmente bien. Comencé a ascender, en pocos segundos ya estaba abajo abriéndole la puerta a Ari.

Ari- Oye

Pepa- Qué? ( mientras la hacía pasar )

Tiró repetidamente de mi pantalón, era algo que sólo hacía conmigo… parece que la abismal diferencia de altura era un gran inconveniente para ella. Bufé y me arrodillé en frente suya.

Pepa- Ari, te he dicho mil veces que a parte de perfecta, tía Pepa es alta… pero no sorda, te oigo igual desde arriba

Ari- Oyeee..!

Pepa- Quéee!

Ari- Y si tu puedes entrar por el tubo ese… también puede entrar un ladrón, no?

Nunca me había parado a pensarlo. Era mejor no asustar a la niña con esas ideas

Pepa- Pues… pues no

Ari- Por qué?

Viendo venir su juego, me adelanté a ella.

Pepa- Pues porque ninguno mola lo suficiente como tu tía, venga ( Me levanté ) Abre la mochila

Ari- He metido todo lo que me pediste ( sonrió )

Aquella niña era una monada, me daba contestaciones bordes como las mías… con la diferencia de que ella no sabía lo que significaban, y sólo lo hacía por agradarme a mí. Le acaricié la cabeza.

Pepa- Muy bien enana, vamos

Subimos hasta el piso superior, y entramos en el baño que quedaba cerca de las habitaciones. Cuando entramos, volvió a tirar de mi pantalón mientras sacaba lo más importante del plan.

Ari- Oyee..

Pepa- Quée…

Ari- es que hay una cosa que no entiendo

Pepa- Qué cosa?

Ari- Para qué queremos la nocilla?

Sonreí, aún no le había explicado el plan.

Pepa- Pues verás, es muy sencillo ( Mientras intentaba abrir el bote sin éxito )… aquí tu tía Silvia parece que tiene la fama de ser la más ordenada y limpia del lugar, y ayer tu abuelo se hartó de llamarme puerca y derivados… con esto le vamos a demostrar que su hija es peor todavía, y como en clase ya no puedo hacerla nada más porque me tienen vigilada, este es el lugar perfecto

Ari- Sigo sin entender lo de la nocilla…

Pepa- Ahora lo… ( Intentando abrir el tarro con los dientes )… vas a ver… joder!

Ari empezó a reírse, cada vez más alto, mientras me miraba. Siguió así un rato, hasta que la miré.

Pepa- De qué te ríes?

Ari- De ti, que eres gilipollas

La miré alucinada.

Pepa- Pero… pero se puede saber quien coño te ha enseñado esa mierda de vocab…?

Dejé la frase sin terminar, era obvio quien se lo había enseñado… culpa mía. Sacudí la cabeza.

Pepa- Quien te ha dicho eso?

Ari- Se lo he oído decir a tía Silvia

Pepa- Si, no? ( Picada, abrí el bote ) Pues vamos a ver quien es más gilipollas ahora

Ari- Tía Silvia dice que tú

La miré mosqueada.

Pepa- Ya, ya lo sé… era un planteamiento retórico

Ari- Y si sabes que tú eres más gilipollas, por qué te lo planteas? ( Rió malvadamente )

Pepa- Porque… Dios! Vigila la puerta!

Se alejó unos pasos riéndose descaradamente.

Pepa- Tocapelotas la niña…

Sacarme de quicio se había convertido en uno de los hobbys preferidos de esa cría… estaba heredando mi forma de ser y actuar, pero su inteligencia claramente superior, hacía que me las colara dobladas. No tardó ni treinta segundos en ponerse a mi lado de nuevo.

Pepa- Atenta, después de esto ya no le pareceré tan cerda a tu abuelo por tropezarme con un cubo, la reina de las cerdas va a ser tu tía Silvia

Metí la zarpa en el bote de nocilla, y tiré unos cuantos pegotes dentro de la taza del váter. Cogí la escobilla y empecé a expandirlo… no hace falta describir la imagen.

Ari- Qué asco…

Pepa- Ya ves ( Reí ) Va a flipar el yayo ( Tirando pegotes a la taza ) Toma, toma… y toma! ( Imitándola ) A ver como explicas esto

Ari- Oye… todo esto es para que lo vea el abuelo?

Pepa- Claro ( usando la escobilla )

Ari- Y si descubre que es chocolate?

Eso no se me había ocurrido. Pensé unos segundos, mientras dejaba la escobilla manchada dentro del váter tirada, y ponía unos cuantos trozos de papel higiénico adornando la bonita estampa. Negué con la cabeza.

Pepa- Imposible

Ari- Por qué?

Pepa- Pues porque no, para saberlo tendría que meter el dedo en los pegotes y después metérselo en la b…

A medida que decía la frase y me imaginaba la situación, mi voz se iba amargando por el asco… hasta que me entraron arcadas y no pude seguir. Los ojos se me aguaron, me puse roja… Me tapé la boca y el estómago, mientras la niña se partía de la risa.

Pepa- Dioss! ( Arcada ) Deja de hacerme imaginar movidas asquerosas, niña!

La empujé mientras se seguía riendo. Intenté recomponerme.

Pepa- Que asco por dios,… anda, vámonos antes de que vuelvan

… …

Horas más tarde, Ari y yo, solas en casa, veíamos la tele juntas en el sofá. Yo estaba tirada a lo largo de este, y Ari sobre mí. La complicidad ya era enorme… quien lo diría. No pasó mucho tiempo más, hasta que ocurrió lo que yo ansiaba… el timbre de la puerta empezó a sonar insistentemente. Ari levantó la cabeza y me miró, sonreí.

Pepa- Abre, abre, que es tu tía ( Riendo )

Ari se bajó para abrir… y en 20 segundos tenía a la bestia en el salón. Ni me levanté… e hice mal, porque su bolso estampó en mi cara.

Silvia- GILIPOLLAS!

Me levanté algo dolorida… intentando disimular la risa.

Pepa- Pero qué te p…?

Silvia- QUÉ ME PASA A MI? QUE TE PASA A TI! QUE ESTÁS TOCADA DE LA CABEZA! ALGUIEN SE HA COLADO EN MI CASA Y HA DEJADO EL BAÑO COMO UNA TABERNA DE CARRETERA, Y ESE ALGUIEN ERES TÚ! QUIEN IBA A HACER SEMEJANTE GILIPOLLEZ SI NO?

Pepa- No sé de que me hablas…

Me crucé de brazos y miré para un lado, riéndome.

Silvia- Y ENCIMA TE RÍES? NO TE HAGAS LA TONTA, QUE LO SABES PERFECTAMENTE! TÚ SABES COMO SE HA PUESTO MI PADRE?

FLASHBACK*

SILVIA

Acababa de llegar de ver a mi madre. Mi padre me había llevado hasta allí, pero no se había quedado mucho más que a saludar… las cosas estaban algo tensas. Lo había pasado bien, tenía ganas de verla… pero en ese momento estaba bastante cansada.

Dejé mis cosas en la cama, y me senté en ella. Me froté las sienes lentamente, me dolía un poco la cabeza… pero se me pasaría, sólo necesitaba silencio absoluto y..

D. Lorenzo-SILVIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Estridente pinchazo en las sienes. Me levanté corriendo, pensando que le había pasado algo a mi padre… aunque la voz que tenía no era precisamente de estar mal, llegué hasta el baño… y se me abrió la boca hasta los pies.

D. Lorenzo-Se puede saber qué cojones es esto?!

Balbuceé… no me lo podía creer.

Silvia- Yo… yo…

D. Lorenzo-Tú, tú ! PERO QUÉ FORMA ES ESTA DE CAGAR?! QUÉ ES ESTA GUARRADA?!

Silvia- Pero que yo no…!

D. Lorenzo- TÚ NO HAS SIDO? ( Negué con la cabeza ) AH, Y ENTONCES QUIEN HA SIDO? EL HOMBRE INVISIBLE? HA SUBIDO EL ENANITO DE PORCELANA DE JARDÍN A CAGAR, Y SE HA IDO, NO?! PERO QUIEN COÑO TE HA ENSEÑADO A TI ESTOS MODALES?

Señaló la taza insistentemente… empezaron a entrarme arcadas.

D. Lorenzo- Ahora te da asco, no?! Pues cuando te has puesto a cagar en modo fuego a discreción, no te ha dado tanto asco!

Silvia- Pero que yo no…!

D. Lorenzo-Hay que joderse, y yo presumiendo de hija y llamándole puerca a Miranda, comparada contigo es el mayordomo del algodón! Qué pasa, que todo lo malo se pega? La cerdez también? Marrana!

La lista de improperios fue interminable, incluso mientras allí, arrodillada, casi llorando, con múltiples arcadas, me obligó a limpiarlo. No hubo que ser un lince para saber quien estaba detrás de todo aquello.

… …

PEPA

Ni pude, ni quise evitarlo. Me descojoné a lo grande. Silvia empezó a darme pequeños puñetazos en el pecho mientras tanto, pero no me afectó.

Silvia- Eres una imbécil! Cómo se te ocurre…?!

Pepa- Oye pues cuando era a mí a quien llamaba cerda y me hacía limpiar la mierda de los demás tú te descojonabas viva, eh?!

Silvia- Te parece divertido hacerme limpiar tu…? Dios!

Pepa- Eh, tranquilita que era nocilla!

Me miró blanca como la pared.

Silvia- Que qué?!

Pepa- Hubieras preferido que no lo fuera? ( Riendo )

Silvia- Tú eres imbécil perdida, niña!

Ari se metió entre medias de las dos, tirando de Silvia… pensando que estaba a salvo.

Silvia- Y tú, pequeña traidora!

Ari- Qué?

Silvia- Sí, no te hagas la tonta! Que os acabo de ver abrazaditas en el sofá desde la ventana del jardín, lleváis todo este tiempo haciendo el teatro delante de mí, verdad?

Pepa- Ves! Encima un 2x1 en bromas, te las tragas todas pelirroja!

Silvia- Ah, pues genial! Te parecerá bien meter a la niña en todo esto!

Y a la niña se la sudó completamente. Se sentó en el suelo a ver los dibujos mientras nos chillábamos.

Pepa- Y me lo vas a decir tú? Tú! Que has sobornado a una de mis mejores amigas para que me entretuviese mientras me tendías la trampa de la pintada?

Silvia- Tampoco me hizo falta sobornarla mucho, no te creas! Al parecer todo el mundo tiene las mismas ganas de cerrarte la boca!

Pepa- Pues con tu sobrina tampoco ha sido muy difícil! Ya ves lo que ha tardado en darse cuenta de qué lado le conviene estar! Además, que no te metas! Yo haré lo que me salga del…

Silvia me miró con cara de asesina para que no continuara la frase, pretendiendo por lo menos que no le enseñara esas cosas a Ari.

Pepa-… del mondongo

Ari se giró ilusionada.

Ari- Qué guay! Pues a partir de ahora yo también voy a hacer lo que me salga del mondongo!

Levanté un pulgar en señal de aprobación, sonriéndola.

Silvia- De eso nada! O sea, que eres tú la que le enseña ese vocabulario!

Pepa- Sí, soy yo, salvo lo de " la tía Pepa es gilipollas ", que eso se lo has enseñado tú!

Silvia se ruborizó unos instantes.

Silvia- … tú te crees muy lista, no? Qué pasa, que no has tenido suficiente aún con limpiarte todo el instituto y la humillación pública, quieres recibir más?

Pepa- Cada vez que me hagas una putada allí estará Pepa para devolvértela, créeme, tú tienes una reputación que perder, yo no

Ari empezó a reír mirando la tele y a nosotras intercaladamente.

Silvia- Y tú de que te ríes?

Señaló la tele.

Ari- Que os parecéis al coyote y el correcaminos

Levanté las manos triunfalmente.

Pepa- Ah! Me pido el coyote!

Silvia me miró con una ceja levantada, suspirando cansinamente.

Silvia-… Pepa, el coyote es el tonto

Me quedé unos instantes en silencio.

Pepa- Ya claro, porque tú lo digas, espérate al final de la serie!

Silvia- Que no tiene final! So tonta, que eres tonta perdida! ( Me empujó )

Pepa- No tiene final porque tú lo digas! A caso los has creado tú?! ( La empujé )

Silvia me agarró y empezamos a zarandeárnos.

Silvia- Sí! Quédate al coyote, si eres igual de lerda!

Pepa- Y tú igual de repelente que el bicho ese azul!

Entre empujones y tirones, caímos en el sofá peleando. Ari se dispuso a mirar sonriente.

Silvia- … que me sueltes!

Pepa- Estoy hasta las narices de tus repelencias!

Apreté sus brazos con fuerza mientras forcejeábamos.

Silvia- Que me haces daño!

Pepa- Ah si? No te gustaba tanto sacarme parecidos?! Pues mira! ( La apreté más fuerte y ella chilló ) NO CABREES A KING KONG!

Silvia- Suéltame, animal!

Pepa- RÍNDETE Y ADMITE QUE SOY MEJOR QUE TÚ!

Silvia- NO!

… Y tampoco hubo mucha más historia. Seguimos caneándonos hasta que llegó Lola, puso el grito en el cielo y nos separó a escobazos. Silvia se largó herida en su orgullo… pero tampoco se dejó derrotar. Y así se sucedió la semana siguiente…

… ….

LUNES

SILVIA

En el recreo, fui a buscar a la que iba a ser mi cómplice por las buenas o por las malas… y la encontré jugando a la comba con otras niñas. Me la llevé de la mano a un lugar apartado.

Silvia- Tú y yo tenemos que hablar

Ari- Sigues enfadada conmigo…? ( Con carita triste )

Aquella carita hizo mella en mi enfado… esa niña estaba heredando las peores artimañas de cada una de sus tías.

Silvia- Un poco… pero se me pasará si me ayudas con algo

Ari- Con qué? ( Sonriente )

Silvia- Verás… aquí hay un conflicto familiar ( La niña asintió como si ya lo hubiera escuchado antes )… mira, voy a ir directa al grano. Tu tía Pepa es una chula y una bocazas, y el otro día se… bueno, OS pasastéis con la bromita de la nocilla

Ari bajó la cabeza.

Silvia- Pero… como soy buena, si me ayudas a devolvérsela, te perdono

Ari- Es que no puedo…

Silvia- Cómo que no puedes? Por qué?

Ari- Porque soy del club…

Me extrañé.

Silvia- De qué club?

Ari- Del club de adorar a Pepa…

Suspiré incrédula… quizá había llegado demasiado tarde para recuperarla y encarrilarla al buen camino… o quizá no.

Silvia- Cuánto te paga?

Estaba segura de que había dinero de por medio con una mafiosa como Pepa. La niña ni se inmutó.

Ari- Dos euros

Silvia- Genial, toma

Saqué cinco euros de mi cartera y se los tendí. La niña sonrió abiertamente.

Silvia- Tómatelo como una colaboración, ella no sabrá nada.

Ari- Qué tengo que hacer?

… …

PEPA

Corría por un campo sin parar. Corría, corría… y nada más. Tenia sed, ganas de ir al baño, estaba cansada… era horrible.

Pepa- Pero cuánto queda…?

A mi alrededor no había nadie más, solo yo. Corrí mucho más… una distancia que se alargó inmensamente en el tiempo, estaba desesperada, sentía que iba a explotar. A lo lejos, un pequeño edificio.

Pepa- Un baño…?!

Corrí, y aunque la distancia parecía que aumentaba cuando daba un paso, al fin llegué rápidamente y… y…

… me sobresalté en la cama al sentir algo que no debía sentir. Miré las sábanas horrorizada, rezando para que no fuera lo que pensaba que iba a ser… y lo fue. Las sábanas empapadas, mi cara un poema, mi orgullo en la basura y…

… miré hacia mi lado: mi mano metida en un vaso de agua. La vergüenza dio paso a la mayor de las rabias.

Pepa- …Silvia!

… ….

MARTES

SILVIA

Había sido fácil convencer a Ari, y sabiendo de quien estaba heredando el comportamiento, estaba segura de que el plan había salido a la perfección. Sentada en la mesa de clase, con Paula y Sara a mi lado, me sentí inquieta por el momento en el que Pepa entrara por la puerta.

Hablábamos sobre la excursión, viendo las fotos, comentándolas… y Pepa entró en clase. Estaba hecho, lo llevaba escrito en la cara. Aquel gesto de vergüenza interior, cuando ella solía entrar a los sitios con el cuello estirado y la prepotencia reluciendo, la delató. Subí la voz al hablar.

Silvia- Pues la excursión estuvo bien, pero nos faltó cantar canciones de excursión en el autobús, como cuando éramos pequeñas…

Paula- Qué dices Silvia? ( Riendo por lo que acababa de decir )

Silvia- Que sí, por ejemplo… como era aquella canción ( Haciendo que pensaba )… ah, si… ( Canté ) Pepaaa se ha hecho pis en el saco de dormir…!

Mis dos amigas me miraron flipando sin entender, y luego a Pepa que estaba justo en frente de nosotras pasando por la puerta… lo había escuchado perfectamente. Abrió mucho los ojos, y por unos instantes pareció ruborizarse… intentó cambiar el gesto al de siempre, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Paula- … qué… qué dices…?

Sara- Pepa? En… en serio?!

Pepa me miró con cara de asesina, sólo faltó la puntilla.

Silvia- … MEONA!

Tras decir levantándome de la silla como alma que lleva el demonio, ella tiró su mochila al suelo y se intentó echar sobre mí como un resorte, hecha una furia. Corrí por los pasillos, muriéndome de la risa, con ella detrás… amenazándome de muerte.

… …..

PEPA

Arrodillada, giré la muñeca repetidamente. Farfullé, muerta de la rabia.

… me había meado en la cama! Yo! qué coño, era el terror de todo el mundo, lo peor de aquella pequeña ciudad y… me había meado en la cama! Encima la gente se había enterado, y no solo Sara y Paula. Sabía que nadie había sido capaz de reíse de mí por el miedo que me tenían, pero media clase lo había oído y se lo había contado a la otra media… lo sabía, lo notaba.

Ahora iba a ser el hazmerreír de todos aquellos pringados, aunque fuera a las espaldas… pero no por mucho tiempo, de eso nada. Podía hacer que su padre me odiara, podía hacer que Lola me odiara… podía hacerme quedar como una cerda, pero mi reputación… no, eso sí que no.

Pepa- Por ahí no paso… ( farfullé )

Sentí dos presencias a mis lados, y no debería, porque se suponía que la clase debía estar vacía para el recreo.

Pepa- No quiero ni una puta risa ( Sin cejar en mi acción )

Sara- Que no venimos a eso…

Pepa- Ya, me vais a decir que no venís de parte de esa… de esa rata pelirroja!

Paula- Que no, de verdad… sólo veníamos a pedirte, que por favor.. pares esto, no habéis tenido suficiente ya?

Noté como se reprimían la risa… y como se les cortó de golpe cuando las miré.

Pepa- No, no me voy a rendir, a mí esta no me va a dejar como el bufón delante del mundo, que va!

Sara- Nada, como el que oye llover…

Paula- Pepa, en serio… vais a acabar mal con tanta bromita… os estáis meando fuera del tiesto!

Descojone máximo. Me levanté de golpe para encararme con las dos, que asustadas pero sin dejar de reírse, se echaron hacia atrás.

Pepa- Os lo estáis pasando bien, no?! Os digo una cosa, no sé como coño se ha colado en mi cuarto a media noche, lo que sí sé es que ha necesitado ayuda, y me voy a acabar enterando de quien de las dos ha sido esta vez ( Señalándolas ) Y cuando lo haga, no vais a tener ciudad para correr y evitar que os meta esto por el culo ( Apuntándolas con el objeto )

Paula- Pepa…que… que esta vez no hemos sido nosotras…

Sara- Oye que yo no he sido ninguna de las veces!

Pepa- Ya, tú no, pero esta traidora sí ( Apuntando a Paula )

Me encaminé hacia mi mesa a la vez que sonaba el timbre, con Sara siguiéndome y sentándose a mi lado.

Sara- Pepa, de verdad te merece la pena?

Soraya y Duna entraron en clase, junto al resto de los demás alumnos.

Pepa- Por supuesto que sí, esta se ha creído la reina del mambo, pero se le va a quitar el cachondeo pronto…

Sara- Pepa… yo creo que ya te ha demostrado que está a tu altura con las putaditas…

La miré con cara de asesina.

Pepa- Puede que sea buena, aunque pareciera tonta cuando la compramos, pero no me va a ganar en mi terreno… me niego

Soraya- Buenos días! Vamos a empezar con la clase de hoy…

Reparé en como Duna evitaba mirar hacia mi sitio… la gente se dirigió a sus sillas para tomar asiento.

Sara- Y qué vas a hacer?

Pepa- De momento deleitarme en tres… dos… uno…

Silvia se fue a sentar y… cuando lo hizo la silla cedió para atrás debido a los tornillos ausentes que le acababa de quitar con mi herramienta. La hostia fue tan monumental como las risas, las caras de susto de Duna y Soraya… pero no tanto como el rubor de Silvia al escuchar las mofas de los demás con un gran dolor de culo y la falda de corbata, enseñando las bragas a medio instituto.

Pepa- Toma ya!

… ….

Encantada era poco para definir mi estado anímico. El momento hostiazo en bragas había ganado de largo al cachondeíto por mi accidente nocturno. Silvia estuvo todo el día con la cabeza gacha, y sentada de medio lado por el dolor. Esta vez no hubo culpables, ya que no se pudo demostrar nada.

Estaba en la cocina, dando vueltas por allí antes de comer… lo mejor de todo es que encima, ese día Silvia comía en casa.

Lola- Bueno, yo voy a la ducha, fríe tú los huevos Silvia

Silvia- Yo? Y por qué no ella? ( Señalándome )

Lola- Porque ella ha puesto la mesa, venga, menos quejas!

Lola desapareció, y yo me quedé allí mirando a Silvia con superioridad, riéndome.

Pepa- Un día redondo, eh pelirroja?

Silvia- Olvídame, imbécil

Reí un poco más, y después me giré para mirar por la ventana. Seguí picándola.

Pepa- Cuidado con cómo haces mis huevos que soy muy exigente, a ver si me los vas a quemar que eres una torpe… ya lo has dejado claro esta mañana en clase ( Riendo )

Oí su voz a mi espalda.

Silvia- No, tranquila… los quieres poco hechos?

Pepa- Ahá!

Silvia- Pues genial, aquí los tienes, como a ti te gustan!

Dos impactos en mi cabeza… dos yemas con sus claras resbalando por mi pelo… ese que me acababa de lavar hace unos segundos.

Pepa- Pero qué coño…?!

Me giré hecha una furia.

Silvia- Shh, shh! Cuidadito, que está mi hermana aquí al lado… no querrás que te escuche y te ponga a fregar toda la casa de nuevo, verdad? O sí?

Pepa- Te vas a…!

Silvia- Que sí, ala! Desfilando a la ducha! A ver como le explicas a Lola que te has enmarranado toda la ropa, ya verás que ilusión le hace después de limpiar tus sábanas ( Sonriente )

… …

Habían pasado un par de horas de miradas asesinas, puyitas… y una gran bronca de Lola por aquello de las sábanas… cuando le expliqué lo sucedido me miró entre con pena e incredulidad… no pude contarle lo del vaso, claro… pero ya no me importaba.

Lola se había ido a trabajar, y Silvia y Ari estaban en el sofá medio sopas viendo la tele. Eso me dejó tiempo más que de sobra para actuar. Dejé unas galletas en una bandeja en el sofá, eran las típicas oreo.. sabía que a Ari no le gustaban, pero a la pelirroja le volvían loca. Más de una vez la había visto devorar varios paquetes de galletas enteros.

Tras unos minutos, oí como alguien venía hacia la cocina adormilada… Silvia. Me escondí en mi habitación, y esperé a que entrara en la cocina… entonces la seguí. Cuando llegué a la cocina pude ver que la carne era débil ante la tentación, así que me dispuse a disfrutar del espectáculo que tanto tiempo y paciencia me había costado conseguir.

Pasó olímpicamente del vaso de leche, llevándose un par de galletas a la boca de una vez y masticando. Su cara de placer y debilidad fue cambiando gradualmente… hasta una de asco y espanto, era por el sabor horrible de las galletas.

La miré desde el marco de la puerta, y llamé su atención con una gran sonrisa y un sonoro borboteo. Me miró.

Pepa- Qué? Están ricas las galletas rellenas de…ESPUMA PARA EL HORNO?!

Volví a apretar el botón del bote, salpicándole a ella con el mejunje. Se giró rápidamente para escupir lo que llevaba en la boca, entre toses y gemidos de disgusto.

Pepa- Si es que hay que tener cuidado con lo que te metes en la boca, te lo digo siempre!

Reí a carcajadas, para cuando quiso cogerme… yo ya no estaba ahí.

… ….

MIERCOLES

PEPA

Llegué a clase a primera hora de la mañana. Después del cigarro que me había echado en la puerta, se me había quedado la boca seca como un trapo. Llegué bastante adormilada… y me llevé una grata sorpresa al ver uno de estos chicles rellenos de sabores. Sonreí. ( Podría ser más estúpida? )

Sara llegó a mi altura.

Sara- Y eso?

Pepa- Un regalito, pues me viene de puta madre!

Sara- Te lo vas a comer? Si no sabes ni de quien es…

Pepa- Pues de una admiradora, de quien va a ser, que cosas más tontas dices

Comprobé que el chicle no hubiera estado abierto de antes.. por si las moscas. Y tras verificar que no lo estaba, lo saqué de su envoltorio y me lo metí en la boca… arrepintiéndome poco después. A mi cabeza vino la imagen de Silvia comiéndose las galletas infernales para el horno… y me llamé estúpida mil quinientas veces por haber caído en lo mismo un día después.

Pero… no sabía a espuma. Era un sabor horrible, asqueroso, … me empezaron a dar arcadas, cuando Silvia llegó a mi lado.

Silvia- Una vez más queda demostrada mi superioridad… como verás yo he sido más sutil inyectando el sabor en el chicle con una jeringuilla… genial, verdad? ( Sonrió )

Pasó por mi lado para irse, mientras Sara palmeaba mi espalda a la vez que yo tosía muerta del asco y de la angustia. Silvia se acercó a mi oído para susurrar…

Silvia- Por cierto… no te quiero ni contar lo que lleva dentro

Besó mi oído… y se fue carcajeándose como una mala de Disney.

… ….

SILVIA

Un par de horas después de mi jugada, me encontraba en el pasillo hablando con Paula triunfalmente.

Paula- Cuando lo vais a dejar?

Silvia- Cuando deje de tocarme las narices y reconozca que no es mejor que nadie!

Paula- O sea, nunca

Silvia- Ella verá, yo tengo mucha resistencia, y paciencia ni te cuento

Cambiamos de tema durante un rato, hasta que Pepa pasó por mi lado.

Silvia- Hombre! Qué tal ese sabor de boca?

Pepa- Muy graciosa pelirroja… mira, me estoy cansando ya de este juego Silvia

Parecía apenada. Punzada en el pecho… estúpidos sentimientos.

Silvia- … de verdad?

Pepa- Sí, es que he estado pensado y… vamos a acabar mal al final, y yo no te quiero perder por esta chorrada de a ver quien puede más

Miré a Paula… una vez más, conmovida por la situación.

Silvia- Pues… no sé que decirte… no me lo esperaba…

Pepa- Va, paces?

Su carita inocente me conmovió… y cuando me abrazó en medio del pasillo, de todo el mundo,… se me cortó la respiración. Sonreí y me abracé a ella, acariciando su espalda. Ella hizo lo mismo con mi pelo… se separó de mí.

Pepa- Luego nos vemos, vale?

Silvia- Vale

Sonreí e intenté disimular mi cara de tonta mientras veía como se alejaba por el pasillo.

Paula- Esto… Silvia…

Silvia- Qué? ( Sonriendo )

Paula- Yo… lamento cortarte el momento mimosín pero… quizá… deberías… mirarte el pelo…

La miré extrañada. En cuanto volví a mirar a Pepa, y la vi al fondo del pasillo riendo y tirándome un beso… caí. Me toqué el pelo por la parte de atrás rápidamente y… note el asqueroso tacto de ese ASQUEROSO chicle en mi pelo.

Silvia- Dios…! No! NO! MI PELO!

Enmarañado, horrible, apestoso… así quedó mientras Pepa huía por los pasillos.

… …

PEPA

Me metí en la ducha después de un largo día… pero genial. Ahora sí que Silvia estaba enfurecida, su pelo era su obsesión… me había dado lástima joderle su preciosa melena, pero la guerra era así…

Necesitaba una larga ducha, ese día estaba cansada. Sabía que Silvia había estado en casa, y me había andado con pies de plomo… pero nada. Parecía que ya se había rendido, yo había aprovechado la tarde para salir con Sara y hablar de nuestras cosas… cualquier sitio antes que estar con Silvia en casa, estaba segura de que tendría ganas de matarme.

Fui a lavarme el pelo, echándome una gran cantidad de champú en la cabeza, que empezó a resbalar por mi cuerpo… hasta ahí todo bien. Entonces… noté que el champú no se iba con nada, olía raro, era pringoso… era…

Pepa-… pero que pringue, que asco, que mierda es esta?!... MIEL?!

No había manera de quitarme esa asquerosidad del cuerpo, y menos del pelo. Fueron incontables las horas que pasaron hasta que conseguí deshacerme de toda esa mierda de mi pelo

JUEVES

SILVIA

Ese día no hubo mucha novedad… al menos por la mañana. Pero todo cambió por la tarde, sospechosamente mi móvil no había dejado de sonar aquel día, incluido de madrugada… y era ella, claro que era ella, aunque nadie contestaba al otro lado yo lo sabía. Nadie más que ella era tan imbécil y tenía tanto tiempo libre. A penas había podido dormir en toda la noche, ya que no podía apagar el móvil… necesitaba tenerlo encendido para escuchar la alarma por la mañana.

Llegué por la tarde-noche a casa, con el móvil echando humo por las llamadas. Subí las escaleras hacia mi cuarto hecha una furia y cansada… muy cansada. Tenía ganas de refugiarme en mi cuarto… mala idea. En cuanto abrí la puerta, que sospechosamente estaba entornada, y pasé… un cubo de agua gélida aterrizó en mi cabeza.

Silvia- DIOS… TE ODIO, TE ODIO!

… …

Una hora más tarde regresé a mi cuarto… hubiera tardado menos si no hubiera sido porque al activar el secador, una nuble blanca de harina salió disparada hacia mi pelo, castigándolo de nuevo.

Entré en mi cuarto farfullando, rabiosa… y estallé cuando el móvil volvió a sonar. Me abalancé sobre él y descolgué la llamada.

Silvia- PEPA QUE TE DEN POR CULO!

Un silencio al otro lado… y después de un carraspeo.

Sara- Eh… qué…?

Fallo. Quizá debí mirar antes la pantalla.

Silvia- Joder, lo siento… pensaba que eras ella, lleva desde ayer llamándome al móvil y colgando sin dejarme dormir

Sara- Silvia, por Dios, parad ya esta tontería!

Silvia- No, ahora sí que no, tú sabes lo que le ha hecho a mi pelo? Me ha pegado un chicle repugnante, me han tenido que cortar un mechón enorme!

Sara- Joder… ( Riendo )

Silvia- Y no sólo eso, también son las llamadas, el cubo de agua que me ha caído nada más entrar en mi habitación y la harina en el secador del baño… está acabando conmigo mentalmente…

Oí un pequeño ruido que me pareció que provenía del armario, erróneamente. Me giré al instante.

Silvia- Pepa! Estás ahí?! … Pepa, como me des un susto te juro por Dios que no te vuelvo a hablar en la vida!

Un suspiró al otro lado de teléfono.

Sara- Silvia, Pepa está en casa… acabo de hablar con ella…

Silvia- Estoy paranoica… Cierro la ventana de mi cuarto, le echo el pestillo, bajo la persiana… y aún así sigue entrando en casa! No sé como lo hace…! ( Desesperada )

Sara- Silvia, ya en serio, tenéis que acabar con esto, os vais a volver locas al final!

Silvia- Esto se acabará el día que cierre su enorme boca, yo no me voy a rendir… de eso nada, esta vez se ha pasado, se ha metido con mi pelo… ya es algo personal… antes eran bromitas… ahora son putadas de las grandes, tres o cuatro al día!

Sara- Pues nada ( Resignada ) Ya sólo te queda una

Silvia- Cómo una? Tú sabes algo?

Sara- Qué?

Silvia- Lo sabes! Dímelo!

… ….

VIERNES

SILVIA

La noche del jueves me costó mucho dormirme… más que nada por el mal humor, pero al final se me había pasado. Sonó la alarma… al menos las llamadas habían cesado.

Empecé a sentir un picor en la cara… me rasqué. Estaba áspero.

Silvia- No… por favor, otra más no…

Abrí un ojo mientras el picor aumentaba cada vez más. Me miré la mano… tenía la cara totalmente embadurnada de… pasta de dientes?! El picor fue en aumento. Me incorporé hecha una furia, rascándome la cara, casi a punto de llorar por la impotencia. Miré la ventana del balcón… cerrada. Las persianas estaban echadas tal y como las dejé.

Silvia- … pero cómo lo hace?!

… ….

PEPA

Me senté en el muro que rodeaba el instituto, era la hora del recreo. Verle las ronchas en la cara a Silvia, junto con su mirada de psicópata… simplemente, no tenía precio. Sara se sentó a mi lado.

Sara- Hola ( con una sonrisa de medio lado ) Anda que ya te vale, le has dejado guapa

Pepa- Eso le enseñará, no es tan presumida? Pues toma!

Sara- En serio… cuando lo vais a dejar?

Me saqué un cigarro del paquete de tabaco y me lo puse en la boca.

Pepa- Pues fíjate que yo creo que pronto, Silvia ya está al límite. De aquí a que se rinda un cero coma dos.

Sara me miró con una sonrisa de medio lado y una mirada de desaprobación, negando con la cabeza. Me encendí el cigarro… el cual explotó dándome un susto de muerte cuando el fuego hizo contacto con el petardo que llevaba dentro. La gente que pasaba en ese instante, se descojonó ante mi grito de susto. Sara se carcajeó.

Sara- O un cero coma tres ( Riendo )

… ….

SILVIA

Me puse la ropa limpia después de la hora de gimnasia. Aquel día no me había importado nada tener que dar vueltas al patio como una tonta junto a los demás… por qué? Porque las burlas de los demás de la clase, dando grititos cada vez que pasaba Pepa, imitándola… me habían hecho la clase bastante amena.

Sonreí con superioridad, estaba dispuesta a llegar hasta el final. Me subí los vaqueros y los abroché, Paula parloteaba a mi lado. La escuché atentamente mientras me fui a calzar y… y note algo blando y pegajoso en el fondo de mis zapatillas. Paula me miró.

Paula- Oye… a ti no te huele a… a…?

Silvia- MIERDA!

Asintió repetidas veces con la cabeza.

Paula- Sí! Justo! Pero de donde viene? ( Asqueada )

Mientras se tapaba la nariz, yo supe sin ni siquiera mirar de donde procedía el olor. Me quité la zapatilla… y ahí estaba, una bonita y gran mierda inundaba de olor y presencia mi zapatilla y mi calcetín.

Pasar desapercibida con ese olor pegado todo el día a mí, fue más que imposible. La gente no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de ello… Pepa aportó bastante a la causa haciendo chistes sobre mierdas cada dos por tres.

… ….

Después de haberme duchado por vigésima vez, y sorprendida de no encontrarme ningún tipo de trampa en mi casa, fui a casa de Lola. Con la tontería de las bromas hacía mucho que no pasaba tiempo con Ari, y no iba a permitir que Pepa me fastidiara también en ese aspecto.

Llegué a casa de Lola, y al llamar al timbre y esperar que me abriera aquella imbécil… me sorprendí, fue Ari quien abrió. Después de repartirnos besos y arrumacos…

Silvia- Cómo es que me has abierto tú cariño? Estás sola?

Ari- No, es que la tía Pepa está durmiendo con la boca abierta en el sofá, como siempre después de comer

Silvia- Aaanda, no me digas? Mira que bien

Después de pedirle a Ari que no hiciese ruido, cerré la puerta y entré en el sofá. Sonreí malvadamente al ver a Pepa totalmente frita, roncando.

Silvia- Dios, que momentazo!

Ari- Qué pasa?

Silvia- Nada, que el señor me ha hecho un regalo por mi paciencia… cariño, hazme un favor. Ve a la cocina, y me traes el botecito que hay en el segundo cajón de la encimera

Me arrodillé frente a Pepa, frotándome las manos.

Silvia- Ya verás que divertido…

… …

PEPA

Abrí un ojo… y volví a cerrarlo. Ese sofá era el mal… era pisarlo mínimamente y quedarme roque. Me estiré… cuando noté algo raro. Volví a abrir un ojo… y vi a Silvia que me observaba desde el sofá de en frente, con Ari en las piernas. Las dos se reían.

Silvia- Buenas tardes

Intenté moverme.

Pepa- Qué… qué coño me has hecho?!

Silvia- Shh, esa boquita

Me miré, espantada.

Pepa- Ay va cómo te has sobrao, esto no tiene gracia!

Para ellas si que la tuvo, en cuanto me levanté las carcajadas aumentaron considerablemente. Tenia una mano pegada a la cara, la otra a la cintura por debajo de la camiseta. Miré hacia la mesa… y los temores se confirmaron al ver allí el bote de superglú.

Pepa- Pero… pero estás loca?! Cómo coño me quito esto?!

Silvia- Pues con mucho arte!

Me giré sobre mí misma horrorizada ante sus risas… corrí para ocultarme en mi habitación mientras Silvia me sacaba fotos con el móvil a la par que acompañaba mis movimientos cantando la Macarena.

… ….

En cuanto Lola llegó a casa, Silvia se escabulló rápidamente. Tras verme con las manos pegadas al cuerpo, y liar la de dios es cristo entre mis gritos de dolor para separarme la piel del pegamento, captó perfectamente la guerra que había entre nosotras. Eso le hizo entender todos los sucesos anteriores, incluidos los famosos dibujos en pared y trabajo.

Lola- Ya estáis dejando esa tontería, me oyes?!

Pepa- Ahh! Sí! Pero no tires!

Lola- Y como quieres que te despegue las manos sin tirar?

Pepa- Lola que duele! ( Tirón ) AHH!

Lola- Pues te aguantas! Te lo tienes merecido por andar todo el día haciendo trastadas como si tuvieras diez años, claro, ahora lo entiendo todo! Ahora entiendo por qué he estado todos estos días limpiando cosas tuyas como una negra! ( Tirón )

Pepa- AHH! Y a ella no la vas a decir nada?

Lola- A ella ya la pillaré, tú no te preocupes! Mañana quiero este asunto finiquitado, eh?!

Pepa- Que sí… pero no t…AHH! TIRES!

… ….

SÁBADO

PEPA

Era por la mañana… bastante tarde. Me levanté perezosa, me encantaban los fines de semana, así podía dormir toda la mañana… más o menos como en clase, pero con una cama. Caminé hasta la cocina para tomar algo. Al oír la televisión supuse que Ari estaría allí.

No había nadie más en la casa… o eso pensé hasta que al entrar en la cocina, vi a Silvia cerrando la nevera. Aquello activó todas mis alertas. Agarré la fregona, que estaba justo a mi lado y la apunté con ella.

Silvia- Pero qué hac…?

Pepa- ATRÁS! QUÉ ESTABAS HACIENDO?

Silvia- Co…coger un yogurt, tú estás loca o qué?

Dejé el mocho a dos centímetros de su cara.

Pepa- Ya, y una mierda! Tú te crees que soy gilipollas?

Silvia- De verdad quieres que te conteste a esa pregunta?

Pepa- No… no me vas a sacar de quicio, QUÉ HACÍAS?! CONTESTA O TE TRAGAS LA FREGONA!

Una voz a mi espalda.

Ari- Qué pasa?

Pepa- Qué pasa? Que esta arpía que tienes por tía estaba aquí en la cocina metida, haciendo a saber qué en mi contra

Silvia- Pepa… te voy a decir tres cosas. Una: apártame la fregona de la cara si no quieres que te rompa el palo en la cabeza. Dos: Me ha llamado Lola para que viniera a hablar contigo y solucionar todo esto… y Tres: LLEVO AQUÍ TODA LA MAÑANA, IMBÉCIL!

Ari- Es verdad

Silvia- Lo ves?

Pepa- Me estás diciendo que llevas aquí toda la puta mañana y yo no me he dado ni cuenta?

Silvia- Sí!

Pepa- MIENTES! ( Se sobresaltó ) ES MENTIRA, ESTÁS MINTIENDO! QUIEN ERES?!

Silvia- PERO QUIERES DEJAR DE HACER EL RIDÍCULO? ESTÁS PARANOICA!

Pepa- NO VOY A ESTARLO SI A CADA VEZ QUE ME GIRO ME LA LÍAS!

Silvia- Y TÚ QUÉ? FUISTE TÚ LA QUE EMPEZASTE!

Pepa- Y SOY YO LA QUE VA A ACABAR, TE DIJE QUE ME IBA A ENCARGAR PERSONALMENTE DE QUE TU VIDA FUERA UN INFIERNO Y LO MANTENGO, TE VOY A HUNDIR EN LA MIERDA!

Ari se posicionó entre las dos, mirándonos divertida. A aquella niña no le afectaba nada.

Silvia- AH SÍ?!

Pepa- SÍ!

Silvia- AH SÍ?!

Pepa- SÍ!

Silvia- Pues primero tendrás que cogerme!

Acto seguido utilizó a la niña de escudo, empujándola contra mí. Esto me hizo trastabillar para atrás y caerme, dejándole vía libre a Silvia que huyó pasillo abajo. Me levanté como un resorte empuñando mi fregona, buscándola por todas las habitaciones… con la caída, no había visto donde se metió. Me apoyé en el marco de la puerta del baño, de espaldas.

Pepa- Silvia… sal! No lo pongas más difícil, sabes que no tienes escapatoria!

Abrí la puerta con la fregona por delante… y nada. No estaba. Miré a Ari que reía a mis espaldas. Susurró.

Ari- Está ahí

Señaló mi habitación. Caminé sigilosamente hasta la puerta. Al más puro estilo geo, empujé la puerta con el pie abriéndola de golpe y entré amenazando con la fregona.

Pepa- Te has metido en un callejón sin salida!

Silvia estaba de espaldas a mí, justo enfrente de la tele de mi habitación, al lado del pequeño sofá.

Silvia- No lo creo..

Se giró lentamente… congelándome la sangre. Con una sonrisa maquiavélica, unas tijeras en la mano y los cables de la consola en la otra me miró amenazante.

Silvia- Se acabó el juego, suelta la fregona

Hice un amago de ir hasta ella. Metió los cables entre las hojas de las tijeras, a punto de cortarlos.

Silvia- HE DICHO QUE LA TIRES O LOS CORTO DE CUAJO!

Pepa- Vale, vale!

Deje la fregona en el suelo y levanté las manos.

Pepa- Venga, no hagas tonterías… suelta eso y te perdono

Silvia- Qué me perdonas? Tu flipas. De rodillas

Cuadré mandíbulas.

Pepa- Silvia… Silvia suelta esos cables que te juegas la vida, eh?

Silvia- HE DICHO DE RODILLAS, AL SUELO!

Me arrodillé rápidamente.

Pepa- Es un farol ( Tragué saliva )

Silvia- Sabes muy bien que no me tiro faroles. Ari, cachéala. No es por desconfiar eh? Pero ya sabemos los dos que eres una rata traidora

Pepa- Yo rata? Y tu una pedazo de zo…

Apretó ligeramente los cables con el filo de las tijeras, levantando una ceja.

Pepa- VALE, VALE, VALE! PARA! ( Levantando las manos )

Silvia- Que decías que soy?

Pepa- Una… Una pedazo de mujer como un castillo

Dio unos pasitos hacia el lado, con la cabeza alta, satisfecha. Ari se dedicó a tocarme la cara, tirarme del pelo suavemente, apretarme la nariz… parecía que no tenía ni idea de lo que la palabra cacheo significaba, o sí la tenía pero estaba aprovechando la coyuntura.

Silvia- Continua

Pepa- … y eres guapa ( Apretó los cables ) MUY GUAPA! ( Otra vez ) LA MÁS GUAPA DEL INSTITUTO Y DEL PUEBLO ENTERO… POR DIOS, NO LO HAGAS!

Silvia- Y… tú dirías que soy más guapa que tú?

Apreté los dientes.

Pepa- Claro que lo eres… donde va a parar… eres preciosa, la que más

Silvia- Vale, está bien, ya me he cansado de halagos, pasemos al plato fuerte. Ríndete.

Abrí los ojos con fuerza.

Pepa- Qué…?

Silvia- Que te rindas, ahora mismo. Dilo en alto, di que te rindes, que soy mejor que tú

Pepa- No… no me voy a rendir ( Tragué saliva )

Silvia- Ah no?

Pepa- No… porque…PRIMERO TENGO QUE HACER ESTO!

Me giré rápidamente para coger su bolso, el cual había lanzado a mi cama al llegar a mi habitación. Había cometido un error muy grave.

Silvia-…Suelta eso!

Pepa- Que te jodan! ( Reí superior ) Ahora qué, eh?

Aún de rodillas.

Silvia- Si tocas algo de ese bolso, o mueves un solo músculo te quedas sin consola y sin marcianitos

Pepa- Marcianitos… más tonta y no naces

Fue a cortar los cables.

Pepa- Yo que tú no lo haría!

Silvia- Ah, no? Y qué vas a hacer?

Saqué su móvil, enseñándoselo.

Pepa- Pues verás, como buena rata tramposa siempre llevo un as en la manga… era el arma definitiva, devastadora… pero no me dejas más remedio que utilizarla

Silvia- Vas a agotarme el saldo? Qué mala eres ( Sarcástica )

Pepa- No, voy a enviarle el mensaje que escribí para tu madre y guardé en borradores ayer, cuando dejaste el bolso descuidado en el vestuario pensando que yo no estaba por ahí… antes de pisar la mierda, ya sabes ( Toqueteé los botones ) Y dice así… ( Carraspeé ) " Mamá, qué tal todo por allí? Yo muy bien, en este pueblo he aprendido a soltarme la melena. Ayer salí con mis amigas y me pillé mi primer pedo con tequila, esta mañana me he despertado en la habitación de un motel. No recuerdo ninguno de los nombres de los chicos con los que pasé la noche, pero me dieron tanta caña que aún no me he recuperado. Te quiere, Silvia "

Silvia palideció.

Silvia- N… no te creo, te lo estás inventando

Pepa- Ah si? Tú crees? Ari, lee la pantalla

La niña me obedeció, repitiendo palabra por palabra lo que acababa de decir yo, dejando a Silvia tocada y hundida. Sonreí.

Pepa- Y bien?

Silvia- No serás capaz

Pepa- Ponme a prueba

Silvia pareció dudar unos segundos.

Pepa- Cómo veo que mi oferta no te parece lo suficientemente generosa, te voy a ofrecer un plus.

Sorbí todos los mocos que fui humanamente capaz, y abrí el bolso de Silvia. Ella pudo ver horrorizada, como tenía la boca totalmente llena, a punto de vaciarla en su bolso.

Silvia- No! NO! POR DIOS, NO SEAS CERDA!

Nos miramos durante unos largos segundos.

Pepa- Y bien? ( Con la boca llena )

Silvia- … no

Pepa- Perdona? ( Sorprendida, con la boca llena )

Silvia- Pepa… todo este tiempo desde que te conocí, además de hacérseme eterno, he aprendido muchas cosas sobre ti.

Noté un nudo en la garganta.

Silvia- Está bien, podrías mandar ese mensaje… pero yo no tardaría nada en ir a mi padre y decirle que alguien me robó el móvil, así que no te serviría de nada. Pepa,… tú sabes que mi fachada de niña buena no conoce fronteras cuando me lo propongo, de verdad piensas que mi madre se creería algo así de mí, aunque fuera cierto? No… claro que no ( Sonrió ) … en cuanto al bolso, no tardaría nada en conseguir uno nuevo. Es lo que tiene tantos años de buen comportamiento ante mis padres… pero, hablemos de ti

Se acercó un poco más.

Silvia- Adoras esa máquina de videojuegos, te pegas las horas muertas sentada en frente de ella… son tu obsesión… eso, el fútbol, hacer el cafre, tocarme las narices… y del sexo no vamos a hablar, porque ya sabes, dime de que presumes… Por no hablar de la que te va a caer con Lola cuando vea que has destrozado algo taaaaaan valioso y caro… Así que, piensa, quien tiene más que perder… tú? ( Sonrió ) O yo?

Estaba acabada. Me había calado… me tiré un farol, y lo descubrió. No había nada que hacer. Silvia… me había ganado.

Silvia- Ahora, lentamente… te vas a tragar ese asqueroso pollo que tienes en la garganta, como tú lo llamas, vas a soltar mi bolso, mi móvil… y vas a decir que te rindes, y que yo soy mejor que tú. Vamos!

Fui a levantarme,… iba a rendirme, perder la reputación que tantos años me había costado construir. Cerré los ojos para no verme a mí misma traicionando todos mis principios. Levanté una de las rodillas para ponerme en pie, cabizbaja, hundida… cuando…

Lola- Holaaaa! Hoy he salido antes!

Subí la cabeza súbitamente. Sonreí como un condenado a muerte que se libra en el último momento. Miré a Silvia desafiante, contenta a más no poder. Ella negó con la cabeza, sabiendo que había tenido el triunfo tan cerca… pero lo había dejado escapar.

Lola llegó a nuestra altura, no reparó en la situación hasta después de saludar a Ari cariñosamente… y lo vio. Silvia mirándome con cara de psicópata, con los cables y las tijeras entre las manos. Yo de rodilla, mirándole sonriente, pero sin poder hablar debido a lo que contenía mi boca.

Lola- Pero qué está pasando aquí? Qué hacéis?

Ninguna de las dos respondió.

Lola- Silvia?

Silvia- Pregúntale a ella ( Mirándome )

Lola- Qué está pasando Pepa? ( Cabreada )

Intenté hablar… pero fueron palabras inteligibles.

Ari- Es que tía Pepa ha perseguido a tía Silvia por toda la casa, y han acabado aquí. Tía Silvia amenaza a tía Pepa con cortarle los cables de la play, y tía Pepa a tía Silvia con destrozarle el bolso y mandarle un mensaje raro a su madre.

Lola nos miró boquiabierta, alucinada.

Ari- Ah, y tía Pepa no te puede contestar porque tiene la boca llena de babas

Lola- Pero… pero será posible!

Lola caminó hasta a mí y me obligó a levantarme cogiéndome por una oreja. Me levanté al instante, pero ni siquiera el dolor me obligó a borrar la sonrisa.

Lola- Y tú, suelta eso ahora mismo!

Silvia- Jolín, Lola espera un momento!

Lola- Pero qué momento ni que niño muerto? Que lo tires, leñe!

Silvia- Pero es que Pepa estaba a punto de rendirse…!

Lola- Acabáramos! Todavía seguís con la pamplina esa? Voy a tener que ponerme a repartir guantazos como si fuera vuestra madre? Yo qué os dije?!

Silvia- Pero es que…!

Lola- Ni es que ni asco, vamos!

Silvia- Ella primero!

Lola- Habrase visto… qué cruz, Dios mío! ( A ella ) Tú, suelta! ( A mí ) Y tú, traga!

Mientras Silvia bajaba las tijeras con fastidio, tragué con gran esfuerzo por la cantidad.. lástima, le hubiera dejado el bolso bonito. Lola nos cogió a las dos de las orejas.

Silvia/Pepa- Ahh! Lola!

Lola- ni Lola ni Lolo, vais a hacer las paces ahora mismo si no queréis que ponga yo orden, entendido?! ENTENDIDO?

Silvia/Pepa- Siii!

Lola- Pues ale, que yo lo vea.

Nos soltó y nos miramos frotándonos las orejas.

Lola- Daos un beso!

Pepa- Sí hombre!

Silvia- Tus ganas! ( A mí )

Lola- QUE OS DÉIS UN BESO O SACO LA ZAPATILLA, EH?!

Nos acercamos la una a la otra con disgusto, dejando un casi ficticio beso en la mejilla de la otra.

Lola- Eso es un beso de amigas? Un abrazo!

Pepa- Lola..!

Lola- Vamos!

Chasqueé la lengua y miré a Silvia. Me acerqué a ella y apartándonos la cara nos rodeamos con los brazos casi imperceptiblemente.

Lola- SENTIDO! UN ABRAZO SENTIDO!

SILVIA

Tuve que abrazarla ante la insistencia de Lola. Esta última se retiró nombrando a todos nuestros familiares, de la mano de Ari que aún reía divertida.

Lola- Tú a estas ni caso eh? A ver si contigo hay más suerte, corazón ( Mientras se alejaban )

Me rodeaba con sus brazos por los hombros. Mi cabeza pegada a su pecho, mis brazos rodeando su cintura… y mi corazón palpitando con fuerza. Podía acabarse el mundo, y a mí me hubiera dado igual… sabía que aunque hubiéramos estado con esas riñas, los sentimientos no se habían ido… lo que no supe hasta ese abrazo, es que no sólo no se habían ido, sino que habían regresado con más fuerza.

Me separé lentamente de ella. Su cara a pocos centímetros de la mía. Me sonrió divertida… no sonreía de la misma manera que a mi me hubiera gustado. Quizá ella no estaba sintiendo lo mismo que yo. Me acerqué despacio a su cara, iba a besarla, me armé de valor… iba a hacerlo y…

Lola- NIÑAS, SI HABÉIS ACABADO YA DE HACER EL INDIO VENIR AHORA MISMO A PONER LA MESA!

Pepa miró hacia la puerta y se rió. Se separó de mí.

Pepa- Anda que vaya tela ( Riéndose ) Vamos?

Tiró de mi mano, haciendo que esta fuera recorrida por aquella electricidad que había empezado a echar de menos. No era exactamente lo que quería,… pero no sería el final. Lo haría.

Silvia- Vamos ( Sonreí )


	11. ¿Qué va a pasar?

*CAP.11: "¿QUÉ VA A PASAR?"*

PEPA

Apreté los botones con fuerza.

Pepa- No! NO!

" GOOOOOL! "

Pepa-… MIERDA!

Llevaba toda la tarde jugando a la consola, totalmente abstraída.

Ari- Te han vuelto a marcar ( Riendo )

Pepa- Ya, ya lo he visto

Ari- Eres un poco mala, no?

La fulminé con la mirada, parando el juego.

Pepa- Vamos a ver niña, dos cosas… una, tu tía Pepa es la ama en todo, pero sobre todo en los videojuegos, y dos, eso ha sido un fuera de juego como un castillo

Ari- Y las otras veces qué ha sido?

Me quedé mirándola sin saber qué responder.

Pepa- Ñañaña, a callar! ( Reanudando el juego )

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió a mi espalda. Llevaba tanto tiempo inmersa en el juego, sentada en aquel sofá, que ni me había inmutado del timbre de la puerta. Menos mal que ese día Lola no trabajaba, porque si no la persona que hubiese llamado se hubiera quedado en la calle esperando a que abrieran.

Silvia- Holaaa!

Ari- Hola!

Murmuré algo inteligible a modo saludo, sin despegar la vista de la tele. Ari se levantó a saludar a Silvia. Algunos arrumacos más tarde…

Pepa- Podéis bajar la voz? Estoy en un momento bastante complicado de mi vida

Silvia- Qué?

Ari- Que va perdiendo

Silvia- Ah… Pepa, deberías mirarte la adicción que tienes con los videojuegos

Pepa- Que sí, que sí… falta! ESO ES FALTA! ( A la tele ) Buah!

Silvia se agachó quedando a la altura de Ari.

Silvia- Qué le pasa?

Ari- Que está enfadada porque es muy mala

Silvia- Ya veo… cariño, por qué no vas al salón a ver los dibujos un rato? Tu tía y yo tenemos que estudiar

Pepa- …PERO TÓCALA, JODER!

Ari- Vale!

Ari desapareció de la habitación. Silvia vino hacia mí y se puso entre la tele y yo. Empecé a esquivarla intentando ver la pantalla.

Silvia- Pepa!... Oye!

Pepa- Quítate de en medio Sil!

Silvia- Puedes dejar el juego un rato? Tenemos que…

Pepa- Venga… venga! GOL! GOOOOOL! ( Removiéndome en el sofá )

Silvia me miró con cara de poker.

Pepa- Mira que golazo, niña!

Silvia se rindió y tras suspirar sonoramente, tomó asiento en mi cama sacando algunos libros. Casi media hora después, entre mis gritos de júbilo, se cansó de esperar.

Silvia- Pepa, puedes dejarlo ya? Te recuerdo que tenemos un trabajo pendiente e IMPORTANTE que hacer

Pepa- Sí, sí, ya… ( Pasando )

Silvia- No, sí, sí no, ahora!

Pepa- Espera que me maten! ( Quejumbrosa )

Silvia- Que te maten? Pero si estás jugando al fútbol!

Pepa- ALA! Ya me han marcao por tu culpa!

Silvia se levantó de mi cama, ya harta, y sin que yo pudiera hacer nada apagó la consola súbitamente.

Pepa- EHHH! NO!

Silvia- Ahora ya me escuchas?

Pepa- Pero tú sabes lo que has hecho?

Silvia- Sí, acabar con esa espiral en la que estás metida

Pepa- Pero que iba de puta madre!

Silvia- Qué vas a ir de puta madre si llevo media hora escuchando " Gooool del Barcelona en el minuto 20… en el minuto 28… en el minuto 33… en el min…"

Pepa- Eso es mentira! Es que… es que… ( Mirando para todos lados ) Es que me he pillado al barça pa jugar, qué pasa?

Silvia- Tú? Vamos, por favor! Si eres más merengue que los pasteles de la tienda de la esquina, no me fastidies Pepa

Pepa- Y tú desde cuando sabes de fútbol?

Silvia- Desde que tengo que escucharte todo el santo día hablando de él!

Pepa- De acuerdo, vale ( Dejé el mando en el sofá ) Lo dejo, pero vas a tener que cargar en la conciencia con lo que acabas de hacer por las noches, serás capaz?

Silvia sonrió y fue a por los libros. Me giré en el sofá.

Pepa- Eres capaz? Tienes el corazón negro

Silvia- Que sí, venga ven

Pepa- Pfff… ( Levantándome )

Silvia- Pepa, te quiero con ánimos para hacerlo eh?

La miré sonriente.

Pepa- Sí?

Silvia- Sí ( Ojeando páginas )

Pepa- Venga, vale

De pie, tiré de mi camiseta para arriba subiéndomela hasta el pecho para quitármela.

Silvia- Pero qué…?

Pepa- Túmbate en la cama que te voy a meter un 7-0

Silvia- PEPA!

Cuando me bajé la camiseta otra vez donde estaba, empecé a reírme sin parar por la cara que había puesto Silvia. Nunca la había visto tan roja.

Silvia- Pa… para hacer el tra…trabajo! Animal, salida!

Reí más fuerte y me senté a su lado.

Silvia- Que siempre estás pensando en lo mismo..!

Pepa- Ya ves… joe Silvia, es entendible, que llevo mucho tiempo sin….

Esto lo dije a modo chiste, pero a ella no pareció hacerle mucha gracia.

Silvia- Ya, desde que te tiraste a Duna exactamente, no?

Planchazo. La miré con los ojos muy abiertos. A qué había venido eso? Si no fuera porque me había dejado más que claro que éramos SÓLO amigas, hubiera dicho que estaba celosa. Hice el gesto de quitarme un puñal mientras me miraba.

Pepa- Y esa puñalada así de pronto?

Silvia- Bueno… es la verdad, no?

Pepa- Ya, pero es que cualquiera diría que te molesta

Me levanté para ir hacia la mesa y mirar el móvil, aquella puyita hacia Duna me había hecho pensar en que tenía que hablar urgentemente con ella, no podía dejarlo más. Silvia empezó a balbucear algunas palabras, pero estaba tan absorta pensando en Duna y en lo que tenía que hacer que no la escuché.

Silvia- Pepa… verás, es que… yo… la verdad es que a mí si que me moles…

Me giré sin haber escuchado absolutamente nada.

Pepa- Bueno, empezamos?

Silvia me miró desconcertada.

Silvia- Has escuchado lo que te he dicho?

Pepa- El qué? Estabas hablando?

Silvia- Sí… te decía que…

Pepa- Joder ( Cortándola ) Lo siento, es que estaba pensando en que tengo que hablar con ella

Silvia- Con quien? ( Perdida )

Pepa- Con quien va a ser? Con Duna

Silvia- Ya… con Duna… con quien va a ser ( Bajando la mirada )

Pepa- Bueno, lo intentaré mañana cara a cara porque está visto que el móvil no me lo va a coger nunca

Dejé el móvil en la mesa sin percibir la mirada de preocupación y dolor que me dirigió Silvia.

… …

Una hora después…

Estábamos las dos sentadas frente a la mesa, hoja va, hoja viene. Notaba a Silvia especialmente irascible esa tarde. Suspiró por decimoquinta vez en la tarde.

Pepa- Qué pasa?

Silvia- Joder Pepa, que vamos de culo, no lo ves?

Pepa- Tampoco es para tanto…

Silvia- Que no es para tanto? Con la tontería de las bromitas hemos desperdiciado una semana entera de trabajo, y es para mañana, por si no te habías dado cuenta.

La miré… acojonada, sí, esa era la palabra.

Pepa- Qué…?

Silvia- Ya veo que no te habías dado cuenta. Pues sí… nos vamos con esta a Septiembre también, ya lo verás, y mi padre se va a enfadar, y a mí me va a chillar y a ti… a ti te cuelga de un árbol

Pepa- A mí por que?

Silvia- Tú qué crees? Llevo toda la vida sacando sobresalientes y ahora que me junto contigo ya me quedan dos

Pepa- No, si al final siempre la culpa es mía, hay que joderse

Silvia- Pepa… si no es que yo lo piense así, pero mi padre sí que lo hará…

Pepa- Ya, si ya sabemos todos como piensa tu padre

El móvil de Silvia empezó a vibrar.

Silvia- Mira, hablando del rey de Roma…

Silvia empezó a mantener una conversación que, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, le hacía parecer cada vez más preocupada. Colgó.

Pepa- Qué pasa?

Silvia- Nada, mi padre … ( Preocupada )

Pepa- Está bien?

Me sonrió por la preocupación con la que se lo pregunté, después me acarició la cara.

Silvia- Sí, no te preocupes… estos días ha estado griposo y parece que ahora tiene fiebre… y se pone bastante insoportable

Pepa- Más?

La caricia pasó a ser un suave cachete.

Pepa- Oye… vete con él si quieres

Dudó unos instantes.

Silvia- Ya… y el trabajo?

Pepa- Que no te preocupes, en serio ( Me levanté ) Vete

Silvia- Pero es que es para mañana y…

Pepa- Bueno, yo lo termino

Silvia- Ya, claro

Levantó una ceja.

Pepa- Qué pasa, que no me ves capaz? ( Ofendida )

Silvia- No es eso, pero temo porque en mi parte del trabajo dibujes un pene, sabes? Llámame desconfiada

Reí.

Pepa- Joder, mira que eres rencorosa, pelirroja

Silvia- Pepa, que nos conocemos

Pepa- Que no te voy a dibujar nada, confía en mí!

Silvia- No sé…

Cogí sus manos, Silvia pareció dar un pequeño respingo.

Pepa- Por favor, confía en mí

Silvia- Estás segura? Pepa que es mucho, y es difícil y…

Pepa- Que sí! Vete con él anda

Silvia- Está bien… pero no le digas nada a Lola, que mi padre no quiere preocuparla y sólo es un resfriado… es que le encanta exagerar

Hice el gesto de cerrar la cremallera de mi boca. Sonrió y se acercó para dejarme un beso en la mejilla… si hubiera sido más avispada hubiera notado que a parte de dármelo demasiado cerca de la boca, también fue demasiado suave al dármelo… pero, después de haberme rechazado tantas veces, de decirme que me quería como amiga… se puede decir que ya no tenía ningún tipo de esperanza con ella, cosa que me hacía estar muy ciega.

… ….

Tres horas después…

Pepa- Ay va, quien coño me mandaría a mí abrir la boca?! ( Desesperada )

No sé para qué me había ofendido al pensar que Silvia insinuó que no iba a ser capaz, si es que no lo era! Ese trabajo era mortal.

Ari- Hola!

Di un bote en la silla.

Pepa- Coño! Qué susto! Esas son formas de entrar? Te voy a poner un cascabel para saber donde estás a cada momento, eh?

Rió.

Ari- Qué haces?

Pepa- Pues el imbécil seguramente

Ari- Eso no lo haces ya todo el tiempo?

La miré con una ceja levantada

Pepa- Tú hoy tienes ganas de irte caliente a la cama, no? Lo estás pidiendo a gritos

Ari- Qué es irse caliente a la cama?

Por unos momentos reí por el doble sentido, tras darme cuenta de que era una niña y superar las ganas de decirle algo impropio…

Pepa- Meterte cuatro guantazos de canto ( Sin dejar de mirar la pantalla del ordenador )

Ari- Y tienen que ser cuatro exactamente?

Pepa- Sí

Ari- Por qué?

Pepa- Porque es la medida perfecta

Ari- Y por qué?

Pepa- Porque yo lo digo ( Perdiendo la paciencia )

Ari- Y por q…?

Me giré de golpe en la silla

Pepa- Yo qué te he dicho mil veces de desquiciar a la gente?

Ari- Pueees… ( pensativa ) que lo haga siempre que pueda todas las veces que pueda, menos contigo

Pepa- Entonces por qué rallas?

Ari- Porque es divertido!

Me levanté bruscamente y la niña pegó un gritito apartándose.

Pepa- Te voy a meter la cabeza en el vater, mocosa de m…!

Voz- Pepaaa!

Miré para todos lados.

Pepa- Qué ha sido eso…?

Riendo, Ari se sacó de la espalda el teléfono, el cual había tenido allí escondido durante toda la conversación sin que yo me diera cuenta.

Ari- Es para ti ( Dándomelo )

Pepa- Y ahora me lo dices?! Trae!

Se lo quité de malas maneras y me volví a sentar. Ari huyó riéndose.

Pepa- Si?

Silvia- Te parecerá bonito amenazar así a una cría inocente

Pepa- Cría inocente? Como se nota que tú no vives con ella

Silvia- En fin… cómo lo llevas?

Tragué saliva. Le decía la verdad? Mentía?

Pepa- … Bien

Mentí.

Silvia- Seguro?

Pepa- Que sí

Silvia- Pepa, que si no puedes yo te…

Pepa- Tú me nada! Que sí puedo, que no soy tonta!

Silvia- Valeee! Relájate! Te noto agobiada, seguro que…?

Pepa- Y dale, qué pasa? Que soy mongola y no puedo hacerlo yo sola o qué?

Se hizo un largo silencio… algo me dijo que Silvia me había pillado.

Silvia- Pepa, dime la verdad, no llevas ni dos páginas… verdad?

Silencio.

Silvia- Lo sabía…

Pepa- Que no! Que voy de puta madre, no seas pesada! Yo me pongo ahora al máximo y… y pim pam, pim pam, me saco diez folios

Otro largo silencio. Suspiró.

Silvia- … Pepa, son treinta como mínimo.

Pepa- QUÉ?!

Silvia- Lo ves! Pepa, vamos a suspender, y mi padre me mata y…

Pepa- Que no vamos a suspender, joder! Fíate un poco de mí!

Silvia- Pero…

Me desesperé.

Pepa- Lo que no se puede es que esté yo aquí dándolo todo y me hagas un ralla-cuelga en medio, es que luego nos quejamos del acabado del trabajo, es que no me dejas trabajar! NO ME DEJAS TRABAJAR! ( Dí un golpe al teclado del ordenador )

Silvia- Pero qué dices?!

Pepa- Que me lo barnices! Venga, hasta mañana!

Silvia- Pero…!

Colgué.

Pepa- Esta se cree aquí la más lista del mundo, se cree que yo no puedo hacerlo igual de bien, pues ya lo vas a ver, te voy a hacer el mejor trabajo del mundo y…

Miré la pantalla, con el golpe al teclado se me había borrado todo.

Pepa- No.. no me jodas!

Zarandeé la pantalla.

Pepa- Que se ha borrao! ( Zarandeé ) Dios, may day, MAY DAY! ( Golpeándola )

... ...

Al día siguiente...

Llegué a clase con los ojos pegados. Tenía un sueño mortal. Según entré por la puerta, Silvia se abalanzó sobre mí.

Silvia- Lo tienes? Lo tienes?

Pepa- Joder! ( Despegándola de mí ) Buenos días, eh?

Silvia- Pero lo tienes o no?

Pepa- Que sí! Que pareces una yonki con el mono, lo tengo en la mochila, pesada

Silvia- Y entonces…?

Silvia empezó a bombardearme con preguntas sobre el dichoso trabajo, pero no la escuché. Duna pasó por nuestro lado, después de apartarme un poco para poder pasar. En cuanto lo hizo, me la quedé mirando fijamente… ella me esquivó. Entró en clase con Soraya detrás.

Empecé a notar unos golpecitos en el pecho, bajé la mirada. Silvia me miraba bastante cabreada.

Silvia- Me estás escuchando?

Pepa- Eh?

Silvia- Te importaría dejar de mirar culos mientras te hablo? ( Enfadada )

Pepa- Pero qué culos, qué dices?

Silvia- Sí, ya, que digo. Pues nada, eh? Quédate ahí babeando un rato más mientras la miras, y luego ya me cuentas

Pepa- Pero qué te pasa? Silvia!

Entró en clase y se sentó en su sitio, la seguí.

Pepa- Sil…!

Soraya- Pepa, siéntate! Venga, que vamos a empezar

Miré a Duna, me esquivó. Miré a Silvia, me mató con los ojos.

Pepa- Joder…

Caminé hacia mi sitio, Sara ya me esperaba allí. Me dejé caer en la silla, resoplando, mientras Soraya empezaba con lo suyo.

Sara- Buenos días

Pepa- Sí, cojonudos

Sara- Qué pasa?

Pepa- Que tengo más frentes abiertos que la guerra, tú has visto eso?

Hizo una mueca, al parecer sí que lo había visto.

Pepa- Una que no sé que coño la pasa que me esquiva, la otra que se enfada si miro a la una… yo no sé por qué me hice lesbiana si no entiendo a las tías

Sara miró para otro lado. Me hubiera gustado ser la mitad de observadora que ella, que teniendo la misma información que yo, sabía perfectamente lo que les pasaba a las dos.

Pepa- Es que esta tía es una caprichosa, joder!

Sara me miró asustada.

Sara- Q…quien?

Pepa- Quien va a ser? Silvia!

Tragó saliva.

Sara- Por… por qué lo dices?

Pepa-Pues porque siempre tiene que ser el centro de atención, si te está hablando de cualquier parida y te despistas un momento ya se encabrona, siempre igual

Suspiró.

Sara-( Joder… no te enteras de nada, eh? )Ya… no sé

Apoyé mi cabeza en el hombro de Sara, e hice un puchero.

Pepa- Y tengo mucho sueño…

Acarició mi cabeza, pensando en cómo podía no darme cuenta de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor… y tenía razón. Tan sólo había que ver que, de la misma forma que Duna me esquivaba a mí, ella y Silvia no dejaban de dedicarse miradas de " amor ".

… …

Silvia se pasó el resto de la mañana sin dirigirme la palabra, ni siquiera me dio las gracias a la hora de entregar el trabajo… pero acostumbrada a sus piques infantiles…

En la hora del recreo, no pudimos salir a la calle. Estaba lloviendo a cántaros. Apoyadas en la pared del instituto…

Sara- Pues menos mal que hemos dado ya el trabajo

Paula- Ya ves… menudo marrón. Qué tal el tuyo, Pepa?

Pepa- Pf, ni me hables. Me lo hice ayer enterito yo sola

Paula- Ayer? Y Sola?

Me empezaron a aplaudir las dos al unísono, llamando la atención de todo el mundo. Silbaron, para dar más el cante. Las agarré de las manos para que pararan.

Sara- BRAVO! ( Aplausos )

Pepa- Pero qué hacéis?

Paula- Ole tus huevos! Di que sí!

Pepa- Qué pasa?

Sara- Joder Pepa, que era un pedazo de trabajo mortal

Pepa- No me digas? Sí? ( Sarcástica )

Paula- Anda que, para una vez que haces algo y empiezas por eso ( Riendo ) Nosotras llevábamos toda la semana con él, como lo has hecho en tan poco tiempo?

Tragué saliva. Sudores fríos… miré para otro lado.

Pepa- Pues con mucho arte

Sara- Uy…

Pepa- Qué? ( Apartando la mirada )

Paula- Esa cara… está mintiendo

Pepa- Que no estoy mintiendo!

Sara- A ver, déjame el diagnóstico a mí que la conozco de más tiempo

Sara me cogió de la cara, analizándome de cerca. Me soltó.

Sara- Sí, está mintiendo descaradamente

Pepa- Pero… que no miento!

Paula- Anda que no, mirada esquiva, te ha temblado el labio… mientes como una perra

Pepa- Oye qué pasa? Aquí tampoco me vais a dejar tranquila? En casa me toca los huevos Ari, aquí me los tocáis vosotras, ya no estoy a salvo en ningún sitio

Paula- Si no mintieras…

La miré con cara de asesina. Carraspeó.

Paula- Oye, y Silvia?

Pepa- Y yo qué sé

Sara- Está en la biblioteca estudiando

Paula- Joder, no para eh

En ese momento, Duna volvió a pasar delante de nosotras. Esta vez camino de la calle. Vi como salía con el paraguas en la mano y las llaves del coche en la otra, iba con el bolso también.. así que me imaginé que se iba ya a casa, ese día no teníamos más clases con ella.

Pepa- Chicas, ahora os veo

Sara- Donde vas? ( Mientras me alejaba )

Paula- A ti que te parece…?

… …...

Salí un poco después de ella, siguiéndola. No había nadie en la calle, diluviaba. No me importó demasiado, miré para todos lados, debajo de la lluvia, empapándome… no la veía.

El ruido de un motor arrancando llamó mi atención. Era ella, era su coche. Corrí detrás. Cuando conseguí llegar hasta él, ya calada completamente grité.

Pepa- DUNA! DUNA! PARA!

Supongo que no me oyó. Desde fuera escuchaba que tenía la música puesta bastante alta.

Pepa- FRENA!

Pero no lo hizo. No me escuchaba… así que apelando una vez más a mi inconsciencia, tomé una decisión desesperada. Corrí hasta adelantar al coche, y me puse justo en frente para obligarla a frenar… y después de poner una cara de susto descomunal, chirrió con los frenos sonoramente.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, pensaba que no le daría tiempo e iba a atropellarme.

… ….

SARA

Sara- Hay que hacer algo

Paula- Ya… el qué?

Eché a andar mientras tiraba de su mano.

Sara- Pues avisar a Silvia de que se le acaba el tiempo, no lo estás viendo?

Paula- No vamos a conseguir nada!

Sara- Pues hay que intentarlo! ( Tirando de ella ) No te das cuenta? Pepa va a acabar cayendo, sólo hace falta fijarse en como ha salido corriendo detrás de ella

Paula- Pero… lo sabe? Porque es obvio, no hay que fijarse mucho para ver como Duna la mira en clase cuando Pepa no se da cuenta

Sara- Ya, si está clarísimo, la única que no se ha dado cuenta es ella… pero créeme, no creo que tarde mucho más, no te acuerdas de la última que tuvieron Duna y Silvia? ( Atravesando los pasillos ) Está a punto de cascárselo a Pepa, seguro

Paula- Bueno, y qué? Que lo haga, no creo que…!

Frené en seco para mirarla

Sara- El qué no crees? ( Sonriendo irónica )

Paula- Yo creo que Pepa aún siente por Silvia… no?

Sara- Sí, después de que la haya rechazado ochocientas veces y que la tonta esta, que no tiene otro nombre, le diga que sólo la quiere como amiga y que ni se acerque, no? Esta se piensa que la va a tener ahí siempre, y no es así, conozco a Pepa de sobra

Paula- Me estás diciendo que va a acabar cayendo con Duna?

Sara- Pues claro! Es obvio, tú no lo harías? Si es… si es perfecta la cabrona! Es justo lo que necesita Pepa, salvo que…

Paula-… no es Silvia

Sara- Pues eso

Paula- No se, no creo que Pepa… ( Dudosa )

Sara- No crees que caiga?

Negó con la cabeza… pero estaba claro que no estaba nada segura de aquella afirmación.

Sara- Venga ya, Paula. Tú la has visto? Has visto como es, como la trata…como… como se preocupa por ella, como es evidente que la quiere? ( Refiriéndome a Duna ) Hasta yo caería si esa tía me hiciera ojitos

Paula- Ya… la verdad es que sí…

Sara- Vamos!

Tiré de su mano hasta que llegamos a la biblioteca. Estaba casi vacía, así que localizamos a Silvia pronto. Nos sentamos una a cada lado suyo.

Silvia- Hola! Que hacéis aq…?

Sara- Shh! No hay tiempo

Silvia- Tiempo para qué? ( Cerrando el libro )

Sara- Tú sabes donde está Pepa?

Silvia- Pues.. pues no, pensé que estaba con vosotras… supongo que…

Paula- Ya te lo digo yo, está con Duna

EL dolor y los celos en la cara de Silvia fueron más que evidentes.

Silvia- Ah…

Sara- " Ah.."? No vas a hacer nada?

Silvia-… y qué quieres que haga?

Sara- Que reacciones, coño! ( Di un golpe en la mesa )

Bibliotecaria- Shhh!

Sara- Perdón ( Girándome )

Silvia bajó la cabeza y suspiró.

Silvia- No puedo hacer nada…

Sara- Que no puedes?

Silvia- Y qué hago?

Paula- Pues comerle toda la boca!

Bibliotecaria- Silencio!

Paula- Perdón!

Silvia- Cómo voy a hacer eso?

Sara- Y qué quieres? Que se la coma la otra? Porque eso es lo que va a pasar de aquí a nada

Silvia- Quizás sea lo que Pepa quiere… ( Con la mirada perdida )

Me froté la cara.

Sara- Silvia, una pregunta…

Silvia- Qué?

Paula- … tú eres tonta?

Miré a Paula sorprendida, era justo lo que iba a preguntar.

Silvia- Es que no sé como hacerlo…

Paula- Pues mira, es fácil. Coges a Pepa, y sin que se lo espere te acercas, abres así la boca de lado y…

Paula ladeó la cabeza y empezó a darle un beso de tornillo al aire. Las dos la miramos con desagrado… no era una imagen muy bonita precisamente.

Silvia- Ya, eso ya lo sé. Digo que… que no sé como decirle todo y… y luego está doña perfecta, todo el día con su puta cara de cordero degollado, yo no puedo competir con esa tía

Sara- Joder, claro que puedes!

Silvia- No… no puedo, y aunque pudiera, es Pepa la que tiene que elegir y…

Sara- Pero elegir el qué? Si lo último que hiciste fue apartarla de ti como si te diera asco!

Silvia- Eso no es así

Sara- Ah, no? Y entonces?

Silvia bajó la cabeza y la enterró entre sus manos.

Sara- Silvia, tienes que hacer algo… ya!

Silvia- No sé…

Sara- Dios, que desesperación… ( Bufé )

Miré a Paula que sonrió, parecía tener una idea de las suyas pasándosele por la cabeza.

Paula- Tú piensa que… mientras tu estás aquí, Pepa está con ella haciendo a saber qué…

Silvia levantó la cabeza y la miró con cara de susto.

Paula- Y mientras te comes la cabeza, ellas se comen la boca y…

Silvia- No…

Paula- Sí, y Duna le dice : Pepa, te quiero!

Silvia- ..no…

Paula- Y Pepa: yo también!

Sara- … y una cosa lleva a la otra, y acaban en su casa y…

Silvia- …basta…

Paula- Y la ropa por el suelo, y el somier chirriando y…

Silvia- …basta!

Paula- " Sí, sí! No pares, dámelo todo! SÍ, DIOS MÍO, SÍ! " ( Agarrándose del pelo )

Bibliotecaria- YA ESTÁ BIEN, NO? QUE AQUÍ SE VIENE A ESTUDIAR!

Eludiendo eso último, Silvia se levantó de la silla de golpe, horrorizada.

Silvia- Tengo que hacer algo

Agarró sus libros y desapareció de allí echando leches. Me giré para mirar a Paula, ambas sonreímos victoriosas. Levanté una mano y la chocó con fuerza.

Sara- Estás colgada ( Reí )


	12. No me hagas enfadar

*CAP.12: "NO ME HAGAS ENFADAR"*

PEPA

Crucé las puertas del instituto con una cara indescifrable. Caminé lentamente por los pasillos, mientras todo el mundo me miraba de arriba abajo cuchicheando… me dio igual.

Anduve unos pasos más, algo ausente… hasta que alguien se cruzó en mi camino. Silvia me miró igual que el resto de la gente lo había hecho, sin saber qué decir… cuando Paula y Sara llegaron a su altura ( Parecía que la estaban siguiendo o algo ) me miraron de la misma forma.

Silvia- Pero… pero qué te ha pasado? ( Cogiéndome la cara )

Me miré… la pregunta era lo más normal del mundo. Pantalones rasgados por la zona de las rodillas, llenos de barro… igual que la chaqueta. Tenía barro hasta en el pelo y la cara.

Pepa- Que… que me han atropellao ( Encogiéndome de hombros )

Sí, lo solté como si fuera lo normal y me quedé mas ancha que nada.

Sara- Pero estás bien? ( Preocupada )

Pepa- Sí, sí…

Silvia no decía nada, sólo me miraba de arriba abajo y me acariciaba la cara, con gesto de preocupación.

Silvia- Pero… qué ha pasado? ( Preocupada )

Pepa- Pues…

FLASHBACK*

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, pensaba que no le daría tiempo e iba a atropellarme… Esperé el impacto después del frenazo… pero nada. Abrí un ojo, y vi a Duna asomada por la ventanilla con cara de esquizofrénica.

Duna- … PERO TÚ ESTÁS LOCA O QUÉ TE PASA? SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ HACES? QUE CASI TE LLEVO POR DELANTE!

No contesté nada… realmente, no tenía respuesta. Quizá debería de haber pensado en una antes de hacer eso.

Duna- Estás bien?

Asentí.

Duna- Genial, entonces… dejas de jugar a los kamikazes, te apartas, y me permites pasar? ( Enfadada )

Pepa-… No!

Duna- No?

Negué. Apoyé mis manos en el morro del coche.

Duna- Pero tú… ( Se paso las manos por la cara ) Tú estás tonta o qué? Qué te has fumado ahora?

Pensé que era una expresión… pero después de quedarse unos segundos callada mirándome fijamente, supe que lo estaba preguntando en serio.

Pepa- Que no me he fumao nada, yo en este pueblo tengo una imagen que no me la merezco, eh?

Duna- Pepa!

Pepa- Bueno, vale, un porrillo si me he fumao, pero que eso da igual, que tengo que hablar contigo!

Duna- Mira, si quieres hablar conmigo te esperas a una tutoría, no hace falta que me acoses y te tires encima de mi coche

Pepa- Pues fíjate que yo creo que sí que hace falta, así por lo menos me haces caso

Miró para abajo, conteniéndose, apretando los labios… y tras inspirar profundamente, volvió a mirarme.

Duna- Pepa… te lo voy a decir sólo una vez. Quítate de en medio

Pepa- No quiero

Duna- Como no te apartes..

Pepa- Qué? Vas a bajar a apartarme tú? No por favor! No lo hagas! ( Sarcástica ,llevándome las manos a la boca )

Duna- Como no te apartes arranco el coche y te paso por encima

Reí.

Pepa- Sí, ya… a quien quieres engañar? Si lo más grave que has hecho en tu vida ha sido aparcar en doble fila

Duna- Eso crees?

No me lo creía. Ella asintió un par de veces con la cabeza, cabreada, y arrancó el coche con la misma cara de esquizo que al principio. Ahí ya me lo empecé a creer. Me alejé unos pasos.

Pepa- Qué haces? ( Asustándome )

Duna- Te avisé

El coche empezó a acercarse a mí… y aunque lo más sensato hubiera sido apartarse, era obvio que yo no elegiría esa opción. Me lo tomé como un desafío, y como a chula no me ganaba nadie, pues…

Me lancé sobre el morro del coche, quedándome recostada en él mientras el coche empezaba a coger velocidad.

Duna- Pero qué haces?!

Pepa- O te bajas tu a obligarme o me llevas subida en el coche hasta que hables conmigo, tú verás

Duna- … estás fatal! Estás loca!

Pepa- Pues para y habla conmigo!

Duna- Que no quiero!

Pepa- Tú misma! A ver quien tiene más que perder como nos vea alguien!

Me agarré como pude, a lo que pude… dispuesta a seguir así el tiempo que hiciese falta. Seguía diluviando, así que no había ni dios por la calle. Duna conducía casi a ciegas, totalmente bloqueada. Veía las dudas en sus ojos, no tenía ni idea de lo que hacer… el coche iba pisando huevos, así que tampoco es que estuviéramos protagonizando una escena de acción…, más bien bastante absurda.

Cambió la cara drásticamente, a una de fastidio. A penas habíamos recorrido unos metros debido a la velocidad del coche, cuando frenó en seco. Como no me esperaba aquello, el frenazo me pilló en bragas… vamos, que no me agarré a nada, y tras poner cara de susto rodé por el coche hasta caer bruscamente al suelo… de lleno en un charco de barro.

Me retorcí en el suelo por el golpe estúpido.

Pepa- Ahhhrg… que hostia más tonta…

Segundos después, unas manos tiraron con fuerza de mi ropa ayudándome a levantarme… para después estamparme boca arriba contra el morro otra vez. La cara de Duna era un poema.

Duna- A ti te falta un verano o qué? ( Golpeándose las sienes ) Da gracias que a diferencia de ti, soy una persona normal, que si no te llevo así hasta Valladolid

Pepa- Estoy bien, eh?

Duna- No, si ya veo que estás perfectamente, se puede saber a santo de qué viene esta escenita?

Pepa- Si me hubieses hecho caso desde un principio no tendría que haberla montado.

Me quejé por el golpe que me había llevado en la espalda… lejos de ser delicada conmigo, Duna tiró de mi chaqueta para incorporarme.

Duna- Yo cómo te tengo que decir que no hay nada de lo que hablar?

Pepa- Tanto te cuesta decirme qué es lo que te pasa conmigo?

Miró para otro lado. Pude notar como tragaba… como si se le hubiese hecho un gran nudo en la garganta.

Duna- A caso te importa? ( sin mirarme )

Pepa- Pues claro que me importa! Te crees que me voy tirando encima de todos los coches en marcha que pasan por mi calle o qué?

Sonrió momentáneamente… un par de segundos después la sonrisa desapareció.

Duna- Ahora no, vale?

Fue a subirse al coche.

Pepa- Te vas?

Duna- Pepa…hoy tengo un día muy difícil, en serio

Pepa- Por difícil te refieres a que no me quieres tener delante, no?

Duna- No. Por difícil me refiero a que hoy tengo otros problemas que no son tú

Asentí ofendida.

Pepa- Así que ahora soy un problema

Ladeó la cara evitando mirarme y se subió al coche. Me puse cerca de su ventanilla, dejándole el camino libre. Bajé la cabeza, rebotada.

Duna- Escucha… hablamos en otro momento, vale?

No era una pregunta, era una orden. La miré fijamente, pero no sirvió de nada. Arrancó el coche y desapareció, dejándome allí sin entender nada, calándome, llena de barro hasta las cejas…

Pepa- No. En otro momento no… ahora ( Para mí )

FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

Pepa-… nada, que he cruzao sin mirar

Paula- Ya, y a donde ibas?

Preguntó con toda la mala intención del mundo. Miré a mi alrededor… todo el pasillo parecía estar pendiente de mi respuesta. Mi verdadero yo, dormido hasta ahora, despertó.

Pepa- QUÉ PASA? NO TENÉIS OTRA COSA QUE HACER? ( Mirando a los demás ) LARGO, JODER!

La gente empezó a separarse de los grupitos que habían formado, y desfilaron dejándonos el pasillo más que libre. Esperé unos segundos más, por si las moscas. Organicé mentalmente las ideas en mi cabeza… no estaba segura de querer contarles a esas tres lo que había pasado.

Seguí dudando durante largos segundos, mientras me miraban impacientemente. Cuando tuve la excusa preparada, abrí la boca.

Pepa- Pues…

D. Lorenzo-PERO QUIÉN COJONES DA ESOS GRITOS? ( A lo lejos )

Pepa- Buenooo… ( Con los ojos en blanco )

D. Lorenzo apareció por la esquina. No se podía decir que le sorprendiera lo que vió… pero a mí no me dejaba de sorprender la capacidad que tenía aquel hombre para aparecer cada vez que liaba alguna de las mías. Parecía que tenía un radar.

D. Lorenzo-No sé ni por qué lo pregunto, si era evidente…MIRANDA!

Todas se sobresaltaron por el grito… menos yo, ya estaba acostumbrada. Ladeé la cara después de bufar.

D. Lorenzo-No me ponga caritas ni me bufe, que la he visto!

Silvia- No le hagas caso, por favor… ( Susurró )

Pepa-No, hoy vengo yo calentita ( Le susurré )

D. Lorenzo llegó a nuestra altura.

D. Lorenzo- Se puede saber qué hace ladrando en medio del pasillo? Es que no tiene modales?

Pepa- No, debe ser que de la familia se los llevó usted todos

D. Lorenzo- Y USTED SE LLEVÓ TODA LA GILIPOLLEZ! EGOÍSTA, QUE ES USTED UNA EGOÍSTA, ACAPARA TODAS LAS GILIPOLLECES HABIDAS Y POR HABER PARA USTED SOLA Y LAS PONE EN PRÁCTICA! NO SE CANSA USTED DE ESTAR TODO EL DÍA HACIENDO EL GILIPOLLAS?

Silvia bajó la cabeza. Sara y Paula se aguantaron la risa.

Pepa- Pues sí, la verdad que sí.

D. Lorenzo asintió, pensando que me había hecho entrar en razón.

Pepa- Es un trabajo costoso, pero cuando le veo a usted reconociéndomelo todos los días se me pasa, y me da fuerzas para seguir adelante. Gracias !

D. Lorenzo- …GRACIAS MIS COJONES, PAYASA! GANSA!

Sara y Paula estallaron empezando a carcajearse, pero los gritos de hicieron inaudibles las risas. Sabía que Silvia también se estaba riendo, cuando la miré miraba al suelo con la mano en la boca, roja.

D. Lorenzo cesó sus gritos por un momento, y me miró de arriba abajo.

D. Lorenzo- Y qué formas son estas de venir a clase? Que se cree? Que esto es un comedor de beneficencia ?

Silvia- Papá… ( Intentando mediar )

Levanté un mano para que Silvia no se metiera en medio.

Pepa- Es que de camino aquí he visto que me sobraban unos minutillos y he dicho, pues me voy a revolcar un rato en el barro a ver si se me tersa el cutis!

D. Lorenzo- Qué pasa, que usted no ha aprendido nada de las mañanas que se ha pegado aquí limpiando?

Pepa- Sí, he aprendido que el cristasol te deja los cristales como los chorros del oro, es realmente superior a otras marcas!

D. Lorenzo- Y USTED ES REALMENTE SUPERIOR A MI PACIENCIA! VAYA A CAMBIARSE AHORA MISMO, SE QUITA ESOS HARAPOS Y VUELVE! QUÉ SE CREE, QUE AQUÍ UNO PUEDE VENIR COMO LE SALGA DE LAS SANTÍSIMAS PELOTAS?

Pepa- No se puede? ( Con cara de sorpresa )

D. Lorenzo- ..NO!

Pepa- Primera noticia, pues que putada. ( Palmeé su hombro ) Lo siento, eh?

Intentaba sacarle de quicio.. y lo conseguí. La vena de su cuello estaba a punto de estallar.

D. Lorenzo-LA PUTADA FUE PARA SU MADRE CUANDO TUVO QUE CRIARLA, GANSA! NECIA! VÁYASE A CASA A CAMBIAR CAGANDO MELODÍAS, LA QUIERO A QUÍ EN MENOS DE VEINTE MINUTOS O LE METO EL EXPEDIENTE MÁS LARGO DE SU EXISTENCIA, LARGO!

Lejos de molestarme la alusión a mi madre, la frase me hizo bastante gracia… y no lo oculté. Mi risa consiguió exaltarle más aún. Era realmente divertido discutir con ese hombre, tenía contestaciones para todo.

Cuando fue a gritarme de nuevo, Silvia tiró de la mano de su padre y se alejaron juntos unos pasos. Pareció calmarse mientras su hija le acariciaba la espalda y le hablaba… poco después y tras una mirada asesina dirigida a mí, se marchó.

Silvia- Un día vas a hacer que le de algo y luego le vas a cuidar tú, eh? ( Acercándose )

Pepa- Oye, te quejarás… si es la vez que más hemos hablado

Silvia me golpeó un brazo, reí. Después, miró hacia atrás haciéndole un gesto a Sara y Paula para que se marcharan… gesto que yo no vi, y que pareció que ellas no quisieron ver. Suspiró ante esto, y volvió a mirarme.

Silvia- Oye, que… tengo que hablar contigo de una cosa ( Susurrando )

Pepa- Qué pasa? Si es por el trabajo yo… ( Poniéndome nerviosa )

Silvia- No, no es eso ( Sonriendo, susurrando )

Pepa- Entonces?

La miré, no supe descifrar el gesto en su cara. Miré a Paula y Sara, tenían las manos en la boca… como si se estuvieran conteniendo la emoción.

Silvia- Es que… a ver ( Susurró )

La miré intentando meterle prisa, me estaba poniendo nerviosa. Temía porque se avecinara algún problema más.

SILVIA

Estaba de los nervios. Sentía mi cuerpo totalmente congelado, incapaz de moverse. Tenía que besarla… y encima con público. Me pregunté mentalmente donde estaban las fuerzas que usé para besarla la primera vez.

Llevé mis manos a su cara, ella me miró sin entender. Parecía esperar que le soltara una mala noticia, aquello me hizo sonreír levemente. Cuando quería, Pepa era tan inocente como una cría.

Pero nada.. no podía moverme, no si seguía mirándome tan fijamente. Así que… decidí recurrir a la excusa más vieja del mundo. Pasé mis manos por su cara, siguiendo el recorrido con mis ojos.

Silvia- Es que…es que tienes barro aquí

Pepa sonrió aliviada, pensando que se había librado de algún problema. Limpié el ficticio barro con mis dedos.

Silvia- Espera, cierra los ojos ( Pasando mis dedos cerca de ellos )

Inocentemente, cerró los ojos. Miré para atrás, muerta de miedo.

Paula- Bésala! Bésala! ( Con los labios )

Sara- Vamos! ( Con los labios )

Asentí aterrorizada, y volví a girarme. Allí seguía, con los ojos cerrados. Lentamente, me acerqué… suspiré, cerré los ojos, ladeé la cabeza y…

Paula- Agua, agua!

Me giré bruscamente, a la vez que Pepa abría los ojos. Vi cómo Paula miraba hacia la esquina del pasillo, que no estaba en mi campo de visión.

\- Aún estáis ahí pelando la pava?! ( A Paula y Sara ) NO ESTARÁ AHÍ MIRANDA TODAVÍA?!

Pepa me miró abriendo mucho los ojos.

Pepa- Hostia, tu viejo! Me piro, ahora te veo! ( Susurró )

Y sin más, salió corriendo por la puerta, justo antes de que mi padre volviese a llegar hasta nosotras. Cuando lo hizo, me miró interrogante.

Silvia- Estás obsesionado, eh ? Que ya se ha ido! ( Malhumorada )

Mi padre me miró dudando. Me crucé de brazos, enfadada porque hubiera interrumpido el momento provocando la marcha precipitada de Pepa.

D. Lorenzo- Seguro?

Silvia- No papá, la tengo escondida debajo de mi falda ( Sarcástica )

Paula miró a Sara súbitamente, sonriendo, y dijo…

Paula- Sí, que más quisiera esta

El mundo se congeló. Mis ojos se abrieron a más no poder, palidecí. Sara tuvo la misma reacción… Paula,… Paula pareció querer morirse por lo que acababa de decir. Mi padre la miró.

D. Lorenzo-Como ha dicho, García…?

Cerré los ojos. Lo había oído, seguro que lo había oído y…

Paula- Que si nos vamos de fiesta!

D. Lorenzo-Cómo..?

Sara apartó la mirada para reírse, pero yo no pude ni moverme del sitio por el miedo.

D. Lorenzo-Qué fiesta?

Paula- … la que te va a dar esta! ( Señalándose )

Sara empezó a descojonarse, literalmente. Mi padre las miró a las dos, cabreándose por momentos.

D. Lorenzo- García, me acaba de… me acaba de hacer usted un chiste… SEXUAL?!

Paula, sin vergüenza ninguna, le aguantó la mirada.

Paula- Joe D. Lorenzo, hay que dejar que fluya un poco el cachondeo de vez en cuando…

D. Lorenzo-Pero… pero me cago en mi puta estampa, quien es usted, MIRANDA DOS? AHORA SE DEDICA USTED A HACER CHISTECITOS TAMBIÉN? ES QUE ES JUNTARSE CON ESTA PANDA ( Miró a Sara ) Y SE ME VUELVEN TONTOS LOS MÁS LISTOS, SABE LO QUE VA A FLUÍR? AQUÍ EL DÍA MENOS PENSADO SE ME VAN A CRUZAR LOS CABLES Y VAN A FLUÍR UN PAR DE HOSTIAS PARA TODO EL MUNDO, GANSAS! Y TÚ? ( Me miró ) NO TE PIENSAS ECHAR UNAS AMIGAS NORMALES ALGUNA VEZ ENLA VIDA? TE TIENES QUE JUNTAR CON LA FLOR Y NATA DE LA CIUDAD?

Mi padre se giró para irse, más alterado que nunca… pero antes.

D. Lorenzo-…GENTUZA! ( A Sara y Paula ).

Segundos después, aguantándonos la risa, oímos el portazo de su despacho. Aprovechamos para reírnos a gusto… no sé que me estaba pasando, lo que antes me parecía una ofensa muy grave hacia mi padre, ahora me hacía partirme de risa. Todo era culpa de Pepa.

Silvia- Te mato… te mato ( A Paula )… por un momento he pensado que lo descubría todo y…

Paula- Lo siento tía, se me ha escapado…

Sara- Oye pero has sabido salir del marrón divinamente ( Rió )

Me pasé las manos por la cara, agobiada de tan sólo imaginarme que mi padre pudiese saber que entre Pepa y yo había habido algo más que amistad… y que si por mi fuera …

Silvia- Madre mía… ( Murmuré al imaginarlo )

Paula- Qué pasa?

Silvia- Que me acabo de imaginar llegando un domingo a casa, de la mano de Pepa, a comer paella y decirle a mi padre… papá, Pepa es mi novia, tu nuera. Le da algo… le da seguro, seguro… ( Agobiada )

Paula- A ver, cancela esos pensamientos, cancélalos!

La miré mientras me cogía de los hombros.

Paula- SI acabáis juntas, que por mis ovarios que vais a acabar aunque me deje la salud en el intento ( Sonreí )… se va a acabar enterando algún día, Silvia… eso es así

Volví a agobiarme.

Paula-… PERO! Tú sabes la de polvos, y polvos, Y POLVOS! Que habrá entre medias de eso para ayudarte a superar el trago?

Me puse roja, aunque reí.

Silvia- Mira que eres bruta eh?

Paula- En serio Silvia, ahora no te ralles con eso que tienes problemas más grandes

Silvia- …gracias?

Sara- No, es que si no te pones las pilas no van a haber polvos de entretiempo, ni celebraciones ni perro que te ladre

Las dos me miraron recriminándome algo.

Silvia- Pe..pero si no ha sido mi culpa, lo habéis visto!

Paula- Ya, siempre tiene una excusa… rajada! Si yo fuera tú ahora mismo Pepa y yo estábamos en el post-coito

Silvia- Ya te gustaría a ti ser yo, bonita ( Picada )

Paula- Pues sí

Silvia- Pero bueno..?!

Paula- El caso ( Interrumpiéndome ), cuando cojones te vas a lanzar?

Silvia- Cuando la vea! Si.. si lo habéis visto, iba a hacerlo pero…

Suspiré. Siempre se me ponía todo en contra. Sara me abrazó, recriminando a Paula su dureza, y entre las dos me intentaron animar un poco hasta que llegamos a clase.

…

Una hora después, Pepa no había vuelto. Estaba claro que no había ido corriendo a su casa, a ella se la sudaba todo y habría ido a su ritmo, tranquilamente. Estaba segura de que se había parado a hablar hasta con el estanquero si se había terciado. Debido a su ausencia, tuve que ir yo misma a sacar el trabajo de su mochila y entregarlo, quedándome por fin tranquila.

Ana, la profesora, estuvo mirando los trabajos aquella hora, dejándonos la clase libre. Cuando sonó el timbre, ya aliviada y sin ninguna carga académica en la que pensar, fui a salir por la puerta.

Ana- Castro!

Me giré.

Silvia- Sí?

Ana- Puedo hablar con usted? Es solo un momentito ( Sonrió )

Aquella sonrisa me hizo sentir tranquila por unos segundos, me hizo pensar que no habría problema ninguno… pero olvidé que si algo definía a aquella mujer, era su personalidad llena de sarcasmo e ironía.

…

PEPA

Ya cambiada de ropa, volví al instituto. Siendo sinceros, había ido y vuelto de mi casa pisando huevos, con toda la calma del mundo… yo bajo presión no funcionaba. Además, de camino al instituto había entrado a comprar tabaco y me había quedado un rato hablando con el estanquero.

Era alucinante el poder que tenía aquella cárcel de instituto sobre mí, en cuanto salí a la calle y viendo que había dejado de llover para salir un poco el sol, me inundó una alegría indescriptible. Había caminado por la calle silbando y todo, aunque no se me olvidaba el problema pendiente con Duna, claro que no.

Volvía a entrar en el centro con las energías renovadas, más feliz que un regaliz por haber podido dar un paseíto saltándome las clases, y con excusa. Caminé felizmente por los pasillos hacia clase, cuándo estaba llegando vi a las tres mosqueteras. Avancé hasta llegar a su lado. Silvia estaba de espaldas a mí.

Pepa- Buenaas! ( Contenta )

Sara y Paula empezaron a negar con la cabeza rápidamente, mirándome. Intentaban decirme algo.

Pepa- No qué? Qué pa…?

Silvia se giró de golpe. Paula y Sara entrecerraron los ojos sabiendo lo que venía, sintiendo el dolor… me cruzó la cara repentinamente. Echando la vista atrás, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas bofetadas me había " regalado " desde que la conocía… pero eso sí, cada una iba con más fuerza que la anterior. Sara y Paula se llevaron las manos a la cabeza, Silvia me miraba llena de ira.

Sara- Vaya hostia le ha calzado…

Miré a Silvia boquiabierta, con la mano en la cara debido al guantazo.

Pepa- Pero qué coño pasa…? ( Con un hilo de voz )

Las cosas eran así, cada vez que me soltaba una hostia no fallaba… la lagrimilla de dolor y la voz de pito salían a la luz rápidamente. Silvia me agarró del brazo y tiró de mí para meterme en clase, que en ese momento estaba vacía.

Pepa- Sil…

Silvia- TIRA!

Tras hacerme entrar, cerró la puerta con fuerza. Me miró… la viva imagen de la niña del exorcista.

Silvia- Confía en mí, confía en mí! ( imitándome )

Caminó hasta su mesa, y sacó lo que parecía el trabajo que había hecho de la cajonera.

Silvia- Esto es lo que pasa por confiar en ti!

Me lo tiró a la cara. Cuando lo vi, pude observar un gran cero en la portada.

Pepa- Tie…tiene una explicación

Silvia- SÍ, QUE ERES IMBÉCIL! CÓMO COÑO SE TE OCURRE COPIAR EL TRABAJO ÍNTEGRO DE LA WIKIPEDIA?! TE CREES QUELA PROFESORA ES TONTA? TÚ SABES LA VERGÜENZA QUE ME HAS HECHO PASAR?! TENÍAS QUE HACERLO CON LA PROFESORA MÁS TIRANA DEL INSTITUTO, NO?

Pepa- Silvia, lo siento… lo siento, te lo puedo explicar…

Silvia- Qué me vas a explicar? Que te pasaste la noche haciendo vete tú a saber qué gilipollez, para no dar ni palo? A ver si colaba, no?!

Pepa- Que no, de verdad, es que…

Silvia- ES QUE QUÉ? Y ENCIMA VAS DICIENDO QUE ESTUVISTE HASTA LAS MIL TRABAJANDO, TRABAJANDO EL QUÉ? EL COPIA Y PEGA?!

Pepa- Pues no! Estaba haciendo algo más importante que esta mierda de trabajo, vale?!

Silvia- NO ME DIGAS? SORPRÉNDEME!

En ese momento vi como Ari llegaba junto a Sara y Paula a través del cristal. Pasé totalmente de la conversación con Silvia y me dirigí hacia la puerta.

Silvia- DÓNDE VAS?

La ignoré. Salí por la puerta, y me encaminé hacia Ari. Nada más verla, por su cara de tristeza, supe que me estaba buscando a mí. No hicieron falta palabras, me dirigí hacia ella y la cogí en brazos. Escondió su cara en mi hombro, me alejé de mis amigas que observaban la escena, y me encaminé hacia el banco más cercano del pasillo, sentándome con Ari encima, que había empezado a llorar.

SILVIA

En cuanto vi la escena, se me pasó el cabreo de golpe. Era cierto que ahora se llevaban bien, pero ni había visto a Ari nunca tan dependiente de alguien, ni desde luego había visto a Pepa tan cariñosa con nadie.

Preocupada, fui hasta el banco donde se habían sentado. Ari lloraba con la cara escondida en el cuello de Pepa. Acaricié la espalda de la niña.

Silvia- Pero qué pasa…? ( Preocupada )

Pepa- Es lo que te estaba intentando contar

PEPA

FLASHBACK*

Desesperada, harta…

Pepa- … hasta los cojones ya! ( A la pantalla )

Llevaba horas con el dichoso trabajo, y aún no iba ni por la mitad de la mitad. Lo bueno es que me quedaba el resto de la noche, confiaba en poder terminarlo antes de que se hiciera de día.

Estaba empezando a tener sueño, eran las dos de la mañana, así que para despejarme, me levanté para ir hasta la cocina y hacerme un café. Primera vez en la vida que me encontraba en ese tipo de situación.

Salí al pasillo, procurando no hacer ruido… cuando algo llamó mi atención en medio de la oscuridad. Intenté agudizar el oído… eran… sollozos? Extrañada, me dirigí hasta la el lugar de donde procedían.

Llegué hasta los pies de la escalera que daban al segundo piso, y allí, en medio de la oscuridad, sentada en uno de los escalones, se encontraba Ari. Si constantemente dudaba de si carecía de sentimientos o no, aquella imagen me hizo pensar que sí que los tenía… ya que sentí como se me rompía el alma. Sin saber qué decir, subí los escalones lentamente hasta llegar a ella, y me senté a su lado. No se movió, siguió llorando.

Tragué saliva… qué se hacía en esas situaciones? Fui a llevar una de mis manos a su espalda para intentar consolarla… pero la quité. No sabía hacer esas cosas, apreté los dientes de la rabia, me hubiera gustado no ser así. Con un gran esfuerzo, conseguí llevar mi mano a su espalda, aunque carente de seguridad.

Pepa- Enana… qué haces aquí? ( Susurrando )

Fue lo máximo que pudo salir por mi boca en ese momento. Sacudí mi cabeza, cómo podía ser tan inútil? No me contestó, siguió con la cabeza escondida entre las rodillas, abrazándose a sí misma. Me acerqué un poco más, dubitativa.

Pepa-… por qué lloras? Has… has tenido una pesadilla o… algo?

Inútil del todo. Asintió con la cabeza… bueno, era un paso. Suspiré aliviada, no era tan grave la cosa.

Pepa- Pero no te tienes que poner así por eso, si es sólo un sueño! Esas cosas no existen! A ver, con qué has soñado? Monstruos? Fantasmas?

Ari-… con mis padres… ( Sollozando )

Pepa- …Joder ( murmuré )

Sí, si era grave. Recordé las veces que me había pasado eso a mí después de la muerte de mi madre. Lo peor es que no sabía que consuelo darle. Hice de tripas corazón, y me obligué a mí misma a tener la actitud cariñosa que en otras ocasiones me era imposible tener. La obligué a levantarse y la senté sobre mí.

Pensé que sería capaz de seguir hasta que se abrazó a mí, y siguió llorando amargamente. Al final iba a llorar yo también… la rodeé con mis brazos.

Ari- He soñado con lo que pasó… ( Entre sollozos )

Y qué podía decirle yo? Siempre había sentido un gran dolor al recordar la muerte de mi madre, pero al menos fue en su cama, tranquila… Lola me había contado lo sucedido con los padres de la niña. Habían muerto en un accidente de tráfico horrible, y para más INRI, la niña estaba presente, sentada en la parte de atrás. Fue un milagro que sobreviviera sólo con unos rasguños, pero por sus padres no pudieron hacer nada…

Tragué saliva otra vez al ponerme en su situación, ser una niña de 7 años y presenciar la muerte de tus padres. Ese pensamiento me dio las fuerzas necesarias para animarme a abrazarla con cariño sincero, y no forzado. Aún así, no supe qué decirle…

Minutos después, dejó de llorar. Parecía que se había calmado… eso me tranquilizó a mí también, pensaba que era tan torpe que no iba a conseguirlo. Me separé de ella cuando dejó de llorar.

Pepa- Mejor?

Asintió.

Pepa- Bueno, pues… ( Nerviosa, sin saber qué decir ) hay que volver a la cama y…

Ari- No!

Pepa- No qué?

Ari- Que no quiero volver a mi cama…

Pepa- Pero hay que hacerlo, que mañana tienes cole y…

Ari- Déjame dormir contigo ( Triste )

Ahí sí que la situación me superó. Nunca había compartido cama con nadie en ese sentido, y menos para protegerlo. No iba a saber, no iba a poder… mi cara de susto era más grande que la suya.

Pepa- Pero… es que yo…

Ari- Por favor! Sólo hoy!

Miré para todos lados. Me superaba, me superaba mucho, me venía muy grande… pero cuando la volví a mirar, y la vi tan frágil, tan pequeña, tan… asustada… cómo iba a decirle que no? Suspiré largamente.

Pepa- Está bien…

Nada más decir esto, se abrazó a mi cuello con fuerza… tal vez temerosa de que me echara para atrás.

Pepa- Ah, que encima te tengo que llevar hasta allí en brazos? ( Asintió ) Qué morro tienes, vamos anda.

Me levanté con ella enroscada a mí como una serpiente, y la llevé hasta mi habitación… y abrazada toda la noche a mí, sin separarse ni un ápice, se durmió. A la que le costó dormirse fue a mí. Primero porque los primeros minutos estuve rígida como un palo, no sabía como actuar… luego estaba el trabajo, que lo había dejado a medias… pero en fin, al menos fue por una buena causa.

Superado el trauma de no saber actuar como una hermana mayor, me ladeé un poco y la abracé. Era raro… me estaba gustando la sensación, quizá no fuera tan inútil e insensible. Sonreí levemente, y besé su cabeza… sí, sí que me gustaba.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

Tuve que bajar un poco la voz para contarle la historia brevemente a Silvia. Sus ojos se aguaron desde el minuto dos del relato… por qué a todo el mundo le costaba tan poco llorar? A mí también me daba mucha lástima Ari… por qué yo no podía llorar? Parecía un cacho de piedra…

Silvia debió notar mis pensamientos, así que cogió una de mis manos y se la llevó a la boca para besarla, después la acarició mirándome con cara de… orgullo? No sé lo que era, pero me dio tanta vergüenza que me vieran en esa actitud, que le quité la cara rápidamente.

Parecía que Ari ya se había calmado un poco, así que la " obligué " a dejar de esconder la cara.

Pepa- Qué pasa, enana?

Ari- Que me he acordado de… de eso…

La tuve que abrazar otra vez, no pude evitarlo… me dio igual que me estuvieran viendo. Me separé.

Pepa- Pero no tienes que pensar en esas cosas feas, por qué no piensas mejor en las cosas bonitas que viviste con ellos?

Ari- Pero es que… no les voy a volver a ver más ( Empezando a llorar )

Pepa- Eh, eh! Nada de llorar otra vez ( Tomándola de la cara ) Cómo que no les vas a ver? Pues claro que sí! Dentro de muuuuucho tiempo, eso sí, pero les vas a volver a ver

Ari- En el cielo? Están allí?

Pepa- Pues claro

Ari- Todo el mundo va allí?

Reí.

Pepa- No, todo el mundo no, yo iré directa al infierno por la vía rápida

Silvia me dio un golpe cariñoso en el brazo.

Silvia- Anda que… ( Miró a Ari ) No la hagas caso, toda la gente buena va al cielo, y dentro de mucho tiempo pues… tú, y yo y todos iremos, y les verás

Ari- Pero estarán solos… ( Bajando la cabeza )

Noté un pinchazo en el estómago… no sabía si estaba preparada para soltar algo así pero… tuve que hacerlo por ella.

Pepa- De eso nada, mi mamá también está ahí con ellos, y seguro que se llevan bien y se cuidan y…

Sentí que se me quebraba la voz, Silvia acarició mi espalda.

Pepa- … y se divierten juntos y todo eso!

Ari pareció estar perdidísima.

Ari- Tu mamá..? ( Extrañada )

Pepa- Sí, la mía también se fue al cielo hace mucho

Ari- Pero… tu mamá no es Lola?

Madre mía, esa niña tenía un cacao mental importante. Vale que de un día para otro se encontraba en otra familia, pero… a caso nadie se había parado a explicarle como iba el asunto? Sonreí levemente.

Pepa- No, Lola es mi mamá postiza, como la tuya

Silvia- Pepa..!

Pepa- Qué? Es verdad?

Ari tiró de mi ropa levemente para que la mirara. Lo hice.

Ari- Entonces… mis papás y tu mamá están juntos en el cielo y… y están bien?

Pepa- Pues claro! ( Besé su mejilla ) Y se montan unos fiestotes que no veas, y tú mientras aquí preocupada!

Ari sonrió levemente. La caricia de Silvia en mi espalda se hizo más notable.

Pepa- Ah, y una cosa te digo… si te pones triste ellos te ven desde el cielo, y se ponen tristes también, eh?

Ari- De verdad? ( Sorprendida )

Pepa- De verdad, ven todo lo que haces!

Ari- Por eso tú estás todo el día haciendo el tonto, para hacer reír a la tuya?

Silvia se rió ( De mí, obviamente ). Esta vez sonreí también.

Pepa- Manda pelotas la niña… ( Murmuré ) Sí, por eso lo hago. Así que ya sabes, tienes que estar contenta para que ellos lo vean y estén contentos también, y cuando sueñes cosas feas tienes que pensar… que es eso, sólo un sueño

Ari- Y si me vuelve a pasar puedo dormir contigo otra vez para que me abraces?

Enrojecí levemente, notaba como Silvia me miraba con los ojos brillantes.

Pepa- Sí… sí puedes ( Carraspeé ) Pero no le eches cuento para meterte en mi cama todos los días eh? Que nos conocemos

Ari- Gracias!

Al decir esto, se tiró sobre mí para abrazarme. Mis brazos no respondían, aún no me acostumbraba a eso…

Pepa- ( Qué coño… )

La abracé y cerré los ojos, sonriendo. Segundos después me separé.

Pepa- Bueno, tendrás que volver a clase, no?

Ari- No nos la podemos fumar? Me prometiste que un día lo haríamos!

Abrí los ojos sorprendida. Notaba la mirada asesina de Silvia clavándose en mí. Bajé bruscamente a Ari.

Pepa- Pero qué dices niña, yo en la vida te he dicho eso!

Ari- Que sí que lo dijiste, el día que me pagaste para unirme al club antiSilvia!

Pepa- Uy! Pero que no inventes chavala! ( Guiñándole un ojo a Ari, miré a Silvia ) Esta niña es una mentirosa eh? Ni puto caso!

Ari- Pero que…!

La empujé suavemente.

Pepa- A callar! Venga para clase… ( Susurré ) Que ya sé lo que te dije, pero no lo digas delante de Silvia!

Ari- Vale! ( Feliz )

Aprovechó que estaba agachada para girarse y plantarme un besazo en la mejilla… y se fue. Sonreí y me llevé la mano a la cara… no estaba acostumbrada, pero podría acostumbrarme.

Cuando me levanté y me giré, allí estaba Silvia mirándome con los ojos brillantes, la sonrisa más grande y la mano en la cara. Cambié mi gesto rápidamente y subí la ceja, cruzándome de brazos.

Pepa- Qué? ( Borde )

Silvia- Jo, Pepa… ( Ilusionada )

Pepa- No me mires así

Se acercó a mí y me abrazó.

Silvia- Eres tan dulce…

Pepa- Venga, venga! Y qué más, tu flipas hombre

Intenté separarla de mí, empujándola… pero se había aferrado a mí como un pulpo.

Silvia- Que sí, lo he visto!

Pepa- Pero qué dulce ni que mierda, que eso es para lilas hombre, quita! ( Apartándola )

Silvia- Puedes decir lo que quieras, yo lo he visto ( Sonriente, abrazándome )

Pepa- Pues nada, de ilusiones también se vive… me sueltas?

Silvia- No! ( Feliz )

A grandes males…

Pepa- Entonces, lo del trabajo qué?

Silvia se apartó de mí como un resorte. Cerré los ojos y me cubrí la cara… pero no sentí nada… nada malo, cogió mis manos suavemente y las bajó.

Silvia- Sigo cabreada contigo, pero lo que has hecho es tan bonito… te perdono ( Sonriendo )

Pepa- … y ya? No me vas a chillar? ( Negó ) No me vas a pegar? ( Negó ) Ni me vas a…?

Silvia- Que no! ( Perdiendo la paciencia ) Pero… tenemos un problema.

Bufé.

Pepa- A ver, qué te pasa ahora?

Me golpeó en el hombro, ya le había cambiado el humor otra vez.

Silvia- Cómo que qué me pasa? Pues que Ana tiene un rebote importante con nuestro trabajo!

Pepa- Y nos ha suspendido, no? ( Con indiferencia )

Silvia- Pero tú… a ti te la suda todo, no?

Pepa- Pues sí, la verdad ( Mirándome las uñas )

Suspiró.

Silvia- Mira… te lo voy a pasar porque lo estás haciendo para contrarrestar la imagen que acabo de ver de ti con Ari… el caso, que tras llorarle largo y tendido, nos va a dar otra oportunidad. Me ha dicho que nos pasemos esta tarde por su despacho

La miré.

Pepa- Esta tarde? Pero si por las tardes no hay clase!

Silvia- Ya, y?

Pepa- Y mi siesta qué?

Volvió a golpearme.

Silvia- Que me da igual tu siesta! Egoísta! Tenemos que pasarnos por su despacho para…

Pepa- Para qué? ( Levanté la ceja ) No querrá que le hagamos un " favor "? ( Con doble sentido )… bueno, la verdad es que esa mujer tiene un punto quee… ( Sonreí )

Silvia- Pero qué cerda eres, de verdad… ( Suspiró ) Que no es eso, imbécil! Nos va a hacer un examen oral sobre el trabajo

Pepa- Que qué? Tú estás flipando

Silvia- Pepa.. no me fastidies que me ha costado mucho conseguirlo ( Enfadada )

Pepa- Pero que me parece genial, pero es que no le voy a saber contestar nada, que lo voy a perlar!

Silvia- Ya, pero para eso te vas a pasar el resto de la mañana estudiándotelo ( Sonrió )

Tiró de mi mano hasta llevarme a clase, y sacó el libro señalado por una parte. Me lo dio.

Silvia- Toma, ya te estás poniendo que tampoco es tanto, quiero que te lo sepas al dedillo

Bufé, sonriendo.

Pepa- Y a ti qué te hace pensar que me voy a estudiar esta mierda?

Sonrió de medio lado.

Silvia- Claro que lo vas a hacer

Pepa- No me digas, y por q…?

Súbitamente, llevó su mano entre mis piernas y apretó con fuerza. Se me cortó la voz… siempre había pensado que esa forma de amenazar era efectiva con los hombres, pero no… dolía lo mismo. Exclamaciones de dolor salieron por mi boca.

Silvia- Porque para que nos " perdone " tu cagada, tenemos que aprobar las dos… y porque como no lo hagas no te lo perdono en la vida… y soy capaz de hacerte muchas cosas como venganza ( Apretó más ) Y no queremos eso, verdad?

Pepa- N…no… ( Con un hilo de voz )

Silvia- Como no te sepas todas estas páginas, me voy a encargar personalmente de que esto ( Apretó más ) no lo vuelvas a usar ENLA VIDA… estamos? ( Sonriendo )

Pepa- Est…estamos… pero suel…suelta por Dios…!

Me soltó con una sonrisa en la boca. La miré flipando, luego era yo la mafiosa.

Silvia- Genial entonces

Cogió el libro y me lo estampó en el pecho para que lo cogiera.

Silvia- Esta tarde, a las seis. Ya puedes ser puntual.

Pepa- Joe pelirroja, para una vez que me lo tocas después de tanto tiempo y ni una caricia ni un ná… que brusca, me lo imaginaba de otra forma eh?

Me dirigió una mirada asesina…y desapareció de allí.

…

17:55

Me paseaba por el pasillo. Llevaba allí bastante tiempo esperando, me había estudiado esas hojas de pé a pá, acojonada por la amenaza de la pelirroja… nunca había estudiado tanto en mi vida. Bueno, nunca había estudiado en mi vida.

Me había pasado todas aquellas horas sin despegar la cara del libro, ni siquiera para comer. Lola y Paco se habían sentido súper orgullosos… si hubieran sabido que estaba actuando bajo coacción…

Miré para todos los lados sin encontrar a Silvia.

Pepa- Manda pelotas, tanta insistencia con llegar pronto y ahora no aparece…

Ana- Buenas tardes! ( A mi espalda )

Me giré sobresaltada. Esa mujer era sigilosa como un puma.

Pepa- Qué susto coño…

Ana- Espero que no vaya a usar ese lenguaje para el examen oral

Pepa- No, no…

Ana- Va a darme la sorpresa hoy? Ha estudiado, Miranda?

Pepa- Pues claro que sí

Ana- Eso espero, que su jugada con el trabajo ha sido de libro, lo que no entiendo es como ha liado a una alumna ejemplar como Castro para sus artimañas

Sonreí falsamente.

Pepa- ( Patada en la boca que tienes, hija puta… )

Ana- Y Castro?

Pepa- Pues… no sé, estará al llegar supongo

Ana- Más vale, pase

Abrió el despacho y pasé después de ella, llamando mentalmente a gritos a Silvia. Si me dejaba mucho tiempo con aquella bruja…

SILVIA

17:55

Caminé por la entrada del instituto, llegaba con la hora pegada… pero me daba tiempo.

Bajé rápidamente la cuesta, pensando en lo bien que me sabía el temario… y confiando en que Pepa también lo hiciese. A lo lejos vi a un hombre y una mujer cerca de la puerta, parecían alterados… no le di importancia.

Cuando pasé por su lado, parecieron reaccionar.

Mujer- Perdona!

Silvia- Sí? ( Extrañada )

Mujer- Tú … eres familiar de una tal… Pepa Miranda, verdad?

La miré con la ceja levantada. Aquel tonito que estaba usando para hablar de ella, no me estaba gustando nada.

Silvia- Sí, es de mi familia, por qué? Pasa algo?

Mujer- Claro que pasa, sabes quien soy?

Silvia- Pues no, no tengo el gusto

Decidí permanecer educada, tal y como me habían enseñado siempre mis padres… tal y como actuaba siempre. El hombre me miró con cara de circunstancias… pero la mujer estaba realmente enfadada.

Mujer- Soy la madre de Carlos

Silvia- De quien? ( miré el reloj )

Estaba tan nerviosa por llegar a clase que no caí.

Mujer- De Carlos, ese niño que va a clase de tu… " sobrina " ( Dijo con desprecio ), al que esa … chica se ha dedicado a amenazar

Empecé a enfadarme yo también por el tono.

Silvia- No sé de qué me habla

Mujer- No lo sabes? Yo creo que sí, resulta que esa macarra…

Silvia- Eh, cuidado ( A la defensiva ), ahórrese los insultos

Mujer- Pero en qué cabeza cabe amenazar a un niño de 8 años? Esa chica está mal de la cabeza, en vuestra casa lo sabéis, verdad?!

Intenté tranquilizarme, respirando hondo.

Silvia- Vamos a ver… vale que no ha estado bien lo que ha pasado, pero no hubiera sido así de no ser porque su …"hijo" ( imitando el desprecio ) se ha dedicado a martirizar a mi SOBRINA porque según él, es rara por no tener padres. Precioso, verdad?

Hombre- Eso no lo sabíamos… lo sentimos, de ver…

Mujer- Que no! Que eso no es verdad, mi hijo no hace esas cosas!

Silvia- Me está llamando mentirosa?

Mujer- No, le estoy llamando animal a tu amiguita

Silvia- Mire… ( Bufé ) Si tiene algún problema, lo hablamos en otro momento, ahora tengo prisa

… ….

PEPA

18:10

Pepa- Pueeeeees… se ha quedao buen día al final

Ana- Miranda…

Pepa- Sí?

Ana- No me toque las narices, haga el favor

Ana suspiró dando un par de golpecitos a la mesa.

Ana- Le doy cinco minutos a su compañera Castro para que entre por esa puerta, de lo contrario, van las dos a Septiembre. No voy a pasarles otra tomadura de pelo

Pepa- Pero … pero que no! Si Silvia es muy …responsable, seguro que está a punto de venir y…

Ana- No me cuente historias, cinco minutos.

Pepa- Y no me puede ir haciendo el examen a mí?

Ana- NO, esto era por parejas. O viene Castro, o no hay examen

Suspiré… a que al final había estudiado para nada…?

SILVIA

18:10

Me agarró del brazo cuando intenté pasar por la puerta.

Mujer- No, de eso nada, lo vamos a hablar ahora. Le vas a decir a tu amiga que como se le ocurra amenazar a mi hijo…

Silvia- Qué? Qué le va a hacer? Así enseña usted lo que está bien? Amenazando?

Mujer- Mira niña, no me toques las narices…

Silvia- No, no me las toque usted a mí, si tiene algún problema con su hijo, que es un animal y por lo que veo es hereditario, lo amaestra usted en su casa, pero a mi familia la deja tranquila

Mujer- Pero bueno! Animal? Para bestia está esa chica, que ya es famosa en todo el pueblo por sus hazañas

Silvia- Y usted qué sabe!

Mujer- Qué sé? Que es un peligro y que la tendrían que meter en vereda a palos

Aquel comentario me sacó de mis casillas, hiriéndome… recordando lo que había pasado Pepa. Me giré lentamente, encarándome con esa mujer.

Silvia- Los palos se los merece usted por hablar de más y ser tan estúpida, y si me sigue calentando igual se los doy yo y todo

El hombre se metió entre las dos intentando tranquilizarnos.

Mujer- Ya veo que sois de la misma calaña

Silvia- Más le gustaría a usted llegarle a Pepa a la suela de los zapatos

Nos encaramos más aún.

PEPA

18:23

Los cinco minutos se habían pasado hace rato, pero yo no dejaba de contarle estupideces a Ana para intentar distraerla del reloj.

Pepa- Bueno, y un peliculote que me vi ayer en el sofá…!

Ana- Miranda, no me interesa

Pepa- Que sí que la interesa, bueno… bonita la peli, que casi lloro y todo con el final… que peliculón

Suspiró largamente.

Ana- … cual?

Pepa- Pues… era de un barco, y un cacho hielo, y una tía rica que se enamora de un pobre… que ya me dirás tú quien se cree eso sabes? Unas movidas… claro, al final el di Caprio la casca, fatal…

Ana- Está usted hablando de Titanic, Miranda… ( Cansada )

Pepa- Esa! ( Golpeando la mesa ) Lo único que hubo un rato que me quedé sopa total, porque yo después de comer me entra un sopor en el sofá que no vea…

Ana- No me diga… ( Desinteresada )

Pepa- Sí sí, total… que el final sí que lo vi, y un rebote, claro… me va a decir que el Di Caprio y la otra no cabían en la misma tabla, no? Anda ya! O si no, que se hubiera agarrao a otra tabla, si era un barco, será por madera!

Ana- Miranda, se acabo el tiem…

Pepa- Y , Y! ( Nerviosa ) Yo lo pasé fatal cuando se murió el pavo, que menos mal que es una peli porque…

Ana me miró impresionada.

Ana-… Miranda, sabe usted que lo del Titanic pasó en realidad?

Pepa- No joda… en serio? ( Sorprendida )

Se pasó las manos por la cara.

Ana- Sí Miranda, sí…

Pepa- Imposible

Ana- Que sí! ( perdiendo la paciencia )

Pepa- Me está diciendo que el di Caprio la ha cascao de verdad? ( Realmente afectada )

Ana se levantó de golpe.

Ana- Mire, no tengo tiempo para más sandeces

Me levanté detrás de ella, tenía que retenerla.

Pepa- Pero espere, que no le he contao como acaba , ni mis impresiones!

Ana- Miranda, sus impresiones me importan lo mismo que los veinte clásicos del Madrid-Barça

Pepa- Mucho? ( Sonriente )

Ana- … NADA!

Pepa- Joe, qué palo ( Para mí misma )

Ana-Visto que la señorita Castro no piensa aparecer, doy el examen por concluido

Comenzó a andar hacia la salida.

Pepa- Espere! Que no sé que está haciendo la señorita Castro con su vida, pero…!

Salí corriendo detrás de ella.

Pepa- …Déme cinco minutos más!

Ana- No

Pepa- Tres?

Ana- No

Pepa- Dos?

Ana- No! ( Cerrando el despacho )

Pepa- Uno? MEDIO! Por favor!

Ana- QUE NO! Ya me he cansado de tonterías, felicite a Castro por su nuevo suspenso para septiembre, que ya van dos, no? A usted ni le pregunto, ya estará más que acostumbrada.

Pepa- Pero…

Palmeó mi espalda.

Ana- Nos vemos en Septiembre, como todos y cada uno de los años desde que nos conocemos

… y se fue.

…

SILVIA

18:30

Mujer- Sí, me encantaría ser una barriobajera!

Silvia- Que no la insulte! ( Intentando llegar hasta ella, frenada por su marido )

Mujer- Voy a ir directa a hablar con el director, y le voy a contar todo lo que está pasando, te va a caer una buena

Reí sarcástica, conocía que Pepa y yo éramos familia, pero no sabía que el director era mi padre? Esa mujer era más estúpida de lo que me había parecido.

Silvia-( Sé educada, no te pongas a su altura… )

Mujer- Voy a hacer que echen a esa bestia de aquí de una vez por todas

Silvia- Sabe lo que la digo?

Mujer- Qué? ( Desafiante )

No pude. El espíritu de Pepa me invadió.

Silvia- … QUE LA DEN A USTED MUCHO POR CULO, BUENAS TARDES!

Y sin más salí corriendo de allí, encaminándome hacia clase. Tenía la esperanza de llegar a tiempo.. si hubiera mirado el reloj…

Cuando llegué al despacho sólo vi a Pepa. Esta, apoyada contra la pared, mirándome fijamente, empezó a aplaudirme despacio.

Pepa- Bra-vó! Di que sí, genial eh? Maravilloso!

No entendía nada.

Silvia- Qué pasa? Qué hora es?

Pepa- Pueeees, exactamente…

Miró la pantalla de su móvil.

Pepa- La hora de… Silvia y Pepa se van a Septiembre con esta evaluación de Inglés!

Silvia- Qué?! ( Horrorizada ) No puede ser! No…!

Pepa- Sí, sí que puede! Qué injusto, verdad? Si sólo has llegado MEDIA HORA tarde!

Miré el reloj… y palidecí.

Silvia- Se ha ido?

Pepa- Tú que crees?! ( Enfadada )

Su enfado no hizo más que alterarme.

Silvia- Oye relájate, vale? Tú no sabes lo que acabo de pas…

Pepa- Y yo? Yo qué? Si llevo media hora de reloj diciéndole gilipolleces a esa… señora, para entretenerla a ver si llegabas!

Silvia- Y A MI ME HA COGIDO POR BANDA LA MADRE DEL NIÑO AL QUE AMENAZASTE Y ME HA CANTADO LAS CUARENTA!

Pepa- Y… Y A MÍ LA DE INGLÉS ME HA SOLTAO QUE EL DICAPRIO LA HA PALMADO DE VERDAD!

La miré totalmente desconcertada

Silvia- Pe…pero qué dices?

Pepa- NO LO SÉ, VALE?! NO LO SÉ!

Silvia- MIRA… QUÍTATE DE MI VISTA QUE NO TE QUIERO NI VER!

Pepa- AH, QUIERES QUE ME LARGUE? ( Empujándome )

Silvia- SÍ!

Pepa- QUIERES QUE ME LARGUE? ( Empujándome )

Silvia- QUE SÍ!

Pepa- … mira, me voy a quedar porque estás medio loca y no sabes lo que dices

Silvia- Que yo estoy medio loca? Y tú? ( Empujándola ) Tú qué?! Que no piensas! Que haces lo que te sale del… pie! Y así nos luce el pelo, y lo peor es que me metes a mí en medio!

Pepa- Que yo te meto? Y quien me ha metido en la movida esta del examen oral?!

Silvia-…TÚ!

Se quedó unos segundos pensando.

Pepa- … vale, …PERO QUIEN ME HA DEJADO TIRADA?!

Silvia- Tal vez es porque te estaba defendiendo de la madre del crío, no crees?! Y yo qué te dije? ( Empujándola ) Qué te dije? Que esto nos iba a pasar factura, y míralo! MÍRALO! Aquí lo tienes! Como yo lo dije, de quien es la culpa eh? De quien?

Pepa- Mía no!

Nos quedamos calladas unos largos segundos. Sólo se oían las respiraciones agitadas.

Pepa- … es mía, no?

La miré con cara de asesina, bajó la cabeza rápidamente esperando más gritos, empujones, enfado… y yo también lo esperaba, pero no sucedió. Su influencia sobre mi personalidad y carácter hizo mella una vez más, y ante mi propia sorpresa… empecé a reír.

Pepa levantó la cabeza y me miró como si estuviese loca. Seguí riendo un poco más alto… ella también empezó a reír.

Pepa- … pero qué te pasa?

Silvia- Que eres lo peor ( Riendo )… estaba ahí fuera con esa señora y… ha empezado a decir cosas malas de ti, y yo siempre me he mantenido educada y tranquila ante estas cosas y…

Reí.

Pepa- …y?

Silvia- Que es la primera vez en la vida que mando a alguien a tomar por culo, quitándote a ti, claro…

Pepa sonrió incrédula.

Pepa- … en serio?

Asentí.

Silvia- Que le den a usted mucho por culo… textualmente

Se carcajeó.

Pepa- Bueno… por lo menos le has mandado a tomar por culo de usted…

Nos quedamos mirándonos.

Silvia-… eres lo peor ( Sonriendo )

Pepa-… y tú ( Sonriendo )

Tiré de su camiseta para atraerla a mí, y la abracé. Supe que le había pillado por sorpresa… pero ella también me abrazó y seguimos riéndonos. Miré su boca.

Pepa- Vámonos de aquí anda, que ya no pintamos nada

Agarró mi mano, y tirando suavemente de ella me llevó hasta la salida. La miré sonriente, no sé si había reparado en ello, pero era la primera vez que me cogía de la mano. Tuve tentaciones de besarla allí mismo pero… no era el mejor lugar, todo era que saliera mi padre y nos viera.

Caminamos unos metros juntas por la calle, riéndonos y yo estaba… feliz. Sentía que era eso todo lo que quería. Me detuve para mirarla, y pensar en hacer lo que llevaba tiempo queriendo hacer. Ella me miró interrogante.

Pepa- Por qué paramos?

Silvia- Es que te quiero decir una cosa…

Pepa- Am.. dispara

Miraba distraída para todas partes, estaba claro que no se lo esperaba, me acerqué y…

Pepa- Hostias… ( Mirando a la carretera )

Me giré rápidamente para ver que pasaba… pero sólo vi un coche alejándose.

Silvia- Qué pasa?

Pepa- Joder… tengo que irme, luego te llamo ( Echando a correr )

Silvia- No, espera! Pepa que tengo que…

Se fue.

Silvia- … decirte algo.

Me quedé allí sola, con otro chasco más para el saco. Pensé en como me iban a recriminar mis amigas que hubiese dejado escapar la ocasión… aún la veía correr a lo lejos, podía ir tras de ella, cogerla y plantarle la verdad… o quedarme allí, esperando otro momento. La segunda opción iba acorde a mi personalidad, pero…

Silvia- … No puedo esperar más.

Eché a correr tras de ella.

DUNA

Llegué a casa cansada, harta, a punto de explotar. Tiré las llaves de casa sobre la mesa del salón. Caminé hacia las ventanas correderas que daban al jardín, y apoyé la frente en estas para sentir el frió en ella.

Suspiré largamente, por si no tenía ya suficientes problemas, la puntilla había sido recibir la llamada que había recibido. Parecía que mis peores pesadillas habían decidido perseguirme.

Seguí unas horas más así, perdida en mis pensamientos, en mis miedos… de aquí para allá. Estaba tirada en el sofá, bebiendo un trago de alcohol de una botella… no solía beber sola y sin ningún motivo... pero esta vez lo necesitaba de verdad. Me sentía superada por todo.

De pronto, el timbre de la puerta captó toda mi atención.

Duna- Quien será ahora…? ( Extrañada )

Fui hasta la puerta de la entrada, y cometí el error de no mirar por la mirilla. Si lo hubiera sabido antes, no hubiese abierto la puerta.

Ruth- Hola ( Sonriendo )

Aquella sonrisa no era para nada grata, no venía en son de paz… aunque su llamada horas antes me había sacado de quicio, no esperaba que tuviera las narices de presentarse en MI casa.

Duna- Qué haces aquí?

Ruth- No me vas a dar un beso? ( Con maldad )

Duna- Pues no. Qué quieres? ( Cortante )

Ruth- Hablar contigo, ponernos al día…

Esperó a que bajara la guardia para darme un pequeño empujón y entrar en mi casa. Me giré sobresaltada.

Duna- Eh, qué haces? Sal de aquí!

Ruth- Que mala anfitriona estás hecha…

Duna- Quizás es que no seas bienvenida aquí, no crees?

Dando vueltas, observando toda la casa… silbó.

Ruth- Vaya, que bien vives, eh?

Aún estaba en la puerta… aquella pulla me sacó de quicio, y empujando la puerta levemente, la cual no llegó a cerrarse del todo, me encaminé hacia ella. Adopté el mismo tono cínico que le caracterizaba.

Duna- Sí, ya ves… si no me la hubieras pegado y te hubieras comportado como Dios manda, tu también vivirías así de bien

Ruth- Si llego a saber que me esperaba esto, hubiera echado aquel polvo unas horillas antes para que no te enteraras

Duna- Cállate!

Ruth- Uy, y esa hostilidad? Aún sigues enfadada?

Duna- Tú qué crees? Eres una hija de puta, sabes lo que me hiciste pasar desde que te conozco?

Ruth- No te oí quejarte…

Duna- Ya, no lo hacía porque te quería, a diferencia que tú a mí.

Ruth- Bueno… a eso he venido, a arreglarlo.

Se giró y fue hasta mí, quedándose muy cerca. Ofensivamente cerca.

Duna- Ni se te ocurra tocarme

Ruth- Qué pasa? Es que no quieres hacer las paces? ( Sonriendo )

Fue a tocarme, pero me deshice de ella.

Ruth- Qué te pasa? Antes no eras tan estrecha…

Duna- Lárgate de aquí ( Apretando los dientes )

Volvió a agarrarme, esta vez con fuerza. Intenté librarme de ella, pero no lo conseguía. Se quedó a dos palmos de mi cara.

Ruth- Y si no, qué? Me vas a echar tú? ( Altiva )

Pepa- …no!

Aquella voz… aquella voz que me había negado tanto a escuchar porque representaba el dolor, lo imposible… en ese momento representó la salvación. Sentí un cosquilleo en el estómago, ambas miramos hacia la puerta. Allí estaba Pepa, erguida, tensa… con las mandíbulas cuadradas, los puños apretados…

Pepa- Te voy a echar yo.

SILVIA

Corrí detrás de Pepa, procurando que no se diera cuenta de que la estaba siguiendo… pero parecía tan ensimismada en correr hacia delante, que por mucho ruido que hiciera, no se iba a enterar.

Varios minutos después, vi como descendía el ritmo. Jadeante, me apoyé sobre mis rodillas… Pepa miró hacia una casa, y caminó por el jardín de la entrada. Pude observar que el coche que habíamos visto antes, estaba ahí aparcado…

Me dirigí hacia la casa, cayendo un poco tarde en a quien le pertenecía… Un mal presentimiento, me hizo quedarme mirando a través de la ventana, arrodillada… podía ver a Duna, otra chica que no conocía… y a Pepa, en una actitud bastante tensa. Me preparé por si algo malo pasaba… y estuve en lo cierto.

PEPA

Me adentré unos pasos en la casa, sintiendo aquella sensación que siempre me había acompañado a lo largo de mi vida, y que últimamente estaba desaparecida. Una parte de mí se alegró al volver a sentirla de nuevo… furia. Sentí el cuerpo tenso, la rabia fluyendo por él… ladeé el cuello un par de veces para destensarlo, y sonreí de medio lado… mi antiguo y verdadero yo había vuelto a aparecer, por fin.

Ruth- Perdona?

Pepa- Ni perdona ni hostias, apártate de ella

Duna me miró asustada… estaba claro que no quería verme en esa actitud de nuevo. También parecía confusa por primera vez en su vida. Ruth me miró analizándome… parecía sonarle de algo, hasta que…

Ruth- Aaah, bueno, bueno, bueno… la rajada del trío! Lamento no haberte conocido antes

Pepa- Y más que lo vas a lamentar si no desapareces de mi vista y la dejas tranquila

Mis dientes empezaron a apretarse con fuerza, marcando las líneas de mi cara. Sonrió con maldad.

Ruth- Te veo distinta…

Duna- Cállate! No lo dig…!

Ruth- Qué te has hecho en la cara?

Sonrió. Sabía que se estaba burlando de las marcas de mi cara. Dejé de avanzar y me quedé plantada en medio del salón, a pocos pasos de ella. Negué con la cabeza.

Pepa- No me hagas enfadar

Ruth- Por qué no?

Pepa- Porque no te iba a gustar

Ruth- Qué miedo…

Sonreí.

Pepa- Luego no digas que no te lo advertí

Ruth- Adelante ( Desafiante )

Duna- Pepa, n…!

Como siempre que la furia se apoderaba de mí, las palabras no llegaron a mis oídos. Rápidamente y sin que ella se lo esperara, me eché sobre Ruth y agarrándola, la empujé hacia el suelo con todas mis fuerzas, haciendo que se llevara un gran golpe contra la pared. Duna me agarró por la espalda, suplicándome que no siguiera.

Jadeé sonriente por la furia, estaba encantada de volverme a encontrar conmigo misma, aunque fuera la cara oscura que a nadie le gustaba de mí. Ruth, quejumbrosa, se frotó la cabeza producto del golpe. La señalé.

Pepa- Eso sólo es una advertencia, si te vuelvo a ver cerca de ella, dejará de ser sólo eso.

Me miró asustada y sorprendida de la fuerza con la que la había golpeado.

Ruth- Y tú quien te crees que eres para …?

Pepa- Que quien soy? La que ocupa el sitio que tú perdiste

No se me ocurrió otra cosa que hacer para que la dejase en paz y desapareciera para siempre. Me giré y ante una sorprendida Duna, la besé. Cerré los ojos para darle credibilidad, y seguí al beso… notando que Duna estaba rígida.

Ruth se levantó del suelo, sorprendida por lo que estaba viendo, y sin apartar la vista de nosotras, asustada también, se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Ruth- Pues… quédatela! Me da igual!

Me separé de Duna y me di la vuelta.

Pepa- LÁRGATE!

SILVIA

Por unos momentos perdí de vista a las tres chicas, no tenía buen ángulo de visión. Me asusté cuando oí un golpe seco… dudé en si entrar o no, la puerta estaba abierta.

Cuando me decidí a hacerlo, preocupada por la situación, la chica que no conocía salió por la puerta. Me sonaba de algo… pero no sabía exactamente de qué… hasta que caí. Aquella noche en la excursión…

Al salir, sorprendida por verme se me quedó mirando unos segundos.

Ruth- Esa… esa tía esta loca, que la jodan! Que las jodan a las dos!

Y sin más, se subió a su coche y se fue. Totalmente perdida, aunque ya sabiendo su identidad, volví a mirar por la ventana… y deseé no haberlo hecho.

PEPA

Me quedé unos segundos observando la puerta, que ya estaba cerrada tras la salida de aquella arpía. Me giré para mirar a Duna, me esperaba que estuviera enfadada conmigo, pero no había podido evitarlo.

Pepa- Estás bien? ( Agarrándola de los hombros )

Asintió lentamente con la cabeza, con los ojos brillantes.

Pepa- Oye, lo siento… siento haber hecho esto, pero es que cuando la he visto venir hacia aquí he sentido que tenía que hacer algo y…

Duna- Gracias

La miré sorprendida.

Pepa- Qué? No estás enfadada?

Duna- Claro que no ( Sonrió ) Muchas gracias

Tras unos segundos, empecé a reír, aún sosteniéndola.

Duna- De qué te ríes? ( Sonriendo, mirándome fijamente )

Pepa- De la trola que le he soltao ( Reí más fuerte ) Anda que… tú y yo, de churris… claro! ( Reí )

En un segundo se puso totalmente seria, mirándome fijamente.

Pepa- Qué pasa? … por qué no te ríes…?

Y también en un segundo, durante el cual me agarró de la cintura, entendí TODO. La miré sin saber qué decir.

Duna- Por esto…

Se acercó lentamente, tirando de mí… y me besó. Me quedé bloqueada, no me moví. El ritmo de sus besos empezó a aumentar, cada vez más pasional. En poco tiempo se me pasaron mil cosas por la cabeza, mil imágenes, mil situaciones… y me dejé llevar.

Llevé mis manos a su cara y correspondí su beso.


	13. I don't wanna miss a thing

*CAP.13: "I DON´T WANNA MISS A THING"*

PEPA

Mi mente se encontraba totalmente en blanco, en estado de shock. Tal vez fue por eso, que actué sin pensar, dejándome besar. Llevó sus manos hasta la cremallera de mi chaqueta y la bajó, después, ascendiendo por mi torso con las palmas de sus manos llegó hasta mis hombros, y se desprendió de ella… y yo seguí sin pensar.

Intenté recobrar el sentido, pero el tacto de sus manos subiendo por mi estómago, bajo la camiseta… volvió a arrebatármelo de nuevo. Permanecí con los ojos cerrados, con mis manos sobre su cara, empezando a bajar hasta su cuello.

Suspiró dentro de mi boca, provocando un escalofrío que descendió por mi columna. Sin saber cómo, la camiseta ya había abandonado mi cuerpo y se encontraba en el suelo junto a la chaqueta. Me atrajo con sus manos, pegándome a ella.

Me conocía demasiado a mí misma, en estas situaciones la cabeza no pensaba, dejaba de existir. Sentí sus manos en el borde de mis pantalones, desabrochando mi cinturón y entonces…

Pepa- …espera!

… al fin reaccioné, con un gran esfuerzo. Me miró sorprendida… pero más sorprendida estaba yo de haberme podido frenar. Esperó unos segundos durante los cuales, permanecí con los ojos cerrados. Ante la ausencia de mis palabras, volvió a la carga, lanzándose sobre mis labios de nuevo… de una manera más irresistible que la anterior. Otro gran esfuerzo y…

Pepa-… espera, espera…para!

Se apartó unos centímetros. Resignada, ante la cruel realidad de que ya no era la misma de antes, pegué mi frente a la suya y suspiré.

Duna- Lo siento… ( Entristecida )

Fue a apartarse, pero abrí los ojos y la retuve.

Pepa- Así que… este era el problema…

Asintió lentamente, y avergonzada, bajó la cabeza. Llevé una de mis manos hasta su mejilla y la obligué a mirarme.

Pepa- …desde cuando?

Apartó la mirada.

Duna- No…no lo sé, desde hace demasiado…

Pepa- Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Duna- Cómo iba a decírtelo? No pensaba hacerlo, esto no estaba entre mis planes ni mucho menos, yo sólo quería apartarme y…

Pepa- Apartarte de qué?

Duna- De quien… ( Rectificó ) Ya lo sabes

Silvia… suspiré.

Pepa- Quizá si no hubieras jugado a esquivarme y hubieras hablado conmigo sabrías que eso se acabó…

Duna- Seguro?

Estaba segura de eso?

Pepa- Ella me ha dicho muchas veces que…

Duna- Da igual lo que te haya dicho… tú no has visto como te mira?

No. Negué con la cabeza.

Pepa- No me mira de ninguna forma

Duna- Claro que sí, hay que estar ciega para no verlo

Pepa- Es que da igual si me mira o no, he intentado hablar con ella, he intentado arreglar las cosas y es como darse contra un muro… y ya estoy cansada

Se hizo un silencio durante unos segundos y entonces… todo encajó. Empecé a sentirme cada vez más enfadada.

Pepa- Espera un momento… ella sabía todo esto?

No dijo nada. Bufé.

Pepa- Es increíble… claro que lo sabía! Pero no quiso decírmelo…

Duna- Pepa, es normal que no te dijera nada, estaría esperando a que te lo dijera yo o…

Pepa- No! ( la corté ) Estaría esperando que NO me dijeras nada

Duna- Pepa eso no es así, ella…

Pepa- Ella es una puta egoísta! Cuando iba detrás no quería saber nada del tema, y cuando ve que otra persona se acerca a mí… ( Bufé ) Es increíble, puta caprichosa…

Duna- No digas eso

Me cogió de las manos.

Duna- Oye, entiendo que te enfades… pero no seas injusta, no lo ha hecho por eso

Pepa- Y entonces por qué? Qué pasa, que tú también le guardas secretitos?

No sabía de qué iba el tema exactamente, lo que sí sabía ( Y estaba en lo cierto ) es que Duna estaba intentando defender lo indefendible. Sintiéndose atacada, bajó la cabeza. La miré fijamente… aquella era una de las cosas que más me gustaban de ella, nunca pensaba en lo que más le convenía, siempre se preocupaba por los demás. Supe que había sido injusta. Tomé su cara.

Pepa- Lo siento… perdona, pero es que Silvia me saca de quicio

Duna- No te preocupes… Pepa… por qué no vas a hablar con ella, lo arregláis y…

Pepa- No

Me miró sorprendida.

Pepa- No quiero arreglar nada, ella tenía razón, no podemos estar juntas. Comportamientos como este son los que me están haciendo ver la realidad, … no quiero arreglar nada

Duna- Entonces…?

Miré para todos lados. A esas alturas ya tenía un cacao mental importante.

Pepa- Entonces… entonces no sé

Suspiré y me pasé las manos por la cara, hecha un lío.

Pepa- Yo no quiero hacerte daño, o ser injusta o… es que no sé lo que quiero y me da miedo que…

Se acercó a mí, y posando sus manos en mis hombros, me dejó un leve beso en los labios. Sonreí.

Duna- Pepa… yo, siento sentir esto, porque no quería que fuese así, pero ahora que ya lo sabes… yo lo tengo muy claro, te quiero.

Sentí un nudo en la garganta. No es que hubiera oído esa frase muchas veces a lo largo de mi vida, y menos de ese tipo. Cogió mi mano.

Duna- Y me gustaría que todo fuera igual de maravilloso que como lo tengo montado en mi cabeza ( Sonrió )… pero sé que las cosas no son tan fáciles. A mí me encantaría estar contigo, quererte… y todo eso, pero me imagino que ahora mismo tienes que tener un lío monumental en la cabeza.

Bajé la mirada, era cierto.

Duna- No te voy a pedir que te quedes conmigo para siempre, o te voy a presionar, o … no sé, tan sólo…que lo pienses, vale?

Asentí lentamente con la cabeza.

Duna- Veinte y cuatro horas ( Imperativa )

La miré asustada.

Pepa- … yo,… yo no sé si será suficiente para…

Duna- Pepa ( Rió )… era broma

Suspiré aliviada. Sin más que decir, me agaché a por las partes de mi ropa que estaban desparramadas por el suelo, y me las volví a poner. Avancé hasta la puerta lentamente… pero me giré para mirarla. Allí estaba, de brazos cruzados con una cara que expresaba preocupación, nerviosismo…

Rápidamente volví hasta ella para abrazarla. Otro acto raro en mí… ella también me abrazo, y tras eso… desaparecí de allí en un mar de dudas.

SARA

Paseábamos por la calle sin rumbo alguno.

Paula- Y qué te ha dicho Lucas?

Sara- Que está castigado sin salir, que lo siente mucho, que blabla…

Paula- Castigado? Pero no habéis salido más veces estos días? ( Extrañada )

Sara- Sí, pero resulta que aquí el de las ideas maravillosas salía escapándose por la ventana ( Rió ), y su padre le ha pillado… y ya sabes como es su padre, así que… y Aitor?

Paula- Bien… ahí está ( Sonrojándose )En la gasolinera y eso…

Sara- Qué romántico, te has dejado caer por allí estas tardes para darle besitos y decirle que le quieres mucho y…!

Paula- Cállate! ( Roja )

Reí.

Sara- Está bien… bueno, la parte buena es que sus expulsiones se cumplen pasado mañana, así por lo menos les tenemos en clase

Paula- Ya… eso sí… oye, Lucas ha llamado a Pepa…?

Mi gesto divertido cambió ante ese nuevo tema de conversación.

Sara- No… y Aitor?

Paula- Tampoco… por lo que veo, siguen enfadados con ella

Sara- Bueno, en parte lo entiendo… si nosotras sabíamos la mitad de la mitad de lo que le pasaba, y eso que fue porque la descubrimos… ellos no sabían nada. Lucas está afectado por eso… yo que sé, dice que siempre han sido amigos en las buenas y en las malas, y que no le contara eso… más que enfadado se siente impotente, imagínate la que hubiera liado si hubiese sabido lo que ese cabrón le hacía a Pepa

Paula- Ya… lo mismo que Aitor… pero quizá por eso mismo no dijo nada, no crees? ( Golpeando una lata del suelo )

Sara- Ya… si la entiendo, pero también hay que entenderles a ellos, y Pepa tampoco les ha llamado…

Paula- Ya sabes que a Pepa esas cosas no se le dan muy bien, además como si no tuviera ya líos encima…

Sara- No, si otra cosa no, pero líos… no sé, ya veremos qué pasa cuando se vean, espero que no se líe…

Algo pareció llamar la atención de Paula a lo lejos.

Sara- Qué pasa?

Paula- Oye… esa no es … no es Silvia?

Sara- Dónde?

Paula- Allí ( Señalando )

Nos acercamos a quien parecía ser Silvia… y lo era. Bueno, ella o un espectro suyo. Caminaba cabizbaja, más pálida de lo habitual, con la mirada perdida, la boca semiabierta como si estuviera impactada… Llegamos a su altura y la cogimos suavemente por los hombros.

Sara- Silvia? Qué te pasa?

La mirada perdida. No contestó.

Paula- Dinos algo, qué pasa?

De pronto se derrumbó ante nuestra sorpresa, y sollozando se abrazó a mí con fuerza.

Silvia- P..pe…pa…

Paula y yo nos miramos. Yo me asusté, pensando que quizá le había pasado algo malo… pero pareció que Paula lo tenía bastante más claro que yo. Miró a Silvia, que escondía la cara en mi cuello.

Paula- Ala, ya se te la han follao!

Sara- Paula!

La miré con un gran reproche mientras rodeaba a Silvia con mis brazos, cómo se podía ser tan burra? Negué con la cabeza pensando que eso era una tontería,… pero Silvia empezó a asentir entre sollozos, hipando.

Sara- Qué dices…? Quien…?

Paula no dejó que Silvia contestase, aunque… no parecía capaz de hacerlo.

Paula- Pues quien va a ser, Miss Robinson! A que sí?

Silvia volvió a asentir entre sollozos más fuertes que los anteriores. Paula pareció indignarse, pese a que esa actitud no iba a ayudar para nada a Silvia. Con tono de reproche, dijo…

Paula- Ves! Te lo dije! Y yo lo dije, y lo dije, y nadie me hizo caso!

Sara- Paula, por favor… ( Susurrando )

Silvia se abrazó más fuerte a mí, y entre alguna palabra que no se entendió y más sollozos lastimeros…

Silvia- S…soy im…bécil…!

Paula- Pues sí, eres imbécil! Tanto tiempo pelando la pava, que al final la pava ha acabado en otra cazuela… si es que estaba claro! Tonta! Que eres tonta!

Sara- PAULA! YA VALE!

Paula- Lo siento… pero es que es verdad!

Aparté a Silvia de mí, y cariñosamente, le limpié las lágrimas susurrándole palabras de ánimo. Hizo caso omiso, con los ojos totalmente rojos, sollozante…

Silvia- La he… la he se…seguido para decírselo y… y estaba en ca… casa de ella y… ( Hipó ) …se estaban besando y…

Sara- Bueno… a lo mejor sólo ha sido eso y…

Negó con la cabeza insistentemente.

Silvia-… y lue…luego le ha em…empezado a quitar la ropa y…

Paula- Y encima se queda a mirar, si es que es tonta…

Miré a Paula con ganas de matarla.

Silvia- … y y…ya me he ido…

Paula- Y te vas? Y no has hecho nada?

Negó. Es que vaya pregunta… yo la entendí… qué iba a hacer ante esa escena?. Suspiré y volví a abrazarla… y esa fue la cantinela el resto de la tarde. Ella llorando, Paula reprochándole todo, y yo intentando calmarla.

…

A la mañana siguiente…

SARA

La tarde junto a Silvia había sido más que dura. Por más que lo intentamos, no hubo manera de consolarla. Estuvo llorando hasta la hora de irse a casa, y supuse que allí siguió.

Tampoco es que Paula ayudase mucho en la situación, parecía cabreada ante lo que había pasado… y en parte tenía razón, se lo habíamos avisado mil veces, y al final había pasado.

Sentada en uno de los bancos, a solas, le daba vueltas a la cabeza… bueno, realmente estaba esperando a que alguien entrara por la puerta, mientras Paula intentaba llevar el disgusto de Silvia de la mejor manera, sentada junto a ella en clase.

Alcé la vista y pude ver como Pepa entraba en el instituto y se acercaba hacia la clase, suspiré y me levanté. No tenía ni idea de lo que iba a hacer… realmente, no me parecía justo comerle la cabeza… si ella había tomado esa decisión, habría sido por algo… y tenía que respetarla.

Pepa avanzaba por el pasillo con la mirada perdida, pensativa. Estaba distinta a los demás días… normalmente entraba empanada, dormida… o las dos cosas… pero ese día parecía bastante despierta, y a juzgar por sus ojeras, quizá ni hubiese dormido.

Llegó a mi altura.

Sara- Hola

Pepa- Hola…

Sara- Cómo estás?

Resopló y me miró.

Pepa- Rallada, confusa, cabreada… no sé qué responderte exactamente

…

PEPA

Ya habían pasado dos horas después de mi encuentro con Sara, y ahí seguíamos, sentadas en el césped, detrás del muro, observando a la gente pasar… y en silencio, después de contarle todo lo sucedido. No pareció haberle sorprendido mucho.

Sara- Y qué vas a hacer?

Pepa- Aún no lo sé

Suspiré jugueteando con el césped.

Sara- Tendrás que tomar una decisión, no?

Pepa- Ya, está claro… pero cual?

Sara- Creo que está bastante claro… o le dices que sí, o que no

Asentí con los ojos en blanco.

Pepa- No me digas? Eso es tan evidente que hasta yo he llegado a esa conclusión

Sara- Es que… no sé qué decirte Pepa!

Dudas, dudas… y más dudas.

Sara- Qué es lo que te hace dudar tanto, Silvia?

La miré con cara de susto y negué.

Pepa- Silvia no tiene nada que ver en eso

Sara- Yo creo que sí

Pepa- Y eso por qué?

Sara- Pues porque yo creo que si no le dices que sí a Duna, es porque piensas en Silvia…

Pepa- No

Contesté tajantemente, sonriendo… me sentía atacada.

Pepa- A Silvia que la jodan ( Mirando para otra parte )

Sara me pegó en el brazo, reclamando mi atención. Por su cara, era como si la hubiese insultado a ella.

Pepa- Qué?

Sara- Cómo dices eso? Pobrecilla!

Pepa- Pobrecilla? Sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando y se lo ha callao como una puta

Sara- Ya, claro… y tú qué hubieras hecho si la persona por la que…

Pepa- No, no! No me vayas a vender la moto ahora con que lo ha hecho porque me quiere, porque no cuela… si tanto me quiere y quería evitar que esto pasara, que hubiera hecho algo cuando le di veinte mil oportunidades yendo detrás de ella como una pringada

Sara- Lo que tú digas

Dijo sin convencimiento. Empecé a alterarme.

Pepa- Qué pasa? No me crees?

Sara- Pues no, si tu historia con Silvia es la de nunca acabar…

Pepa- Que ya se acabó, que paso de ella, que no quiero nada!

Sara- Ya, ya… claro

Alargó su mano hasta mi bolsillo y me arrebató el móvil. Intenté evitarlo.

Pepa- Qué haces?

Sara- Cállate!

Empezó a rebuscar entre mis fotos… al encontrar lo que buscaba, sonrió con suficiencia y me enseñó la pantalla. Era la foto que me había hecho con Silvia el día que Ari llegó. Resoplé.

Sara- Y esto? Entonces por qué lo guardas?

Pepa- Qué dices, si ya ni me acordaba!

Sara- Ya, seguro

Pepa- Dale a la derecha, lista!

Me miró sin entender.

Pepa- Vamos, dale! ( Retadora )

Lo hizo, y su sonrisa cambió.

Pepa- También tengo una foto con Duna, verdad? A eso qué dices?

Segundos después, me devolvió el móvil tras cerrarlo. Seria, dijo…

Sara- Pues tienes que elegir, no hay más.

Pepa- Creo que la elección está bastante clara

Sara- Entonces por qué no lo has hecho ya?

Pepa- Porque no me quiero equivocar! La decisión está entre arriesgarme y hacer daño a Duna, o no hacerlo y perderme lo que de verdad me puede hacer feliz. Silvia no entra entre las posibilidades ( Seria ) Ya me ha acabado de demostrar todo lo que hacía falta con lo de callarse

Sara- Y ya está? Ya la crucificas por eso? Y todo lo demás?

Bufé incrédula.

Pepa- Lo demás? ( Enumerando con los dedos ) El qué? Lo de Gonzalo, lo de Verónica, lo de…

Sara- Las veces que te has reído con ella, las que te he visto sonreír como una tonta cuando os miráis, la forma en la que se te cayó la baba desde el primer día que la viste ( Enumerando con los dedos )…

Negué con la cabeza, intentando desacreditar lo que decía.

Sara- … y gracias a quien estás con tu verdadera familia, eh? Gracias a quien has salido de aquel infierno y…

Pepa- Eh! Frena, vale, ella me ayudó… pero también me metió en líos, y por si no te acuerdas no me sacó de allí sólo Silvia, Duna también.

Suspiró cansada.

Sara- Está bien, Silvia es lo peor y Duna es perfecta.

Pepa- Que no es eso, joder

Sara- Entonces?

Pepa- Pues… pues que Duna es buena, es graciosa, es honesta… es… no sé, siempre se ha preocupado por mí y nunca me ha hecho daño… es sincera, transparente… es normal! Me hace sentirme…tranquila, estable

Me pasé las manos por el pelo. Sara acarició mi espalda.

Pepa- Y Silvia… pues… es una caprichosa, mentirosa, …bipolar… está loca! Loca! Me saca de mis casillas… estar cerca suya es alterarme y… y cabrearme, y hacerme rabiar y…

Sara me pegó a ella a modo abrazo, interrumpiéndome. Me hizo mirarla tras acariciar mi cara, y me habló con voz tranquila.

Sara- Si tan claro lo tienes, por qué no lo haces ya…?

Cogió mis manos y me ayudó a levantarme.

Sara- Vamos… tienes que hacerlo.

Asentí levemente.

… …

Ese día pasaba de entrar a ninguna clase, no quería ver ni a Duna, ni a Silvia… no quería dejarme influir por nada. La decisión ya estaba casi tomada… lo estaba.

En lugar de entrar en clase, me dediqué a vagar por los pasillos, ocultándome. No quería verlas, pero sentía que tenía que permanecer por allí. El timbre sonó, anunciando el final de la última clase del día.

Con el móvil en la mano, me encaminé hacia la puerta de la que era mi clase… pero me quedé a una distancia prudencial. Medio escondida tras la esquina, me dispuse a observar. Ironías de la vida, la última clase la daba Duna… así que estaría a punto de salir por la puerta… junto a Silvia.

La gente empezó a salir… me oculté un poco más, de forma que pudiera mirar sin ser vista. La primera en salir fue Duna.

Su cara reflejaba… dudas, nervios…? Me sentí culpable, estaba así por mi culpa, por hacerla esperar… pero ese tiempo era necesario. Por primera vez en mi vida, no quería actuar sin pensar, precipitarme.

En pocos segundos, recordé todos los momentos que había pasado con ella. En la balanza, pesaban más los buenos que los malos… si realmente habían existido los malos. No sentía dolor al recordar ninguna imagen junto a ella, ni resentimiento… nada. Sólo cosas buenas. Sonreí.

Poco después, tras desaparecer… Silvia salió detrás. No sabía qué le pasaba, pero su cara era un cuadro… ojerosa, pálida…triste? Paula salió junto a ella y le agarró de brazo para irse juntas. Sentí ganas de ir para saber qué le pasaba,… pero imaginé que en casa le habría caído gorda después lo que le dijo a la madre del renacuajo ese.

Eso era lo que había con Silvia. Dolor, culpas, llantos, resentimientos… si Silvia aquel día estaba así, era por mi culpa, y así había sido toda nuestra historia… jodiéndonos la una a la otra, haciéndonos daño, ocultando, mintiendo… sentí dolor. Negué con la cabeza, sería… dolida.

Esperé unos segundos más, pensando… recordando la conversación con Sara. Sentí un gran nudo en la garganta, y volví a negar mientras miraba el móvil. Pasé las fotos hasta llegar a la que quería… y la borré, para siempre.

Pepa- Lo siento…

Por fuera, sólo había borrado una simple foto.

En el fondo, había borrado mis lazos con ella. No porque quisiera apartarla totalmente de mí… si no porque era la consecuencia de la decisión que había tomado. Pero no podía alargar aquello más, tuve que hacerlo.

… …

Me revolví entre las sábanas, al igual que la noche anterior, no podía dormir. La otra vez por confusión… esa, por nerviosismo. Ya sabía lo que iba a hacer, pero no veía el momento de hacerlo.

Aquella tarde me encerré en mi cuarto, no podía hacerlo… necesitaba un poco más de tiempo, al menos hasta el día siguiente cuando sabía que la vería. Estiré mi mano para mirar la pantalla del móvil por decimoquinta vez en lo que iba de noche. Miré la foto que no había borrado y suspiré… preguntándome si había hecho lo correcto. Sí, lo había hecho… una de las dos tenía que hacerlo, aunque me doliera muchísimo.

Dejé el móvil donde estaba y cerré los ojos. Había estado todo el día con la cara larga, callada, pensativa… Paco y Lola habían flipado, claro. Yo callada era una hazaña irrepetible.

Ari se había dedicado a seguirme por la casa, tumbarse sobre mí… hacerme compañía sin abrir la boca. Parecía mi pequeña mascota, estaba triste si yo lo estaba y no se despegaba de mí. No me molestaba.

Pasaron los minutos en silencio, intentando no pensar… intentando dormir… y cuando pareció que estaba cerca de conseguirlo, un ruidito captó mi atención. Abrí un ojo, esperando que el ruido se repitiera… no lo hizo. Cerré los ojos pensando que habrían sido imaginaciones mías.

Otra vez. Volví a abrir los ojos, esta vez mosqueada, y me incorporé. Miré hacia la ventana que quedaba cerca de mi cama, desde donde creía que procedía el ruido. Esperé… y otra vez. Esa vez además de oírlo, también lo vi. Me estaban tirando chinas a la ventana?

Me levanté cabreada, y fui hasta la ventana. En un primer momento pensé que era algún niñato tocándome las narices, que se había colado en la parte trasera de jardín, hacia donde daba mi habitación… pero cuando me asomé, sólo vi una silueta. Era una chica, pero con la oscuridad, y la capucha que llevaba puesta… no la distinguí. Me hizo un gesto con la mano para que saliera, y desapareció por la esquina.

Extrañada, abrí la ventana, me puse una chaqueta y salí. Caminé sobre el césped húmedo, parecía que había estado chispeando. Doblé la esquina y allí estaba… de espaldas. La rodeé, quedándome en frente de ella. Si no la había diferenciado por la altura antes, esa vez ya lo hice al verle la cara algo iluminada por la luna y las débiles luces de las farolas de la calle.

Abrí la boca poco a poco, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

Pepa- Qué … qué haces aquí?

Se quitó la capucha, y me miró. Se abrazó a sí misma, temblando. La miré… no es que hiciera mucho frío.

Silvia- Que …tengo que hablar contigo ( Temblando )

Alucinada, no había otra palabra. Miré hacia todos lados, después a ella.

Pepa- Y no te podías esperar a mañana? Tú sabes que hora es?

Asintió débilmente.

Silvia- Las tres de la mañana… llevo aquí desde la una

Había estado tanto tiempo allí fuera, esperando no sabía a qué, debajo del chispeo… entendí que temblara. Eso pensé, pero también lo hacía por los nervios, el miedo…

Pepa- Pero Sil…

Silvia- Espera ( Interrumpiéndome ). Me imagino que estás enfadada por haberte sacado de la cama, y que estarás flipando porque me haya presentado aquí… pero es que no podía esperar más, sé que llego tarde, que lo he hecho mal, que…

Levanté las manos para interrumpirla.

Pepa- A ver… de qué me estás hablando, Silvia? Porque es que no entiendo nada.

Loca, loca de remate. Me miró asustada, nerviosa… perdida. Ese gesto me enterneció. Me acerqué a ella para cogerla de los brazos e intentar que volviese a casa, no tenía buena cara. Se separó de mí.

Silvia- No! Espera!

Pepa- Silvia… son las tantas, tienes cara de zombi, hace frío… vamos a dormir y mañana…

Silvia- No! Mañana no, ahora! Tengo que decírtelo! Aunque ya no sirva de nada, me da igual!

La miré durante unos segundos. Me pasé las manos por la cara, aquella era otra más de las idas de olla de Silvia Castro.

Pepa- Qué? Qué quieres? Echarme la bronca otra vez por lo del trabajo? Porque si es eso yo…

Silvia- No, no es eso, es que…!

Pepa- … ya te dije que lo sentía, más no puedo hacer, haberte puesto con otra, ya sabías lo que podía pasar y…

Silvia- … que no es es…!

Pepa- … y además, que no, que no me ralles! La que está enfadada aquí soy yo, y ya paso de todo Silvia, paso de tus idas, venidas, venazos, caprichos, ralladas…

Silvia-…pero!

Seguí interrumpiéndola.

Pepa-… que no, de verdad, que no me ralles ( Tirando de su brazo ), déjame tranquila y vete a casa.

Silvia- Pero que yo te…!

Pepa-… que tú me nada! Que me dejes, que me olvides! Que me dan igual los suspensos y tus movidas y…!

Me empujó para apartarme, haciéndome resbalar con el césped. Otra vez su cara de " Yo soy Silvia Castro y hago lo que me sale del mismismo co…"

Silvia- Pepa! Tengo que decirte una cosa, y no me voy a ir de aquí hasta que me dejes decirlo!

Pepa- Pues entonces no te voy a escuchar!

Silvia- Es importante!

Pepa- Que me da lo mismo!

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y me tapé los oídos. Infantil? Sí. Absurdo? También… Eficaz? Ahora lo íbamos a ver. Tiró de mí un par de veces, pero la ignoré.

Pasaron unos segundos y, satisfecha, dejé de sentirla y escucharla. Unos segundos más… y nada. Parecía haber desaparecido, quizá hubiera vuelto a su casa y…

… algo impactó contra mi cara. Con los ojos cerrados y extrañada, bajé las manos hasta coger lo que me había tapado la cara. Parecía una chaqueta. Ahora sí que estaba perdida… pero si pensaba que tirándome cosas iba a ceder, ya me podía tirar hasta las hamacas del jardín.

Seguí en la misma posición, y algo más impactó contra mí. Lo palpé y… una camiseta? Sin poder más contra la duda de qué cojones estaba haciendo Silvia, abrí los ojos y…

… la boca hasta los pies. Ante mí, Silvia abrazándose, tiritando… medio desnuda. En un principio pensé que era una de sus ilógicas y absuradas artimañas, y en cuanto fui a replicarla… vi sus ojos brillantes, su boca torcida en una mueca triste que decía " Pues esto era…"

Recordé mi propia frase acerca de la semidesnudez, cómo la había llevado a cabo, el significado de ese acto… y la sangre se me congeló. El corazón latía con fuerza, pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, no pensaba. Dejé caer la ropa al suelo sin pensar.

La miré de arriba abajo, no por su desnudez… sino porque me negaba a aceptar lo que me estaba diciendo con aquella imagen. Negué con la cabeza lentamente, mientras a ella le empezaba a temblar el labio.

Pepa-…no… ( Incrédula )

Silvia-…sí… ( Temblando )

Seguí negando, con un hilo de voz.

Pepa- No… no me jodas Silvia, ahora no…

Silvia- Pepa, yo… ( A punto de llorar )

La interrumpí con otro gesto de negación. Me alejé un par de pasos para atrás, en dirección contraria a mi habitación.

Pepa- No… no me puedes hacer esto, ahora no… no me hagas esto…

Pareció despertar de su estado, y avanzó rápidamente hacia mí. Me cogió de las manos, visiblemente muerta de miedo. Sentí como sus manos temblaban al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. Su piel estaba de gallina, tenía que estar congelada… pero no me salió hacer nada, sólo quería escapar de allí.

Silvia- Te quiero

Abrí los ojos al máximo, negué rápidamente. Intenté soltarme de sus manos e irme hacia mi ventana, pero me retuvo. Me cogió de una mano, y con la otra me acariciaba la cara. Me miró a los ojos profundamente.

Silvia- Lo siento… he sido una idiota, ya lo sé… y sé que llego tarde, y que quizá todo este perdido pero… aunque tarde, me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas Pepa… he intentado ocultarlo, mentirme, acabar con ello… intentar convencerme de que no estaba bien, que no podía ser… aunque…

Llevó mi mano hasta su pecho, donde sentí que el corazón se le iba a salir.

Silvia- …Este… lleva gritándomelo desde que te conozco, pero…

La llevó hasta una de sus sienes.

Silvia-… esta no me quería dejar oírlo y… han tenido que pasar cosas horribles y… he tenido que ver que te perdía…otra vez, para darme cuenta de que no le puedo hacer callar más.

Entrelazó sus dedos con los míos, sin apartar la mano de mi cara.

Silvia-… y…aunque he tardado… todo este tiempo me ha servido para descifrar la incógnita más grande de mi vida… tú.

Me acarició la mejilla.

Silvia- Eres… el ser más opuesto a mí que he conocido en la vida… me desquicias, me alteras, me vuelves loca… puedes hacer que pase de estar tranquila a querer matarte en dos segundos.

Entrelazó su dedo en un mechón de mi pelo, mirándolo abstraída. Sonrió.

Silvia-… la mayor parte del tiempo me la paso odiándote. Cuando te tengo alrededor, me desestabilizo, haces que pierda la calma, la capacidad de pensar… me has hecho hacer cosas que en la vida pensaba que haría… y sé que es una locura que tú y yo estemos juntas en la misma habitación más de cinco minutos seguidos…

Apartó su dedo de mi pelo, y volvió a llevar la mano a mi cara. Hizo lo mismo con la otra, y me obligó a bajar la cabeza para, después de ponerse de puntillas, pegar su frente a la mía y cerrar los ojos.

Silvia-… pero desde que te conozco, también estoy segura de que mi vida no tiene sentido si permanezco alejada de ti más de cinco minutos seguidos.

Abrió los ojos.

Silvia- No sé cómo lo ves tú, pero… me he dado cuenta que quiero estar siempre pegada a ti, aunque no te soporte… ya no puedo imaginarme mis días si no te veo pinchar a los demás constantemente, discutir con mi padre… torcer el gesto cuando Lola te pone de comer algo que no te gusta ( Sonrió )… cruzarte de brazos cuando no quieres que nadie vea como te sientes en realidad, ver como te enfadas como si tuvieras la edad de Ari cuando pierdes a la consola… cómo haces el mono para alegrarme cuando estoy triste, como…

Llevó sus dedos por encima de mis ojos.

Silvia-… arqueas esta ceja cuando no entiendes algo que estás estudiando en clase cuando los demás no te ven, como siseas con la lengua cuando discutimos para hacerme rabiar, como te frotas la nariz cuando tienes sueño… o como intentas lucirte delante de Ari porque te encanta la idea de tener una hermana pequeña que quiere ser como tú.

Cerré los ojos. Volvió a acariciar mi cara.

Silvia- No le voy a ver el sentido a nada sino te tengo a mi lado dándome el coñazo, haciéndome enfadar, sonreír… protegiéndome de todo y de todos. No se lo voy a ver si no me dejas ser tu chica.

Tragué el nudo que insistía en dejarme sin respiración después de escuchar esas palabras. Nunca lo diría en alto, pero aquello fue lo más bonito que nadie me dijo jamás… quizá lo único hasta ese momento.

Pepa- Has… ( Tragué ) has acabado?

Su rostro reflejó la total desilusión, tristeza.

Silvia- …sí…

Pepa- Bien

Llevé mis manos hasta las suyas, y las aparté suavemente de mi cara. Me giré, dirigiéndome hacia mi ventana… antes de doblar la esquina, oí su voz a mi espalda. Sonó quebrada, estaba llorando.

Silvia-… Pepa…

Seguí andando.

FLASHBACK*

Pepa- Pues… pues que Duna es buena, es graciosa, es honesta… es… no sé, siempre se ha preocupado por mí y nunca me ha hecho daño… es sincera, transparente… es normal! Me hace sentirme…tranquila, estable

Me pasé las manos por el pelo. Sara acarició mi espalda.

Pepa- Y Silvia… pues… es una caprichosa, mentirosa, prepotente…bipolar… está loca! Loca! Me saca de mis casillas… estar cerca suya es alterarme y… y cabrearme, y hacerme rabiar y…

Sara me pegó a ella a modo abrazo, interrumpiéndome. Me hizo mirarla tras acariciar mi cara, y me habló con voz tranquila.

Sara- Si tan claro lo tienes, por qué no lo haces ya…?

Cogió mis manos y me ayudó a levantarme.

Sara- Vamos… tienes que hacerlo.

Asentí levemente. Empezamos a caminar para bajarnos del muro, pero me paré. Tiré de la mano de Sara para que se diera la vuelta. Me miró expectante.

Sara- Qué pa…?

Pepa-… que es mi bipolar. Es mi loca.

Sara- Qué…? ( Esbozando una sonrisa )

Pepa- … que está como una puta cabra, que no tiene nada que ver con Duna ni con lo que podría hacer feliz a nadie, que está… como una puta chota, desquiciada, tarada…!

Suspiré, totalmente perdida. Me acababa de rendir a lo evidente.

Pepa- … pero a mí me gusta así. Me encanta así.

Miré la foto de Silvia abrazándome bajo las sombras que proyectaban nuestras manos… Suspiré, y miré a Sara… perdida, derrotada, confusa…. Enamorada.

Pepa-… yo la quiero así.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

Había decidido " borrar " a Duna. Me partía el alma, sabía que podía ser feliz con ella, tenerlo todo… pero no sería justo, no podía hacerle eso… simplemente, no podía.

En el momento en el que me di cuenta de que no había más elección que aquella, también tomé otra decisión. Ni Duna… Ni Silvia. A Duna no la quería como se merecía… y Silvia… Silvia no se merecía cómo la quería.

Por eso caminé alejándome de ella, dejándola allí. Avancé unos pasos más, unos pasos que se hacían eternos, la poca distancia que había entre donde estaba y mi ventana, era mínima… pero en ese momento no lo parecía.

" Camina, no te pares… no lo pienses, no lo hagas, no te gires"… pensé. Seguí pensando… Silvia no se lo merecía, no debía de dárselo, la había cagado, no se había portado bien, no se lo merecía y…

Pepa- … y qué coño importa. ( Susurré )

Frené. Cerré los ojos, tragué… y los volví a abrir. Me di la vuelta lentamente… y la vi abrazándose, temblando, llorando… levantó la cabeza lentamente al no oír como seguía alejándome, y me miró sin entender. Sus ojos brillaban, llenos de lágrimas que descendían por su cara. No dejaba de temblar.

Silvia- …qué…?

Negué con la cabeza sonriendo, consciente de la locura que cometía, pero…

Pepa-… y qué coño importa?!

Me miró sin entender la pregunta. Me dio igual, no hizo falta más. Caminé hacia ella rápidamente, mientras me miraba atónita, asustada… esperándose un arranque de rabia por mi parte.

Llegué hacia ella y…

…la abracé, abalanzándome sobre su cuerpo, rodeando sus hombros con mis brazos. El abrazo le cogió desprevenida… pero no tardó ni dos segundos en aferrarse a mí con la misma fuerza… trastabillé hacia atrás, resbalándome con la hierba, haciéndola resbalar a ella… y caímos.

El golpe, el frío… la humedad del suelo… dieron igual. No nos soltamos, al contrario… nos aferramos más la una a la otra. Expulsando aire, sonrientes, sin creernos lo que pasaba… se separó de mí, dejando su cara a unos centímetros de la mía. Me miró con la sonrisa más preciosa y deslumbrante que había visto nunca, y a juzgar por su cara, yo la contesté de la misma forma.

Permanecimos así, mirándonos, largos segundos… y no quise esperar más. Rápidamente, contagiada por lo que estaba viviendo, intenté lanzarme a sus labios… pero sentada sobre mí… se apartó. La miré sin entender por qué.

Pasaron otros segundos más… y lo volví a intentar, pero se apartó. Levanté una ceja sin dejar de sonreír pese a que no entendía qué pasaba, y volví a intentarlo… con el mismo resultado. Se acercó un poco más a mí, y colocó sus dedos entre mi boca y la suya… quise acercarme, pero no me dejó. La miré a los ojos… brillaban… entonces, qué pasaba…?

Cuando dejé de intentarlo, apartó sus dedos despacio… se acercó a mí a la misma velocidad y cambiándola drásticamente, rozó sus labios con los míos fugazmente… aquello me obligó a recordar algo.

Meses atrás…

" Ambas jadeábamos por el forcejeo...no fue hasta ese momento hasta que me dí cuenta de que nuestras bocas estaban casi pegadas. Se hizo el silencio...solo se oían nuestras respiraciones ajetreadas.

Lo admito, la cagué...me precipité, como siempre...pero no pude evitarlo.

Rocé mis labios con los suyos fugazmente,...la miré los ojos.

Pude leer en ellos sorpresa...duda...enfado... "

La sonreí, impactada por aquel recuerdo… impactada porque ella también lo recordase.

Silvia- Tenía que ser así

Nos analizamos con la mirada la una a la otra, sin dejar de sonreír, a escasos centímetros…

Pepa- Yo tampoco te soporto… y estás loca ( Sonriente )

Y tras arrancarle esa última sonrisa, al fin llegó. Alcé mi cabeza después de tomar su cara con mis manos, y la besé. Se inclinó sobre mí, apoyando sus manos en mis hombros, acariciándolos… me besó.

Los minutos pasaron, la hierba calaba mi espalda, el frío nos hacía temblar… pero nuestras bocas no se separaron ni un segundo… y entonces, yo también lo entendí.

Entendí que no volvería a dejar que nada en el mundo me separase de ella, nunca más.


	14. Todas las estrellas

*CAP.14: "TODAS LAS ESTRELLAS"*

PEPA

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero seguíamos en la misma posición. Mis manos se aferraban a su espalda, la cual tenía un tacto áspero. Su piel estaba erizada, podía ser por la electricidad que estaría recorriendo su cuerpo con fuerza, como me estaba pasando a mí, o…

Silvia- ( Rompiendo el beso, sonrió ) Espera

Pepa- Qué pasa? ( Atontada )

Silvia- Que… tengo frío ( Sonrió )

… sí, también podía ser por eso. Me incorporé, quedándose ella sentada sobre mí. Fue a estirarse hacia atrás para coger su ropa, pero la paré. Me miró interrogante.

Pepa- Por experiencia… no te lo aconsejo. Debe estar empapada

Silvia- Y qué hago? ( Sonrió ) Me voy así hasta casa?

Me pegué a ella totalmente, abrazándola.

Pepa- O también te puedes quedar conmigo…

Silvia- Ya… ( Sonriendo )

Puso sus manos en mi cara, y suavemente me apartó de ella. Se acercó a mí y me besó de nuevo.

Silvia- Y tú me das calor, no? ( Entre besos, riendo )

Pepa- Hombre, si te vas a poner así… tendré que hacerlo…

Silvia- Qué lista tú…

Ladeó su cabeza para volver a besarme, y entreabrió sus labios. La imité y nuestras lenguas se encontraron. Acaricié su espalda, suspiró. Al final iba a acabar llevándomela a mi… terreno, sonreí.

Al notarlo, se separó de mí arqueando una ceja.

Silvia- … en qué piensas? ( Sospechando )

Intenté ocultar la sonrisa juguetona, sin ningún éxito. Si Pepa Miranda se ponía a pensar en sexo, se le notaba de allí a Lima, era imposible ocultarlo. Golpeó mi hombro intentando parecer enfadada.

Silvia- Salida!

Pepa- Preciosa!

La besé rápidamente, antes de que pudiera contestar. Intentó resistirse durante unos segundos… pero acabó bajando la guardia. Los besos empezaron a tornarse más pasionales, ella enredaba sus dedos en mi pelo, yo acariciaba la parte baja de su espalda, haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos para no bajar más las manos. Repentinamente, volvió a separarse. La miré pensando que pasaba algo…

Se quedó unos segundos mirándome sin decir nada. Subió una de sus manos a mi cara y empezó a acariciarla despacio. La sonreí, pero no me vio, su mirada seguía la mano con la que me acariciaba. Despacio, se acercó a mi y dejó un suave beso en mi frente. En ese momento me di cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado, aquel gesto me había llenado mucho más que la pasión de segundos antes. Preferí no pensar en mi posible cambio… tampoco tuve tiempo. Silvia apoyó sus manos en mis hombros e hizo una presión, obligándome a tumbarme en la hierba de nuevo.

Siguió el contorno de mis cejas con sus dedos, después el de la nariz, los labios… me miraba con adoración, como si el tiempo se hubiese parado, sin prisa. Se agachó un poco y besó levemente mis labios. Fui a tocarla, pero me sujetó de las muñecas suavemente, y colocó mis brazos por encima de mi cabeza. Cogí la indirecta, así que no me moví. Sonreí, nunca nadie me había tratado de esa manera. Entrecerré los ojos con orgullo y " enfado " al sentir los aleteos de las famosas mariposas en mi estómago.

Como si hubiera podido escuchar eso último, después de volver a mirarme, llevó una de sus manos hasta el borde de mi sudadera y empezó a ascender lentamente por mi estómago, apartando la tela. Su otra mano seguía en mi cara. Cerré los ojos, los "molestos" cosquilleos aumentaban de intensidad. Suspiré, nunca me había sentido de aquella forma… no sabía explicar como era, pero estaba segura de que era la primera vez.

Subió la prenda hasta antes de llegar al pecho, y comenzó a trazar círculos alrededor de mi ombligo. Tuve que reprimir otro suspiro, no era una reacción de deseo, lujuriosa… era… no sabía lo que era, pero abrir los ojos y ver el cielo lleno de estrellas mientras sentía las suaves caricias, hizo que mi estómago se contrajera para después expandir aquel cosquilleo por todo mi cuerpo. Si aquello era el amor, me sentí una estúpida que había estado vacía toda su vida.

Oí como soltó aire al sonreír, volví a entrecerrar los ojos avergonzada. Había sonreído así al sentir toda la piel de mi cuerpo erizada y mi cuerpo dando un pequeño respingo por las mariposas del estómago. No sabía si me iba a poder acostumbrar a aquella horrible sensación. Si todavía me costaba hacerlo con la enigmática electricidad que había sentido desde un principio por " su culpa ", ahora también se le unían aquellos escalofríos y sensaciones raras en la boca del estómago. Arqueé las cejas " enfadada ", aquello no iba a hacer más que evidenciar mi debilidad y mis… Cómo me costaba decirlo,… sentimientos.

Cuando dejé de sentir su mano, suspiré aliviada pensando que aquella " tortura " se había acabado… pero nada más lejos. Los escalofríos, cosquilleos y demás, no hicieron más que acrecentarse al notar sus labios besando mi estómago. Separé los brazos de mi cabeza, y me agarré con fuerza a la hierba cuando los escalofríos , junto a la electricidad, empezaron a recorrer mi cuerpo como latigazos. Entrecerraba los ojos, tenía una lucha interior de personalidades bastante grande.

Por un lado estaba la de siempre, la orgullosa, la insensible… que cerraba los ojos para intentar apartar todas esas sensaciones de mí, gritándome decepcionada, sin entender por qué estaba actuando de esa forma tan débil. Me obligaba a hundir los dedos en la hierba en un intento de anclarme a la frialdad que siempre había reinado dentro de mí. Esa parte intentaba tirar de mí hacia la oscuridad que hasta ahora había llenado mi alma, si es que la tenía, intentando hacerme ver que aquel momento solo era otro más de tantos que desembocaría en un polvo… y nada más.

Y por el otro, la nueva, la que apareció con la primera sonrisa de Silvia, sensible, buena, la que sentía empatía… que abría los ojos físicamente para hacerme ver aquella noche estrellada y obligarme a sentir con más fuerza todas aquellas sensaciones nuevas. También me abría los ojos simbólicamente, después de haberlos tenido cerrados tanto tiempo. Hacía que el hielo que había rodeado mi corazón hasta ahora, empezara a resquebrajarse.

No tenía claro cual de las dos iba a acabar ganando la batalla… hasta que la cara de Silvia apareció frente a mí tapando el cielo, y me sonrió. La " nueva yo " se adelantó a la antigua, obligándome a sonreírle como no lo había hecho nunca. Tuve la sensación de que era la primera vez que sonreía de aquella manera, totalmente sincera, sin más fondo.

Todo aquel vendaval de pensamientos desapareció. Aparté un mechón de pelo de su cara para verla sonreír mejor. Subí mi cabeza lentamente hasta que mis labios pudieron llegar a los suyos, y le regalé el primer beso de mi vida.

Por qué el primero? Porque todos los anteriores a ella habían sido iguales, vacíos, llenos de frialdad, algo de pasión… y poco más. Aquel fue distinto a todos, muchas veces había querido dárselo, pero nunca había salido. La besé despacio, de una forma tan tierna y cargada de significado que me asombró hasta a mí, sintiéndome otra persona. Acarició mi cara lentamente mientras me devolvía el beso. Me separé de ella y dejé caer mi cabeza en la hierba.

Se quedó sentada sobre mí, observándome. Me sonreía orgullosa, feliz… y sabía lo que estaba pensando. Quizá que por fin había conseguido sacar esa parte de mí, de la que ella siempre había estado segura de su existencia. No hacía falta que me lo dijera, su gesto de felicidad lo estaba gritando.

Entonces algo llamó su atención. Miró para un lado bruscamente, obligándome a mirar a mí también. Una luz se había encendido en el piso de arriba. Oímos el ruido de un…despertador?

Silvia me miró sin entender nada, yo tampoco lo hacía. Entonces las voces de Paco y Lola, que empezaron a discutir por el ruido. Reprimimos una carcajada, aquella era una casa de locos.

Silvia- Qué hace… un despertador sonando a … las cuatro de la mañana?

Me encogí de hombros.

Pepa- Y yo que sé… este hombre esta tronao…

Silvia- No habrás sido tú?

La miré flipando.

Pepa- Y yo por qué voy a hacer esa gilipo…?

Arqueó una ceja, y entonces recordé. Me sobresalté, incorporándome de golpe casi tirando a Silvia que se agarró a mí.

Pepa- Hostias princesa, que sí!

Silvia- Que sí qué? ( Agarrándose a mí )

Pepa- Que sí, que he sido yo

Silvia negó con la cabeza, intentando no reírse y me golpeó el hombro.

Silvia- Anda que ya te vale, eh?

Pepa- Pero que no me acordaba!

Silvia- Y se puede saber a cuento de qué haces eso?

Pepa- Joe, la enana, que estaba de bajón por lo de sus pesadillas y le dije, pues vamos a hacer esto y nos reímos un rato…

La voz de Lola aumentó de intensidad, hasta poder oírla perfectamente.

Lola- Esto ya sé yo quien ha sido, estoy hasta el último pelo de las bromitas!

Me quedé pálida, Silvia también. Me la quité de encima rápidamente y me levanté.

Pepa- Que me ha cazao..!

Silvia se levantó rápidamente también, y empezó a golpearse las sienes. No hacía falta que me dijera nada más. Empecé a ir y venir dando pasitos sin saber qué hacer. Silvia recogió su ropa con prisa.

Silvia- Métete en casa, corre!

Pepa- Pero… y tú?

Silvia- Yo me voy, que como mi padre vea que no estoy se lía… Pepa! Vamos!

Pepa- Pero..!

No estaba segura de dejarla ir a esas horas, me daba miedo que le pasara algo. Se acercó a mí y empezó a empujarme, me dio un breve beso y se fue. Durante unos segundos observé como se alejaba, y empecé a sentir un pequeño pánico. Tuve que apartarlo de mi cabeza por unos instantes, para correr hacia la ventana y casi tirarme de cabeza a la cama después de entrar. La llegada de Lola y su consecuente bronca, no tardaron en llegar.

… …..

Miré el reloj de la mesilla. Las seis y media de la tarde… y nada. Suspiré. No sabía nada de Silvia, y parecía que mis temores habían acertado de lleno. La había llamado varias veces, pero no me contestó.

En su lugar, me escribió un breve mensaje en el cual me decía que había tenido que ir a Madrid a ver a su madre, otra vez, que volvería al día siguiente y que me llamaría. El mensaje fue bastante frío, como si la noche anterior no hubiese pasado nada.

Me froté la cara y suspiré. Una pequeña pelota de goma impactó en mi frente. Bufé molesta.

Sara- Quieres dejar de rallarte? Con lo felices que estábamos y nos estás amargando la tarde!

Paula- Como te gusta hacerte la víctima, eh?

Pese a mis continuas negaciones, Paula se encontraba tirada en mi cama, detrás de mí, trasteando con un mechón de mi pelo.

Pepa- No me hago la víctima, tengo motivos para preocuparme y… qué me estás haciendo? ( Intentando girarme )

Paula- Nada! Mira pa delante!

Pepa- Que no me hagas trencitas ni mariconadas, no te lo digo más!

Paula- Que noooo… ( Mintiendo )

Sara- Pepa, está liada en casa de su madre, sin más… quieres dejar de pensar cosas malas?

Pepa- Y qué quieres que piense? Tú has visto el mensaje?

Paula- Sí, nos lo has enseñado quinientas treinta y dos veces, y todas ellas ponía lo mismo, QUE ESTÁ EN CASA DE SU MADRE!

Volví a bufar molesta por el grito que me había pegado en el oído, y tiré el móvil a la mesa. Tumbada de lado, mientras Paula seguía dando por culo con mi pelo, me crucé de brazos. Miré a Sara, sentada en la silla del ordenador que había arrastrado hasta el borde de la cama, quedando en frente nuestra.

Pepa- Esta se ha arrepentido, ni una palabra cariñosa ni nada… mazo de borde, mira que es asquerosa eh?

Sara- Pero que es un sms al móvil, qué quieres que te diga?

Pepa- Pues un te q…

Sara me miró sonriente, y Paula se inclinó hacia mí para mirarme expectante.

Pepa-… un te… tengo en mi cabeza

Volvieron a sus posiciones, decepcionadas por no habérmelo escuchado decir.

Sara- No te bastó con todo lo que pasó ayer? Porque yo aún sigo loca…

Paula- Ya ves… que bonito… ( Emocionada ) Por fiiiiiiin! ( mientras me daba pequeños empujones )

Chisté y le di un manotazo para que parara.

Paula- Seca!

Pepa- Pesada!… No quiero coñitas eh? Que a mí esas…pasteladas no me van… sólo que le seguí el rollo

Paula- Sí, ya…claro, claro…

Pepa- Pues sí!

Paula- Que sí, que sí, que lo que tú digas… Ay! ( Me zarandeó otra vez ) Que ilusión! Que se te ha declarao!

Torcí el gesto amargamente.

Pepa- Ya ves tú de lo que ha servido, siempre igual… esta se ha arrepentido, como siempre, cuando la vea se hará la loca y yo habré hecho el gilipollas otra vez

Sara- Que noooo… ( Con los ojos en blanco )

Pepa- Que siiiii…, si es que soy una payasa…

Me llevé las manos a la cara.

Pepa-… encima tenía que caer en fin de semana, hasta el lunes no la voy a ver.

Sara- No te ha dicho que vuelve mañana?

Pepa- Sí , y te crees tú que esta me va a llamar, no? Me está haciendo la pirula de siempre, como si no la conociera…

Paula- Pues llámala tú!

Pepa- Sí claro, y quedar de arrastrada, no me da la gana!

Paula- Pues espera a que llame ella

Pepa- Sentada voy a esperar, que no me va a llamar!

Paula- Pues llámala tú!

Pepa- Y entonces quedo como q…

Sara- VALE YAAA!

La miramos.

Sara- No os dais cuenta que habéis caído en una espiral viciosa? Como siempre!

Silencio. Suspiré largamente.

Pepa- No me va a llamar…

Paula- Pues llámala tú…

Sara- Dios!

… ….

Domingo, cinco y media de la tarde… y nada. Supuestamente, Silvia había vuelto… pero como dije, no me había llamado. Sara y Paula insistieron una y otra vez en que la llamara, que le dijera algo… pero no quise. Podía haber cambiado algo, pero no tanto como para arrastrarme por una tía, eso nunca.

Pepa-( …pero es que no es " una tía "… es Silvia… )

Cogí la almohada y la apreté contra mi cara.

Pepa- (Tú te estás oyendo? " no es una tía, es Silvia… es Silvia… " Das pena )

Y otra vez, el duelo de personalidades. Decidí intentar dejar la mente en blanco, no escucharlas a ninguna de las dos, como si se trataran del típico ángel y demonio de las películas… pero no conseguía nada, tan sólo voces que discutían.

Grité lo más alto que pude contra la almohada. Me estaba desquiciando, o era de una manera o de otra ( Preferiblemente de la primera ), pero no podía convivir con esa doble personalidad.

Me incorporé bruscamente sobre la cama, y tiré la almohada hacia un lado. Necesitaba despejar las dudas cuanto antes, así podría volver a ser yo otra vez. Me levanté, camino hacia la puerta.

Una parte de mí deseaba que Silvia no me fuera ni a abrir la puerta de su casa, y la otra… la otra se moría de miedo por encontrarse otro rechazo por su parte. Cuando llegué a la entrada de mi casa, agarré el pomo y suspiré… sabiendo que lo que pasara dentro de diez minutos, lo iba a cambiar todo.


	15. La primera vez

*CAP.15: "LA PRIMERA VEZ"*

PEPA

A medida que la distancia hasta la casa de Silvia era menor, mis pasos iban perdiendo decisión. Fui descendiendo la velocidad de estos, y aumentando la de mi respiración.

Sentía calambres en el estómago, mareo…

…y gilipollas, me sentía gilipollas sobre todo. Me paré en seco y me miré las manos que hasta entonces habían estado metidas en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta. Estaban temblando… sacudí la cabeza. Me negué a pensar que esos nervios fueran a causa del típico estado de enamoramiento estúpido. Sabía que le pasaba a mucha gente… pero no, a mí no. A mí no me podía pasar eso, eso era… para cursis, para débiles… para inseguros.

Volví a meterlas en los bolsillos rápidamente, no quería mirarlas más. Miré al cielo… estaba gris, tenía pinta de ir a caer chuzos de punta… así que lo relacioné con eso, tenía frío y por eso temblaba… nada más.

Me cargué de fuerzas, y reanudé la marcha. Fui todo el camino cabizbaja, suspirando,… muerta de miedo. Aunque me costaba asimilarlo, era la primera vez en muchísimo tiempo que sentía pánico por algo. La primera vez en toda mi vida que lo sentía por algo ASÍ.

Pepa- Me va a decir que no, me va a decir que no… ( Murmuré )

Volví a pararme en seco, sorprendida por haber dicho aquello. Agité la cabeza tanto como pude, desde cuándo pensaba yo esas tonterías? Bufé.

Pepa- … me da igual

Mucho mejor. Dejé de caminar cabizbaja para hacerlo estirada, segura… y en cuanto llegué a la entrada del jardín de su casa, la seguridad se vino abajo… y me desmoroné. Suspiré sonoramente y me pasé las manos por el pelo… acojonada. Miré la fachada, negué con la cabeza y me di la vuelta…

Unos pasos después, me volví a girar. Avancé unos pasos y… frené de nuevo. Suspiré. Apreté los puños con fuerza, intentando transmitirme valor a mí misma. Espere unos segundos… y me acerqué despacio a la puerta. Me quedé parada ante ella, sin llamar.

Pepa- Venga… vamos, que tú puedes, si lo sabes…

Alcé la manos hasta el timbre… y la quité.

Pepa- ( No, no puedes, estás acojonada, admítelo… )

Apreté el puño.

Pepa-…no! Yo no le tengo miedo a nada, vamos!

Puse el dedo sobre el botón.

Pepa-( No llames ! Y si no quiere verte? )

Suspiré, mirando hacia el suelo.

Pepa-… y si no quiere verme…?

Me alejé un paso… luego otro…

Pepa- ( Cobarde! )

Frené.

Pepa- Yo cobarde? Cobarde? Se va a enterar esta

Volví hacia la puerta y levanté la mano… la bajé.

Pepa- Y qué le digo?... a ver… ( Carraspeé ) Hola Silv… no, así no ( puse una voz autoritaria ) Hola, a ver, qué cojones te pas…? ( Negué ) No, así tampoco que me estampa la puerta en la cara… ( Dulcifiqué la voz ) Hola pelirroja, estaba pensando en ti y… no no, eso sí que no, que quedo como una pringada… a ver… piensa, piensa…

Me golpeé suavemente la cabeza varias veces. Después me estiré todo lo que pude, mirando por encima del hombro ala Silviaimaginara con la que hablaba.

Pepa- ( Chula )Mira, que me estás rallando ya con el no llamarme y … ( Negué )… y si le digo eso me va a poner su cara de " qué me estás contando? "… Pffff.. no puedo, no puedo…

Miré hacia ambos lados, esperando que nadie me viera hacer el tonto de esa manera. Apoyé una de las manos sobre la pared.

Pepa-( A ver, si fuera Paula… qué le diría? ) Eh… no, Paula no, que esa le suelta un " Follamos o qué? " y se queda tan ancha… y lo mismo me cruza la cara, otra cosa… piensa, piensa!

Repiqueteé con la mano sobre la pared de forma nerviosa para intentar meterme prisa… y fui tan hábil que, sin querer, llamé al timbre. Miré a la puerta con cara de pánico.

Pepa- ( No! NO! GILIPOLLAS! )

En cinco segundos se me pasó por la cabeza qué decir, cómo huir de allí y… la puerta se abrió. Cambié la cara de pánico a una… indescifrable. Silvia me miró durante unos más que largos segundos, sin hacer ningún gesto que me pudiese ayudar. Pensé que la había cagado, que no tenía que haber ido…

Pepa- Ho… ( Me salió un gallo, Carraspeé ) Hola … que… esta…estaba por aquí y…

Sin darme tiempo para decir nada más, y sin esperármelo, Silvia tiró bruscamente de mi chaqueta haciéndome entrar en su casa. Después de cerrarla colocó sus manos en mis hombros, haciéndome chocar contra la puerta de espaldas.

La miré asombrada por aquella reacción. Abrí la boca para preguntarle qué estaba pasando, pero antes de que lo hiciera Silvia se lanzó a besarme. Eso era lo último que me esperaba cuando fui allí, así que me quedé rígida como un palo. Puso sus manos sobre mi cara, y me besó repetidamente.

Silvia- Lo siento ( Beso )… lo siento ( Beso ), lo siento… ( Beso )

Ahora sí que no entendía absolutamente nada. Que sentía… el qué? Después de otra ronda de besos rápidos, se separó de mí y mirándome a los ojos, susurró:

Silvia- Siento no haberte llamado ni nada, y siento el mensaje tan frío que te mandé , pero en ese momento estaba en el coche con mi padre y cada vez que saco el móvil me mira de reojo lo que escribo ( Me besó ) Lo siento, sé que te habré preocupado y habrás estado comiéndote la cabeza por esto, perdóname ( Beso )

Flipé, totalmente. Los ojos como platos, los labios apretados… o sea, yo me esforzaba por tener la imagen de dura, de que nada me afectaba… y me salía con esas? Cómo lo sabía?

Pepa- Yo… yo no… ( Susurrando )

Silvia- Tú no estabas " rallada " ( Imitándome, sonriendo )

Pepa- N…no, es que… ( Susurrando )

Silvia- Ya ( Susurrando )

Volvió a sonreír con superioridad y me besó, agarrándome de la chaqueta. Decidí dejarlo, era inútil.

Pepa- Como sabías que…? Quien te…? ( Susurrando )

Silvia- No me lo ha dicho nadie ( Beso ) Te conozco, simplemente

Quise replicar…

Pepa- Pero…

Silvia- Shh, cállate ya

…pero no pude. Volvió a besarme, y se separó ligeramente de mí.

Silvia- Te echaba de menos.

Me sonrió tímidamente mientras jugaba con la cremallera de mi chaqueta. Aquella imagen no sólo consiguió tirar todos mis muros abajo, sino que también borró de golpe los nervios y el miedo con los que llegué hasta allí. Pude haberle contestado que yo también la había echado de menos a ella, pero pensé que no hacían falta más palabras.

Bajé mi cabeza y la besé, atrapando sus labios. Subí el ritmo y la intensidad del beso, llevaba tanto tiempo deseando poder hacer aquello, que no pude evitar ser tan poco sutil. La pasión con la que la besaba acabó contagiando a Silvia, que mordió suavemente mis labios mientras pasaba sus manos por mi pelo, suspirando. Ladeé mi cabeza, y en cuestión de segundos mi lengua buscaba a la suya.. cuando la encontró, fui yo la que no pude evitar suspirar. Llevé mis manos hasta su cintura y tiré de ella para apretarla contra mi cuerpo, mientras ella colaba sus manos por mis hombros para sacarme la chaqueta. Metí las mías debajo de su camisa, sintiendo su piel erizada, acariciándola con las yemas de mis dedos.

El momento por fin había llegado, iba a poder tocarla, besarla como las otras veces, iba a ser totalmente mía de nuevo y…

D. Lorenzo- …SILVIAAA! QUIEN ERA?

Me separé bruscamente de ella sintiendo que se avecinaba un infarto inminente. Ella, totalmente natural y sin inmutarse, giró la cabeza un poco y contestó.

Silvia- NADIE! QUE SE HAN EQUIVOCADO!

Tras esto, volvió a girarse y me besó con la misma pasión desmedida que antes, como si su padre no hubiera interrumpido en ningún momento. Tuve que intentar hablarla entre besos.

Pepa-… Silvia!...Silvia, que está tu padre!

Paró unos segundos, y sin abrir los ojos habló sobre mis labios.

Silvia- Ya, y?

Y volvió a la carga. Me debatía entre el miedo a morir y las ganas inmensas de continuar con lo que estaba haciendo. En esos momentos me hubiera gustado que Sara y Paula estuviesen presentes… o sea, para ellas Silvia era la niña buena, la que lo pensaba todo, siempre actuaba bien… y en esos momentos estaba teniendo un comportamiento que superaban a cualquiera de los míos con creces. Aluciné, esa no era Silvia, la que siempre temía cualquier represalia de su padre…era bipolar o no era bipolar? Me separé.

Pepa- Cómo que y..? Que está aquí tu padre y tú comiéndome la boca,…qué quieres, que me asesine? Tú estás loca?

No contestó, se limitó a sonreír y bajar a punta de besos desde mi boca hasta el cuello. Cuando sentí su lengua culebreando por él, dejé que mi cabeza cayera sobre la puerta y cerré los ojos, abandonando el sentido común. Coloqué mis manos en su espalda, apretando levemente.

Pepa- Pero tú qué has… ( Hice una pausa tras sentir un leve mordisco )… desayunao esta mañana…? Silvia, por tu padre, que está ahí arriba, para…

Volvió a morder, esta vez con bastante fuerza. Jadeé y hundí mis dedos en su espalda.

Mis ojos luchaban por mantenerse abiertos y no rendirse ante la evidencia, pero no lo conseguí… y mucho menos cuando sentí pequeñas y constantes succiones por el cuello y a sus manos acariciándome los costados. Llevé una de mis manos hasta su pelo y lo agarré con fuerza.

Pepa- Por favor… ( Murmuré )

Para lo único que sirvió aquella petición fue para que las succiones aumentaran considerablemente de intensidad. Volvió a subir por mi cara, llenándola de besos y escalando por mi cuerpo con sus manos.

Mientras sucedía todo esto, podía oír los pasos de D. Lorenzo moviéndose por el piso de arriba. Levanté la cabeza, separándola de la puerta, en un último intento por apelar al sentido común de Silvia… mala idea, esta aprovechó que ahora estaba más a su altura para llegar hasta mi punto débil , el oído, atacándolo con la lengua.

Mi reacción fue clavar mis uñas en la espalda de Silvia… la suya, separarse durante un segundo y dejar escapar un suave gemido en mi oído… y eso ya pudo conmigo. A la mierda el sentido común.

La agarré de la cintura y la hice girar cambiando las posiciones, haciendo que fuera ella la que se chocara de espaldas contra la puerta. Abracé su cintura y la elevé, haciendo que me rodeara con sus piernas. Sin mediar ninguna palabra, besé y lamí su cuello envolviéndola en la misma locura a la que me había llevado ella segundos antes. Enzarzó sus manos en mi pelo y besó mi cabeza desesperadamente.

Subí mis manos por sus costados, haciéndola incrementar el ritmo de su respiración, y empecé a desabrochar los botones de su blusa. Metió sus manos por el cuello de mi camiseta y acarició y arañó parte de la piel de mi espalda.

Dejé su blusa desabrochada a medias, para con una mano bajar hasta su falda. La aparté un poco y acaricié su pierna. Suspiró sonoramente.

Silvia- Pepa… ( Susurró )

Con sus manos atrajo mi cara, separándola de su cuello, y volvió a besarme moviendo su lengua con rapidez dentro de mi boca. Apreté su pierna.

D. Lorenzo-..Silvia! has visto mi cepillo en algún sitio?!

Separó su boca de la mía para contestar.

Silvia-… en el segundo cajón del baño!

Casi sin acabar la frase, volvió a mi boca otra vez. Apoyó sus manos contra la puerta haciendo un pequeño impulso, dándome a entender que la despegara de allí. Me giré sobre mí misma con ella y mis brazos, y caminé hacia delante sin rumbo. No tenía tiempo para pensar. Di pasos hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados, concentrándome en entrelazar mi lengua con la suya… y tropecé con el primer escalón de las escaleras.

Perdí el equilibrio y me dejé caer sentada sobre las escaleras. Emití un pequeño gruñido de dolor, al clavarme uno de los escalones en mi espalda, que fue insonorizado por la boca de Silvia. Esta se separó de mí y empezó a repartir miles de besos por mi cuello, acariciando mi espalda. Sin darme tiempo a nada, llevó sus manos al borde de mi chaqueta, y junto a la camiseta, bruscamente, las subió para quitármelas. Levanté los brazos sin oposición ninguna. Había perdido el norte totalmente, D. Lorenzo estaba en el piso de arriba, podía bajar en cualquier momento y mientras Silvia me estaba desnudando… y me daba igual.

Después de deshacerse de las prendas, las lanzó por detrás del hueco de la escalera rápidamente para ocultarlas. Aproveché esos segundos para volver a su cuello y empezar a succionarlo. Jadeó apretando mi pelo con una mano y mi espalda con la otra. Aprovechando la posición, llevé una de mis manos hasta su falda y la metí debajo de esta. Llevó su mano hasta la mía para intentar pararla.

Silvia- No… ( Susurró )

Ahora era ella la que quería parar, y yo la que no pensaba hacerlo. Ignoré su mano, y avancé con la mía acariciando y apretando su muslo a mi paso. Mi mano llegó hasta su destino, y empezó a acariciarla por encima de la ropa interior mientras volvía a comérmela a besos.

Decidió rendirse y llevó ambas manos hasta mi cuello, aferrándose a él y jadeando. Pegó su boca a la mía, dejándome sentir sus jadeos con nuestras bocas entreabiertas. Me miró fijamente a los ojos, brillantes. Sonreí entre jadeos. Sonrió.

Hice más presión con la mano, y la besé cuando vi como abría la boca para gemir. Si hacíamos ruido, estaba oficialmente muerta. Cuando intenté traspasar la barrera de su ropa interior, volvió a intentar frenarme pidiéndome entre susurros que no lo hiciera, estábamos arriesgándonos demasiado. No la hice caso, introduje mis dedos bajo la tela, sintiendo su excitación.

Se aferró a mis hombros, clavando sus uñas en ellos. Moví mis dedos en círculos, provocando así ligeros movimientos de caderas por su parte.

D. Lorenzo-No lo encuentro, estás segura que está aquí?

Incrementé el ritmo y se abrazó a mí con fuerza.

Silvia- Sí! Sí!

No parecía que esa " respuesta " fuera para Don Lorenzo. Volvió a mi boca para besarme con más pasión que antes, mordiendo mis labios, lamiéndolos mientras yo seguía moviendo mi mano y mirándola a los ojos. Ella los entrecerraba mientras suspiraba… llevó sus manos hasta mi cinturón y lo desabrochó torpemente…y entonces oímos los pasos de D. Lorenzo que se acercaban.

Saqué mi mano de donde estaba. Ella se levantó rápidamente y tiró de mi mano para levantarme a mí, a trompicones, entre besos, me llevó hasta detrás de la escalera. Por el camino recogí mi ropa y me la llevé conmigo.

SILVIA

Llevé a Pepa hasta el mejor escondite que se me ocurrió, donde sabía que mi padre ni se iba a parar a mirar. No sabía qué me había pasado, por qué actuaba da esa forma tan… alocada, irracional, arriesgada. No era yo, yo nunca había sido así, pero… si algo tenía claro, era que desde que conocí a Pepa nunca había vuelto a ser la misma… y me encantaba.

En lugar de morirme del miedo por la situación en la que estaba, corrí hacia el principio de las escaleras, apoyándome en él y sonreí. Llegué justo a tiempo para recibir a mi padre, que bajaba las escaleras.

Silvia- Lo has encontrado?

Mi padre asintió lentamente mientras me miraba extrañado. Era raro, ni siquiera me asusté… estaba perdiendo la cabeza totalmente.

D. Lorenzo- Estás bien, hija?

Silvia- Yo? Sí… genial, por qué?

D. Lorenzo-No sé… te veo… rara… pasa algo?

Negué con la cabeza, acalorada.

Silvia- No… por qué?

D. Lorenzo-No sé… llevas unos días como atontada y… y esos pelos Silvia? Que pareces Leoncio!

Llevé mis manos hacia mi pelo, con toda la pasión del momento no me había dado cuenta de lo despeinada que había quedado por las manos de Pepa. Miré hacia abajo y vi los primeros botones de mi blusa desabrochados, mi padre también los miró. Me abaniqué con la mano.

Silvia- No tienes calor? Esta casa es un horno

Se mantuvo callado durante unos segundos.

D. Lorenzo-Ya sé lo que pasa, como si lo viera venir

Ahí si empecé a asustarme un poco… pero me controlé. Si supiera lo que pasaba de verdad, montaría en cólera y arrancaría cabezas.

D. Lorenzo-Tú estás enamorada de algún ganso del pueblo, o no?

Quise decir que no, pero la sonrisa me delató. Miré hacia abajo.

D. Lorenzo- Acabáramos, ya estás en todo tu esplendor de la época del pavazo

Silvia- Que no, papá… ( Avergonzada )

D. Lorenzo- Que sí, si yo para estas cosas soy un lince. Estás todo el día que si mirando el móvil, que si suspiritos… en Babia! Ahí estás! Ahora no, porque me tengo que ir, pero ya me dirás quien es, y más vale que sea alguien normal, no como la panda esa con la que te juntas

Silvia- Que sí , anda papá, vete

Tiré de su brazo hasta la puerta.

D. Lorenzo-Manda cojones, me estás echando de mi casa?!

Silvia- Que no, pero es que te estás rallando ya y…

Cerré la boca de golpe. Me miró con cara de asesino.

D. Lorenzo- Que… que me estoy qué?

Miré para todos lados, nerviosa. Buen momento había escogido para soltar una macarrada de Pepa. No lo podía evitar, pasaba demasiado tiempo con ella, y todo se pega…

D. Lorenzo- Y esa Mirandada?!

Silvia- Se me ha escapao…

D. Lorenzo- Se me ha escapao! Se me ha escapao! Habla bien, cojones! Es-ca-pa-do! Ahora me vas a hablar como Miranda también? En dos días te tengo por aquí fumando porros y… ( Aleteando con los brazos ) y haciendo el gilipollas… y tocándome los cojones! Te quiero a cien metros de esa descerebrada eh?

Silvia- Papá… ( Suspirando )

D. Lorenzo-Ni papá ni nada, habrase visto ! ( Abriendo la puerta ) Toda la vida luchando para tener unas hijas decentes y normales… ( Saliendo por ella ) y cuando creo que las tengo perfectamente educadas, se me junta la pequeña con la Makinavaja del pueblo y ala! Fiesta!

Silvia- Papá

Se giró enfurecido.

D. Lorenzo- Qué!

Puse mi mayor cara de niña buena, con la más dulce de las voces.

Silvia- Que te quiero mucho

… y la furia desapareció. Me sonrió enternecido y besó mi frente.

D. Lorenzo-Y yo a ti hija… ( Volvió a cambiar la cara ) pero a cien metros de Miranda eh?

Silvia- Sí, sí ( Mintiendo descaradamente )

D. Lorenzo-Bueno… ( Volvió a su estado tranquilo ) pues pórtate bien ( Volvió a besarme ) Volveré un poco tarde

Silvia- No te preocupes

Si el supiera… se hubiera preocupado, y mucho. Observé como se subía al coche, y tras arrancar, desaparecía de allí. Cerré la puerta despacio, sonriente ante lo que venía… y sin girarme apoyé la cabeza en esta.

Ni diez segundos después, sentí el cuerpo de Pepa totalmente pegado a mi espalda, y sus manos sobre las mías encima de la puerta. Forzó la voz.

Pepa- A cien metros, eh…?

Ladeé mi cabeza para llegar hasta sus labios y dejé un suave beso sobre estos. Sonreí al apartarme.

Silvia- Sí, sí… ( Imitando la situación anterior )

Volví a girar la cabeza quedándome de frente a la puerta, de espaldas a ella. Apartó una de sus manos de la mía y desplazó mi pelo hacia un lado.

Pepa- Y… eso de que estás enamorada…

Besó mi nuca. Sonreí.

Pepa-… es verdad?

Silvia- Ahá…

Volvió a besar mi nuca, esta vez más despacio.

Pepa- De algún ganso?

Llevó sus manos hasta mi cintura, y tiró suavemente para pegarme a ella sin dejar de besarme. Pasé una de mis manos por su cuello, la otra sobre la mano que estaba en mi estómago haciendo círculos sobre la ropa.

Silvia- De una gansa

Separó su boca de mi piel, haciéndose la sorprendida. Reí suavemente.

Pepa- No me digas? ( Asentí ) La conozco?

Silvia- Pues… seguramente ( Siguiéndole el juego ) Es bastante famosa en el lugar, sabes?

Pepa- Y eso? ( Besando mi cuello )

Silvia- Pues ya ves, es así morena… como tres metros y medio…

Dije burlona, suspiré sonoramente al sentir un mordisco vengativo por su parte.

Silvia- … un poco macarra…

Volvió a morderme con más fuerza.

Silvia- Mucho, mucho ( Rectifiqué ) Y está un poco bastante tarada… y me pone de los nervios …

Entre suspiros mientras me lamía el cuello. Sus manos desabrochaban el resto de los botones de mi blusa.

Silvia- … pero a mí me gusta así.

Paró bruscamente, y noté como sonreía.

Silvia- Qué pasa?

Pepa- Nada… que me has hecho acordarme de una cosa

Silvia- El qué?

Cuando terminó con los botones, sin hacer caso de mi pregunta, me giró y volvió a levantarme entre sus brazos. Me sujeté a su cintura con las piernas, a su cuello con los brazos, y antes de besarme, murmuró…

Pepa- No importa ( Sonriendo )

Y cuando volví a sentir la calidez de su lengua enredándose con la mía, estuve de acuerdo. No importaba.

Llegamos hasta el sofá donde se dejó caer conmigo en brazos. Volvíamos a besarnos y a tocarnos con la pasión de antes. Besaba su cuello, lo succionaba, lo mordía… se deshizo de mi camisa rápidamente, hice lo mismo con su sujetador.

Besé su boca con fiereza, acariciando uno de sus pechos con una mano, y subiendo hasta su cuello con la otra… y volví a sentir la rugosidad de la gran cicatriz de su cuello, como la otra vez. Igual que entonces, de pronto me separé de ella.

Pepa lo entendió, y me miró suplicante, entristecida… temiendo la misma reacción que en el pasado. Miré mis dedos, que estaban situados sobre aquella marca que recordaba tantas cosas. Pepa suspiró, dándolo por perdido, esperando que todo se fuera a pique de nuevo… pero no todo fue igual que la otra vez.

Dejé que la pasión desmedida que me había llevado hasta aquel sofá con ella se fuera, y me inundara la ternura… y el amor que sentía por ella. Mi respiración se calmó… y dejé de lado la anterior actitud. Ya lo habíamos hecho así antes, con desesperación, rapidez… algo de vacío. No quería que fuese así de nuevo.

Miré sus ojos, percibiendo lo asustada que estaba en aquel momento. Me acerqué a ella lentamente y la besé mientras mis dedos acariciaban con cuidado aquella marca, aunque sabía que ya no le dolía. Cuando me separé de ella, abrió sus ojos y me miró sin entender muy bien qué pasaba, por qué no me apartaba de ella otra vez.

Seguí acariciando su cuello con dulzura, y mirándola a los ojos susurré.

Silvia- Te quiero… te quiero con toda mi alma

Y entonces volvió a regalarme otra de sus preciosas sonrisas. Igual que aquella de la noche pasada cuando fui a su casa a decirle todo lo que sentía por ella. Aquella noche me sonrió de un modo tan diferente, tan especial… tan… transparente, que consiguió que mi piel se erizara sola. Volví a acercarme a ella sin esperar una respuesta, después de esa sonrisa no era necesaria, y nos besamos despacio, calmadamente. Su lengua acarició la mía sin prisa, mientras yo hacía lo mismo con su cuello, su estómago, sus costados… sabía que le estaba provocando escalofríos, sus manos se aferraban a mi espalda apretándose levemente contra esta. Hizo lo mismo conmigo, acariciando mi espalda, mis hombros… se deshizo de mi sujetador.

Bajé por su cuello recorriéndolo a besos con mis labios hasta llegar a sus pecho. Alcé mis manos hasta encontrar las suyas, y entrelacé nuestros dedos. Comencé a besar uno de sus pechos, recorriéndolo espacio con mis labios, hasta atrapar uno de sus pezones entre ellos y lamerlo con calma. Noté como dejaba caer su cabeza apoyándola en el sofá, y suspiró largamente. Solté una de mis manos, y acaricié su estómago mientras empezaba a succionar su pezón despacio. Necesitaba hacerlo así, calmada… transmitirle toda la paz que sabía que aún le faltaba… sabía que había cambiado mucho, pero mientras tuviera aquellas marcas que le recordaran su pasado, de dónde venían, como la habían maltratado… no iba a dejar de recordarle que la quería más que a nada en el mundo, que estaba a salvo y que todo aquello había acabado… y en ese momento no se me ocurrió otra forma de hacerlo, que tratándola como estaba segura que nadie lo había hecho nunca.

De aquella manera, poco a poco me deshice del resto de su ropa, dejando que ella se deshiciera de la mía de la misma manera. Tuve que reprimir en algún momento mis ganas de sonreír enternecida, parecía que la que era más bien novata en aquello era ella. Aquello me confirmó que jamás había estado así con nadie… parecía no saber como tocarme calmadamente, perdida. De vez en cuando me miraba angustiada, temerosa de hacerlo mal.

Tiré de sus manos para que se incorporara, quedándome sentada sobre ella, las dos desnudas. Era algo increíble, estaba allí con ella, desnuda, a plena luz, dejando que me tocara, que me mirara… y no sentía ninguna vergüenza, yo… la reina del pudor. Con ella me sentía en casa, como si nos conociéramos de toda la eternidad… llevé una de mis manos hasta su cara, y pegué mis labios a los suyos, sonriendo… intentando transmitirle tranquilidad.

Cogí sus manos, y lentamente las llevé hasta mi espalda y costado, pidiéndole que me acariciara… y poco a poco lo hizo, erizando mi piel al paso de sus dedos. Cerré los ojos por los escalofríos y sonreí, ella pareció relajarse ante esto. Acaricié su cuello y su pecho mientras besaba la comisura de sus labios… y entonces lo dijo.

Pepa- Te quiero

Sonreí, hice un gran esfuerzo por no derramar ninguna lágrima. Lo que siempre había soñado de ella, lo que siempre había deseado con ella… se acababa de cumplir, y no iba a dejarlo marchar. La besé pausadamente a modo respuesta, y sentí como sus caricias se hacían más notables y seguras. Siguió recorriendo todo mi cuerpo con sus manos, bajando por mi espalda, mis piernas… pegándome contra su cuerpo mientras yo hacía lo mismo con el suyo y la besaba.

Minutos después, en los que sentía que no hacía falta más para estallar allí mismo de felicidad, sentí a su mano abriéndose paso entre mis muslos tras acariciarlos. Abrió los ojos tras romper el beso tranquilo en el que estábamos sumergidas, y me miró sonriente. La respondí llevando mi mano al mismo lugar en su cuerpo.

Entró dentro de mí, entré dentro de ella. Respiraciones agitadas, movimientos de caderas que aumentaban el ritmo con el paso de los segundos, besos torpes, su brazo libre abrazándome, mi otra mano pegándola aún más a mí… y nuestras voces estallando, nombrándonos…

… todo eso fue lo que pasó aquella tarde en el sofá de mi casa. Todo eso fue lo que pasó la primera vez que la sentí mía de verdad, la primera vez que se abrió totalmente. La primera vez que pude ver a Pepa Miranda tal como era.


	16. Por encima de todo

*CAP.16: "POR ENCIMA DE TODO"*

SILVIA

Reí por el cosquilleo que el pelo de Pepa me estaba produciendo en el estómago por debajo de las sábanas. Estábamos en mi cuarto, después de lo que había pasado en el salón pensé que lo mejor era subir a mi habitación, sabía que mi padre no iba a volver hasta entrada la noche, pero no quería arriesgarme.

Volví a reír otra vez sin poder evitarlo, ahora sus labios se unían al cosquilleo junto a su pelo. Aunque lo estaba disfrutando, me daba mucha rabia que me hicieran cosquillas, era muy propensa a ellas. Tiré de la sábana hacia abajo, dejándola por mi cintura, y descubriendo la cara de Pepa a esa altura.

Silvia- Para, que me haces cosquillas! ( Riendo )

Pepa- Hm mm

Ni caso, siguió a lo suyo arrancándome más risitas estúpidas que no podía controlar. Puse mi mano en su frente, presionándola, para hacer que levantara la cabeza y me mirara, y también para que dejara de hacer lo que estuviera haciendo.

Silvia- Se puede saber qué haces por ahí?

Levantó la ceja.

Pepa- Nada sexual, malpensada

Silvia- Ya ( Sin creerla )

Pepa- No me crees?

Negué con la cabeza. Sonrió de medio lado.

Pepa- Bueno, entonces si no me crees a lo mejor sí que puedo seguir bajando

Fue a cumplir su palabra, pero tiré de sus hombros para frenarla. Siempre había sido muy vergonzosa, y pensé que por esa tarde ya me había desmelenado lo suficiente. Estaba allí con ella, en mi cama, totalmente desnuda como lo más normal del mundo… eso ya era un paso más que de sobra! Enrojecí. Empezó a reírse.

Pepa- Te da vergüenza que supervise tus bajos fondos?

Enrojecí mucho más y le pegué un manotazo en la cabeza, lo que sólo hizo que se riera más que antes.

Silvia- Tienes que ser tan gráfica, tan bruta y tan… soez y…?

Siguió riéndose y besó mi estómago a modo respuesta. Eso hizo que me olvidara de la vergüenza, sonriera y acariciase su nuca. Iba a preguntarle si acaso ella no tenía ningún tipo de vergüenza… pero me di cuenta de lo absurdo de la pregunta, estaba clarísimo que no la tenía para nada.

Noté como la punta de su nariz recorría mi estómago alrededor del ombligo, yo miraba hacia el techo sonriente, totalmente feliz, en mi pompa. Pasaron unos segundos más, en los que volví a la realidad tras sentir un pequeño mordisco. La miré, y ahí estaba… también en su mundo, como si no existiera nada más alrededor que pudiese captar su atención.

Silvia- Me vas a decir qué haces?

Pepa- Te cuento pecas ( Sin levantar la vista )

Reí ante la tontería.

Silvia- Pues te vas a hartar…

Dije con desagrado, no es que no me gustaran, pero tenía el cuerpo lleno de ellas.

Pepa- A mí me gustan

Subió con las yemas de sus dedos por mi estómago, parándose en cada manchita que veía.

Silvia- Y cuantas van?

Pepa- No sé ( Se encogió de hombros ) He perdido la cuenta

Sonrió y volvió a besarme. Me contagió la sonrisa, era una conversación realmente absurda, y me estaba encantando.

Silvia- Pues vaya supervisora

Pepa- Tendrás alguna queja…

Vi que había llegado un buen momento para picarla, sonreí.

Silvia- Pues… no sé, no ha pasado ninguna supervisora más… por ahora

Ese " por ahora " fue lo suficiente como para atraer su atención, y su cara de mala leche. Levantó una ceja y me apuntó con el dedo en gesto amenazador.

Pepa- Ni va a pasar ( Amenazante )

Silvia- Tú crees?

Pepa- Ya me encargaré yo de ello ( Me mordió suavemente )… a partir de ahora esto es el coto privado de Pepa.

Bufé.

Silvia- Mira con que me compara, con un terreno privado de caza

Pepa- No te equivoques, no eres un terreno privado

Silvia- Ah, no?

Pepa- No, eres MI terreno privado!

Y tras esto, empezó a mordisquearme el costado provocando que las cosquillas volvieran con más fuerza que nunca, me revolví como pude intentando sin éxito no reírme, empujándola. Tras unos segundos de tortura, y tras tener que gritarle que tenía razón, paró.

Pepa- Y una cosa más te digo

Silvia- Verás… ( Con los ojos en blanco )

Pepa- Por debajo de esta valla imaginaria…

Trazó una línea después de mi ombligo.

Pepa- … un poco más abajo, está MI madriguera

Resoplé llevándome las manos a la cara, no esperó a que le dijera nada para partirse el pecho delante de mí escandalosamente.

Silvia- Pepa… por qué eres tan burra? En serio… guarra!

Pepa- Lo que tú quieras, pero ya estás avisada

Silvia- Que sí anda,… puedes dejar la expedición ya y subir aquí conmigo?

Estiré los brazos, reclamándola… pero negó, y volvió a recrearse en mi estómago.

Pepa- Cuando acabe de contar

Dejé muertos los brazos y suspiré sonriente.

Silvia- Como quieras… cabezona…

Pasó un rato más recorriendo mi estómago, besándome y subiendo poco a poco. Me quejaba por… no sé, supongo que por mantener mi rol, pero estaba encantada, las imágenes que se estaban sucediendo frente a mí eran mejores que cualquiera que hubiera podido imaginar.

Acaricié la cabeza de Pepa lentamente, siempre había confiado en la posibilidad… pero nunca pensé que la vería en ese plan conmigo, tan cariñosa tan… tierna… si no hubiera corrido el riesgo de que me llamase cursi y se riera de mí, le hubiera gritado que la quería mil veces en ese mismo instante.

Una pequeña carcajada, ahogada contra las proximidades de mi pecho, me sacó de mi distracción. Intentando que no la viera, se estaba riendo. Me empezó a mosquear cuando se alargó bastante más rato.

Silvia- De qué te ríes?

Pepa- De ti

Silvia- Ah, pues genial, gracias por tu sinceridad

Pepa- De nada ( Intentando reprimir la risa )

Le di un golpecito en la cabeza.

Silvia- Y qué tengo para que te rías? ( Mosqueada )

Pepa- Es que… con lo pálida que eres… y la cantidad de pecas que tienes, pareces un helado de estos de stracciatella

Esa era ella, capaz de fastidiar un momento bonito en cuanto menos te lo esperabas. Intenté empujarla para apartarla de mí, pero se aferró mi cuerpo mientras se seguía partiendo de risa. Desistí, no iba a poder con ella físicamente, así que me crucé de brazos enfurruñada.

Silvia- Y tú sabes que pareces?

Pepa- El qué? ( Sonriendo )

Sin hacer ningún tipo de caso a mi enfado, siguió subiendo entre besos hasta mi pecho. Pasó la punta de su lengua por el centro, haciendo que perdiera la concentración. Descrucé los bracos y anclé mis manos a su nunca.

Silvia- Pues… tú… pareces… ( Entrecerrando los ojos )

Noté como sonreía mientras seguía a lo suyo.

Pepa- Qué parezco?

Intenté concentrar toda mi fuerza mental en responderle a la pregunta y no quedar por debajo de ella, pero cuando sentí su lengua haciendo círculos en torno a uno de mis pechos, para después acabar mordisqueando el pezón…perdí. Suspiré con los ojos entrecerrados, y tiré de ella para subirla a mi altura.

Silvia- Nada, no pareces nada

Y me lancé a su boca. Tardó unos segundos en corresponderme, estaba demasiado ocupada en sonreír por haberme ganado. Por una vez, pasé de sus piques, me había "alterado" demasiado con el jueguecito, así que me concentre en conseguir que entreabriera sus labios y encontrar su lengua. Unos minutos después, cuando el beso pareció tranquilizarse un poco, se separó de mí y fue bajando por mi cara a besos, hasta llegar a mi cuello.

Cerré los ojos y me abracé a ella. La sonrisa bobalicona era imborrable. Se deshizo de mis brazos y bajó por uno de ellos siguiendo con sus besos. La miré hipnotizada y sonreí, parecía mentira lo que estaba viendo. Me lo hubiera podido creer de cualquier otra persona, pero de ella… había llegado a pensar que era incapaz de comportarse de una manera parecida a aquella. Suspiré… y me miró.

Pepa- Qué pasa?

Silvia- Nada… que aún no me creo que estés aquí… haciendo esto

Frunció el ceño, quizá tendría que haberme callado aquello. Pareció recapacitar y volver a su estado natural, despegado y orgulloso. Dudó unos segundos, y ante mi alivio, siguió recorriendo mi brazo.

Pepa- Y no lo estoy, soy un espejismo

Silvia- Eres idiota ( Sonriendo )

Continuó con lo suyo, sin hacerme caso. Me empujó suavemente para que le diera la espalda. Me quedé tumbada de lado, y sentí como se abrazaba a mi espalda, colocando su cara justo detrás de mi cabeza.

Silvia- Ya te has cansado de contar?

Pepa- Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para seguir cuando quiera

Afirmó segura. Eso no me asustó… al contrario, sonreí como una tonta, con aquello acababa de despejar cualquier tipo de duda que pudiera tener sobre qué iba a venir después. Estiró uno de sus brazos, pasándolo por delante de mí. Alargué mi mano hasta la suya y entrelacé nuestros dedos, después sentí otro de sus besos en mi hombro.

Pepa- Sigues sin creértelo?

Silvia- Un poco…

Pepa- Oye pelirroja, que yo sé que llevas soñando conmigo ni se sabe cuanto tiempo, pero que estoy aquí, aunque sea difícil de asimilar… vas a ser la envidia del pueblo entero

Me moví para intentar golpearla, pero me sujetó firmemente, riendo.

Silvia- Que no es por eso, creída, que eres una chula

Pepa- Entonces?

Volvió a acomodarse a mi espalda. Tracé círculos en su mano con las yemas de mis dedos.

Silvia- No sé… se me hace raro… piénsalo, acuérdate de cómo empezamos, y de todo lo que ha pasado…

Suspiró, y besó mi cabeza.

Silvia- Además, se me hace extraño verte así de… cariñosa conmigo . No pensaba que fuera a conocer esa faceta tuya nunca

Subí mi mano y a ciegas, acaricié su cara. La besó, haciéndome sonreír.

Silvia- Cuando te conocí eras el demonio… ( Burlona )

Lo dije medio en serio, medio en broma. Noté como se tensó.

Pepa- Y lo sigo siendo

Silvia- Mentira

Se puso seria, y asomó su cara por mis hombros para mirarme.

Pepa- Lo sigo siendo

Silvia- No te creo

Pepa- Quieres verlo?

Silvia- No

Alcé mi cabeza y dejé un suave beso en sus labios.

Silvia- Quiero que te quedes conmigo, así… siempre

Volví a mirar hacia delante y sonreí, sabía que la había dejado tocada con esa respuesta. Volvió a su posición tras suspirar.

Pepa- Bueno… está bien, pero que conste que sigo siendo como era antes.

Silvia- Ahá…

Pepa- Y si vas diciendo por ahí lo contrario me enfadaré

Silvia- Sí, sí…

Pepa- Mucho!

Silvia- Que sí anda, ( Le acaricié el cogote ) Ya pasó eh? Ya pasó

Pepa- Pero qué coño…?!

Empecé a reírme escandalosamente, para una vez que era yo la que la vacilaba a ella tenía que aprovechar. Me agarró con un brazo como pudo, y con el otro bajó hasta mi costado.

Silvia- No, no Pepa ( Entre risas )

Pepa- Pero tú de qué vas? Y ese vacile así porque sí?

Seguí riéndome, no sabía que era peor, que ella se picara tan fácilmente, o que a mí me hicieran tanta gracia mis propios chistes. No fue la frase en sí, fue sentir como se tensaba a mi espalda e imaginarme la cara que había puesto.

Pepa- Arrepiéntete

Silvia- No…

Dije con un hilo de voz. Estaba esperando el momento en el que atacara.

Pepa- Y tú desde cuando eres tan chula? Porque yo sería el demonio, pero cuando te conocí eras una mosquita muerta

Silvia- Lo habré aprendido de ti… ( por lo bajo )

Pepa- Ya me has cansao

Empezó a apretar suavemente mi costado, haciéndome ese tipo de cosquillas insoportables, que te estás riendo, pero no te está gustando nada. Me revolví, hasta que paró momentáneamente.

Silvia- Vale! Para,…para… ( Jadeante )

Pepa- Arrepiéntete

Silvia- Pero es que ya no me acuerdo de qué me tenía que arrepentir ( Vacilándola )

Se quedó callada unos momentos. Yo me acordaba, pero estaba segura de que ella no. Incliné mi cabeza hacia atrás para mirarla, y ahí me la encontré, con el ceño fruncido mirando al infinito. Un carraspeo pre-carcajada me delató. Chistó y volvió a atacar mi costado.

Tras un par de minutos de tortura, tuve que rendirme por mi salud.

Silvia- Valee! Vale! Perdona, lo siento!

Pepa- Di que eres una mierda

Me giré.

Silvia- Sí hombre, y qué más, tú flipas

Pepa- Dilo

Silvia- El qué? ( Intentando no reírme )

Pepa- Que " Soy una mierda "

Silvia- Hombre, si ya lo dices tú... es que no quería insultarte…

Acentuó su gesto amenazador, y volvió a la carga con más fuerza que antes. No podía resistir más, me costaba respirar.

Pepa- Se te van a bajar los humos pero rapidito! Lista!

Silvia- Vale! Vale! Para!

Pepa- Y bien? Qué tienes que decir?

Tenía su cara asomada por mis hombros, pegada a la mía, esperando una respuesta… me acerqué lentamente a sus labios, y la besé despacio… me separé.

Silvia- Que te quiero

Su gesto serio cambió en seguida a una sonrisa enorme. La había despistado… se inclinó sobre mí y me devolvió el beso. No sólo había sido una estrategia para burlarme de ella, que también… había aprovechado para decírselo una vez más, si por mi fuera, me hubiese pasado toda la tarde repitiéndolo. Me enternecía y entristecía a partes iguales la carita que se le ponía al oír esas dos palabras, sabía que era porque nunca las había oído antes… pero yo me iba a encargar de que eso cambiara.

Volvió a mi espalda, y se abrazó. Me mordió en el hombro.

Silvia- Ay! Bestia

Pepa- Que no se me ha olvidado el vacile eh? Pero te perdono… por ahora

Me acurruqué contra su cuerpo y sonreí. Noté como dibujaba cosas en mi espalda con su dedo, haciéndome cosquillas… pero esta vez, eran agradables. Miré hacia la ventana, estaban abiertas… también lo estaba el balcón. Empezaba a entrar un poco de frío, el cielo empezaba a adoptar un color negro que presagiaba el mal tiempo que se avecinaba. Pepa seguía dibujando en mi espalda.

Silvia- Va a caer una tormenta…

Pepa- Ya lo he visto cuando venía hacia aquí, lo raro es que no haya empezado ya

Silvia- Pues vaya…

Pepa- Qué pasa?

Silvia- No sé, que a lo mejor querías salir o hacer algo…

Pepa- Yo estoy perfectamente aquí

Sonreí, era la respuesta que esperaba oír, yo también lo estaba.

Pepa- Además, se me ocurren cosas que hacer en casa

Silvia- El qué?

Mi inocencia y yo. Había perdido gran parte de ella, pero no la suficiente como para no tragarme casi todas las bromas y tontadas de Pepa.

Pepa- Nos podemos quedar aquí…

Empezó a hacer líneas en mi espalda, supuse que para terminar la frase. Deduje que era una palabra, e intenté acertar cual.

Silvia- " F" ..?

Pepa- Ahá ( Aguantándose la risa )

Siguió haciendo líneas, y yo muy orgullosa por acertarlas, sin caer en la tontería.

Silvia- Fo…

Pepa- Hm-mm… ( Aguantándose la risa ) " Nos podemos quedar aquiiiií…."

Seguí intentando captar las letras, ya tenía otras dos… y dije muy contenta:

Silvia- Follan…!

Cerré la boca a tiempo. Mi cara cambió drásticamente, me giré y le asesté una lluvia de manotazos, mientras ella se moría de la risa y se tapaba con la almohada. Conseguí arrancarle la almohada, y seguí pegándola.

Silvia- Animal! Bestia!

Y como quien oía llover, siguió riéndose más alto si cabía.

Silvia- Que en esta cama no se folla! Se… se hace el amor!

Se destapó la cara con las manos para mirarme con una ceja subida hasta el infinito, y ahí si, se descojonó de mí en mi cara. Me giré rápidamente para volver a darle la espalda, no es que estuviera enfadada… es que tenía toda la razón del mundo en descojonarse de mí, por muy verdad que fuera lo que había dicho, había quedado como una cursilada mezclada con una ordinariez. Me abracé a mí misma, estaba pasando mucha vergüenza en esos momentos, y la risa de Pepa no ayudaba.

Tuve para rato, a Pepa le dio un ataque de risa que estiró como un chicle. En un par de ocasiones tuve miedo a perderla, pensando que se iba a ahogar. Suspiré, esperando al momento en el que se acabara el cachondeo. Minutos después, largos, MUY largos, volvió a abrazarse a mí.

Pepa- Perdona…

Silvia- Ya se te ha pasado?

Pepa- Sí…

Se le escapó una pequeña risilla y suspiré.

Pepa- Ah, pues no… pensaba que sí, espera…

Y así un par de minutos más. Volví a sentirla.

Pepa- Ya, ya sí… te lo prometo

Silvia- No, tranquila, si te puedes ir a reírte un rato más de mí, tú como en tu casa, con toda confianza

Pepa- Joe, peli… que no es eso…

Silvia- Peli? Cada vez me pones motes más cortos y raros

Me hice la dura, me encantaban sus apelativos cariñosos… aunque raros.

Pepa- Es que… entiéndeme, lo has dicho con un tono muy… de señora mayor…

Silvia- Ya, será eso

Empecé a enfadarme, aunque no sabía ni por qué.

Pepa- Que sí… si es verdad lo que has dicho, en serio…

Puso el tono más cariñoso del que fue capaz, y no paró de darme besitos por los hombros, pero para entonces… mi cabreo se había hecho demasiado grande. No entendí por qué me había puesto así de pronto… pero después de una frase que me cubrió de gloria, lo entendería.

Silvia- Tal vez estés tan acostumbrada a follarte a cualquiera que se te cruza, que el término " hacer el amor conmigo " te pilla de lejos

Cerré los ojos con fuerza. Me arrepentí incluso antes de decirlo… no sabía por qué lo había hecho, no era yo. Yo misma sentí la dureza de aquellas palabras.

Se quedó callada unos instantes, en los que sentí que la fuerza con la que me rodeaba se hacía más pequeña. Quise pedirla perdón, pero no me salió. Los celos estaban controlándome, hablando por mí… no lo entendía.

Pepa- A qué ha venido eso, Sil?

Tragué saliva, no lo sabía.

Pepa- Por qué me has dado ese golpe bajo?

No contesté, no sabía qué decir. Me avergonzaba de lo que había soltado. Pensé que se iba a levantar e irse, me lo merecía… pero no lo hizo, se acercó más a mí, pegándose a mi cuerpo y hablándome al oído.

Pepa- Silvia, ya no estoy orgullosa de cómo me he comportado con… las demás antes de conocerte a ti, pero es que no puedo cambiarlo y…

Negué con la cabeza, y alargué mi mano para coger la suya y apretarla. Me sentía culpable.

Silvia- No es por eso

Pepa- Entonces qué es?

Silvia- No lo sé…

Respiré profundamente.

Pepa- Sí que lo sabes

Sí, lo sabía.

Pepa- Es Duna, no?

Contuve la respiración, lo cual me delató. Hasta entonces ni yo misma me había dado cuenta de que esa era la explicación, de que sí que pasaba algo.

Pepa- Estás celosa?

Silvia- No… o sí, no sé

Pepa- Como no te expliques mejor…

Suspiré. El hecho de tenerla mi espalda y no de frente, ayudó.

Silvia- No tengo derecho a echarte nada en cara…

Pepa- Pero te comes la cabeza con el hecho de que me haya acostado con ella

Sentí como el estómago se me contrajo. Sí, me molestaba, mucho.

Pepa- Silvia, no sé por qué lo hice, estaba mal… estábamos mal y borrachas, y…

Silvia- Las dos veces?

Se hizo un silencio. Contestó aturdida.

Pepa- Qué dos? Fue una, hace tiempo

Silvia- Pepa, el día que fuimos a lo del examen oral, cuando te fuiste corriendo a su casa… te seguí… no lo hice para espiarte, sólo que quería hablar contigo, y cuando te vi llegar a su casa me pudo la curiosidad, y me asomé por la ventana y os vi discutir con otra chica…

Pepa- Era su ex

Entonces todo encajó, las imágenes de aquella excursión volvieron a mi cabeza.

Pepa- Silvia, yo no sé qué viste ni cuanto tiempo estuviste allí, pero por lo que dices veo que no estuviste el suficiente como para ver que no pasó nada, estuvo a punto pero… pensé en ti, y no pude

Me relajé un poco ante esa respuesta… aunque no quitaba que hace tiempo si se acostase con ella.

Pepa- Lo siento…

Silvia- Si no es eso, si es que no tienes que darme explicaciones, yo también estuve, por decirlo de alguna manera con…

No quería ni nombrarla. Se tensó

Pepa- Verónica

Suspiré.

Silvia- Sí… pero no hicimos nada

Pareció relajarse, aliviada.

Pepa- Si te sirve de algo, si volviera atrás lo cambiaría, sólo sirvió para liar más las cosas, y no significó nada

Silvia- Para ti, para ella sí

Suspiró largamente.

Pepa- Ya lo sé, por eso me arrepiento…

Silvia- Qué vas a hacer con ella?

Pregunté aquello muerta de miedo, aunque no tenía por qué después de todo, estaba asustada.

Pepa- Decirle lo que hay

Suspiré aliviada.

Pepa- Aún tenías dudas sobre si iba a irme con ella? ( Incrédula )

Silvia- Dudas no, miedo

Se acercó a mí y besó mi mejilla.

Pepa- No tienes por qué, mi chica eres tú

Sonreí y entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos.

Pepa- No quiero que tengas miedo por eso…

Silvia- Es que… tú… has estado con muchas y, seguramente mejores que yo… y si pasa un tiempo y te arrepientes, y…?

Pepa- Eh, frena, frena!

Estaba más asustada de lo que pensaba. Noté un nudo en mi garganta.

Pepa- He estado con muchas, eso es verdad

Y un pinchazo, no me gustó aquella frase.

Pepa-… pero ninguna se acerca ni de lejos a lo que eres tú para mí Silvia, ninguna. Nunca he querido estar con nadie más de un día, y contigo… ( Se pegó a mí y besó mi cuello )… firmaría ahora mismo para que me dejaras estar siempre contigo

Entonces los nudos y los pinchazos desaparecieron, dejando paso a un gran escalofrío producto de sus besos en mi cuello, pero sobretodo producto de aquellas palabras. El miedo empezó a diluirse poco a poco.

Levanté mi cabeza para dejar vía libre a su boca para recorrer mi cuello. Mi piel empezó a erizarse, el frío entraba por las ventanas y el balcón, había empezado la tormenta. La lluvia caía con fuerza… la habitación se oscureció un poco.

Pepa notó como mi piel cambiaba de tacto por el frío, e hizo el amago de ir a levantarse, pero la retuve. Con los ojos cerrados, murmuré.

Silvia- Déjalas abiertas, me gustan las tormentas

Siempre había sido así, me encantaba oír como el agua caía con furia en la calle, las gotas repiqueteaban en el cemento, sonaban los truenos…

Sonrió, y volvió a mi lado. Si siempre me habían gustado, supe que a partir de ahora lo harían mucho más.

Pasó su brazo izquierdo por debajo de mi cuerpo, se pegó aún más a mí, y agarró mi mano izquierda con la suya. Con la derecha, la que no estaba pegada al colchón y podía moverse libremente, me pegó a ella.

Hundió su cara en mi cuello, y tras unos besos iniciales, noté como empezaba a lamerlo y succionarlo. Suspiré… apreté su mano levemente, sin mucha fuerza. Llevé mi mano libre hasta su cabeza y acaricié su pelo.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, las succiones iban aumentando de intensidad, haciéndome jadear. Apretaba su mano con más fuerza, y hundía mis dedos en su pelo. Se separó de mí y fue hasta mi oído, el cual recorrió con la punta de la lengua antes de explorarlo más profundamente. En ese momento entendí por qué se ponía de aquella forma cuando yo se lo hacía a ella, empecé a respirar agitadamente… sentir su lengua en mi oído, sus jadeos, y a su mano derecha acariciando y apretando mis pechos suavemente me estaba haciendo perder la cabeza.

Cerraba los ojos con fuerza, escuchar como la lluvia caía fuera de fondo me hacía sentirlo todo con más intensidad. Sus jadeos en mi oído estaban ahondando dentro de mí, apreté aún más su mano izquierda, y con la derecha apreté la que esta sobre uno de mis pechos, pidiéndole que siguiera. Me arrancó el primer gemido al pellizcar suavemente uno de mis pezones… quise moverme y darme la vuelta, pero no me dejó.

Su mano derecha empezó a bajar hasta llegar a mis piernas, las recorrió con sus dedos mientras yo seguía jadeando sintiendo ahora los leves mordiscos en mi oreja. Segundos después, mientras la lluvia aumentaba de intensidad, separó mis piernas. Me estremecí al pensar lo que podría venir después, deseando que no parara. Se lo hice saber apretando su mano, entonces la sentí sonreír en mi oído.

Su mano se abrió paso entre mis piernas, y empezó a acariciarme, estimulándome. Los jadeos que se escapaban por mi garganta se convirtieron en leves gemidos, que fueron aumentando a medida que aumentaba la velocidad del movimiento en círculos de sus dedos.

Casi sin darme cuenta, mis caderas empezaron a acompañar el movimiento de sus dedos. Me estaba matando, pero aún así no era suficiente… necesitaba más.

Pensé que no iba a aguantar, que acabaría suplicándole que lo hiciera pero, cuando el sonido de la lluvia aumentó hasta el punto de ensordecer mis gemidos y sus jadeos, entró dentro de mí repentinamente.

Un gran gemido escapó de mi garganta. Apreté su mano con toda la fuerza con la que me fue posible, moviéndome más rápido. Sus penetraciones se tornaron cada vez más fuertes y profundas, haciéndome sentir que iba a estallar.

Se empezaron a escuchar truenos en la calle, mientras ella seguía aumentando el ritmo con sus dedos, y yo con mis caderas, acercándome al grito final. Entonces se acercó a mi oído y jadeante, susurró:

Pepa- Estás loca si piensas que podría renunciar a ti por cualquier otra

Me agarré con fuerza a su cuello y a su mano, al borde de los gritos, sintiéndola totalmente pegada a mí. Mientras mi cuerpo empezó a convulsionar, llegando al más intenso de los orgasmos, en medio de mis gemidos convertidos en gritos, volvió a susurrarme.

Pepa-… te quiero, por encima de todo.

PEPA

Arrodillada en el suelo, asomada por el borde de la cama, la miré. Estaba dormida. Después de lo que había pasado al inicio de la tormenta, que aún seguía cayendo fuera, y algunos arrumacos después… se había quedado totalmente dormida.

Me acerqué un poco más a ella, pegándome al borde de la cama. Crucé mis brazos sobre el colchón y apoyé mi barbilla en ellos. Era una imagen tan perfecta que no quería alterarla con nada. Ella estaba tumbada bocabajo, con su cara hacia a mí. La sábana le cubría hasta la cintura, dejándome la imagen de su espalda descubierta. El edredón que antes nos cubría, ahora estaba tirado en el suelo. Sonreí, no me extrañaba después de todo.

Su boca estaba abierta por unos milímetros, lo que hacía que se le escapara un pequeño silbidito al respirar. La miré atontada por eso. Levanté mi mano despacio para no despertarla, mientras seguía apoyada sobre el otro brazo, y coloqué la yema de uno de mis dedos sobre su hombro. Empecé a hacer círculos con él suavemente, no quería despertarla.

Al hacer esos pequeños movimientos, sentí como se estremecía. No supe si era por el frío, o porque yo le había tocado. Preferí pensar que fue por lo segundo, de esa manera, no tendría que sentirme culpable al no taparla con la sábana… no quería perder esa imagen.

Bajé mi dedo por su espalda, recorriendo la línea de su columna. Su piel empezó a tornarse áspera… y sonreí aún más. Me encantó saber que aquella sensación, no sólo me invadía a mí cuando ella me tocaba, que también pasaba al revés… incluso dormida. Me asomé un poco por el borde de la cama, y sustituí mi dedo por mis labios, recorriendo su columna a punta de besos.

Pensé que no me reconocía a mí misma, nunca había hecho algo de ese tipo con nadie… jamás, pero con Silvia… me salía sólo. En el pasado había hecho muchos esfuerzos para mostrarle a alguien el más mínimo cariño… con Silvia tenía que hacer esfuerzos titánicos para no demostrárselo a todas horas. Siempre había tenido miedo a abrirme a alguien, no quería sufrir… no quería que me hicieran daño, y ahora estaba allí mostrándome tal como era. En parte estaba asustada, temía que algún día tuviera que lamentarlo… pero no podía evitarlo.

Me costaba siquiera pensarlo… pero era verdad. Era así… me sentía feliz, tanto que si lo pensaba más de la cuenta, hubiera cabido la posibilidad de que se me escapara una lágrima representando aquel estado emocional. No iba a hacerlo, estaba claro, era demasiado orgullosa, aunque nadie me estuviese viendo… pero aunque por fuera no se viera, por dentro estaba gritando de alegría. Pensaba que ese estado no existía, que era una ilusión… y al mirarla a ella allí, durmiendo, inocente, frágil… mía, estaba completamente de que yo la había encontrado.

La felicidad, o al menos la mía, no solamente existía, sino que además tenía nombre: Silvia Castro.

Me aparté un poco, y acaricié su costado con mis dedos. La miré mientras hacía eso.

Pepa- Me has cambiado la vida

Esa frase había estado luchando dentro de mí mucho tiempo por salir… me habría gustado decírselo en muchas ocasiones, pero no me sentía capaz. Me asustaba reconocer algo de esas magnitudes… o simplemente, me avergonzaba el hecho de que pudiera reírse de mí, aunque en el fondo sabía que no lo haría y que probablemente, le hubiera encantado escucharlo.

Sonreí al escuchar otro suspirito escapar por su boca.

Pepa- Anda qué… menos mal que estás dormida y no me has oído…

Me llevé las manos a la frente, y negué con la cabeza mientras sonreía. No entendía nada, no entendía como de pronto era así. Habían sido años para hacerme una coraza impenetrable, construyendo una apariencia, un comportamiento… y para qué?

Pepa- Para que vengas tú y lo cambies todo en un par de meses…

" Me has cambiado la vida "… esa frase tenía un significado mucho más grande de lo que mucha gente podría asumir si se la dijeran… pero era la verdad. Antes solo sentía rencor, rabia contra todo… y ahora, simplemente, todo eso parecía haber desaparecido de un plumazo. Aquella sensación de resentimiento con el mundo, empezó a tambalearse el primer día que la vi, amenazando con derrumbarse como una torre… y lo había hecho. Silvia había conseguido de mí lo que muchos no.

Pensé en mí antes de todo eso… no tenía nada que ver con lo que era ahora. Yo nunca había sentido dependencia por nadie tras la muerte de mi madre, la amistad sólo en contadas ocasiones… pero no la empatía, la ternura, el amor…

Miré hacia la ventana, seguía lloviendo. En ese momento, me estaba admitiendo a mí misma que todo había cambiado, que yo lo había hecho… y que no había vuelta atrás. Había intentado evitar con todas mis fuerzas que aquel momento llegara, el momento de reconocer lo evidente, aunque sólo fuera a mí misma… para mí ese era el paso más importante.

Silvia se movió, haciéndome creer que se había despertado… pero no. Me llevé la mano al pecho… con el simple hecho de pensar que estaba despierta, mi corazón se había acelerado y mi estómago había sido invadido por aquellos molestos aleteos de las puñeteras mariposas. Un hecho tan simple como ese, nunca se había dado en mi vida antes de Silvia.

Como otras veces, no me paré a pensar qué me estaba pasando y como podía ponerle freno. Me dio igual… si para sentir todo lo que estaba sintiendo… si para sentirla a ella pegada a mí, abrazándome, sonriéndome, tenía que renunciar a mi antigua imagen, a mi coraza, a mi frialdad, a la seguridad…

Silvia, dormida, extendió una mano hacia mí sin llegar a tocarme. Se estremeció, y con voz quejumbrosa dijo :

Silvia- Ven…

Sabía que no era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo ni diciendo, lo que me hizo sentir más… vulnerable? Me acerqué a su mano y la besé.

Pepa- … pues renuncio

… ….

SILVIA

Me revolví, empezando a despertarme. Poco a poco, me dí la vuelta quedando bocarriba en la cama sin abrir los ojos aún. Oía algunos ruidos de fondo, como si alguien se estuviera moviendo.

Supuse que era Pepa, cómo era incapaz de estarse quieta, estaría revolviendo mi cuarto. Me estremecí, la ventana debía estar abierta aún y me daba frío. En un intento de queja, balbuceé algo inteligible, haciendo pucheros.

Me froté los ojos, siendo incapaz de abrirlos aún… cuando sentí como Pepa se me tumbaba encima, cubriéndome con su cuerpo, transmitiéndome calor. Sonreí por el gusto del cambio de temperatura, y me abracé a ella.

Silvia- Me has despertado… ( Quejándome )

Pepa- Perdona ( Me besó ). Sil… piensas abrir los ojos algún día de estos? Pareces un topillo

Se rió bastante alto… al menos había tenido la delicadeza de usar un apelativo cariñoso para la palabra " topo ". Me abracé aún más a ella, hundiendo mi cara en su cuello.

Silvia- No chilles…( Quejándome )

Pepa- Si no estoy chillando… anda que vaya actividad tienes tú los domingos, eh? La misma que un perezoso

Le di una pequeña palmada en la espalda con toda la fuerza que mi estado de sopor me permitió.

Silvia- Vas a dejar de sacarme parecidos con el mundo animal?

Pepa- Aaaah, a que jode, eh?

Silvia- Tengo sueño…

Me besó el pelo con delicadeza, más de la que cabía esperar por su parte.

Silvia- Y es por tu culpa, te odio

Y pese a eso, me aferré más a ella. Rió.

Pepa- Luego soy yo la que parece que tiene la edad de Ari… además, sí, es mi culpa, pero yo no te oía quejarte eh ( Me besó el cuello )… O a lo mejor cuando me decías " Sigue, si! Sigue! ", te referías a que procediera a ahuecarte la almohada

Bufé, le encantaba tocarme las narices. De paso, también me hizo sentirme un poco avergonzada, aunque menos de lo habitual.

Silvia- Imbécil ( Acariciando su nuca )

Por una vez, no me respondió al insulto, se dedicó a llenar mi cuello de suaves besos, que hicieron que me fuera despertando con una sonrisa en la cara. Llevé mi mano hasta su espalda para acariciarla, y entonces caí. Lentamente, abrí los ojos como pude.

Silvia- Qué haces vestida?

Miró a la ventana. Había anochecido sin que me diera cuenta, después, me miró a mí con cara de " Es obvio ". Entonces, una tristeza bastante infantil me invadió. Me abracé a ella con todas mis fuerzas intentando evitar lo que venía, y puse la voz más lastimera del mundo.

Silvia- Nooo…

Empezó a reír por mi actitud, y tras volver a llenarme de besos, me sonrió dulcemente y dijo:

Pepa- Me tengo que ir

Silvia- Que noo… ( Abrazándola ) Quédate…

Se deshizo un poco de mi amarre como pudo, y me dio un pico.

Pepa- No puedo, tengo que volver a casa

Silvia- Por favor…

Era algo estúpido, pero realmente sentía que se me partía el alma sabiendo que se iba a ir, quería que se quedara conmigo en aquella habitación para siempre, sin nadie que nos molestara. Acarició mi pelo.

Silvia- Quédate…

Pepa- Claro, me quedo a vivir aquí contigo y cuando tu padre pregunte nos hacemos las locas, no? ( Sonriendo )

Intenté buscar una respuesta, una alternativa… pero no surgió, así que volví a abrazarla.

Silvia- Sí?

Rió suvamente.

Pepa- No!

Tras besarme unas cuantas veces más, y tras intentar retenerla de todas las formas posibles, se levantó de la cama ya totalmente vestida para salir. Me incorporé sin ninguna gana, y me vestí perezosamente mientras la miraba con cara de cordero degollado. Ella, apoyada sobre mi mesa con los brazos cruzados, se dedicaba a sonreír mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Silvia- No tiene gracia… ( Entristecida )

Pepa- Joe princesa, que me voy a casa, no al Tibet

Silvia- Ya…

Me acerqué a ella con los brazos extendidos y cara de pena. Me abrazó, la besé. El beso de despedida se iba alargando en el tiempo. Tomé su cara con una de mis manos y ladeé la cabeza, profundizando el beso. Segundos después, mi lengua se movía rápidamente junto a la suya, arrancándole algunos jadeos. Bajé mis manos por su cuerpo, hasta colarlas por debajo de su ropa y subir acariciando su estómago. Ya la tenía atontada de nuevo, pensé que así podría retenerla el tiempo que me diese la gana… pero pareció leerme los pensamientos cuando una de mi mano se posó en su cinturón.

Se apartó de golpe mirándome con una ceja subida, mi cara era la de un niño al que pillan haciendo una trastada.

Pepa- Me estás haciendo el lío para que me quede, no?

Silvia- Siii ( Sonriente )

Se acercó rápidamente a mí y me propino un leve mordisco en la mejilla, después se separó pese a que intenté agarrarla.

Pepa- Lo siento, se te ha visto el plumero, pero lo importante es que lo hayas intentado… te has esforzado minuto a minuto, pero finalmente hemos decidido nominarte, así que cruzo la pasarela y me voy a mi casa

Silvia- Jolín, Pepa!

Volví a extender los brazos reclamándola, pero no se movió.

Pepa- Me vas a dejar irme a la puerta o voy a tener que usar la fuerza? ( Burlona )

Abrí la boca para responder, cuando la luz de unos faros en la calle llamó mi atención. Me asomé con cuidado de que no se me viera, y me giré riéndome.

Silvia- Pues va a ser que te va a tocar bajar por la ventana, como siempre

Puso una gran cara de susto.

Silvia- Acaba de llegar mi padre

Se acercó rápidamente hacia donde estaba yo para comprobarlo, después me dio un pequeño empujón, mosqueada.

Pepa- Joder, por tu puta culpa, si me hubieras dejao irme!

Silvia- A ver, Pepa, relax

Parecía que nos habíamos intercambiando las personalidades. En ese momento, ella era la asustadiza y a mí me la estaba resbalando el hecho de que mi padre pudiera pillarme en la habitación con Pepa, con toda la cama revuelta evidenciando lo que estaba pasando. Se golpeó las sienes.

Pepa- Pe..pero como que relax? Tú estás loca? Que si tu padre me pilla aquí me cuelga!

Cerré los ojos, levanté una de mis manos gesticulando con ella.

Silvia- Shhh

Cuando volví a abrirlos me encontré con su cara hecha un poema. Sonreí divertida, al final los vaciles se me iban a dar genial.

Pepa- Yo flipo…

Yo también lo hacía, parecía una persona distinta a la que llegó allí hace unos meses.

Silvia- A ver, que no te agobies, ahora cuando entre en casa, bajas por la ventana y pim, pam, así de natural

Su cara de asombro seguía creciendo.

Pepa- Pero… pero tú que te has fumao? Quien eres? ( Sonreí ) Pim, pam, así de natural! ( Imitándome ) Como no eres tú la que se juega la vida bajando por esa tubería!

Silvia- Venga ya, Pepa, cómo si no te hubieras colado aquí veces como Pedro por su casa

Pepa- Sí, ya, pero te tengo que recordar que ha caído la de Dios y que me puedo resbalar?

Silvia- Bueno, pues si te resbalas ya bajo yo a ayudarte con la calma, venga

Pepa- Pero que no me hables como si fueras yo! Tú me has registrado los bolsillos y te has fumao lo que tenía, no?

Silvia- Sí cariño, sí, me lo he "fumao" todo, venga

Empecé a darle pequeños empujones aprovechando que había oído a mi padre cerrar la puerta de la entrada. Entre murmuros, pasó por encima de la barandilla y se agarró a la tubería para empezar a bajar.

Silvia- Espera!

Pepa- Qué? ( Malhumorada )

Silvia- No me vas a decir nada?

Pepa- Qué quieres que te diga?

Silvia- No te hagas la loca… ya lo sabes…

Pepa- Buenas noches Silvia ( Enrojecida )

Silvia- Te sigue dando vergüenza decirlo? Que mona!

Torció el gesto con desagrado por aquello último. Me asomé sobre la barandilla, y la besé. Me separé.

Silvia- Ala, ve con cuidadito eh?

Pepa- Que sí anda, que sí

Siguió bajando por la tubería. Me asomé un poco más.

Silvia- Apoya bien el pie derecho, y agárrate mejor con la mano iz…

Miró para arriba con cara de cabreo.

Pepa- Te quieres meter en casa y dejarme en paz?

Silvia- Sólo te digo como bajar…

Pepa- Bajaré como me salga de las narices, como si me quiero tirar de boca, qué pasa?

Silvia- Nada, nada… Oye, venme a buscar mañana y así vamos juntas

Pepa- Sí, mi führer… ( Bajando )

Silvia- Pero ven pronto

Pepa- Que sí! ( Perdiendo la concentración )

Silvia- Espérame en el parque de en frente, el de…

Se resbaló, pero consiguió agarrarse rápidamente. Me miró con cara de asesina, había sido mi culpa por distraerla… así que decidí callarme. Poco después, llegó al suelo y echó a andar hacia casa. La miré alejarse.

Silvia- Pepa! ( Susurrando )

Se giró.

Silvia- Te quiero ( Susurrando, sonriendo )

Pude ver como se tensaba por la vergüenza… asintió lentamente, y volvió a girarse para irse. No me enfadé, aquella tarde ya me lo había dicho y me había dejado todo más que claro… entendí que aún tenía mucho que hacer para dejar esa coraza que llevaba, olvidada del todo.

… ….

Después de cenar con mi padre, y antes de acostarme, decidí ir a la ducha. Desde que se marchó Pepa, había estado inmersa en un estado de estupidez, según mi padre. Vamos, que había estado todo el rato en las nubes, pensando en ella y en la tarde que habíamos pasado. Era verdad, estaba muy pava… pero más feliz que nadie.

Seguía pensando en ella, sonriendo como una tonta mientras me desvestía. Abrí el agua de la ducha sin meterme aún para que se calentara. Esperé unos segundos, y cuando fui a meterme en la ducha, algo llamó mi atención en el espejo.

Lo miré, tenía algunas marcas rojas por la zona del costado. De esa manera no alcanzaba a verlo, así que me giré un poco más para poder observarme la espalda… y conseguir que mi grado de estupidez transitoria y la sonrisa se potenciaran al máximo.

Entendí que Pepa había aprovechado el rato durante el cual me dormí para hacerlo, por eso había escuchado como trasteaba por mi cuarto cuando me desperté. En mi espalda, pintado con lo que supuse que sería mi pintalabios, un corazón con una frase en el medio.

" Yo también a ti "

Se había adelantado a nuestra despedida, sabiendo que por vergüenza no iba a ser capaz de contestarme. Aquello me enterneció, cómo alguien con esa fachada, luego podía sorprenderme con esas cosas?. Entonces pensé, que me daba igual lo que pudiera pensar la gente de ella. Me daba igual lo que pudieran pensar cuando nos vieran juntas, ellos no sabían como era. Yo sí, y la quería…

Silvia- … por encima de todo ( Sonriente )

Añadí, antes de entrar a la ducha, ansiosa por verla otra vez.


	17. Elige

*CAP.17: "ELIGE"*

PEPA

Eran las siete y cuarto de la mañana, y yo me sentía morir. Cada día me costaba más levantarme para ir a clase. Por qué no podían empezar las clases a … la una de la tarde? Bufé, estaba sobadísima, tenía la sensación de que me iba a caer redonda de un momento a otro.

Sentada sobre el respaldo del banco del parque que quedaba al lado de casa de Silvia, apoyé los codos sobre las rodillas y bostecé sonoramente.

Pepa- No puedo eh?... no puedo… ( Bostezando )

Hablé para mí misma. Pasaron un par de minutos, en los que tuve que luchar con todas mis fuerzas para no quedarme allí misma. Tras pegar unas cuantas cabezadas, a punto de romperme el cuello, me pasé las manos por la cara.

Pepa- Estate pronto, estate pronto ( Imitándola )… a ver dónde mierda se ha metido la niña de los coj…

Sentí un golpe en mi espalda. Me giré cabreada y… mi cara intentó cambiar el gesto a uno de dulzura y arrepentimiento.

Pepa- Hola precio…!

Silvia- Sí, ya, muy bonito eso que estabas diciendo eh?

Dijo mientras rodeaba el banco para quedarse en frente de mí, a una distancia prudencial, cruzaba de brazos y mosqueada. No había empezado la mañana y ya la tenía de morros. El sueño me hizo ponerme a la defensiva.

Pepa- Oye, no está bonito espiar a la gente cuando habla eh? De qué vas? Que yo sepa en este país hay libertad de expresión! Quieres que te pinche yo el teléfono para saber qué te dices con la gente cuando…?

Levantó una mano para que me callara, lo hice.

Silvia- Pero qué dices? ( Mosqueada )

Y ahí ya me derrumbé, empecé a hacer pucheros. No es que quisiera dar pena, es que me quería morir.

Pepa- No lo sé, es que tengo mucho sueño… Estoy sufriendo…

Se me quebró la voz. Silvia me miró con cara de alucinar.

Silvia- Estás a punto de llorar por eso?

Asentí con la cabeza, afectada. Algo dentro de ella se conmovió, y avanzó hasta mí situándose entre mis piernas, de pie, y me abrazó intentando consolarme como si me hubiera pasado algo realmente grave. Me aferré a ella y hundí mi cara en su cuello.

Me acarició la nuca dejando besos en mi cabeza, mientras yo me lamentaba.

Silvia- Qué exagerada eres…

Pepa- No exagero…

Silvia- Cuántas horas has dormido?

Pepa- Ocho…

Fue a separarse de mí para sentenciarme con otra de sus caras de no entenderme, pero se lo impedí pegándome más a ella. Así al menos estaba a gustito.

Silvia-… y cuántas necesitas?! ( Alucinada )

Pepa- Quince… por lo menos…

Me mantuve así un rato, abrazada a ella como si no hubiera consuelo posible a mi sufrimiento. Tras darme un par de besos más en la cabeza, y acariciar mi espalda…

Pepa- Quiero dormir..! ( Lastimera )

Silvia pareció pensarse bastante la respuesta, y me contestó con tono de no estar de acuerdo con lo que iba a proponer.

Silvia- Bueno.. no te preocupes que ahora llegamos a clase y… y te duermes, como siempre…

Pepa- Es verdad…

Eso me animó un poco. Me separé de ella y sonreí ante la posibilidad de seguir durmiendo en clase.

Silvia- Anda qué…

Pepa- Qué?

Silvia- No piensas atender en clase nunca?

Pepa- Pues no lo tengo previsto, la verdad

Silvia- Y qué piensas hacer con tu vida cuando termines el instituto?

Pepa- Yo?

Asintió. Pensé unos segundos, tiré de su cintura para acercarla a mí.

Pepa- Pues como el braguetazo ya lo he pegao contigo, esperar a que encuentres un trabajo y chupar del bote

Aquello no le gustó nada, era demasiado expresiva.

Pepa- Así que ya te estás poniendo a estudiar que me tienes que mantener ( Dándole una palmada en el culo )

Silvia- Sí claro, y qué más!

Pepa- Por el momento, nada más, gracias

Silvia- Y tú qué me das a mí a cambio? ( Indignada )

Pepa- Yo?

Asintió. La separé de mí y me miré de arriba abajo señalándome.

Pepa- Este cuerpazo, te parecerá poco

Intentó mantener la cara de sepia, pero no lo consiguió. Se le escapó la risa.

Pepa- Así que ya sabes, estudia que soy de caprichos caros

Silvia- O sea, que prácticamente vas a ser mi chula

Pepa- Hombre, quitando la parte en la que te acuestes con otras personas, sí, a no ser que quieras que me cabree y me cague en todo

Se rió, a mí no me había hecho gracia, pero ella se estaba partiendo.

Pepa- Te ríes, no?

Asintió sin contestar.

Pepa- Pues muy bien, entonces olvídate de cobrarte en carnes

Silvia- Pero..!

Pepa- Nada, este cuerpo lo verás, pero no lo catarás

Silvia- Ya, seguro…

Tras decir eso, se acercó a mí ladeando su cara y empezó a besar mi cuello. Intenté mantenerme firme, pero cuando noté la punta de su lengua recorriendo mi cuello, entrecerré los ojos y suspiré. Subí una de mis manos a su pelo, agarrándolo suavemente y pegué mi frente en su hombro mientras seguía.

Cerré los ojos y… varios segundos después, en los que no supe que había pasado, sentí un pequeño empujón por su parte, y la vi con cara de poker ante mí.

Silvia- Te estabas durmiendo?

Pues eso era lo que había pasado, sí. No supe que contestar, estaba atontada. Suspiró.

Silvia- Qué fuerte

Pepa- No te enfades…

Silvia- Cómo no me voy a enfadar, si…?

Me miró y se calló de golpe. No me di cuenta del por qué, pero mientras le pedía perdón me rascaba una de las cicatrices de la cara, a veces me picaban. Sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos por un segundo… se acercó a mí y cogiéndome dulcemente de la cara, me beso. La rodeé por la cintura, devolviéndole el beso, y se separó de mí.

La miré esperando algún reproche, pero en lugar de eso me acarició la cara mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

Silvia- No me enfado

Tras eso, se acercó a mí y besó mi frente. Sonreí, aquellos gestos se me seguían haciendo raros, ya que nunca los había tenido con nadie… pero empezaban a gustarme mucho. Ella pareció agitar la cabeza, como si quisiera borrar algún pensamiento de su cabeza.

Silvia- Tenemos que irnos ya

Eché la cabeza para atrás a modo lamento, mientras volvía a gimotear.

Silvia- Mira, tengo una cosa para ti que seguro que te da fuerzas ( Sonriendo )

La miré, aún con la cabeza echada para atrás.

Pepa- Drogas? ( Esperanzada )

Me fulminó con la mirada.

Silvia- No, no son drogas… que por cierto, ya hablaremos tú y yo de los porros

Iba a hacer el chiste de decirle " Claro, qué quieres saber? ", pero algo me decía que su intención era prohibirme seguir fumando, y preferí no arriesgarme a continuar el tema, así que me hice la loca.

Pepa- Sí, sí…

La táctica funcionó, no me recriminó nada más y empezó a rebuscar en su cartera. Con la espera, notaba como se me iban cerrando los ojos, pero luché contra ello, no fuera que Silvia me volviera a pillar y se me chinara otra vez. Cuando sacó lo que buscaba y me lo tendió, los ojos se me abrieron de golpe y noté una energía súbita en mi cuerpo, me abalancé sobre ello arrebatándoselo de las manos de malas maneras.

Pepa- Tigretones?! ( Feliz )

Asintió sonriente.

Pepa- Como sabías que…?

Silvia- Nada, que el otro día Lola y yo hablábamos sobre el enganche de Ari a los batidos,… pero no me comentaste que tu eres una yonki de los bollos

Pude hacer el chiste fácil, pero estaba demasiado concentrada en mi regalo. No le di las gracias, no la miré, tan sólo lo abrí precipitadamente y me comí la mitad de un mordisco quedándome con la boca abarrotada. Silvia se cruzó de brazos.

Silvia- Que aproveche, eh?

Me tiré sobre ella, hablando con la boca llena.

Pepa- Como lo has triunfao, princesa! Gracias!

Acto seguido y con la fuerza de ocho marinos, me levanté de golpe cogiendo la mochila, tigretón en mano, y tiré de Silvia.

Pepa- Vámonos, que llegamos tarde!

Silvia- Pero espera…! ( Quejándose )

Tiré de ella.

Pepa- Venga, mueve el culo!

Silvia- Si lo llego a saber no te traigo nada!

… …

SILVIA

Caminábamos por la calle en dirección al instituto, juntas, pegadas. Yo la rodeaba por la cintura con un brazo, y ella a mí por el hombro con otro. Otra vez, estaba en mi pompa, me sentía increíblemente bien yendo así con ella, pese a que en un principio tuve mis dudas, no por ella, sino… por lo que pudieran pensar los demás al verme en esa actitud con otra chica.

Descubrí que me daba igual, de camino hacia allí algunas personas nos habían mirado por encima del hombro, pero no me importó… al contrario, sonreí aún más. Me daba igual que pudieran pensar que estaba mal, sabía que en el fondo era la envidia, y cuando la miraba a ella también la veía sonreír, pasando de los demás… aunque supuse que ella estaba más acostumbrada que yo. Fue una gran sorpresa que todo aquello no me afectara… y seguiría sin hacerlo, siempre que mi padre o Lola no me vieran… llegaría el momento en el que se enterarían, estaba claro, pero aún no estaba preparada para eso. Quizá con Lola un poco menos, pero con mi padre… me aterraba. Pepa pareció leerme el pensamiento.

Pepa- Y tu padre?

La sonreí para restarle importancia, intentando tranquilizarla por la preocupación que me estaba transmitiendo su gesto.

Silvia- Siempre sale una hora antes

Pepa- Silvia, si quieres a mi no me importa que…

Fue a quitar su brazo de donde estaba, pero no la dejé.

Silvia- Está bien así ( Sonreí )

Pepa- Seguro que estás preparada para esto? A ver, a mi me da todo igual, ya lo sabes ( Sonreímos )… estoy acostumbrada a que algunas personas me miren así, y me la suda… pero tú…

Me paré y la abracé, la besé fugazmente.

Silvia- Me da igual lo que piensen los demás, sólo me preocupa mi padre… con eso sí que te pediría que fuéramos discretas…

Pepa- Ya… ( Bajó la cabeza )

Silvia- Pero por lo demás…

Sonreí y la obligué a mirarme.

Silvia- Si voy a ser la envidia del instituto

Conseguí que se riera, me encantaba oírla hacerlo. Después de aquello, seguimos caminando hasta llegar al instituto… y pasó lo predecible. La gente que conocía a Pepa, o sea, todo el mundo, la miraban a ella con cara de flipar, y a mí con alguna que otra indescifrable. Me lo había tomado a chiste, pero al final iba a ser verdad que sería la envidia…

Pepa- Lo ves ( Me susurró ) Parezco una modelo con churri nueva

Se rió sonoramente y se colocó las gafas de sol ( Más chula y no nacía… ) mientras ignoraba a la gente que nos iba mirando y cuchicheando a nuestro paso. No apartó su brazo de mí, lo que me infló un poco de seguridad… y qué coño, sí, lo estaba disfrutando como la que más, así que me abracé a ella. Si las miradas hubieran sido de rechazo, quizá lo hubiera pasado un poco mal… pero las miradas eran más bien de " Qué hace Pepa con… esa? ", así que me hizo sentir superior a los demás por una vez en la vida.

Cuando ya estábamos a punto de llegar, y pensaba que todo había salido genial y más… la cosa se desvaneció de un plumazo. Noté como Pepa frenaba en seco, y se quedaba rígida. Se había tensado, y eso sólo quería decir una cosa… problemas. La miré a ella, y después seguí su mirada para descubrir lo que le había puesto de aquella forma que, por desgracia, ya conocía.

Se apartó de mí al instante, como si quemase, dejando una distancia bastante grande entre nosotras. Miró hacia el suelo avergonzada, y después otra vez al frente. Y allí estaban ellos, que de pronto depararon en Pepa. Lucas y Aitor la miraban serios a unos cuantos metros.

La miré… miré mi mano… y otra vez a ella. Se había soltado de mí y había bajado la cabeza. La escena de minutos anteriores y su charla sobre lo poco que le importaba lo que pensaran los demás, no había significado nada. Se avergonzaba.

Silvia- Pepa…

No me respondió. Tampoco me miró, no hizo nada. Sólo les aguantó la mirada, preguntándose si la habrían visto llegar conmigo. Sonreí sarcástica, no me lo podía creer.

Silvia- Genial

Fue lo último que añadí antes de desaparecer por el pasillo. Sara y Paula, que habían estado observando toda la escena junto a los chicos, me siguieron al pasar por su lado.

PEPA

Ni siquiera me di cuenta de la marcha de Silvia… o sí lo hice, pero no quise reparar en ella. Entrar a su lado, evidenciando que estábamos juntas ante todo el mundo, se me había hecho extrañamente fácil. No me había importado que la gente pudiera ver que ahora si tenía una debilidad, ella. Me había dado igual lo que pensara, se me había hecho hasta divertido sus caras… pero al ver a Lucas y Aitor, esa sensación desapareció, y volvió mi antiguo yo.

Volvió la parte de mí que se avergonzaba de ser dependiente de alguien y de que los demás lo supieran. No tenía mucho sentido sentirme así cuando ellos dos también estaban emparejados, y no pasaba nada pero… yo siempre había presumido de fuerte, de independiente, de sólo querer a las tías para echar cuatro polvos y ya está, ahora no podía echarme atrás. Qué iban a pensar de mí? Se reirían, se iban a burlar… más aún cuando vieran que la elegida era Silvia, la niña buena y empollona a la que le habían puesto la cruz ya desde el primer día… por eso la solté. Puede que no estuviera tan preparada como había pensado.

Los tres nos miramos fijamente. Serios, sin pestañear… sabía que estaban enfadados, yo también lo estaba. Puede que hubiera debido contarles qué me pasaba, pero no quise… y supe que lo volvería a hacer exactamente igual. Ya qué más daba? Lo sabían, y ni siquiera me habían llamado ni se habían preocupado por mí… y aquello dolía mucho más de lo que yo les hubiera podido defraudar a ellos.

Los segundos que duraron nuestros intercambios de miradas poco amistosas se me hicieron eternos. Apreté los puños, mi típica reacción ante la tensión o los problemas… lo hice aún más fuerte cuando vi que los dos avanzaban hacia mí. Me jodía esa situación, me jodía que ellos dos que habían sido como mis hermanos, vinieran hacia mí en esa actitud desafiante, pero yo no me iba a echar atrás.

Aitor fue el primero que llegó, me observó detenidamente con la misma cara de enfado. No aparté la mirada. No cruzamos ninguna palabra, la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Centré toda mi atención en él, dejando a Lucas a un lado. Su vista fue apartándose de mis ojos, para clavarse en el resto de mi cara. Abrió poco a poco la boca, pasando del gesto de enfado a… preocupación? Dolor? No lo tenía claro.

Cuando pensé que estaba perdido, que se avecinaba tormenta… el alargó una de sus manos, y con un gesto de absoluto dolor, la posó en mi cara. Entonces caí en lo que estaba mirando… lo que miraba todo el mundo cuando pensaban que yo no me daba cuenta. Pasó uno de sus dedos por un corte. Cerré los ojos, estaba harta de aquellas putas marcas. Volví a abrirlos y pude observar como los ojos de Aitor se aguaban. Negué con la cabeza despacio, sin la cara de enfado. No quería eso, no quería que se sintiera mal… todo eso había terminado, yo estaba bien… quise decírselo, pero su cara hizo que en mi garganta apareciese un nudo difícil de tragar.

Sin esperármelo, se echó sobre mí y me abrazó con fuerza. Suspiré… a quien quería engañar? Eso era lo que estaba deseando desde que le había visto. La sensación de alivio aumentó cuando, aún sin rodear a Aitor con mis brazos, miré a Lucas cambiar el gesto seria automáticamente por una sonrisa, y unirse al abrazo. Yo también lo hice… ahora sí, volvía a estar totalmente completa.

… ….

PEPA

Habíamos estado unos cuantos minutos dándonos abracitos, pidiéndonos perdón y demás… hasta que decidí que ya habían sido suficientes mariconadas por el momento. Ellos tras reírse, estuvieron de acuerdo conmigo. Sólo faltaba que la gente nos viera de esa forma y… y al pensar en eso, me di cuenta de algo.

Pepa- Silvia… ( Murmuré ) mierda…

Lucas- Qué?

No me habían escuchado, mejor. Subí la cabeza rápidamente.

Pepa- Nada, nada… que ahora vengo

Aitor- A dónde vas?

Pepa- A mear, no puedo? ( Borde )

Aitor- Sí sí…

Pepa- Pues eso, ahora vengo

La había cagado a lo grande, no había pasado ni un día y ya la había jodido, pero aquello había sido superior a mí. Avancé rápidamente por los pasillos, sabía dónde se escondía Silvia cada vez que no quería que la vieran llorar… y por lo gilipollas que había sido con ella, estaba más que segura de que estaría llorando. No podía soportar eso… vale que Silvia era muy llorona, la había visto reaccionar con el llanto muchas veces, pero no me acostumbraba… no podía soportar verla llorar.

Entré en el baño… y estuve en lo cierto. Silvia estaba de espaldas a mí, en frente de ella Sara y Paula… consolándola. Suspiré, había acertado más de lo que me hubiera gustado.

En cuanto Silvia me sintió entrar, adivinando quien era por las caras de nuestras amigas, sin girarse rápidamente se escondió en una de las cabinas dando un portazo. Aunque corrí, no me dio tiempo a abrir la puerta, para entonces ya había echado el cerrojo haciendo que me estampara contra ella. Sara y Paula me miraban cabreadísimas no, lo siguiente.

Como siempre, se situaron cada una a un lado de mí para comerme la cabeza.

Sara- Anda que ya te vale, eh? Estarás contenta

Paula- Es que, qué fuerte… como puedes ser tan capulla?

Las miré agobiada, no sabía como comportarme, no podía evitarlo. Apoyé la frente en la puerta.

Pepa- Silvia…

Silvia- Vete!

Su voz se escuchaba gangosa por el llanto, sentí una punzada en el pecho.

Pepa- Perdóname… no sé lo que me ha pasado

Silvia- Sí que lo sabes! Te avergüenzas de estar conmigo!

Pepa- Eso no es verdad!

Su llanto aumentó ante esa sentencia. Paula me asestó un golpe en la espalda.

Paula- Te avergüenzas!

Pepa- Que no!

Sara- Cómo puedes ser tan cafre?

Paula- Insensible!

Silvia- Imbécil! ( Llorando más fuerte )

Pepa- Bueno! Alguien da más?! Ya vale no? Que sois tres contra una!

Silvia- Pues llama a tus amigotes y que te defiendan!

Paula volvió a golpearme.

Paula- Eso! Llámalos!

Silvia- Bueno no, no los llames que igual te da vergüenza que te vean aquí! ( Llorando )

Sara- Inconsciente!

Bufé incrédula, esa situación me parecía surrealista. Cacé a Paula a tiempo antes de que volviera a pegarme, le agarré de las manos inmovilizándola.

Paula- Agresión, agresión!

Pepa- Que te calles! Se puede saber vosotras qué mierda pintáis aquí? Si lo único que vais a hacer es insultarme, ya os podéis ir, que soy totalmente consciente de que he hecho el gilipollas

Sara- Bueno, por si no lo sabíamos te lo recordamos

Silvia- Vaya éxito, no hemos durado ni 24 horas!

Paula- O sea que estabais juntas oficialmente?

Se soltó de mí para hacer un gesto triunfal y miró a Sara.

Paula- Me debes veinte euros!

Sara chistó molesta.

Pepa- Habéis apostado que íbamos a estar juntas?

Sonreí momentáneamente. Paula me levantó una ceja.

Paula- Qué dices, habíamos apostado que no durabais ni un día, y míralo, ya habéis cortado!

Oí un nuevo gimoteo lastimero de Silvia. Me pasé las manos por la cara, me estaban poniendo de los nervios entre las tres.

Pepa- Vamos a ver, que aquí no ha cortado nadie!

Paula- No?

Pepa- NO!

Silvia- SÍ!

Chisté y aporreé la puerta para que dejara de meter cizaña. Paula extendió la mano hacia Sara, reclamando su dinero.

Sara- No, no flipes, no está claro aún

Paula- Cómo que no? Silvia acaba de decir que sí!

Sara- Pero dos no cortan si uno no quiere! ( Sin creerse la tontería que estaba diciendo )

Paula- Qué dices anda, además, que aquí los pantalones los lleva Silvia pero clarísimamente además

Sara- Y eso por qué? Porque tú lo digas!

Paula- Pero tú le has visto la cara a esta? ( Señalándome ) Si es una bragas!

Sara- Di que no, Pepa! ( tirando de mi brazo )

Paula- Vaya que no ( se señaló el pecho ) por aquí las lleva!

Sara- Mentira! ( tirando de mi brazo )

Paula- Verdad! Dame mi dinero!

No aguanté más. Pegué un grito que hizo que las tres se callaran.

Pepa- YA ESTÁ BIEN! A TOMAR POR CULO, FUERA DE AQUÍ!

Las cogí a las dos por la nuca arrastrándolas hacia la puerta entre sus quejas. Una vez fuera, pegué un portazo y bloqueé la puerta con lo primero que ví, una fregona que había detrás de la puerta perteneciente a las de la limpieza. ( Aquella MARAVILLOSA fregona me sonaba bastante ). Me encaminé hacia la puerta tras la que se escondía Silvia, y ya más relajada, apoyé mi frente en ella. Seguía oyendo su llanto.

Pepa- Sil… abre… por favor…

Silvia- Déj…déjame!

Pepa- Tenemos que hablar, ábreme…

Silvia- No! Vete con tus amigos!

Pepa- Pero es que yo quiero estar aquí contigo…

Silvia- Pues yo no quiero estar con alguien que se avergüenza de mí, vete!

Pepa- No es eso… por favor, déjame explicártelo…

Silvia- LÁRGATE!

… …...

SILVIA

Unos cuantos minutos después, pude salir del baño. No antes de que Pepa se diera por fin vencida y desapareciera de allí, no quería tenerla delante. No me hubiera hecho tanto daño si me hubiera dicho lo que podía pasar, pero que me diera ese discurso hipócrita para luego humillarme… No sé por qué me extrañaba, debería de estar acostumbrada a sus constantes humillaciones, por unas o por otras.

Me había creído que podía haber cambiado… pero parecía ser que no. Seguía siendo la misma orgullosa, chula e insensible cabecilla de aquellos tres. Entonces entendí que para ella debería de ser muy vergonzosa estar con la repipi, con la empollona… la odié, en esos momentos la odié.

Se pasó media mañana sin aparecer por clase, como era normal. Lucas y Aitor tampoco estaban, así que no había que ser muy inteligente para saber dónde estaba Pepa. Preferí no pensar en ello y alegrarme de que no apareciera, total, ya era más que evidente por quien me había cambiado.

Mi mesa estaba llena de kleenex, con la tontería y lo llorona que era… pues no hace falta contar como se sucedió aquella mañana. Al menos tenía a Paula a mi lado, intentando animarme,… aunque la verdad que su apoyo tipo :

Paula- Anímate, yo con los 20 euros de la apuesta te invito a unas cañas

… no animaba demasiado. Encima, todo el mundo me miraba, haciéndome sentir el doble de humillada habiendo entrado en el edificio con la cabeza más alta para después llevarme una hostia que todos habían presenciado. Iba a ser el hazmerreír, una vez más.

El timbre sonó, anunciando el final de la clase… y aún quedaba media mañana, no sabía si iba a ser capaz de aguantar todo ese tiempo hasta encerrarme en mi cuarto, que era lo único que me apetecía. La profesora salió dando paso al cambio de clase.

Sara y Paula vinieron a mi lado. Me levanté, e intenté apoyarme en ellas en ese momento…cuando poco después, anunciados por risas escandalosas aparecieron Pepa, Lucas y Aitor.

Aquello aumentó mi rabia, yo estaba pasándolo mal y ella…tan tranquila, de risas. Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, se quedó parada en la puerta observándome. Lucas y Aitor, después de mirarme por encima del hombro, se acercaron a mis dos amigas. Miré a Pepa… es que no pensaba hacer nada? Iba a dejar que me trataran como una mierda? Eso parecía.

Lucas llamó a Pepa desde el fondo de la clase, pidiéndole que se reuniera con ellos. Se acercó lentamente, teniendo que pasar obligatoriamente por delante de mí. Bajé la cabeza, ya había hecho su elección, se había acabado antes de empezar. Me sentí estúpida al recordar sus palabras, " Por encima de todo " ?

Pasó por delante de mí, y se quedó parada. Pero para entonces yo ya no la estaba mirando, qué más daba, si les había elegido a ellos, no quería verlo. Podía notar las miradas de la gente. A esas alturas, nuestro culebrón sería ya la comidilla del instituto. Me di la vuelta para no verles. Entonces oí la voz de Lucas.

Lucas- Qué haces?

Sentí como me obligaban a darme la vuelta, agarrándome de la cintura, y antes de que me diera cuenta Pepa estaba besándome. Sentí ganas de cruzarle la cara, de no tenerla cerca… pero estas se disiparon cuando sus dientes mordisquearon mis labios levemente para que los entreabriera. No pude evitarlo, lo hice y ella profundizó el beso. La tomé de la cara con mis manos y cerré los ojos, mientras oía las expresiones de sorpresa de la gente.

Lucas- Hostias… pero… pero…!

Aitor- Pero qué hace? …y… y con esa?


	18. De la peor manera

*CAP.18: "DE LA PEOR MANERA"*

PEPA

Cerré los ojos mientras la besaba, pero lo que decían mis amigos llegó a mis oídos igualmente. No quería perderla, pero tampoco a ellos… cuando me separé de ella, me sonrió. Le devolví la sonrisa forzadamente, y luego miré a mis amigos. Estaban boquiabiertos, sabía la tirria que le tenían a Silvia y que aquello no iba a ser nada fácil…

Sabía que tenía mucho que explicar.

…

Esa hora de clase se me hizo eterna. Agradecí que la cabrona de la de historia no nos dejara ni abrir la boca, porque estaba rodeada. A mi lado sentado, Aitor, en las mesas de mi izquierda, Lucas y Sara. Sabía que por esta no había ningún problema, al revés… lo estaría disfrutando con la situación. Pero durante esa hora, pude notar la mirada de Lucas clavada en mí constantemente… por no hablar de la de Aitor. A este fue al que le sentó peor la noticia, como ya había dicho muchas veces era mi perro guardián, ninguna era lo suficientemente buena para mí.

Durante los años que me conocía, parecía que se había consolado en el hecho de que las tías que habían pasado por mi vida habían sido simples polvos de una noche, que a la mañana siguiente ya habían desaparecido para siempre… que intuyera que Silvia no era ningún polvo, y el hecho de que fuera a verme con ella al lado siempre, " acaparándome ", parecía haberle chocado de sobremanera. Él también tenia novia, sí. Que parecían celos, también. Pero no era eso, su adoración y egoísmo en cuanto a mí estaba por encima de aquellas cosas.

Y a Lucas… a él simplemente le chocaba, podría haberlo aceptado sin más…si no fuera por el hecho de que Silvia le caía igual de bien que una patada en la boca. Desde el primer día la tenía entre ceja y ceja.

Me pasé toda la clase con la vista clavada en la mesa, sin levantar la cabeza, notando las miradas inquisitivas desde ambos lados. Cuando el timbre que daba anuncio al final de la clase sonó, me levanté rápidamente como un resorte y fui a refugiarme en Silvia y Paula, cuanto más lejos estuviera de aquellos dos mejor… más tardaría en tener que ponerme a dar explicaciones que me avergonzaba dar.

Caminé hacia la mesa de Silvia, la que daba al pasillo, y me arrodillé a su lado para esconderme en ella como una niña pequeña. Hundí mi cara en su cuello. Ella pareció entender la movida perfectamente. Aún así…

Silvia- Qué pasa?

Pepa- Que estoy pasando vergüenza…

Silvia- Ya estamos? ( Mosqueada )

Me aferré a ella con los brazos, si perdía también su apoyo me hundía.

Pepa- Que no es por ti, es que no han parado de mirarme con cara de… de… no sé, pero me miran raro

Silvia- La gente de la clase?

Me separé de ella y levanté una ceja para mirarla.

Pepa- Pues no, a mí qué coño me importa lo que me miren estos pringaos? ( Levantando la voz )

Se oyó la voz de uno de mis compañeros a mis espaldas, que lógicamente, se había ofendido.

Chico- Oye!

Me giré hecha una furia, me faltó gruñir como el león de la metro, matándole con la mirada. El chico, automáticamente, bajó la cabeza y siguió a lo suyo. Silvia chistó y me dio un golpecito en la cabeza.

Silvia- Quieres dejar de gruñirle a la gente? Así como les vas a caer bien?

Pepa- Que me la suda la gente! ( Levantando la voz )

Sin esperármelo, me llevé un collejón de su parte… ya hacía tiempo que no me daba ninguno. Me miró autoritaria mientras yo me frotaba la nuca.

Silvia- Oye! A mí no me hables así, eh?!

Al contrario de lo que cupiera esperar, me abracé a ella escondiendo mi cara en su cuello otra vez, y con una vocecita dije:

Pepa- Perdón…

Silvia me rodeó con sus brazos complacida por aquella disculpa. Ni dos segundos después oí a Paula.

Paula- …bragas! ( Entre toses )

Levanté la cabeza rápidamente y la miré, mientras Silvia intentaba apartarme de mi objetivo.

Pepa- Tus muertos, Paulita! ( Enfadada )

Otra colleja.

Silvia- Yo qué te acabo de decir?

Pepa- Pero que me está pinchando! ( Señalando a Paula )

Silvia- Pues no le hagas caso!

Paula se rió tras de Silvia, mientras hacía que estudiaba. Decidí dejarlo pasar… no por falta de ganas, sino porque en ese momento Lucas y Aitor pasaron a nuestro lado camino de la puerta. Antes de salir, me obsequiaron con otras dos miradas de las suyas. Silvia no se dejó achantar, y besó mi cabeza mientras les miraba… pero yo volví a mirar hacia abajo. Quien me había visto, resultaba que cuando descubrían mi punto flaco me volvía una acojonada.

Silvia- Por qué no hablas con ellos?

Pepa- Porque se van a reír de mí…

Bufó, cansada.

Silvia- Joder, Pepa. Tan horrible es estar conmigo? Tan grave es?

Levanté la cabeza, y acaricié sus brazo mientras le contestaba.

Pepa- Que no es eso Silvia, que no es por ti

Silvia- Ya, seguro

Pepa- A ver… es verdad que bien bien… pues no les caes, pero ese no es el problema

Silvia- Entonces? Qué es lo que te da tanta vergüenza?

Pepa- Joder Sil, pues que llevo toda la vida yendo de… tía en tía… ( Bajé la voz al decir eso, pude notar que le molestó ) portándome mal con ellas y siendo una capulla, diciendo que yo no me ataba nadie, presumiendo de eso y ahora…

Silvia- … y ahora te da vergüenza perder tu fama de… machita?

Dijo esa última palabra sin encontrar un apelativo mejor… pero para eso ya estaba Paula.

Paula- Yo diría su fama de rompebragas

Silvia abrió los ojos como platos y se giró para mirarla. Yo tuve que aguantarme una risotada.

Paula- Qué pasa? Pepa ha sido la latin lover del instituto

Silvia- Tú no estás estudiando?

Paula- Aparentemente. En verdad estoy poniendo la oreja mientras paso los folios aleatoriamente

Silvia- Paula!

Paula- Qué? Si me lo ibais a contar igual después!

Silvia- Mira… mira!

Bufó y volvió a mirarme.

Paula- Oye si no te gusta lo de rompebragas o latin lover, tengo más eh?

Silvia trató de ignorarla, y yo de no reírme. La cogí de las manos.

Silvia- Creía que habías cambiado…

Pepa- Y he cambiado! Silvia, yo quiero estar contigo y…

Paula- Ha sido la Doña Luisa Tenorio del Instituto… una sola palabra suya levantaba todas las enaguas de cualquier convento…

Pepa-… no quiero estar con ninguna otra más, ni comportarme como me comporté con las demás …

Paula- Era la señora de los anillos de estas tierras, una sola Pepa para entrarlas a todas…

Pepa-… estoy arrepentida de todo eso, lo único es que… no sé, siempre he ido de dura, aparentando que no tenía ninguna debilidad, y ahora todo el mundo va a saber que sí que la tengo, y que eres tú… y me da vergüenza reconocerlo. Me da… vergüenza enfrentarme a ellos, que siempre me han visto así…

Paula- Cuenta la leyenda, que en las noches de Sirocco, una morena estupenda, levantaba pasiones así, a lo loco!

Silvia- No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres…

Soltó mis manos, pero yo me acerqué a ella hasta pegar mi frente a la suya. Cerré los ojos para no observar la cara de tristeza que había puesto, ladeé la cara y la besé. Noté como se rendía, y subía una de sus manos para acariciar mi cara. No alargué mucho el beso, con la suerte que teníamos sólo faltaba que pasara Don Lorenzo por delante de las ventanas y nos viera.

Pepa- Voy a hablar con ellos, vale?

Paula- Que mito más grande se ha caído… el depredador del pueblo, el chacal de las niñas…

Silvia- Vale ( Sonrió )

Paula- Ha conquistado mujeres por los siete mares…

Me levanté, y tras tomar aire y expulsarlo, me dirigí hacia la puerta, dispuesta a enfrentarme a mis peores temores. De la que salía, pude escuchar…

Paula- Joder Pepa, eres una playboy ( Rompiendo a reír )

Y después de eso el sonido de la carpeta de Silvia estrellándose contra la cabeza de Paula, después, un quejido lastimero.

Silvia- Cállate ya!

Paula- Joder, tendré yo la culpa de que Pepa se haya comido más tías que manzanas!

Y otro golpe, mucho más fuerte que el anterior.

…

Salí por la puerta del instituto, y avancé subiendo por la cuesta. A lo lejos había visto a Lucas y Aitor sentados en el césped, ellos también me habían visto a mí. Caminé hacia ellos, que estaban sentados sobre el césped del muro, cabizbaja. Cuando llegué allí, aún sin subirme hasta donde estaban… les miré.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos mientras nos sosteníamos las miradas sin decir nada. Suspiré sonoramente, y subí al muro. Di unos pasos hasta llegar a ellos, y tras darles con el pie para que me hicieran un hueco entre ellos y que se apartaran, me senté. Volví a suspirar otra vez pasándome las manos por el pelo… y subí la cabeza mirando al frente.

Pepa- A ver, abrimos la ronda de preguntas incómodas, dañinas y morbosas

Unos segundos de silencio, y…

Aitor- Con esa pija empollona?! ( Alterado )

Me giré bruscamente y le apunté con un dedo, amenazante.

Pepa- Eh! Pregunta y di lo que quieras, pero la respetas, estamos?! No te pases ni un pelo con ella!

Lucas- Jo-der

Le miré.

Pepa- Qué pasa?

Lucas- Nada, nada…

Pepa- No, joder qué? Qué pasa?!

Lucas- Pueees… ( Bufó ) que es peor de lo que pensábamos…

Pepa- Qué quieres decir?

Lucas- Pues que estás pillada, mira como has saltao para defenderla a la mínima!

Aitor- Tú nunca habías defendido a ninguna tía así! Siempre has dicho que todas te dan igual, incluso tú te burlabas de ellas cuando se pillaban por ti y…!

Pepa- Pues ya no, vale?! Con esta no!

Aitor- Y por qué no? ( Alterado )

Pepa- Pues porque no! A Silvia la respetáis, los dos! No quiero ni un feo, ni un ataque contra ella!

Aitor bufó incrédulo.

Aitor- Y eso por qué? Qué ha cambiado ahora, qué tiene esa tía de diferente?!

Murmuré algo inteligible. Ninguno de los dos me entendió.

Aitor- Qué?

Volví a repetirlo, cabizbaja.

Lucas- Habla más alto coño!

Otra vez lo repetí, con el mismo tono de voz. Aitor, desesperado, me zarandeó un par de veces.

Aitor- Dilo, joder!

Le aparté de mí bruscamente y le miré.

Pepa- PORQUE ES MI CHICA Y LA QUIERO, VALE?!

Los dos me miraron boquiabiertos, como si acabaran de ver un fantasma. Me levanté bruscamente y me bajé del muro para tenerlos frente a frente.

Aitor- Que…qué…?

Pepa- QUE LA QUIERO! ESTA NO ES COMO LAS DEMÁS, ES LO QUE MÁS ME IMPORTA EN EL MUNDO Y ME DA IGUAL QUE OS RIÁIS DE MÍ, O QUE NO LO ENTENDÁIS, PERO NO OS VOY A PASAR NI UNA CON ELLA, PARA MÍ ES IMPORTANTE! ES DIFERENTE PORQUE LA QUIERO, VALE?! ( Alterada )

Los tres nos quedamos callados. Yo, porque no me creía que acabara de decir eso delante de mis amigos… y ellos porque no se podían creer lo que habían escuchado. Se miraron entre ellos un par de veces.

Pepa- Pues eso… ya lo sabéis…

Lucas se levantó, y se bajó del muro. Me miró.

Pepa- Qué pasa? Te vas a reír de mí? Pues venga, dale

Me crucé de brazos mirándole seria. Él sonrió de medio lado, y tiró de mí para rodear mis hombros con su brazo.

Lucas- Que no me voy a reír, coño!

Pepa- Y entonces por qué sonríes? ( Desconfiada )

Lucas empezó a alborotar mi pelo con la mano libre, sonriendo.

Lucas- Que ya era hora! Te nos has enamorao! ( Riendo )

Se me escapó la risa y le empujé.

Pepa- Quita, imbécil

Lucas- Oye, que lo digo en serio… de verdad, me alegro

Pepa- De verdad..?

Lucas- Pues claro! Ya era hora de que empezaras a sentir algo con el cacho de hielo que tienes ahí metido en el pecho ( Rió ) A ver… me va a ser difícil de encajar, más que nada porque nos conocemos de toda la vida y esto no nos lo esperábamos, por lo menos yo… y porque ya sabes que entre esa chica y…

Pepa- Silvia ( Corregí )

Luca- Entre Silvia y nosotros… no hay buen rollo, pero eso no quiere decir que no me alegre por ti

Sonreí, no era una promesa de que íbamos a estar todos juntos en amor y compañía, pero lo había aceptado y se alegraba… y eso no me lo esperaba. Quizá debí de haber pensado que Lucas siempre había sido mi amigo y que se alegraría si yo estuviera feliz… quizá había sido una imbécil por pensar aquello…

Aitor- Pues yo no me alegro

…o quizá no. Me giré alucinada para mirar a Aitor, Lucas le chistó disgustado.

Pepa- Cómo?

Aitor- Que no me alegro

Pepa- Ya, si la gilipollez que has dicho ya la he oído, lo que no sé es por qué

Lucas- Pepa…

Lucas tiró de mi brazo, intentando hacerme entrar en razón… él también era consciente de la predilección que Aitor tenía por mí. Aitor se mantenía cabizbajo, decepcionado.

Decidí ceder por una vez. Suspiré.

Pepa- Está bien… ( Murmuré )

Me asomé por el borde del muro, y apoyé una de mis manos en la rodilla de Aitor.

Pepa- A ver… qué pasa?

Aitor- Nada…

Murmuró cabizbajo. Realmente parecía un crío al que le acababan de quitar algo que era suyo.

Pepa- Aitor…

Aitor- Que no lo entiendo!

Pepa- Pero qué es lo que no entiendes?

Aitor- Que te haya dado por esa…!

Levanté una ceja.

Aitor-…chica

Pepa- Y cual es el problema?

Aitor- Que no me gusta para ti

Sonreí y acaricié su cara.

Pepa- Nunca te gusta ninguna…

Aitor- Ya…

Pepa- A ver, por qué no te gusta?

Aitor- Pues porque no… porque no pegáis, porque ella no es como nosotros…porque me cae mal y…

Pepa- Porque no quieres que me separe de ti, no?

Con esa frase se vio pillado. Me miró con cara de cordero degollado, y después asintió lentamente. Aquello me enterneció.

Pepa- Tú estás con Paula, no?

Aitor- Sí… y?

Pepa- Y Paula te ha apartado de mí? Me…quieres ( Aquello me costó decirlo ) menos por eso?

Aitor- No, yo no me voy a separar de ti nunca

Aquello se me estaba haciendo muy extraño, nunca había tenido ese tipo de conversaciones…sentimentales con él. Ni con él ni con nadie.

Pepa- Pues ya está, por qué iba a hacerlo yo por Silvia?

Aitor- Porque a ella no le gusto, y a lo mejor te convence de…

Pepa- Aitor

Le obligué a mirarme levantando su cara con mis manos.

Pepa- A mí nadie me va a convencer nunca de nada malo sobre ti, siempre voy a estar a tu lado porque eres mi amigo, y eso no hay Silvias en el mundo que lo cambien

Sonrió tímidamente.

Pepa- Además… si le dieras una oportunidad verías que ella no es así, si es más buena que nada… no crees que es mejor estar todos bien, en chupipandi… estilo verano azul, que estar odiándoos entre vosotros?

Se rió por aquello y asintió lentamente. Tiré de él y le abracé… si en el fondo íbamos a ser todos unos corderitos al final. Noté a Lucas abrazándose a mi espalda… y me aparté bruscamente. Mi orgullo había vuelto de pronto.

Pepa- Bueno, y vale ya! Que parecemos un grupito de niñas cursis con falditas rosas

Lucas- Oye… ( Carraspeó intentando recuperar su orgullo ) que yo sólo lo he hecho para arrimar cebolleta

Pepa- Aaanda, qué bonito, seguro que a Sara le encantará saberlo

Miré a Aitor, que ya parecía más animado.

Pepa- Entonces qué, le vas a dar una oportunidad?

Aitor- Lo intentaré…

Pepa- Con que no me la mosquees gastándole bromitas me vale, que luego la que la tiene que aguantar soy yo

Lucas- Tú? Si la tienes que llevar recta con la mierda de carácter que tienes

Le empujé

Pepa- Yo mierda de carácter? Porque no la conoces a ella… que ha heredao todo lo malo del padre

Aitor- Hostias, es verdad, que su viejo es el Loren, no?

Pepa- Sí hijo, sí

Lucas- El Loren es tu suegro?! ( Cayendo en la cuenta )

Ahí fue cuando se empezaron a descojonar de mí, sabía que el momento llegaría por unas o por otras.

Pepa- Pfff ( pasándome las manos por la cara )

Lucas- Qué pasa?

Pepa- Que acabo de caer, ahora todo el mundo sabe que tenemos lío Silvia y yo… y si se entera el viejo? Me mata… me mata…

Aitor- Te mata, te mata ( Asintiendo )

Lucas- Bueno… a ver, no te ralles, hacemos que cunda el pánico entre la gente a cambio de la ley de silencio, y santas pascuas

Pepa- No sé, Lucas…

Lucas- Que sí coño, con la de movidas que hemos hecho… que has hecho en el instituto, sabiéndolo todo el mundo, cuando se ha enterao el viejo?

Pepa- Nunca… ( Esperanzada )

Aitor- Pues eso, tú déjanos a nosotros… nadie va a tener huevos de ir cascándole nada a tu… suegro ( Rió ), pero por si acaso, difundiremos la palabra…

Nos reímos. Aquello me hizo sentir mejor, si Don Lorenzo se hubiera llegado a enterar por la gente del tuto de lo que había entre Silvia y yo… no sólo me arriesgaba a morir, sino que tenía serias dudas de que Silvia lo hubiera soportado… y mirando hacia delante, gracias a Dios, funcionó. Don Lorenzo no se enteró por nadie de allí.

… …

Pasada una hora, el ambiente se relajó bastante. Todos los malos rollos se habían ido, aunque me hicieron contarles toda la historia… y con ella, lo que pasó con Alberto.

Lucas- Joder… qué fuerte… y qué grande la tía, no? ( Hablando de Silvia ) No me extraña que la quieras tanto..

Aitor- Bueno, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo si lo hubiera sabido, eh? ( Celoso )

Pepa- Ya lo sé… lo siento, dejar de tirarme eso en cara!

Lucas- Y la otra?

Pepa- Duna?

Lucas- Sí… esa también es una tía grande!

Pepa- Mucho

Sonreí amargamente por el papelón que tenía con Duna. Lucas y Aitor no supieron qué decirme tras saber toda la historia…

Pepa- Estoy jodida… a ver qué hago con Duna… de esto ni una palabra eh?

Aitor- Que no, pesada

Lucas- Jodida? Te has trincao a la profesora buenorra, y estás jodida? Te quejas por vicio…

Pepa- Lucas, que va en serio…

Lucas- Ya… pero bueno, es lo que tiene que dos tías se peleen por ti, no? Que una va a salir escaldada

Pepa- Ya… tengo que hablar con ella… encima la pobre aún está esperando una respuesta… Pff…

Aitor- Pues luego tenemos clase con ella, no? Espérate al final… y díselo

Pepa- Y qué coño le digo? Oye Duna, que lo siento pero…

Lucas- Estás nominada!

Mis dos amigos rieron, pero preferí pasar el comentario por alto y continuar con mi frase.

Pepa-… al final no me pensé nada, me quedé con Silvia y me vas a tener que ver todos los días de la manita con ella… eso le digo?

Aitor- Y a mí qué me dices! Habértelo pensado bien antes de quitarle las brag…

Pepa- Aitor! Que no tiene gracia, tio!

Aitor- Joder que sentimental te has vuelto, no? Has pasado de sudar de todas las tías a quererlas

Lucas- Pepa

Pepa- Qué? ( molesta )

Lucas- Eres mi ídola, una ola en tu honor

Lucas y Aitor hicieron una ola al grito de " EEeeeh! "… y no pude evitar reírme. A lo lejos, vi a Sara, Paula y Silvia que venían hasta nosotros… esta última, dudando mucho. Vi como se frenaba, haciéndole gestos a las otras dos diciendo que no quería venir. Viendo lo agobiada que estaba, y que no conseguían convencerla… silbé. Me miró, y en cuanto lo hizo, me bajé las gafas de sol y le guiñé un ojo. Sonrió tímidamente y enrojeció. Me encantaba.

La reclamé con una mano, transmitiéndole seguridad… y poco a poco, se acercó. Me giré para mirar a mis amigos.

Pepa- Ahora ni un comentario sobre lo que estábamos hablando, y a portarse bien eh? No me la chinéis

Lucas- Qué pasa, que luego te deja a dos velas?

No respondí.

Aitor- Y? ( Negué con la cabeza ) Responde!

Pepa- Cállate, que ya vienen

Aitor- No te la has tirao todavía?

Pepa- Aitor, o te callas o te meto una hostia que te desencuaderno

Aitor- Vale vale… pero eso nos lo cuentas luego, eh?

Pepa- Que sí, cállate!

Las chicas llegaron a nuestra altura, sin subir aún al césped. La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

Paula- Buenas! A ver, hacemos presentaciones… Silvia, estos son Aitor y Lucas ( Señalándolos ), nuestros novios y los dos cafres que te han estado odiando en silencio, como las hemorroides. Chicos, esta es Silvia,la NOVIAde Pepa, a la que espero que tratéis bien si no queréis que os corte las pelo…

Silvia- Paula! ( Roja )

El momento tenso desapareció gracias a esa chorrada con la que nos reímos, algunos más sinceramente que otros. Lucas y Aitor la saludaron con la cabeza… no fue muy cortés, pero era un principio. Las chicas se subieron al césped con nosotros, y nos sentamos en grupo.

Silvia se sentó entre mis piernas, no muy pegada a mí por si pasaba alguien que no nos pudiera ver.

Sara- Qué? Lo de fumarse las clases, bien, no?

Lucas- Era una causa de fuerza mayor ( Guiñándome un ojo )

Paula- Ya… tenéis más cara, os acaban de readmitir y ya haciendo pellas

Aitor- Es para que no se malacostumbren…

Paula- Pues después no vengas pidiéndome apuntes, eh?

Paula se quedó mirando a Aitor unos segundos… y sonrió.

Paula- Bueno, sí, pídeme lo que quieras… mira que eres guapo, jodió!

Y le besó. Estuvimos así un tiempo, riéndonos e intentando estrechar un poco los lazos. Aprovechando que la calle estaba vacía, me acerqué un poco más a Silvia pegándome a su espalda, medio abrazándola. Sonrió. Nos quedamos unos segundos mirándonos embobadas… hasta que notamos el gran silencio que nos rodeaba.

Cuando nos giramos, vimos a nuestros amigos mirándonos con caras indescifrables… como esperando a que pasara algo. Subí la ceja mosqueada.

Pepa- Qué pasa?

Lucas- Nada, nada…

Pepa- Qué miráis, a qué viene esa cara de pánfilos?

Aitor- Es que… se nos hace raro

Suspiré sonoramente.

Pepa- Pues no es tan raro! Joder, ni que os hubiera contado que me transformo en lobo por las noches

Paula- O en loba ( Murmuró )

Sara y Paula se rieron.

Lucas- Entiéndenos, es que … tú eras un mito…

Silvia me miró.

Silvia- Estoy del mito ya hasta las narices, eh?

Tragué saliva, ya se estaba mosqueando.

Silvia- Se puede saber con cuantas has estado? Porque no tiene que ser para tanto

Lucas- Buff!

Aitor- Con cuantas dice… con cuantas no ha estado!

Paula- Diez, once, doce.. ( Haciendo el cálculo con las manos )

Sara- … con la de segundo "C" no llegó a estar, no?

Lucas- Anda que no, en nochevieja el año pasado, no te acuerdas cuando fuimos a…?

Paula- Y con la rubita esta de la clase de en frente que…?

Aitor- Con esa también

Paula- Sí? Pensé que al final se fue con la hermana

Aitor- También, también

Tragué más saliva mientras Silvia me miraba con los ojos fuera de las órbitas. No sabía donde meterme, y mis amigos no se callaban.

Paula- A mí por las cuentas, me salen unas veintipico

Sara- Y las que no habrás visto

Silvia se giró para mirarme.

Silvia- En serio…?

Carraspeé.

Pepa- Podemos dejar el tema? Por favor!

Pero nada, no lo dejaron. Silvia miraba al infinito, bastante aturdida por lo que acababa de escuchar. Me abracé a ella, obligándome a que me mirara.

Pepa- No te ralles ahora por eso, por favor…

Silvia- Joder, Pepa, como no me voy a rallar?

Pepa- Porque no tiene importancia, ninguna chica ha significado nada nunca para mí hasta que te he conocido a ti, ninguna

Silvia- Pero es que…

Decidí hacerla callar por el método rápido, me acerqué a ella tirando de su cintura y la besé lentamente, perdiéndome en ella. Tomé sus manos aún con los ojos cerrados, y las llevé hasta mi cara. Se olvidó de todo aquello y empezó a acariciarme… y otro silencio. Me separé para mirarles, y allí estaban, observándonos fijamente.

Pepa- Y ahora qué?

Lucas- Que es que no me hago a la imagen, de verdad que lo intento pero…

Pepa- Pues acostúmbrate!

Aitor- Yo no sé si voy a poder eh… Pepa Miranda con novia…es que es como si este ( Señalando a Lucas ) aparece mañana de la mano de un rubio… es como un shock

Suspiré largamente, frotándome la frente. Silvia se giró , me cogió de la cara y me besó ante la expectación. Se apartó de mí y les miró.

Silvia- Mejor?

Paula- Es que así sin lengua ni nada…

Pepa- Bueno, qué pasa? Morbosos!

Aitor- Sí sí, así sin lengua ni nada es muy frío, repetirlo pero bien

Pepa- Pero de qué vas?

Silvia volvió a acercarse a mí, pero me separé.

Pepa- Que no Sil, que esta gente quiere tener imágenes guarras en la cabeza para sus noches de soledad

Se rió por primera vez… y aquello me alegró mucho. Sonreí.

Paula- Venga ese filetazo, que nos lo creamos

Me incliné hacia Silvia y les dimos la imagen que querían ver… me estaba sintiendo hasta sucia, pero bueno. Nuestros amigos silbaron, alabándonos como si estuviéramos realizando una hazaña. Profundizamos el beso, y pasamos de hacerlo por ellos a perdernos la una en la otra. Cada vez que ella se acercaba a mí perdía la cabeza y no veía nada más. Oí carraspeos tras un silencio.

Sonreímos por eso, y seguimos a lo nuestro. Si se habían puesto tan pesados, ahora se iban a tener que tragar la imagen hasta en la sopa.

Paula- Pepa…

Silvia acarició mi pelo mientras seguía jugando con mi lengua.

Paula- Pepa!

Me aparté bruscamente, mosqueada por su insistencia.

Pepa- Qué pas…? ( Malhumorada )

Mi cara de cabreo cambió. La de Silvia palideció al girarse. El silencio se hizo más que notable, y la tensión creció hasta límites insospechados.

Pero todo eso no importó, porque lo único que sentí fue un pinchazo en el pecho, el mismo que estaría sintiendo ella, cuando vi a Duna a dos metros de nosotros boquiabierta.

Había estado dándole vueltas al como enfrentarme a Duna y lo que había, y finalmente, lo hice de la peor manera.


	19. Soy una obsesa

*CAP.19: "SOY UNA OBSESA"*

PEPA

El silencio que reinó en aquel momento parecía que no iba a acabar nunca. Mis amigos, al ya conocer toda la historia, nos miraban a nosotras y a Duna como en un partido de tenis, esperando a que alguien estallase.

Silvia pasó de aguantarle la mirada, a mirar hacia abajo avergonzada. La rivalidad que había habido siempre entre ellas en cuanto a mí, pareció olvidarse en ese momento… al menos por parte de Silvia.

Y yo… yo tragué saliva, notando la garganta totalmente seca y el corazón palpitando con fuerza. Por mucha tensión que hubiera, la única que se la había cargado a lo grande allí era yo, ya que Silvia no tenía que darle explicaciones. Unos segundos después, Duna miró hacia el suelo cerrando los ojos con fuerza, y después de asentir como si estuviera asimilando la mayor derrota, empezó a andar cuesta abajo.

Intenté dejar la cobardía atrás, ya que se lo debía a ella. Me levanté como un resorte, sintiendo todas las miradas clavadas en mí, sobre todo la de Silvia. Sabía que podía no gustarle, que aunque no fuera así podría entenderlo como que iba corriendo tras Duna… pero ella no lo entendía, no era su amiga, y no la quería como yo. Pude sentir como en un acto reflejo, Silvia intentó pararme, quizá por el miedo a lo que pasara… o quizá por el miedo a lo que le pasara a ella misma.

Ignoré ese gesto, y rápidamente salté del muro sin pensar en darme un guantazo. Aterricé de malas maneras debido a las prisas, sin llegar a caerme, y eché a correr cuesta abajo llamándola. Ella no se giró, ni se paró, siguió avanzando más rápido.

En dos segundos pensé miles de frases para decirle, para pedirle perdón. Estaba claro que yo podía elegir lo que quisiese, que no era por eso por lo que se había enfadado… sino porque, hay maneras y maneras, y yo escogí la más dolorosa, aunque no fuera intencionadamente. Pensé cómo me sentiría yo estando en su lugar, y se me vino el mundo abajo…

Al llegar a su altura, no muchos pasos después, tiré de su brazo para que se diera la vuelta. Está bien, tampoco fui delicada en aquello, pero necesitaba que se girase… y lo hizo, vaya que si lo hizo, pero de una forma que yo no me esperé. A penas pude ver su gesto descompuesto y sus ojos llorosos, cuando me dio un revés en la cara con todas sus fuerzas.

Lucas- Joder!

Aitor- Uff… vaya hostia…

Lucas- Me está doliendo hasta a mí…

Paula- Por unas o por otras al final a esta siempre le llueven hostias por todos lados…

Silvia, alterada por lo que acababa de ver, se levantó para venir hacia nosotras… pero Paula la frenó.

Paula- Qué haces?

Silvia- Déjame! ( tirando de ella ) No tiene derecho a…

Sara- Silvia…

La miró mientras intentaba escaparse.

Sara- Se la merece…

Eso consiguió frenarla, eran mis amigos, me querían… pero estaban de acuerdo en eso. Y yo también lo estaba, era verdad, me la merecía. Me quedé con la cara girada, sin atreverme a mirarla, estaba avergonzada.

Duna hizo amagos de hablar… pero finalmente volvió a girarse para irse, después de haber comprobado que nadie más había visto la escenita… aunque no hubo suerte. Como siempre, la suerte evitaba todo lo que tenía que ver con Pepa Miranda.

Don Lorenzo llegaba en su coche en ese mismo instante, noté como el corazón iba a estallarme. Se podía ser más desgraciada? Todos creíamos que Don Lorenzo estaría en su despacho, como siempre, pero por cuestiones del azar, ese día había salido hacer unas gestiones llegando justamente en ese momento… tiempo después, me di cuenta de que aquella aparición inesperada de Duna nos había salvado el cuello a Silvia y a mí, de no ser por eso, quizá su padre hubiera visto algo peor que aquella bofetada…

Menos Duna, que ya se estaba largando, nos quedamos helados mirando al padre de Silvia. Su cara era indescifrable, tanto que ni si quiera él tenía palabras para lo que acababa de ver. Se acercó a mí, y me tocó un hombro.

Don Lorenzo- Miranda, está usted bien?

Aún con la mano en la cara, asentí muerta de miedo. Quería quitarle importancia, inventarme algo que pudiera salvar a Duna de la que se le avecinaba, pero él no me dejó.

Don Lorenzo- No se preocupe, que esto no va a quedar así

Pepa- No, espere, si ha sido un malentendido, ella no…

Don Lorenzo- Ella no qué? Una profesora le acaba de cruzar a usted la cara! Que conociéndola, seguro que le ha dado motivos más que de sobra, pero lo que acaba de hacer esa señorita es muy grave y merece la expulsión

Pepa- No, por favor déjeme que…

Don Lorenzo- Cállese! Este centro se me va de las manos, se me va!

Y sin más, se fue de allí dando alaridos, dispuesto a sentenciar a Duna por algo que no había sido culpa suya…

… …

Veinte minutos después, todos los presentes estábamos en el pasillo donde estaba la puerta de Don Lorenzo, escuchando a través de ella. Dentro, estaba Duna soportando la más histórica de las broncas habidas y por haber de aquel hombre. La estampa era para verla, el pasillo vacío ( Ya que nos estábamos saltando la clase, como no… ), y todos nosotros apiñaos sobre la puerta con la oreja pegada.

Don Lorenzo volvió a gritar una vez más, haciendo que nos separáramos unos milímetros de la puerta, lo que propició empujones y quejas.

Lucas- A ver, hacerme espacio que me agobio!

Sara- Que morro tienes, si eres el que más pegado está a la puerta!

Aitor- Madre mía que voces, yo siempre pensé que un record de este calibre se lo llevaría Pepa, eh?

Silvia- Si no le estuvierais cabreando todo el día no daría esos gritos!

Aitor- " Si no le estuvierais cabreando todo el día…mimimimi " ( Haciéndole burla )

Pepa- Paula, pégale tu la hostia que yo no llego ( Pegada a la puerta )

Aitor- Ay! ( Al recibirla )

Paula- Que la trates con respeto o te reviento la cabeza!

Todos la miramos, apartando momentáneamente la atención de la puerta. Paula sonrió inocentemente, y me miró.

Paula- Lo he hecho bien?

Pepa- Genial ( Guiñándole el ojo )

Don Lorenzo- EN QUÉ CABEZA CABE…?!

Volvimos a pegar el oído, llevándonos algún cabezazo entre nosotros.

Lucas- Joder, agáchate un poquito hija,… la jirafa el cabezazo que me ha dao…

Pepa- Agáchate tú, imbécil!

Silvia- Queréis bajar la voz, que nos van a oír?

Lucas- La bajaré cuando tu novia decrezca un poco y no se meta siempre en medio, como el jueves!

Pepa- También puedes crecer un poquito tú, tapón!

Lucas- Tapón yo?

Pepa- Sí!

Lucas- Tapón yo?!

Pepa- Que sí! Eres sordo o retrasao mental?

Lucas- Te vas a cagar!

Lucas extendió sus brazos hacia a mí, Sara, que estaba en medio de los dos, empezó a quejarse al sentirse aplastada por los dos, ya que yo también intentaba ir a por Lucas. Silvia y Paula intentaban separarnos, metiéndose en medio del bollo, mientras Aitor nos jaleaba.

Aitor- Sangre, sangre! Dale fuerte!

Tiré del pelo de Lucas, ya que era lo único que tenía a mano, mientras el se quejaba ladeando la cabeza… a esas alturas no oíamos nada de lo que decía Don Lorenzo, pero el tampoco parecía escucharnos a nosotros debido a las voces que daba.

Lucas- Arrgh! Suéltame!

Pepa- No quiero!

Silvia- Pepa suéltale!

Pepa- Pero tú con quien vas? Traidora!

Acto seguido tiré de la nariz de Silvia con mi mano libre, atrapándola entre mis dedos. Sentía manos que tiraban de mi ropa, quejas, peticiones… y no sabía de donde venía nada. Aitor me daba pequeños empujoncitos para jalearme, Paula, Silvia y Sara metían empujones para apartarnos mientras nos daban órdenes… y de pronto…

Pepa- HOSTIAS!

Grité.

Pepa- Parar, parar!

El jaleo se detuvo, y me llevé las manos hacia atrás. Sentí un pinchazo enorme.

Silvia- Qué pasa?

Pepa- Quien me ha pellizcao el culo?! ( Enfadada )

Miré a todos uno por uno.

Paula- He sido yo…

La miramos.

Silvia- Guapa, a ver si tenemos más cuidado con las confusiones

Paula- Ja! ( Chistó ) Y quien te ha dicho a ti que haya sido una confusión? ( Sonriendo malvadamente )

Silvia- ( Echó aire lentamente )… ya me has cansado!

Entonces el jaleo volvió a armarse, pero cambiando de bandos. Silvia, harta de las insinuaciones de Paula ( A mí me gustaban bastante, para qué negarlo ) hacia a mí, se olvidó de su carácter pacífico tirándola del pelo.

Silvia- Que dejes de entrarle constantemente a MI novia! Ah! ( Paula también le tiró a ella )

Paula- Nunca! Yo soy como Brave Heart, no perderé la esperanza, y nunca podrás quitarme la libertad!

Sara- Niñas, niñas! ( Tirando de Paula )

Con la ayuda de Lucas y Sara, las separamos. Me giré, y vi que Aitor miraba la escena con una sonrisa bobalicona.

Pepa- Y tú no dices nada?

Aitor- Yo? No… me estaba dando morbillo, sólo falta el barro!

Pepa- Me cago en tus muer…

Fui a agarrarle, la mirada con la que escrutaba a Paula y a Silvia no tenía descripción… pero entonces una voz por encima de las nuestras, hizo que nos olvidásemos de todo.

Don Lorenzo- LO QUE HA HECHO NO TIENE NOMBRE! NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERLA POR AQUÍ NUNCA MÁS!

Palidecí, negué con la cabeza… no podía ser.

Pepa- No puede ser… no la puede echar ( Con un hilo de voz )

Miré a Silvia, y pude ver los celos estúpidos en su cara. Aquella frase no le había gustado nada.

Pepa- No me mires así

Silvia- Parece que te afecta mucho

Pepa- Pues claro que me afecta, joder! Es mi amiga!

Silvia- Te ha pegado!

Pepa- Y qué? Ha sido por mi culpa, joder!

Me llevé las manos a la cara.

Pepa- Ella no se merece eso…

Noté como alguien se abrazaba a mí,… Aitor, quien si no.

Aitor- No te ralles… seguro que su padre ( Señalando a Silvia )… entra en razón, o…

Carraspeos, silencio… aquella frase había sido totalmente estúpida, y él lo sabía. Miré a Silvia y esta negaba con la cabeza, dando razón a mis peores presagios. Me aparté de él, de todos… di unos pasos pasándome las manos por el pelo, pensando en qué podía hacer… cerré los ojos…

Lucas- Venga Pepa, que esto no va a quedar así…

Había sido una frase hecha para animarme, pero surtió mayor efecto del que nadie había pensado. Súbitamente, abrí los ojos y subí la cabeza.

Pepa- Claro que no ( Sonriendo de lado )

Sara- Ay dios…

Paula- Esa mirada…

Lucas- Pepa, no… ( Viendo como me encaminaba a ellos ) Pepa no seas kamikaze!

Silvia- Pero qué vas a…?!

La aparté antes de que acabara la frase, ella era mi único obstáculo físico entre aquella puerta y yo. Quería a Duna, la quería como una hermana… en tan poco tiempo había hecho tantas cosas por mí… cosas que nunca pensé que un amigo pudiera hacer… la había hecho daño, pero al menos iba a intentar compensarla. Y si me tenía que inmolar…

Pepa- Pues me inmolo!

Lucas- Pepa, no..!

Cuando agarré el pomo de la puerta y tiré para abajo, Aitor agarró a Paula quitándole de la puerta y del ángulo de visión de , y Lucas hizo lo mismo con Sara y Silvia.

Abrí la puerta de sopetón, con mis modales ya conocidos en el lugar. Don Lorenzo me miró atónito… Duna igual, pero apartó la mirada en seguida. Estaba claro que no quería tenerme delante. Cogí una gran cantidad de aire y…

Pepa- Buenos días!

No esperé ninguna respuesta, más que nada porque si la hubiera habido, serían gritos. Así que, como Pedro por su casa, entré en el despacho cerrando la puerta tras de mí con total naturalidad. Esperé a que Don Lorenzo me ofreciera asiento, pero dado que eso no iba a suceder ( la vena de su cuello hinchándose me lo decía ), agarré una silla echándola para atrás, y me senté junto a Duna. Ella incómoda, se retorció en el asiento.

D. Lorenzo- Miranda… se puede saber qué maneras son esas de entrar aquí?!

Pepa- Pues las que me han salío

D. Lorenzo- Las que me han salío! ( Imitándome ) Que hable bien!

Bufó sonoramente.

D. Lorenzo- Mire, déjelo. Quien se ha creído que es usted para entrar aquí como si fuera su casa?

Pepa- Es que tengo que hablar con usted

D. Lorenzo-Y no puede esperar a otro momento? No ve que estoy ocupado?

Pepa- Bueno… creo que este tema también me incumbe a mí, no?

Duna- A ti esto no te concierne

Dijo seria, mirándome por primera vez.

Pepa- Pues fíjate que yo creo que sí, ya que la cara que has cruzao ha sido la mía

Duna- Y por qué, eh? Por qué?

Pepa- Ahí quería yo llegar! ( Golpeando la mesa sonríente ) … he sido yo

Se cubrió la cara con las manos.

D. Lorenzo-Pero yo qué he hecho, Dios mío? Qué he hecho para merecerme semejante cruz?

Pepa- Si me deja que le explique…

D. Lorenzo-Yo algo he tenido que hacer en otra vida para tener a esta mosca cojonera eternamente pegada a mí… es que no lo entiendo…

Pepa- Es que he sido yo!

D. Lorenzo se descubrió y pegó un golpe en la mesa, sobresaltándonos a las dos.

D. Lorenzo-Y que cree? Que no lo sé? Por supuesto que ha sido usted! Usted siempre es en todo! EN TODO! No hay lío en el que no esté usted metida, pero esta vez no es asunto suyo! ( Miró a Duna ) Y usted? Qué maneras son esas de educar a … estas bestias! Usted se echa el mundo por Montera y le suelta un guantazo a este ser, así, porque sí!

Duna- Yo…

Se inclinó hacia Duna, como si quisiera compartir una confidencia con ella,… como si yo no estuviera, vamos. Me crucé de brazos y resoplé en espera de las lindezas que venían.

D. Lorenzo- Se cree que yo nunca he sentido ganas de hacer lo que ha hecho usted? Cada uno de los días de mi vida! A cada minuto que piso este instituto, pero hay que aguantarse, cojones! Que estamos aquí para educarles, no para hacerles lo que nos salga de las narices, por mucho que nos guste!

Duna- Es que… ( Bajando la cabeza )

D. Lorenzo-Yo la entiendo! Es más, la admiro! Me encantaría haber estado en su piel, pero no se puede hacer eso! Yo lo he pensado miles de veces ( Con la mirada perdida, ausente ) cada mañana… con cada chulería suya, con cada frase, con cada desplante… he llegado a desarrollar instintos homicidas…

Tragué saliva, Duna me miró momentáneamente… estaba pensando en que a ese hombre se le iba, claramente.

D. Lorenzo-… a tener miedo de mí mismo, a pensar que esa bofetada no la paga ni todo el oro de Moscú…anhelándola! ( Pareció despertar de su trance ) Pero me aguanto! Porque soy un educador, no un maltratador por Dios! Además, se cree que sirve de algo? A este elemento le da igual que le diga, que le grite o que la muela a palos! Es como el bicho ese del anuncio de la tele, ese de tu amor le hace más fuerte y el bicho crece y crece hasta no caber por la puerta?! Pues igual! Pero esta al revés, su odio la hace más fuerte! Se regodea en el odio, es una cosa que…!

Pepa- Tampoco es eso…

D. Lorenzo- Cállese! Miranda, cada vez que abre usted la boca sube el pan! Me sube la bilirrubina cada vez que se me cruza delante, Arg! Desde que la conozco me han salido el doble de canas! Y una úlcera de estómago, descerebrada! Mamarracha! Chupasangre!

Duna- Bueno… pues ya está todo dicho, admito mi error… y por supuesto, admito mi despido ( Levantándose )

Pepa- No!

D. Lorenzo-Miranda call…!

Pepa- NO ME CALLO! No es justo, usted no estaba allí, antes de echarla por algo tan grave como usted dice, tiene que saber todo lo que pasó, y los argumentos de cada una!

D. Lorenzo- Pero qué se cree que es esto? CSI? Se cree usted que es el negro y yo el pelirrojo? Miranda, a ver si estudia usted más y ve menos la tele, eh?

Pepa- QUE YO NO ME MUEVO DE AQUÍ SIN HABLAR!

D. Lorenzo- LÁRGUESE!

Pepa- OBLÍGUEME!

Me aferré a la silla con todas mis fuerzas. Duna nos miraba a los dos con los ojos fuera de las órbitas… si ella supiera, esas escenas eran el pan de cada día.

expulsó aire pausadamente… y después miró a Duna.

D. Lorenzo- Nos deja solos un momento?

Duna- Es que yo creo que ya está todo claro y…

D. Lorenzo- También se va a poner usted en ese plan? No tengo suficiente con una?!

Duna- Está bien…

Duna salió por la puerta, para su disgusto, dejándonos al viejo y a mí solos.

D. Lorenzo- Me tiene que decir usted que desayuna por las mañanas, porque esa energía con la que me toca los cojones a cada hora no es normal…

Pepa- No quería causar problemas…

D. Lorenzo-Será la primera vez que no quiere!

Me serené, y adopté la postura mas sumisa posible por primera vez en la vida. Lo necesitaba… y me sentía así en ese momento. Me incliné hacia delante, algo cabizbaja.

Pepa- … de verdad que ha sido culpa mía, ella es buena profesora, no tiene la culpa…

D. Lorenzo- Miranda… ya le he dicho que estoy seguro de que usted habrá hecho una de las suyas, pero sabe que eso no es excusa para ponerle a alguien la mano encima… yo no puedo permitir eso, y menos sabiendo… lo que usted ha pasado

Levanté la cabeza. Se estaba preocupando por mí? Menudo momento había escogido.

Pepa- Yo le agradezco que piense en aquello, pero está olvidado, y para nada ha sido una situación similar… me lo merecía

D .Lorenzo- Nadie se merece eso, Miranda

Pepa- De verdad que yo sí

D. Lorenzo- Que no! No sea pesada, ni si quiera usted!

Pepa- Que le digo que sí!

D.L orenzo- Y YO LE DIGO QUE NO!

Pepa- QUE LA HE TOCAO EL CULO!

Silencio. Sus ojos abiertos al máximo por la confesión… los míos también. Aquella estupidez me salió sola, ni siquiera la pensé. Necesitaba un plan… y bueno, aquello fue lo que me vino a la boca sin pasar por la mente, como casi todo lo que salía por ella. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, no pudiéndome creer lo que había dicho.

D. Lorenzo- Que…qué…? ( Con un hilo de voz )

Asentí lentamente con los ojos cerrados, agachando la cabeza esperando el ataque.

D. Lorenzo- Pero usted…USTED?!

Acababa de llevarme el record, jamás había chillado tantísimo.

Pepa- LO SIENTO!

D. Lorenzo-CÓMO QUE LO SIENTE?! DESPOTENCIADA! GROSERA! PERVERTIDA, DESCARADA!...DESVÍADA!

Llegó un momento que no pudo gritar más, así que tomó asiento para beber agua… si seguía así le iba a dar un chungo. Pensé en Silvia matándome por ello, así que intenté calmar el asunto.

Pepa- D. Lorenzo… que tiene una explicación…

Dejó el vaso de agua y me miró atónito.

D. Lorenzo- Pero que explicación va a tener…? Usted no conoce la educación ni el orden, ni el respeto… es que no sabe ni lo que significa!

Pepa- Que sí lo sé… es que…

D. Lorenzo- Es que qué? Hable de una vez antes de que la pegue una patada en el culo y la haga volar por la ventana, anormal!

Pepa- Es que…

Pensé rápidamente… mi mente me chillaba que no lo dijera, que no lo hiciese… pero entre que tenía que salvar a Duna, y que pocas veces la escuchaba… respiré hondo, me armé de valor y tiré para adelante.

Pepa-… tengo un problema… ( Con un hilo de voz )

Me miré las manos, estaba empezando a creerme lo que iba a decir.

D. Lorenzo- No, si eso ya me lo llevo imaginando yo desde que la conocí, y se queda usted corta con UN problema!

Pepa- Que no es eso… me tiene que jurar que no se lo va a decir a Lola… ni a Paco, por favor!

D. Lorenzo- No le juro nada a usted! Vamos, hombre! Lo que faltaba! Tener secretitos con usted como si estuviéramos en cuchipandi!

Pepa- Por favor! Es que es un problema muy grande, y yo intento contenerme… y no quiero que Lola y Paco se preocupen y…

Fingí una voz lastimera que se convertía en llanto, y me escondí la cara entre las manos. pareció ablandarse viéndome " llorar ", para él eso era impensable… y para mí también, claro…

D. Lorenzo-Bueno… bueno mujer, no se ponga así tampoco…

Pepa- Me lo tiene que prometer! ( Entre fingidos sollozos )

D. Lorenzo- Eh… bueno, está bien! Se lo prometo! Pero no me asuste más, qué la pasa?

Fingí calmarme poco a poco, mientras me recriminaba a mí misma por la tumba en la que estaba a punto de meterme.

Pepa- S…soy una obsesa…

D. Lorenzo- Cómo..?

Pepa- Que… que estoy obsesionada con… eso… ( Cortada )

D. Lorenzo- Con qué?

Pepa- Con las magdalenas! Con qué va a ser?!

D. Lorenzo- Me está diciendo que… que… está usted obsesionada con… el mambo?!

Tuve que reprimirme una carcajada con todas mis fuerzas. Me tapé la boca y asentí. Don Lorenzo se quedó con la mirada perdida, alucinando.

Pepa- No lo puedo evitar… me… me…

Mi mente gritó " No lo hagas! "… pero lo hice.

Pepa- … me gustan todas! …ala… ya lo he dicho… ( Murmuré )

D. Lorenzo- Cómo que le gustan todas?!

Pepa- Que sí, todas. Yo no discrimino, me da igual altas que bajas, que gordas que flacas, que feas que guapas… no le hago ascos a nada! Es una cosa que… que no se puede explicar, yo es que veo una falda y me descontrolo, es como un instinto animal que me dice… ataca! Ataca! Y ataco, no lo puedo evitar… agujero que veo… ( hice el gesto de lanzar mi mano como una flecha ) agujero que tapo, yo soy así!

D. Lorenzo- Cállese, por Dios! ( Con desagrado )

Pepa- Duna lo sabía… lo supo el primer día que apareció por aquí con esos pantalones marcados que le hacen un pedazo de cu…

D. Lorenzo- Miranda, no acabe esa palabra eh?!

Pepa- … y se lo conté, le conté mi problema…. Y ha intentao ayudarme, y me ha ayudao mucho a controlarme, haciéndome ver la luz… que voy por un camino que no es bueno… pero es que esta mañana he tenido una recaída, ha pasado por delante de mí con esos andares y… y mi cuerpo ha dicho : hasta aquí hemos llegao!

D. Lorenzo me miraba atentamente, en un principio parecía no creerse nada… pero entonces pareció afectado.

Pepa- Y claro, pues la mujer ha tenido la primera reacción de cruzarme la cara cuando la he dado un azote en … bueno… ya sabe…

Bufó sonoramente.

D. Lorenzo-Yo sabía que usted estaba mal, pero hasta este punto..

Pepa- De verdad que lo estoy superando, ya lo llevo mejor, ha sido un momento tonto…

D. Lorenzo- No, si la bofetada se la ha dado con toda la razón del mundo, enferma!

Pepa- Por favor, no me insulte… lo estoy pasando muy mal…

D. Lorenzo- Bueno… no se preocupe… encontraremos solución a su… problema ( Desagradado ) A mí en la mili me pasaba lo mismo, y a mis compañeros claro…

Ahora la desagradada era yo. Me estaba contando su vida sexual?!

D. Lorenzo- Pero eso con un vasito de bromuro se pasaba!

Pepa- Ya, pero es que yo no tengo poll…

D. Lorenzo-CALLE! BASTA! Ya lo sé!

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio.

D. Lorenzo- Mire, no voy a decir nada porque a mi hija le da algo… pero espero que a partir de ahora se controle, yo mismo la voy a vigilar de cerca!

Pepa- Sí sí, no se preocupe…

D. Lorenzo- En cuanto a su profesora… pobrecita mía, bendita paciencia, ya hablaré yo con ella

Pepa- Gracias

Suspiré. Me levanté para ir hacia la puerta, totalmente feliz por al menos, haberla podido ayudar en eso.

D. Lorenzo- Miranda!

Me giré. Vino hacia mí.

D. Lorenzo-Yo me callo… y la ayudaré, ahora sí… como se le ocurra por algún motivo, ponerle un dedo encima a mi hija pequeña…

Sus ojos se tornaron asesinos. Tragué saliva.

Pepa- No, no….

D. Lorenzo- Escúcheme bien, como yo la vea pasándose con ella… como me la desvíe…LA ANIQUILO! ME OYE?

Pepa- Sí, sí!

D. Lorenzo- No le habrá hecho usted algo? Mire que mi hija no es como usted eh?

Pepa- Sí, sí!

D. Lorenzo- No le gustará mi hija?!

Pepa- Sí, sí ( Dije automáticamente )

D. Lorenzo- QUÉ?!

Pepa- NO, NO! HA SIDO SIN QUERER!

D. Lorenzo-LA MATO, YO LA MATO Y…!

Pepa- QUE NO ME GUSTA, SE LO JURO!

D. Lorenzo- QUÉ PASA, QUE MI HIJA ES DEMASIADO FEA PARA USTED?!

Pepa- Sí!

D. Lorenzo- QUÉ?

Pepa- Digo no! No sé…! ( Sobrepasada )

Tragué saliva, muerta de nervios. El empezó a murmurar… acercándose a mí.

Pepa- , se lo juro! A su hija ni mirarla, de verdad! ( Crucé los dedos a mis espaldas ) Respeto total!

D. Lorenzo- Y sus amigotes lo mismo! Ni mirarla!

Pepa- Que no, que no! Ni eso, se lo juro! No me haga nada por favor…! ( Cubriéndome )

Sentí una mano en mi nuca, esperé el fatal desenlace… entonces abrió la puerta y me empujó hacia el pasillo.

D. Lorenzo- FUERA!

Y un gran portazo… miré a mi alrededor, mis amigos ya no estaban. Me apoyé contra la pared, consciente de la que acababa de liar… de lo que se me venía encima con aquel hombre… pero contenta por haberlo arreglado todo. O eso pensé.


	20. El sinsentido

*CAP.20: "EL SINSENTIDO"*

PEPA

Avanzaba por los pasillos hacia la clase. Cuanto más pensaba en lo que acababa de hacer, más flipaba conmigo misma. En un principio no me había parecido muy grave… pero cuando lo pensé en frío, me di cuenta de que sí lo era… y mucho.

Entré a clase, viendo que alrededor de mi mesa estaban reunidos todos mis amigos, incluso Silvia. Eso me tranquilizó un poco, parecía que después del momento piña contra la puerta, se estaba integrando.

Todos me miraron expectantes al sentir mi presencia, y yo avancé por el pequeño pasillo cabizbaja, consciente de que iba a tener que explicar la mayor gilipollez que había cometido en mi vida, sin saber cómo lo había hecho.

Lucas- Ey, ya estábamos preocupados! ( palmeó mi hombro ) Qué ha pasado?

Aitor- Se ha arreglado?

Medio asentí con cara de circunstancia.

Pepa- Sss… bueno… depende de lo que entienda cada uno por arreglarse…

Era flipante, tan distintos eran entre sí, y todos pillaron lo sucedido al vuelo. Podía decir y sin exagerar, que todos y cada uno de ellos levantaron la ceja esperándose alguna de las mías, dándome una reprimenda silenciosamente. Daba igual las diferencias que existieran entre ellos, si algo les unía, era que me conocían como si me hubieran parido.

Paula- Voy a ser yo la que lo pregunte… ( Carraspeó ) Pepa, corazón…

Bajé la cabeza.

Paula- Qué coño has hecho ahora?

Pepa- Pffff…

Me pasé las manos por la cara, después me atreví a mirarles a todos, que seguían con aquellas miradas de reproche, esperándose lo que venía… aunque hubiera apostado que algo así, no se esperarían nunca.

Pepa- La he liao… ahora sí que la he liao parda…

Silvia- No, si los gritos de mi padre tipo " descerebrada, enferma, grosera, pervertida…" los hemos escuchado… nosotros y medio instituto, la pregunta es por qué

Estaba enfadada, mucho. Y ni si quiera sabía el motivo… lo que sí sabía, es que su enfado iba a aumentar, eso seguro.

Pepa- A ver, es que… es difícil de explicar…

Silvia- Tranquila, si tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo

Al decir esto, se giró sobre sí misma para tomar asiento sobre mi mesa, al lado de Aitor. Parecía que se habían unido todos en mi contra.

Pepa- A ver… como empiezo…

Silvia- Por el principio, es lo suyo

Paula tiró levemente del brazo de Silvia, pidiéndole una pequeña tregua para mí, cosa que agradecí.

Pepa- Pues… el tema Duna, lo de su expulsión… está arreglao

Todos sonrieron aliviados, todos menos Silvia. Era curioso, aún sin conocerla, Lucas y Aitor también parecieron sentir empatía por Duna.

Pepa- No te alegras…?

Le pregunté a Silvia inocentemente. Los demás me miraron con cara de alucinar con la pregunta.

Paula- Anda que vaya cuajo tiene esta también… ( Murmuró Paula )

Silvia- Pues no. Básicamente porque intuyo que lo habrás arreglado de la peor manera, y que esa manera nos va a afectar… me equivoco?

Negué con la cabeza lentamente.

Silvia- Por qué se ha puesto así mi padre?

Pepa- Prométeme que no te vas a enfadar…

Me acerqué lentamente a ella, pero pareció rechazar ese acercamiento.

Silvia- Dilo

Pepa- Pero prométemelo…

Silvia- No te prometo nada

Pepa- Es que te vas a enfadar…

Silvia- Pepa, suéltalo…

Pepa- Te vas a encabronar… ( Canturreando, en señal de advertencia )

Silvia- Pepa! ( enfadada )

Pepa- Le he dicho que soy una enferma sexual, que estoy obsesionada con las tías y que Duna me pegó una bofetada porque la acoso! ( Solté rápidamente )

Silencio… otro silencio más… y descojone general… salvo de Silvia, su cara de impacto y cabreo tenían unas magnitudes titánicas. Bajé la cabeza rápidamente, en espera de reproches… pero estos tardaron en llegar. Lo que no tardó en llegar fueron los aplausos por parte de Lucas, Aitor, Sara y Paula, seguidos de silbidos y zarandeos hacia mí.

Lucas- OLÉ TUS HUEVOS, DÍ QUE SÍ! ( Entre aplausos )

Aitor- Eres una jefa! ( Silbido ) Ídola!

Paula- Pepa, no sé como lo haces, pero pasa el tiempo y no dejas de sorprenderme ( Riendo )

Sara- Una jugada magistral, de libro, sí señor!

Sonreí tímidamente de lado, hasta que…

Silvia- BASTA! ( Enfadada )

Todos callaron. Se giró hacia ellos

Silvia- Os hace gracia? De verdad os la hace? Porque a mí no me hace ninguna gracia que mi novia le diga a mi padre que está pillada por la chica con la que se ha estado acostando, de verdad que no!

Pepa- Silvia.. no ha sido así, no es eso…

Silvia- Ah, no? Yo creo que sí! Pero cómo se te ocurre?!

Pepa- Princesa, qué más da? Tú padre, gracias a Dios, no sabe de lo nuestro, no importa que piense que…

Silvia- A mí sí que me importa! No sólo tengo que aguantar que todo el mundo te alabe por haberte cepillado a media población, haciéndome sentir el hazmerreír cada vez que sale el tema, sino que encima sueltas esa perla y encima te sientes orgullosa de ello?

Pepa- No me siento orgullosa, sólo lo he hecho para…

Silvia- No, si ya lo sé para qué lo has hecho! Para salvarle el culo!

Pepa- Pues sí! Por eso lo he hecho, y qué pasa? Es mi amiga! No puedes entender eso? Tú sabes que esto no es por lo que pasó entre nosotras, que para mí no significó nada… lo he hecho por todo lo que hizo por mí, ella también me salvó la vida, o es que de eso ya no te acuerdas?

Se hizo un silencio. Silvia cambió su cara de enfado, pareciendo entonces afectada. Después de mirar hacia abajo, volvió a mirarme con los ojos llorosos.

Silvia- Y tú no puedes entender que me cuesta ver como corres detrás de ella después de todo lo que ha pasado? Pepa, ibas a quedarte con ella… si no hubiese sido por la noche que fui a tu casa, lo hubieras hecho

Pepa- No es verdad… ( Dudosa )

Silvia- Sí lo es, y creo que todos ( mirando hacia mis amigos ) lo sabemos

Pepa- Todos os equivocáis entonces

Silvia- Ah, sí?

Pepa- Sí

Se adelantó unos pasos, desafiándome con la mirada. Capté lo que iba a hacer, y la pedí mentalmente que no lo hiciera, no delante de ellos… no estaba preparada.

Silvia- Por qué?

Me miraba fijamente a los ojos… les miré a ellos. Todos, menos Aitor, parecían estar incitándome a que lo hiciera… pero no podía, simplemente no podía. Negué.

Silvia- Por qué? ( Insistió )

Pepa- No me hagas esto… ( Susurrando )

Silvia- Ya… claro

Se giró hacia los demás.

Silvia- Me voy a mi sitio estudiar

Y entonces, se fue hacia allí. Bufé sonoramente cuando lo hizo.

Lucas- Vamos a dar una vuelta anda, que a ti y a mi esto nos viene grande ( Tirando de Aitor )

Aitor- Pero que yo quiero ver qué pasa!

Lucas- No, que te pones a tocar las pelotas, que nos conocemos, vamos anda!

De la que los chicos salieron por la puerta, pude ver como Aitor obsequiaba a Silvia con una mirada fulminante, aunque esta no la vio… estaba inmersa en los libros, como hacía siempre que quería aislarse del mundo.

Paula- Pepa, estás b…?

Pepa- Mira, dejarlo! No quiero hablar del tema!

Me senté en mi sitio, en esperas de que la clase empezara. Sara se sentó a mi lado, y Paula se fue con Silvia.

Sara prefirió no abrir la boca, e hizo bien… necesitaba ordenar las ideas en mi cabeza, Silvia podía habérselo tomado todo lo mal que quisiera, pero ahora la que estaba enfadada por su actitud era yo.

Vi como aquella esperanza de tener una hora tranquila, se desvaneció al darme cuenta de que la siguiente clase que tocaba… era con Duna. Pero… ante mi asombro, ella no apareció.

… ….

Una hora después, me encontraba a solas en el baño, refrescándome la cara… y las ideas. La puerta se abrió a mi espalda, no me hizo falta girarme para saber que era Sara, la que siempre estaba allí para aguantar todos mis problemas.

Sara- Estás bien?

Pepa- Tú qué crees?

Apoyó una de sus manos en mi hombro para obligarme a girarme, y quedarnos cara a cara. Me apoyé en el lavabo, de espaldas, y crucé los brazos, apartando la cara.

Sara- No quiero verte así..

Pepa- Así como? ( Chula )

Sara- Enfadada

Torcí el gesto.

Pepa- Por qué todo me tiene que salir del revés? Después de todo, me quedo con Silvia… y la cago con Duna, y cuando intentó reparar el daño que le he hecho a Duna, se enfada Silvia, joder! Es que parezco la tonta del pueblo! Da igual lo que haga, siempre hay alguien que se rebota!

Sara- Pepa… tienes que entenderla… ( Acariciando mis brazos )

Pepa- Joder, tienes que entenderla, tienes que entenderla! Que me entienda ella a mí por una vez! Es que no entiendo qué es lo que le pasa ahora!

Sara- Pues que se siente insegura… no te has dado cuenta?

La miré fijamente… no, no me había dado cuenta.

Sara- Piénsalo, hemos estado haciendo chistecitos con eso del mito y demás ( Sonrió débilmente ), pero como te sentirías tú si fuera al revés? Si fuera la primera persona con la que estás y…

Pepa- Oye, que estuvo con esos dos desgraciados a los que no voy ni a nombrar, eh? Y a saber si hubo más en su ciudad, y yo no me rallo por eso

Sara- Pepa, no es lo mismo…

Pepa- Por qué? Porque yo tenía sexo y ella no?

Sara- Tú sabías que has sido la primera para ella?

Pepa- Claro que lo sé… y?

Sara- Joder, Pepa… que igual para ti tu primera vez no fue importante, pero para alguien como Silvia sí, ponte en su lugar… piensa que sería la primera vez que te enamoras de alguien, y ese alguien tiene un pasado con una lista más larga que el libro gordo de petete…

Pepa- Y tengo la culpa? Joder, yo no puedo cambiar el pasado! Le he repetido mil veces hasta la saciedad que para mí ninguna significó nada hasta que la conocí a ella, qué más quieres que haga?

Sara- Claro que no es tu culpa, pero ella no lo hace a propósito! Simplemente, se siente insegura, y es normal Pepa…

Pepa- Vale, y eso qué tiene que ver con Duna?

Sara- Pues todo, Duna es una más de la lista

Bufé. Sara me cogió de la cara con sus manos, obligándome a mirarla.

Sara- Se siente inferior a ella

Pepa- Eso es una tontería

Sara- Pues claro que lo es, pero ella no lo ve así… ella sólo ve a una tía más alta, más guapa, con más independencia y con más dinero, todo esto a su entender, claro… y que esa tía perfecta va detrás de ti, que ya has tenido algo con ella…

Pepa- Pero es que eso a parte de no ser verdad, me daría igual si lo fuera! Yo la quiero a ella

Sara- Y por qué no se lo dices?

Pepa- Lo he hecho mil veces!

Sara- Yo sólo he visto como te acobardabas delante de tus amigos al tener que decirlo

Pepa- Es que no es justo Sara.. yo la tengo que entender, tengo que aguantarme sus rabietas… y ella no puede entender que para mí cambiar tan rápidamente no es fácil? Me encantaría no sentir vergüenza, y poder hacer ese tipo de cosas… pero es que no puedo! No me sale mostrar mis sentimientos así porque sí con todo el mundo, yo no soy así!

Sara- Sí lo eres, pero llevas tanto tiempo ocultándote que se te ha olvidado cómo hacerlo

Mi orgullo apareció momentáneamente… alcé la cabeza, y con chulería dije :

Pepa- Eso no es verdad

Sonrió ligeramente

Sara- Pues claro que lo es… Pepa, entiéndela… yo sé que estás haciendo esfuerzos, pero piensa en ella. Lo normal sería que se sintiera presionada al tener que ir contigo de la mano, o besarte el público por la gilipollez del que dirán, porque es la primera vez que se ve con una chica… y no lo hace, aunque sea difícil… tú tienes que hacer lo mismo…

Empecé a sentirme mal.

Pepa- Nunca lo había visto así…

Sara- Pues aún estás a tiempo de enmendarlo, no crees?

Asentí lentamente.

… …

Estaba pegada a la esquina que bordeaba el patio de los niños pequeños, en el mismo lugar en el que amenacé a aquel crío hace tiempo. Me mantuve a la espera hasta ver a mi objetivo… y pensé.

Sara tenía razón, podía ser que el comportamiento de Silvia no fuera adecuado, ni tuviera lógica… pero era entendible. Mi pasado le hacía sentir insegura… mi forma de ser, cerrada, le hacía sentir insegura… y mi lío con Duna, sobre todo eso, le hacía sentir insegura.

Pero yo iba a demostrarle que no era así, que para mí era la única, que estaba por encima de todas en todos los aspectos… podía dejar que se enfadase conmigo, pero nunca dejaría que pensase aquella tontería. Y si me tenía que jugar mi reputación para ello… pues me la jugaba.

De pronto, desperté de mi letargo al observar a Ari correteando por allí alegremente. Era mi gancho, tenía que ayudarme. Cuando los críos estaban en el patio de atrás, a los mayores se nos prohibía pasar por allí… era una regla estúpida que nunca entendí, pero así era. Y para mi mala suerte, mi objetivo estaba cruzando aquel patio. Así que cuando vi que no había ningún profesor en la costa…

Pepa- Chssss!

No me hizo ni caso, siguió a lo suyo. Insistí.

Pepa- Chsss! Ari!

Y nada… a lo suyo, jugando a la comba con sus amigas. Insistí un par de veces más… hasta que vi como aquel diablo enano se estaba aguantando la risa mientras miraba hacia la esquina donde me escondía de soslayo.

Pepa- Será cabrona, que me está oyendo perfectamente…! ( murmuré ) Enana! Ven aquí!

Siguió ignorándome descaradamente… y entonces lo entendí. Era como un animalillo, si no le ofrecías premio no te hacía ni puto caso. Maldije a esa cría chantajista… después, me saqué una moneda ( " De las grandes ", como decía ella… no era lista ni nada… ), la puse de canto y la empujé para que rodara hasta ella y… milagro! De pronto pareció ser todo oídos para mí.

Tras recoger su premio, vino dando pequeños saltitos hasta mí.

Ari- Hola! ( Feliz )

Pepa- Que hola ni que mierda, cuántas veces te he dicho que a la tía Pepa no se la hace chantaje?

Ari- Ninguna?

Pepa- No? ( Asombrada )

Ari- No…

Pepa- Vaya fallo… bueno, pues te lo digo ahora! A la tía Pepa no se la hace chantaje!

Ari- Vale! ( Feliz ) Qué haces aquí?

Pepa- Tengo que pedirte un pequeño favor

Ari- Mi profe dice que los mayores no podéis estar aquí…

Pepa- Ya, pero es que a mí lo que diga tu profe me la bufa, sabes?

Una gran cara de ilusión apareció en ella

Ari- Qué guay! Pues a partir de ahora a mí también me la va a bufar lo que diga mi profe!

Pepa- Claro que sí, así me gusta ( Acariciando su pelo ) Esa es la actitud… el caso, no te me distraigas. Necesito que vayas allí ( Señalé con el dedo ) lo ves? El rosal?

Ari- Ahá

Pepa- Arranques una, y me la traigas… pero cuidado no te pinches que luego me echan a mi las broncas

Ari- La profe dice que está prohibido…

Pepa- Ya, pero acuérdate de que a ti y a mí nos la bufa todo

Ari- Es verdad! Qué guay!

Pepa- Sí, sí, muy guay… lo harás?

Ari- Bueno… a cambio de qué?

La miré seriamente. Arrodillada a su altura, me crucé de brazos.

Pepa- Cómo que a cambio de qué? A cambio de nada

Ari- Pues entonces no ( Se cruzó de brazos, imitándome )

Pepa- Ari… no me calientes, eh?

Ari- Di lo que quieras, no voy a cambiar de opinón… ( Canturreando )

Pepa- No, no me canturrees que sabes que me ralla

Ari- Dame dinerooo… ( Canturreando )

Pepa- Pero si te acabo de soltar dos pavazos sólo para que vinieras!

Ari- Quiero dinero… ( Canturreando )

Pepa- Pero que no tengo más!

Siguió cantando… hasta que me sacó de mis casillas. Me levanté bruscamente, cogiéndola por los hombros, arrastrándola para que saliera de nuevo al patio.

Pepa- Vete allí ahora mismo a hacer lo que te digo y no me hinches las narices!

Ari- Págame!

Pepa- Que no!

Ari- Tú lo has querido!

Me miró con toda la maldad del mundo llenando sus ojos… aquella frase era mía, sabía lo que venía… y me acojoné.

Pepa- Que vas a…?

Ari- SEÑOOOOOO! UNA DE LAS MAYORES ME ESTÁ PEGANDO!

Pepa- Pero qué dices loca?!

La agarré tapándola la boca mientras seguía berreando. Afortunadamente, sólo unos cuantos niños oyeron aquello… pero no le prestaron mucha atención. Bendita inocencia. Ari siguió gritando incluso con mi mano puesta en su boca.

Pepa- Quieres dejar de berrear? Que me estás llenando la mano de babas! Qué asco, por favor!

Extendió la mano hacia mí, en señal de pedir dinero.

Pepa- Está bien, está bien… te pago, pero no chilles

Asintió lentamente, y retiré mi mano de su boca. A regañadientes, saqué una moneda de dos euros de mi pantalón y la puse en su mano… pero aquello no pareció convencerla.

Pepa- Qué pasa ahora?

Ari- Que yo quiero un billete de los verdes…

Pepa- DE QUINIENTOS? TÚ ESTÁS LOCA? QUÉ TE CREES QUE SOY, EL BANCO DE ESPAÑA O QUÉ? ANDA, NO TE METAS HEROÍNA, NO TELA METAS! ( Dándole empujones )

Ari- Que nooo! De cinco!

Pepa- Ah… bueno…

Fui a sacar el billete, pero…

Pepa- Que no! ( Frenando ) Ni de coña vamos, me va a salir más cara robarla que comprarla

Ari- Si la pudieses comprar no vendrías a mí… ( Canturreando )

Pepa- Esta te la guardo

Saqué el billete y se lo di… ya me había quedado sin un duro.

Pepa- Voy a arrancarle la cabeza a tus barbies, las decapitaré una por una, y no queremos eso, verdad?

No cambió su cara de indiferencia, con los brazos cruzados, a mi imagen.

Pepa- Qué pasa? No dices nada?

Ari- Me la bufa!

Pepa- Ah si? Ya lo veremos!

Ari- Es que no vamos a ver nada, porque si haces eso Lola te arrancará la cabeza a ti, y no queremos eso, verdad?

Jaque mate. Cómo una cría podía ganarme en mi terreno? Humillante.

Pepa- Niña de las pelotas… ( Farfullé )

Ari- Eso creía…

Dijo sonriente, con el billete entre las manos.

Pepa- Bueno venga, no te entretengas y ve!

Y así lo hizo, unos minutos después, tenía en mis manos el recado que le hice.

… ….

SILVIA

Garabateé sobre el cuaderno que estaba utilizando para estudiar… realmente, no estudiaba, sólo lo intentaba mientras le daba vueltas a mi cabeza. Sabía que no me estaba portando del todo bien… pero no podía evitarlo.

El tema de las chicas con las que había estado Pepa, que no fuera capaz de expresar sus sentimientos por mí en alto, y apenas cuando estábamos solas… y sobre todo, el tema Duna, me hacían sentir insegura, vulnerable. Suspiré… quizá mi relación con Pepa no iba a ser fácil.

Silvia-( Y cuándo lo ha sido ? )

Empecé a sentirme triste. No sabía como superar aquella inseguridad… Pepa me había demostrado que me quería, pero a veces, sentía que no lo suficiente. Necesitaba que tirara todas sus barreras abajo… sí, me había besado delante de todo el mundo, delante de sus amigos… me había reconocido como su pareja, pero aún así… seguía siendo incapaz de mostrar sus sentimientos. Es que ni siquiera era capaz de demostrárselos a sus propios amigos… dónde me dejaría a mí eso en el futuro?

Si no era capaz de decirle a una amiga que la quería… como iba a decírmelo a mí? Sí, probablemente estaba siendo egoísta… probablemente no fuera necesario toda aquella parafernalia por su parte… pero es que parecía que yo estaba siendo mucho más valiente que ella! Le había cogido de la mano por la calle, había sido cariñosa con ella en público sin importarme lo que pensasen los demás… por qué ella no podía hacer lo mismo?

Cuando parecía que me iba a hundir en mis pensamientos… su olor llegó hasta a mí. No sabía si eran imaginaciones mías, pero aún así , cerré los ojos. La sentía cerca, pegada a mí… y lo estaba.

Sentí como su cuerpo se pegaba a la silla en la que estaba sentada, a mi espalda. Un escalofrío la recorrió… aquella sensación cuando estaba cerca de mí, lejos de desvanecerse, aumentaba de intensidad con el tiempo.

Sentí su cara hundirse en mi pelo, cerca de mi oído… y aspirar. Entonces, los escalofríos volvieron otra vez.

Pepa- Hola… ( Susurró )

Mi primera reacción fue intentar levantarme, huir … pero ella se adelantó rodeándome con sus brazos para impedírmelo.

Pepa- No te vayas… tengo algo para ti ( Susurró )

Llevó una de sus manos a mis ojos, y con una suave caricia me obligó a cerrarlos. Aquella mano fue hasta una de las mías, posándose en ella. La otra, se puso delante de mi cuerpo, frente a mí.

Pepa- Ábrelos

Aquella era Pepa, capaz de romper cualquiera de mis enfados o mis disgustos, con un gesto como ese. Con una rosa.

Pepa- Perdóname

Sonreí … mucho, pero se borró segundos después. Cogí la rosa, y la dejé en la mesa.

Pepa- No te ha gustado?

Silvia- No es eso…

Pepa- Sigues enfadada?

Silvia- No es enfado Pepa, es que no entiendo por qué te comportas así, por qué te cierras y…

La bibliotecaria chistó, llamándonos la atención. Me callé al instante. Pepa se abrazó más a mí, sin importarle lo que pudiera decirle… y cogió una de mis manos. Mi mano, sujeta por la suya, aún sostenía el boli con el que había garabateado la hoja minutos antes. Dirigiéndola con la suya, escribió en el papel.

" Porque soy idiota, y no te merezco "

Negué con la cabeza algo sonriente. Ella asintió a mi espalda, y siguió escribiendo.

" Pero si me dejas, te podré demostrar que hasta las idiotas como yo tenemos un corazoncito… aunque sea pequeño…"

Silvia- Esto no tiene sentido ( Murmuré, sonriendo )

Ella siguió escribiendo a través de mi mano.

" Lo sé… nunca lo ha tenido… pero, sabes qué ? "

Silvia- Qué?

" Que eres el sinsentido que le da sentido a mi vida. Y te quiero "

Nunca había oído algo tan descabezado… y tan bonito. Sentí como empezaba a emocionarme, apreté su mano. Acababa de evidenciar que me había comportado como una tonta, después de aquello… era necesario que dijera algo más? No.

" Cuando vas a dejar de pensar que no eres la única para mí? Qué tengo que hacer? "

Negué con la cabeza lentamente, sintiendo las lágrimas en mis ojos. Me giré despacio, encontrándome su eterna sonrisa… y la besé, acariciando su cara.

Silvia- Nada

Durante muchos años, guardé aquel trozo de hoja como el más preciado de los tesoros...

… ….

PEPA

Tiré de su mano por los pasillos casi vacíos.

Silvia- Pepa! Qué hacemos? A dónde vamos? Por qué tanta prisa?

Pepa- Ahora lo verás, te voy a demostrar que soy la nueva Pepa, cursi y sensible como la que más ( Tirando )

Silvia- Pepa, que no es necesa…

Pepa- Nada! Se te van a caer las bragas al suelo, ya lo verás!

Silvia- Burra!

Me frené en seco. La nueva Pepa no podía decir eso… La cogí de la cara apretando sus mofletes bruscamente, haciendo que pusiera unos morritos muy graciosos.

Pepa- Rectifico, va a ser muy tierno y emocionante, ya lo verás!

La besé fugazmente en aquella extraña boca de piñón que se le había puesto, y seguí tirando de ella bruscamente en busca de alguno de mis objetivos. Daba grandes zancadas, mientras Silvia se iba tropezando debido a mis tirones… cuando a lo lejos, divisé a Paula entrando en el baño, sola! Sí, Paula me valía…

Pepa- Ahí tenemos a una! Ven, corre ( Tirando )

Silvia- Ayyy! Pepa!

Sin hacerla ningún caso, la obligué a entrar en el baño entre tropiezos, bruscamente. Paula, que se estaba mirando al espejo en ese momento, se sobresaltó.

Paula- Joder! Qué pasa?

Silvia- Que está mal de la cabeza, eso pasa!

Pepa- Paula!

Volvió a sobresaltarse mientras me dirigía a ella con los brazos abiertos. No sé que entendería ella, seguramente no se esperaba algo así de mí… pero puso cara de susto mientras se echaba para atrás.

Pepa- No, ven! ( Extendiendo los brazos )

Siguió echándose para atrás, asustada .

Pepa- Que vengas, hostias!

Silvia- Pepa!

Pepa- Es que se va como si fuese el coco, no me está dejando hacer fluir los sentimientos y las cosas… ( Miré a Paula ) Ven!

Poco a poco, se acercó a mí… entonces, bruscamente por la falta de costumbre, la apresé entre mis brazos en lo que fue un intento de abrazo.

Pepa- Así… abrázame!

Chisté al ver que no lo hacía, agarré sus brazos y me auto rodeé con ellos.

Pepa- Así! Que parezca que te está gustando

Dije con una sonrisa feliz, pegando mi cara a su cabeza.

Pepa- Ves que bien…?

Paula- Pe… Pepa… qué te pasa…?

Silvia bufó a mi espalda. Me separé mínimamente de ella, y procedí.

Pepa- A mí? Nada, quería mostrarte mi cariño

Paula- Eh..?!

Silvia- Y qué más, Pepa?

Pepa- Y… y también mostrarte mi amistad…

Silvia- Y?

Paula me miró alucinada desde abajo, la diferencia de altura era abismal. Torcí mi boca, eso me iba a costar…

Pepa- Y… ( Carraspeé ) y que veas lo … lo mucho que…

Silvia- Queee…

Pepa- Queee… teee… te q… ( Carraspeé ) que… te qui…te quiero

Paula se separó bruscamente de mí, y con sus manitas en mi cara, tiró de mis párpados, mirándome seriamente, asustada.

Pepa- Arg! Qué haces? Para!

Paula- Qué te pasa? Te vas a morir?! ( Preocupada )

Pepa- Que no me pasa nada! Sólo quería decirte lo mucho que… te aprecio!

Paula- Antes de morir?! ( Angustiada )

La aparté de mi de un manotazo.

Pepa- Que no me voy a morir, coño!

Toqué mi cabeza repetidamente con mis dedos, en señal de espantar el mal augurio. Me giré a Silvia.

Pepa- Has visto? A que te has emocionao, eh?

Silvia- Sí sí… ( Sarcástica ) Genial, mi amor, ha sido increíble

Pepa- Lo ves! Mujer de poca fe

Silvia- Mira… yo me vuelvo a estudiar

Pepa- Pero Sil! Espera…!

Pero no esperó, salió por la puerta al instante, dejándonos solas.

PAULA

Flipando no, lo siguiente. Pepa Miranda acababa de abrazarme… y de decirme que me quería? No podía ser.

Pepa- Sil! No seas así! Vuelve! Que me estoy aquí abriendo en canal con mis sentimientos y mis cosas!... será arisca la tía…

Paula- Pepa… seguro que no te vas a morir…?

Pepa- Que no! ( Girándose a mí )

Paula- O sea que me quieres ( Picándola )…

Pepa- Buah!

Después de mirarme mal, caminó hasta la puerta para salir del baño.

Paula- Pero cuánto me quieres? Del uno al diez? O sea, me quieres en plan… sí bueno, te aprecio, o en plaaaaaan… Paula, tengamos una noche de pasión inolvidable?! Porque si es eso yo te correspondo y…

… y nada. Un portazo cortó mis palabras.

Paula- ESO, VETE! DÉJAME AQUÍ ANHELANDO TUS BESOS!

Me apoyé en el lavabo.

Paula- Pues nada… otra ocasión para sacarme la espinita de mi amor imposible a la basura…

Miré al espejo, y me coloqué el pelo… cuando volvieron a abrir la puerta. Miré… y una divertida Pepa, sonriendo de medio lado, entró tímidamente.

Pepa- Paulita…

Paula- Se te ha olvidado algo? ( Extrañada )

Pepa- Treinta y nueve

Aquello medesconcertó.

Paula- Qué?

Pepa- La lista del mito, tú creías que fueron veintipico, no?

Paula- Sí…

Pepa- Pues… no se lo digas a Silvia, pero han sido treinta y nueve

Paula- Ah… y por qué me cuentas eso ahora?

Pepa- Porque no pienso engordar más esa lista ahora que Silvia por fin está conmigo… y ya sabes donde deja a eso a nuestras noches de pasión ( señalándolas a las dos )

Paula- Ya…

Pepa- Pero, sí que la puedo redondear

Paula- Cómo?

No estaba entendiendo nada de la historia. Pepa se acercó lentamente a mí, sonriente, con las manos tras la espalda. Al llegar a mi altura, tuvo que agacharse debido a la diferencia de altura… colocó sus manos en mi cara, ladeó la cabeza… y el mundo tembló, los fuegos artificiales estallaron cuando… me besó! ( Castamente, eso sí )

Me flaquearon hasta las piernas en aquel momento… dos segundos después, se apartó de mí y con aquella chulería que le caracterizaba y que tanto nos embaucaba de ella, aunque muchas lo negaran, dijo…

Pepa- Cuarenta

Me guiñó un ojo… y se fue. Dejándome allí, celebrando en silencio, el tan ansiado momento.

Paula- TOMA, TOMA Y TOMA! ( Dando con el brazo al aire )


	21. Decisiones y consecuencias

*CAP.21: "DECISIONES Y CONSECUENCIAS"*

PEPA

Apoyada en la puerta del instituto, aprovechando el cambio de clase antes de empezar la última hora del día, miré hacia todos lados para acabar negando con la cabeza.

Pepa- Que no, que no

Lucas- Cómo que no?

Pepa- Que no! Apártalo de mi cara!

Aparté su mano de un golpe.

Lucas- Tú no has podido cambiar tanto en tan poco tiempo, eh?

Pepa- Que sí, que vale, déjame en paz…

Me crucé de brazos mirando para otro lado, intentando no caer en la tentación. No podía dejar de mirar de soslayo como aquella humareda salía de la boca de Lucas.

Aitor- Ahora ya no fumas porros? Qué más nos tienes que contar? ( Con desagrado )

Pepa- Nada más! Ya no fumo porque… porque no quiero

Aitor- Ya, seguro

Pepa- Qué insinuas?

Aitor miró a Lucas, y este subió una ceja y medio asintió dándole la razón en silencio.

Aitor- Pues que no fumas porque ella te lo ha prohibido

Pepa- Silvia no tiene nada que ver

Aitor- Ya, claro claro ( Dándole una calada al porro que le había pasado Lucas )

Lo miré como si fuera el dulce más delicioso del mundo, con cara de pena.

Lucas- Si lo estás deseando!

Pepa- Que no quiero!

Lucas- Vaya que no, mira la cara de drogodependiente con el mono que se te está poniendo

Bufé sonoramente descruzándome de brazos, y me abalancé sobre Aitor.

Pepa- Échame el humo!

Aitor- Ah no, quita quita, si no quieres fumar tampoco quieres el humo

Pepa- Por favor! Acaba con este sufrimiento!

Aitor- Esperemos que al menos no te haya prohibido el sexo también

Le miré amenazante.

Pepa- No vayas por ahí

Lucas- Joder Pepa, no fumas, no follas… ( Riéndose )

Pepa- Que sí que follo!

Aitor- Ahá!

Pepa- Mierda… ( murmuré )

Cerré los ojos, consciente de que había caído en su trampa. Se estaban dedicando a picarme para que les contara mis intimidades… con cualquiera de las otras tías con las que había estado, lo había hecho. Les daba pelos y señales, fanfarroneándome… pero esto era distinto, sentía que le faltaría al respeto a Silvia y no quería.

Lucas palmeó mi espalda, igual que Aitor, sonrientes.

Lucas- De verdad que yo no puedo dejar de repetírtelo, te calzas a la hija del mandamás, eres mi ídolo

Aitor- Y el mío!

Pepa- Vale ya…

Aitor- Oye, que si empiezas a aprobar ahora ya sabemos por qué va a ser

Pepa- Queréis dejarlo ya? ( Enfadada )

Lucas- Bueno… no te pongas así

Pepa- Sí me pongo así, ya os he dicho que ella no es como las demás, no quiero que estemos hablando de ese tema como si ella fuera una fulana o algo así

Aitor- Antes o después lo acabarás haciendo tú… ( distraído )

Eso me encendió. Qué era lo que no entendían?

Pepa- Cómo dices? ( Seria )

Aitor- Lo que oyes… Pepa, sé sincera, a ti sólo te importa una cosa de las tías, y es el sexo

Pepa- Te digo que ya no

Lucas- Ya… seguro

Pepa- Qué pasa, no me creéis?

Aitor- Pues no ( Riendo )

Bufé.

Lucas- Yo un poco sí

Sonreí.

Pepa- Grac…

Lucas- Hasta que te veamos meterla mano a todas horas, como con todas ( Riendo )

Pepa- Joder!

Lucas- Pepa, no te enfades… si es que es tu naturaleza, tienes más libido que nosotros dos juntos… y menos mal que eres tía que si no irías todo el día así

Extendió su puño, lo que hizo reír sonoramente a Aitor… y casi a mí.

Pepa- Eso ha cambiado

Lucas- Ya, claro, claro…

Pepa- Soy perfectamente capaz de vivir sin sexo!

Aitor- Si, y yo de vivir sin aire, venga ya, Pepa!

Pepa- Pero vosotros que mierda de imagen tenéis de mí?

Lucas- La que tú nos has dado todos estos años ( Riendo ) Pero eh! Que yo te envidio, eh?

Mi orgullo empezó a sentirse herido… y todos sabíamos lo que pasaba entonces, que caía en sus piques y acababa haciendo el imbécil… y esa vez, por supuesto, no iba a ser diferente.

Pepa- Cuanto os apostáis de que puedo estar un mes entero sin ponerle un dedo encima?

Lucas- Lo que quieras

Aitor- Dentro de día y medio a mucho tardar, ya la has puesto contra la pared

Pepa- Ya veo lo que confiáis en mí

Lucas- Y quien nos dice que cuando no miremos, no vas a hacer trampas?

Pepa- Os lo digo yo!

Se rieron socarronamente, no me creían.

Pepa- Os doy mi palabra de honor!

Los dos me miraron fijamente, sin reírse. Aquello entre nosotros, eran palabras mayores. Inteligencia no teníamos… sentido común tampoco, pero el honor… eso era otra cosa.

Lucas- Pepa, déjalo en serio, que no tiene importancia.

Pepa- No, no, es que ya me habéis tocado los cojones, un mes entero a pan y agua, por mis muertos vamos

Aitor- Pepa, que siendo tú vas a acabar reventando ( Riendo )

Pepa- Bueno, en eso tú puedes hacerme compañía, verdad que sí? ( Picada )

No debía haber dicho eso, era un secreto de Paula pero… entre nosotros tres nunca había secretos, y si era de sexo, aún menos. Lucas le miró flipando.

Lucas- No jodas… aún noooo..? ( Juntando los dedos, echó a reír )

Aitor- No es porque yo no quiera, eh!

Le miré, parecía afectado. Quizá me había pasado demasiado con eso. Bajó la cabeza avergonzado, entonces le rodeé los hombros con mi brazo.

Pepa- Venga, no te ralles que ya sé por qué es

Aitor- Es que no sé qué pensar…

Pepa- Igual es que no está preparada…

Lucas- O igual es que no le gustas un carajo, que también puede ser!

No pude evitarlo, se me escapó una carcajada junto a la de Lucas. Aitor bufó molesto.

Aitor- Iros a la mierda! Miraos vosotros que sois los típicos calzonazos… bueno, en tu caso, bragas ( Mirándome )

Pepa- Ya estamos con la palabrita? Te lo ha dicho Paula?

Aitor- No hace falta… si ni siquiera quieres fumar porque ella te lo prohíbe!

Pepa- No me lo ha dicho directamente!

Aitor- Ah, pero te lo ha insinuado! Lo ves?

Chisté, y decidí dejar de lado a la nueva Pepa, tenía que descansar un poco. Le arrebaté el canuto de las manos.

Pepa- Trae aquí

Aspiré con fuerza, como si llevara años sin fumar.

Lucas- Alaaa, respira tranquila que te va a dar un morao, animal!

Eché el humo, y ni dos segundos después, volví a darle otra larga calada ante la risa de ellos dos… hasta que oí la voz de Silvia que venía por el pasillo saludando a alguien, a punto de salir donde estábamos nosotros.

Pepa- Hostias!

Le tiré el porro a Lucas a la cara, sin pensar. Este hizo malabarismos para conseguir atraparlo, justo a tiempo, porque entonces llegó Silvia.

Silvia- Hola! ( Sonriente )

Los otros dos la saludaron con un gesto de cabeza, entonces ella se colocó frente a mí, cogiéndome de la mano.

Silvia- Te estaba buscando ( Sonriente )

No podía contestar, ya que con las prisas de tirarle el porro, no había echado el humo que tenía en la boca. Sin mover esta ni un ápice, asentí lentamente con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

Silvia- Estás bien?

Pepa- Hmmm ( Con una mueca )

Silvia- Pasa algo?

Negué enérgicamente con la cabeza sin abrir la boca… y Silvia empezó a mosquearse. Olfateó un par de veces, y subió una ceja.

Silvia- Huele a porro…

Puse una cara de sorpresa, expresando algo así como " En serio? " . Sentía el humo dentro de mi boca, empezando a expandirse sin control.

Silvia- No estarías fumando?

Negué con la cabeza otra vez.

Silvia- Ya…

Era demasiado lista para mí. Se plantó, cruzándose de brazos, mirándome a la boca, dándome a entender que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo. Mis amigos se aguantaban la risa, mientras yo hacía todos los esfuerzos del mundo porque el humo no saliera… y por la boca no salió, pero sin poder controlarlo, un hilillo de humo salió serpenteando lentamente hacia el cielo por mi nariz ante mi mirada atónita.

Silvia- Si es que lo sabía!

Abrí la boca para contestar, escapándose todo el humo. Haciéndome la sorprendida, aparté el humo con mi mano.

Pepa- Uy, y esto? Si no he fumado en todo el día!

Lucas y Aitor empezaron a partirse el pecho.

Silvia- Pero tú te crees que soy imbécil?

Pepa- Que no, que no!

Silvia- Mira, ahí te quedas

Pepa- Sil!

Silvia- Que me dejes!

Se metió en el instituto, conmigo detrás como un perro faldero, escuchando las risas de mis amigos… antes de seguir detrás de ella, me volví a asomar por la puerta y con un dedo levantado exclamé.

Pepa- Un mes!

… ….

Llevaba a Ari en brazos, mientras caminaba junto a Silvia de camino a casa. La niña reposaba su cabeza en mi hombro, cerca de mi cuello.

Pepa- Oye, aún no entiendo por qué tengo que cargar contigo como si fueras un saco

Ari- Porque estoy cansada…

Pepa- Ja! Qué lista, nos ha jodido, y yo también estoy cansada, me llevas tú a mí en brazos? ( Mirándola de reojo )

Ari- No, porque tu eres gigante y no puedo…

Pepa- Que morro tienes niña… y tú qué? ( Mirando a Silvia )

Iba a mi lado, pero como si no. Llevaba una cara larga hasta los pies, aún seguía molesta conmigo… no tanto por el tema porros como porque la hubiera tomado por tonta.

Silvia- Que de qué? ( Borde )

Pepa- Piensas ir con la cara de sepia todo el camino?

Silvia- Pienso ir como me dé la gana!

Pepa- Pues muy bien… ( Murmuré ) te puedo preguntar si comes hoy en mi casa, o también me vas a responder que en donde te de la gana?

Silvia- Arriésgate… ( Sin mirarme )

Pepa- Pf… donde comes?

Silvia- Donde me dé la gana!

Chisté.

Pepa- Joder, Silvia, tienes un carácter que tela eh?

Silvia- Y tú una cara hasta los pies

Ari tiró de mi pelo para llamar la atención.

Pepa- Ay, qué?

Ari- Te llega la cara a los pies? Qué guay!

Pepa- No me llega nada a ningún sitio, son tonterías de tu tía que está de morros, a callar!

Unos metros más tarde, sostuve a Ari con un brazo como pude, mientras ella se agarraba a mi cuello, y con la mano libre cogí la de Silvia. Me miró enfadada… hasta que le saqué la lengua, entonces intentó esconder la sonrisa. Me acerqué más a ella y rodeé su hombro con mis brazos.

Pepa- Va, no te enfades… mira que estampa, si parecemos una familia dominguera

Silvia- Tonta

Dijo riéndose, entonces rodeó mi cintura con su brazo, abrazándome… y cuando parecía que estaba todo arreglado…

Ari- Tía Pepa…

Pepa- Quéee…?

Ari- Hueles raro, qué es?

Tragué saliva, como se enterase Lola me mataba.

Pepa- Una colonia nueva

Silvia- Sí, eau de porrera

Ari- Yo también quiero!

Pepa- Tú no quieres nada! A callar!

… …

Después de comer juntas y pasar parte de la tarde con la niña, Silvia se fue. Di las gracias mentalmente a que la niña hubiera estado todo el rato de por medio, porque si algo tenía Silvia es que pasaba del cabreo máximo al sobeteo continuo en un segundo… empecé a preguntarme como iba a aguantar un mes.

También empecé a preguntarme por qué nunca aprendía a callarme las gilipolleces a tiempo. Cuando se marchó, me metí en mi cuarto.

No pude hacer otra cosa que pensar en Duna y en cómo la había cagado, en el daño que la habría hecho. Me había portado como una cobarde… y seguía haciéndolo, aunque me la había jugado por ella, todavía no había dado la cara.

Tumbada en la cama, dirigí mi vista hacia la ventana. Era de noche… quizá demasiado tarde para salir. Suspiré… no podía aplazarlo más, no podía buscar más excusas, tenía que enfrentarme a Duna, y tenía que ser ya.

Salí de casa con la excusa de que iba a ver a Lucas un momento, que volvería en seguida… de otra manera, conociendo a Lola y por las horas que eran se hubiera preocupado. Parecía no importarle mi pasado, yo que había sido poco más que un gato callejero.

Recorrí la distancia de mi casa hasta la de Duna cabizbaja. Tuve bastante tiempo para pensar, nuestras casas estaban a quince minutos andando. No pude coger la moto porque levantaría a medio barrio, que tampoco me importaba, pero sí que haría que Lola sospechase de lo que le había dicho.

DUNA

Cargué con lo que tenía entre las manos, y a trompicones llegué la puerta. Había sido una tarde bastante dura… pero al fin, ya estaba todo. Me apoyé contra la pared, cansada… derrumbada, avergonzada.

No había palabras para describir lo mal que me sentía. Por una parte, me habían chafado el corazón, de nuevo… aunque no podía decir que me hubiera pillado de sorpresa. Lo que había pasado, era lo que tenía mas opciones para pasar… y siempre lo había sabido, pero…

Las palabras que Pepa había dicho sobre Silvia, sobre que se había acabado aquella última vez que estuvo en mi casa me habían dado esperanzas… pequeñas, pero esperanzas al fin y al cabo. No podía culpar a Pepa, ni a Silvia… no podía culpar a nadie, yo me había entrometido entre ellas dos, sabía donde me metía, sabía a lo que me arriesgaba… y había sucedido.

Lo que para otros podría ser humillante, al menos para mí, me transmitía algo de coraje y valor. Había " perdido "… estaba claro, pero al menos lo había intentado… al menos me había arriesgado a conseguir un final feliz para mí, aunque ese nunca hubiera llegado.

Por otro lado, me sentía muy avergonzada de haber hecho lo que hice esa mañana. Abofetear a Pepa… agredir a alguien! Para mí eso siempre había sido algo impensable, la violencia nunca pasaba por mi mente como una opción, pero parecía ser que hasta la gente como yo podía perder los papeles. Más que avergonzada, me sentía decepcionada conmigo misma. No tenía derecho a levantarle la mano a ella ni a nadie, ni muchísimo menos… todos los gritos que Don Lorenzo me había echado, estaban más que justificados y merecidos.

Sonreí ligeramente al recordar la rectificación de aquel hombre, pidiéndome perdón por todo lo sucedido… y todo tras otra locura de aquella " descerebrada ". Sonreí un poco más… a quien se le ocurría decir aquellas barbaridades para salvar a otra persona? A ella, sólo a ella.

En aquel momento no supe que decir, sus locuras siempre me pillaban en blanco… pero ahora, en frío, después de aquella tarde… había tomado la decisión. Seguro que era la correcta. No creía que mis padres fueran a sentirse muy orgullosos de eso… pero qué más daba? Ellos nunca estaban ahí, no les importaba lo que hacía… no les importaba yo, así que se podía decir que mis decisiones sólo me habían atañido a mí ya desde pequeña.

Me agaché para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo, cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó. No me extrañe, pensé que aunque algo rápido, sería la comida que habría encargado para aquella noche. No tenía tiempo ni ganas para hacerme algo yo, así que me levanté hacia la puerta para recibirla.

Abrí la puerta sin mirar, con mi atención centrada en la cartera que acababa de sacar de mi bolsillo… y la impresión al verla cuado subí la cabeza fue enorme. Qué hacía allí? Desde luego, era la última persona a la que me esperaba.

Pepa- Hola… ( Cabizbaja )

Duna- Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

No dije aquello enfadada, no quería comportarme otra vez como una histérica.

Pepa- Puedo pasar?

Dudé algunos segundos.

Pepa- Por favor…

Era inútil, no podía negarle nada. Me aparté de la puerta, confusa. No sabía que había venido a hacer, ni le veía el sentido… a parte de que iba a chafarme los planes que ya tenía.

Eso último pareció aplazarse temporalmente, cuando entró en casa cabizbaja, sin fijarse en nada más que en el suelo. Cuando nos quedamos frente a frente, levantó algo la cabeza, pero sólo para mirarme a mí.

La cara con la que me miró, hizo que me rompiera un poco más por dentro. Pocas veces le había visto una cara tan triste.

Pepa- Lo siento…

Negué con la cabeza, quería que esa situación acabase, lo último que faltaba era echarme a llorar delante suya.

Duna- El qué? No creo que sientas haberla elegido a ella, no? ( Cruzada de brazos )

Pepa- Siento haberte hecho a daño…

Duna- Ha sido culpa mía

Pepa- Qué? ( Levantando la cabeza ) No, claro que no, ha sido…

Duna- Sí, ha sido mi culpa. Sabía a lo que me arriesgaba, y sabía que tus palabras no eran de verdad, estabas enfadada… pero yo me las creí, y no debí hacerlo.

Pepa- Lo siento mucho, de verdad ( Entristecida ) Yo… si puedo hacer algo para…

Duna- Ya has hecho suficiente esta mañana diciéndole esa sarta de tonterías a Don Lorenzo, no crees?

Sonreí amargamente, ella también.

Duna- No tenías que haberlo hecho

Pepa- Por qué?

Duna- Porque eran las consecuencias del acto que cometí, no debí haberte puesto una mano encima, estoy muy arrepentida… no sé lo que me paso, tienes que perdonarme…

Pepa- Estás de broma? Yo no te tengo que perdonar nada

Duna- Claro que sí, tienes que perdonarme la bofetada, haberme metido en medio… haber aparecido por aquí, todo. No debí haberlo hecho

Pepa- Eso no es verdad, si no lo hubieras hecho tal vez yo no podría estar aquí ( Afectada )

Se hizo un largo e incómodo silencio. Carraspeó.

Pepa- Bueno… al menos… lo de esta mañana ha servido de algo… no?

Duna- Sí … de que tu suegro piense que eres una enferma y te tenga más tirria todavía.

Sonrió.

Pepa- No me refiero a eso

Duna- Ya sé a lo que te refieres

Pepa- Entonces?

Suspiré profundamente, llegaba la parte difícil.

Duna- Entonces… nada

Pepa- Cómo?

Me miró totalmente perdida, sin entender. Aquella mirada me afectó más aún que la anterior. Miré hacia mi alrededor… y ella también lo hizo, captando lo que había. Subió la cabeza y empezó a negar con ella enérgicamente.

Pepa- No…

Duna- Pepa,…

Pepa- No!

Intenté evitar el momento, y me agaché hacia una de las cajas con todas mis pertenencias que aún no había sido apilada en la entrada. Ella pareció revivir, y se abalanzó sobre mí cuando me levanté con la caja para intentar quitármela.

Duna- Pepa, suelta!

Pepa- No, no! No me jodas Duna, no!

Paré el forcejeo, mirándola intensamente a los ojos.

Duna- Está decidido, tienes que entenderme

Pepa- No!

Duna- Me voy…

Pepa- QUE NO!

Tiró de la caja, arrebatándomela, intentándola esconder detrás de su cuerpo.

Pepa- No te vas! No quiero!

Duna- No me lo pongas más difícil, por favor…

Pepa- Que no me da la gana, que no te vas!

Sonreí de lado. Así era ella, con sus venazos infantiles hasta el final. Dejó la caja en el suelo, detrás de tus pies… como si aquella caja fuera impedir mi marcha.

Pepa- No te vas… no te vas porque me quedo con esto ( Señalando la caja )

Duna- Creo que podré sobrevivir sin las sábanas que están ahí metidas, sabes?

Aquello pareció tirar sus argumentos abajo, entonces dejó el enfado de un lado para suplicarme con su cara de tristeza.

Pepa- Por favor… ( Con un hilo de voz )… no te puedes ir…

Duna- Entiéndelo… no ves que yo aquí ya no pinto nada?

Pepa- Eso no es verdad!

Duna- Sí lo es, ya tienes lo que querías, y yo me alegro porque así por fin podrás ser feliz… pero yo no me puedo quedar a veros juntas de la mano todos los días, es que no puedo… y aunque pudiera, tampoco tiene sentido, ya no soy nada aquí

Pepa- Eres mi amiga!

Duna- Dudo que eso a Silvia le vaya a a hacer gracia ( Sonriendo triste )

Se acercó unos pasos a mí, enfurecida.

Pepa- Que me da igual!

Duna- Pero…

Pepa- QUE ME DA IGUAL LO QUE DIGA SILVIA! QUE LE DEN POR CULO, PERO TÚ NO TE VAS!

Tirando de mi brazo… al decir esto vi como su labio inferior empezaba a temblar… lo que provocó que mis ojos se aguaran.

Duna- No me digas que vas a llorar, tía dura?

Pepa- NO ME HACE GRACIA! NO QUIERO QUE TE VAYAS!

Duna- Ya lo sé

Tiré de su chaqueta y la abracé. Iba a echarla muchísimo de menos… iba a ser de las cosas más difíciles que tenía que haber hecho en mi vida. Ella se aferró a mi con fuerza.

Duna- No te pongas así, no me voy a olvidar de ti… y menos si me montas estos numeritos ( Reí y lloré a la vez )

Pepa- Por favor… por favor, quédate… ( Abrazándome )

Duna- No puedo… lo sabes

Pepa- Y cuando…?

Duna- Mañana por la mañana

Se apartó un poco de mí, pero sus brazos me seguían sujetando.

Pepa- Y tus prácticas, y…?

Duna- Hoy me despedía, pero he tenido que decir que me encontraba mal… mañana os lo dirá Soraya

Pepa- Y te pensabas ir así? Sin decirme nada? Sin despedirte?

Duna- Lo siento, pero…

Pepa- No!

Se apartó de mí bruscamente, enfadada.

Pepa- No pensabas decirme adiós!

Duna- Pepa…

Intenté agarrarla, pero se quitó, dirigiéndose a la puerta enfadada.

Duna- Pepa!

Se giró.

Pepa- Si quieres marcharte… si me vas a dejar aquí tirada, pues vale, hazlo! Pero no me llames, ni me escribas ni nada.. porque no te pienso contestar!

Y tras un portazo, desapareció. Me senté en el suelo, abrazándome a mí misma, y rompiendo a llorar, por fin. Lo había hecho más difícil, pero no había cambiado nada.

La decisión estaba tomada.


	22. Lo mejor que me ha pasado

*CAP. FINAL: "LO MEJOR QUE ME HA PASADO"*

SILVIA

Después de cenar e intercambiar impresiones con mi padre ( Eso quería decir, aguantar como despotricaba de todos mis compañeros de instituto… ese día le tocó a Pepa, como casi siempre ), me subí a mi habitación a repasar un rato antes de irme a la cama. Eran cerca de las doce de la noche.

Una media hora después, cuando el sueño empezaba a apoderarse de mí, mi móvil comenzó a sonar. Extrañada, me levanté a sacarlo de dentro del bolso para saber quién me llamaba a esas horas, no tenía ni idea de quien podía ser. Un mal presentimiento se me pasó por la cabeza cuando vi que el nombre que parpadeaba en la pantalla era el de Lola.

Silvia- Lola, qué pasa?

Lola- Silvia, hermana, sabes tú dónde está Pepa? Está contigo?

Y ahí estaba el mal presentimiento. Sentí una opresión en el pecho…

Silvia- Qué pasa?

La voz de mi hermana se percibía nerviosa.

Lola- Pues que me ha dicho que salía cinco minutos a darle no sé qué a su amigo Lucas, y ya han pasado casi dos horas y no me coge el móvil

Tragué saliva y sentí una opresión en el pecho… pero, en los dos segundos que tardé en contestar, decidí que lo mejor era tranquilizar a Lola, aunque fuese con una mentira.

Silvia- A ver… no… no te preocupes

Lola- Cómo no me voy a preocupar, y si le ha pasado algo? Y Paco ni te digo como está, va a llamar ahora mismo a comisaría

Silvia- Qué? No, no Lola… Pepa,…

Lola- Sabes dónde está?

Me pensé muy bien aquella respuesta. Si dejaba que llamaran a comisaría y montaran la de Dios es cristo para luego resultar que se había entretenido con sus amigos, eso le traería consecuencias a Pepa con mi padre, con ellos… no, no podía, al menos no en ese momento.

Silvia- Sí…

Lola- Cómo que sí? Dónde está?

Silvia- Hace nada que la he visto pasar por la calle con Lucas desde mi ventana, se habrán puesto a dar una vuelta y … y se le habrá ido el santo al cielo con las horas…

Lola- Pero seguro que estaba bien?

Silvia- Que sí, no te preocupes si les acabo de ver hace nada e iban camino de tu casa, seguro que está al llegar, tranquila

Lola suspiró aliviada a través del teléfono.

Lola- Esta niña un día me va a matar de un susto, eh? Se va a enterar cuando venga a casa! Las horas que son y mañana tiene clase y…

Silvia- Lola! Cálmate, si ya sabes que está bien, cuando llegue a casa le dices cuatro cosas y ya está…

Lola- Tienes razón… menos mal que te he llamado a ti antes de nada, porque si no vaya pifostio que hubiéramos montado por nada

Silvia- Ya…

Me sentía mal por estar mintiéndola así, pero la preocupación no llegaría hasta después de colgar… me estaba creyendo mi propia mentira.

Lola- Bueno, pues te dejo tranquila entonces… voy a esperar a que aparezca por la puerta este elemento ( Medio broma medio en serio ), encima con la que está cayendo!

Miré hacialaventana, no me había fijado pero era verdad, había tormenta.

Lola- Sólo falta eso, que entre y me lo ponga todo perdido…!

Silvia- Lola, que no es un perro… anda, te dejo que me voy a la cama vale?

Lola- Vale, buenas noches vida mía

Silvia- Buenas noches Lola

Colgué… y en cuanto lo hice aquella opresión en el pecho volvió. Y si no era verdad? Y si no estaba bien? Me senté en la cama hecha un manojo de nervios.

La mentira había servido para tranquilizar a Lola, aunque sólo fuera para ganar tiempo, pero… y quien me tranquilizaba a mí? Con todo lo que había pasado, cada vez que me imaginaba a Pepa en una situación de peligro me ponía mala… y ahora no me lo estaba imaginando, tal vez lo estuviera. Podían ser paranoias mías, podría estar con Lucas pero… sin avisar? Desapareciendo dos horas de casa sin decir nada? Sin coger el móvil?

Me mordisqueé las uñas… tenía que hacer algo, no me iba a poder pasar la noche en vela sin saber nada de Pepa, si había llegado o… no, no podía, en cuanto sopesé aquella posibilidad en mi cabeza aparecieron las imágenes pasadas de ella herida, en peligro.

Me levanté bruscamente de la cama, con los ojos llorosos por aquellas imágenes y la posibilidad de que se pudieran repetir de nuevo… así que no tuve otra opción que la que se me pasó en ese mismo instante por la cabeza.

Con cuidado, me asomé al pasillo al que daba la puerta de mi habitación. Todo parecía estar bien acorde a mi plan, las luces estaban apagadas… y mi padre roncando como un oso, como de costumbre.

Con cuidado de no hacer ruido y tras cambiarme el pijama por ropa de abrigo, fui a salir por la puerta de mi habitación pero… un pequeño chasquido de la madera del suelo, hizo que los ronquidos de mi padre se volvieran más irregulares. Aquello me asustó, si se despertaba y veía lo que pretendía hacer… no quería pensarlo. El parquet crujía demasiado y el sueño de mi padre precisamente esa noche tenía que ser ligero, así que tenía que buscar otra alternativa para salir de casa.

Cerré la puerta de mi cuarto, y el pestillo también, por si acaso mi padre se levantase. No quería arriesgarme a que viera mi habitación vacía, aunque él nunca abría la puerta y menos a media noche, pero toda precaución era poca. Cogí las llaves de mi casa y las guardé en mi bolsillo.

Caminé hasta mi balcón, e inspiré profundamente. Estaba a punto de hacer lo que estaba pensando? En serio?

Silvia- Me voy a matar… ( Preocupada )

Entonces volví a pensar que quizá Pepa estuviera en peligro. Sé que aquellos pensamientos y aquellas acciones, eran cuanto menos estúpidas… pero a toro pasado, no pude evitarlo.

Caminé hasta el borde del balcón, y tras volverme a pensar la idea unos segundos… decidí a hacerlo.

Silvia- Que sea lo que Dios quiera…

Tomé aire… y lo hice, pese a mi miedo a las alturas, lo hice. Pasé por encima de la barandilla, y me aferré al canalón… total, si Pepa podía, por qué no iba a poder yo?

Silvia- Porque eres un pato Silvia…

Me agarré con todas mis fuerzas, y muerta de miedo fui descendiendo poco a poco. No entendía como Pepa podía conseguir aquello sin morirse de pánico o matarse en el intento. Yo sentía como mis extremidades temblaban tan sólo de plantearme un desenlace así.

Sentí alivio y sonreí cuando me pareció que lo estaba llevando bastante mejor de lo que creía, ya estaba a media altura del suelo. Y precisamente por eso, por confiarme, me resbalé con el agua que empapaba el canalón y con un grito ahogado, caí hacia atrás.

En un segundo pensé que me iba abrir la cabeza, que me iba a matar contra el suelo, que iba a…

Lucas- Qué haces, loca?!

…aterrizar sobre el cuerpo de Lucas. No sé qué ángel me guardaría las espaldas, pero aquel día lo bordó haciendo que Lucas pasara allí en ese momento, que me viera descender por el canalón haciéndole entrarle curiosidad, que se acercara a mí y… que llegara a cogerme a tiempo antes de que me descalabrara. Caí sobre el cuerpo del chico como un saco lleno de patatas, lo que le hizo a él caer sobre el suelo de culo, conmigo encima. Si me dolió a mí, y eso que caí sobre blando, imaginaos a él…

Lucas- Hoos…tia…. ( Dolorido )

Me aparté tan rápidamente como pude de él. De rodillas, tiré suavemente de su cuerpo para ayudarle a que quedara sentado en el suelo.

Silvia- Estás… estás bien? ( Preocupada )

Lucas- Seguro que mejor estás tú, que hostia más tonta…

Poco después, cuando estuvo listo, le ayudé a levantarse. Se estiró como pudo y se llevó una mano a la espalda por el golpe.

Silvia- Lo… lo siento

Lucas- Lo sientes? No lo sientas, si no llego a pasar por aquí te abres la cabeza como un melón

Aquello me hizo sonreír levemente.

Lucas- Se puede saber qué hacías?

Balbuceé unas palabras… no quería explicarlo, me daba vergüenza.

Silvia- Y tú?

Lucas- Pues volver a mi casa, hasta que he visto una loca colándose en la de alguien. Qué ibas a hacer? Robar? ( Sonrió ) Y tú que ibas de buena y de mosquita muerta… menos mal

Aquello me ofendió.

Silvia- No subía, bajaba. Y es mi casa, imbécil

El insulto pareció no importarle… era como Pepa, ya estaba acostumbrado.

Lucas- Coño, es verdad, que esta es la casa del vie…

Se calló al ver mi ceja levantada.

Lucas- …del Loren. No había caído

Se hizo un silencio incómodo, hasta que se empezó a reír mirándome de lado.

Silvia- Qué pasa? Qué tiene tanta gracia? ( Molesta )

Lucas- No había caído! ( Haciendo gestos con la mano ) Caído!

Siguió riéndose, de mí claramente.

Lucas- No lo pillas? Caído, como tú!

Silvia- Sí, sí que lo pillo pero es que no me hace gracia ( Seca )

Dejó de reírse, y puso su cara de animal de siempre.

Lucas- Oye, para haberte salvado el culo eres muy mal agradecida, eh?

Silvia- Ya bueno, es que me hace sospechar bastante que tú estuvieras frente a la casa de MI padre, al que odias, a estas horas de la noche y…

Me callé súbitamente.

Lucas- Y? Acaba eh, puedes seguir acusando, no te cortes

Silvia- Pepa!

Lucas- Pepa? Qué pasa con Pepa? ( Extrañada )

Silvia- Cómo que qué pasa, dónde está?

Lucas- Y yo que sé, en su casa estará, a mí qué me dices?!

Fue a irse, pero le hice girarse tirando de su manga bruscamente. Se giró bastante cabreado.

Lucas- Qué haces?!

Silvia- No estaba contigo?

Lucas- Pepa? ( Asentí ) No, que yo sepa

Silvia- Seguro? No habíais quedado o…

Lucas- Pues sí, sí, seguro ( Borde ), se puede saber qué coño te ha dado? Otro brote de niña tonta? Porque si es eso…

Silvia- Que te jodan ( Enfadada )

Pasé rápidamente por su lado, ahora sí estaba muy preocupada.

Lucas- Dónde vas?

Silvia- Tengo que encontrarla! ( Sin girarme )

Lucas- Espera! Tú has visto las horas que son? No puedes ir sola

Tiró de mi brazo… intenté escaparme.

Silvia- Déjame! Tengo que encontrarla!

Lucas- No te voy a dejar ir sola, puede pasarte algo o…

Silvia- Suéltame!

Le empujé una y otra vez, pero no me soltaba. En otro contexto hubiera podido entender que lo hacía por mí, que se preocupaba aunque sus formas no fueran las más adecuadas… pero al saber que no estaba con él, que no sabía ni donde ni con quien estaba… no sé por qué, pero de pronto pensé en Alberto y mi sangre se heló.

Y si había vuelto? Y si lo habían soltado o…? Rompí en un llanto de puro pánico mientras Lucas tiraba de mí… y entonces no sé de donde saqué las fuerzas. Me aparté de él y le abofeteé con toda la fuerza que tenía para que me soltara… y lo conseguí.

Silvia- No me toques!

Él me miró alucinado, con la mano en la cara. Acababa de pasarme mil pueblos… pero no era consciente de lo que hacía en esos momentos . Me miró con todo el odio del mundo… pero no me importó, me giré, y corrí calle abajo… aunque ni siquiera sabía donde iba.

Corrí y corrí, mirando hacia todos lados, con la esperanza de verla… pero en su lugar, nada. No veía nada, y sentía como la desesperación y la angustia, la falta de aire, crecían por momentos.

Recorrí más calles, invadida por el pánico. Aquello no era normal, había desaparecido sin dar señales… no era normal, no lo era.

Iba ensimismada en mis malos pensamientos, corriendo… cuando sentí un cuerpo que se abalanzaba sobre mí y me hacía estrellarme contra la pared más cercana. Solté un alarido lastimero, acababa de hacerme mucho daño en el costado.

Me giré esperando que fuera Lucas de nuevo, enfurecida… pero esa cara cambió a una de terror cuando no reconocí al hombre que me estaba sujetando con fuerza contra la pared. Él también llevaba una capucha… pero no para protegerse de la lluvia, la llevaba para ocultar su cara. Me temí lo peor… y acerté.

Por mucho que intenté lo contrario, se pegó tanto a mí que estaba inmovilizada. Era un hombre corpulento, no podía hacer nada. Entonces pensé en gritar… pero en cuanto abrí la boca él me la tapó con la mano.

Hombre- Cállate, si no quieres ponerlo peor

Intenté separarle de mí asestándole manotazos… que no sirvieron de nada. Sentí aún más impotencia cuando comenzó a reírse de mis intentos desesperados por huir… y entonces llegó lo peor.

Bajo risas socarronas, se pegó aún más contra mí y empezó a toquetearme repulsivamente. Pataleé, grité… pero no servía de nada. Y cuanto más gritaba, más me ahogaba su mano.

Sentí una de sus manos colándose bajo mi cazadora, grité aún más… sin éxito. Estaba acorralada, inmovilizada… no podía hacer nada.

Era increíble, incluso en aquel momento, sabiendo que iba a sufrir una agresión muy grave… no pensé en ello, pensé en Pepa. Ya no pensé en lo mucho que me gustaría que estuviese allí para rescatarme… sino en si estaría bien, en que no iba a llegar para ayudarla a donde fuera que estuviese.

Sentí como aquel hombre jadeaba en mi oído a la vez que me desabrochaba los botones de los pantalones y entonces… me rendí. Cerré los ojos, lloré en silencio. Abandoné mi cuerpo, mi mente… intenté trasladarme a otro sitio en el que no estuviera en peligro… con ella, en sus brazos, protegida.

Tanto me abstraje para no sufrir, tanto funcionó imaginarme en sus brazos… que no supe nada de lo que había sucedido hasta que abrí los ojos tras unos segundos. Ya no sentía a aquel cabrón sobre mí, ni sus jadeos, ni sus manos… nada.

Enfoqué mi vista, intentando volver… sabiéndome salvada por segunda vez. Por la misma persona.

Tendré que agradecer eternamente que Pepa tuviera amigos como ella. En apariencia podrían parecer cualquier cosa… pero al menos él, por dentro rebosaba bondad. La suficiente como para no haberse dejado llevar por mi actitud y mi bofetada, la suficiente como para seguirme corriendo calle abajo por miedo a que me pasara algo… la suficiente como para llegar a tiempo por segunda vez para volverme a salvar de algo mucho más grave.

Sin que yo lo percibiera, había llegado en el momento en el que ese desaprensivo comenzaba a tirar de mis pantalones… y otra vez con el mismo fondo que Pepa, también compartiendo su parte oscura, llegó transformándose en un animal enfurecido al ver lo que pasaba.

Mi agresor no tuvo tiempo a verlo venir, no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar cuando Lucas le cogió por la nuca y ,tras un fuerte cabezazo, le arrojó al suelo bruscamente.

Lucas- Hijo de puta! ( Fuera de sí )

Le propinó una lluvia de puñetazos, patadas… a la que yo no reaccioné hasta que el agresor dejó de quejarse. Aterrorizada por lo que había pasado, pero aún más por lo que pudiera pasarle a Lucas si seguía, me lancé contra el aferrándome a su ancho torso para apartarle de allí… pero el seguía, tiraba de mí para acabar con la persona que teníamos tirada en el suelo frente a nosotros.

Silvia- Para, para!

Lucas- Te voy a matar! ( Sin hacerme caso ) Vas a desear no haberle puesto un dedo encima a una mujer en tu puta vida!

Siguió tirando de mí, pegándole patadas cuando el ángulo y mi cuerpo se lo permitían.

Silvia- Lucas, por favor! ( Sollozando )

Lucas- Hijo de puta! HIJO DE PUTA!

Las luces de las casas contiguas empezaron a encenderse alarmados por nuestros gritos.

Silvia- Nos van a ver! Vamos!

Lucas- Te voy a matar!

No me hacía caso, y cada vez más gente encendía sus luces. Tiré de la cara de Lucas haciendo que me mirara… y viendo la misma rabia que tantas veces había visto en los ojos de Pepa.

Silvia- Nos van a ver, y te vas a meter en un lío, vámonos!... por favor!

Una luz de comprensión pareció llegar a sus ojos… pero no quise arriesgarme, así que tiré de su mano calle abajo y corrimos juntos, hasta que estuvimos a salvo de las miradas de la gente. Por suerte, no estuvimos allí lo suficiente como para que se nos reconociera.

Lucas- Espera!

Se giró.

Silvia- N..o, no vuel..vas, por favor!

NO fui consciente del llanto en el que estaba inmersa. Estaba atemorizada por lo que me podía haber pasado, por lo que le podía haber pasado a él… y por lo que quizá le estaría pasando a Pepa.

Lucas me miró afectado, y con pasos rápidos se dirigió hasta a mí y me abrazó. No puedo explicar el alivio y la protección que sentí en esos momentos, y de la persona que menos lo esperaba. Creo que ninguno de los dos podríamos explicar la conexión que sentimos en ese momento… conexión, convertida en amistad, que duraría siempre.

Lucas- Si te llega a… me muero… ( Afectado )

No sólo estaba así por lo que podía haberme pasado, también le afectó de sobremanera pensar en que aquello mismo estuvo a punto de pasarle también a Sara el día que conoció a Pepa. Se nos olvidaron el odio, las disputas, las diferencias… todo eso se quedó detrás de lo que acabábamos de vivir.

Lucas- Dame un minuto, sólo un minuto.

Silvia- Qu…qué vas a…?

Lucas- Mi padre es policía

Sin separarse de mí, sacó su móvil y en pocos minutos informó a su padre de lo sucedido y del lugar de la agresión donde aún seguía aquel hombre, inconsciente. Lo hizo de forma "anónima", claro… por muy mal que se llevaran, su padre le encubriría… más aún después de saber que esa actuación fue tan salvaje como heroica.

El me había salvado y, a mi manera, yo también a él. Tras colgar, besó mi cabeza repetidas veces para calmarme mientras yo seguía llorando abrazada a él.

Lucas- Lo siento, siento haberte dejado sola…

Silvia- Ha sido mi culpa, soy una niñata estúpida … ( Entre sollozos )

Lucas- No, de eso nada!

Se separó de mi y me cogió de la cara con sus manos. Me sonrió tímidamente.

Lucas- Eres la chica de Pepa ( Sonreí yo también entre sollozos )… y para conseguir eso, para conseguir el cambio que tu has conseguido… hay que ser una tía muy grande

Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia, y la mía también… hasta que volvió la preocupación.

Silvia- Pepa! Tenemos que encontrarla!

Rápidamente, le conté todo lo que había sucedido. Él también se extrañó, pero quizá porque ya había vivido muchas situaciones así con ella, se lo tomó con calma. Antes de soltarme, me tranquilizó.

Lucas- Cálmate, vale? Seguro que está bien… habrá ido a algún sitio sin querer que se enteren en casa, y se le habrá ido la olla con el tiempo, como siempre

Silvia- Pero a donde…? ( Preocupada )

Lucas- Ahora lo vamos a saber, venga ( Sonrió )

Caminamos calle abajo juntos. El rodeaba mis hombros con su brazo, yo me agarraba a su cintura. Era una situación extraña, que nunca me hubiera llegado siquiera a plantear de no haber sido por esa noche… pero así era. Donde antes sólo había hostilidad mutua… ahora había protección, compañerismo. Quizá para muchos esa imagen se pudiera malentender… pero quizá es que no vivieron lo que nosotros vivimos esa noche. Dicen que cuando vives una situación traumática junto con alguien, el vínculo que se forma a partir de ahí es indestructible. Y así fue.

Después de un rato caminando, ya más tranquila, me paré en seco.

Lucas- Qué pasa?

Silvia- Me tienes que prometer una cosa…

Vio por donde iban los tiros.

Lucas- No… Silvia, eso no, tiene que…

Silvia- No le digas esto a Pepa, por favor…

Lucas- Cómo no se lo voy a decir? Lo tiene que saber!

Silvia- Si se entera se volverá loca! O no la conoces? Si… si se entera, la reacción que has tenido tú será una tontería al lado de la suya, y no quiero verla así otra vez.. no quiero que se meta en más líos por algo que ya ha pasado… por favor, estoy bien… por favor ( Le supliqué )

Dudó.

Lucas- Pero…

Silvia- No se lo digas…

Bufó.

Lucas- Está bien… anda, vamos

Seguimos caminando unos minutos más cuando la lluvia había cesado… hasta que algo llamó su atención a lo lejos. Seguí su mirada.

Lucas- Es… es ella, no? Allí! ( Señaló con el dedo )

A unos metros, en un parque desierto, sentada en un banco… sola, empapada. Era ella.

Silvia- Pepa…!

Corrí hacia ella todo lo que pude, con Lucas detrás. Cuando llegué donde ella estaba, sentada con los codos apoyados sobre las rodillas, cabizbaja, prácticamente me tiré de rodillas al suelo quedando a su altura… pero ella no se movió.

Silvia- Pepa! Pepa, estás bien?!

Zarandeé su cuerpo, buscando su cara con la mía, aterrorizada… Lucas se quedó detrás de mí, de pie, esperando.

Pepa asintió con la cabeza a mi pregunta. Cuando vi que estaba bien, que no pasaba nada… empecé a alterarme por momentos.

Silvia- Se puede saber dónde estabas…?

Pregunté lo más calmadamente que pude.

Pepa- Aquí

Respondió sin levantar la cara.

Silvia- Y qué haces aquí?!

Pepa- Nada…

Comencé a perder los nervios.

Silvia- Aquí? Aquí por qué? Qué te pasa?!

Pepa- Que Duna se ha ido… ( Con un hilo de voz )

… y estallé. Era la puntilla, todo por lo que había pasado, todos los nervios, el miedo… por eso?!

Silvia- Que Duna se ha ido… ( Murmuré ) que Duna se ha ido…

Repentinamente, me estiré sobre mis rodillas y me volví una histérica. Le propiné un empujón que hizo que se estrellara contra el respaldo del banco, aún sin levantar la cabeza.

Silvia- SE PUEDE SABER DE QUÉ COÑO VAS? TODO ESTE LÍO LO HAS ARMADO POR ESO? TÚ SABES COMO ESTABA MI HERMANA DE PREOCUPADA? QUE LA HETENIDO QUE MENTIR POR PRIMERA VEZ EN MI VIDA! CASI ME ABRO LA CABEZA ESCAPANDO DE CASA, CASI… CASI ME DA UN INFARTO DE PENSAR LO QUE TE PODÍA HABER PASADO, QUE QUIZÁ EL HUBIERA VUELTO A HACERTE DAÑO, QUE QUIZÁ… TÚ SABES LA DE COSAS QUE SE ME HAN PASADO POR LA CABEZA? LO SABES?!

Volví a empujarla con más fuerza.

Silvia- Y TODO, TODO PORQUE DUNA SE HA IDO! ( Dije burlona, enfurecida ) TODO POR ESO! CÓMO PUEDES SER TAN DESCEREBRADA? CÓMO SE PUEDE SER TAN GILIPOLLAS?! EH? ( Empujón ) CÓMO?!

Lucas puso una de sus manos sobre mi hombro para tranquilizarme, pero no lo consiguió… no lo hice hasta ver una de las imágenes más impensables para mí, para todos los que la conocían.

Con la voz quebrada, llorosa, la cabeza gacha, dijo…

Pepa- No lo sé…

Mi histeria desapareció de golpe. Miré a Lucas… el se había quedado igual que yo. Volví a mirarla.

Silvia- Pepa… ( Impresionada )

Apoyé mis manos en sus hombros, intentando quedar frente a su cara… y lo comprobé. Las lágrimas resbalaban por su cara, de tal forma que caían al aire llegando a sus pantalones… sollozó. No me lo creía, no podía… levanté su cara con mis manos, y entonces lo ví. Su labio inferior temblaba, abriéndose de vez en cuando para soltar un sollozo… toda ella temblaba.

Enmudecí.

Pepa- Me odio…

Alcanzó a decir entre sollozos lastimeros.

Silvia- Estás… estás… llorando…?

Pepa- Es que no puedo más…

Podría decir sin miedo a equivocarme que nunca ninguna imagen me había partido el alma tanto como aquella.

Silvia- No.. no llores, por favor… mi amor ( Limpiando sus lágrimas ), lo siento, siento haberte dicho eso, siento haberte gritado, yo…

Pepa- No es eso…

Silvia- Entonces…?

Se abrazó a mí… tal vez para que no la mirara, tal vez porque lo necesitaba.

Pepa- Porque no sé hacer nada bien, siempre le hago daño a todo el mundo… siempre hago que todo el mundo se aleje de mí, todo me sale mal… ( Sollozando más fuerte )

La rodeé con mis brazos besando su cabeza.

Silvia- Eso no es verdad

Pepa- Sí que lo es… se ha ido por mi culpa, porque le he hecho daño y no se lo merecía… y a ti también te he hecho daño, siempre, desde que nos conocemos… a todo el mundo, soy horrible…!

La aparté de mí unos centímetros.

Silvia- No digas eso. Le has hecho daño sin querer, nunca he conocido a nadie que proteja más a los demás que tú… alguien tenía que salir herido de esto, era inevitable Pepa… pero si se ha ido, no ha sido porque no te quiera o … porque te odie, simplemente … cada uno tiene una forma de reaccionar ante estas cosas… tú lo has hecho lo mejor que has podido, mucho mejor de lo que podría haberlo hecho yo

Negó con la cabeza, levanté su cara para que me mirara.

Silvia- Mírame

Lo hizo, y pude ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y de tristeza.

Silvia- Has conseguido que una idiota cursi como yo deje de serlo… que sea valiente por primera vez en mi vida. Has conseguido que… ( Señalé a Lucas con la cabeza ) estas bestias ( Burlona, refiriéndome a sus amigos ) te quieran tanto que darían la vida por ti… has conseguido que mi hermana te quiera como una madre sin conocerte, has conseguido que una niña con un pasado tan desolador se sienta feliz con todas tus tonterías ( Sonrió levemente )

Bajó la cabeza, pero se la subí.

Silvia- Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida ( Sincera )… crees que se podría decir todo eso de alguien horrible?

Me acerqué a ella para dejarle un tierno beso en los labios, y me volví a alejar para dejarle contestar. Tras unos segundos de duda, aún llorosa, negó con la cabeza… y con un nuevo sollozo, esta vez de emoción… me abrazó.

Ese momento fue uno de los más importantes y significativos durante toda mi relación con Pepa, a través de tantos años.

… …

Me refresqué la cara con el agua que salía del grifo… y lo cerré. Después me incorporé y me miré al espejo del baño. Estaba en el instituto, Pepa aún no había llegado… ese día me había tocado ir sola principalmente por la bronca que se estaría llevando nuevamente Pepa de Lola tras la noche anterior.

Sonreí, mucho. Lo hice al recordar como volvíamos los tres a casa la noche anterior pegados, como siameses… como Pepa amenazó de muerte a Lucas si contaba que la había visto llorar… y cómo ella obtuvo su seguro de que no lo haría, cuando después de levantarse del banco para volver a casa, pillamos a Lucas totalmente emocionado.

FLASHBACK*

Lucas- Qué coño voy a estar llorando ( Emocionado )… que se me ha metido no se qué mierda en el ojo

Fue lo que argumentó. No pude evitar reírme como una tonta cuando pensé en el momento en el que llegamos a mi casa… en el momento en el que me di cuenta de que había echado el pestillo de mi habitación, y no podría entrar por la puerta.

Silvia- Pepa… que he echado el pestillo de mi cuarto y ahora no puedo entrar…

Pepa- … y?

Silvia- Pues que… alguien… va a tener que subir por ese canalón para abrir desde dentro…

Pepa- Pero… pero que está calao! Que la otra vez casi me mato bajando!

Silvia- Por favor… que a ti se te da mejor…

Pepa- Joder, joder… y joder, eh Silvia?! Jo-der!

Lucas- Animo, spiderwoman! ( Palmeando su espalda )

La risa fue en aumento al pensar en esos " Joder " cargados de reproche… y en como le costó subir, para luego pasarlas canutas para bajar por las escaleras sin despertar a mi padre y abrirme.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

Cerré los ojos y pensé… cómo era capaz siempre de hacerme sacar una sonrisa? Oí la puerta a mi espalda, y pensé que sería ella. Me giré ilusionada con una gran sonrisa… y esta desapareció al ver quien era.

Silvia- Qué haces tú aquí?

…-Tengo que hablar contigo

Intenté escaparme, pero me sujetó suavemente del brazo para retenerme.

Silvia- Es que yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo!

…- Por favor!

Silvia- No!

Verónica-…

…DAME UNA OPORTUNIDAD.*


End file.
